Digimon: The Next Generation
by MasterGeneral380
Summary: An ancient evil has been awakened after centuries of being imprisoned, and it's up to a group of kids and their Digimon partners to combat the approaching evil threat. Join Lucas Blake and his friends as they travel from one world to another as they hope to understand the Digimon and the Digital World, and why they were chosen to save both worlds from certain destruction.
1. Episode 01: It Fell from the Sky

_**Episode 01: It Fell From the Sky**_

_**An ancient evil has been awaken, and it's slowly preparing an evil plan to take over the Digital World, and the Human World. Meanwhile, a young boy life is about to change forever when he meets... a Digimon.**_

* * *

**SOMEONE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

It was 7:30 in the morning as an alarm in someone's room was going off loudly. A hand was seen turning off the alarm and then someone emerged from bed. There wasn't much to see except for his back and his white sleep shirt. He has short black hair and was stretching his muscles.

?: Here we go. Another usual day.

The mystery boy jumped out of bed and started getting everything he need to go to School.

?: OK, i'll need this... and this... and I really don't want to forget this. Also this... and this... why on earth do I have this?

Once he got all of his stuff for School and after about an hour past by, the boy was now seen walking out the front door of his house and out into the sidewalk near his house. He was now heading for School.

?: Alright. Let's see what today will bring.

He was just seen walking down the sidewalk towards his usual morning School like everyone else. Who is this strange boy?

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Somewhere in another Dimension, a fierce confrontation is about to take place. Between these two powerful forces, which one of them will come out the victor? All that could be heard was the sound of a loud deep voice.

?: Dexmon!

Dexmon was the creature lurking in this dimension. He look like one of those computer grids, but has purple armor  
covering his back, claws, and head. He also has giant wings on his back. Dexmon slowly opens up his dark red eye's and stares down his enemy.

Dexmon: WarGreymon.

Another creature started to approach Dexmon. He was a two legged dinosaur but with cyborg features, and he had orange armor covering  
almost his entire body. WarGreymon approaches Dexmon so that he is in now in his sight.

Dexmon: What are you doing here?

WarGreymon: I know what you're planning to do, Dexmon, and I will not allow it.

Dexmon was a little surprised and was also a little amazed at the same time to hear that WarGreymon figured out what he was planning.

Dexmon: I'm impressed that you figured it out. However, you can't stop it, nobody can.

WarGreymon: But I will. I will not allow you to cause harm to the Digital World.

Dexmon only laughs at WarGreymon for saying this.

Dexmon: (Laughs)...

WarGreymon: Why are you laughing?

Dexmon: I can't help myself, because, that's only half of my plan you fool.

WarGreymon was starting to get confused about what Dexmon's trying to tell him.

WarGreymon: What? What do you mean... half?

Dexmon: Foolish, WarGreymon, I want more then just the Digital World. Oh yes, I want more then that.

WarGreymon ponders for a few seconds, and then he realized what he is trying to say, and he can only be in more shock then he has ever been before.

WarGreymon: No! You can't be seriously thinking about that!

Dexmon: I am. That's right, I don't just wan't the Digital World, I want the Human World as well!

Shock by this, WarGreymon needed to know why Dexmon would do that.

WarGreymon: Why? What did the humans ever do to you? Leave them out of this.

Dexmon: Don't you see, WarGreymon, compare to us, the humans are weak. And all of you in the Digital World are nothing compare to me.  
That's why I will rule both Worlds and finally leave this cursed dimension at last.

WarGreymon then started to question Dexmon about this even more. He still couldn't understand why.

WarGreymon: But why? I don't understand. Why would you..?

Dexmon then closed his eye's at WarGreymon.

Dexmon: 300 years. I have been trapped in this cursed place... for 300 YEARS!

His voice echoed all over the entire dimension, and it just shook under the pressure of Dexmon's rage.

Dexmon: Those cursed fools. They thought they can just exile me to this cursed place!

WarGreymon: They had no choice! You had to be stopped!

Dexmon: SILENCE!

After Dexmon unleashed another loud scream and shook the dimension again, he started to calm down a bit. Then he gazed at WarGreymon again.

Dexmon: There is no way i'm going to sit back and take this any longer. I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago, and that's to take  
over both worlds!

WarGreymon just raised his voice back at Dexmon. No way was he ever going to accept that.

WarGreymon: No! I won't allow you to harm anyone! I will stop you here if I must!

Hearing what WarGreymon was saying, Dexmon only laughed at WarGreymon again for this.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... You can try, but you won't like the results, WarGreymon.

WarGreymon: Fine! you asked for this, Dexmon!

WarGreymon puts both his hands down below his waist, and then pulls both of his arms above his head with a giant ball of energy above him, then  
he released his attack on Dexmon. But Dexmon wasn't even bothering to move away from the attack at all.

WarGreymon: Take this! Terra Force!

The attack hits Dexmon square on. However, when the smoke cleared, Dexmon is unscratched, unfazed, and he only laughs at WarGreymon's attempt.

Dexmon: (Laughs)...

WarGreymon: What!?

Dexmon: Did you possible think that an attack like that, could ever faze me in this dimension. Have you forgotten that I am superior in this place?

WarGreymon could not believe this. That was his most powerful attack, and it didn't even scratched him.

WarGreymon: But I don't understand, how is this possible?

Dexmon: Allow me to explain... like this!

Then, a giant hand made of one's and zero's appears right behind WarGreymon and then hits him right on the back.

WarGreymon: What!? AAH!

He was hit by the attack, and then WarGreymon lands on the ground with the back of his armor now cracked.

Dexmon: Oh so sorry, WarGreymon. I like to give you a hand, but I don't want to.

WarGreymon: But, how did you..?

Dexmon: I spent centuries in this place, WarGreymon, remember, I learned just about everything possible in this realm.  
Here I am in control, I make the rules, and I say... You Lose!

Dexmon launches his claw and pierces WarGreymon right through his body.

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAHH!

WarGreymon, now to injured to stand, can only watch what Dexmon is about to do to him next.

WarGreymon: You... won't... get away... with this.

Dexmon: I disagree with you WarGreymon. I will get away with it. And I will get... everything I desire.

WarGreymon: No.

Dexmon eye's started to glow, and then something was starting to appear under WarGreymon.

WarGreymon: What the?

Dexmon: You thought you can stop me with your weak power? That's really pathetic. Your not even worth being destroyed by my own hands. So I'll just  
let you fall to your doom, WarGreymon. Farewell.

A portal appears right under WarGreymon, and then it drags him down, sending him to who knows where.

WarGreymon: NNOOOOOOOOOO!

The portal then closed right up, and just like that, WarGreymon was gone.

Dexmon: That should be the end of that fool. Now, time to start my plans. All of my dreams, all of my wishes,  
soon, everything will be mine! (Evil Laugh)...

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Somewhere in the Digital World, a strange man wearing a black robe with a hood over him was just walking through the forest trail, minding is own business. Until he gets this strange feeling.

?: Huh..?

The mysterious man looks up into the Digital sky, and he get's this uneasy feeling.

?: I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling... something really bad is coming for us.

Then he looks behind himself, and he calls for someone.

?: Ninjamon!

Then a strange creature appeared. He was wearing a red mask and had a sphere like body with arms and legs, and he was wearing a ninja style outfit,  
with a sword on his back.

Ninjamon: You called for me.

The mysterious man turned around and faced Ninjamon.

?: Yes my old friend. I wan't you to go around the Digital World. Find out if there's anything wrong and report back to me when your finished.

Ninjamon: Understood. Leave it to me.

Then Ninjamon just jumped in the air and left. Then the strange man just continues to look up at the sky.

?: I hope i'm wrong about this.

* * *

**FALLING TUNNEL, UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

After WarGreymon was sent down to his doom because of Dexmon, he couldn't believe that this is happening, and that he could not do a thing to stop it.  
He can only wait and find out what is going to happen to him next at the end of this tunnel.

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Why? How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so blind?)

But as he was in his thoughts, out of nowhere, a strange light appears in front of WarGreymon.

WarGreymon: What? What is... who are you?

Light: Do not worry, WarGreymon, i'm here to help you.

WarGreymon was in shock about how this strange light knows about him and his situation.

WarGreymon: Your here to... help me? How?

Light: By giving you another chance, if you choose to accept it.

WarGreymon pondered if to trust this strange light. But in his situation, what choice did he have.

WarGreymon: OK, I accept, just please get me out of this mess.

Hearing WarGreymon's answer, the strange light started to spread around WarGreymon.

Light: It shall be done, WarGreymon.

WarGreymon: HUH!

The strange light started to engulf WarGreymon and then, just like that, they vanish into thin air.

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

At Northwest Middle School, all seem to be peaceful. The sun was shining, no clouds in the sky, and there seem to be no worries... until now.

?: Hey, toss it over here.

?: Alright. Here it comes.

But then, the School second floor window breaks into many pieces and hits the ground below.

?: Oh snap!

?: Run!

Three 13 year old boy's start running down the School hallway trying to get away from there teacher, Mr. Drake.  
Mike, 13 years old, wears a black shirt with blue jeans with white sneakers.  
James, 13 years old, wears a red jacket with brown shorts with black boots.  
Lucas, 13 years old, wears a white shirt with blue outer lines, and wears black shorts with red sneakers.

Mr. Drake: Lucas! Mike! James! You three get back here this instant or else your going to be in so much trouble!

Mike: More trouble then we're already in?

Mr. Drake: Get back here!

Then Mr. Drake started running after the three of them down the hallway. He was your normal teacher with the whole suite and everything.

Lucas: You just had to say, "Lucas, throw the football over here."

Mike: Hey, you through the football, your the one who missed and hit the window.

James: Yeah, why should we be in trouble for what you did Lucas?

Lucas: Look, we were all there guys, and were going to be in so much trouble if Mr. Drake catches us.

They start running down the stairs into the first floor and sprinted toward the front door. But in the process, they ran right pass some random girl they don't know, she had blonde hair, was wearing a red t-shirt with a purple skirt, and was wearing pink sneakers.

?: Hey! Watch where your going! There are other people here you know!

The three boys just kept sprinting toward the front door. They went down the stairs and they could see the front doors.

James: I see the front door!

Mike: I think we're home free you guys.

But then, Mr. Drake jumps out of the corner and stands right in the middle of the front door.

All: YIKES!

They all stopped instantly in a unison.

Mike: How does he do that?

James: How should I know.

Mr. Drake: Now this ends here. You three are in huge trouble now.

Lucas ponders for a way out, and with a look on his face he had an idea.

Mike: We're busted.

Lucas: Not were not. Split up!

The three of them split up into three hallways and Mr. Drake starts to chase down one of them, and that someone is the one who said the idea. Lucas Blake.

Mr. Drake: Blake! You get back here right this instant!

Lucas: (Oh man, why is he chasing only me?)

Lucas sprints out the back door and heads right towards the School football field.

Lucas: You'll never take me alive!

Mr. Drake: Oh yeah Lucas, will just see about that!

Lucas sprints across the football field, and then just his luck, he slips on a mud puddle, do to last nights rain.

Lucas: OH SNAP!

He slips and hits the ground on his stomach and slides in front of the Northwest Middle School Cheerleaders while they were in the middle of practicing.

Cheerleaders: (Laughs)...

Lucas: Well, this is embarrassing.

However, one girl walks toward Lucas and helps him up. Her name was Kim, his childhood friend since the 1st grade. Kim just turn 13 two months ago and joined the cheerleaders. She was wearing the average cheerleader outfit with green and red lining colors.

Kim: Need some help there Lucas?

Kim extended her right arm and helped Lucas up on his feet from falling in the mud.

Lucas: Thanks Kim, you always seem to be there when I need help.

Kim: That's what friends are for. But um...

Lucas turns around to see Mr. Drake steaming mad and the cheerleaders backing away from him.

Mr. Drake: Blake... your in a whole lot of trouble.

Lucas: I'm a dead man.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE, NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After going through an embarrassing event in the principals office, the boys manage to talk there way out of the principal telling there parents by cleaning the entire football field after the game. And it was not pleasant to them.

Mike: I can't believe this, this is the worse.

James: I know, this stinks.

Lucas: Well look on the bright side you guys, at least they won't be tell our parents about any of this.

Mike and James: True.

* * *

**SOMEONE'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The strange man is looking outside his house. His house is very similar to a traditional Chinese house.

?: I still can't shake this uneasy feeling. What could it be?

All of a sudden, another strange person with a shadow of a small creature come's into the room.

?: You asked for me, Grand Master.

The so called Grand Master turned and faced these two mysterious figures.

Grand Master: Yes. I need you to do me a huge favor.

?: What do you wan't me to do?

The Grand Master hands him a backpack with a computer and other supplies inside.

?: What's this for?

Grand Master: I need you to go to... the human world.

The mysterious figure was a little shock to hear this.

?: I haven't been back there in so long, but if that's the case... i'll go.

The strange boy took the backpack from the Grand Master.

Grand Master: Thank you. You always been a good student. Well actually, your my only student. Which makes you the best student.

?: I see. Thanks Grand Master.

He then puts the backpack on, and then turns around to face the little creature with him.

?: Let's go, Monodramon.

The creature reveals himself to be a small dragon like creature with light purple scales all over.

Monodramon: Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going already.

The mysterious boy turned towards the computer and then a flash of light started to suck him and this creature  
called Monodramon into the computer. Then they just vanished.

Grand Master: Good luck you two. I have a feeling you might you need it.

* * *

**THOUSAND OF FEET ABOVE NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

WarGreymon appears in a flash of light way above the School grounds, and then he begins to fall all the way down to ground below.

WarGreymon: Oh no... not again! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

**OUTSIDE NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL GROUNDS, RIVER STREAM, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The sun was starting to set as Lucas is now alone at a river stream throwing rocks in the stream and enjoying his quiet time.

Lucas: (Sighs)... You know, sometimes I think that my life is just... boring. Same things, same people, same trouble, same old times.

Lucas then looks up into the sky.

Lucas: You know what... I wish that something cool would happen to me. Something that could really make my life interesting. I'm not asking for much.  
Just something. Anything.

Then suddenly, he sees something unusual falling out of the sky.

Lucas: Huh..? What in the world is that?

He was looking at the falling object, and notice it was something he never seen before.

Lucas: Wait! Could this be the thing I wished for? If it is, it looks weird, yet, amazing.

Slowly, the strange figure starts to get bigger and bigger as it continues to fall toward Lucas.

Lucas: Um... why is it getting bigger?

Then the shadow of this giant figure was all around Lucas's location.

Lucas: And why do I think it's going to land of me!

Lucas starts running out of the way, as the strange figure lands in the river stream, making a huge splash in the process. Lucas was hiding behind the  
trees nearby. Then the huge creature just lays there, motionless. Lucas then peaked out to see this mysterious creature for himself.

Lucas: Huh... what in the world... is that thing?

Lucas starts to slowly walk toward the strange creature. But suddenly, It opens it eye and looks at Lucas.

Lucas: AH!

The creature, who we all know is WarGreymon, couldn't help but wonder... who is he?

WarGreymon: Who... are you?

Lucas starts to regain some of his courage and starts to talk back to WarGreymon.

Lucas: I... i'm... Lucas. Lucas Blake. Who... are you?

WarGreymon: I'm WarGreymon, a Digimon.

Lucas was a little confused now. He never heard of a Digimon before in his life.

Lucas: A Digimon? what's a Digimon?

WarGreymon: It's short for Digital Monsters. Are you by chance... a human?

Lucas: Yes.

WarGreymon was relieve to hear this. He got to meet an actual human for himself.

WarGreymon: I don't believe it, a human... right in front of me. Could this be that second chance I was given?

Lucas: What are you talking about? I don't understand what your trying to say.

WarGreymon starts to lift up one of his arms and started to slowly touch Lucas.

WarGreymon: Listen, I wan't to ask you. Do you believe... in miracles?

Lucas was just confused at that question he asked him. It felt weird that a strange creature is asking him this question.

Lucas: Well I... I don't know. I never really thought about that stuff.

WarGreymon just closes his eye's, and tells Lucas something he will never forget.

WarGreymon: If that's the case, then let me tell you this. There is such thing... as a miracle.

Lucas was in shock to hear this from this strange creature know as a Digimon.

Lucas: I... I can't believe it.

Lucas was now just smiling with joy.

Lucas: This is amazing!

He then slowly touches WarGreymon, and then suddenly, a light started to engulf WarGreymon.

Lucas: Huh! What the!? What's happening to you!?

As WarGreymon was starting to be engulf in the light around him, he had to say his last words to Lucas.

WarGreymon: Listen to me human. I've been given... another chance, and I believe... that second chance... is to be... by your side.

Lucas: What? What are you talking about!? Your still not making any sense!

WarGreymon: You'll know... in time.

Then the light fully engulfs WarGreymon, and then he starts to has turned into an egg. The egg started floating into the hands of Lucas.

Lucas: What the? What just happen? What's with the big egg?

Suddenly, a light forms again near Lucas, and a strange device is now near Lucas. It was small with an orange ring in the center, and it had an orange stripe from the top of the ring all the way to the top of the device and it was orange on the two buttons that are below the orange ring. Lucas then grabs this strange device.

Lucas: What in the world is this thing? And this egg? What on earth is going on here!?

Lucas ponders for a minute about all of this, but then he notice the sun was almost gone.

Lucas: Oh snap! If I don't get back home soon my Mom and Dad are gonna give me a mouth full about it again.

He then puts the mysterious egg into his backpack and puts the device in his pocket and heads for home.

Lucas: I don't know what all of that was about... but for some strange reason, I have a good feeling about this.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

The evil creature known as Dexmon, is now about to begin whatever he was planning to do.

Dexmon: Alright, everything is ready. It's time!

A portal opens up right in front of him, and then he sends something through the portal. It was a small object, that look similar to a grenade, and it  
went right through the portal.

Dexmon: By the time it explodes... it'll be far to late for anyone to do anything about it!

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SKY, DIGITAL WORLD**

The grenade looking object is now in the middle of the digital sky, but now it's starting to beep very loudly, and then... it explodes, and a giant sonic boom  
was released all over the Digital World.

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The so called Grand Master, just heard this loud noise in the sky, and now he is worried more then ever.

Grand Master: Oh no... this dose not look... or sound good. Just what is happening here?

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas was almost back at his home after he obtain a weird device and a strange egg from a wounded creature known as WarGreymon, a Digimon.  
But along the way, he ran into someone.

Kim: Lucas! Wait up!

Lucas turned around to see Kim coming toward him. She was out of her cheer leading outfit, and was wearing her usual pink t-shirt with a white skirt  
and blue sneakers.

Lucas: (Oh no.)

Kim was now near Lucas. And Lucas was even more worried now.

Kim: Lucas, why were you running so fast? Are you in a hurry or something?

Lucas just had that freaked out look on his face.

Lucas: Listen Kim, I love to talk to you, but I gotta get home, or I will be in big trouble if I don't get back in time for dinner. My Mom and Dad are pretty  
strict when it comes to that kinda stuff.

Kim: I see, now it makes sense with that look on your face.

Just as Lucas was about to sprint again, the strange device falls out of his back pocket.

Lucas: (Seriously? Why now?)

Kim: Hello there, what's this?

Kim then picked up the strange device.

Lucas: Um... that's... a... watch. Yes, a watch. I bought it after School today.

She was still confused about it. But she just thought Lucas was right about it. She wasn't really gonna bother with thinking about it.

Kim: Oh, it sure is weird looking watch.

Lucas: I know. But I bought it anyway.

Lucas swipes the device from Kim and starts sprinting again down the street to his house.

Kim: I will never understand that boy.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

When Lucas got home he took of his shoes and then headed straight for his room to get a better look at this strange device and this mysterious egg he received from WarGreymon. His house is a one floor house, with an average look that most houses have on them. But just as Lucas was heading  
toward his room, his mother called him.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, is that you sweetie?

Lucas stopped for a minute to answer his mother's obvious question.

Lucas: Yeah it's me Mom, i'm home. Where's Dad?

Mrs. Blake: He's working late tonight, lucky for you.

Lucas: OK then.

Lucas then heads straight for his room and closes the door. His room was a little messy, and he has a screen door in his room. Then he takes the mysterious egg out of his backpack and lays it on his bed and places the strange device near the egg.

Lucas: Alright, what in the world are these things? They certainly don't look like anything I ever seen before in my life.

But just as he was thinking about all of this, his little 9 year old brother Robert Blake opened the door. His little brother was wearing a red shirt with black shorts and white socks. He normally has blue and black shoes on. But not in the house.

Robert: Hi big brother, what's going on with you this time?

Lucas: Robert, not now. I am in the middle of figuring something out at the moment.

Then Robert notice the giant egg on Lucas's bed.

Robert: You mean that strange looking egg on your bed? Because it's sure is big.

Lucas just could not believe it. Already, someone saw this. What was he gonna do now?

Lucas: Oh man, you weren't suppose to see that. OK whatever you do, please don't tell Mom or Dad about this, OK.

Robert: Don't worry big brother, my lips or zipped.

Now Lucas was starting to get a little more relieved at that. He could always count on his little brother when he needs him.

Lucas: Thanks little bro.

But suddenly, after Lucas said that, the egg started to glow and the device started to beep loudly.

Lucas: Huh... what in the world?

Robert: What's going on?

Lucas: I don't know, but get back.

Mrs. Blake heard the strange sound coming from Lucas's bedroom and starts to wonder.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas. Is everything OK in there?

Lucas and Robert just gave a freak out look at each other. But they had to answer her, or she was gonna open the door and see the big egg.

Lucas: Uh... yeah. Everything is fine Mom.

Robert: Yeah... everything is OK here.

Mrs. Blake, outside the door, was a little shock to hear that Robert was in Lucas's room.

Mrs. Blake: Robert? I didn't know you were in there. OK then. Don't forget dinner is in one hour.

Lucas and Robert: OK Mom.

All of a sudden, the egg starts to glow very brightly, and then something incredible happen... the egg hatched. Then a strange creature that's small  
and looks like a strange cat looking thing which shape like a ball and it black all around.

Lucas: Huh?

Robert: Wow! Look at that thing.

Robert just started going toward the strange creature.

Lucas: Robert, don't go near it.

Robert: Oh come on big brother. I don't think it's gonna hurt me. He doesn't look that bad.

Robert then puts his hand on the creature, and then it starts to close it's eye's and enjoys being petted like that.

Robert: See, he won't hurt me. He's a softy.

Lucas: I... don't... believe this.

Just then, the device is acting up and a strange holographic image of the creature pops on the screen and the name and info of the creature is  
being displayed.

Lucas: Hello, what do we have hear?

Lucas then picks up the device and starts to read the information on it.

Lucas: It's say's here, that creature is named Botamon.

Robert laughed at little. Being the child he his, he couldn't help but laugh.

Robert: Botamon, that's a funny name.

Lucas: I don't know about that. But this day is getting stranger and stranger by the minute. First something almost crushes me, and now this.

All of a sudden the creature is starting to make a strange sound. It was one of the most common sounds that anyone could make.

Lucas: Oh boy, I know that sound anywhere.

Robert: It's hungry.

Lucas: Well, lucky for us, I always save a batch of chips from the School cafeteria in my closet.

Lucas goes for his closet and pulls out a couple bags of chips. Then Botamon, starts to instantly eat them one at a time.

Robert: Wow, he's an even bigger eater then you Lucas.

Lucas: Haha, very funny.

Robert: I mean, look at him go.

Lucas: He sure has a big stomach for a little guy.

Just then, Mrs. Blake calls Lucas for something.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas! Can I get your help real quick.

Lucas knew he had to answer her, but he didn't like leaving his little brother with this weird creature.

Lucas: Uh... coming Mom! Stay here and don't let him go anywhere.

Robert: Right, you can count on me.

Lucas: Thanks.

Lucas then got out of his room, and his mother showed him something very strange. Mrs. Blake shows Lucas the phone and the other electrical equipment  
is acting very strangely, and in the bedroom, the device is starting to make a beeping sound as well at the same time.

Mrs. Blake: I don't know what's going on with everything, it's like aliens are coming or something.

Lucas: Yeah, it does seem a little weird for this to be happening.

Mrs. Blake just puts the the phone away, because there seem to nothing they can do about it.

Mrs. Blake: Hmm, i'll have your father look at it when he comes home.

Lucas: OK. Dad might know a little more about this.

When Lucas got back to his room, the strangest thing was now looking at him in the face.

Lucas: AH! What in the world!?

Robert: Look Lucas, Botamon changed.

Robert is now holding a different looking creature in his hands, same as Botamon shape but now its sorta light pink and has bright red eye's and what looks like two weird looking things coming out of the top of it's head, and now the device is showing another holographic image.

Lucas: Uh... OK... It says here, that new creature is called Koromon, it's suppose to be the form after Botamon.

Robert, being the child he is, couldn't help but be fascinated at that.

Robert: Wow, I didn't know you can change forms.

Koromon: I Sure can.

Lucas and Robert were in shock that it can now talk to them.

Lucas and Robert: AAAH!

They jumped back, and Koromon just now had a confused look on his face.

Koromon: What? Did I say something?

Lucas: Huh, yeah, you did, for real!

Koromon: Oh, sorry.

Robert: Wow, he gets cooler by the minute.

Robert then runs over toward Koromon and picks him up.

Robert: He's just so cool, can we keep him big brother?

Now Lucas was just confused even more. He didn't know what to do now.

Lucas: Huh?

Koromon: Funny thing about that you guys, i'm actually Lucas's Digimon.

Lucas and Robert just jumped at what Koromon just said.

Robert: What?

Lucas: I agree, what?

But Koromon only smiled at Lucas.

Koromon: Yeah, i'm your Digimon Lucas.

Lucas is now in shock what he is hearing from this strange creature. What else can happen to him?

Lucas: I can't believe this is happening to me.

Robert: I'll say. You are so lucky big brother.

Just then, Mrs. Blake walks into the room to tell them dinner is ready, but...

Mrs. Blake: OK boy's, dinner is...

But when she got in the room, she is now looking Koromon in the face.

Koromon: Hello.

Then Mrs. Blake couldn't help but to freak out about Koromon.

Mrs. Blake: AAAAAAAAAAAH! What is that thing!?

Lucas just got right in between Koromon and his mother.

Lucas: Huh... I can explain.

Mrs. Blake: OK then... explain!

When Lucas explained everything that happen to him involving this creature, Mrs. Blake started to calm down a little. However, unknown to them,  
Koromon sneakily exits the bedroom do to the smell of dinner on the table.

Mrs. Blake: OK, now it's making a little sense now, I guess. But I don't understand why you brought that thing here?

Lucas: What was I suppose to do, I didn't think. But Mom please, don't make him leave, we just got to know him, and he's not a bad... little... guy, honest.

Robert: Yeah, please Mom, can we keep him, please.

Mrs. Blake was confused about what to say to her two boy's now. She wasn't prepared for any of this.

Mrs. Blake: I don't know. Let me think on this.

?: AAAAAAAAHH!

But then, all of a sudden, a scream is heard from the dinning room. It was Lucas's Dad screaming at the sight of Koromon.

Mr. Blake: What in the world is this thing!?

Koromon: Wow, you people sure do like to scream a lot.

Then Mr. Blake's panic face just started to vanish.

Mr. Blake: Huh... hold on, you can talk?

Koromon: I sure can.

Now he had a fascinated look on his face now.

Mr. Blake: That's just unbelievable.

Lucas, Robert and Mrs. Blake ran into the dinning room and found Mr. Blake and Koromon facing each other.

Lucas: OK Dad, I can explain everything.

Mr. Blake: No need Lucas, I heard this thing can talk.

Lucas: Well, at least you know that much.

After Lucas explains the entire thing to his Dad, his Dad can only be in more shock then his Mother was.

Mr. Blake: I really don't believe this. But, it's amazing that all of this happen to you in just one day.

Lucas: Yeah, I know right.

Mrs. Blake just stepped in on their little fascination about all of this.

Mrs. Blake: Um... hello. What about this thing.

Robert: He's called Koromon Mom.

Koromon: That's my name alright.

Robert: Can we keep him Dad, please.

Mr. Blake just had a pondering look on him now.

Mr. Blake: Hmm.

Lucas: Dad please, i'll take full blame for whatever he does. Just please, let him stay.

Koromon: Yeah, please, can I stay?

After a few seconds, he told them his answer.

Mr. Blake: Well. I guess if Lucas is serious about this, alright.

Lucas, Robert and Koromon: YES!

Once the whole Koromon situation has been resolved, things couldn't get any better. Maybe. Lucas is now in his room after a good dinner with everyone, including Koromon, which was actually, not that strange for some reason. Lucas just lands on his bed with his back first.

Lucas: Man, i'm glad your sticking around Koromon. I couldn't image what I would have done if you weren't.

Koromon just jumps right on top of Lucas.

Koromon: Yeah. I also think that Robert is really excited to.

Lucas: Oh please. My little brother can get excited about almost anything.

Then Lucas began to wonder about something.

Lucas: Hmm, so, your my... Digimon, right?

Koromon: Yep.

Lucas just closed his eye's.

Lucas: I cannot believe this is happening to me.

Koromon: Hey, but look on the bright side Lucas, i'm here right. Isn't that what really matters?

But then, Lucas just had a smile on his face and looks at Koromon.

Lucas: Yeah, for some strange reason, that does seem like a good thing.

Koromon: Haha.

Lucas and Koromon are now in Lucas's bedroom enjoying the rest of night away, unaware to them and everyone, that this is only to be the calm before a fierce storm.

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was still at his computer, but then his screen was picking up something very strange. It was showing there was strange activity  
going on in the digital barrier.

Grand Master: Odd. What does this mean?

He then continued to start pressing buttons on his computer as he was now trying to figure out all of this. Then he comes across something that he  
will not believe.

Grand Master: Oh my. How is this happening? It can't be.

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY LIMITS, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Somewhere out there, a portal is opening in the forest, and all that can be seen in the portal is some glowing red eye's... the sign of something bad is coming.

?: (Growls)...

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Episode 02: A Day to Remember

_**Episode 02: A Day to Remember**_

_**With Koromon now in Lucas's life, how will he deal with him and the approaching threat that is slowly heading towards him, and his School? But more **_**_importantly... how will he explain Koromon to his friends?_**

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was trying to figure out what is exactly happening to the Digital World. All he knows right now is that strange sonic boom that filled the sky yesterday. But as he investigates on his computer, he discovered something that will change everything.

Grand Master: (Gasp)... Oh no. This is terrible. The barrier between the Digital World and the Human World is starting to vanish. What is going on here?

Just then, Ninjamon appears right behind him.

Ninjamon: Sir!

The Grand Master turned around to face Ninjamon.

Grand Master: What did you manage to find, Ninjamon.

Ninjamon: Just that loud sound, but you already know that by now. Sorry. There wasn't much except for that.

The Grand Master was a little upset about that. But there was nothing more that Ninjamon could do.

Grand Master: It's alright Ninjamon, you tried. You can go now.

Ninjamon: Yes sir.

Then Ninjamon just jumps right out the Grand Master's door.

Grand Master: Great. Somehow I got to figure out what's going on around here. I just wish I knew I had some sort of clue.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The sound of snoring was heard inside of Lucas's bedroom as he was still sleeping on his bed. But then Koromon got on top of the sleeping Lucas and  
started bouncing on him.

Koromon: Come on Lucas, time to wake up. Your Mom said so.

That woke Lucas up as he just gave Koromon a half awake look on his face, and all Koromon did was smile back at Lucas.

Lucas: You know, just because my Mom said so, that doesn't mean you have to do it. I have an alarm clock you know.

But Koromon was just confused by what Lucas just said to him. He didn't know anything about the human world and it's technology.

Koromon: What's an alarm clock?

Hearing that, Lucas just dove the back of his head into his pillow with disbelief.

Lucas: Unbelievable.

Koromon: (Laughs)...

* * *

**KATY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The people on the streets are in shock to see what's coming down the road. It was a giant creature that looks similar to a rhino, but it has a white body  
with a black shell on it's back and a horn connected to it's shell, and walking on four legs. Two guys just looked at this strange creature coming down  
the street and heading towards the big city.

Man 1: What on earth is that thing?

Two guys wearing business suites are just watching this strange creature walk right pass them.

Man 2: Looks like some sort of rhino, or something. It might have been in the circus.

Man 1: Still, I better call animal control on this big time.

One of them tries to call animal control, but for some reason, his phone was not working.

Man 1: Hey! What in the world is wrong with this thing now? I fully charged it last night.

His phone was just displaying one's and zero's on the screen.

Man 2: Didn't you pay the phone bill?

Man 1: That's not funny.

Then the creature continues to walk down the streets, heading toward the city.

Man 2: I hope that thing doesn't leave a giant mark.

Man 1: What does that suppose to mean?

Man 2: Trust me, you don't wanna know what that means.

I think we all know by what that Man was saying.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas was in his room, getting ready for another day at Middle School. His little brother already left for Elementary, and his Dad left for work. His Mom however, was a housewife, so she was still around.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas! Hurry up or you'll be late for School!

Lucas was just running from place to place, trying to grab what he needs for his day at School.

Lucas: I'm hurrying Mom! I just need to get a few things in order!

Mrs. Blake: Well hurry up! You know how Mr. Drake is if one his students is late. And the last thing we need from him is a complaint about you being late.

Hearing that, Lucas remembered the trouble he and his friends caused him yesterday.

Lucas: (Gee... don't remind me.)

As Lucas was just trying to get his things straight, Koromon was just curious about this place called School.

Koromon: Lucas, what is School?

Lucas: It's a place where young people like me, and Robert, go to learn about... stuff.

Koromon began to think about it, and he kinda liked the fact of School.

Koromon: Wow, I didn't know there was place with so many humans like you, Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah, well, there is.

Then Koromon had a smile on his face. And he just had to ask that one question on his mind.

Koromon: Can I come?

Lucas: No.

Then Koromon smile was now gone.

Koromon: But... why not?

Lucas had to turn around and explain everything to Koromon.

Lucas: Because if someone sees you at School with me... there is going to be a panic or something. And that's the last thing I need is to deal with a panic.

Koromon: But...

Lucas: No buts Koromon. You can't come.

Koromon was now upset. He really wanted to go with Lucas to School.

Koromon: That's not fair.

Lucas: Yeah well, sorry. Something's in life aren't fair Koromon.

Then Lucas had that look on his face that said "I forgot something".

Lucas: Oh, that reminds me...

Lucas ran out his bedroom door to get some quick toast spread with butter, but Koromon saw Lucas's backpack was still open, and denying what Lucas told him, he jumped right into Lucas's backpack before Lucas saw him.

Lucas: OK, let's see...

Lucas grabs what else he needed, including that strange device he got yesterday.

Lucas: Oops, I don't want to forget this either. Whatever it is.

Then he grabs his backpack, unaware that Koromon is in there as he starts to walk out the front door.

Lucas: I'll see ya after School, Mom.

Mrs. Blake: OK Lucas. See ya soon sweetie.

Lucas just started running down the streets. He was still unaware of Koromon hiding in his backpack.

Koromon: (Hehe... I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets a load of me at School.)

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The rhino looking creature, was now in the city area, and is starting to go on a rampage through out the city. It's smashing everything in it's path, and now  
the police are starting to take this into their own hands.

Cop 1: OK men, when I say "fire", blast that thing until it can't move anymore.

Squad: YES SIR!

The creature still would not stop coming, so the police did what they had to do.

Cop 2: It's still coming sir!

Cop 1: OK men, ready... aim... FIRE!

The police squad opened fired on the creature... however there attempt was not working. The bullets just started bouncing off the creature's shell like  
nothing happened. That only seem to make the creature angry.

Cop 2: Huh... sir... what just happen?

Cop 1: Don't I wanna know deputy.

Then the creature starts to roar in rage as he now charges at them. There was only one thing for the police to do now.

Cop 1: Retreat!

The creature smashed all of the policemen's cars, and he just continued his path of destruction on the city.

Cop 2: Just what is that thing?

Cop 1: I don't know, but it sure is something I never seen before in my life.

Then the giant rhino just kept on walking and smashing along the street.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Mrs. Blake was is in shock what she is watching on the current news update. The mysterious rhino creature is tearing apart the entire city area.

Newsman: As you can see, the police are trying everything they can to stop this strange creature, but there attempts don't seem to be going so well.

Mrs. Blake was a little worried now. What was going to happen to the city?

Mrs. Blake: Oh my... this is horrible. Koromon are you seeing all of this?

But to Mrs. Blake's surprise, Koromon was nowhere to be found anywhere in the house.

Mrs. Blake: Koromon? Where are you?

She then starts to look around the house, but she still couldn't find the little guy anywhere.

Mrs. Blake: Hmm... I wonder where that little guy went?

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas and his friends, Mike, James, and Kim, are in Mr. Drake's room, learning about whatever it is there suppose to be learning. But Lucas can only  
focus is mind of the strange device that came with Koromon, and the events that happen to him yesterday with WarGreymon.

Lucas: (Hmm... I still can't figure out what this thing is suppose to do. All I know is that it can show info on these creatures called Digimon, and it seems  
to react toward whenever Koromon changes. What is this thing?)

While he was in his thoughts, Mr. Drake was not happy with Lucas's lack of focus. He doesn't like it when students don't pay attention to him in class.

Mr. Drake: Mr. Blake!

Then Lucas snapped out of his thoughts.

Lucas: Who!? What!? Where!?

He looked up to see Mr. Drake giving him that look of his. That glare that most students get from their teacher of course.

Mr. Drake: I'm sorry if I seem to be boring you. I'll try to be more interesting!

Lucas: Sorry, Mr. Drake.

Mr. Drake was now walking back to his board after giving Lucas that look of his. Then Mike, James, and Kim start to whisper to poor Lucas.

Mike: You just can't seem to get out of trouble with him now can you.

Lucas: I know, it's like he's out to get me or something.

Kim: Come on... I think your just being a little dramatic about this.

James: Yeah, Lucas always has to make things so weird.

Lucas: Shut up.

James: Ha.

Now Mr. Drake was starting to get angry at the four of them for not paying attention.

Mr. Drake: Pay attention to the board!

All: Sorry, Mr. Drake.

When the bell rang, Mr. Drake left the room for lunch time, then the four friends are just now chatting away, while the other classmates are talking  
about something else. However, Lucas's backpack begins to shake.

Kim: Um... Lucas... Is something wrong with you backpack or something?

Mike: Yeah, it's acting weird.

James: It's not suppose to be acting at all.

Lucas just starts walking toward his backpack.

Lucas: Well... let me see.

Kim: Be careful, Lucas.

As he unzipped his backpack, and all of a sudden, Koromon just jumps right out into Lucas's hands.

Koromon: Lucas!

Lucas: AH! Koromon! What are you doing here!?

Koromon: I'm sorry, Lucas, but I just had to come.

Lucas was now a little upset at the fact that Koromon didn't listen to him about this. What was Koromon thinking he thought.

Lucas: I thought I told you, you couldn't come.

Koromon: I'm sorry, Lucas, but... I just had to.

Now he couldn't believe it even more.

Lucas: (Sighs)... What am I gonna do with you?

But then he realized, he turned around only to see his four friends in shock about this. Mike and James were in shock at first, and then they both just fainted  
at the sight of Koromon. Although, Kim just started walking toward Koromon and Lucas.

Lucas: Kim, guys, I can explain.

Kim just stops right in front of Lucas and Koromon, and she just stares at Koromon.

Koromon: Lucas, why is she looking at me like that?

Kim was just looking at Koromon with a weird look on her face. And then...

Kim: It's... so... cute!

Lucas and Koromon: Huh?

Lucas was a little shock to hear this, a little, because it's Kim after all.

Lucas: You cannot be serious.

Then that red haired girl just swipes Koromon out of Lucas's hands and just started hugging Koromon tightly.

Koromon: Huh... Lucas... what's she doing?

Kim: Lucas, why didn't you tell me about this little guy.

Lucas was just in shock about what Kim just said to him.

Lucas: I... I... I... I... I got nothing.

Kim: Oh he's just so cute.

Kim then continues to hug Koromon, and for some reason, Koromon was starting to like it.

Koromon: Well, that's nice of you to say, haha.

And now Lucas was just frustrated at Koromon.

Lucas: Koromon! Don't encourage her!

Koromon: Sorry Lucas, but i'm just speaking my mind is all.

But then, Kim looked over towards everyone else in the classroom that didn't notice Koromon yet.

Kim: Hey everyone, come see this cute little guy.

And now Lucas was getting even more worried now.

Lucas: Wait... what!?

As everyone starts running over to see Koromon, in the process, they just happen to run over poor Lucas.

Girl 1: Oh my gosh.

Girl 2: He's so adorable.

Koromon: Well that's nice of you to say.

Lucas manage to get his head off the ground, but he seemed to be a little hurt after being run over.

Lucas: Ouch... why me?

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY LIMIT'S, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The strange teen with Monodramon jumps right out of the portal from the Digital World and lands in the Human World. He has been revealed to be wearing  
a black jacket with black jeans and has white sneakers.

?: I don't believe this, i'm finally back. How long has it been?

Monodramon remembered something, this is Shade's first time back in the human world after so long.

Monodramon: This is the human world right? It looks so similar to the Digital World.

?: Sort of, Monodramon.

He then take's out a strange device, similar to Lucas's device, but it's only different feature is that color is not orange, but purple.

?: That's strange, it's picking up a strange reading, and i'm not talking about us.

Monodramon: What strange reading?

He look's at his device for a minute, and then realized what is here, besides them.

?: Oh no! This is not good. Come on Monodramon!

Monodramon: Hey! Wait up!

They just begin to sprint towards the city.

?: I can't believe this is happening. I hope we're not to late.

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Everyone in the classroom is all swarming around Koromon. They just can't believe that this strange, yet to them, cute looking creature is in there classroom.

Girl 1: He's just so cute. I wan't to take him home with me.

Girl 2: Oh no you don't! he's coming home with me.

Koromon didn't mind them fighting over him, but he had to tell them something.

Koromon: Um... I don't wanna be mean or anything, but I already belong to Lucas.

All the Girls: WHAT!?

Then, all of the girl's in the classroom are just now giving the look to Lucas. They couldn't believe that Lucas was the one who has this little guy and not them.

Lucas: Seriously Koromon? You had to go and say that to them?

Koromon: Sorry Lucas, I had to tell them the truth.

Lucas: (Sighs)...

Lucas begins bang his head on his desk non stop.

Mike: (Laughs)... Poor, Lucas.

James: Yeah, big time.

Lucas just started to yell at the two of them.

Lucas: You two are seriously, not helping!

All of a sudden, they heard someone coming towards the classroom. It was Mr. Drake.

Mike: Oh boy.

Lucas: Oh snap! If Mr. Drake sees Koromon, i'm a dead man! Quick, everyone help me hide him.

Everyone was swarming to there desks, while Lucas manage to grab Koromon and stuff him back in backpack just in time before Mr. Drake entered the room.

Koromon: Hey! Lucas, what are you..?

Lucas: Just be quiet and get in the bag.

Then Mr. Drake enters the room, and notices that everyone has a weird look on there face.

Mr. Drake: Why does everyone have a weird look on there face like something happened?

All: No reason.

He didn't really want to know why. So he just turned around to his board.

Mr. Drake: OK then. Let's continue with today's lesson.

Then Mr. Drake just walks right up to the board and begins to wright something down on it.

Koromon: Um... hello..?

Lucas: Quiet Koromon.

Koromon: Oh... sorry.

Of course Mr. Drake heard something in the classroom and he had to say his line.

Mr. Drake: No talking!

* * *

**NEAR NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The rhino creature is still on the rampage in the city area, but then it's senses something nearby. It's the smell of Koromon nearby.

?: (Roar)... enemy!

Then he begins to move toward the School where Lucas and Koromon are.

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

As the final bell rang, Mr. Drake just leaves the room before something could happen he thought. Then Lucas takes Koromon out of his backpack again.

Koromon: Thank goodness... it's really cramped in there Lucas.

Lucas: Gee... I can only wonder why.

All the girls in the room just started coming toward Lucas, because they still cannot believe that Lucas is lucky to have this little creature.

Lucas: Look, i'm sorry girl's. But there is no way any of you can have him alright.

Girls: (Sighs)...

Mike and James then showed up to move them away from Lucas and Koromon.

James: Alright girls, shows over.

Mike: Nothing to see here anymore.

However, Kim was still around Lucas and Koromon.

Kim: Well at least i'm not crazy over... um... Koromon... right?

Koromon: That's my name.

Kim can't help it, she just thought this little guy was just to cute.

Kim: Oh your just so cute.

Koromon: (Laughs)...

And of course, Lucas still couldn't believe it.

Lucas: This is just unbelievable.

But then all of a sudden, a loud noise is heard outside the School. It's that rampaging creature again, and it's looking for Koromon, tearing apart the School grounds in the process.

Mike: What the?

James: What was that?

Everyone is running toward the window to see this creature making damage to the School grounds. But then, Lucas's device was glowing and is now  
showing the creature on the holographic screen.

Lucas: What the?

Kim: Lucas... I though that was just a watch.

Lucas just picked up the mysterious device.

Lucas: I'm sorry Kim, but I didn't know what it was either.

Lucas is now reading the info on this rhino creature, which is now classified as a digimon, just like Koromon.

Lucas: That thing out there is called, Monochromon.

James: What's a Monochromon?

Lucas: It's a Digimon.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard.

All: Digimon?

Lucas: Look don't ask me, I still don't fully understand it myself.

Just then, Koromon jumped out the window and is heading straight for Monochromon.

Kim: Oh no, Lucas! It's, Koromon!

Lucas: WHAT!

Koromon goes toward Monochromon and now engaging him in a one on one battle.

Lucas: NO! Koromon, stop!

Lucas is then running down the hallway to get to the grounds with Mike, James, and Kim right behind him.

Mike: Lucas! Wait for us!

James: Yeah, why should you get all the fun!

Monochromon is charging at Koromon, but Koromon jumps out of the way and Monochromon hits a brick wall, then Koromon released something out of  
his mouth, bubbles?

Koromon: Bubble Blow!

The bubbles hit like rapid fired bullets. But there not affecting Monochromon at all.

Koromon: It's no good. I'm not strong enough to faze him.

Then Monochromon ran towards Koromon once again. But Koromon was quick to dodge Monochromon again. But then Monochromon turned around and  
roared at Koromon. Just then, Lucas and the other's ran outside to see the battle with their own eye's.

Lucas: Koromon!

Koromon turns to see Lucas and the others.

Koromon: Huh... Lucas! Get out of here!

Lucas: No way, i'm not letting you fight that thing all by yourself!

Lucas tried to run towards Koromon, but the other's stopped him.

Kim: Lucas listen to him, you can't fight that thing either.

James: Yeah, he'll destroy you.

Lucas: I don't care!

Lucas tried to sprint towards Koromon, but Monochromon released something from his mouth, three fire balls are launched at Koromon.

Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!

Lucas: Koromon!

Koromon couldn't move out of the way in time and he was hit by the force of the Monochromon's attack.

Lucas: No! Koromon!

All: Koromon!

Lucas ran toward Koromon's side, while Monochromon slowly starts to walk toward them.

Lucas: Koromon... are you alright buddy?

Koromon just slowly opens both of his eye's at Lucas.

Koromon: Lu... cas.

Lucas: Koromon, thank goodness your still alive.

Koromon tried to get Lucas to leave, but his attempts aren't working. Lucas just won't leave.

Koromon: Lucas, please... you got to get out of here.

Lucas: No. I'm not gonna leave you here all alone with that thing.

Koromon: Lucas.

Koromon could not believe this. Lucas was trying to defend him.

Lucas: Come on you overgrown freak of nature, you want to fight someone, fight me. Come and get me!

All: No!

Koromon: Lucas, NO!

Monochromon starts to charge straight for Lucas, but Lucas moved out of the way and Monochromon just continued to chase him.

Lucas: Come on! I'm over here you freak!

Monochromon continues to try to catch Lucas, but Lucas did something Koromon did, he moved out of the way at the last second, and Monochromon hit  
another brick wall. Then Lucas sees something near him.

Lucas: Yes! That might help.

Lucas then runs toward something on the ground, it was a metal pole, and then he threw it at Monochromon. But it didn't scratch him.

Lucas: Dang it!

Koromon: Lucas! Just stop!

Lucas: No way! I am not letting this thing destroy you and the whole School!

But Koromon notice something that Monochromon is about to do. He was about to unleash his attack again. And it was aimed at Lucas.

Koromon: Lucas!

All: Watch out!

Lucas turns to see Monochromon releasing his attack again.

Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!

Lucas tried to get away, but the blast hit the ground right behind Lucas, and the explosion made him fall forward  
in front of Koromon.

Lucas: Ouch... that really hurt.

Koromon: Lucas, please, just stop.

Lucas still refused to listen to Koromon.

Lucas: I... can't. I won't. I won't let you fight that thing all by yourself.

Koromon: But...

Lucas stands right back up and faces the monster with his head held high. He looks directly at Monochromon's direction.

Lucas: Come on! I'm not done with you yet!

Monochromon then charges straight for Lucas, and Lucas can only stand there with bravery in his eye's. As for Koromon, he just jumped up in front of Lucas with all his might, and then he started to glow brightly... and the device starts to beep... and a miracle started to happen.

Lucas: Huh? Koromon? What's happening to you now!?

Kim: What's happening to him?

Mike: I don't know?

While everyone is just in shock, Koromon transformation began.

_KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AGUMON_

Lucas cannot believe this, Koromon has changed into a somewhat of a small dinosaur shape creature, with orange scales all around his body, and he now  
has claws on his hands and feet, and has bright green eye's. Lucas was just in shock by this sudden transformation.

Lucas: Ko... Koromon? Is that really you?

Agumon: I'm not Koromon anymore, Lucas. You can call me Agumon now.

Lucas and everyone was in shock about this transformation that happen to Koromon, or should I now say... Agumon.

Lucas: No... way. It happened again. You transformed!

Agumon: I sure did.

The device is now showing another image, this time, it's about Agumon. Lucas then begins to read the info.

Lucas: It say's here, you are Agumon, the next form after Koromon, awesome!

Agumon: I know right. You gotta admit, this is cool.

Lucas: I'll say.

Everyone couldn't believe as well at Koromon transformation into Agumon.

Mike: Unreal.

James: He actually changed.

Kim: He became from cute and small, to big and so cool looking now.

Then Agumon starts to stare down Monochromon, and now Monochromon starts to roar and charge at Agumon.

Monochromon: (Roars)...

Agumon: Here he come's. Lucas quick, get out of the way. I got it from here.

Lucas: Are you sure?

Agumon: Trust me, I can handle it.

With a look in Agumon's eye's, Lucas believed now, that Agumon can beat him.

Lucas: Alright then. Go get him pal.

Agumon: Thanks Lucas.

Lucas then moves out of the way, and then the battle between Agumon and Monochromon began once again.

Monochromon: (Roars)...

Agumon: Bring it on!

Monochromon charges at Agumon again, but Agumon moves quickly, and Monochromon hits the brick wall once again. The others were a little fascinated  
at this new power that Agumon now possesses.

Mike: Wow, look at him go!

Kim: He's gotten faster as well.

James: He's transformation did more then just change his size and appearance.

While everyone was just fascinated at Agumon's skills, Lucas kept his mind on the battle itself.

Lucas: Come on... you can do it Agumon. You can beat 'em.

Monochromon turns around with a dizzy head and fires his fireballs again at Agumon.

Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!

Agumon dodges all three fireballs, and then launches a fire ball of his own from his mouth back at Monochromon.

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

It hit Monochromon, but it still didn't stop him, he still kept charging at him.

Agumon: It's just no good, his armor is just to thick for me to even sratch him.

Just then, Lucas remembered something. He played a video game about this once. He knew what to do in this situation.

Lucas: Agumon! Aim for his mouth!

Agumon and the other's couldn't believe what Lucas just said.

Everyone: What!?

Agumon: That's crazy, Lucas!

Lucas: It's the only place where his armor can't protect him. Just trust me on this!

Agumon looks at Monochromon's mouth, and then he understands what Lucas is trying to tell him.

Agumon: Oh... I get it now. OK then, here I go!

Monochromon started charging again, but Agumon jumped out of the way, making Monochromon a little angry.

Agumon: Come on. Show me what you got.

Monochromon was about to release his fireballs once again, but Agumon used this chance to hit his mouth while it's wide open with fire.

Agumon: Now! Pepper Breath!

The attack hits square on in Monochromon's mouth, and the fireballs, along with Agumon's fireball, exploded, leaving Monochromon in a lot of mouth pain,  
and he also might have a tooth ache because of this.

Lucas: Alright! He needed to shut up anyway.

Mike and James: It worked!

Monochromon, now in to much mouth pain, fell to the ground, with his mouth wide open and smoke coming out of it.

Agumon: I did it... I beat him!

Lucas: Agumon! You did it pal!

Agumon: I did, didn't I!

Agumon ran straight into Lucas's arms, and they can't help but be proud of this victory.

Kim: Well what you look at that.

All the Girls: Awe...

Lucas: This dose not proof anything!

Everyone just started laughing at that.

Agumon: Oh come on Lucas, hahaha.

Lucas: Agumon!

All: (Laugh)...

Everyone can't seem to help but laugh at Lucas about this. But then, out of nowhere, a light seems to be behind the fallen Monochromon, and it just seems  
to suck him in.

All: Huh!

Monochromon just vanished into thin air. But then, there is an image of a shadow figure and a smaller figure with it, and they just suddenly disappear,  
like they were never there.

Lucas: OK... what was that all about?

There was a small silence, but that was soon broken.

Agumon: I don't know? But who cares. We still beat him.

Lucas: Yeah, that's true.

Everyone ran outside and circle around Lucas and Agumon, celebrating there victory. They can't believe they beat him.

Mike: You two actually did it.

James: I knew you guys could.

All the Girls: Agumon did it!

Agumon: Well, I did have help from, Lucas, girls.

Lucas: Nah...

Kim: You two make a good team you know that.

Lucas: Hey, we do, don't we.

Agumon: We sure do.

All: (Laugh)...

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master is hearing the report that his student has sent him. He could not believe that a Digimon was able to enter the human world.

Grand Master: I can't believe this is happening, but it seems that my theory about this event was right on the money.

He started to look at his computer screen and then the Grand Master had a look in his eye that showed that he was really worried now.

Grand Master: The barrier between the Human World and the Digital World... is destroyed. That means... we're all in great danger now.

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After the battle with Monochromon was finished, the entire class was chatting away about this. However, Lucas, Mike, James, and Kim, were talking about  
the events Lucas went through the day before this attack. While the other classmates are circling around Agumon to admire him.

Girl 1: I can't believe you went from being so small and cute, to being so strong and cool.

Girl 2: Now I really want to take him home with me.

Of course, Agumon had to tell them the same thing again. That he was already with Lucas.

Agumon: Now girls, I don't wanna break your hearts or anything, but you know I already belong to Lucas.

All the Girls: (Sighs)...

The four friends are chatting about the events Lucas has went through and are now trying to figure out what is going on.

Mike: Man, why does the good stuff always happen to you, Lucas.

Kim: Well, I think it's great that this happen to you, Lucas.

Lucas was just amazed to hear that from Kim.

Lucas: Really... wow.

James: So, what are you going to do with him now?

Lucas thought about that, but nothing came to him about it yet.

Lucas: I'll think of something.

Just then, the heard the two girls near Agumon arguing about who want's to take him home, despite the fact that he is already Lucas's Digimon.  
As for Agumon, let's just say, he's in the middle of this tug-a-war. Literally.

Girl 1: I want him!

Girl 2: No, I want him!

Agumon: Um... Lucas. A little... help!

Lucas couldn't help but to laugh a little at this.

Lucas: Wow, and I thought I was popular with the girls.

Mike, James and Kim: (Laugh)...

Lucas: What?

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Somewhere in the alley's of the city, the strange teen and Monodramon are there chatting about the event with Monochromon that just happened here today.

Monodramon: I can't believe Monochromon was here. But how did he get here?

?: I don't know Monodramon? But that guy... and that Agumon, interest me.

Now Monodramon was starting to get curious about what their going to do next.

Monodramon: So what are we going to do now?

?: We have a job Monodramon, and that's to get rid of all Digimon activity in the human world.

Monodramon now had a worried look on his face.

Monodramon: Then... that means...

?: Yes. I'm sorry for that guy... but we have to get rid of Agumon.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

When Lucas manage to sneak Agumon from the School back to his house, he now has to go through another chat with his parents.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, do you want to explain to us what happen to Koromon. Why did he get so big?

Lucas: Well, now he's Agumon, and I am just about as clueless as you guys are.

Mr. Blake shows something on the newspaper.

Mr. Blake: Really? But can you explain why there was a monster attacking your School today on the news.

Still trying to figure out a way to explain, but nothing came to Lucas's mind. He had no way how to get out of this one.

Lucas: Well... OK I got nothing.

Mr. Blake: Honestly, Lucas.

Nearby them, Robert couldn't help, being the child he is, was playing with Agumon.

Robert: Tag! Your it Agumon.

Agumon: OK then. I'm gonna getcha.

Lucas: But look on the bright side, nobody got hurt. As far as we know of. Besides, if Agumon wasn't around, the whole School would have been destroyed.

Mr. Blake knew he was right about that, but Mrs. Blake had to remind the same thing to Lucas.

Mrs. Blake: Well Lucas, you know your still responsible for this creature.

Lucas: I know, and I promise I won't let him cause any trouble. I swear.

And with a look of relieve, Mr. Blake just let this slide.

Mr. Blake: (Sighs)... well then, that's settled. Now who want's dinner?

Robert and Agumon: I do!

At the dinner table, everyone, including Agumon, was sitting at the table enjoying a relaxing family time at the dinner table. But Agumon can't help but  
now feel a little different.

Lucas: What's wrong Agumon?

Mrs. Blake: You look a little down.

Agumon, at first, was enjoying this the first time when he was Koromon. But now that he was Agumon, he felt a little different about it.

Agumon: It's just... I feel so weird compare to all of you here. Because... i'm well... different.

This made Lucas and his family feel a little concern for Agumon now. They haven't seen him act like this yet.

Lucas: Agumon.

Mrs. Blake: What brought this change?

Agumon: Well, when I was Koromon, I didn't know that much. But now I do. And it's just...

Then Mr. Blake interupts and tells something to Agumon.

Mr. Blake: Listen Agumon, no matter what you are compare to us, as long as your under this roof, and that Lucas is taking responsibility for whatever  
you do, there is no need for to feel left out at this table, alright.

Mrs. Blake: That's right, right now your considered family to us.

Agumon just now has a smile on his face after hearing that.

Agumon: Really? Wow, thanks everyone.

Lucas: Glad you feel better now pal.

He just gave a smile to Lucas and started looking at his food again.

Agumon: I sure do. Now for some eats.

Robert: Eating time!

As there all there eating the food on the table, Lucas can't help but imagine what life is going to be like now that Agumon is apart of it. To him...

Lucas: (After everything that happen to me today... I surely won't forget this day. The day that Agumon really saved me... he saved as all.  
Thank you my friend.)

Unaware to Lucas and the others, Lucas's device is starting to beep again, just after he said that in his mind, that Agumon was his friend, the real reason  
for this is unknown. But soon, it will all make sense.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Episode 03: You Are My Friend

_**Episode 03: You Are My Friend**_

_**What was suppose to be a peaceful Saturday afternoon has now turn into a huge battle. Can Lucas and Agumon outmatch another Digimon? Also, who is this mysterious boy from the Digital World that seems to be wanting to get rid of Agumon?**_

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

In the morning, everyone in the streets just seem to be going about there normal day. Although the damage from Monochromon was already done to the city, everyone is still just going about there day. But, on top of one of the buildings in the city, a creature was gazing out into the unknown world.

?: Hmm... this world... is interesting. So many strange creatures. Yet... I wonder.

He is revealed to be a lion creature on two legs, he had muscles which would make a man's mouth drop, and he carries a dagger on his back.

?: Hmm... wait... I sense a Digimon nearby.

The lion creature puts his hand on the ground and is seem to be feeling the energy in the area.

?: It feels like this creature is hiding some huge power. This I must see. He could be my worthy opponent I have been searching for all this time.  
I must find him!

The lion roars as he now jumps form building to building, trying to get to his "worthy" opponent.

?: Finally, all this time, I just might have found him at last.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back at Lucas's house, everyone is seeing what has happened yesterday on the current news.

Newsman: As you can see, the strange creature is no longer to be found, but the federal agency sent by the mayor is still searching for this unknown creature... it's possible that this monster is still out there. But we will let you all know if there is another update on this mysterious creature.

Lucas and Agumon are just sitting on the couch watching the current news, which was actually yesterdays news.

Lucas: Yeah right, we took him down, right Agumon.

Agumon was watching the T.V. on the other side of the couch.

Agumon: We did. There just wasting there time searching for something that's already long gone thanks to us.

But then Lucas was starting think about something else.

Lucas: You know, that reminds me of something.

Agumon: What would that be?

Lucas just can't seem to figure out what on earth made Monochromon vanish yesterday, and who were those two strange figures that seem to just vanish along with Monochromon?

Lucas: I still can't figure out what those two guys did with Monochromon. First he was there, and the next thing I knew... he was gone. Like he was never  
there to begin with.

However, Agumon just snapped Lucas out of his thoughts.

Agumon: Look on the bright side, Lucas. He's gone right.

Lucas knew Agumon was right about that. So he kinda stopped worrying about it. Yet, he still had it on his mind.

Lucas: That's true Agumon. So why am I worrying about this?

Just then, Mrs. Blake enters the room with Robert behind her.

Robert: Morning, Agumon.

Agumon: Morning to you too, Robert.

Lucas on the other hand was a little shock to not hear the same thing from Robert.

Lucas: Hey, what about me?

Robert: Oops... sorry big brother. I didn't see you there.

Lucas: Of course you didn't.

Agumon couldn't help but laugh a little at Lucas.

Agumon: I guess i'm getting more popular then you already.

Lucas: Hahaha, I wouldn't get cocky if I were you.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Blake can't help but wonder about something.

Mrs. Blake: You know Lucas, i'm curious. What are you planning to do with Agumon on a Saturday?

Lucas and Agumon just look at each other, because they don't know what to do either. But then Lucas had a look on his face that might just be a good idea.

Lucas: I think I have just the idea. Agumon, I believe it's time for to learn something that a teenager, like me, does on day's just like this.

Robert: Oh I know what your talking about.

Agumon was now getting curious about this.

Agumon: What would that be Lucas?

Lucas: Come, i'll show you what i'm talking about.

Lucas and Agumon, followed by Robert, go into Lucas's room. Then Lucas shows Agumon the device known as, the Xbox 360.

Lucas: Behold... I give you... the power that is... gaming!

But since Agumon wasn't familiar with something like that. He had no idea what Lucas was talking about.

Agumon: I don't get it.

Lucas then reveals the Xbox 360 that is near his bedroom T.V., and there were dozens of games near it. Talk about a collection.

Lucas: I'm gonna show you the power of playing a video game.

Robert: Oh sweet. I love playing on the Xbox 360.

Lucas: Even though I kick your butt a lot on it.

Robert pouted and Lucas just laughed. But still, Agumon was confused about all of stuff they're talking about.

Agumon: I still don't get it.

Lucas: Believe me Agumon, by the time I am done with you, you will know... what the art of gaming is.

Then Lucas started up the Xbox 360, turns on three remotes, puts in a random game, and Agumon was just confused.

Agumon: Oh boy...

Lucas: Don't worry Agumon.

Robert: Will try to go easy on you.

Hearing that, Agumon just gulped at the fact.

Agumon: (Why is that happening to me?)

Then, about 2 hours later... Lucas, Robert, and even Agumon are playing away on the Xbox 360. Agumon even manage to figure out how to work  
the controller, despite his hands. As for the game there playing, Halo 4. A very popular shooting game.

Robert: Oh my gosh.

Agumon: Yes! I believe I just won.

Lucas could not believe this, he lost to a Digimon. Which kinda makes sense, because he is a Digital Monster.

Lucas: Oh no way! How on earth..?

Agumon: It's easy when you read your moves after the first few rounds.

Robert: He's got a point Lucas.

Lucas just got a little frustrated about this.

Lucas: He does not got a point, I want a rematch right now.

Agumon: Then set it up already.

Hearing that, Lucas was growing a grin on his face again.

Lucas: Fine.

Mrs. Blake just peaked into the room, and she couldn't help but feel glad that the three of them are getting along, at least for now.  
You know what gaming does to you eventually.

Mrs. Blake: It's always nice to see boy's being boy's. I only hope they don't destroy each other for real.

Then they just continued to yell at each other during the game to throw one another off. That's just how the gamer's play their game with one another.

* * *

**NEAR LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The strange teen and Monodramon are slowly approaching Lucas's house. There mission was simply take out Agumon and send him back to the Digital World.

Monodramon: Are you sure about this? Maybe we could ask the two of them to help us out.

?: Look Monodramon, we have a mission, and we must see it through, even if that means tearing the two of them apart from each other.

Monodramon was still worried about this. He didn't really want to go through with this.

Monodramon: But...

?: No buts. We're going in.

Then they started to head toward the backyard of Lucas's house.

?: (Let's see them get out of this.)

* * *

**ONE MILE FROM LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The lion creature was still jumping from building to building, but he was inching closer to his opponent.

?: Soon, I will find my worthy opponent. Just you wait!

He then continues to jump once again from building to building.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas was on the phone with his across the street neighbor Kim.

Kim: So... how are things going with you and Agumon?

Lucas: Oh everything is just fine. Nothing really bad can happen around here.

Just then, the sound of Agumon and Robert in background about the video game are now going at it.

Robert: Yeah! Take that, Agumon!

Agumon: Oh yeah, i'll get you for that.

Hearing that over the phone, Kim got a little curious.

Kim: Was that Agumon, and your brother?

Lucas: Yes... yes it was. Looks like their going at it on the game without me this time.

On the other line, Kim was just giggling about this.

Kim: Well it sounds like you got some things to take care of there. So i'll leave you to it then. Tell Agumon that I said "hi" to him.

Lucas just said his last words, but with a gentle tone.

Lucas: I will. See ya Kim.

Kim: See ya, Lucas.

Lucas then hangs up the phone and starts to go back to his bedroom with Robert and Agumon going at it on the game console again.

Lucas: You two just couldn't be quiet for one minute while I was on the phone. That's considered very rude you know.

Robert: Was that your girlfriend big brother?

Hearing that, Lucas just freaked out.

Lucas: Robert! She is not my girlfriend!

Then Agumon jumped in on the conversation.

Agumon: I don't want to sound mean or anything, but the way you talk to her...

But Lucas quickly gave Agumon a glare and pointed at him.

Lucas: Quiet you!

Agumon: I'm just saying. When you talk to her you seem a little... gentle with her.

Then Lucas's frustration returned to him.

Lucas: Can we drop the subject already and get back to me kicking your butts at Halo.

Robert and Agumon: Your on!

Then Lucas walks over toward the game console, and sets everything up.

Lucas: Now this is more like it.

But as they were getting ready for yet another round of combat, there was an explosion out in the backyard.

Lucas: What the!?

Agumon: What in the world was that?

Mrs. Blake was the first to see what was going on outside. It was that mysterious teen with Monodramon.

Mrs. Blake: Um... Lucas! I think you have a visitor!

Lucas, Robert and Agumon ran out toward Mrs. Blake to see this mysterious teen for themselves.

Lucas: Oh no! that was Dad's favorite grill.

Robert: He's gonna be so mad about that.

The mysterious boy then shows himself to Lucas and the others.

?: You with the Agumon, get out here now!

Everyone in the house just got a little freaked out about this strange boy.

Robert: Um... Lucas... who is he?

Lucas: What on earth..? Wait a minute.

Lucas ponders for a few seconds, but realized that he and that creature look exactly the same as the shadow figures from yesterday at School.

Lucas: I remember you. Your the guy from yesterday at School aren't you.

The mysterious boy was a little impressed that he figured that out.

?: Well you figured that much.

Monodramon: Maybe this might be more interesting then we thought after all.

?: Maybe.

Lucas then gets out his device, and the info on Monodramon appears on the device's holographic screen.

Lucas: This thing is saying that creature with him is called Monodramon.

Agumon: Monodramon, oh boy, this might be interesting then. They're suppose to be skilled in combat.

The mysterious teen is a little shock to see that he has a device just like him.

?: I don't believe it... where did you get that device?

Lucas only looked at him with a glare.

Lucas: That's none of your business pal.

Then the mysterious boy started to get a little irritated at Lucas.

?: Fine then, then i'll just defeat you and send Agumon back to the Digital World, where he belongs.

Lucas: Digital World?

Lucas got a little confused to hear this. What is the Digital World he wondered.

Robert: No! You can't do that to Agumon, please don't.

Mrs. Blake: Robert, stay back.

Robert: But Mom...

Mrs. Blake just kept Robert back from the battle that's was about to happen.

Lucas: Don't worry Robert. I won't let him do that.

Robert: Big Brother...

Then Agumon turned around and gave Robert a smile.

Agumon: I'm not going anywhere Robert, don't you worry.

Feeling that they can handle it, Robert just smiled back at them.

Robert: Agumon... Lucas... OK. Then go get him you two.

Lucas and Agumon: Hmm.

The mysterious teen, cannot believe that this Digimon has already made friends with humans. That could make  
his task to get rid of him a little bit harder.

Monodramon: I can't believe that there is a Digimon besides me here that befriended a human.

?: I don't care what your going to do, i'm sending Agumon back to the Digital World right now.

Lucas and Agumon just walked up to Monodramon and the mysterious teen.

Agumon: I'm not leaving my friends. Especially since I just learned how to play a video game with them.

Lucas: Agumon... did you really have to explain that to them?

The mysterious boy could not believe what he just heard.

?: What!? You fool, you taught him how to play a video game!? That's it, he has got to go.

Agumon: No way, i'm not going anywhere.

Lucas: Yeah, and besides, this is America. Land of the free and home of the brave pal.

That was true, but the mysterious boy didn't really seem to care.

?: Like I care, he has got to go! Monodramon, attack!

Monodramon: Right! Here I come!

Monodramon then charges forward at Lucas and Agumon, but Agumon was smart to jump in the air and release his attack.

Agumon: Take this! Pepper Breath!

However, Monodramon jumps as well and avoids the attack, and then charges straight for Agumon.

Robert: Oh no!

Lucas: Agumon look out!

Agumon: AAH!

Monodramon make's a fist with his hand and release his punch.

Monodramon: Sorry about this. Beat Knuckle!

The attack hits Agumon right in the stomach with powerful force.

Agumon: GGAAHH!

Lucas and Robert: Agumon!

Agumon then falls to the ground hard. Lucas then trys to run out to help his fallen friend.

Lucas: Agumon!

But then Monodramon lands near Lucas to stop him from going toward his friend.

Lucas: Hey, get out of my way!

Monodramon: Quick, do it now! Send him back to the Digital World!

Everyone was in shock to hear this. They didn't want to loose Agumon to this guy.

Robert: No!

Lucas: No, stop!

Mrs. Blake: You can't do this!

While they were trying to get him to stop, the mysterious boy does not listen and starts to take out something from his backpack, a computer.  
He then opens his computer and uses his device to open the Digital Gate. Surprised, Lucas couldn't believe that he had the same device like he does.

Lucas: What the... he has one of those device's to!?

He then points the computer out at Agumon, and then the light starts to pull Agumon in.

Agumon: N... no! I won't... go... back!

?: This is for your own good Agumon.

Agumon was starting to get closer to the gate inch by inch.

All: No!

But then, out of nowhere, a dagger was thrown at the computer, and it went straight through, destroying it and closing  
the gate.

All: What!?

?: What the... my computer!

Agumon then falls to the ground and notices that he is still in the Human World with everyone he knows. Lucas manage to get pass Monodramon while  
he was not paying attention to him and runs toward his fallen friend.

Lucas: Agumon! Are you okay pal?

Agumon was in a little pain, but he manage to pull himself together.

Agumon: Yeah... i'm alright Lucas. But I thought I was a goner for sure.

The mysterious boy was now getting a little frustrated.

?: Alright! Who did that to my computer!?

Just then, the lion creature shows himself and picks up his dagger.

?: Sorry, but I can't let you take away my worthy opponent.

While everyone was in shock, the mysterious teen takes out his device and reads this creature on his holographic  
screen image.

?: Oh no, that's Leomon. A champion level beast Digimon... this might acquire are full attention Monodramon.

Monodramon: Right!

He then turns his attention on Leomon, but Lucas wasn't done dealing with him yet.

Lucas: Hey wait a minute pal, we aren't finished here! You can't just go and turn your back on us like that!

Not paying attention to him, he continued to gaze at Leomon.

?: Hmm... i'll deal with you and Agumon later, first thing is first. Monodramon!

Monodramon: I'm on it!

Monodramon starts to glow, and the boy's device is also starting to beeping loudly, and then...

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Lucas and the others are in shock to see that Monodramon transformed, just like what Koromon did the other day against Monochromon. Strikedramon  
is a giant dragon that has blue scales, sharp claws and teeth, with metal on his hands, feet, and head to protect him.

Lucas: He can transform too?

Agumon: Who would have thought.

Mrs. Blake tries to pull Robert back into the house. She knew this was going to get really bad from here on out.

Mrs. Blake: Come on Robert, we need to get inside now.

Robert: But Mom...

Mrs. Blake: Come on!

Mrs. Blake manage to get Robert inside, while Lucas and Agumon are still outside with these two big creatures. Lucas  
then reads the info on Strikedramon on his device.

Lucas: Strikedramon, another Digimon. It also saying that he's a champion level, just like this Leomon character.

Agumon: No way, I wouldn't stand a chance against those two.

Strikedramon and Leomon began to face off in a fierce battle, but it seems Leomon had the faster mobility.

Strikedramon: Come here you!

Strikedramon pull out his claw and lunges forward with it.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

Leomon jumps into the air, avoiding Strikedramon's attack. Then Leomon begins to make his fist glow and then, he shoots an aura with a lion's head |  
as the shape at Strikedramon's back.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The attack hits Strikedramon hard, and then he lands face first on the ground.

?: Strikedramon!

Then Leomon makes a perfect landing on the ground, but he was not impressed at this.

Leomon: Did you really think someone like that could ever defeat me? That was just pathetic.

?: Why you!

Leomon then turns his attention on Lucas and Agumon, and then he slowly walks toward them.

Leomon: Now for my real opponent.

Lucas and Agumon started to get worried as Leomon inched closer to them.

Agumon: Why is he looking at me like that?

Lucas: Um... Agumon... if your going to change again... now would be a good time!

Agumon tried to transform just like he did yesterday at Lucas's School. But nothing was happening.

Agumon: I'm trying. But I can't seem to do it.

Lucas: Your kidding me right? Please tell me your just kidding.

The mysterious boy then runs toward Strikedramon, but then, Strikedramon returns to his Monodramon base form.

?: Monodramon! Are you okay?

Monodramon: I'm fine. But he got me good, he's just to strong for me.

Lucas was a little surprise that Strikedramon turned back to Monodramon.

Lucas: OK... I didn't know they can turn back to there other forms.

Agumon: Um... Lucas!

Hearing that, Lucas was snapped out of his thoughts.

Lucas: Oh right, Leomon.

Leomon then stops in front of them and pulls out his dagger, readying his fighting stance.

Leomon: Now then, it's your turn you two.

Agumon: I'm not scared of you big guy.

Lucas on the other hand, was getting a little worried. If he can do that to Strikedramon, he can only image what this  
big guy can do to Agumon.

Lucas: Agumon don't, you saw what this guy did to Strikedramon, and was big, you don't stand a chance.

Agumon: But I... have to try something! Pepper Breath!

The fireball hits Leomon, but it dose nothing to him at all.

Leomon: You must be joking.

Agumon: I wish I was.

Then Leomon begins to give Agumon a glare.

Leomon: Come on, show me that hidden potential! I know your hiding your true power.

Agumon got confused at what Leomon is saying.

Agumon: Hidden potential?

Lucas was wondering about that, but then he might figured it out.

Lucas: Is he talking about you transforming like Monodramon did?

Leomon: That's exactly right.

Agumon then understood what he was saying, but he didn't know how to transform yet.

Agumon: But I... I can't.

Surprised, Leomon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Leomon: What do you mean you can't?

Agumon: I just don't know how.

Leomon: Unbelievable. If you can't, then I might as well...

But then, Lucas shouted something to Agumon.

Lucas: You can Agumon.

Agumon was in shock to hear this from Lucas, what could this mean coming form Lucas he wondered.

Lucas: Agumon, I may not know you that much... but I know you can do this.

Agumon: But how?

Lucas: Because... your my friend.

Agumon was in more shock then he ever was to hear this from Lucas.

Agumon: Lucas... do you... really mean it?

Lucas: I do pal. I really do.

Mrs. Blake and Robert were glad to hear that Lucas admit this feeling to Agumon, and the mysterious teen could not  
believe this is happening.

Leomon: So then... what are you going to do now?

After hearing this, Agumon gets up and faces Leomon with a look in his eye that won't let him be beaten by him.

Leomon: Come on then, show me... what are you going to do!?

Slowly, the device Lucas had was starting to beep loudly, as Agumon took a stand against Leomon.

Agumon: I'm... going... to... protect... my... friend!

Agumon starts to glow in light, just like what happen to Monodramon, and Lucas's device starts to glow and beep. Lucas realized what was happening,  
and he could not believe it. Agumon...

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Lucas, Robert, Mrs. Blake, and the mysterious teen and Monodramon, cannot believe what they just seen.  
Agumon transformed! Lucas then reads his device to see this new creature.

Lucas: Greymon... a champion level dinosaur Digimon. Alright! This is what I call, awesome.

Greymon is a dinosaur Digimon with orange coating, has blue stripes on his back, has an armor shell with a horn on his head, and has sharp teeth and claws.

Greymon: You wan't a fight... well you just got one!

Leomon: Good! This is what I've been waiting for all along!

Inside, Mrs. Blake and Robert couldn't believe that Agumon transformed.

Robert: He gets cooler by the day.

Mrs. Blake: I just hope he gets smaller again. I don't think your father would like this one at the dinner table.

Leomon and Greymon start to engage in combat, and then Leomon releases his signature attack again.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

But Greymon used his strong armor on his head to endure the attack, and it worked well.

Leomon: No way!

Greymon: My turn!

Greymon makes a fireball in his mouth, but it's bigger then when he was an Agumon. He then released his attack right at Leomon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Leomon manage to jump out of the way, then he pulls out his dagger and then trys to cut Greymon, but Greymon was  
able to see those attacks.

Leomon: Hold... still!

Greymon: Never!

Lucas: Come on Greymon! You can beat him!

Hearing Lucas's voice, he manage to pull all his strength together and thrusts himself at Leomon.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Leomon: What!

Greymon then pushed Leomon far back from him. Leomon couldn't believe that he was being outmatched by a such a Dino power house.

Leomon: I may be quick, but he's much stronger then I am. How am I suppose to compete with such power.

Then Leomon jumped up back in the air and started to unleash his attack again at Greymon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Greymon dodged the coming attack. Now Leomon was starting to use his dagger to attack him.

Leomon: Alright then. I'll just use this!

But as Leomon was charging at him, Greymon then began to unleash another attack at Leomon, he shot his giant fireball at Leomon once again.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Leomon: What!?

The fireball was released. Leomon tried to move away, but he didn't move in time, and the attack scorched his back, and he was blasted right to the fence.  
Of course the fence broke in the process.

Leomon: That attack...

Lucas: Alright! Go, Greymon! finish him off!

Greymon walks closer toward Leomon, but Leomon got back up and launched his attack again at Greymon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Greymon took the attack, but being the strong fighter he is, he manage to recover from the attack, and then starts  
to run head first at Leomon while he was still had an injured back.

Leomon: Oh no!

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

Leomon tried to move out of the way, but his back was to burned up to help him move quick enough, and he took the attack  
from Greymon head on.

Leomon: AAAAAAAAHH!

Greymon's attack manage to hit Leomon hard, but the mysterious boy had other ideas in mind.

?: Quick, this is our chance to get out of here.

Monodramon: Got it.

Leomon then landed in the next door neighbor's backyard, now Leomon was in more pain then ever.

Leomon: I don't... believe this.

Greymon: Believe it pal.

Lucas then started to walk up toward Greymon and look directly at Leomon.

Lucas: I think it's time for you to leave, while you still can.

Leomon was in shock to hear this from a human, the question is, why?

Leomon: What? Your just going to let me go?

Lucas: Yeah, you don't seem to be a bad guy to us, you just need a little direction that's all.

Leomon was shock to hear what the human just said to him about himself, but the thing about that was,  
he wasn't wrong about Leomon.

Leomon: I see. You have... good judgement kid... thank you. This truly was... a great experience.

With that said, Leomon manage to jump up with the energy he still had left and leave. Then Greymon started to  
glow and turn back into Agumon.

Agumon: Well... how did I do?

Lucas: You were amazing!

Lucas and Agumon were overjoyed at the victory that just had against Leomon, not to mention, now Agumon can go  
into the champion level. Then, Mrs. Blake and Robert began to run outside toward them.

Robert: Agumon!

Mrs. Blake: Lucas!

Mrs. Blake and Robert ran toward them, and they to were overjoyed to see that they manage to defeat Leomon.

Robert: You were so cool Agumon!

Agumon: Really... you think so?

Mrs. Blake: I'm so proud of you Lucas, you and Agumon manage to drive him away.

Lucas: Oh it was nothing Mom.

But then Lucas remembered something, that guy and Monodramon.

Lucas: Wait a minute! That guy!

Lucas and the others ran back to see that guy and Monodramon had already left during the battle.

Robert: He's gone.

Mrs. Blake: I wonder where he went?

There was a small silence, but that didn't last to long.

Agumon: Who cares. At least he's gone right?

Lucas: That's true, and if he dares to come back, you can just go Greymon on him eh.

Agumon: That's true. Hahaha.

All: (Laugh)...

But then, Mr. Blake came into the backyard after coming home from work, only to see the whole place was destroyed.

Mr. Blake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! What happen to the backyard!?

They all turned around to see Mr. Blake in horror of the sight he is seeing.

Mrs. Blake: Oh boy. Lucas, I think you might want to explain.

Lucas: Oh come on!

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

In the alley way of the city, Leomon was hiding and trying to recover, but he could not believe that Lucas  
just let him go.

Leomon: I can't believe... this happened to me... but that human.

He then flashes back on what Lucas said, that he was not a bad guy.

Leomon: He sure is something alright. He does have... good judgement, and he and Greymon gave me a battle like nothing  
I ever... had... before.

Leomon then suddenly falls to the ground and the strangest thing happen to him. He was glowing as well, and then he started to shrink into a smaller form.  
He was now a red four legged mammal creature with whiskers, and he had blue stripes on his back now, and he had a tail that shot up almost  
like a peacock, but there were six small ones.

?: Huh... my body. I can't... move.

Just then, a strange figure starts to walk over toward him, he was a 15 year old boy wearing a black and white shirt,  
with blue jeans and wearing black sneakers, and he had black hair, and he to had some muscles on him.

?: Hey, are you okay there little guy? You look like you been through a lot.

Just as he was about to touch him, a strange light appears in front of him and it takes form into a device, similar to  
the mysterious boy and Lucas's device, however it's color was not orange or purple, it was yellow.

?: What's this?

He take's the device, and then a holographic image of the creature pops out, and he begins to read the info.

?: It say's here... your called Elecmon, a Digimon.

The creature known as Elecmon, manage to open up one of his eye's at this mysterious human.

Elecmon: Yes, I am. And who... are you?

David: My name is David.

Elecmon: David... not a bad name.

David then picks up the injured Elecmon, and then begins to walk off with him and the device he obtained.

Elecmon: Where are you taking me?

David: Relax. I'm taking you back to my place Elecmon.

Yet, Elecmon couldn't help but to wonder why he would do this for him.

Elecmon: Why?

David: I'm not just going to leave you here. What kind of a person would I be if I did that.

Elecmon was in shock to see yet another human with a kind soul, yet, he could not be anymore relaxed about this.

Elecmon: Thank you.

David: Don't mention it.

And just like that, they both vanished in the distance.

* * *

**NEAR KATY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The mysterious teen and Monodramon manage to escape from Leomon and the others, but Monodramon was injured and he need to rest for a little while.

?: Somehow we manage to get away.

The mystery boy then looked over at the injured Monodramon, who was also looking back at him.

Monodramon: Yeah, we did. Thanks for caring me out of there.

?: No problem. It was the least I can do.

There was a small silence in the area, but then Monodramon started to speak up again.

Monodramon: So what's the plan now?

?: First, you have to heal, then we think of our next move.

Just then, the boy's cell phone goes off. It was the Grand Master calling for an update.

?: Grand Master... what's up?

Grand Master: I lost your computer signal, what happen to you out there? Did something go wrong with the mission?

After he explained what happened to his computer, he then tells him about Lucas.

?: Your not going to believe this. We found another digimon here, but it was with a human.

On the other line, the Grand Master was in shock to hear this.

Grand Master: What!?

?: He had a device and everything, and he even manage to make his Digimon digivolve into the champion level.

On the other line, the Grand Master was starting to get a little interested, but, he knew what the mission was.

Grand Master: Interesting. But you know the mission.

?: I know. I won't let you down sir.

Grand Master: I know you won't, your one of my best. Actually, your my only best. I wish you good luck... Shade.

The boy, now we know that his name is Shade, turned off his phone and puts it back in his pocket.

Shade: I never let you down before Master, and I won't start now.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After the battle with the mysterious teen and Leomon was over and Mr. Blake heard the entire story about what happen here today, the insurance company came and sent some people to help repair the damages from the attack. Even though the story they heard was not true, but oh well.

Serviceman: Well Mr. Blake, we can say that this whole mess will be fixed up in about one more hour.

Mr. Blake: Thank you.

Mr. Blake had to make up a lie about what happened to his backyard here today.

Serviceman: I still can't believe that a wild dog can do this much damage to a backyard.

Mr. Blake: I guess even I didn't expect a dog to have so much rage. Who would have though.

Serviceman: True.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Robert were near the bathroom, trying to hide Agumon from the insurance people.

Agumon: Um... Lucas, when can I come out? Being in here for this long feels kinda weird.

Lucas: It's only for one more hour. You'll be just fine.

Agumon couldn't believe this, he had to wait another hour.

Agumon: Oh come on. It smells a little weird in here.

Robert: We don't want anyone to see you Agumon, remember.

He knew they were right, but he still didn't like being stuck in there.

Agumon: Yeah, but it's just so cramped in here.

Lucas: It's just for a little while longer, OK.

Just then, a few more guys past them, Lucas just gave them a look that said that someone was in the bathroom, and they just continued working.  
However, Agumon wanted to ask something.

Agumon: By the way, Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah, Agumon.

Agumon: Did you really mean it?

Lucas: Mean what?

Agumon: That... we're friends.

Lucas already had an answer to that question. Even though Agumon brought him some trouble, he still considered him a friend.

Lucas: Of course we are. I wouldn't have said it back there if I didn't mean it.

Even though Lucas can't see, Agumon just smiled when he heard this from him. He was just overcome with joy to hear that they really are friends.

Agumon: Thanks Lucas.

Lucas only smiled at Agumon, even though he can't see him.

Lucas: What are friends for pal.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

The creature known as Dexmon was still laughing at the fact of what he just did to the Digital World. After he stops laughing, he began to talk to himself.

Dexmon: That explosive cared enough power to break the Digital World barrier. Now there will be Digimon being sucked from this world and entering  
the human world.

Then he turned around and now had a evil look in his eye.

Dexmon: Once phase one is complete, then i'll begin the real fun.

He slowly started to fade in the darkness, but he still had that evil look on in his red eye's.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Episode 04: The Mysterious Boy

_**Episode 04: The Mysterious Boy**_

_**Despite his attempt to get rid of Agumon before, now he's planning to try again. Who is this mysterious boy? And can Lucas and Agumon handle him and Monodramon before he sends Agumon back to the Digital World and away from Lucas forever? **_

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was still on his fancy computer, but he was now starting to wonder a little about Shade. Shade was always a good student, but he  
couldn't help but worry about him.

Grand Master: I wonder if Shade is alright? He's always been tough guy on the outside. Yet, on the inside...

But then three strange little Digimon were hiding in the corner of the house.

? 1: Mister Grand Master. Is Shade coming back soon?

? 2: Yeah. I miss him already.

The Grand Master just turned around and gave the little one's a smile.

Grand Master: I don't know when he'll return. But I know he will eventually come back. So don't you worry alright.

? 1: OK. Thank you mister Grand Master.

The little creature just then left the room. Now the Grand Master was back on his computer again. Trying to figure out what has happened to the barrier.

Grand Master: I hope your doing alright, Shade. You don't wanna let these little one's down. It would break their hearts if you do.

Then he started to look at his roof that was hanging over his head.

Grand Master: You never have let these little one's down before. So don't you start now.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The mystery boy known as Shade, and his partner Monodramon were seen walking towards a giant stadium in the city. It was the Baseball Minute Maid Park. The baseball stadium in the city.

Monodramon: I don't get it. Why did we come all the way here? There's no game going on today. So why did we come here?

Monodramon looked up at his human partner, but Shade didn't look back at him. He kept his mind on the entire stadium.

Shade: I just need to check something out is all. Come on.

Then Shade started walking towards the entrance to the stadium with Monodramon behind him. Yet, Monodramon had a feeling that Shade was thinking  
about something else. And by something else, he knew it was about Agumon and that other boy named Lucas.

Monodramon: Are you okay Shade? You seem to have something else on your mind then this stadium.

Shade: I'm fine Monodramon. I just need to focus on defeating that boy and that Agumon of his.

However, Monodramon didn't really seem to truly believe that was on Shade's mind, but he continued to follow him into Minute Maid Park.

Shade: (I have to do this. It's the only way i'll see those little one's again. I do this for them.)

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After the events of yesterday's battle, Lucas and Agumon are getting ready to go to meet there friends at the river stream near the School. But first,  
they needed a plan to get Agumon there without people noticing him.

Agumon: Are you sure about this, Lucas?

Lucas: I'm positive Agumon. It'll work.

Mrs. Blake was waiting outside of Lucas's bedroom. She wanted to know exactly what Lucas's big plan was for sneaking Agumon without anyone seeing him.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, are you sure you can actually sneak Agumon all the way to your little hide out with your fiends, and make it back without being  
notice by anyone?

Lucas was still in his closed room, but he still had to answer her back.

Lucas: Trust me Mom. I got a full proof plan. Let's just show her Agumon.

Lucas then walked out his room with Agumon right behind him. Agumon was now wearing Lucas's black jacket.

Lucas: Pretty neat isn't it.

Agumon: Well, how do I look?

Mrs. Blake was a little amazed about how this actually covered Agumon's appearance.

Mrs. Blake: Wow. I'm actually amazed you thought of this Lucas. And it looks really good on you Agumon.

Lucas just laughed. But Agumon was grateful.

Lucas: (Laughs)...

Agumon: Thanks.

Robert then walks into the room, still wondering why he can't come with them to the river stream with the others.

Robert: Oh come on you guys... why can't I go with you?

Lucas turned around to tell Robert the same thing again. He had a very good reason why he couldn't come with him and Agumon.

Lucas: Because this is teenage stuff. And your not old enough, Robert.

Mrs. Blake: And besides, it's easy to lose someone like you out there. If you know what I mean Robert.

Robert is remembering the time he got lost out in the city and there was a news spread about the little boy that lost his parents and brother in the city.

Robert: OK, that was one time... and I was distracted by something.

Mrs. Blake just rolled her eye's at Robert.

Mrs. Blake: Sure you were.

Lucas: You get distracted by a lot of things. A little kid always get distracted by things.

Robert: But...

Lucas: Like I said little brother, you can't come.

Agumon: Sorry Robert. But don't worry. We'll be back soon OK.

Upset by it, Robert just gave them that pouting look that every little kid has on their face.

Robert: (Pouts)... no fair.

Then Lucas, and Agumon in his jacket, leave the house and start to head out for there meeting place with the others.

Robert: They get all the fun.

Mrs. Blake: Don't worry Robert. Someday you'll get your chance.

Robert just looked back up at his mother.

Robert: You think so?

Mrs. Blake: Believe me, I know so.

* * *

**MINUTE MAID PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

At the baseball field, Minute Maid Park, the mysterious boy named Shade, and his partner Monodramon are observing the area. But for what reason?

Shade: I believe that this is the field that will decide it.

Monodramon was now a little confused about what Shade just said.

Monodramon: Decide what, Shade?

Shade: The battle between you and Agumon of course. And also me and that guy. This is where we take them down without any interruptions.

Monodramon was shock to hear that from Shade. He's still trying to get rid of Agumon.

Monodramon: But why? Agumon's not a bad guy, and neither is the kid with him. You can't be seriously thinking about doing this.

He knew Monodramon could be right, but he had to keep the mission ahead of him first.

Shade: I know, Monodramon. But the mission must come first remember. We can't take any chances.

That was true. Monodramon doesn't truly know if Agumon and his human partner can be trusted or not.

Monodramon: Well... alright then. When do we start?

Shade ponders for a minute for the answer. And then it came to him.

Shade: Tonight.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas and Agumon in his jacket, were just walking around the city just minding there own business and getting to the meeting place with the others.

Lucas: I can't believe this is working. Nobody suspects a thing.

Agumon: I know right.

Just then, a man bumps into Lucas. He was one of those business type of people.

Lucas: Oops, sorry sir.

Man: It's alright.

The man just walks away, and he didn't even payed attention to Agumon at all.

Lucas: Wow, it really does work. He didn't even notice you were... you.

Agumon: I believe this might just be your first real good idea yet, Lucas.

Lucas then just hits Agumon on the head playfully.

Lucas: What do you mean "first"?

Agumon: (Laughs)...

Lucas just rolled his eye's at Agumon and then continue to walk on ahead.

Lucas: Come on. Let's get to the other's.

Then they just continued to walk down the sidewalk to there meeting place with the other's.

* * *

**DAVID'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The boy named David was in his room, giving Elecmon some leftovers from his lunch, and Elecmon can't help but to eat  
some of that good food.

Elecmon: Wow, this is really good stuff here, David.

David just smiled back at Elecmon for saying that.

David: Thanks. I made it myself.

Elecmon: You sure know your way around the kitchen.

David: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Then Elecmon got a little curious about his cooking.

Elecmon: Where did you learn how to cook so good?

David: Let's just say, I know a guy.

David then looks at his device, he can't help but wonder what it is. First there was Elecmon, and then this device just appear from out of nowhere.

David: So, do you have any idea what this thing is Elecmon?

Then Elecmon stopped eating for a second to answer him.

Elecmon: I wish I did, sorry. I got nothing.

David: Oh well.

Then David was remembering what Elecmon told him, about what happen to him yesterday.

David: Last night you told me, that you got into a battle with another Digimon, right.

Elecmon then stopped eating and looked at David.

Elecmon: Yes. However, I was Leomon at the time.

David got a little curious now, that Elecmon can go into Leomon. Of course he never seen Leomon before. So he got a bit curious.

David: I see. If that's the case... come on Elecmon. I know where we got to go now.

Elecmon: Go where?

He didn't say. David just grabbed some of his stuff and that strange device and started heading towards his door.

David: You'll see, Elecmon. Come on.

Elecmon then just follows David out his bedroom door.

Elecmon: I hope it's somewhere good.

David: Don't worry, I know a few good places around here.

When they got outside, David then points out toward some nearby tree's

David: If what happen to you yesterday was true, then we need to get ourselves ready for anything, don't you agree.

Elecmon was a little confused at first, but then he understood what David was saying.

Elecmon: Oh, I get it. Better to be safe then sorry right.

David: Right, then let's get to work.

* * *

**OUTSIDE NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL GROUNDS, RIVER STREAM, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The whole gang was waiting, Kim, Mike and James were just now waiting for Lucas and Agumon to show up, and by the looks of it, here they come now.

Mike: Well look who finally decided to show up.

Kim: Mike, be nice.

Mike: Well I can't help it. Their late.

Lucas and Agumon ran up toward everyone.

Lucas: Sorry were late you guys.

Agumon: I had to stop and look at these strange looking creature's called... ducks.

Everyone just laughed at Agumon.

Lucas: Like I told you before. Ducks just have that strange look on them every time.

Agumon: I know. Why do they?

Lucas: I don't know. I don't pay attention to any of that stuff.

But then the other's notice that Agumon was wearing Lucas's jacket over him.

Kim: Is that your jacket, Lucas?

Lucas just turned at Agumon and looked at his jacket that was on him.

Lucas: Yes. Yes it is.

Agumon: He's letting me use it to keep me hidden from everyone.

Lucas: And it worked like a charm. Nobody noticed him at all when we were on our way here.

James couldn't believe that Lucas came up with a good idea this time. Most of his ideas end in failure and getting them in trouble. Mainly from Mr. Drake.

James: Nice plan, for once.

Lucas: Haha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh.

When Lucas and Agumon sat down, he explained everything that happen to him yesterday, with Leomon, and the mysterious boy and Monodramon,  
and how Agumon is able to transform into Greymon.

Mike: Like I said before, why does the good stuff always seem to happen to you, Lucas?

Lucas: Well, I try not to make a big deal out of it.

James: But the good stuff always happen to you. How can you not make a big deal out of it?

Kim: Come on guys, give him a break.

Lucas got a little silent there after Kim said that. Mike just had to push Lucas's buttons about that.

Mike: Well, leave it to your girlfriend to protect you, Lucas.

Lucas: She is not my girlfriend!

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

Kim only blushed at what Mike said to Lucas. The truth was, deep down, she kinda liked Lucas a little, but she didn't want to tell or show it, so their  
friendship wouldn't be ruined by relationship stuff.

Agumon: So now what?

Lucas: It's simple Agumon.

Agumon: And what would that be?

Lucas: I have no idea.

All: (Laughs)...

Just then, out of nowhere, a note lands near Lucas and Agumon.

All: (Gasps)...

Lucas: What in the world?

Lucas and Agumon look up to see that mysterious boy again on a tree branch.

Lucas and Agumon: YOU!

Everyone gets up and looks at this mysterious boy for themselves.

Shade: So, we meet again. And I see you have your friends here with you this time.

Lucas: So what if I do.

Shade: Are you getting scared or something? And you just have to go to your friends for help.

Lucas: At least I have friends to run to!

That made Shade a little annoyed. But Mike and James just started yelling at him.

Mike: Hey pal, just who do you think you are!?

James: Yeah, what you did to Lucas and Agumon yesterday was not cool at all.

Shade just looked at Mike and James, and he was not impressed at all at them.

Shade: Like I need to explain anything to you two clowns.

Mike and James: Clowns!

Then Kim started to look a little closer at this guy.

Kim: Is this the guy you were talking about Lucas?

Lucas: Yeah, that's him alright.

Agumon: He's the guy who tried to get rid of me yesterday.

Shade: And I would have done it by now if Leomon didn't butt in and ruin it.

Then the mysterious teen jumps off the tree branch and lands on the other side of the river stream.

Shade: Just look at the note, it will explain everything.

Then Lucas notice something else.

Lucas: You didn't bring Monodramon with you today huh.

Shade: Don't worry, you'll see him real soon.

After he said what he needed to say, he just simply walks away from everyone.

James: Hey!

Mike: Come back here you coward!

However, he didn't listen to them. And just like that, he was gone.

James: I can't believe he just walked away like that.

Mike: The nerve of some people.

Kim: I wondered what he wanted? Wait, the note!

After he left, Lucas then begins to open up the note that he threw at him.

Lucas: "Come and meet me at Minute Maid Park. We shall end this there." So that's your game whoever you are.

Everyone could not believe that this guy is issuing a challenge at Lucas and Agumon.

Kim: Your not really going are you? It could be a trap.

James: Yeah. Besides, you can't even be seriously thinking of going there alone.

Lucas just clenched his fist at that fact. He knew they could be right about it being a trap. But what else was he suppose to do about this guy.

Lucas: I have to you guys. I have to take this guy down.

Agumon: It's the only way we can stop this guy for good.

Hearing this from Lucas and Agumon, everyone was now getting concern about this.

Mike: Yeah but...

Kim: Lucas.

Lucas looks at everyone with a look in his eye's that said, he would not back down from this challenge, and Agumon also gave the same look as well to them.

Lucas: We're going you guys.

Agumon: And we are going to beat him this time.

Lucas: Agumon has a chance if he transforms into Greymon. There's nothing to worry about.

Everyone else couldn't understand this, but they knew Lucas and Agumon had to do this.

Mike: If that's the case, then i'm coming too!

James: Yeah, me too!

Lucas was just in shock at what they said. He should have expected this from Mike and James.

Lucas: What?

James: That's right. We're not going to let you face this guy alone.

Mike: And besides, why should you get all the fun. I wanna see this.

Then Kim started to walk over to Lucas and Agumon.

Lucas: But guys...

Kim: Lucas, please.

Lucas looks at Kim, and he really could not believe this, they really want to come. What was Lucas going to do now? The only thing he can do at this point.

Lucas: OK then, if that's the case, let's go get him you guys!

Agumon: Yeah, let's give him a battle he and Monodramon will never forget!

All: YEAH!

* * *

**SOMEWHERE NEAR HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

David and Elecmon are out practicing there combo's, so that can be prepared if anything were to happen to them at this point.

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!

Elecmon released an electricity bolt and fire's it at the nearby tree.

David: Good shot, Elecmon. You nailed that one real good.

Elecmon then landed back down after finishing his attack on the tree.

Elecmon: Well I am experience at this.

David: You sure are pal.

Just then, David's device was going off, and it show there is Digimon activity coming toward Minute Maid Park, and he just had to do something about it.

David: Oh boy. Elecmon, I think we might get some action after all.

Elecmon: Then what are we waiting for, let's go!

Elecmon then begins to glow, and then...

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

David was in awe of this transformation by Elecmon, who is now Leomon once again.

David: So this is Leomon. Amazing. My kind of Digimon.

Leomon: Thank you. Now, shall we be going.

David: Right.

They then started heading toward Minute Maid Park. Where the battle was going to happen.

* * *

**MINUTE MAID PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The mysterious boy was just waiting for his opponent, same as Monodramon, as they wait in the center of the field. And then...

Shade: So you've come.

Lucas, Agumon and the others are up in the stands watching the mysterious teen and Monodramon.

Lucas: Yeah, we came alright.

Agumon: And were here to defeat you two.

Then Shade notice that Lucas brought his friends with him this time.

Shade: And I see you brought your little friends with you as well. Did you get scared coming to face me alone?

Lucas: No. I just think it would be wrong if we didn't have an audience.

Mike: That's right bud. We're here to cheer Lucas and Agumon to victory.

James: Yeah, that's right.

Kim: Well, it's a good thing i'm already a cheerleader.

Shade was not impressed about this, he just still stands there with Monodramon as Lucas and Agumon made there way down to the battlefield.

Lucas: You ready for this Agumon?

Agumon: As ready as i'll every be.

Agumon throw Lucas's jacket off him, and now he can fight as himself. The others are sitting in the stands, like there watching a baseball game, and then  
Lucas and Agumon approaches the boy and Monodramon. Now there just gazing at each other for a minute. Then came the talk.

Shade: Before we start, let me just tell you a few things.

Lucas: Alright, i'm listening.

Shade puts both of his arms down and starts explaining something to Lucas.

Shade: First of all, Digimon can't be in the human world.

Lucas: Then why is Monodramon here with you?

Shade: Because he is my Digimon partner.

Monodramon: Only Digimon with human partners can stay in the human world.

Shade then pulls out his device and shows Lucas and Agumon.

Shade: Those who have this device is proof, that they have Digimon partners with them.

But then, Lucas pulls out his device to show him.

Lucas: You mean like this one.

Agumon: If he has one, then that means I can stay.

Shade couldn't be in anymore shock. how on earth is this happening to him? He thought he was only seeing things yesterday when he thought he saw this  
guy with a device like his. But it turned out, it was all to real.

Lucas: If I have this, then that means Agumon is my Digimon partner.

Agumon: And besides, I didn't want to go back to the Digital World anyway. This world was starting to grow on me anyway.

Lucas then remembered, he wanted to ask about the Digital World for awhile now, and he thought this guy could give him some answers.

Lucas: That reminds me, what is the Digital World anyway?

Shade: It's where Digimon come from, but i'm not going to waste my time telling you. It won't even matter anymore when we are done here.

Lucas just started to get a irritated look on his face now.

Lucas: Will just see about that.

The others in the stands are overhearing there conversation, and they two are in shock about this.

Mike: Man, if that's the case. I wan't to get a Digimon partner to.

James: Yeah, me to.

Kim just stood up and pulled the two of them down back in their seats.

Kim: Guys, settle down already. We need to give Lucas and Agumon are support remember.

Mike and James: Right.

They then stare off at Lucas and Agumon, just getting ready for what is about to happen next.

Kim: (Come on Lucas. You two Agumon).

Mike: (We believe in you guys).

James: (You can do it!).

The two boys continue there conversation, but the end of talking was coming.

Shade: First thing is first, if your wondering, my name is Shade.

Lucas: OK then, Shade. Got anything else you want to tell me.

Shade then points at Lucas's orange device.

Shade: That device you have.

Lucas looked back at his device.

Lucas: You mean this. What about it?

Shade: If your wondering what it is, it's called a digivice.

Lucas never heard of a digivice before. Then again, he never heard of Digimon until just a couple days ago.

Lucas: A digivice?

Shade: Yes. It's means "Digital Device". Now you know a little more.

Lucas is just trying to take in all the information, but the only thing he need to know was...

Lucas: Why do Digimon transform?

Shade: It's called digivolution. The way that Digimon become stronger.

Agumon: That's how I was able to go Greymon against Leomon yesterday. And how I was able to defeat Monochromon the day before that.

Monodramon: That's also how I was able to turn into Strikedramon.

That only seem to make Lucas a little more curious.

Lucas: But how does this "digivolution" work?

Shade: That's for me to know, and you to never find out.

Getting annoyed with Shade, Lucas started getting a tense look in his face.

Lucas: Well, if that's the case, no more talking then.

Shade: Very well.

Lucas and Shade are ready to engage in combat so fierce, hopefully it won't destroy the stadium in the process.

Lucas: Agumon!

Agumon: Right!

Shade: Monodramon!

Monodramon: I'm good to go!

Both Lucas and Shade's digivice's start to beep and both their Digimon partner begin there digivolution process.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Both Greymon and Strikedramon began to engage in their fierce battle.

Strikedramon: (Roars)...

Greymon: (Growls)...

They both begin to head lock in hand to hand, close range combat. Then Greymon fires his signature attack at Strikedramon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Strikedramon avoids the fireball just in time, and then hits Greymon in the face to make him back up.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

Strikedramon's claw landed right on Greymon's face, making him back up from him.

Greymon: AAH!

Greymon then started to back up, and then Strikedramon begins to unleash his signature attack.

Strikedramon: My turn now! Strike Fang!

Strikedramon's entire body begins to turn red hot and then justs starts to ram Greymon.

Greymon: GGAAAAAAAH!

Greymon hit's the wall near him with Strikedramon still on top of him.

Lucas: Greymon!

Others: Greymon!

Greymon manage to hold back the attack just in the nick of time, and then throws Strikedramon off him.

Strikedramon: AAH!

Greymon: Now my turn!

Greymon just jumps on Strikedramon and hits him with all his might.

Lucas: That's it Greymon, you got him now!

Just then, Lucas notice Shade coming toward him.

Lucas: Oh now what do you want!?

But out of nowhere to Lucas, Shade just punches him right in the face. This really shocked the other's.

Lucas: OUCH!

Others: (Gasps)...

What on earth was that for, Lucas thought as he looked at Shade.

Lucas: What was that for!?

Shade: If their fighting, and your not gonna listen to me about this, then I might as well make you pay as well.

Now Lucas was starting to have a tense look on him again.

Lucas: Fine then, you asked for it!

Lucas gets up and slams into Shade with his entire body, and then punches him back.

Shade: AAH!

Lucas: How's that pal!

Shade then throws his knee at Lucas's gut.

Lucas: GGAAAAAAH!

Shade: No more talking!

Lucas: Fine then!

Lucas and Shade just start throwing punches and kicks at each other. Some of them are hitting and some are being avoided, but Greymon and  
Strikedramon continue to head lock. While the other's just can't believe all of this is happening.

Mike: Man, this is getting good. Quick, can someone get me some popcorn?

Kim: Mike!

Mike: What? I like my popcorn in these kind of events.

But James couldn't help but watch the chain of attacks from Greymon and Strikedramon.

James: That's it, throw an uppercut, now throw a punch, now give him a kick... oh someone just hit someone already!

Kim and Mike: James!

James: What? This is good stuff.

Just then, Strikedramon begins to throw Greymon off him and uses his attack once again.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Greymon manage to dodge the attack, and then fires back his own attack right at the unaware Strikedramon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack manage to hit Strikedramon, but that only seemed to make him a little mad now.

Strikedramon: So you wanna play rough do ya!

He just starts to ram Greymon, and now they are in another head lock with each other.

* * *

**OUTSIDE MINUTE MAID PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Just outside the stadium, David and Leomon were hurrying toward the battle. Hopefully they can make it in time to stop the insanity in the stadium.

Leomon: I see the stadium. We're almost there.

David: Then let's pick up the pace Leomon.

Leomon: Right!

Then they manage to enter the stadium front doors.

* * *

**MINUTE MAID PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back at the field, Greymon manage to throw Strikedramon off him, and throw him into the air, and then releases his signature attack at him once again.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

As the attack starts was coming closer toward Strikedramon, Strikedramon uses his claws to slice through the fireball.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

After Strikedramon destroyed the flames, he then starts to burn up and is now about to slam down at Greymon.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Strikedramon starts hurling down like a meteor, but Greymon moves out of the way just in time.

Greymon: Next time look before you move.

Strikedramon then gets up from the dirt he made.

Strikedramon: Oh, your gonna pay!

Meanwhile Lucas and Shade were still going at it. Though Shade was fast, Lucas had a little more force behind him. Lucas then manage to land  
another punch on Shade.

Shade: AAAH!

Lucas: Take that!

Shade quickly recovers and throws one back right after and hits Lucas's stomach.

Lucas: GGAAHH!

Shade: Oh yeah, how about that!

Lucas then throws Shade off him, and then both of them continue to attack on one another.

Lucas: I won't... let you take Agumon!

Shade: Oh yes I will! I have to!

Lucas: No... You... Won't!

He then manages to hit Shade once again, only making Shade much more angrier now. Meanwhile Strikedramon started to charge again at Greymon  
and lands a punch, unaware that Shade threw punch at the same time Strikedramon did.

Greymon: AAH!

Lucas: AAAH!

But then Greymon punches Strikedramon back, and it to hits him straight in the face, and Lucas also manage to hit Shade in the face at the same time.

Strikedramon: GGGAAAHHH!

Shade: GGGAAAHHH!

The two boys and there two champion Digimon, now on their knees, get back up for one more strike. Strikedramon begins to burn with power all over him, while Greymon begins to charge right at Strikedramon with all of his might.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

At the same time, Lucas and Shade charge at each other with there fists.

Lucas and Shade: TAKE THIS!

The Digimon charged at each other, and then... they impacted, and then an explosion was seen and heard all over the stadium. Meanwhile at the same time, Lucas and Shade through there punches, and they to hit each other faces as the same time as the explosion was made.

Mike and James: Whoa!

Kim: Lucas! Greymon!

When the smoke cleared, the two Digimon and the two boys are still standing. It's like these guys just don't seem to want to give up. As Shade gets  
back up, along with Lucas, Shade then begins to throw another punch, even though he is tired and bruised, same as Lucas, they both continued to fight.

Shade: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lucas: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

But then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Leomon released his attack at them, stopping them.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The attack lands right in between Lucas and Shade, stopping them from punching each other again.

David: That's enough!

Everyone looks up to see David and Leomon, they could not believe this.

Lucas: David!

Others: David!

Shade: Oh great, it's Leomon.

Everyone including Lucas and Greymon went over toward Leomon and David.

Lucas: I can't believe it, your here.

Everyone was overcome with joy about this. There old pal was back.

Mike: David, it's been awhile.

James: We haven't seen you since you moved to another area in Houston a month ago.

David: Well, I've been working and stuff. But look, I have a Digimon partner just like you, Lucas.

Leomon starts to walk toward Lucas and Greymon.

Leomon: It's good to see you again human, and you to, Greymon.

Greymon: Like wise, Leomon.

While everyone was enjoying there reunion with David, Shade and Strikedramon used this chance to get away. However...

Leomon: Where do you two think your going!?

Strikedramon turns back to his Monodramon form, and Shade turns around and tells them something.

Shade: We're leaving.

Then Shade and Monodramon just continue to walk away.

Lucas: Oh no you don't! We're not finished here!

Just then, Greymon returned back to his Agumon form.

Lucas: Agumon? What are you..?

Agumon: Just let them go, Lucas.

Lucas couldn't believe what Agumon just said to him. After everything they just went through, how could he say that?

Lucas: But why?

Agumon: I don't think it's worth it.

Then Lucas looks at Shade and Monodramon as they leave the stadium.

Lucas: Hmm... maybe your right, Agumon.

While they were talking, Shade and Monodramon just now left the stadium, leaving them all to there chat with David and Leomon. But then, Leomon  
shrunk back to his Elecmon form.

Elecmon: Well, that's all taken care of.

David: Sure is.

Agumon just walks over towards Elecmon.

Agumon: So... um... Elecmon.

Elecmon: Yes?

Agumon: Are we cool about what happen yesterday?

Elecmon: Of course we are. I'm not the kind of the guy to hold a grudge.

Agumon: Thank goodness.

All: (Laughs)...

Lucas was relieve to see that Agumon hasn't change during that fight.

Lucas: It's always the same with you Agumon.

Agumon: Look who's talking.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

In the alley ways of the city, Shade and Monodramon are hiding out to recover from there battle with Lucas and Greymon.

Shade: I can't believe... I let that guy do this to me.

Monodramon: I though we can take them, but I guess we were wrong again.

Now Shade was getting frustrated at Monodramon for saying that.

Shade: Not now Monodramon. I'm not in the mood.

Monodramon: Sorry.

With a frustrated look on his face, Shade was just going through a loop about this, and how was he going to tell the Grand Master.

Shade: How am I going to explain to the Grand Master about this mess.

Monodramon: I'm sure we'll think of something Shade.

Shade: I hope so.

Yet, Shade can't help but look back on everyone around each other back at Minute Maid Park. Then his mind just started to drift off somewhere else.

Monodramon: Shade? Are you okay?

Hearing Monodramon's question, Shade just turned and faced him.

Shade: No Monodramon, i'm not fine. Seeing all of them together like that... makes me miss all of the little Digimon being around us in the Digital World.

Monodramon: Oh, that's right. You've been in the Digital World for almost your entire life.

With a look on his face, Shade knew Monodramon was right.

Shade: Yeah... but I sure miss all of those little guys.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Shade is remembering back at the time after he met Monodramon when he was 7 years old as he slowly walking around the Digital World, and a whole  
bunch of little Digimon were coming to him. He was only a little a kid at this time.

?: Look everyone, it's Shade and Monodramon!

A bunch of little Digimon came toward them, one was a little Digimon with red all over and had wings coming out of his head, another one was a little blue guy with a weird looking thing coming out of his head, and the last one was green with a leaf on top of his head, and they all don't have arms or legs.

Shade: Jyarimon, Chibomon, and Leafmon!

Digimon: Shade!

All of them are swarming around Shade, and being the child he was back them, he couldn't help but to play with them all.

Monodramon: (Laughs)...

Shade: (Laughs)...

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After Shade's flashback was over. He can't help but be a little down about everything he just been through today. And thinking about his little Digimon friends back in the Digital World made him even more bummed out about everything.

Monodramon: Hey, come on, Shade. Everything will be alright. Eventually.

Shade just looks at Monodramon with a smile on his face now, and then it slowly vanishes.

Shade: I hope so Monodramon... I hope so.

* * *

**NEAR NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, RIVER STREAM, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After the battle with Shade and Monodramon, everyone can't help but sit around, laughing about all this.

Lucas: I can't believe that I just punched him in the face.

Agumon: And I can't believe that I just got into a smack down with Monodramon.

They continued to laugh, but then David jumped in.

David: Well, at least we came and step in.

Elecmon: Good thing to, or who knows what would have happened between you and him.

James: Well can I just say, it is so good to see that two guys now have Digimon partners now. Man you guys are so lucky.

All: (Laugh)...

Yet, Lucas can't help but figure out whatever happen to Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas: You know, I can't help but wonder, whatever happen to those two?

Agumon: Who knows, but if they ever come for another fight, we will be ready.

Having that look on his face, he knew Agumon was right.

Lucas: Yeah, because no one can defeat us!

Agumon: Yeah!

Lucas: And you know what, we are all in this now, even you guys, Kim, Mike and James, David and Elecmon... from this day forward, we're a team!

Everyone then gets up and raise there hands in the air just like Lucas and Agumon.

Mike: Team!

James: Team!

Kim: Team!

David: Team!

Elecmon: Team!

Agumon: Team!

All: TEAM!

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Episode 05: Roar and Howl

_**Episode 05: Roar and Howl**_

_**After the event with Shade and Monodramon, everything seems to alright at the moment. But when a new Digimon with a human partner shows up in town, how will Lucas and Agumon handle it? Is this Digimon on their side? Or is it on it's own side?**_

* * *

**TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Somewhere in the woods of Tomball at night, another portal was starting to open. Then, a four legged creature with blue purple fur, with sharp claws, and resembled that of a bear jumped out of the portal and just started attacking the nearby trees in the area. But then, out of nowhere...

?: Hey you there! Looking for some fun?

The creature turns around, only to see an unknown figure with an even bigger figure near him.

?: Look's like we got another one.

The mysterious figure takes something out of his pocket. It was a digivice similar to Lucas's digivice. The only difference is that it has a blue ring on it. Then an holographic image of the creature was displayed, and he begins to read the information on this bear-like creature.

?: That creature is known as Grizzlymon. A champion level beast Digimon. Sounds like another challenge. Don't you agree... Garurumon?

The four legged creature appears from the shadows. He was similar to a wolf, but had white fur with blue stripes and had sharp fangs and claws.

Garurumon: Either way, can I destroy him already? I'm missing my favorite program for this.

The mysterious boy couldn't believe what Garurumon just said.

?: You really like your Full House shows, don't you?

Garurumon: Of course I do. That show is hilarious.

The boy just try's to hold himself back from laughing at what Garurumon just said.

?: I regret ever showing you that show in the first place. Well, the sooner we finish with this guy, the sooner we can go home.

Garurumon: Well then, here I go!

Garurumon begins to charge at Grizzlymon, and then he slams right into him, throwing Grizzlymon back into the trees, breaking them in the process.

?: Nice shot, Garurumon.

Garurumon: That was nothing.

Grizzlymon begins to get back up in pain from that unexpected charge. And then he begins to sprint at Garurumon and shows off his claws, and then he jumps and slowly starts to fall on top of Garurumon. However Garurumon didn't move. He unleashed something from his mouth.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Garurumon fired a blazing blue flame from his mouth and hits Grizzlymon square on. When the attack hits Grizzlymon, Grizzlymon began to turn into nothing  
but data. Then Garurumon sprinted toward the data and then started to absorb it.

?: Another job well done Garurumon. The more data you absorb, the stronger you become.

Then Garurumon finishes absorbing the data, and lands back down near the mystery boy.

Garurumon: Thanks. But that was way to easy for me.

?: Guess that means your getting stronger.

Then Garurumon only gave the mystery boy a grin on his face.

Garurumon: I guess so.

After that, Garurumon began to shrink back into his base form. He was was now smaller, and he looked similar to a dog like creature but is wearing a fur pelt similar to Garurumon's fur.

?: You did a good job out there, Gabumon.

After shrinking, Gabumon just now faced the mysterious boy. All he had was a smile on his face.

Gabumon: Thanks. Now can we please go home now. I'm missing my favorite program.

?: Alright, let's go.

Gabumon: Finally.

And just like that, the mysterious figure and Gabumon left. But what was that all about anyway?

* * *

**HERMAN PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The next day, after School was over, Lucas, Mike, James, and Agumon were hanging at Herman Park enjoying some lunch from Whataburger.

Lucas: Here Agumon. You got to try this. It the best stuff that this city has to offer. Well at least I think so.

Lucas is handing Agumon a big burger with one meat pattie, onion's and tomato's in it. Agumon then takes the burger from Lucas.

Agumon: It does look good. And it smells good to.

Mike and James just look over to Agumon as they just started biting into their burgers.

Mike: Believe us Agumon, it's the best.

James: No kidding. The best burgers in the city I say.

Agumon then takes a bite out of the burger, and he can't help but to take another one.

Agumon: You guys were right... this is good.

Mike and James: Told ya!

All: (Laughs)...

Though, Lucas can't help but wonder whatever happen to Shade and Monodramon. Last time they saw them, they just walked away.

Lucas: (Hmm... I wonder where those two are now?)

Agumon: You okay Lucas?

Snapping out of his thoughts, he just look straight at Agumon.

Lucas: Yeah, i'm fine Agumon. Don't you worry.

But Agumon knew that Lucas was thinking about something, and he knew what it was.

Agumon: Are you still thinking about that guy and Monodramon?

Now that got Lucas. Agumon hit it right on the block.

Lucas: Yeah, I am. Don't worry though. Will get our chance again at them soon.

Agumon: That's true. Now where was I?

Then Agumon continued to eat the burger Lucas gave him, and Lucas only smiled at this.

Lucas: (Well at least he hasn't change since yesterday.)

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The mysterious boy named Shade just exited the computer store, with a brand new black computer with the word "Sprint" labeled on it.

Shade: I have to admit, this does look a lot better then the last one I had. Of course, I shouldn't tell the Grand Master I said that.

Just then, in the corner, Monodramon pops right out.

Monodramon: So did you get it?

Shade: You bet I did.

Monodramon looks at the computer that Shade was holding.

Monodramon: Cool. It even matches your style Shade.

Shade: I know right.

Shade then puts away the computer in his backpack and then zips it up. But he didn't notice, there was a girl nearby him that notice him near Monodramon.

?: What is that!?

Shade and Monodramon turn around and saw a girl with blonde hair, wearing a blue t-shirt with a white skirt, and also wearing pink sneakers. She was also the same girl that Lucas, Mike, and James almost ran over a few days ago.

Shade: Um... I can explain.

She starts to walk over toward Monodramon and Shade, and for some reason, she stops freaking out and then begins to look directly at Monodramon.

Monodramon: Um... why are you looking at me like that?

?: I can't help it, you look so cool looking.

Monodramon was just shock to hear this. Shade was also surprised to hear that.

Monodramon: What?

Shade: I agree with him. What?

The girl just kept looking at Monodramon in a fascinated way.

?: He just looks so amazing is all.

Monodramon: Well... that's nice of you to say.

Shade could not believe that a human girl was finding Monodramon interesting. Normally, they would have sprinted away by now.

Shade: I don't mean to interrupt... but you can't tell this to anyone, alright.

?: Don't worry, I won't... if...

Now Shade was starting to get a little worried about what she wanted from him.

Shade: If... what?

?: If you take me out for lunch.

He could not believe what he just heard.

Shade: What!?

?: Come on, just one time and I won't say a word about this.

A little confused at first. But it was the only way to keep Monodramon a secret.

Shade: Alright... fine.

Monodramon: But Shade, what about our...

Shade just stops Monodramon from talking anymore about what there suppose to do.

?: So your name is Shade?

Shade: Yes.

The girl just smiled back at Shade.

Emily: Wow, nice name. My name is Emily.

Shade: Nice to meet ya... hey... what the..?

Emily just grabbed Shade's arm and starts dragging him off somewhere.

Shade: Hey... what a minute..!

Emily: Relax, we're not going that far.

Shade: But...

As she was dragging Shade somewhere, Monodramon was just confused at all of this.

Monodramon: O... K... that was weird.

Shade: (Oh... why me?)

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, DIGITAL WORLD**

Back in the Digital World, in the mountain area, a big creature with blue skin, and has two heads on his hands. One was a metal head, and the other one was  
a skull head, and this creature has two tails. It was just minding it's own business. But suddenly, a digital portal open's right in front of him.

?: What..?

But then, without hesitating, the giant creature jumps right into the portal.

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was still trying keeping track of the Digital World on his computer. Making sure that no other Digimon would get sucked into then human world. But then his computer started giving him a strange reading that would only shock him even more then ever.

Grand Master: Oh no... not again.

He starts to click on his mouse, and then an image of the creature starts to pop up on the screen.

Grand Master: Oh... that is so not good. Why did it had to be that one?

* * *

**TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back at Tomball, the mysterious boy and Gabumon were in there room. The boy was on his computer, while Gabumon was enjoying is program "Full House".  
But then, the boy's blue digivice starts to go off.

?: What the?

Gabumon: What is it now?

The boy picks up his digivice and reads the holographic image of the creature that seems to be heading toward the city.

?: It's Deltamon. A champion level Digimon. He has three heads that can tear apart any opponent. Now that doesn't sound to friendly.

Gabumon: Sounds like good reason to miss my program. I like a good challenge ever now and then.

The boy then picks up his stuff, because they are going on a hunt for Deltamon.

?: Then let's go Gabumon.

When they both got outside, Gabumon begins to glow, and the boys digivice starts to beep.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

Just after that, the boy then jumps on Garurumon's back, then they start to take off toward the city.

Garurumon: Hold on tight.

?: Don't worry, Garurumon. I am.

Then Garurumon sprinted toward the city.

?: Next stop, the city.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade was with Emily. She was slurping down a milk shake, but Shade couldn't believe he is doing this, and it was with a girl. He never done this before.

Shade: Uh... what am I doing?

Emily then looks up at Shade.

Emily: Something wrong Shade?

Shade just looked at Emily with an irritated look on him.

Shade: Yes there is. Why am I doing this, when I should be out there. Doing what i'm suppose to be doing.

Emily: Is it about those creatures? Like the one that was with you earlier?

Shade turns around to look at the bushes. He knows Monodramon is hiding in there.

Shade: First of all, he's called Monodramon. And yes... it is.

Emily was getting a little more interested about this.

Emily: I didn't know you deal with creatures like the one that rampaged the city a few days ago.

Shade: I do actually.

Now Emily was really curious. She wanted to know more about this from him.

Emily: Wow. Please tell me more.

Now that gave Shade another shock. He never had anyone asked him that question before.

Shade: What..?

Shade was now in more shock then when she was interested in Monodramon earlier.

Emily: Come on, tell me. I'm curious now.

He wasn't suppose to, it would put his whole mission in jeopardy.

Shade: No. I'm not suppose to tell you.

Emily: Come on, please. I won't tell anyone I swear.

Emily gave Shade those eye's that made it so hard to say no.

Shade: I can't believe this is happening. Alright.

Emily: Yes!

Shade: But you better brace yourself. You might get a little freaked out about this.

Emily: OK.

Then Shade starts to explain everything, but in the distance, Monodramon was hiding in the bushes nearby, and he can't believe this is happening.

Monodramon: Wow... first time I actually see Shade talking to someone other then me, the Grand Master, or any of the other Digimon.  
I'm actually kind of proud of him.

* * *

**HERMAN PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back at Herman Park, Agumon was messing around with the ducks in the pond.

Agumon: They just look so weird.

Lucas: Their ducks, what do you expect. They always look weird.

Just then, thunder can be heard coming toward the city.

Mike: Oh boy. There be a storm coming.

Lucas just gave Mike a weird look after what he just said.

Lucas: Really, did you have to start talking like pirate?

Mike: What? It's catchy these days.

But as the storm starts to get closer, a digital portal starts to open up in the park.

Lucas: What the!?

Then something inside the gate starts to look at them with evil in it's eye's.

Agumon: A digital gate!

James: That's bad right?

Agumon: Very bad.

Then, the creature known as Deltamon comes out of the portal.

Deltamon: (Roars)...

Agumon: Oh boy. He's a big one alright.

Lucas then pulls out his orange digivice and begins to look up this creatures info.

Lucas: He's called Deltamon. And he's huge!

Mike: No kidding!

Deltamon then begins to go toward the city. He was much bigger and more violent then Monochromon was, so he  
could do a whole lot of damage.

James: Um... guys... he heading toward the city!

Lucas: Well then, let's go after him Agumon!

Agumon: Right!

As Lucas and Agumon start to run toward the city area, Mike and James started to sprint right behind them.

Mike: Lucas, Agumon, wait for us!

James: Yeah, we're not gonna let you two have all the fun again.

All of them start to run toward Deltamon. But Deltamon continues to head toward the city.

Lucas: This is really bad. Who knows what damage he can do to the city.

Agumon: A whole lot by the looks of it.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After Shade explained everything about himself and Digimon to her, Emily was just now taking in all the information that he just told her. At first,  
Shade was a little worried.

Emily: Wow!

Now Shade was just in shock to hear that she found this amusing.

Shade: Wait a minute... you find this interesting.

Emily just smiled back at Shade for saying that.

Emily: Of course I do, and that creature I saw with you earlier was proof for me to believe your story.

Now Shade was trying to figure out. What is this girl's deal?

Emily: When I saw you come out of the computer store, I had a strange feeling you were interesting, but when I saw you with that Digimon of your's, then it really hit me. You just might be the most interesting person I have ever met.

Shade was now in more shock, he did not know what to do next.

Shade: O... K.

Emily: Are you okay?

Now Shade was starting to get even more nervous.

Shade: Um...

Emily: You seem to be a little tense.

Shade: I... um...

Truth be told, Shade had no idea what to do with girls, considering the fact that he lived in the Digital World for almost his entire life, and the Grand Master never really gave him much info about girls.

Emily: I'm sorry, am I making you nervous, Shade?

Shade: I... uh...

Emily: If I am, you can just tell me.

The look on Shade's face still didn't go away.

Shade: Well... I...

But then, out of nowhere, an explosion was heard within the city.

Shade: Oh no.

Emily: What is it?

Shade then pulls out his digivice and see's that Deltamon is destroying the city.

Shade: Deltamon... he's destroying the city. I gotta go!

Emily: But... Shade...

And just like that, Shade just bolted out of there.

Emily: But I still wanted to talk more.

Monodramon just runs out of the bushes and trying to catch up with Shade.

Monodramon: Shade! Wait for me!

They then started sprinting together toward Deltamon.

Shade: Perfect timing, I didn't know what to do back there with that girl.

Monodramon: I don't know, for your first time, I think you did alright.

Shade was just surprise to hear this from his Digimon partner.

Shade: Really? You think so?

Monodramon: Yeah. At least I think so.

Shade: Interesting.

Then they just kept on heading towards the city, and Deltamon.

Shade: Well, will deal with that later, first we got to stop Deltamon.

Monodramon: I'm right behind ya.

Then Shade's digivice started to beep loudly and Monodramon started to glow like before.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

* * *

**DOWNTOWN HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Deltamon was making waste to the city, even more damage then what Monochromon did. He just charged and attack everything in his path. What is his problem? David and Elecmon then showed up.

David: The one time I wanted some peace and quiet after School today, this one comes along and ruins that.

Elecmon: Then let's just get rid of him then.

David: Exactly.

Elecmon then starts to glow, and David's digivice starts to beep loudly.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

Leomon was just standing there, with the look of bravery as he jumps right at Deltamon and unleashes his attack.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon hit Deltamon. He stopped his destruction on the city, but then, Deltamon turned his attention on Leomon himself.

David: Oh boy, I think you only made him mad, Leomon.

Leomon: You think!

David and Leomon tried to get away from the enraged Deltamon, but just then, Lucas, Agumon and the others came to the scene to help them out.

Lucas: David!

Agumon: Leomon!

Mike: And don't forget about us.

David just now had a relieved look on his face.

David: Guys! thank goodness your here.

Lucas and Agumon started to head toward Deltamon, while Mike and James just stayed back, because this was about to get real ugly.

Lucas: Agumon, time to for you to digivolve!

Agumon: I'm on it!

Lucas's digivice started to beep and then Agumon started to glow.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Once Greymon was out, he then began to charge at Deltamon with all his might.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

The attack hit Deltamon right on the back, but that didn't stop him. Deltamon then turned around and turned his attention on Greymon.

Lucas: Um... Greymon... I think you only made him mad.

Greymon: I think so.

Deltamon begins to charge right at Greymon, but Greymon manage to get out of the away in time, and then he fired another attack.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack hits Deltamon, but Deltamon only turns around and begins to charge at Greymon again. Just then, David came back with Leomon, so that they  
can give Lucas a fighting edge.

David: Lucas! Let's pound away at him together.

Lucas just nod his head at David's suggestion.

Lucas: OK then! Greymon!

David: Leomon!

Greymon and Leomon: Right!

They both started to attack Deltamon with all there might, but Deltamon was not going to be an easy fight. Deltamon began to charge at them like a mad  
man, but they both manage to move out of the way and fire back at him.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The two attacks hit Deltamon, but they still don't seem to be stopping him.

David: Yep, we are really in it now.

Lucas: Alright then, let's get him!

Greymon and Leomon just started to charge at Deltamon, while Deltamon just stood there.

* * *

**NEAR HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The boy and Garurumon are almost at the city, but the problem is... can they make it in time?

?: Pick up the pace, Garurumon. We're almost there!

Garurumon: I'm going as fast as I can!

Garurumon continued to sprint toward the smoke coming from the city.

?: I hope we are not to late.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back at the city, the battle is becoming so fierce, the city is starting to crumble under the pressure.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The two attacks hit Deltamon once again, but Deltamon is still coming at them with all his might.

Lucas: It's no good. Their attacks aren't working on him at all.

David: It might be because of those three heads.

Lucas notice the three heads that Deltamon had.

David: Those heads on his hand must make him as strong as three champion Digimon.

Lucas: Maybe. But we only have two Digimon. What do we do?

David: All we can do is keep on trying.

Leomon and Greymon are trying to hold Deltamon back, but Deltamon then begins to combine his three heads for an attack.

Deltamon: Triple Force!

A giant beam was shot right at Leomon and Greymon, and they could not avoid the attack fast enough, and they took the attack, not to mention the  
building behind them got blasted in the process.

Lucas: Greymon!

David: Leomon!

After the attack, both there Digimon partner's emerge form the rubble on top of them.

Greymon: That... really hurt.

Leomon: Huh... he's just to strong.

David put his hand under his chin and began to think of a plan of attack.

David: There's got to be way to stop him.

Lucas: But how?

David: I'm thinking!

But then, they notice something come out of nowhere. It was Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Before Deltamon notice, Strikedramon slammed right into him with full force, making Deltamon fall to the ground.

David: What the?

Lucas: Was that... Strikedramon!?

Just then, Shade pop right out of the corner of the building near them.

Lucas: You! What are you doing here!?

Shade just stop right in front of the two of them.

Shade: Relax. This time i'm here to help.

But Lucas didn't seem to like that idea from Shade, due to all the trouble he caused him and Agumon the past couple of days.

Lucas: We don't need your help!

David: Lucas!

Shade then started walking toward them again.

Shade: Look, I know you don't like me, and I really don't like you. But the only way we can beat Deltamon, is if the three of us team up and  
attack him together.

Lucas was a little shock and a little mad to hear this after everything Shade put him and Agumon through.

David: It might just work.

Lucas: David, you can't be seriously be thinking of accepting his help. After everything he put us through, our just gonna agree with him!?

David: We don't have any other choice!

Lucas didn't like it, but he knew, there really was no other choice at the moment.

Lucas: Alright then. But just this once!

Shade: Sounds good to me. Now let's go!

The three of them face Deltamon as he gets back up. Greymon, Leomon, and Strikedramon are about ready to attack the giant creature.

Lucas: Greymon!

David: Leomon!

Shade: Strikedramon!

All: ATTACK!

The three of them begin to release their signature attacks on Deltamon. This should end it!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

The three Digimon fired their attacks, and Deltamon took the full force of the every blow. He then begins to daze from the attaks and fall back to the ground.

David: It worked!

Lucas: Alright! We got him!

Shade: Good. Now we have to send him back to the Digital World before he get's back up.

Shade then goes for his new computer in his backpack. He opens it, and uses his digivice to open the gate. The light begins to suck Deltamon in.

Lucas: It's working!

David: This is the end for him.

But just before Deltamon was fully sucked in, an attack came out of nowhere.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The blue flames hit the fallen Deltamon. And then Deltamon turns into nothing but data.

Shade: What?

Lucas: What was that?

Garurumon begins to absorb the data. After he absorbs the data, a lightning bolt struck down behind Garurumon. He looks down on the three boys and there Digimon. Garurumon is standing on top of the nearby buildings.

Shade: Oh no! I't can't be!

Lucas: Who is that!?

David looks at the info on this creature.

David: He's called Garurumon.

Shade: Garurumon! Not good!

Lucas was getting a little worried. If Shade was worried, that's not a good sign.

Lucas: What do you mean... not good?

Shade: Garurumon is known to be a very skilled and very smart in combat. This is seriously, not good.

Lucas looks at Garurumon, and Garurumon is giving the look on his face that means he's going to attack any second now.

Lucas: Yeah well, i'm not afraid of him! Go get 'em, Greymon!

Greymon: (Roars)...

Greymon begins to charge at Garurumon.

Garurumon: (Howls)...

Garurumon jumps off the building, and starts to sprint towards Greymon.

Leomon: This is bad. I faced a Garurumon once. This won't be any easier then fighting Deltamon.

Both Greymon and Garurumon unleashed there signature attacks at each other.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

There two attack collided, and smoke filled around them. But then Garurumon pounces on Greymon while they were inside the smoke.

Greymon: GGAAAAH!

Lucas: Greymon!

Seeing that they were in trouble, David called out to Leomon.

David: Leomon!

Leomon: I know!

Leomon then begins to charge in. Trying to help Greymon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Garurumon jumped out of the way of Leomon's attack, then he turns his attention on Leomon. But behind Garurumon, Strikedramon attacked him.

Shade: Now! Hit him now!

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

Garurumon senses the attack from behind, and then jumps right out of the way.

Strikedramon: He's so fast!

Shade: Just what I expected from Garurumon.

Then Greymon charges out of the smoke and begins to ram Garurumon.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

Garurumon just jumps out of the way and lands in front of Leomon.

David: Leomon!

Leomon then pulls out his dagger and begins to attack Garurumon. But Garurumon was just to quick for him.

Leomon: Ah! Why can't I hit him!?

Strikedramon: Let me try!

Strikedramon starts to engulf himself in a body flame and charges straight for Garurumon.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

But Garurumon anticipated the attack and jumps right in the air above him.

Strikedramon: Darn it!

Garurumon does a back flip and then lands perfectly on the ground, and then he howls once again.

David: I give that a perfect 10.

Lucas: David!

David: What? You got to admit, that was a good landing.

Shade just slaps his hand on his face. How can they be arguing at a simple joke in a time like this.

Shade: Focus! You two need to focus! We are in the middle of situation here!

But Lucas didn't seem to like his tone now.

Lucas: Since when did you started telling us what to do!

Shade: Well... since I know more about Digimon then you two, that makes me in charge around here.

Lucas was just in rage about this. There was no way he was gonna accept that.

Lucas: I don't take orders from someone like you! Go, Greymon!

Greymon gets back up, and starts to charge at Garurumon once again. Garurumon does the same thing at Greymon. But then...

?: Garurumon! Stop!

Garurumon just stops right in front of them.

Lucas: What?

Greymon also stops.

David: What on earth...

Shade: Who was that?

Lucas and the other's see someone come out of the corner, and they see a guy wearing a purple t-shirt, with blue shorts, and wearing a red hat and red sneakers. Lucas couldn't believe who it was.

Lucas: No way... is that you, Kyle!?

The boy named Kyle started walking a little closer to all of them.

Kyle: Hey Lucas, it's been awhile.

Lucas: I'll say. I haven't seen you in two months man.

Then Garurumon starts to walk toward Kyle and Lucas.

Kyle: I see you already met my pal, Garurumon.

Lucas was just shock to hear that Garurumon was Kyle's partner.

Lucas: No way. He's your Digimon partner?

Kyle: Oh yeah.

Lucas: You are so lucky.

But Greymon just looked at Lucas for saying that.

Greymon: Hey, what about me?

Lucas: Well of course your still my favorite big guy.

Just then David and Shade walk toward them, with Leomon now Elecmon, and Strikedramon now Monodramon. Then Greymon and Garurumon begin to shrink down to Agumon and Gabumon.

David: This is unbelievable.

Elecmon: Who would have though that Garurumon had a human partner.

Kyle: (Laughs)...

Gabumon: I do have to admit, I didn't think there be any other humans with Digimon partners around here. Sorry for attacking all of you like that.

Agumon: Don't worry Gabumon. We forgive you. Right guys?

Lucas: Of course we forgive you. It was an honest mistake is all.

But then Kyle notice Shade and Monodramon with them.

Kyle: So... who is he?

Shade just walk toward Kyle and Gabumon.

Shade: The name is Shade. And this Monodramon. My Digimon partner.

Kyle: I see.

Lucas: Yeah well, don't trust him Kyle. He tried to get rid of Agumon a couple times.

Shade: I had a reason for doing it.

Lucas: Oh yeah, some reason!

Done being yelled at, Shade decided to leave.

Shade: Hmm... let's get out of here Monodramon.

Monodramon: Coming.

Then just like that, Shade and Monodramon left, again.

Lucas: That guy I swear.

Agumon: Will get our chance, eventually.

Now Kyle and Gabumon were getting little confused about this.

Kyle: Want to tell me what is his deal?

Gabumon: I am a little curious about that guy.

David: Don't worry you guys, we can explain everything.

But just then, Mike and James showed up with there mouths dropped.

Mike: I... can't... believe it.

James: Unreal...

All: (Laugh)...

Somethings are just to much to handle when it comes to those two.

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade and Monodramon manage to get out of city before any of the people started to swarm the area.

Shade: That was a close one.

Monodramon: Yes it was.

Shade on the other hand, couldn't believe that there was another person with a Digimon partner.

Shade: This is just great. Now there are three guys with Digimon to deal with around here.

Monodramon: Will think of something, Shade.

Just then, out of nowhere, Emily just showed up right behind Shade and Monodramon.

Emily: I thought I find you two here.

Shade was now in shock to see Emily coming towards them.

Shade: Uh... Emily. What are you doing here?

Emily just smiled and giggled at him.

Emily: I was looking for you silly.

Shade: Why exactly?

Emily: I don't know. Something inside me wanted to find you.

Shade was a little confused about that.

Shade: O... K..?

Monodramon: Wow, someone is getting popular.

Shade: Monodramon!

Emily only laughed at the two of them.

Emily: You two are funny, you know that.

Shade: I... uh...

But then, Emily started to blush a little at Shade.

Emily: Hey... um... Shade.

Shade got really nervous now, what was she going to say now.

Shade: Y... yes?

Emily: I was wondering... do you want to hang out sometime?

Shade was in even more shock about what she just asked him. What was he going to do now?

Shade: I...

Then Monodramon whispers something to Shade.

Monodramon: Just say yes.

But Shade didn't really understand why Monodramon whispered that to him.

Shade: Why exactly?

Monodramon: This might be your only chance with an actual girl.

After they finished whispering, Shade gives his answer.

Shade: Sure. How does... tonight sound?

Emily: Sounds great, see ya then. Oh wait, I forgot to ask. How old are you?

Shade: I'm fourteen.

Emily: Well isn't that weird, I just turned fourteen. Isn't that cool.

Getting a little nervous again, he just smiled at her.

Shade: Yeah... really cool.

Emily: OK, see you then, and you to Monodramon.

Monodramon: See ya Emily.

After that, Emily just started walking off. Now Shade was starting to get a confused look on his face.

Shade: What just happen?

Monodramon: I think you just got yourself a date.

Shade: A DATE!

Shade just started to faint after saying that, and Monodramon just laughed at poor Shade.

Monodramon: (Laughs)...

* * *

**HEADING TOWARD TOMBALL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle and Gabumon were just heading back to Tomball after learning that Lucas and David both have Digimon partners of their own.

Kyle: I am a little surprised that Lucas and David got Digimon partners of their own.

Gabumon: I just can't believe that I got into a fight with them.

Kyle laughed a little, but he knew what Gabumon was saying.

Kyle: But look on the bright side Gabumon, you manage to match the three of them.

Gabumon: True, but I was only avoiding attacks. And they were tired from battling Deltamon. They could have defeated me if they were at full strength.

Kyle: You are one of the toughest Digimon around. You wouldn't lose that easily.

Gabumon just gave a smile toward Kyle.

Gabumon: Thanks Kyle, that makes me feel a lot better.

Kyle: Don't mention it.

Then they just started walking back toward there place back at Tomball.

* * *

**NEAR LUCAS'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After learning that Lucas's friend Kyle has a Digimon partner and a digivice with him as well. He could not be anymore thrilled to have another member  
of the team around that he can trust.

Lucas: This is so cool, now we have another teammate.

Agumon: And it's with someone you know, and he has a Gabumon for a partner.

Lucas: What's so cool about Gabumon, your much cooler Digimon to me.

Agumon: Aw... thanks pal.

Lucas: Don't mention it.

Then they just start walking back to Lucas's place, hopefully Mr. Blake didn't see any of this on the news yet. But that's another story itself.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Episode 06: When You Have a Reason

_**Episode 06: When you have a Reason**_

_**Shade had no clue what to do when it comes to girls, because he been stuck in the Digital World for so long. He can get through many things,  
but how will he get through this? But it's just one date. What can possibly go wrong? **_

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade was walking back and forward over the fact that he has to deal with Emily again. And it was tonight. He had no idea what to do and he was seriously starting to freak out in front of Monodramon.

Shade: Why did I say yes!? I don't even know what to do on a date, and with an actual girl! I might as well wear the stupid hat this time.

Monodramon was laughing a little a Shade. But he had to help him calm down somehow.

Monodramon: OK, Shade, just take it easy and calm down. Your taking this way to seriously.

Then Shade started to settle down a little.

Shade: Okay, your right Monodramon. I just need to relax and figure this out. So do you have any idea what I should do?

Monodramon: Not really.

Shade just threw his hand on his face at that. And Monodramon just started laughing again.

Shade: Great. I'm a goner for sure this time. At everything I've been through here in the real world, nothing can be any worse then this.

Monodramon: Look on the bright side. You at least got to talk to a girl here in the human world. An actual girl.

Shade still gave Monodramon the freaked out look on his face.

Shade: That still doesn't make me feel better Monodramon.

Monodramon: But you gotta admit it's true. (Laughs)...

Monodramon continued to laugh at poor Shade. Still, Shade was worrying about this situation of his.

Shade: The things I get myself into.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After the events of today, Lucas and Agumon were thinking hopefully that Lucas's parents didn't see anything on the news about what happen earlier today with Deltamon. They can only hope they didn't. They were in Lucas's room, trying to avoid the living room T.V as much as possible.

Lucas: OK, as long as nobody turns on the news, we should be in the clear, Agumon. All we have to do is hide out here until the day is done. Hopefully no one will ever no what happened.

However, Agumon was still very worried about it. If they think he caused it, they'll make him leave for sure.

Agumon: Maybe. But you do realize that there are like two adults and one child in this house besides us. The chances are a little high.

Lucas: Really? Did you have to start giving me the facts.

Lucas just gave a look at Agumon. But Agumon only can laugh at look on Lucas's face. But then as they were distracted by each other, Mr. Blake  
went to the living room T.V., turned it on, and was watching the news. There fear just came true, because he saw what the news was about.

Mr. Blake: Lucas! Agumon! Get out here right now you two!

Now the two of them started to freak out a little.

Agumon: Busted.

Lucas: You think!

Both Lucas and Agumon start to run out of their room only to see Mr. Blake looking at the T.V. about the news that happen in the city earlier today.

Newsman: As you can see, these strange creature just started making waste to the entire city. Although it seems that three of them are fighting this giant creature, it might be just a cover up for what they are doing to the city area. Let's go live on the scene with our field reporter.

Then the news changed to the reporter that was near the damaged city area.

Reporter: Thank you Hank. As you can see, there has been a large amount of damage done to the entire downtown area. The federal agency is still trying to figure out exactly what was the real cause of all of this destruction. I am standing by one of the witnesses of the destruction today. Sir, can you tell me, in your own words, what exactly happen here today.

Man: I just saw it with my own eye's. There were four creature right in front of me, and they just started tearing apart the entire area. It was so much, I just started panicking like everyone else. It was just horrible for what I can tell.

Reporter: And there you have it folks. The witness of this event has spoken.

Then Mr. Blake turns off the T.V. and begins to stare at both Lucas and Agumon.

Mr. Blake: Care to explain to me what I just heard you two?

Lucas and Agumon then walk up toward Mr. Blake.

Lucas: Look Dad, it wasn't Agumon's fault. I swear it wasn't.

Agumon: I was only trying to stop Deltamon from destroying the city, that's all.

Lucas: And then the other's joined in on the battle, and then it got really ugly from there.

Putting his hand on his head, Mr. Blake still couldn't put his mind around any of this nonsense.

Mr. Blake: (Sighs)... Alright... I believe you two. However, that does not change anything. I'm still keeping an eye on whatever you both do from now. Got it?

Lucas and Agumon: Got it.

Then Lucas and Agumon start to enter Lucas's bedroom again, with a look of relieve on their face.

Lucas: Man, good thing it wasn't our fault.

Agumon: Then he would have screamed at the top of his lungs at us for sure.

Lucas: Exactly.

Lucas then sits on his bed, still trying to comprehend everything that is happening to him. Agumon then decides to sit next to him.

Lucas: Man, ever since you showed up Agumon, things really been getting out of hand. First the attack on the School. Then this mysterious guy comes and tries to attack us. And now this. This is getting out of control. But what can we do about it?

Agumon: We can only try to fix this Lucas. You can't put yourself down for this. It's not your fault.

But Lucas couldn't help it. How could he not. Ever since he and Agumon got together, everything has been crazy the past few days.

Lucas: Yeah but, the damage was done. And I couldn't stop it in time. What if..?

Then Agumon just sat up and faced Lucas.

Agumon: Maybe. But that wasn't your fault Lucas. You got to remember that.

Lucas was just shock to hear this from his Digimon friend.

Lucas: But...

Agumon: Even if it was your fault, remember, i'm apart of this too. So that would make me at fault as well. So you can't go and blame it on yourself, because then your blaming me as well. And... I can't stand the fact of seeing you like this, OK.

Lucas then looks at Agumon. Thinking about what he just said, he then began to grow a smile on his face.

Lucas: Yeah. Your right buddy. I really got to stop putting myself down. You always seem to know what to say to cheer me up.

Agumon: I always do. (Laughs)...

For saying that, Lucas just grabs Agumon and starts to give him the old nookie on the top of his head.

Lucas: Oh... is that so!? What do ya gotta say about this!? Hmm..!?

Now Agumon's head was starting to hurt and turn a little red.

Agumon: Hey! Stop that! That really hurts, Lucas!

Lucas: (Laughs)... that's what you get.

Lucas then releases Agumon from his grip.

Agumon: Seriously, that really did hurt.

Lucas: Whoops, sorry Agumon.

Agumon: It's okay Lucas.

They just continued to laugh at each other for this. Those two never change.

* * *

**EMILY'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After going through everything she heard from Shade, Emily was in her room, getting ready for a night out with the most unusual guy she ever met. She was putting on her make-up, and she was wearing a yellow sundress with white ballet shoes. She wanted to look very special for tonight. It was actually her very first date. And it was someone she never would have imagined ever meeting.

Emily: Wow. I am really going to wow him this time. (Laughs)...

Then Emily started to put on some perfume all over herself.

Emily: This should do the trick. There is no way this is gonna fail.

Now she was looking even closer in the mirror.

Emily: Alright. I am ready.

Just then, Emily's Grandma walks into the room.

Grandma: Emily, sweetie. What are you doing?

Still putting on her make-up, she still answered her Grandma.

Emily: Just getting ready for a night out with a guy.

Her Grandma was starting to get a look on her face. She couldn't believe Emily is going out with an actual boy.

Grandma: Really? Well no wonder you look so "smashing" tonight.

Emily: Thanks Grandma. And I never thought you would use that word.

Emily's Grandma than sat down on Emily's bed, and started to ask questions about this guy Emily is going out with.

Grandma: So... who is he? What's he like?

Emily: Let's just say Grandma, he might be the most interesting guy I have ever met.

Emily then went downstairs. But her Grandpa was wondering about what she was doing to.

Grandpa: Where are you going?

Emily: Just going out to see someone.

Emily's Grandpa just then continued to watch whatever program that was on the T.V.

Grandpa: OK then. Don't stay out to long okay?

Emily: Don't worry. I won't.

Then Emily grabbed her purse and begins to head out toward the front door.

Grandma: Let me know how it went when you come back, OK.

Emily: I will Grandma, see ya later.

Emily begins to sprint down the street, trying to get to her meeting place with Shade.

Emily: I can't wait. This is gonna be great.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

In the digital woods, there was a strange creature walking down the road. He was a giant beetle-like creature with six arms and each of them was holding and item that looked similar to a fork.

?: Let's see... what to do... what to do..?

But then, another digital gate begins to open up in front of the creature.

?: Uh... what is this?

He begins to look at the strange portal that opened in front of him, and without thinking, he just walks right into the portal.

* * *

**KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back at Kyle's house, he was sleeping in his room. After the events of today, he was tired, and so was Gabumon. But then, his digivice began to beep. Gabumon heard it, but he didn't wanna get up to check it.

Gabumon: I think... that's for you...

Kyle: Uh... come on... five more minutes...

He just throws his pillow at his digivice, and it stops beeping. Then Gabumon woke up suddenly and said...

Gabumon: Oh my gosh! I forgot to set the DVR to record "Full House" today! Oh well...

Then Gabumon just flops back down on his floor mattress. Then the sound of snoring was heard inside the entire room.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade was waiting at the city mall for Emily to show up, but the truth is, he was still nervous as ever. He was talking to the Grand Master on the phone, but it was still not helping him feel any better about this.

Shade: Really? That's the best advice you can give me? I was kinda hoping for something a little more... helpful.

The Grand Master was speaking on the other side of the phone.

Grand Master: Look Shade, I don't know much about it either. All I can say is, if you ever find yourself in Canada, go Canadian, eh.

Now Shade had that frustrated look on his face. Why was this happening to him?

Shade: Unbelievable.

Grand Master: And besides, you needed to loosen up a bit. Just have some fun for once, OK.

Knowing that there seem to be no way out of this, you decided to take it like a man.

Shade: Alright, fine. I'll just make the best of it.

Then he hanged up on the Grand Master, and then Monodramon appears out of the bushes.

Monodramon: Got any good advice from him?

Shade: No.

Monodramon just laughed at poor Shade.

Monodramon: (Laughs)... Oh well, guess your just going to have to do your best then.

He couldn't believe that he was getting nothing from his Digimon partner either. First the Grand Master, now his own partner.

Shade: You know, you and the Grand Master are not that helpful when it comes to this stuff.

Monodramon: Shade, just have fun on this. You been tense lately, so just have a little fun with this.

Maybe Monodramon and the Grand Master were right. Shade has been through a lot lately. He did needed to just relax for a little while.

Shade: Alright, i'll at least try.

Then Monodramon gave a smile to his human partner.

Monodramon: Good. And don't worry. If anything goes wrong, i'll be right here to help.

Shade: Thanks Monodramon.

Just then, Emily was coming toward them, and Shade could not believe the way she was dressed for this.

Shade: Whoa.

Monodramon: "Whoa" indeed.

She just started walking toward them with a smile on her face.

Emily: Hi Shade, and you to Monodramon. How do you like my dress?

Shade got a little nervous there. But then he regained his courage.

Shade: It looks great.

Emily just smiled at what he just said to her.

Emily: Thanks. Come on, let's go.

Shade: OK. Whoa..!

Then she just grabs his hand with hers, and now Shade was starting to get nervous again as they started to walk off.

Monodramon: I'll be here if anything goes wrong. I am so proud of him for doing this.

Just then, a little boy with ice cream in his hand was looking at Monodramon. He just gazed right at Monodramon. But Monodramon was quick to cover himself. He began to sink right back into the bushes.

Monodramon: You didn't see anything. Got it?

Kid: Got it!

Good thing that boy was still young, or else Monodramon would really have something to worry about.

Monodramon: Kids these days.

* * *

**DAVID'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

At David's place, Elecmon was trying to catch some sleep in David's room. While David was going through one of his moments with his parents, his digivice started to beep loudly. It was loud enough to wake up and worry Elecmon a little.

Elecmon: Hmm... that sounds odd. I better tell David.

But as he was about to get up, he heard what David was going through outside with his folks.

David's Mom: David! You forgot to put the toilet seat down again!

David: Sorry Mom! I wasn't thinking!

David's Mom: We go through this every time! Why don't you ever listen to me about this!?

David: Gee... I wonder why!

David's Mom: Honey! David's yelling and he won't listen to me again!

Then David's Dad started to jump in on this "loud" conversation with them.

David's Dad: David! Listen to your mother for once!

David's Mom: That's what I keep telling him!

David: Alright! I get it!

Elecmon then started to sit back down again on David's bed and just continues to sleep again.

Elecmon: Maybe... i'll tell him next time.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

As the night was slowly beginning to set in, Lucas and Agumon decided to go to bed early. Due to everything that has happen to them these past few days. Lucas just flops on his bed.

Lucas: That's it, i'm just gonna go right to sleep.

Tired as well, Agumon just flops right next to him.

Agumon: I know what you mean. I just wanna...

Out like a light, they both just begin to snore. However, Robert was peaking through the bedroom door. He was starting to feel a little down just looking at Lucas and Agumon.

Robert: Oh... why can't I have a Digimon partner to? It's just not fair.

Then, Mrs. Blake came right behind Robert and started to comfort him a little.

Mrs. Blake: It's okay Robert. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky someday to.

Robert then just looks directly at his mother.

Robert: You think so?

Mrs. Blake: Believe me, I always know.

* * *

**NEAR HOUSTON CITY MALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The giant insect creature was now exiting the digital gate and making it's first step in the human world. At first he was a little fascinated, but then he got a glimpse of the humans.

?: Oh! They look yummy!

Then the giant creature started to head toward them all. He really likes to eat. Only one problem with that is humans are not on the menu.

?: Yum, yum, yum!

* * *

**HOUSTON CITY MALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade and Emily were just strolling through the Mall, and as they go into store after store, that nervous look that Shade had before, just seem to disappear. He was actually enjoying himself for once.

Emily: Hey Shade, let's try that store next.

She was pointing to a clothing store.

Shade: OK then. let's go give a try.

Then they both entered the store and after a certain amount of time, Emily was now going through the dressing room.

Emily: What do you think, Shade? Does this look good? Or does this one?

She was holding two dresses in front of her. One was blue, the other was green.

Shade: I say, go with the green one. Because it represents nature itself.

Emily thought about it for a second. And she started to believe that Shade was right about that.

Emily: Hey your right. Thanks.

After she made her purchase, the started to head toward the Mall food court area. And after they got there meals, they sat down at one of the  
food court tables.

Emily: So... tonight seems to be really going well.

Shade: It sure is.

Emily was a little surprised that Shade was now smiling at her.

Emily: Looks like that nervous look of yours seem to have disappeared as well. That smile of yours is quite the improvement.

Getting a little embarrassed now, Shade couldn't help but to answer back.

Shade: I guess things change after awhile.

Emily: And it seems for the best. You seem a whole lot better then when you were earlier today.

But then Emily began to think of something.

Emily: (Hmm... for a guy who has been in the so called "Digital World" for his entire life, he really does seem like a good guy after all. I wonder...  
could he be the one?)

However, Shade notice that Emily was thinking about something. She made it look pretty obvious to Shade.

Shade: Are you okay Emily? You seem to be in another place.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she answered him.

Emily: I'm fine. But there is something I wanted to ask you.

Getting curious, Shade wanted to know what she wanted to ask him.

Shade: What do you want to ask?

Emily started to blush a little. She was starting to get a little embarrassed for what she wanted to ask him.

Emily: I was wondering... if you... wanted to...

But then, suddenly, an explosion was heard inside the Mall.

Shade: Uh... what was that?

Shade was gazing at the sight of the smoke that was close toward them. Then he saw the sight of that bug like creature coming out of one of the stores.

Shade: Oh no, not again!

Monodramon popped right out of the Mall bushes and was looking at the giant insect.

Monodramon: Oh boy. That's not good at all.

The giant bug was starting to chase after all the people running from it.

?: Mmmm... looks yummy. I wonder how they taste?

Shade just got out of his chair, and then started to sprint toward the creature. But Emily stopped him.

Emily: Shade, wait! Where you going?

Shade stopped for second and looks at Emily.

Shade: Sorry Emily, but I have to stop him before he destroys the whole Mall.

Emily: But I...

Shade: Sorry, but your just gonna have to hold that thought.

Shade then just continues to run after the giant bug, leaving Emily alone.

Emily: But I... wanted to ask you... oh... (Why now?)

As he was trying to catch up to him, Monodramon jumped right out of the bushes and rush to Shade's side.

Monodramon: Yo! Wait for me!

The giant bug just continued to freak out the people that are running from him.

?: Mmmm... yummy, yummy, for my tummy. (Laughs)...

Shade pulls out his digivice and begins to read the info on the holographic sceen on this creature.

Shade: That thing is called Kongoumon. An armor level insect Digimon.

Now that made Monodramon really excited for this battle.

Monodramon: Been awhile since we faced an armor level Digimon. Aren't they similar to a champion level?

Shade: That's true, but they possess different quality's. Very hard to explain.

They continue to chase after Kongoumon as he was now slowly walking over some random person.

Person: Oh no!

Kongoumon: Mmmm... yummy!

He was slowly inching toward the person, but Monodramon landed in front of him and jumped at Kongoumon and punched him in the forehead.

Monodramon: Beat Knuckle!

Monodramon hits Kongoumon with his knuckles, and Kongoumon started to back up.

Person: I'm out of here!

Kongoumon: Why you! How dare you ruin my snack!

Monodramon then landed back down on the ground, and Shade rushes to his side.

Shade: You just ruined the one night that I actually enjoyed here in the real world. Now your gonna pay, Kongoumon!

Kongoumon just looks directly at Shade and Monodramon.

Shade: You don't get to go back to the Digital World. Because this just became personal.

Emily was running on the top section of the Mall, looking down at Shade and Monodramon.

Emily: Be careful you two!

Shade looks up and sees Emily, and he only has a smile on his face as he looks at her.

Shade: Don't worry, we got this!

Monodramon: Besides, this is the kinda stuff we do.

Emily just smiled at the two of them.

Emily: (Interesting and cool at the same time. I really am starting to like this guy now.)

Shade and Monodramon now are face to face with Kongoumon.

Shade: Ready partner?

Monodramon: Aren't I always?

Monodramon begins to glow, and Shade's digivice begins to beep loudly.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Strikedramon just stands up at Kongoumon. And then. without hesitating, he begins to charge right at him with all his might.

Strikedramon: Take this!

He hits Kongoumon with his elbow. But Kongoumon quickly recovers from that attack, and then he starts to run back at Strikedramon.

Kongoumon: Oh yeah! How about this!

Strikedramon manages to hold back Kongoumon, and then he hits him with his claw.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

He slashes through Kongoumon's body. Making him back up in the process.

Shade: Good job Strikedramon. You got him now!

Emily: I don't believe this. Those two really are amazing!

But Kongoumon recovered from that attack and was laughing at Strikedramon.

Kongoumon: Is that the best you got!? (Laughs)...

Hearing Kongoumon laughing at him, Strikedramon was starting to get a little bit worried.

Strikedramon: Why are you laughing!?

Kongoumon: Your about to find out! (Laughs)...

Then, Kongoumon was doing something with his weird looking forks of his.

Shade: Oh boy. I don't like where this is going!

Kongoumon starts to turn his forks into bombs, and starts to throw them at Strikedramon.

Kongoumon: My turn now! Multiple Arm Bombs!

He throws ever single one of his bombs at Strikedramon, but Strikedramon was fast enough to see through every single one of those bombs.  
The bombs just hit behind Strikedramon and a few stores got destroyed because of it.

Store Owner: My Store!

Strikedramon: Whoops, Sorry!

But then, Kongoumon unleashed his attack again at Strikedramon while he was distracted.

Kongoumon: I got you! Multiple Arm Bombs!

Before he could react to the attack, Strikedramon was nailed by all of the bombs this time.

Strikedramon: AAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon, no!

When the smoke cleared, Strikedramon slowly got back up and looked at Shade.

Strikedramon: Don't worry. I'm alright, Shade.

Shade then looks back at Kongoumon.

Shade: We need to stop him now. Before he does anymore damage to the Mall.

Strikedramon: I'm on it!

Kongoumon starts to run toward Strikedramon, and with nothing in his hands, he starts to hit Strikedramon with them.

Kongoumon: Power Slapping!

Kongoumon slaps Strikedramon multiple times. but it only seem to make Strikedramon angrier each time he hit him.

Shade: That was a bad idea.

Strikedramon: OK, THAT'S IT!

Now Kongoumon started to back up, he was getting a little freaked out.

Kongoumon: Oops... Maybe I overdid it a little.

Shade: You never should make Strikedramon angry. And now your gonna see why.

Strikedramon then starts to hit back at Kongoumon with everything he has. Blow after Blow, Kongoumon could not avoid them all.

Strikedramon: Take this! And that!

Kongoumon: Ouch! Ouch! Big ouch!

Then Strikedramon threw a big punch at Kongoumon's face, and it sends him flying across the Mall in the process.

Kongoumon: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

After being sent flying like that, Kongoumon then slowly got back up.

Kongoumon: That... really... hurt. Now you've done it!

Kongoumon was now charging at Strikedramon. But Strikedramon just stopped Kongoumon right in his tracks. He simply grabbed Kongoumon by one of his arms as he was charging at him.

Strikedramon: I won't let you harm anyone else!

After he send Kongoumon flying way back, Strikedramon just starts to burn up with heat as he was about to unleash is signature attack right at Kongoumon.

Strikedramon: This is the end!

Kongoumon: NOOOO!

Shade: Do it! Finish him now!

He then thrusts forward at Kongoumon and hits him with everything he's got.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Strikedramon hits Kongoumon with all the force he had, and then Kongoumon was starting to swell up like a balloon.

Kongoumon: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I just wanted to eat.

Kongoumon then explodes into thousand pieces of data. Strikedramon then absorbed the data, and lands back on the ground below.

Shade: Yes!

Emily: He beat him!

Strikedramon then just shrinks back into Monodramon again.

Monodramon: Well that was fun.

Shade: You always make it look so easy.

Emily starts running down toward them, and then began to hug Shade.

Emily: Shade! Monodramon! You guys did it! You beat that horrible bug.

Shade was a little surprised at first. But then he seems to be enjoying it.

Shade: It was nothing.

Monodramon: You should see what we deal with back in the Digital World.

Emily then let go of Shade and started to hug Monodramon.

Emily: I just can't believe you guys did it.

Monodramon: That's what we do.

Then Shade starts walking toward Emily.

Shade: So... what did you want to ask me earlier? Before Kongoumon showed up.

Emily was surprised that Shade remembered. Out of all of that, he still remembered that she was gonna ask him something.

Emily: Oh yeah... that.

Shade: Well, i'm all ears now.

Emily then took a deep breath and just asked Shade.

Emily: This is kinda embarrassing, but here goes. Shade, do you... want... to be... my... boyfriend?

The shock on Shade's face, he couldn't believe this.

Shade: I... I...

Then Monodramon pulls Shade down to his level, and starts to whisper to him again.

Monodramon: Just say yes.

The same thing was happening to Shade again.

Shade: Why exactly?

Monodramon: If you really like this girl, which I know you do.

Shade was a little surprise to hear that from Monodramon.

Shade: Hold up, since when did you..?

Monodramon: It's not that hard to figure out, Shade.

Then Monodramon let's go of Shade, and then Shade gave his answer to Emily.

Shade: Well Emily, I say... yes.

Emily just smiled and jumped up and down like a little girl would do when there excited about something.

Emily: YAY!

She then just hugs Shade.

Emily: I can't believe this. This has been the best night ever.

Shade was a little surprised to hear that. After everything that just happened, how could she say that?

Shade: Really?

Emily: Of course. With the great time we had, and watching you two take on that giant bug, and now this. I can't help but to say; this has been the best night in my entire life.

But then to Emily surprise, Shade decided to hug Emily back.

Shade: Well, i'm glad your happy Emily.

And then Monodramon...

Monodramon: Well would you look at that.

Shade: Shut up.

Breaking away from Shade, she just started laughing, along with Monodramon.

Emily and Monodramon: (Laughs)...

Shade: What's so funny?

Even now, he still can't seem to understand. Guess something are just to hard to understand. Especially for Shade.

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Back at the Grand Master's house, he was still keeping track on all the Digimon activity going in and out of the Digital World, but he couldn't help but wonder how Shade was doing on his first date with a girl.

Grand Master: Hmm... I wonder how that boy is doing? Oh well, i'm sure he's fine. He couldn't have gotten into that much trouble in one night.

Boy he doesn't even have a clue about what happened.

* * *

**EMILY'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade was walking Emily back to her place after a fantastic night, and now they were standing near her place.

Emily: So... I guess, i'll see you around?

Shade only smiled at Emily.

Shade: Yeah. You will.

Monodramon: And me too.

Emily laughed a little at Monodramon.

Emily: I'll see you soon then, boyfriend. Wow, it's true. That does sound good to say.

Shade and Monodramon: (Laughs)...

Shade and Monodramon turned around, but...

Shade: And i'll see you soon... girlfriend.

Emily just blushed when she actually heard that. She couldn't believe that she heard that from an actual boy. Then Shade and Monodramon started to take off to who knows where around the city.

Monodramon: Do you even know what being a boyfriend is all about?

Shade: Not one bit.

Monodramon only laughed at Shade for saying that to him.

Monodramon: (Laughs)... Wow. You still got a lot to learn.

Shade: Yeah well, so do you.

After they left, Emily just walked right into her house, where her Grandma was waiting for her.

Grandma: So, how did it go?

Emily took off her shoes and answered her Grandma.

Emily: It was fantastic, Grandma. And guess what, he said yes to being my boyfriend.

Her Grandma face was starting to fill with joy. She was glad to see Emily was so happy.

Grandma: Well, i'm glad your happy sweetie.

After that, Emily ran up to her bedroom and just layed down on her bed and her head on her pillow.

Emily: This really was, the best night of my life. And it will only soon to get even better.

She then starts to look out her window. She was wondering about something.

Emily: I wonder. If what Shade told me really is true... then maybe... I will actually see this Digital World for myself. That would be amazing, and it would be with him. One of the best guys I ever met.

She then begins to drift off in another place in her mind. But that's her own thing.

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The next day, Lucas was still trying to catch some more sleep. But there was Mr. Drake for starters, and then each time he came back to School, the other girls in the classroom just had to know if he brought Agumon with him or not.

Lucas: Look, for the last time, I didn't bring Agumon with me, OK.

All the Girls: (Sighs)...

Then Mike, James, and Kim got up and started to once again, move the other girls away from the tired Lucas.

Mike: OK, that's enough, leave the poor guy alone.

James: He doesn't need this right now.

Kim on the other hand, just walks toward Lucas.

Kim: By the way, I heard Greymon was on the news yesterday. Sounds like I missed another good fight.

Lucas then takes his head off of his desk and looks directly at Kim.

Lucas: Believe me Kim, after everything I been through this past week, nothing will ever surprise me again.

But man was he wrong as usual.

Mike and James: Surprise!

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Lucas was in so much shock, he leaned on his chair so far, he fell backwards and hit the floor.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

Mike: That was priceless!

Lucas just look at all of them with a rage look on his face.

Lucas: That was seriously, not cool!

Mike: Hey, your the one who said nothing surprises you anymore.

James: So don't blame us mister.

Lucas: You two..!

Enraged, Lucas started to chase after Mike around the classroom. Mike and James just kept on laughing as Lucas chased them through the entire classroom.

Kim: There they go again.

All: (Laughs)...

But then, Kim looked away from everyone. There was something on her mind that she couldn't stop thinking about.

Kim: (Hmm... I wonder. Could it be possible that I can get a Digimon partner too?)

But outside the building, Agumon was hiding in the bushes. He to was still trying to catch up on some sleep.

Agumon: Come on... just a little bit... longer...

But in the other classroom on the first floor, Emily and her friends were chatting about Emily's date last night with Shade.

Girl 1: So how did it go?

Girl 2: Yeah. Tell us how it went with this guy last night?

Emily just had a smile on her face when she answered back.

Emily: Let's just say, it was a night I will never forget.

All the girls near Emily were starting to giggle about this.

Girl 2: He must sound like a really cool guy.

Emily: Oh believe me, he is.

Then they just started laugh, just like what teenage girls do about this sort of thing.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

In the alley ways of the city, Shade and Monodramon were hiding out. But Shade had his thoughts on what went down last night. He had never had so much fun before in his life.

Monodramon: Someone looks a little happy about something this morning.

Shade just looked at Monodramon with a smile and answered back.

Shade: Believe me Monodramon, last night was really the most incredible thing ever.

Monodramon only gave a smile back at his human partner. However Monodramon wanted to remind Shade...

Monodramon: Well i'm glad your happy. But, we can't forget our mission, Shade. Don't forget that.

Shade then just looked away. But he knew what Monodramon was saying.

Shade: Don't worry Monodramon, I didn't forget. No matter what, nothing is gonna make me forget our mission.

But just then, he was getting a call from the Grand Master. Shade then picks up and answers his cell phone.

Shade: Yes?

Grand Master: Well Shade, how did it go last night?

Shade started to explain everything about last nigh. About Emily, the whole thing, and even about how Kongoumon tried to attack everyone in the Mall.

Grand Master: That's strange, even for you Shade. You always send them back to the Digital World, not destroy them. You wouldn't just destroy Kongoumon unless you had a good reason on your part.

Shade: Well Grand Master, let's just say, I had my reasons.

The Grand Master still couldn't believe this. It's just not like Shade, but he always had a good reason, so why would he question him.

Grand Master: I'm sure you do Shade. Let me know if anything else pops up, alright.

Shade: Got it. Don't you worry a thing. Everything here is under control for now.

Grand Master: Very well. I'll leave you to it then.

Then he just hangs up the phone, and then he continues to drift off again.

Monodramon: Wow, he really is somewhere else. I think i'll just let him be.

But as Monodramon said that, Shade couldn't help but to be filled with joy for once about what happen to him last night, and who knows what will happen to him from here on out with Emily.

Shade: Last night, was with out a doubt, the best one ever.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Back in Dexmon's dimension, he was starting to get irritated about the unfortunate things that have been happening to his little idea to try to flood  
the human world with random Digimon.

Dexmon: GAAAH! Fine, if that's the way it's gonna be, i'll have to kick things up a notch.

Dexmon begins to open another digital gate. But this one was going to the Digital World, and then he begins to pull something out of the gate toward him.

Dexmon: This time, I shall make my presence a little more known to them. I know just how to do it!

Then Dexmon just starts laughing as the he fades in the distance.

Dexmon: (Evil Laugh)...

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Episode 07: Smell the Flowers

_**Episode 07: Smell the Flowers**_

_**Another unexpected Digimon arrives in the real world. But this one is being chased by some bad Digimon. But why? And the real question is; how did Kim get herself involved? Did she found herself her own Digimon partner? Or could she be getting herself into trouble?**_

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was still trying to move out his plan to take over both worlds. He had the idea in his head, but now he just has to make it reality.

Dexmon: I have no other choice. If sending random Digimon to the human work won't work, then i'll just have to send some real experience Digimon  
to do the job. Good thing I already had some... good help.

Then his eye's glowed in a dark red color. The sign of evil.

Dexmon: Speaking of good help. I wonder how that fool is doing on his hunt? He better not screw it up.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Back in the Digital World, a Digimon that resembled that of a plant, with flower-like hands, and a petal looking armor on it's head, was running away from two dog-like creatures. They were black and wearing spiked neck collars on their necks.

? 1: There she is!

? 2: Over there! She's right there!

The plant-like Digimon continued to run away from her two chasers. But then she ran into a dead end. In front of her was nothing but rocks that was 8 feet tall. She was starting to worry. But then, both of the canine creatures approach her from behind.

? 1: We got you now, Floramon.

The Digimon known as Floramon, turned around and face them. She started to talk to them with that soft and yet worried voice.

Floramon: I don't understand. Why do you two keep chasing me anyway? What have I ever done to you?

? 2: That's our business.

Just as they were walking toward her, another creature appeared behind them.

?: OK, good work boys.

The giant creature was green and had muscles, was carrying a bone stick, and had a weird look on his face.

Floramon: Ogremon!

The creature called Ogremon just gave a wicked look at the worried Floramon.

Ogremon: Well, somebody knows my name. I must be getting really popular these days.

Floramon: Of course I know your name. Who doesn't know about the infamous Digimon hunter himself.

Ogremon: I'm actually flattered about that.

Ogremon was now standing besides both the canine Digimon.

Ogremon: Good work Dobermon. We got her.

Ogremon just kept his sights on Floramon while he was talking.

Ogremon: You've put quite a challenge for a little flower. But now there's no place to run.

Dobermon 1: What do we do now, Ogremon?

Ogremon: We continue with the job of course. Destroy her!

Floramon was getting really scared as they slowly approach her. Ogremon just laughed as both Dobermon showed their fangs at Floramon.

Ogremon: (Laughs)...

Floramon: Please, just go away!

But as she said that, a digital gate started to open up above them.

Ogremon: What!?

Then the digital gate started to lift all four of them into it.

Ogremon: Hey! What's going on!? WHOA!

Dobermon 1: What's happening!?

Dobermon 2: I don't know!

Floramon: AAAAAHH!

And in a flash of light, they all vanished inside the gate. There was only one place they were going.

* * *

**NEAR NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, RIVER STREAM, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After another day at Northwest Middle School, everyone headed home. But for some reason, Kim decided to head toward the river stream, and all by herself. She was standing their, facing one side of the river stream while she was on the other.

Kim: (Sighs)... It's just not fair. Why does Lucas and the others have all the fun dealing with these creatures attacking the city. Meanwhile... I feel so useless.

Kim gave out another sigh, and then she looked up into the sky above her.

Kim: I mean, i'm glad that Lucas and Agumon are together. But every time I think and look at them... it just feels like... I don't know.

She than sat down on the grass and began to think about it even more.

Kim: (You know what... if it can happen to Lucas, why can't it happen to me too? I mean this is the exact spot that it happened for Lucas. Maybe it could happen to me here to. Maybe.)

A few second rolled by, and Kim just gave out another sigh. But then, a digital gate started to open on top of Kim.

Kim: Uh? Is that... a digital gate?

She gazed at it for a few seconds, and then the plant creature known as Floramon exited out of the gate and landed near Kim.

Floramon: Uh...

Kim was looking right at the fallen plant Digimon, and she was just in shock.

Kim: Oh my gosh!

Kim ran toward the fallen Digimon without even thinking if it was dangerous or not. Floramon was exhausted from all that running from both Ogremon and Dobermon. Kim got near her and crouched down to her.

Kim: Hey, are you okay?

Floramon then slowly opened her eye's and is now looking directly at Kim.

Floramon: I'm fine. Who... are you?

Kim was a little relieved, and then she gave a smile to Floramon.

Kim: My name's Kim. Who are you?

Floramon: My name is Floramon.

When she heard that, she knew right away that Floramon was a Digimon.

Kim: Floramon? Are you by chance a Digimon?

Floramon was a little shock to hear that she knows what a Digimon is.

Floramon: Yes, I am.

Kim: I don't believe this.

Kim was trying to hold back her excitement, that a Digimon was near her. A Digimon that she never met before. Then Floramon started to get back up  
and then looked directly at Kim.

Floramon: Um, excuse me. But can you tell me where I am exactly?

Kim: Oh, right. I forgot all about that.

Kim then told Floramon where she was, and Floramon couldn't believe it. Floramon was in the human world.

Floramon: This is... the human world?

Kim: Yep.

Floramon started to turn her head everywhere and she was just fascinated at everything around her.

Floramon: No way. I can't believe this. I'm finally seeing the real world with my own eye's. It looks so different from the Digital World. AAH...

Floramon was now getting on her knees. She was tired, hurt, and exhausted after running from the Dobermon all that time.

Kim: Floramon, are you alright?

Floramon: I'm fine. I just need to rest is all.

Hearing that, Kim had a great idea to help Floramon.

Kim: You know, if you want, you can come to my place and rest up for awhile.

Then Floramon looks at Kim with disbelief.

Floramon: You mean it?

Kim: Sure I do. I can't just leave you out here by yourself.

Floramon then gave a smile to Kim.

Floramon: Thank you.

Kim just smiled back at her. However, Kim also remembered something that might not work in this plan.

Kim: But, there is just one problem.

Floramon: What's that?

Kim: I don't think my Mom would be understanding to let you in our house. She doesn't know anything about Digimon.

Floramon was confused about this. But then Kim got another idea.

Kim: Wait a minute, I think I know how to get you in.

Floramon: Really, how?

Then Kim starts to whisper something to Floramon. After she was done, Floramon was a little unsure about her idea.

Floramon: You sure?

Kim: Trust me, I think it'll work.

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Ogremon and the two Dobermon landed outside the city limits. They were a little confused at first. But then they understood where they are.

Ogremon: Great, the human world. That was exactly what we were trying to avoid!

That only made one of the Dobermon a little scared.

Dobermon 1: What are we gonna do now, Ogremon?

Ogremon: We should have finished her off when we had the chance. now look where we are!

Now Dobermon was getting really scared.

Dobermon 1: It's not my fault, I swear.

Ogremon: I don't care. I need someone to blame.

Just then, the other Dobermon was smelling something on the ground.

Dobermon 2: Wait! I smell her!

Now that got Ogremon's attention.

Ogremon: Really? Where?

Dobermon 2: She's in that direction.

Dobermon pointed his face right in the direction of the city. Ogremon then started to swing his bone stick in joy.

Ogremon: Good! Then we might just be able to do the job after all. Let's go get her you two!

Then they all started to sprint down toward the city, where Floramon seems to be.

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

When Kim and Floramon reached Kim's house, Floramon was in Kim's arms. Kim was trying to pass Floramon off as a stuffed animal to trick her Mother.

Kim's Mom: Kim, where on earth did you get that thing?

Kim was a little nervous to answer her mother. But she manage to pull herself together.

Kim: I just... found it on my way home.

Now Kim's Mom was getting a little bit suspicious. But that does sound like something Kim would do she thought.

Kim's Mom: You mean to tell me, you just found it on the streets?

Kim: Yes. I didn't think it was right for someone to just throw it away, and I well... you know how I am about stuff like that.

Kim's Mom was trying to wrap her head around it. But she seemed to know that Kim would do something like that.

Kim's Mom: Alright. If that's how it is, then you can keep it.

Kim: Yes!

After going through that, Kim took Floramon up to her room and closed the door.

Floramon: Wow, that was close.

Kim: A little to close. I thought she was gonna make me throw you away.

Then Kim put Floramon on her bed and sat next to her.

Floramon: Thanks for letting me stay here.

Kim: No problem, Floramon. It's kinda cool to have a Digimon in the house sometimes. Even though my Mom doesn't know about it.

Floramon then had a confused look on her face again.

Floramon: By the way, how do you know about us Digimon?

Kim: Oh, my friends have Digimon partners. So that's how I know about them.

Now Floramon was beginning to understand now.

Floramon: Now it all makes sense how you know about us Digimon. But how did they end up here?

Kim: I don't truly know for sure. It just all happened by the way I see it.

Then Floramon just layed back on Kim's bed and starts to close her eye's.

Floramon: Wow. This feels so soft.

Kim just started laughing at Floramon for saying that.

Kim: It's the best furniture my Dad can buy.

Floramon: Well he sure knows how to pick a good bed.

Kim: He sure does.

But when Floramon wasn't paying attention, Kim had an upset look on her face after mentioning her father. Then Kim started to walk over toward her phone and begins to dial a number.

Floramon: Thanks for doing this for me Kim. I really needed this.

Kim just turned around and gave a smile to Floramon.

Kim: No problem Floramon.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas was getting a phone call by Kim, and he couldn't believe that a Digimon was in Kim's bedroom as they were speaking.

Lucas: So your saying, that it just came to you from out of a digital portal and landed right in front of you? And it was in the exact place that I ended up with Agumon when he was in a egg.

Kim: That's exactly what i'm saying. Only this one was already at the... rookie level I think. Is this what is?

Lucas: Yes.

When Lucas thought a little about it, he was starting to think that river stream might be more then just a simple little gathering place for him and his friends. So far, two Digimon came from there, and it was starting to make him suspicious.

Lucas: (Strange. Two time in the same place. Could it be just a coincidence? Or could it be more then that?)

Lucas then started to look at his orange digivice in his hand.

Lucas: Did you get a digivice when Floramon showed up?

Kim: No.

And then Lucas put down his digivice and shook his head.

Lucas: Then Kim, I don't think Floramon is your Digimon partner.

Kim: Maybe. But she is here and I had to help her.

Now he was starting to get confused again.

Lucas: Help her with what?

Kim: She was exhausted when I found her. But I don't know why.

Suddenly, Lucas saw Agumon out in the backyard trying to climb the backyard tree, and then fall down pretty hard on his head.

Agumon: Ouch! I'm okay!

Kim heard Agumon on the other line and was now concern about him.

Kim: Was that Agumon? He's sounds like he hit his head.

Lucas: Yep, he did. I gotta go Kim. I gotta make sure he didn't split his skull open.

Kim: Weird, but okay.

Lucas then hang up the phone and started to walk toward the injured Agumon.

Agumon: Was that Kim?

Lucas: Yep. Now let me see that head of yours.

Lucas then touched the top of Agumon's head.

Agumon: Ouch! Don't touch it there.

Lucas: Oops, sorry. But I think your skull is still intact. Good thing you got a hard head. (Laughs)...

Lucas just laughed. But Agumon kept rubbing the big red mark on the top of his head.

Agumon: I don't think it's that funny.

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After Kim got off the phone with Lucas, she started to walk back toward Floramon.

Kim: Hey, Floramon.

Floramon got herself back up and faced Kim.

Floramon: Yes Kim, what is it?

Kim: I was wondering.

Floramon: Wondering what?

She was a little concern to ask. But she did anyway.

Kim: Would you ever consider... having a human partner?

Floramon was a little shock to hear that. That was something she never even thought about until now.

Floramon: I don't know. Even if I did have a human partner, I don't know who it would be.

Kim: Interesting.

Just then, Kim's Mom was turning Kim's door knob.

Kim: Oh no. Quick, you know, go stuffed.

Floramon: Right.

In the nick of time, Floramon was acting like a stuffed animal again as Kim's Mom entered the room with laundry for Kim to fold.

Kim's Mom: Sorry Kim, forgot to give you these. You know it's that time of the week again.

Kim: Thanks Mom.

And just like that, Kim's Mom left the room.

Kim: OK, she's gone now.

Then Floramon just pop right back up again.

Floramon: Do I have to do that every time I see her? Not that i'm complaining or anything.

Kim: Yep. As long as you pull that off, she will never know your here.

Both: (Laughs)...

* * *

**NEAR HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Ogremon and the two Dobermon were on there way to catch Floramon as the sprinted through the meadow area. They were almost at the city, until Leomon appeared in front of them.

Leomon: Hold it right there!

Leomon was now face to face with these evil creatures. Then Ogremon looks directly at Leomon.

Ogremon: Leomon! What are you doing here?

Leomon: For one, fighting you again, Ogremon.

Just then, David showed up behind Leomon.

David: I thought the digivice was picking up something around here, and it was right as usual.

The two Dobermon started to approach Ogremon.

Dobermon 1: Hey look, a human.

Dobermon 2: We can see that.

David walks over toward Leomon and they faced Ogremon and the two Dobermon.

Leomon: I'll only say this once; leave now Ogremon. Or else I will have to destroy you where you stand.

Ogremon: Yeah right. I have a job to do Leomon, and your only in the way.

Then David started to have a confused look on his face.

David: What do you mean? What job?

Ogremon: That's none of your business kid. You two go and continue to find Floramon. I'll handle this myself.

Doberman 1 and 2: Right!

The two Dobermon sprinted pass David and Leomon.

David: There getting away!

Leomon: Not for long!

But then Ogremon started to pull his right arm back and prepared his attack at Leomon.

Ogremon: Oh no you don't! Pummel Whack!

Ogremon then shot a dark aura out of his fist and it hits Leomon.

Leomon: GAAAAHH!

David: Leomon!

After taking that attack, David and Leomon looked back at Ogremon.

David: That was a cheap shot!

Ogremon: If you want to chase them, you need to deal with me first.

Then Leomon got back up after that unexpected attack and glared at Ogremon.

Leomon: Fine then. I was waiting for this moment to happen again anyway.

Ogremon: Only this time, i'll make sure it's the last time.

Leomon and Ogremon look at each other with a glare. But David was concern about the Dobermon.

David: (I don't know what those Dobermon want. But first we need to take on this clown. I just hope Lucas and Agumon can handle both of those Dobermon.)

Then the two champion Digimon unleashed their two deadly attacks at each other.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

Both their attacks collided, and then they drew out their weapons and began to charge at one another.

Ogremon: We end this today!

Leomon: I agree!

Then both just clashed their weapons. Which one will be victorious?

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Things seem to be alright at Kim's place. Floramon was now in full health again, and it seems things would be okay. But Kim was still worried if Floramon was going to leave her.

Floramon: Wow, don't I feel fresh as a daisy. Get it? Because i'm a flower Digimon after all.

But when Floramon looked at Kim, she was upset.

Floramon: What's wrong Kim? You look upset for some reason.

Kim: It's just, I don't want you to go, Floramon.

Floramon started walking toward Kim and sat next to her.

Floramon: Kim, even if I wanted to, I don't know where to go.

Kim: Yeah. But if you don't have a human partner, then you'll have to go eventually.

Kim then started to cry a little. Something about this was really hurting her as well.

Floramon: Hey, don't cry Kim.

Kim: I'm sorry.

Floramon only put her hand on Kim's shoulder.

Floramon: Kim, even if i'm not your Digimon partner, i'll still stay with you if you want.

This started to make Kim feel a little better.

Kim: Thank you, Floramon. I didn't mean to get all upset like that. It's just...

But then, a scream was heard outside. It snapped Kim out of it, and she was running toward her window.

Kim: What was that?

Kim looked and see two canine looking creatures tearing apart the street and terrifying everyone.

Floramon: It's those Dobermon again. They found me.

Now Kim was starting to understand why Floramon was so tired earlier. She was being chased by the Dobermon.

Kim: So that's who were running from. No wonder you were so exhausted when I found you.

Floramon: And now they found me.

Kim was thinking about going out there with Floramon to fight them like Lucas and Agumon would. But she knew that would be a bad choice. It was two against one, and she and Floramon aren't really partners. Floramon noticed Kim was hesitating.

Floramon: Kim! We have to go down there.

Kim was shock to hear that from Floramon.

Kim: Why? They'll tear us apart.

Floramon: I know, but we have to try something right. We can't just let them hurt everyone out there.

Kim knew Floramon was right. Even though she wasn't Kim's Digimon partner, they still had to try.

Kim: Okay then, let's go.

They both manage to sneak past Kim's Mom and head outside to the street. She didn't even hear the screams outside in the streets, because she was wearing headphones while washing the dishes. Outside, both Dobermon were still looking for Floramon.

Dobermon 1: Where is she!?

Dobermon 2: I know she is here! Keep searching!

Kim and Floramon then ran out into the streets faced both the Dobermon in the face.

Floramon: Looking for me, boys?

The two Dobermon turned around to see Kim and Floramon.

Dobermon 2: There she is! I knew she would be here.

Dobermon 1: This time we got her. And she even brought a human with her. Not like it matters.

Kim was a little nervous. She never been this close to a Digimon battle before. She watched Greymon and Strikedramon go at it before, but never been close to a battle like this.

Floramon: Just stay back and leave this to me, Kim.

But hearing that, Kim wasn't so sure Floramon could handle it.

Kim: But, Floramon...

Floramon started to run up to them, and then she released something out of her hands.

Floramon: Rain of Pollen!

Pollen was shot out of her arms, and they manage to hit Dobermon. But it doesn't seem to faze them.

Kim: It's not working.

Floramon: But that should have least done something to the both of them. This works on even the biggest of Digimon.

The two Dobermon just started laughing at Floramon.

Dobermon 1: Foolish Floramon. Don't think we forgotten about that little trick of yours.

Dobermon 2: We been expose to it so much, it doesn't work anymore on us. To bad for you.

Now Floramon was starting to worry. There seem to be nothing she could do to stop them.

Floramon: Kim, you need to run, now.

But Kim didn't want to leave Floramon to deal with these two Dobermon by herself.

Kim: But, Floramon...

Floramon: Just run!

Hearing what Floramon was saying, Kim ran behind one of the cars in the street.

Dobermon 1: This won't take to long.

Dobermon 2: Let's get her!

The they both started to charge at Floramon. But she stood there with her arms wide open for their attack.

Floramon: (I can't run anymore. I have to do this.)

Kim: (She's gonna get herself killed.)

* * *

**NEAR HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Leomon and Ogremon continued in there battle, and it would seem that anyone of them would win. But with their powers so even, who knows what will happen next

Leomon: Is that all you got!

Leomon began to run toward Ogremon with his dagger.

Ogremon: I got plenty more pal!

Both there weapons collided once again.

David: Come on Leomon! You can beat him.

Ogremon was just in shock to see Leomon sided with a human.

Ogremon: I can't believe your on the side of humans. Such a shame. I just can't believe it. You of all Digimon.

Leomon: At least I have pride in what choice I make!

Leomon manage to throw Ogremon off him and then he started to charge at him. But Ogremon got back up and hits him with is attack.

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

Leomon: AAAGH!

The attack hit Leomon straight on.

David: Leomon, no!

Ogremon: Haha! Pummel Whack!

Then the attack landed on Leomon again.

Ogremon: Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! (Laughs)...

The attacks just kept on hitting Leomon, but David wasn't giving up on hope for Leomon.

Leomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

David: Leomon! Hang on! I know you can win this!

Leomon was constantly hit by Ogremon. But hearing David's voice, Leomon manage to break free from the attacks and started to charge at Ogremon again.

Ogremon: Oh...

Leomon: My Turn! Fist of the Beast King!

The attack hit Ogremon straight on and send him flying back far.

Ogremon: AAAAHH!

Ogremon hit the ground and then Leomon slowly walked toward him.

Leomon: Had enough yet Ogremon!?

Ogremon: Hey right!

Ogremon quickly got back up and started to attack endlessly again with his bone stick.

Ogremon: I... ain't... loosen... to... you... again!

Leomon: Oh yes you will! I will not let you harm anyone!

Leomon used his dagger and block the attack and send Ogremon back again.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

Both attacks collided, and they both started to charge at each other again.

David: (Come on Leomon. I know you can do this.)

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas continued to hear all the screaming out in the streets. He was starting to get a little worried about what's going on out there.

Lucas: OK, these screams are happening to often. Come on, Agumon. Let's go check it out.

Then Agumon gets off the Xbox 360.

Agumon: But I was about to beat the high score.

Lucas: You can do it when we come back.

Agumon was a little upset about that.

Agumon: But I was doing so good.

Lucas: Yeah, for your 27th time in a row.

* * *

**NEAR KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Both Dobermon ran toward Floramon and began to attack her none stop. They scratch and then kicked her. They just continued with attack after attack.

Kim: Oh no, Floramon!

One of the Dobermon stood back and charged an attack from his mouth.

Dobermon 2: Black Beam!

The Dobermon fired a black energy beam from it's mouth, and it hits Floramon hard.

Floramon: AAAAH!

Kim: Floramon!

The other Dobermon sprinted at Floramon and starts to bite her arm.

Floramon: AAAAAAAH!

Kim: No! Floramon!

As Floramon started to loose her ability to stand, she fell to her knees.

Kim: Stop it! Leave her alone!

But both Dobermon kept on attacking her until Floramon was all bruised up.

Dobermon 1: This was way to easy.

Dobermon 2: Then let's just end it then.

Both Dobermon were about to fire there attacks at Floramon. But then Kim ran out and stand right in between the Dobermon and Floramon.

Kim: No! Don't you dare hurt her!

But then, Floramon looked up and notice Kim was in front of her. And it front of the Dobermon's line of fire.

Floramon: Kim! Look out!

Dobermon 1 and 2: Black Beam!

Both Dobermon fired their attack. But just before the attack hit Kim, Floramon jumped up and took the attack from both Dobermon instead.

Kim: Floramon! No!

Floramon then fell to the ground. Kim went straight to the fallen Digimon.

Kim: Floramon! Please be okay!

She was injured by that attack. But she still opened her eye's and looked at Kim.

Floramon: Kim... you have to leave. You don't have to be here. I'm not your partner.

Kim: No way! I don't care if your not my Digimon partner! I won't leave you here with those two clowns!

Both of the Dobermon found that offensive.

Dobermon 1 and 2: Clowns!?

Floramon was in shock to hear that from Kim. But looking at Kim's eye's, she knew what Kim was trying to do.

Floramon: Kim... thank you. If I did have a partner... I would like it to be you.

Now that brought a smile on Kim's face.

Kim: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Just then, a flash of light formed in front of Kim and Floramon.

Kim and Floramon: Uh?

The light was a little much for the Dobermon though.

Dobermon 1: What's happening?

Dobermon 2: Again, I don't know.

The light then formed a digivice, the same type as the other's. But it had a light green color to it. This digivice started to float towards Kim.

Kim: A digivice. That means...

Floramon: I guess you really are my human partner after all.

Kim grabbed the digivice in front of her.

Kim: I can't believe this.

Floramon: I can. I should have known it would be you, Kim. I can't believe I never seen it coming.

Kim was surprise to hear that. But she liked what she heard from Floramon.

Kim: Floramon, thank you.

Then Kim started to hug Floramon in her arms. Then the digivice that she obtained started to beep very loudly.

Kim: Uh? My digivice.

Floramon then started to get back up and face the two Dobermon.

Floramon: Kim, get back. It's time to make these chumps pay.

Again, the Dobermon found that offensive.

Dobermon 1 and 2: Who are you calling chumps!?

But Kim understood what Floramon was going to do.

Kim: I know what you mean. Go get them!

Then Floramon begins to glow in a bright light, and then...

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Floramon had change into a giant sunflower shape creature with big green arms and legs, and her head was like a sunflower itself. And she also had a tail with a few small spikes around it like thorns to a flower.

Kim: You did it! You digivolved!

Sunflowmon: I know right. And it was all thanks to you Kim.

The two Dobermon couldn't believe what just happened in front of them.

Dobermon 2: Oh that's just great!

Dobermon 1: That's the last thing we need!

Kim then look at the holographic image on the digivice screen and read the info.

Kim: Sunflowmon. A champion level plant Digimon. This is so cool!

Sunflowmon: And it's gonna get better. Stay back Kim. Because it's pay back time!

Sunflowmon went up in the air and started to fly down toward both Dobermon, and then released her attack as her head was starting to glow in bright light.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

The attack landed near both the Dobermon, and it send them both flying.

Dobermon 1 and 2: AAAAAHH!

The two Dobermon landed down on the cement and crashed into someone's car.

Kim: Whoa. Nice attack.

Sunflowmon: Thanks.

But then both Dobermon got right back up.

Dobermon 1: That's it!

Dobermon 2: Let's finish her this time!

But then, out of nowhere...

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The fireball hit one of the Dobermon square on and sent him back a ways.

Dobermon 1: AAAAAAAHH!

Kim and Sunflowmon were shocked. But when they turned around...

Lucas: Kim!

Lucas and Greymon were seen heading straight towards the two of them.

Kim: Lucas! Greymon! Your here!

Lucas and Greymon stopped right near Kim and Sunflowmon.

Lucas: Hey Kim, sorry we're late.

Kim: It's fine, now let's take them both down.

Lucas: Got the Digimon and human partner groove I see. Nice. Looks like she was your partner after all.

They both looked at their opponents and began their attacks. Both Dobermon got into position to fire their attack again.

Lucas: Greymon!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

Both: ATTACK!

Both Sunflowmon and Greymon charged at both Dobermon.

Dobermon 1 and 2: Black Beam!

Greymon and Sunflowmon dodged the attack, and landed on both Dobermon.

Dobermon 1: AAAAAAHH!

Dobermon 2: GGAAAAAHH!

Both Dobermon were sent flying back towards the streets lights on the right side of the road.

Sunflowmon: That's what you get you jerks!

Greymon: Shall we finish them off, Sunflowmon?

Sunflowmon: Let's!

Both Greymon and Sunflowmon began to fire their attacks at the two Dobermon.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

And the two attack hit both the Dobermon square on.

Dobermon 1 and 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Both attacks were to much for them. They turning both the Dobermon into data. Then Greymon and Sunflowmon started to absorb the data.

Lucas: Alright! That was easy.

Kim: They did it!

Then both Digimon returned to there rookie forms, as they now run toward their human partner.

Agumon: Did you see us out there?

Floramon: We did it! Finally got rid of them.

Agumon ran into Lucas's arms and Floramon ran into her new human partner's arms.

Lucas: You always know how to do the job, Agumon.

Agumon: You know it.

Kim: Floramon. Does this mean your staying?

Floramon: I am. I'm not going anywhere.

Kim: Yay!

Kim jumped up and down with Floramon while Lucas and Agumon just stood there watching the two of them. But it was a short celebration. Lucas and Kim's digivice's went off again. They all looked in shock as they saw on their digivice's that there was another Digimon activity out of city limits.

Lucas: Oh great. More trouble.

Agumon: Never a dull day around here I guess.

Kim: We better go check it out.

Floramon: That's sounds like a good idea.

Lucas: Right.

That was the first time Kim could say that. Lucas, Kim, and their Digimon partner's headed towards outside city limits. Where Leomon and Ogremon are.

* * *

**NEAR HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back at the meadow area, Leomon and Ogremon were still going at it. But then David was reading that two Digimon have vanished near the city on his digivice. So that means that Lucas took care of those two Dobermon.

David: Leomon! Those two Dobermon are gone! Lucas did it after all.

Leomon slid back at the force of Ogremon's last attack.

Leomon: Good! Now I can fight with no more worries.

Ogremon: I disagree Leomon. This is only the beginning of your worries!

Ogremon ran toward Leomon and attacked him with his bone stick. But Leomon used his dagger to block the attack.

Ogremon: First i'll deal with you, then i'll go finish what those two Dobermon couldn't!

Leomon: I don't know what your talking about. But it won't happen on my watch!

Leomon manage to throw Ogremon back. Then they unleash their attacks again.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

Again, the two attacks canceled each other out.

Ogremon: Looks like were still even.

Leomon: Not for long.

But then, out of nowhere, a digital gate opens up right behind Ogremon, and Dexmon's voice was heard inside of it.

Dexmon: You failed me, Ogremon!

David and Leomon were in shock to hear that loud deep voice. But Ogremon turned around and started to freak out.

Ogremon: No! Please, don't! I still have a chance to fix this!

Dexmon: Silence! Your coming with me!

Ogremon: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A strange force took hold of Ogremon and pulled him in the portal, and it closed right back up in front of David and Leomon.

David: What was that!?

Leomon: I don't know. But I don't like it at all.

Just then, Lucas, Agumon, Kim, and now Floramon came right behind the two of them.

Lucas: David!

David turned around to see them coming toward him and Leomon.

David: Lucas.

Lucas: What happened here?

Agumon: By the looks of it, it was battle around here.

Leomon walked over toward them.

Leomon: I don't know. But for some reason, Ogremon just vanished.

Lucas: Ogremon?

Floramon: He was one of those Digimon who tried to destroy me.

Lucas: Oh.

Leomon looked at Kim and Floramon. He was slowly understanding why Ogremon was in the real world in the first place.

Leomon: Oh, I see now.

Kim: What?

Leomon: Why Ogremon was here. He was here to destroy Floramon. She was a Digimon to have a human partner I believe. That must be it.

David was a little shock. But it seemed to be understandable. The real reason is still a mystery to him.

David: That makes sense. But the real question is; why would he?

Leomon: I don't know.

Lucas: Either way, he's gone right.

David: For now maybe.

Lucas: Oh man.

They all just stood there, wondering what in the world just happened. However, Agumon was thinking why everyone was just gone into silence.

Agumon: Is it me, or is everyone gone into strange silence?

But Floramon was the only one looking at him. She just looked at him, and she was growing a smile on her face for some reason.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was enraged at Ogremon for his failure. He kept trying figure out what he was going to do to Ogremon for messing up one little task he thought.

Ogremon: Please sir, let me make this up.

Dexmon: Silence!

Dexmon then looked at Ogremon in the eye's.

Dexmon: I gave you a simple task and you blew it! Now there is another human with a Digimon partner to worry about!

Ogremon: OK, I know this is bad, but please...

Dexmon: No! It's time to throw out someone with real fighting skills at them, and I know just the guy for the job.

Ogremon was now getting a worried look on his face. He couldn't believe that Dexmon is even thinking about sending him.

Ogremon: No, please sir. Anyone but him!

Dexmon: It's gonna be him, and I don't want to hear from you any longer!

Then the floor started to absorb Ogremon inside.

Ogremon: What the!? What's going on here!?

Dexmon: Until I need you again, i'll put you in storage for now.

Ogremon: NOOO!

And just like that, Ogremon was sucked inside the floor.

Dexmon: Now then, time for the big one.

Dexmon turns around open a portal with someone looking into it. This figure had the look of evil all over his face.

?: You called for me.

Dexmon: I did. It's your turn, Devimon.

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After the events with Ogremon and the two Dobermon, Kim said bye to Lucas and David and theor Digimon. She and Floramon entered the house and Kim took her shoes off. But then her mother started to walk around the corner. So Floramon had to pretend to be a stuffed animal again.

Kim's Mom: Oh Kim, I didn't know you were outside, and you brought that with you?

Kim: Sorry Mom, I had to show Lucas. He though it was kinda cool.

Kim's Mom was getting confused again about it. But she decided not to even bother.

Kim's Mom: I will never understand you kids.

Kim: Oh well.

Then Kim ran up to her room again, and closed the door.

Kim: OK Floramon, you can stop now.

Kim set Floramon down and she began to move again.

Floramon: You know, actually, I can get use to doing that.

Kim: Really?

Floramon: Yeah. It's actually kinda nice to pose as a cute stuffed animal like that.

For some reason, Kim found that kinda funny.

Kim: (Laughs)...

Floramon: What's so funny?

Kim: Nothing.

Then Floramon whispered something to Kim.

Floramon: By the way Kim.

Kim: Yeah?

Floramon: That Digimon that was with that guy who help us beat Dobermon. You know, Agumon.

Kim: Yeah, What about Agumon?

Floramon: Between you and me, he's kinda cute, don't you think?

Kim laughed a little. But she to knows that feeling, especially when it comes to Lucas.

Kim: (Laughs)... Well Floramon, I guess we both have an interest in certain people.

Floramon: We sure do. Wait, what do you mean by that?

Kim just gave a smile to Floramon.

Kim: Let's just say, there's a certain someone that I know, that someday I hope it will work out with.

Floramon: Hmm... I get it now. (Laughs)...

* * *

**DAVID'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

David was still trying to figure out what happen to Ogremon back there. But for now, their really wasn't much for him to do about it.

Elecmon: Hey, you alright there David?

David: Yeah, i'm fine.

Elecmon: Still thinking about what happen to Ogremon, aren't you?

David turned around on his bed and began to think about it even more.

David: Yeah, I am.

But then Elecmon started get near David.

Elecmon: Listen David, right now there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is be ready for the next fight.

David just gave a smile back to Elecmon.

David: Yeah, I guess your right again, Elecmon.

Elecmon: Aren't I always.

But then downstairs, David's Mother called for something.

David's Mom: David! You forgot to take out the trash again!

And of course, David had to yell back at her.

David: I'll get to it Mom! Honestly.

Elecmon: (Laughs)...

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back at Lucas's place, both Lucas and Agumon were getting ready for bed after a day of action again. But there were some things Lucas was curious about.

Lucas: I still can't believe, that Kim has a Digimon partner to.

Agumon: Look on the bright side, now there's another member of the team.

Lucas: That's true.

Then Lucas began to get into bed and throw the sheets on top of him. Then Agumon climbed in as well next to Lucas, and they both began to snore away. However, what they didn't know, is that something was watching them by the window.

Devimon: Enjoy yourself while you can. Because all of that is about to change. (Silent Evil Laughs)...

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Episode 08: The Touch of Evil

_**Episode 08: The Touch of Evil**_

_**A darkness is coming. And it seems to have it sights on Shade. Will he be able to break away and stop this mysterious darkness before it can cause any harm to anyone else? Or will he be infected by it? The Fallen Angel Digimon has arrived.**_

* * *

**TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

It was the middle of the afternoon in Tomball, and out in the woods, a giant monkey creature was swinging from branch to branch. He had yellow fur, and has a giant bone stick on it's back, and he started to make damage to the area around him. But then, Garurumon came out pounced at him.

Garurumon: Haha! Gotcha now monkey breath!

But the monkey creature was quick to jump and avoid Garurumon's attack.

?: You'll have to do better then that to get me you overgrown doggy!

Garurumon got back up and started to growl at the monkey creature.

Garurumon: (Growls)... Why you! Your gonna pay for that!

The monkey creature started to jump toward a nearby trees, and then Kyle showed up out of the woods. Kyle was holding his blue digivice and began to read the info on this monkey creature.

Kyle: That monkey creature is called Apemon. A champion level beast Digimon.

The creature known as Apemon just started to dance at the sound of his name.

Apemon: That's me alright. Now don't go shouting it out.

But Garurumon just continued to growl at Apemon.

Garurumon: (Growls)... Yeah well, i'm not going to be beaten by some monkey!

Apemon just started making weird faces at Garurumon.

Garurumon: (Growls)...

Kyle: Easy, Garurumon. He's just trying to intimidate you.

Garurumon: Well it worked!

Garurumon jumped up and tried to attack Apemon. But Apemon jumped out of the way and threw his bone stick at him.

Apemon: Mega Bone Stick!

The bone hit Garurumon. But Garurumon quickly recovered and fired his signature attack at Apemon.

Garurumon: You asked for it! Howling Blaster!

The blue flames hit Apemon and started to engulf him.

Apemon: WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The power of the attack was to much for Apemon to handle. Apemon then burst into data. And then Garurumon started to absorb the data.

Kyle: Monkey see, monkey do, monkey made a fool out of himself. That's what he get's for challenging us.

Garurumon: That's right. No more monkey business.

Garurumon started to shrink down back to his rookie form.

Gabumon: Well, that's that.

Kyle smiled back at Gabumon. That was another easy victor for them.

Kyle: You know, this keeps getting easier ever time.

Gabumon: Well that's good thing. That's only means i'm getting stronger.

Kyle: Well he have been doing this for awhile. If you've gotten weaker, I would think there was something wrong. (Laughs)...

But before Gabumon could say something to Kyle, he was having this strange feeling. That someone was watching them.

Kyle: You alright there, Gabumon?

Gabumon just kept on looking into the distance.

Gabumon: I don't know. But for some reason, I think something is watching us.

Then they both looked into the woods behind them.

Kyle: I think your just tensed up from that last battle, Gabumon. You gotta calm down a bit.

Gabumon thought that was true. But he still couldn't shake this feeling.

Gabumon: Yeah, maybe your right.

But what they didn't see, there was a shadow watching them from inside the woods. It stood there, watching them as they started to leave the woods.

Devimon: Those fools. They have no idea what's coming to them.

The creature known as Devimon, just then vanished. Like he wasn't there in the first place.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas finished a phone call with Kim, and is getting ready to go over there and meet her and Floramon. This is the first time that Lucas is actually going to see Kim's house. He known Kim for a long time, and yet he never really been over to her house before.

Agumon: So, we're actually going to see Kim at her house.

Lucas: Yep. It's the first time I get to go over there.

Agumon was surprise to hear that Lucas never really been to Kim's house before.

Agumon: You mean you never been over there?

Lucas turned around and faced Agumon with an embarrassed smile on his face.

Lucas: Strange as it is, yes. I known her for so long, yet I never been over there at all.

Agumon: Wow.

But then, Robert over heard every word about this.

Robert: Lucas is going to see his girlfriend at her house. (Laughs)...

Lucas: She is not my girlfriend. Now get out!

Lucas just threw one of his pillows at Robert. But Robert stick his tongue out at Lucas and then closes his door.

Lucas: That boy I swear.

But Agumon was curious about something.

Agumon: So, am I coming?

Lucas: Of course you are. It's the chance to also meet Floramon without any Digimon attacks on us this time.

For some reason, Agumon got a little nervous about that.

Agumon: I'm actually gonna talk to her? Now i'm getting a little nervous.

Lucas just looked at Agumon with a confused look on his face.

Lucas: It's like you never talked to a girl before. Wait, have you ever talk to a female Digimon before?

Agumon gulped a little, but truth be told, he never really had as far as he could remember. Which wasn't much.

Agumon: Well, at least not one like Floramon.

And now Lucas was starting to question what Agumon saying.

Lucas: What do you mean by that?

Then he started to freak out on Lucas a little.

Agumon: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Lucas just rolled his eye's at Agumon.

Lucas: Oh brother. Alright, let's go.

Both Lucas and Agumon are heading toward the front door. But Agumon notice that Lucas didn't bring the jacket.

Agumon: Aren't I using the jacket?

Lucas: Yeah about that...

Now Agumon was worried even more.

Agumon: Oh man, that's never a good thing to hear.

When it come's to Lucas, it's always never good to hear that.

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas and Agumon were on their way to Kim's house. However Agumon wasn't wearing Lucas's jacket. Kim told them that her mother doesn't like it when people wear their jackets in her house. So Kim told him to do what she did to get Floramon in her house. But Agumon however, didn't really like this idea.

Agumon: Do I really have to do this?

Agumon was being held in Lucas's arms like a stuffed animal. It was the only way for Kim's Mom to not notice him.

Lucas: It's just until we get past Kim's Mom. Then we should be okay from there. I hope.

Agumon: I just feel a little uncomfortable doing this.

But Lucas only rolled his eye's again at Agumon.

Lucas: It's the only way to let you inside. And i'm not to fond of it either, alright. So just suck it up and do it.

Then he approach Kim's house and rang the door bell. Then Kim's Mom opened the door and is now looking at Lucas.

Kim's Mom: Well, if it isn't Lucas.

Lucas: Hey Mrs. Jenkins. Nice to see ya again.

Mrs. Jenkins then started to look at Agumon.

Mrs. Jenkins: Oh no, you have one of those weird looking animals too. First Kim, now you.

Lucas got a little nervous for a second. But then he came up with something to say to Kim's Mom.

Lucas: Well, actually Mrs. Jenkins, I had this... since I was... 6 years old. And I thought I show Kim is all. (Fake Laugh)...

Mrs. Jenkins didn't want to even bother with questioning this. So she called Kim from upstairs.

Mrs. Jenkins: Kim! Lucas is here to see ya!

Kim: OK Mom! Bring him upstairs!

Then Lucas and Agumon headed up the stairs and straight for Kim's room. However Lucas was a little nervous, because he never been in Kim's room before in his life. Kim was waiting for him outside her room.

Kim: About time you two got here.

Lucas: Well, we had to get past your Mom first.

Then Lucas and Agumon entered Kim's room. Lucas looked around the entire room, and he was feeling a little weird being inside of it.

Lucas: Wow. This is the first time I been in here.

Kim: Yeah well, I never thought you would come in my room.

But then, Lucas noticed a picture of him and Kim when they were in Elementary School on Kim's desk.

Lucas: Hey, I remember that picture.

Kim: Yeah. It's one of my favorites.

But when she said that, Kim quickly but her hand over her mouth. She didn't want to say anything else about it. There was a small silence around her and Lucas, but then Agumon was starting to move a little.

Agumon: Um... can I please stop doing this now?

The silence was broken as Lucas and Kim laughed at Agumon.

Kim: (Laughs)...

Lucas: (Laughs)... Sure buddy. Nobody can see you now. Well except us of course.

Agumon just jumped out of Lucas's arms and landed straight on the floor.

Agumon: Thank goodness that's over, I was starting to feel like an idiot doing that.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

Then Floramon jumped off of Kim's bed and she started walking towards Agumon. Surprisingly, nobody notice she was there the whole time.

Floramon: You know, I think you made a good stuffed animal, Agumon.

Agumon was starting to get a little nervous at that.

Agumon: I... did?

Floramon: Yeah. I though you were cute when you did that.

Agumon was starting to get a little red in the cheeks after Floramon said that.

Agumon: I... uh...

But then, Lucas butted in that conversation.

Lucas: OK, let's get down to business already.

Kim: Right.

Kim sat on her bed, Lucas grabbed a seat, and Agumon and Floramon sat down on the carpet floor.

Lucas: OK, first of all, we know that I have Agumon, you have Floramon now, David has Elecmon, and Kyle has Gabumon.

Kim: Don't forget Shade has Monodramon.

Lucas didn't like hearing that name. But he knew Kim was right.

Lucas: True.

Floramon was getting a little confused.

Floramon: Um... who's Shade?

Kim: Shade is the one who tried to get rid of Agumon a couple of times.

Floramon was a little shock to hear that.

Floramon: You mean that somebody was actually trying to get rid of you, Agumon?

Agumon: He did. But no matter how many times he tried, he hasn't done it yet.

Then Lucas started to laugh a little at that.

Lucas: Yep, it's just so hard to get rid of you, Agumon.

Agumon then jumped up off the floor.

Agumon: When I see him and Monodramon again, i'll defeat them for sure.

Lucas and Kim laughed, and Floramon just smiled at Agumon.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

Floramon: You know what, I think you can, Agumon.

Agumon looked back at Floramon as she gave him a cute look.

Agumon: You think so?

Floramon: I know so. You were really strong when you were Greymon yesterday. I think you were just amazing.

Then Agumon's cheeks started to turn red again.

Agumon: Uh... thanks.

Floramon: I'm just saying the truth is all.

Then Lucas and Kim began to laugh again at Agumon.

Kim: Would you look at that.

Lucas: Looks like someone has a fan.

Then they started to laugh again at Agumon.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

Agumon: That's not funny.

Yet, Floramon continued to look at Agumon and began to think.

Floramon: (Hmm... you know, he really is kinda cute when I think about it. But I wonder if he'll ever notice me?)

But then, Kim had something on her mind as well.

Kim: (You know. Now that i'm thinking about it. I am wondering where Shade and Monodramon are. I wonder what their doing right now?)

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

In the city, Devimon was on top of one of the building, looking down at the people in the streets. He appeared to wearing black all around, had torn apart wings, had a red mark on his chest that was the symbol for evil, and had very long arms with sharp red claws. He was just gazing at everyone and thinking.

Devimon: Hmm... they don't even suspect that, soon, their world will be no more. But those Digimon with those humans, worry me. They seem to be well bonded to each other. So their digivolving could get stronger in time.

Devimon then started to look at everything around him.

Devimon: That worries me. I got to find a way stop them, before they can digivolve to a level that could jeopardize the plan to take over both worlds.

Devimon then started to float down to the other building.

Devimon: (What can I do to make things a little more, chaotic around here? And stop those humans at the same time?)

Then he looked down in the street, and he notice Shade was on his cell phone. He heard about Shade, and he was starting to get a devious look on his face. He had a nasty idea for Shade

Devimon: Well, well. I think I got me an idea. A very evil idea. Indeed. Hehehe.

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kim and Lucas were still trying to figure out what was causing all these Digimon to slip into the real world, and how they can stop it. But there seemed to be no answer to that.

Kim: No matter how much we think about it, we just can't seem to figure it out.

Lucas: Yeah, I guess your right, Kim.

Then Floramon began to think about it. But she didn't know either.

Floramon: I can't figure it out either, and i'm one of those Digimon who was being chased by Ogremon. Because I was somehow apart of this.

Agumon: Not to mention you came from a digital portal just recently.

Kim just gave Floramon a smile on her face.

Kim: Don't worry about it, Floramon. Will figure it out in time.

Floramon: Thank's Kim.

Then Lucas and Agumon got back up off the ground.

Lucas: Well, no point in thinking about it anymore.

Agumon: So will just have to wait and see what happens next.

Kim didn't know either, so she just decided to accept it.

Kim: I guess you guys are right.

Then Lucas looked at his watch and then faced Kim and Floramon.

Lucas: Sorry Kim, but I gotta get back home now. Last thing I want is to make my Mom worry about me. You know how she is about me being late.

Kim was a little disappointed that Lucas had to go. But Kim didn't want to argue about it with him.

Kim: I see. Okay then. It was nice having you here, Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah, for the first time.

Floramon: And it was nice to have you here as well, Agumon.

Floramon then winked at him after saying that, making Agumon lose his cool yet again.

Agumon: I... I... uh...

Then Lucas just grabbed Agumon's left arm.

Lucas: Alright, come on you.

Agumon: Wait, what!?

Lucas then picked up Agumon.

Lucas: You know you have to act like a stuffed animal. It's the only way were gonna sneak past Mrs. Jenkins, remember.

Agumon: I know that. I just don't like the idea of doing this is all.

Lucas: Whatever. See ya around Kim. And you too Floramon.

Kim and Floramon: See ya.

Lucas and Agumon left Kim's room and then they manage to get past Kim's Mom again. And now their out on the streets heading back to their place. Kim and Floramon are just watching them leave from their room window.

Floramon: So, Kim.

Kim: Yeah, Floramon?

Floramon: Do you think I have a chance with Agumon?

Kim just smiled back to Floramon. She knew that feeling that Floramon has.

Kim: Maybe. If you wait for the right moment, that's when you go for it.

Floramon wasn't sure about that. But it sounded like it was a good idea she thought.

Floramon: You think that'll work?

Kim: Trust me, Floramon. I know it will work.

When Kim said that, she was thinking about Lucas. Floramon just smiled back at Kim.

Floramon: I see why. (Laughs)...

Kim: Yeah, I know.

But back on the streets, Lucas and Agumon were having their own conversation.

Lucas: You know Agumon, I think Floramon might actually like you.

Agumon just suddenly froze for a second at the fact.

Agumon: You really think so?

Lucas: Yeah. I saw the way she was acting around you. Trust me, I think would know.

Agumon then had a look of disbelief on him.

Agumon: I can't believe it.

Lucas: I know. A plant and a dinosaur. If you ask me, that's not a very good combination in my book.

But then Agumon started to think about it a little more.

Agumon: Me and Floramon huh. Maybe.

Lucas just stopped right there and was now looking at Agumon for saying that.

Lucas: Your not seriously thinking about it are you?

Agumon: Hey, I can think about relationships to you know. Maybe you should think about it with Kim sometime.

Lucas paused for a minute and looked at Agumon.

Lucas: What do you mean by that exactly?

Agumon: Come on, Lucas. I know how gentle you are with her. So that just tells me...

Then Lucas just grabbed Agumon by the arm and started to drag him.

Lucas: Come on you!

Agumon: Ouch! (Why can't I keep my mouth shut?)

That's a good question. Why can't some people ever keep their mouth's shut?

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back on the streets of the city, Shade was still on the phone with Emily. However, Devimon was silently watching him from the alley way behind him.

Emily: So, I guess i'll see you later?

Shade: Don't worry, you will.

On the other side of the phone, Emily was just giggling.

Emily: OK then. Later, you.

Shade then hangs up the phone. And then Monodramon appeared around the corner.

Monodramon: So, still working it out with Emily I see.

Shade: Yes Monodramon, yes I am. However, I can't help but wonder about something.

Monodramon was now a little worried about that.

Monodramon: Wondering about what?

But as Shade began to talk away, Devimon's arms started to reach out and grab Monodramon and slowly pulled him back into the alley way behind Shade.

Shade: I just think, maybe it won't work in the end. Because i'm from the Digital World, and she is from this world, and I think it might not work. But I can still try, right?

However, there was no answer from Monodramon at all. That's not like Monodramon at all.

Shade: Are you even listening to me?

But when Shade turned around, he was looking Devimon right in the face. Shade was a little shocked. But Devimon only had a wicked grin on his face.

Shade: Your not... Monodramon.

Devimon: I know.

Devimon then reached his hand out toward Shade's face. And then everything went black.

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kim and Floramon went downstairs to try and get some food for Floramon. However, Kim's Mom was still in the kitchen. So Floramon had to pretend to be a stuffed animal again.

Kim: OK, ready?

Floramon: I've done this enough to be.

They then entered the kitchen.

Kim: Hey, Mom. Just thought I grab a little snack is all.

Mrs. Jenkins just gave Kim a smile. But then something else came to her mind.

Mrs. Jenkins: OK. But I still can't believe that you brought that down with you.

Kim: Well, let's just say, I got attached to it.

Mrs. Jenkins just rolled her eye's, and then she looked at Floramon.

Mrs. Jenkins: You mind if I see it for a minute.

Kim was getting a little nervous, and so was Floramon. But if she didn't, then her Mom would start asking why.

Kim: Um... s... sure.

Floramon: (Oh no.)

Mrs. Jenkins grabbed Floramon out of Kim's arms and started to look closer at her.

Mrs. Jenkins: Hmm...

Floramon: (That never sounds good. Please tell me she didn't figure it out.)

Mrs. Jenkins: There seems to be know rips or tears anywhere. Not even the slightest sight of dirt or anything.

Kim was trying to think of an excuse. But then she got an idea.

Kim: Oh... that's... because... I already cleaned it myself.

Mrs. Jenkins was a little surprise at that, but she knew that's something Kim would do.

Mrs. Jenkins: I'm impressed, Kim. Maybe it might not be so bad after all.

She then puts Floramon on the kitchen counter.

Mrs. Jenkins: Oh, that reminds me. I forgot to do the dishes.

Kim: OK, i'll just go back upstairs now.

Mrs. Jenkins: You do that.

Kim grabbed Floramon and some snacks and started going back to her room. And then she closed her door.

Kim: That was way to close.

Floramon: Yeah it was. I thought she was gonna figure me out for sure that time.

But Kim only started laughing at Floramon for saying that.

Kim: Well then, you must have really been convincing for her to not notice you weren't really a stuffed animal.

Floramon: Yeah, good thing.

Then of course, Floramon's stomach started to growl.

Kim: Good thing she didn't hear that. Or it would have given us away for sure.

Floramon: Thank goodness. Now can I have some food please.

Kim: No problem, Floramon.

Floramon began to eat some of the food that was handed to her. But then she thought of Mrs. Jenkins.

Floramon: So, does your mother really think I look that weird?

Kim got a little worried about answering that. But she had to answer it anyway.

Kim: Well, I don't blame her. But your not weird to me.

Floramon then grew a smile on her face.

Floramon: Thank's, Kim.

Kim: Don't worry about Floramon. That's what i'm here for.

They both just smiled at each other. Then they took a bite at whatever they were eating in unison.

* * *

**EMILY'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

A few hours past since Emily last spoke to Shade over the phone. She was waiting for him to come and meet her grandparents. At first she was a little nervous about that. But he hasn't shown up and it was starting to get dark outside. First she was nervous, and now she's worried.

Emily: Shade. I though you were coming. Where are you?

Then Emily's Grandma called her for dinner at the table.

Grandma: Emily, your food is gonna get cold if you don't come and eat it!

Emily then turned around and answered back to her Grandma.

Emily: OK! I'll be there in a minute!

Then she continued to look outside. She couldn't get Shade off her mind.

Emily: (Shade. Where are you?)

* * *

**ENTERPRISE PLAZA ROOFTOP, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After Devimon captured Shade and Monodramon, Shade woke up a few hours later to see he was on top of the city Enterprise Plaza building.

Shade: What the!? How did I get all the way up here?

Then, a mysterious shadow started to approach Shade.

Devimon: Oh good, you finally woke up.

Shade turned around to see Devimon hovering towards him.

Shade: You... you're...

But then, Devimon just paused Shade from finishing his sentence.

Devimon: Before you finish that sentence, why don't you look up my info on your little digivice first.

Shade did what he said and looked at his digivice and read Devimon's info.

Shade: Devimon. A champion level fallen angel Digimon. It's also saying that your high intelligence makes you very dangerous in battle.

Devimon: That's right, it does. You just gotta love the way those digivice's catches a Digimon's image.

Then Shade notice that Monodramon was pasted out behind Devimon.

Shade: Monodramon!

He tried to sprint toward his Digimon partner. But Devimon grabbed his arm.

Shade: Hey! Let me go!

Devimon: Come on now, Shade. Your not seriously thinking about wasting your time on that fool? He can't protect you from someone like me.

However, Shade didn't want to listen to him as he tried to break free from his grip.

Shade: I don't care what you say! Now let go!

Shade manage to get away from Devimon's grip and ran toward his fallen friend.

Shade: Monodramon! Are you okay pal?

Monodramon started to open his eye's and started to stand right back up.

Monodramon: I'm okay. He just got me by surprise is all.

Shade: Then why don't we get some pay back then.

They both started to look at Devimon face to face.

Devimon: Oh this is rich. Do you two actually believe, that you can really defeat me? I like to see you try.

Shade: I know we can. Right, Monodramon?

Monodramon: Right!

Devimon just started to get an evil look in his face.

Devimon: Well, go ahead and try then. But I doubt you'll like the results.

Shade: Fine! You asked for this! Monodramon!

Monodramon: I know!

Shade's digivice started to beep loudly and Monodramon started to glow.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Strikedramon was now standing face to face with Devimon. All Devimon did was started talking sarcastically to Strikedramon.

Devimon: Oh you gotten bigger. I'm so scared.

That made Strikedramon a little bit angry as he growled at Devimon.

Strikedramon: You should be!

Shade: Get him, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon just started to charge at Devimon. But Devimon started floating in the air. Avoiding Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: Oh no you don't!

Strikedramon then jumped up and is now charging again at Devimon. He took out his claw and began to strike.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

He launched his claw at Devimon. But Devimon moved out of the way.

Devimon: Ha! You missed me.

Strikedramon: Not for long! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon tried to land a hit on Devimon, but he just kept avoiding attack after attack.

Strikedramon: Why... won't... you... hold... still!?

Devimon kept on dodging attack after attack and began to mock Strikedramon's attempts.

Devimon: (Laughs)... If I did that, then this wouldn't be so entertaining now would it.

But Shade didn't fine this entertaining at all.

Shade: Why him! He's just playing with us!

Strikedramon: He won't be for long!

Getting tired of trying to hit him with his claws, Strikedramon began to burn up and launched his special attack at Devimon.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

But Devimon moved away before the attack hit him, and is now at a distance from Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: Oh now your running away from me.

Then Devimon stopped right in the middle of the air around them.

Devimon: No. Just getting ready is all.

Strikedramon was starting to get a little confused about that reason.

Strikedramon: Ready for what?

Devimon: For this! Death Hand!

Devimon blasted from his hands dark unholy energy at Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Then Devimon charged at Strikedramon, and swung his claws at him.

Devimon: Death Claw!

The attack hit Strikedramon hard, and he was now falling out of the air.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: No, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon then landed back on the rooftop floor, and Shade is was sprinting toward him.

Strikedramon: Ouch...

Shade: Hang on Strikedramon! I'm coming!

But then Devimon got in front of Shade.

Shade: Out of my way you freak!

However, Devimon didn't listen to him at all.

Devimon: Like I said earlier. Your not actually gonna waste your time on that loser are you?

Shade: That loser is my friend.

Devimon chuckled a little at what Shade just said.

Devimon: Friend, please. What good is a friend like that, if he can't protect you from me. Besides, I just want to talk to you, Shade.

Shade was more concern about Strikedramon then wanting to talk with Devimon.

Shade: Yeah right! I'm not talking to you about anything!

When Shade tried to get past Devimon, Devimon puts his finger on Shade's forehead.

Shade: Uh..!

Devimon: You have no choice. Why don't we talk somewhere a little more... private.

Shade's eye's widened, and then...

Devimon: The Touch of Evil!

Devimon's finger begins to glow in dark light. And then Shade was starting to drift off. His eye's were becoming empty, like he was in trance.

* * *

**INSIDE SHADE'S MIND**

Shade: Uh! Where am I? What is this place?

But then, Devimon's voice was heard all over the place.

Devimon: We are inside your mind.

Now that was something Shade couldn't believe.

Shade: My mind!? But how did you..?

Devimon: I have my ways.

Devimon began to appear behind Shade.

Devimon: Now then, let's talk.

Shade turned around and faced Devimon.

Shade: I already told you, I have nothing to talk about with you.

Devimon: Oh believe me, there is something I want to talk about with you.

Shade: Like what?

Devimon starts to hover around Shade.

Devimon: I can sense it, your hiding your own darkness.

Now that got Shade's attention.

Shade: What? Your wrong. I don't have any darkness.

Devimon: Is that what you think. Then explain to me why your name is Shade? Another word for darkness.

Shade knew what that means. But he never truly thought about it like that.

Shade: I...

Devimon: There's no need to hide it. I can feel it, remember. I am the Digimon of darkness.

He thought about for a minute. But he still didn't want to believe what he said.

Shade: Even if I do, there is no way i'm like that. I'm not like that at all.

Devimon: Oh that's what you think. But do you recall the times you tried to get rid of a certain Digimon from a certain boy.

Then Shade began to think about the times he tried to get rid of Agumon, and how Lucas kept trying to stop him.

Shade: Lucas..!

Devimon: That's right. You tried to get rid of that Digimon from that boy. That seems to be telling me that your darkness has already showed through. You were thinking about your mission, that you didn't even seem to think about the boy.

Shade: Just shut up!

Devimon: And that's not all. You tried to cover it up by having a relationship with a human girl. But we both know that it won't last Shade. How could it anyway. You both maybe human. But you both are from two different worlds.

Shade: Just stop!

Devimon: Just admit it. You are darkness. Just like me.

Shade: NO!

Devimon: And nothing you do will ever change that!

Shade: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Then a dark aura starts to engulf Shade.

Shade: JUST STOP! STOP IT ALREADY!

But the darkness kept on engulfing Shade.

Devimon: That's it! Let it take hold! Let it swallow you until there's nothing left of yourself! (Loud Evil Laugh)...

The darkness kept on engulfing Shade as everything started to fade away.

* * *

**ENTERPRISE PLAZA ROOFTOP, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade opened his eye's, only to see that Devimon was gone and that Monodramon was now injured and laying flat on the rooftop floor.

Shade: Monodramon! I..!

Then Shade remember what Devimon did to him in mind, and he couldn't seem to break free of what he said. It all just swirled through his mind, like a whirlpool.

Shade: It can't be true. It just can't be.

He slowly started to walk over toward Monodramon. But he still couldn't shake Devimon off him.

Shade: I... I...

Then he trips and lands near Monodramon.

Shade: It can't be true. Can it?

There was a moment of silence around him. But then his thoughts change to Lucas and Agumon. The thought of them just seemed to burn inside of his head, and now he was starting to get an angry look on his face. The fact of Lucas was only making him angrier each time.

Shade: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The scream was so loud, it could be heard throughout the entire city.

Shade: You did this to me! You and Agumon! GGAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

He slams his fist into the rooftop cement. And then Monodramon slowly opened his eye's.

Monodramon: Shade..?

Hearing Monodramon's voice, Shade looked at him.

Shade: Monodramon.

Monodramon was slowly trying to get back up.

Monodramon: Are you okay, Shade?

Shade: No Monodramon. I'm not okay.

Now Mondramon was starting to worry about his human partner again.

Monodramon: What's wrong?

Shade closed his eye's for a minute and starts to think about Lucas and Agumon.

Shade: Those two.

Monodramon already knew what he ment by that.

Monodramon: Are you talking about that boy and Agumon?

Shade: Yes.

Mondramon was starting to get a little worried now.

Monodramon: What about them?

Shade opened up his eye's again. But they had a dark look in them.

Shade: We... are going... to finish them!

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas was playing with Agumon on the Xbox 360, trying to beat one another. But he couldn't help that he had this strange feeling, that someone was talking about him. He looked out the window and then Agumon notice he was paying attention to the game anymore.

Lucas: Hmm...

Agumon: What's wrong Lucas?

Lucas turned around and faced Agumon.

Lucas: I just... have this strange feeling.

Agumon: You always have a strange feeling about something, Lucas. I think you need to settle down a bit.

Lucas then began to smile at Agumon.

Lucas: Yeah, your right.

Agumon: I'm always right about these things.

Lucas: Yeah, yeah.

Then they continued to play the shooter game on the Xbox 360. Yet, Lucas still couldn't shake this feeling.

Lucas: (But... I still...)

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Devimon was looking through a portal, and he was now talking to Dexmon. Dexmon was a little surprise to be hearing from Devimon already.

Dexmon: Contacting me already, Devimon? Then that means you did something.

Devimon was just smiling an evil smile.

Devimon: Oh, I did alright.

Dexmon was starting to get a little curious about what Devimon did.

Dexmon: What did you do exactly?

Devimon then got an evil smile on his face again.

Devimon: I found one of those humans with a Digimon partner. And let's just say, I created some chaos.

Now Dexmon was curious about what Devimon means by that.

Dexmon: And what sort of chaos would that be?

Devimon: I used my Touch of Evil attack on him. And I planted the seed of evil inside him. And then, very soon, he will tear apart the other's one by one.

Dexmon eye's started to glow with evil.

Dexmon: Ah, I see. Then you did well, Devimon.

Devimon: Now I just have to wait and watch the show.

As much as he like to hear about chaos, Dexmon still had his mind set on the task he gave to Devimon.

Dexmon: Just don't forget what the mission is.

Devimon: Don't worry, I didn't forget.

Dexmon: Good. Be sure that you don't.

Then the portal closed up on Devimon. Then Devimon turned around and faced the city.

Devimon: Soon, very soon, this world will be no more! (Loud Evil Laugh)...

* * *

**KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Gabumon was looking out the window. He still had this uneasy feeling in him. Kyle started to walk over towards him and is now standing next to Gabumon.

Kyle: Are you alright, Gabumon?

Gabumon snapped out of his thought and then faced Kyle.

Gabumon: I'm fine. I just still can't shake this feeling.

Kyle: I told you earlier, you just been fighting to much is all.

Yet, Gabumon still had that feeling that something was wrong.

Gabumon: Maybe, but...

Kyle: Come on, let's just go to bed alright.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about it, he just decided to let it be.

Gabumon: Alright.

But as they walked off, Gabumon turned and faced the window again.

Gabumon: Maybe...

* * *

**NEAR EMILY'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Emily was still waiting for Shade to come. But when she saw him outside her window, he was on the other side of the street and not coming towards her place.

Emily: Shade! You finally came!

But when she looked at him through the window, he had an angry look on his face.

Emily: Shade?

Then Shade took out his cell phone and began to text message something and then send it to Emily. Emily then picked up her phone and read Shade's text message. And she couldn't believe it what he said.

Emily: "Stay away from me". But why?

Shade stoped looking at her and began to walk off.

Emily: Shade. What happened to you?

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After some time went by, Shade was now in the middle of the city. Watching person after person walk by, and he still had that same look on his face. But then, Monodramon popped out of the corner near him.

Monodramon: Shade? I'm starting to get a little worried about you.

However, Shade answered back with an angry tone in his voice.

Shade: Quit worrying already. I told you i'm fine.

Monodramon still didn't think that he was. But what could he do about it.

Monodramon: Okay then. So what do we do now?

Shade closed his eye's and started thinking about Lucas and Agumon again. Thinking about them only made him a bit angrier. And then he opened his eye's, and he still had that angry look on his face.

Shade: Same thing as last time. We're going to get rid of Agumon!

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Episode 09: Raging Fire

_**Episode 09: Raging Fire**_

_**Dexmon has sent another evil Digimon that he knows to make waste to the city. Can Lucas and the other's stop this mad Digimon? Or will they get burned? Meanwhile, what's gotten into Shade? Now the only thing he want's to burn now is Lucas.**_

* * *

**UNKNOWN ****DIMENSION**

Dexmon was still figuring out ways to move out his plan. But then a strange creature started walking toward him. He was a wearing red cloak, had a red hat that look like it was on fire on top, and had fire coming out from his shoulders. And he has two small wands on both his side pockets.

Dexmon: Ah, FlameWizardmon, you finally decided to come at last.

FlameWizardmon started coming towards Dexmon, so that he was now in his sight.

FlameWizardmon: Sorry I was late, Dexmon. But I thought... that I would make some... perorations, before meeting with you.

Dexmon was a little confused by what FlameWizardmon was saying.

Dexmon: What do you mean by that, FlameWizardmon?

FlameWizardmon turns around and points a finger out in the distance of the dimension. Then, other creatures started to come toward them.

FlameWizardmon: I just thought I bring some friends along for the ride. If that's alright with you?

Dexmon: Hmm... interesting.

The other creatures are revealed to be small ghost looking creatures made of fire, and the tall one's were on two legs and but they were a little bit taller then FlameWizardmon. These creatures are all made of fire.

FlameWizardmon: When I heard of this chance to go to the real world, I thought I bring some company with me. If that's OK with you.

Dexmon was actually impressed by FlameWizardmon's actions already.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... I like your style, FlameWizardmon. You seem to know exactly what your doing. Your perfect for the job!

FlameWizardmon: It's just how I am, that's all. If i'm going to do the job, i'm going to need an army, now don't I.

Dexmon eye's started to glow, then a digital portal started to open up in front of FlameWizardmon.

Dexmon: Just don't forget; destroy the humans with Digimon partners, and do waste to the other humans in your path. Do not fail me.

FlameWizardmon only glowed in red aura as he gave Dexmon a wicked grin.

FlameWizardmon: Do not worry. I got everything under control.

Dexmon: Good. Then don't let me down.

Then FlameWizardmon and the others with him walked to the digital portal.

FlameWizardmon: (Now to see what the real world is all about.) It's show time.

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

At Northwest Middle School, Lucas was explaining everything to Mike and James, about how Kim now has a Digimon partner as well, and all the other events that have happened.

Mike: I can't believe it. First Lucas got a Digimon, and now Kim has one to.

James: What is wrong with us? Aren't we worthy?

Lucas and Kim began to laugh at to two of them for saying that.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

Lucas: Oh come on you guys. You never know.

Kim: Yeah. Maybe you two might get Digimon partners like we did.

Lucas: Exactly. You two might be lucky soon or who knows when.

But Mike and James still had a depressed look on their faces.

James: Maybe.

Mike: Yeah, maybe.

Then, Mr. Drake came into the classroom and headed straight for his chalk board.

Mr. Drake: Alright class, get to your seats, and get your books ready. We have a pop quiz today!

Nobody in the classroom was expecting that one.

All: (Sighs)...

But Lucas just shouted out.

Lucas: A pop quiz!? You cannot be serious!?

However, Mr. Drake didn't seem to like Lucas's little out burst there.

Mr. Drake: I am. Do you have a problem with that, Blake? Let's hear it.

He didn't want to get in trouble again with Mr. Drake, so he had to be a good student and be quiet.

Lucas: Uh... no sir.

Mr. Drake: Good. Then I can get back to teaching the class. No more interruptions!

Then Mike whispered something to Lucas.

Mike: No matter how many times you try, you just can't seem to win against him.

Lucas: If he was an evil Digimon, me and Agumon would be all over him by now.

But then Mr. Drake heard that and turned around.

Mr. Drake: Oh is that so Lucas.

Lucas: (Gulp)...

Lucas turned around to see an irritated Mr. Drake looking at him.

Mr. Drake: Well let me be the one to tell you that this is not one of your video games, Lucas! Now be quiet and pay attention for once!

Lucas: Sorry, Mr. Drake.

And then Mr. Drake started walking back towards the chalk board.

Lucas: (Why is this always happening to me?)

But outside the School, Agumon was peaking through the bushes and he sees Lucas through the window. He saw Mr. Drake yelling at him and everything that just happened before he went back to his chalk board.

Agumon: Wow. He just can't seem to win against his teacher. Oh well, that's his problem.

Agumon just started to lay on his back on the ground.

Agumon: Well, at least I can catch up on some sleep here. No worries at all.

But then, another voice was nearby Agumon.

Floramon: One problem; your not the only one here.

Agumon quickly opened his eye's to see Floramon near him.

Agumon: AAAH! Floramon, what are you doing here?

Floramon was a little shock at first. But then she pulled herself together and answered Agumon's question.

Floramon: Well, Kim decided to bring me along, and I decided to wait here. But I never would have thought you would be here as well.

Agumon was starting to get a little nervous. He remembered what Lucas said to him yesterday about Floramon. So he was getting a little red in the cheeks just by looking at Floramon.

Agumon: But... Floramon, this is my hiding spot. Can't you go find another yourself?

Floramon: But I don't see any other hiding spots around here, so I had to come to this one.

Now Agumon was really worried. He had to share this spot with Floramon. He was already nervous to begin with when he is around her.

Agumon: Oh, alright. But I am going to catch up on some sleep, OK.

Floramon just gave a smile to Agumon.

Floramon: Don't worry, Agumon. I won't bother you at all. I promise.

Agumon: Thanks.

With a look of relieve, Agumon lay back down again and closed his eye's and snored away. Then Floramon just continued to look at him.

Agumon: (Snores)...

Floramon: (I never thought he be here. Maybe this might be that chance Kim was talking about yesterday. When he wakes up, i'll go for it and ask him. I just hope it doesn't end up blowing up in my face. Literally.)

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back at the city, the digital portal started to open up in the middle of the streets. People are slamming their car brake's as they witnessed FlameWizardmon and his friends come out of the portal.

Man: Hey! Get off the street you circus freaks!

FlameWizardmon gave a glare back at the man in the car.

FlameWizardmon: Oh, if i'm such a freak, then you wouldn't mind if I do this now would you!?

FlameWizardmon pulls out his wand and aims it at the man in the car, then unleashed a fire blast from it.

FlameWizardmon: Magic Ignition!

He shot a stream of fire at the man in the car. The man was quick to get out before it hit him. But his car was now on fire.

Person: My car! My beautiful car! I just got it cleaned.

Then FlameWizardmon turned around and faced his companions.

FlameWizardmon: Alright boys. Go! Burn this city until there is nothing left but ashes!

All the people started to flee in terror as all the creatures started throwing fireballs at all the buildings around them.

FlameWizardmon: That's right! Burn baby, burn! (Evil Laugh)...

* * *

**KYLE'S SCHOOL, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle was just listening to his usual boring stuff from his teacher as he started writing down whatever he was trying to teach everyone in class. But then, Kyle's digivice started going off in his pocket.

Kyle: Hmm..? Now what?

He silently pulled out his blue digivice and looked at the warning on the screen.

Kyle: (Oh no. Not again. Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me? I gotta do something.)

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Agumon was still sleeping away, while Floramon was thinking about how she was going to talk to him when he wakes up. But then, Agumon started to wake up and yawn really loudly.

Agumon: (Yawn)... Man, I needed that.

Floramon turned around to see Agumon was now awake.

Floramon: Oh, your finally awake.

Agumon: I sure am.

Agumon was still a little nervous, being around Floramon and all. But then he notice a look on her face.

Agumon: You alright Floramon? You have a weird look on your face.

Floramon was a little shock to hear that. But she really wanted to ask him.

Floramon: (Oh come on girl, this could be your one chance.)

Agumon: Hello? Earth to Floramon?

Floramon snapped out of her thoughts and looked directly at Agumon.

Floramon: Oh, sorry, Agumon. I was just thinking...

Agumon was worried. But he had to know what she was thinking about.

Agumon: Thinking about what?

Floramon started to gain back some courage, and then began to speak.

Floramon: I was wondering, if you want... to..?

Agumon was getting nervous. He had a strange feeling about what Floramon was gonna say, and he was really getting nervous now.

Agumon: Ye... yes..?

Floramon: If you want to... you know.

Agumon: Know what?

Floramon: If.. you...?

But then, Agumon notice something behind Floramon. It was the city on fire. He snapped out of his nervousness and pointed at the city.

Agumon: Wait a minute, look!

Floramon turned around to see the city catching on fire.

Floramon: Oh my gosh! The city!

Agumon: We have to tell Lucas and Kim quick! It might be another Digimon attacking!

However, Floramon didn't know how to do that without being caught. Kim told her not to ever get caught in public without her.

Floramon: But how?

But them, Agumon grabbed a rock and began to aim it at Lucas's window.

Floramon: Are you sure that's a good idea? We could get in a lot of trouble for doing that.

Agumon: I might get in trouble from Lucas for this. But we have to warn him and Kim somehow. There's no other choice here.

Floramon was still worried. But she knew Agumon was right.

Floramon: OK then.

And then Agumon released the rock and threw it at the window, and the window broke on the impact, making everyone in the class jump in shock.

All: (Gasp)...

Lucas: What the!?

Everyone got out of their seats and ran back toward the end of the classroom. Mr. Drake then ran over toward the shattered window.

Mr. Drake: What on earth..?

But then he looked out the window to see the city was on fire.

Mr. Drake: Oh my. Forget the window. Look at the city!

Everyone started heading toward the windows, and they were in shock to see the city was burning.

Lucas: Oh no.

Mike: That's not good.

Kim: The city!

While everyone was distracted by the city, Lucas and Kim looked down to see Agumon and Floramon trying to get their attention. Then they looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.

Lucas: You thinking what i'm thinking?

Kim: Yeah. Let's go.

They grabbed their stuff and sneaked out of the class while everyone and Mr. Drake were distracted. Then they got outside the building to find Agumon and Floramon waiting for them.

Agumon: About time. We got a situation here.

Lucas: I know that. I can see the city remember.

Then Kim interrupted their little conversation.

Kim: Quit arguing and let's go already.

Lucas: Right!

All four them started to sprint down the street toward the city. But Mr. Drake notice them running toward the city.

Mr. Drake: HEY! You two get back here this instant!

But they didn't hear him, so they continued to run towards the city.

Mr. Drake: Why those two. Hey wait a minute. What were those weird looking things running with them?

But nobody heard him. But Mike and James couldn't believe they were leaving them behind.

Mike: Unbelievable.

James: There leaving us behind. Again.

As they continued to sprint towards the city, Floramon couldn't believe she lost her chance.

Floramon: (I can't believe it. Just when I was about to ask him, something had to happen. Maybe it was a sign saying that it wasn't the right time.)

Lucas on the other hand, kept his attention on the burning city in front of him.

Lucas: Man, I hope everyone is OK.

Agumon: Will know once we get there.

They continued on sprinting as the city was almost completely on fire.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The creatures, along with FlameWizardmon, were burning the entire city to ashes. But then, David and Elecmon were running down the streets avoiding the fire trying to get to them in the process.

David: Good thing this is happening. I got a good reason to get out of class today.

Elecmon: Let's just focus and stopping this nonsense.

David: I know, Elecmon.

But then, two tall fire creatures were coming toward them. David got out his yellow digivice and started reading the info on these creatures.

David: Their called Meramon. Champion level fire Digimon. Their actually made out of fire itself.

Elecmon didn't really seem to worried about that.

Elecmon: Well then this should interesting.

David: Let's put them out.

David's digivice started to beep loudly and Elecmon began to glow.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

Leomon stood up and grabbed his dagger from his back and started to charge forward toward both of the Meramon.

David: Alright! Go get 'em, Leomon!

Leomon: I got this!

He swung his dagger at one of the Meramon. But it just went right through him.

Leomon: What?

David and Leomon couldn't believe what they just saw.

David: No way! That's just impossible!

Meramon started to laugh and then clenches his fist in fire and swings at Leomon.

Meramon: Fire Fist!

It hit Leomon in the face, making the beast king fall back to the ground near David.

Leomon: GAAAH!

David: Oh no, Leomon!

But as the Meramon began to walk toward him, Lucas and Kim with their Digimon showed up behind David.

Lucas: David!

David turned around to see Lucas and Kim coming toward him.

David: Lucas! Kim! Thank goodness, you made it.

Once they were near David, Lucas looked at the two Meramon in front of them.

Lucas: I was right. A Digimon was behind all of this destruction.

David: Those are Meramon. Be careful. They're made entirely out of fire.

Kim was a little worried about that. She never was a huge fan of fire.

Kim: How do we beat someone like that?

Lucas didn't seem to be worried about that question.

Lucas: Same as we always done it. Right, Agumon?

Agumon: You betcha.

Then Floramon began to call out to Kim.

Floramon: Kim! I'm ready when you are.

Kim stopped being worried and looked directly at Floramon.

Kim: OK then. Let's do this!

Both Lucas and Kim pulled out their digivice's and then their Digimon partners started to glow.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Both Greymon and Sunflowmon started to charge at both the Meramon and released their signature attacks at them.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Both attacks hit the two Meramon, and they both seem to actually work.

Lucas: It worked!

Kim: Alright! We might be able to beat them after all.

David figured it out. If physical attacks won't work, then special attacks will.

David: If that's the case, you know what to do, Leomon.

Leomon just started running towards the two Meramon.

Leomon: Right!

Leomon jumped up and unleashed his attack at them

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon's attack hit both Meramon, turning them both into data.

Meramon 1 and 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Then the three of them absorbed both Meramon's data. But, David thought that it was to easy.

David: Something isn't right here. That was way to easy.

Lucas and Kim also thought it was way to easy now that they think about it. Both those Meramon went down to easily.

Kim: I know. It feels like it was to easy of a fight.

Lucas: When I think about it, it really was that easy.

But then, FlameWizardmon showed up hovering in the sky above them.

FlameWizardmon: Bravo! Bravo! I congratulate you three for that wonderful display.

All: (Gasps)...

They notice FlameWizardmon coming down and clapping his hands together.

FlameWizardmon: Oh yes. I just admire that you past the first test.

Lucas: What first test? Who are you?

Kim picked up her light green digivice and looked at FlameWizardmon's info.

Kim: He's called FlameWizardmon. An armor level fire Digimon.

Leomon: Armor level. This could be a problem.

Lucas: Yeah no kidding.

But then, some small shadows starting coming out the fire behind FlameWizardmon.

FlameWizardmon: Well then, let's just skip the introductions now and get to the real fun shall we.

All of them saw the giant group of fiery ghost behind FlameWizardmon.

Kim: That doesn't look pretty.

Lucas: I thought wizards were suppose to be nice.

David: Well apparently their not!

Then a whole swarm of ghost made of fire started to swarm all around them and their Digimon.

All: (Gasps)...

Everyone couldn't believe that there was so many Digimon around all of them.

Sunflowmon: There's so many of them.

Leomon: I can't believe that he brought this many Digimon with him to the real world.

However, David was just wondering what are these mysterious fire ball creatures around them.

David: Just what are these things anyway?

Lucas pulled out his orange digivice and looked at the holographic screen with the info of these creatures on it.

Lucas: Don't worry guys, their called DemiMeramon. In-training level Digimon. They're not so tough.

Although Greymon was worried about that.

Greymon: Don't be so blind, Lucas. You never know what they can do. Especially since there so many of them.

When Lucas thought about it, Greymon was right about that.

Lucas: That's true, Greymon. We can't get cocky now.

The swarm of DemiMeramon continued to spin all around them, making them confused.

David: What are they doing?

Leomon: I believe their trying to scare us of course.

Kim was starting to get a little scared. So she got closer toward Sunflowmon.

Kim: Sunflowmon.

Sunflowmon: It's OK, Kim. I'll protect you from them.

But Lucas wasn't scared at all of these things.

Lucas: Well i'm not gonna let them scare me! Let's go, Greymon!

Greymon: Right!

Greymon released another fireball from his mouth. But David wasn't so sure about that idea.

David: Wait a minute..!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack hit some of them. But they still continued to loop all around them.

Greymon: There's just to many of them.

Lucas: Darn it!

As they kept swarming them, David and Kim were thinking about what to do next.

David: This is bad. As long they swarm us like this, we can't get out. Will just get burned if we try to escape.

Kim: Why did these things have to be made of fire?

Sunflowmon: I know what you mean, Kim. A plant-type Digimon like me don't exactly get along with fire Digimon.

Lucas was then starting to get a little frustrated at this situation their in.

Lucas: Well if that's how it's gonna be, then let's just attack until their all gone!

Knowing there was no other option at the moment, David and Kim agreed with Lucas.

David and Kim: Right!

The three champion Digimon started to unleash their attacks one by one at all of the DemiMeramon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

One after another, they fired their attacks non stop. But there just seem to be no end to the DemiMeramon.

FlameWizardmon: No matter how many times they try, they can't defeat them all. The DemiMeramon will keep on regenerating when ever one is destroyed. There is no escape from that cyclone! (Laughs)...

Then three more Meramon showed up behind FlameWizardmon.

Meramon: So what do we do now sir?

FlameWizardmon stopped laughing and turned around with an evil smile on his face.

FlameWizardmon: Simple! Keep making waste to the city! Don't stop until this place is completely burned to the ground!

Meramon: YES SIR!

The three Meramon began to unleash their attacks again on the city, destroying everything in the process. But then something hit them from above.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The blue flames scorched all three of them. Turning them into data only to be absorbed by Garurumon.

FlameWizardmon: What!?

Garurumon, along with Kyle on his back, jumped down from the top building after absorbing all three Meramon's and landed near FlameWizardmon.

Garurumon: Sorry to "jump" in on your parade.

FlameWizardmon was starting to get a little annoyed at this unexpected appearance.

FlameWizardmon: Why you! How dare you!

Kyle jumped off of Garurumon's back and started to yell back.

Kyle: Lucas! Don't worry! We're here to help!

Inside the swarm of DemiMeramon, Lucas and the other's heard Kyle's voice.

Lucas: Guys, it's Kyle. He's hear to help us.

David: Well he couldn't have came at a better time.

Kim: Thank goodness.

Garurumon was glaring at FlameWizardmon. But FlameWizardmon wasn't scared of that fur ball.

FlameWizardmon: Oh come now. You glaring at me won't help at all.

Garurumon: But this will! Howling Blaster!

Anticipating the attack, FlameWizardmon jumped in the air to avoid it.

FlameWizardmon: HA! You missed me, sucker!

But Kyle had a grin on his face.

Kyle: We weren't aiming for you.

FlameWizardmon was a little confused by that.

FlameWizardmon: Huh? What do you mean?

Kyle: Why don't you see for yourself. Turn around.

FlameWizardmon was still a little confused. But when he turned around, he saw the attack was heading for the DemiMeramon.

FlameWizardmon: Oh no!

Garurumon: Oh yes!

The attack hit the DemiMeramon, making them all vanish one at a time.

Kyle: If attacking from inside won't work, then an attack from outside will!

Lucas: He did it!

David: We're free!

The DemiMeramon were now all gone, and the three heroes along with their Digimon were fixing to get some payback on FlameWizardmon.

FlameWizardmon: Darn it! I had it all planned out and everything! Then you two showed up and ruined everything!

The four Digimon started to stare down FlameWizardmon. The sign that it was payback time. Seeing that he was out numbered, FlameWizardmon was getting a little bit scared now.

FlameWizardmon: Um... is it to late for me to say sorry?

Lucas: You burned the whole city. I think we are way past that.

FlameWizardmon clenched his two magic sticks in his hands and aims them at them.

FlameWizardmon: If that's the case, fine! Magic Ignition!

He released his attack at the Digimon from both sides, but Greymon and Garurumon countered back.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

There attack collided with FlameWizardmon's attack, canceling each other out, making FlameWizardmon nervous now.

FlameWizardmon: Oh... well... is it still... to late to say... sorry?

They gave him a quick look, and then...

All: Get 'em!

All four of the Digimon unleashed their attacks at the same time on FlameWizardmon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Leomon: Fist of the Best King!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Just before all the attacks hit FlameWizardmon, the whole thing paused and FlameWizardmon said his last words.

FlameWizardmon: Oh... so close.

The attacks hit FlameWizardmon, making him turn into data. Then all four Digimon started to absorb the data.

Lucas: Yes!

Kim: We beat him!

Then all the Digimon started to return to their rookie forms.

Floramon: Did you see that?

Agumon: We totally beat them!

Lucas: I know you did pal!

Agumon just jumped on Lucas with joy. Lucas fell down in the process.

Lucas: OK, OK. No reason to get that worked up.

Floramon just ran towards Kim with a joy in her.

Kim: I'm proud of you, Floramon.

Floramon: Ah, thanks Kim.

Elecmon of course ran towards David with a smile on his face.

David: Elecmon, you really are the man.

Elecmon: I'm just doing my job is all.

Then Kyle and Gabumon started to walk toward them.

Kyle: Good thing we showed up, or that might not have gone so well.

Gabumon: Good thing.

Knowing that was true, Lucas and Kyle walked up to one another and shook hands with each other.

Lucas: Thanks for the help, Kyle. You really saved our skins from burning. Literally.

All: (Laughs)...

While everyone was laughing, Gabumon couldn't really understand it.

Gabumon: I don't get it.

Kyle: Oh boy. What am I gonna do with you, Gabumon?

Gabumon: Perhaps you can finally take me to the movies like you promised.

Thinking back, Kyle actually did remembered he said that to Gabumon before.

Kyle: Alright! You earned it.

Gabumon: Yes!

Again, everyone just continued to laugh at everything. But then a street light on fire fell down. That got their attention again.

Lucas: We should all probably get out of here.

Agumon: I agree with that.

Of course, everyone went their separate ways again. No point in sticking around there.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

While the battle was going down in the city, Shade was slipping something Lucas's mailbox. He closed it and began to walk back towards Monodramon.

Monodramon: Are you sure about this?

Shade: I am.

Shade still had that angry look on his face, which only made Monodramon really concern about him. He hasn't been the same since Devimon attacked them.

Monodramon: Are you sure your alright, Shade? First you blow off Emily, then you go and do this. I'm getting the feeling that something really seems to be really getting to you.

But Shade just snapped back at Monodramon for saying that.

Shade: I said i'm fine, Monodramon! I just had enough of these games is all!

Monodramon was starting to get a little scared now. He never saw Shade like this before in his life. He would never snap at him like that.

Shade: Come on!

He still listened to him and ran by his side. And now their just walking off in the distance.

Shade: Soon, Lucas, we end this.

Monodramon: (Shade. What on earth is wrong with you?)

But as they are walking off, Devimon was watching them from on top of one of the house's in the area.

Devimon: Hehehe. I guess my Touch of Evil did more then I thought it would. It spreading faster then I thought it would. At this rate he will tear apart the connection with his own Digimon as well. (Evil Laugh)...

* * *

**NEAR KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After going through the events in the city, Kim and Floramon were making their way back to their place. Floramon was still acting like a stuffed animal in Kim's arms so that she wouldn't get caught by anybody. But then they notice someone was waiting for them by her door front. It was Emily.

Kim: Emily? What are you doing here? You hardly ever come see my like this.

Kim knew Emily for awhile now, so she was a little curious to see her here. Emily was a year older then Kim, so it's not Emily to come drop by like this.

Emily: Hey, Kim. I just wanted to talk is all. If that's OK with you.

Kim just started walking towards Emily.

Kim: Talk about what?

Emily: Well, there's this guy I met, and he told me about these creatures called, "Digimon".

Kim was a little shock to hear that. If she knew about that, then it must have been either Lucas, David, or Shade.

Kim: Really?

Emily: Yeah. He told me about the Digimon, so you don't have to hide your Digimon from me. I can tell that's a Digimon your holding.

Kim was shock that she could tell. But Floramon started to move after Emily said that.

Floramon: Well, at least I don't have to pose like this in front of her.

Floramon just jumped down and faced Emily.

Emily: So this is your Digimon. She looks nice.

Floramon: Oh, thanks. When I think about it, I guess I do look nice don't I.

Emily just laughed at that.

Emily: Well, she does sound friendly.

Kim: Yeah. Her name is Floramon. She is the most friendliest Digimon you'll ever meet.

Emily just smiled and looked at Floramon.

Emily: Oh, nice to meet you, Floramon.

Floramon: It's a pleasure to meet you too.

After that, Kim and Floramon sat a little closer to Emily on the front door bench.

Kim: So what did you want to talk about? I hardly ever see you come by here. Since you live in a different part of the neighborhood.

Emily manage to pull herself together and began to speak about her problem.

Emily: Well, there's this guy.

Kim: What guy?

Then Emily started to go on about Shade and Monodramon. About how they met, they were dating, and how he just gave her that text message the other night. And Kim was just in shock about it all.

Kim: I don't believe it.

Kim was really in shock to hear that Emily became Shade's girlfriend. And all in just one night. You think Kim would be jealous.

Emily: I know. When I first met him, he was nice. And now... I don't know what happened to him.

Floramon: Well he sounds like he's not himself. At least the kind that Kim told me about.

Emily started to grow a tear in her eye.

Emily: I just don't know what happened to him all of a sudden. I don't understand why he would be acting like this?

Kim put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

Kim: Come on Emily. It'll be okay.

But then Floramon pulled Kim toward her and whispered something.

Floramon: Kim. It's obvious something isn't right with that guy.

Kim: I know what you mean. Even he wouldn't do something like this. I wonder what's gotten into him?

They couldn't figure it out though. All they could do was give Emily a little comfort as they looked at her again.

* * *

**UNKNOWN ****DIMENSION**

In Dexmon's Dimension, Dexmon was a little angry at FlameWizardmon's failure. However, he didn't really care about that much. Due to the fact FlameWizardmon did at least try.

Dexmon: Oh well, FlameWizardmon tried. I guess i'll just have to put this back in Devimon's hands again.

But then Dexmon turned around and was now facing a strange looking object.

Dexmon: It won't be long now. Soon my device will be complete. Then no one will stop me. (Evil Laugh)...

While FlameWizardmon was burning the city, Dexmon was cooking up something really hot. But what?

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

When Lucas and Agumon got back to their house, Mr. Blake was watching the current news again about the creatures that almost burned the city.

Mr. Blake: Every time I turn on this T.V., I always see something like this happening.

Lucas: Look, Dad, it wasn't our faults.

Mr. Blake turned around and faced to two of them.

Mr. Blake: I know. I don't see how Agumon could even pull off that much damage.

Agumon: It's true, I don't know how to pull that off.

Lucas just gave Agumon a strange look on his after he said that. But then, Mrs. Blake came into the living room with the mail in her hands.

Mrs. Blake: Um... Lucas.

Lucas turned around and faced his mother.

Lucas: Yeah Mom.

Mrs. Blake: I think you got mail.

Then she handed him a letter.

Agumon: Who's it from?

Mrs. Blake: Don't know. It didn't say who.

Lucas: Well, in that case...

Lucas opened up the letter and began to read it.

Mrs. Blake: What does it say?

Lucas put the letter down. Then he smiled at his mother.

Lucas: It's just David saying he wants to meet with me tomorrow after School is all.

Mrs. Blake: Oh... then, OK.

But then, Lucas and Agumon went toward their room and Lucas closed the door. Then he got a serious look on his face.

Agumon: That letter... wasn't really from David was it?

Lucas: No Agumon. It was... from Shade.

Agumon was in shock to hear that.

Agumon: From Shade!

Lucas: Yeah. He wants to finish this whole feud of ours tonight at the beach.

After hearing that, Agumon got up and walked over towards Lucas.

Agumon: Well if he wants it that bad, then let's give it to him.

Lucas then clenched his fist with the letter in it.

Lucas: Yeah! Tonight, we're gonna finish this once and for all!

But then Agumon just remembered something.

Agumon: But one problem.

Then Lucas started to get confused.

Lucas: What's that?

Agumon: How are we going to get to the beach without your parents noticing we're gone?

Lucas was thinking about that for a minute. But then he got a brilliant idea.

Lucas: It's simple Agumon. We wait until they fall asleep, then we sneak out our room window, and then get on the night bus, and we head out to beach.

Agumon thought about that plan, and it seems it might actually work.

Agumon: That sounds like a great idea. You came up with another one.

First Lucas gave Agumon a look, then he just made a fist again, and he looked Agumon in the eye's.

Lucas: Then it's settled. Tonight, we end this.

* * *

**GALVESTON BEACH, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade and Monodramon were waiting in the cold night for them to show up. Everything was so dark. All you could see was the moon light glowing in the ocean and the sound of the waves hitting the sand. Shade was just in his thoughts, while Monodramon was getting ready for the fight with some stretches.

Shade: (Soon, we end this. Come on, Lucas! I know you wanna end this as well. So come and face me already you coward!)

Monodramon didn't notice, but Shade was glowing in a black aura.

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back at Kim's house, Kim and Floramon were still trying to figure out what's going on with Shade. Hearing this from Emily, she couldn't help but wonder why. But then, Floramon notice Lucas and Agumon walking down the streets through the window.

Floramon: Hey, Kim. Come see this.

Kim walked over and looked out her window. She saw Lucas and Agumon in his jacket walking over to the nearest bus stop.

Kim: Lucas? And Agumon too? What are they doing out so late?

Curious, they decide to follow them outside toward wherever they were going.

* * *

**BUS STOP, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas and Agumon were now at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. While Kim and Floramon were secretly watching from a distance. Then the bus showed up and the door opened in front of Lucas and Agumon.

Driver: Next stop, Galveston beach!

Kim and Floramon were hiding behind one of the walls as they watch them go inside the bus.

Kim: Galveston? Why would they be go there? And why at this time at night?

Floramon: I don't know. Why don't we just follow them and find out.

Kim then took a deep breath, and started to build her courage to go follow them.

Kim: OK. But we can't be seen by them, and you can't be seen from anyone.

Floramon: Don't worry, I know what to do.

Kim started to walk toward the bus with Floramon acting like a stuffed animal again in her arms.

Driver: You coming or not kid?

Kim: Don't worry, i'm coming.

Kim manage to get on the bus and sat far away before Lucas and Agumon noticed her and Floramon.

Kim: Phew... that was a close one.

Floramon was still acting while she was on Kim's lap. But she still started talking to Kim anyway.

Floramon: Good thing they didn't see us come on board. Then they would've gotten suspicious.

Kim: Yeah, good thing to. Now try to be quiet. We don't want anyone to hear that you can talk, remember.

Floramon: Sorry.

Kim secretly looking at Lucas and Agumon through the bus window's reflection of them. She couldn't help but wonder why they're out so late. Meanwhile, Lucas and Agumon kept their minds on the upcoming battle with Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas: (Alright, Shade. Soon, we're gonna put an end to this.)

Then the bus doors started to close and they started to drive off. Next stop, Galveston.

Agumon: Lucas.

Lucas: I know Agumon. Tonight, we put and end to this battle.

Seeing that they were serious about something, Kim and Floramon were now really worried about this.

Floramon: (I have a bad feeling about this.)

Kim: (I hope their not getting into to much trouble.)

* * *

**HEADING TOWARDS GALVESTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The evil Devimon was on his way towards Galveston beach as well. He wanted to see the battle that was soon about to happen between Shade and Lucas and their Digimon partners. He was seen flying through the night sky with his horrifying wings.

Devimon: Oh this is gonna be so good. I can't wait to see those two destroy one another. I love a good smack down between my enemies!

He continued to fly towards the beach. But he was still laughing at all of this.

Devimon: And the best part is... I don't even have to do anything to destroy them. (Evil Laughs)...

Devimon just kept on flying towards the beach. The showdown was soon to begin.

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Episode 10: Everyone has Darkness

_**Episode 10: Everyone has Darkness**_

_**The heated battle between Lucas and Shade is coming. But what happens when you take someone's emotions a little bit to far? Can Lucas handle Shade for the last time? Or will he too be consumed by the darkness in himself?**_

* * *

**GALVESTON BEACH, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade just stood there. He was just waiting for his opponent to show up. He still had a dark look in his eye's as he waits for his challenger in the dark, cold, sandy beach at night.

Shade: (Come on Lucas. I know your coming. Don't keep me waiting any longer.)

But Monodramon was still concern about his human partner. He still wasn't himself after the previous battle with Devimon a couple days ago.

Monodramon: (Shade. I just don't understand. What's wrong with you? I've never seen you act like this before.)

While Monodramon was pondering and looking at Shade, unknown to them, Devimon was watching from a distance, hiding behind some boulders.

Devimon: Hehehe. Oh I am going to enjoy every moment of this. I just have to wait here and watch the action that is soon to happen here. (Silent Laugh)...

* * *

**GALVESTON BUS STOP, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After almost 2 hours of driving, the bus finally reached it's last destination of the night. Lucas and Agumon then exited out of the bus and started walking towards the beach. Unknown to them though, Kim and Floramon were secretly following them from a distance.

Floramon: Why do you think they would come all the way out here?

Kim: We won't know unless we keep following them.

They continued to secretly follow them from a far. But Lucas and Agumon kept their minds on the coming battle with Shade. So they never even bothered to turn around.

Lucas: Agumon, are you sure your ready for this?

Agumon kept his eye's ahead while he answered.

Agumon: I have to be. This is where we end this battle between us, and them.

Lucas: OK then.

They just kept on walking off toward the beach, while Kim and Floramon still had them in their sights.

Floramon: I just hope it's not something bad.

Kim was thinking the same thing. But for some reason, she kinda knew it was.

Kim: Me neither, Floramon.

But Kim notice there were still cars passing by Kim.

Kim: By the way, what did I tell you about not moving when we are out in the open like this.

Hearing that, Floramon realized that she was moving when Kim told her not to earlier.

Floramon: Oops. Sorry, Kim.

Floramon then started to act like a stuffed animal again while Kim still secretly kept following Lucas and Agumon to wherever they seem to be going.

Kim: I still don't get it. Why on earth would the two of them be out here? And why at this time of the day?

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was a little worried about his student. He hasn't called him on any updates or anything, which was making him think that something happened to him. Normally, he knew Shade could handle himself. But for some reason, he was still worried about him.

Grand Master: Hmm... Shade. Why haven't you updated me? What on earth are you doing out there? It's not like you to not answer.

He then just continued to look at his computer screen. Still trying to wonder what happened to the digital barrier, and how he can fix it. But he can't get his mind of his student.

Grand Master: I hope your not getting into to much trouble.

* * *

**GALVESTON BEACH, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas and Agumon are now walking along the coast line and making there way towards the area where Shade is. It was all dark around them, except for the moon light glowing in the ocean. As they walked off, Lucas was remembering everything Shade said and did to him and Agumon.

FLASHBACK

Shade: Digimon are not suppose to be here.

Shade: You idiot! you taught him how to play a video game!?

Shade: I don't care what your going to do. Agumon has to go.

Shade: I know more about this then any of you do, so that makes me in charge!

Shade: You will never understand. Never.

After going through all of those flashbacks in his head, Lucas anger shot up a little as he looked directly in front of him with a look of determination in his eye's.

Lucas: Agumon, let's end it.

Agumon: Yeah.

Still keeping their distance, Kim and Floramon were still right behind them. Kim looked around her, and notice there was nobody else in sight.

Kim: Alright Floramon, you can stop acting now. Nobody can see you out here.

Floramon: OK then.

Floramon jumped out of Kim's arms and started to walk beside her.

Floramon: I still can't figure out why they're all the way out here?

But then, Kim notice something up ahead in front of Lucas and Agumon.

Kim: Looks like we're about to find out, Floramon. Look!

Floramon looked in the same direction as Kim, and they couldn't believe their eye's. They were now looking at someone else that Lucas and Agumon are walking towards.

Kim: No way. it's Shade.

Floramon couldn't believe she was now looking at the boy that Kim told her about.

Floramon: That's Shade? He looks exactly like how you described him. (But yet, there's something strange about him. It's just like Emily told us before.)

Kim: Come on. Let's stay out of sight.

Floramon: Right.

Kim and Floramon ran behind a large rock as they continued to watch Lucas and Agumon make their way toward Shade and Monodramon. Then, the two of them stop right in front of them. They looked at each other for a second, and then...

Shade: So, you finally decided to show up after all.

Lucas: Well I wasn't gonna let this chance go by. This time we are here to beat you.

Hearing that, Shade couldn't help but to give a smirk at Lucas.

Shade: Oh please. Your gonna wish you never came at all.

Then there was a small silence around Lucas and Shade as Kim and Floramon were now beginning to understand why they came out here.

Kim: So that's why their here.

Floramon: Oh boy.

But what they never noticed, Devimon was still watching in the distance.

Devimon: Oh boy indeed. I should have brought some popcorn. This is gonna get good.

But then, Lucas saw the look in Shade's eye's, which made him very concern.

Lucas: (Something is different about Shade this time. He looks... serious now. Not that he hasn't been serious before. But not like this.)

Then the silence between the two of them broke.

Shade: Normally, I say hand over Agumon. But, that's not gonna happen this time.

Lucas and Agumon were a little confused. That's not something Shade would do.

Lucas: What? Why not? You normally start with that.

Shade just gave a dark glare at the two of them.

Shade: Because this has just gotten personal! You both have to be erased!

Lucas and Agumon were in shock from hearing that. Shade was planning to actually destroy them.

Agumon: So you mean... you want to destroy me?

Shade: That's right, Agumon. You gotta go. And by go, I mean... go.

Agumon was a little worried. But then he looked at Monodramon, and he could tell that he was worried about Shade as well.

Agumon: Monodramon. You can't be serious about this as well?

Monodramon: I'm sorry, Agumon. But you know this has to happen eventually. I just never thought it be like this.

Agumon: But why? Why would you..?

Then Shade quickly pulls out his purple digivice.

Shade: Enough talking! It was about time we ended this right now, Lucas!

Lucas was starting to get a tense look in his face as he pulls out his orange digivice.

Lucas: Fine then! If that's the way you want it, then your gonna get it! Ready, Agumon!?

Agumon: I'm ready, Lucas!

Lucas's digivice starts to beep loudly, and Agumon begins to glow.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Greymon stood up and let out his might roar. Then Shade began to look at Monodramon.

Shade: Monodramon! It's time!

Monodramon: OK!

Now Shade's digivice began to beep loudly, and Monodramon began to glow as well.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Strikedramon got up off the ground and started to hover in the air above Shade.

Strikedramon: You ready for this, Greymon!?

Greymon: Bring it on!

Lucas and Shade: GO!

Greymon began to charge at Strikedramon and fired his fireball at him.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

But Strikedramon was ready for it and he dodged it like it was nothing.

Strikedramon: My turn now! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon launched his claws at Greymon. Greymon dodged one of them, but the other one got him in the chest.

Greymon: GGAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Greymon!

Greymon landed on his back on the ground. He tried to get back up, but Strikedramon just attacked him while he was down.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Strikedramon just continued to slash Greymon with his two claws, and Lucas could only be in shock about this. While Kim and Floramon couldn't believe this.

Kim: This is awful. He's not even Greymon a chance to fight back.

Floramon: How can he just do that to Greymon. I gotta help him.

But then Kim grabbed Floramon's arm and pulled her back.

Kim: No, Floramon. This is their fight, remember.

But Floramon didn't want to just leave Greymon out there to get hurt.

Floramon: But I... can't just leave Greymon out there.

Kim: I know you don't like it, and neither do I. But we just gotta believe that they can do it.

Floramon was still worried. She didn't like to see Greymon getting hurt like this. Meanwhile, Strikedramon just kept on slashing away at Greymon.

Lucas: Greymon! You gotta throw him off you!

Greymon: I'm... trying!

Greymon tried to throw Strikedramon off, but then Strikedramon got off of Greymon and started flying towards the ocean. Greymon got back up and kept Strikedramon in his sights.

Greymon: Oh no you don't! Nova Blast!

However, Strikedramon avoided the attack and the fireballs hit the water making steam in the process.

Lucas: Try again!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Greymon continued to fire a fireball after another. But Strikedramon just kept avoiding every attack. Now there was steam covering Strikedramon.

Lucas: Where is he?

Shade: (Now.)

Out of nowhere, Strikedramon came out in front of them and land his attack on Greymon.

Lucas and Greymon: (Gasps)...

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Strikedramon hit Greymon with all his might, sending back a ways.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Lucas: No! Greymon!

Strikedramon continued to go after Greymon.

Lucas: Hang in there buddy! You just gotta..!

But then, Lucas notice Shade was walking toward him.

Lucas: What? You got something to say!?

But to everyone's surprise, Shade threw a hard punch at Lucas's face.

Lucas: AAH!

Kim and Floramon looked in horror as Lucas fell to the sand below.

Shade: That's for not listening to me!

Lucas: Oh you asked for it now!

Quickly recovering, Lucas got up and threw a punch back at him. But Shade dodged it and hits Lucas in the stomach.

Kim and Floramon: (Gasps)...

Lucas: GGAAAAAAHH!

Devimon was just laughing with evil at all of this violence.

Devimon: (Evil Laugh)... Oh this is just to good! Now their killing each other. (Evil Laughs)...

Lucas now got on his knees while Shade approached him and grabbed his shirt collar.

Shade: You think i'm playing around here!? This is what happens when you don't ever listen to me!

Lucas slowly opened up one eye and looked at Shade's angry face.

Shade: If you have just listen to me and send Agumon away earlier, this would never have happened!

Then he threw a punch right at Lucas again, which send him back to the ground. Kim and Floramon were just in shock to see all of this.

Kim and Floramon: Lucas!

Meanwhile Strikedramon continued to assault Greymon with all of his strength.

Greymon: Why... are you..?

Strikedramon: Forgive me, Greymon. I have... no... choice!

Greymon just took attack after attack from Strikedramon, while Lucas was just in a lot of pain from Shade's punches at both his face and his stomach. Then Shade started to back up and talk again at Lucas.

Shade: Don't you see, your not worthy to have a Digimon! You never were, and now you know why!

Can't seem to take this anymore, Kim and Floramon decided to rush in.

Kim: Stop!

Bot of them ran out and it was a surprise to Devimon.

Devimon: What? Another one?

Shade was surprised to see Kim and Floramon running towards them. He didn't know they were there the whole time.

Kim: You leave him alone!

Floramon: You get off of Greymon you bully!

Strikedramon stopped attack Greymon and notice Kim and Floramon coming toward them.

Strikedramon: What?

Shade: Have been here this whole time?

But as all of this was happening, Lucas was thinking about everything that he went through with Agumon and the others. From when he met Agumon, all the way to now. The trouble they went through and all of those battles leading to this one. It was all starting to get to much for him to handle. All of these just kept swirling in his head, and the words from Shade were there as well. It was just to much. And the, he got back up and just screamed.

Lucas: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

In an instant after hearing that loud scream, everyone just froze. Shade, Strikedramon, Greymon, Kim, and Floramon just looked at Lucas with shock.

Lucas: STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

But at that moment, suddenly, a dark aura began to engulf Lucas. The other's were just in shock to see this.

Kim and Floramon: Lucas!

Greymon: Lucas!

Shade was in a lot more shock to see all of this happening.

Shade: What the!? What's happening to him!?

In the distance of Devimon's hiding spot, he couldn't help but laugh at this.

Dexmon: (Evil Laughs)... Yes! Let it take hold! Let it consume you! (Evil Laughs)...

The dark aura around Lucas began to engulf him even more and and his digivice began to beep very loudly and it's screen turned red with the word "warning" in the middle of the screen.

Kim: What's happening to him!?

Floramon: I don't know!

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The scream and dark aura was starting to get to much for everyone to handle.

Floramon: Something not right with him!

Kim: I've never seen Lucas snap like this!

Lucas's orange digivice was starting to glow in dark aura as well, and then it's screen turned from it's normal light blue color, into a pure dark color. The whole screen just turned black. Then Devimon, still hiding behind the rocks, was too starting to get worried a bit.

Devimon: Oh my. Maybe... I... should... leave now.

Lucas was now so engulfed in the darkness, now Greymon was starting to get engulf as well.

Greymon: What the!?

Floramon turned around and notice the same thing was happening to Greymon.

Floramon: Greymon! Not you too!

But then what shocked everyone, was Greymon was starting to change. Strikedramon looked in horror.

Strikedramon: Shade! Look!

Shade turned around and saw Greymon getting bigger.

Shade: What in the..!?

Kim and Floramon also looked at Greymon, who was now transforming into something really bad.

Floramon: Oh no, Greymon!

Kim: And Lucas!

Lucas continued screaming while Greymon dark transformation began.

_GREYMON... DARK DIGIVOLVE TO... SKULLGREYMON_

Devimon was in shock to see this. He never foresaw any of this.

Devimon: Oh dear. This might get really ugly. Never have I saw any like this before.

Everyone was in shock to see a giant Greymon like skeleton with a weird looking missile on it's back, was now in their sights. Kim and Floramon were just in horror at the sight of this terrifying creature.

Kim: That's... not... Greymon.

Floramon: He looks... scary.

Shade was in shock the most. He knew what this creature was, and he never been so scared.

Shade: Oh no. What have I done!? I pushed Lucas way off the deep end!

The wicked skeleton creature let out a might roar that could be heard all over the area.

SkullGreymon: (Roars)...

The giant skeleton creature began to attack Strikedramon. He slammed his giant skeleton hand on top of Strikedramon and it push Strikedramon down towards the sand below.

Strikedramon: GGAAAAAHH! He's... so... strong!

Shade was just in horror of what he is seeing. Kim on the other hand pulled out her light green digivice and was reading the info on this skeleton creature.

Kim: It saying, that creature... is called... SkullGreymon. It's also saying that it's an ultimate level Digimon. Far stronger then a champion level.

Everyone couldn't believe what their hearing, especially Floramon.

Floramon: That's bad right?

Shade: Really bad.

SkullGreymon continued to push his hand on Strikedramon. But Strikedramon was running out of room. He was almost buried alive.

Strikedramon: I... can't... hold him... much... longer!

Still engulfed in the dark aura, Lucas started to shout out.

Lucas: Yes! Do it! Finish him! Finish him now! I command you to destroy him!

Saying that, the dark aura around Lucas grew a little bit. Kim turned around and faced the out of control Lucas, and she started running towards him.

Kim: Lucas! Stop it!

But he didn't hear her, and just continued to look at the battle. However, Strikedramon manage to break away from SkullGreymon's grip.

Strikedramon: There's no way I can take him! He's an ultimate level now.

Managing to get his courage back, Shade looked at Strikedramon.

Shade: We gotta at least try. Go, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: OK!

Strikedramon charged forward and engulfs himself in heat

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

He hits SkullGreymon. But it didn't faze him at all. So SkullGreymon just swatted Strikedramon like he was a bug.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Lucas: Yes! Finish him! Make him suffer!

Kim manage to grab Lucas and tries to snap him out of it.

Kim: Lucas, please stop! Look what your doing!

Lucas still didn't listen to her, so Kim had one other choice to snap him out of it. She slapped Lucas across his face, making fall to the ground in the process.

Lucas: OUCH!

The dark aura just vanished in an instant, then Lucas began to regain control of himself.

Kim: Lucas. Are you okay?

Lucas was a little shock to see Kim at first, but the was actually glad she was hear.

Lucas: Y... yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Kim. I... needed that.

But then they notice Strikedramon was sent flying over their heads.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: No! Strikedramon!

Lucas looked to see SkullGreymon coming towards them. He was shock to see this form of Greymon.

Lucas: Grey... Greymon?

Kim: That's not Greymon. That's SkullGreymon.

Lucas was now in horror. He remembered what happened. He was the one who did this to Greymon.

Lucas: Greymon. What have done to you!?

SkullGreymon: (Roars)...

SkullGreymon began to charge at them. But then Floramon jumped in front of him.

Floramon: Kim!

Kim: I know!

Kim pulled out her light green digivice and Floramon began to glow.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

SkullGreymon stopped as he saw this transformation. Sunflowmon began to float in the air and headed straight for SkullGreymon.

Sunflowmon: Don't make me do this, Agumon. I don't wanna hurt you.

SkullGreymon didn't listen and he just started to attack her with his skeleton arms. Sunflowmon manage to dodge them, and began to fire back at him.

Sunflowmon: Sorry about this! Sunshine Beam!

The attack hit SkullGreymon. But he still wasn't fazed.

Sunflowmon: My attack..!

Kim: It had no effect on him at all.

SkullGreymon began to roar, and then he looked behind him only to see the bright lights of Galveston. Then ignoring his opponents, he started heading toward the buildings.

Sunflowmon: He's heading towards the town!

Shade: No! He's out of control! He can do so much damage as an ultimate now!

Kim then ran towards Shade and the injured Strikedramon.

Kim: How do we stop him?

Shade was thinking of only way to stop SkullGreymon.

Shade: All we can do is keep him from destroying everything until he runs out of energy.

Knowing that could be their only plan, Kim was still worried.

Kim: You think that will work?

Shade: It's the only plan I got! There is no way two champion level Digimon can handle something like that!

But then, Lucas ran past them and headed straight for SkullGreymon.

Kim and Shade: Lucas!

Kim: What are you doing!?

Lucas turned around and faced Kim and Shade.

Lucas: I caused this to happen! I have to be the one to stop this!

Then he continued to run towards SkullGreymon.

Kim: He can't survive against him all by himself.

Shade: Come on!

Shade and Kim, along with their Digimon partners began to run after Lucas and SkullGreymon.

Lucas: (This is my fault. How could I have let this go so far? Agumon!)

But Devimon got out of his hiding spot, watching them run towards SkullGreymon.

Devimon: Hmm... maybe now would be a good time to leave. Or better yet, get a good view of this for myself.

Devimon opened up his wings and started flying towards the town as well.

* * *

**GALVESTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Everyone was running in fear of the giant skeleton creature coming towards them. The police fired their guns at SkullGreymon. But it wasn't fazing him at all. So they too fled in horror. SkullGreymon just attacked building after building without even thinking. Then Lucas showed up with Kim and Shade behind him.

Lucas: Agumon! Stop! You have to stop!

SkullGreymon still didn't hear him. Lucas tried to run towards him, but Shade grabbed his arm.

Lucas: Hey! Let me go!

Shade: Are you insane!? You can't stop that thing all by yourself! He'll tear you to pieces!

Lucas turned around and gave Shade a look of determination.

Lucas: I caused all of this to happen! I have to at least try something! Now let go!

He managed to get out of Shade's grip and continued to run towards SkullGreymon.

Kim: Lucas!

Sunflowmon: He's gonna get himself killed!

However, Shade was in disbelief at this. Lucas was actually trying to stop SkullGreymon all by himself.

Shade: Why?

But Strikedramon notice Shade was lost in his thought while all of this was going on.

Strikedramon: Shade?

Shade: He... really is... trying to stop him. Lucas...

SkullGreymon was still attacking every building in his sight, but Lucas ran up behind him.

Lucas: Agumon stop! I know your still in there! It's me, Lucas! You know, your pal!

SkullGreymon still didn't listen. He turned around and he shot something out of his mouth at Lucas.

Lucas: Huh!?

But Strikedramon jumped and took the attack.

Strikedramon: No!

SkullGreymon: Cursed Breath!

SkullGreymon unleashed a wicked bad breath that was suffocating Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Strikedramon fell down to the ground and returned back to his Monodramon form. Shade then ran up to his fallen partner.

Shade: Monodramon! Please be alright!

Monodramon was wounded. But he manage to open his eye's at Shade.

Monodramon: I'm OK. But he has some bad breath. Has he ever heard of a breath mint? Or even tooth paste?

Hearing that, Shade knew that Monodramon was still his usual self.

Shade: Yep, your still you alright.

SkullGreymon continued to once again attack everything in sight. But Lucas still wouldn't give up.

Lucas: Come on, Agumon! Listen to me for once!

Then Kim and Sunflowmon ran up to Lucas.

Kim: Lucas stop! He's not gonna listen to you!

Sunflowmon: Just let me handle this!

But Lucas couldn't just ignore SkullGreymon.

Lucas: No! I have to keep trying!

But before he could run up to SkullGreymon, Kim grabbed Lucas arm.

Kim: Lucas, don't! You'll only get killed!

However, Lucas just couldn't.

Lucas: I have to do this, Kim! I might be the only person who can break through to him!

But then SkullGreymon began to get in position to fire his back missile, which made Shade really worry.

Shade: Oh no! If he fire's that..!

Kim: What happens!?

Shade: He'll destroy us all!

The missile started to get some steam and SkullGreymon took aim.

SkullGreymon: Dark Shot!

But then...

Lucas: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

SkullGreymon actually hear that. He turned around, but he fired the missile anyway. But it was thrown off course and it landed far out into the ocean. Then a big flash and boom was heard from far far away.

Shade: What... power!

Monodramon: There's no way we could have survived that!

Lucas, Kim, and Sunflowmon were too almost blown away from that explosion. Kim was almost sent flying, but Sunflowmon manage to grab her out of the air.

Sunflowmon: Don't worry, Kim! I gotcha!

Kim: Thank's, Sunflowmon!

After the explosion, everyone was just on shock by that. But SkullGreymon looked down at Lucas.

Lucas: Just please... stop.

Everyone looked back at Lucas and SkullGreymon. Sunflowmon was getting ready to cover Lucas. But Shade...

Shade: Wait. Look.

They watched as Lucas and SkullGreymon looked face to face. SkullGreymon wasn't attacking Lucas at all.

Lucas: Agumon, i'm sorry. I never ment for this to happen to you. I was so worried about losing you to Shade and Strikedramon, that I just... I couldn't control myself anymore. I'm so sorry I did this to you.

Lucas, for the first time ever, was actually showing a tear in his eye, much to Kim and Shade's surprise. Lucas never showed any emotion like this before. As far as Kim could remember.

Kim: Lucas. I never seen him like this before.

Sunflowmon: He's actually trying to get through to SkullGreymon.

Lucas continued to talk to SkullGreymon. Trying to reach out to him.

Lucas: Look, you have every right to be angry at me. I don't blame you if never want to see me ever again. Just please, don't hurt anyone else.

SkullGreymon began to look closer at Lucas.

Lucas: Do whatever you want to me. I deserve it. How could I ever be your partner... if I let this happen to you. So... just... get it over with.

Lucas got ready to take on anything SkullGreymon tries to do to him. But then, SkullGreymon's dark red eye's, began to stop glowing, and then he remembered everything.

SkullGreymon: Luuuuu... caaaaas.

Everyone was in shock to hear that. But then, SkullGreymon began to steam up.

Kim: What's happening to him?

Shade: His energy ran out. He's returning back to his smaller self.

SkullGreymon began to shrink back down. Now he was Koromon once again.

Lucas: Koromon.

Then Sunflowmon returned back to her rookie level.

Floramon: I can't believe it.

Kim: He actually stopped him.

But Shade was shocked most of all.

Shade: I don't... believe it. He did it.

Shade was so shock to see everything that has happened here tonight. He then began to think...

Shade: (Maybe... I was wrong. He really does understand. I've been among Digimon more then him. But, he too, can actually understand as well. And maybe, the others, might be able to understand as well. How could I've been so blind to something simple as that?)

Then something exited out of Shade's back. A dark aura just left him. Then Lucas began to walk over towards Koromon.

Lucas: Koromon, i'm so sorry. I never ment for any of this to happen to you.

He got down on his knees and faced Koromon.

Lucas: I'm so sorry pal. Can you ever forgive me for this?

There was a small silence around them. But then Koromon looked at Lucas, and how could he not forgive him.

Koromon: Of course I forgive you, Lucas. We're friends after all. It'll take more then something like this to ruin that.

With a look of relieve, Lucas picked up Kormon, and for the first time, embraced him.

Lucas: Thank you, Koromon.

The others just continued to look at them. Kim and Floramon just smiled at this.

Floramon: Well what do you know...

Kim: Lucas really does have a soft side after all.

Then Shade and Monodramon began to walk up to Lucas and Koromon. Lucas turned around and he looked Shade in the face.

Shade: Lucas.

Lucas: Shade.

There was a small silence. Then Shade began to speak something that would shock Lucas.

Shade: I'm sorry.

Lucas and everyone else were in shock. It was the first time Shade ever admit he was wrong.

Shade: I'm sorry I did this to you. All of you. I thought you could never understand about Digimon. But it seems, I was the one who didn't really understand. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and friends. You have every right to be angry at me.

Lucas was speechless at first. But then...

Lucas: It's alright. I forgive you.

Shade for the first time showed a smile on his face to Lucas.

Shade: Thanks.

But then, police car sirens can be heard coming towards them.

Kim: Umm... guys!

Floramon: I think that's are cue to get out of here!

Lucas just jumped at the fact.

Lucas: Yeah no kidding!

Koromon: Let's get out of here!

They started to run, but Shade and Monodramon went a different direction.

Lucas: Hey wait, Shade! Where you going!?

Shade turned around and told Lucas something.

Shade: This is where we go our separate ways for now, Lucas! Will meet again, alright!

Lucas nod his head at that fact. He knew what Shade was saying.

Lucas: OK! Until then!

Then they all continued to run from the incoming police cars.

Kim: Let's never do this again. Alright, Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah, sure. But i'm still surprised you and Floramon are here.

Kim and Floramon just had a guilty smile on their faces.

Floramon: Well we saw you two going somewhere out so late at night, and we just had to know where you guys were going.

Koromon started to think about that.

Koromon: When you think about it, it sounds like something we would do, Lucas.

Lucas: Not now, Koromon.

They continued to run off in the distance. However Shade and Monodramon were running their own way.

Monodramon: By the looks of it, you seem to back to your normal self again.

Shade just looked back at Monodramon with a smile on his face.

Shade: Yeah, sorry for worrying you Monodramon. But i'm fine now.

Monodramon: Good to hear.

But as they run off, Devimon was watching them all from a rooftop.

Devimon: I can't believe that my Touch of Evil didn't work in the end. Hmm... I guess i'll have to try something else. They think they've won. But it's only just the beginning of their troubles. In the end, i'll be the one who wins! (Evil Laugh)...

Devimon opened his wings once again, and he flew off into the distance back toward the city.

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was up all night trying to figure out what was still wrong with the digital barrier. But then he got a phone call.

Grand Master: Hello?

And to his surprise, it was Shade.

Shade: Hey, Grand Master.

The Grand Master couldn't believe that Shade was finally calling him after all that time.

Grand Master: Shade. It's about time you called.

Shade: Sorry. I got side tracked a little. But that's stops now.

Grand Master: Good. Don't ever do that again.

Then they began to talk about the entire thing that happened down at Galveston, which made the Grand Master a little bit worried, but at the same time, he could not believe there was someone else that has a compassion feeling for Digimon as well.

Grand Master: I see. In that case... Shade, I got another job for you.

Shade: Hold on there Grand Master. There's something else I need to do first.

Then the Grand Master began to get a little curious.

Grand Master: And what would that be, Shade?

Shade: It's personal. But it's something I need to do.

The Grand Master couldn't argue with that.

Grand Master: Very well, i'll wait until your done then.

Then he hanged up the phone on Shade.

Grand Master: If there really is another person out there that has the same kindness towards Digimon. Then that is someone I have to meet for myself.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The sun was starting to rise as Lucas and Koromon manage to sneak back into their house. They were exhausted after everything that happened last night.

Lucas: You know what... i'm just going straight to bed.

Koromon: Yeah. I'll join ya.

Then they both just floped on the bed.

Lucas: By the way, Koromon.

Koromon: Yeah?

Lucas: Let's never do that ever again.

Koromon: Agree.

Then the both of them just started to snore. However, Mrs. Blake peaked through the door to see them.

Mrs. Blake: Their still asleep. And it looks like Koromon is back. Looks like I won't have to make any big dinners for awhile.

Mr. Blake on the other hand was reading the morning newspaper.

Mr. Blake: Wait, you said Koromon is back? Oh never mind. I don't even wanna know.

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kim and Floramon also managed to sneak back into their place without her Mom knowing. Yet, they can't seem to get everything they saw last night out of their heads. It was something Kim never seen before.

Kim: I can't believe Lucas had such a soft side.

Floramon: And I can't believe that Agumon wen't all crazy like that.

Kim then sat on her bed with Floramon right besides her.

Kim: But at least it's over now. And even Shade seems to be back to his normal yet better self. At least I think he is.

Floramon: I couldn't imagine what would've happen if Agumon didn't stop. Who knows what would have happened.

Then Floramon began to wonder.

Floramon: At least he's back to his normal self. And once he is Agumon again, i'll continue to pursue him.

And of course, Kim just started laughing at Floramon.

Kim: (Laughs)... Floramon.

Floramon: A girl can dream, Kim. A girl can dream.

Then Kim began to lay down on her bed with Floramon right next to her.

Kim: Well, at least it's all over now. Now, i'm gonna get some sleep. We've been up all night because of that.

Floramon: I guess I can use some to.

Good thing it was a Saturday, or else their sleep would have been cut short.

* * *

**EMILY'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

There was a sudden knock on Emily's door. Emily let out a yawn and wondered who was at the door so early in the morning. But when she opened the door...

Shade: Morning.

Shade and Monodramon were there, and Emily half asleep look turned into a smile with joy.

Emily: Shade!

She just ran out and hugged the man who she thought was gone.

Emily: Thank goodness you came back!

Shade: I'm sorry, Emily. I promise i'll never do any of that again.

But then Emily let go of him and now had a mad look on her face.

Emily: You better not. Do you know how worried I was about you?

Shade just had a scared look on his face now.

Shade: Uh...

Monodramon on the other hand was having a smile on his face about this.

Monodramon: Good to see ya to, Emily.

Emily looked down and saw Monodramon was still his normal self.

Emily: Monodramon! Good to see ya again as well.

But then, Emily's grandparents started to come toward the door.

Grandpa: Emily, what are you doing up so...

Grandma: Well i'll be...

They saw Shade and Monodramon with Emily.

Emily: Grandma, Grandpa, this is Shade and Monodramon.

Shade: Ye... yeah. Nice to meet you.

They were just in shock to see Monodramon more. They didn't think a creature like that could exist. They just looked in shock and not even saying a word.

Emily: I think you two broke them.

The two of them were now gonna have to explain to them the same thing like they did with Emily.

Shade: Oh man.

Monodramon: We got a lot of explaining on this one.

But then Emily's grandparents got back to there sense's.

Grandma: Emily, you really have a strange way of picking out a boyfriend.

Emily just laughed. But Shade and Monodramon were still worried about explaining to them about Digimon.

Shade: Oh well. Guess we have to tell them buddy.

Monodramon: Doesn't look like we have any other choice.

Both Emily's grandparent started to walk towards Shade and Monodramon.

Grandpa: Well then boy, wanna start explain to us about this thing of yours.

Shade: Well actually he's called Monodramon, sir.

Monodramon: That's me alright.

The grandparent's still looked at Shade in a very weird way, which made Shade even more nervous about explaining.

Shade: Alright then. Maybe i'll just explain, from the beginning.

Then Shade began to explain to them everything. Emily on the other hand, kind of knew that they would believe that story of Shade's. Knowing how easy their minds are about things these days. But she was also glad to see Shade was back to his usual yet unusual self.

Emily: (That boy, I swear. But, you gotta like him.)

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Devimon was on top of his fancy building rooftop, looking down at the city again. Yet, he couldn't help but think of what he was gonna do next.

Devimon: OK. So my plan to cause some chaos didn't work. But, as long as I am still around, there will always be evil everywhere. (Evil Laugh)...

But then, a digital portal opened up behind Devimon, and Dexmon could be seen from the other side of gate.

Dexmon: Devimon. Did you manage to destroy them yet?

Devimon: Unfortunately no. But, I manage to weaken one of them, and soon they will all be destroyed.

Dexmon eye's just glowed. He was getting a little irritated.

Dexmon: Just don't keep me waiting. I wan't results! Not your little games Devimon. Don't forget, I can easily crush you like a grape!

Then the digital portal began to close up on Devimon.

Dexmon: Don't let me down. Got it Devimon!?

Devimon: Don't worry, I got it Dexmon.

And then the digital portal closed up.

Devimon: You may think you know how to play the game of evil, but you don't. In the end... I always know how to play the game, and end up the winner. Now that one of those pesky humans has a weak Digimon now, I can use that to my advantage. In the end... I always win! (Loud Evil Laugh)...

Devimon's eye's just started to glow dark red, and now he had that evil smirk on his face. He was starting to get another evil idea.

Devimon: In fact... I got a plan already.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Episode 11: Overcoming Fear

_**Episode 11: Overcoming Fear**_

_**After the events of SkullGreymon, everything should be back to normal now. But, thinking about what happened to Agumon that night seemed to be frightening Lucas. With this on his mind, will he ever be able to battle Digimon again? Or this the end of his journey?  
**_

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

It was the middle of the night. And after yesterday of Lucas trying to avoid the incident at Galveston beach to his parents. Now, Lucas and Koromon were just sleeping the night away as usual. But, Lucas seemed to have a very hard time trying to sleep this time. Something seemed to be freaking him out.

Lucas: (Snore)... No. Agumon... don't. Please... don't do it. Stop.

* * *

**LUCAS'S NIGHTMARE**

Lucas was standing in the middle of Galveston, and it seems that all the building around him were on fire. He panicked at the sight of all the fire. But then he notice SkullGreymon in the center of all the destruction.

SkullGreymon: (Roars)...

Lucas covered his ears at the loud roar of SkullGreymon. But he couldn't help but look in horror of what something he caused.

Lucas: Agumon. What have I done?

SkullGreymon then started to crush everything he saw near him. He smashed a few building, all the cars, and he even terrorized the people that were trying to escape from him and the fire he caused.

SkullGreymon: (Roars)...

Lucas: SkullGreymon, stop!

Hearing Lucas's voice, SkullGreymon turned around and looked at him with his glowing red eye's. But yet, Lucas was still terrified from the horrible sight.

Lucas: It's me. Don't you remember? It's you pal, Lucas.

But, SkullGreymon didn't hear a word as he fired his nasty blast from his mouth.

SkullGreymon: (Roars)... Cursed Breath!

Lucas could only watch as the attack from his friend was about to strike him. And there was no way for him to get away from such a wide range.

Lucas: (Gasps)...

The attack hit him with so much force. It made Lucas choke and at the same time it felt like he was being destroyed from the inside-out.

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas woke up in complete shock. He quickly got up and only looked at the bed blankets covering him and his sleeping friend Koromon that was next to him.

Lucas: It was... only a dream. More like a nightmare.

Seeing all of that, he was so terrified that he just couldn't sleep anymore. He got out of bed quietly, and he looked at Koromon.

Lucas: How could he still be sleeping after the little shock I just had? Well, at least he's doing fine after last time. But... i'm not.

Then, Lucas looked over towards his orange digivice that was sitting on his desk. He walked over to it and he notice that the screen was still black.

Lucas: Why?

Seeing the screen all black only made Lucas remember the horrible events at Galveston. Sure he was able to stop it. But what would he do if it happens again? Then Lucas started to remember what Shade said before he changed his mind about him. About how Lucas was not worthy to have a Digimon and all the other stuff he said about him before.

Lucas: What if he was right? What if... i'm not...

Thinking about, Lucas turned his head over toward his screen door. He just gazed at the night sky above him. There were no stars to be seen at all.

Lucas: What am I gonna do now?

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Devimon was still at his usual view spot. The sun was almost about to rise on this good Sunday morning. But even when the light was about to shine, he always seemed to fill it with darkness.

Devimon: Hmm... let's see. So far all the humans with Digimon partners can make their Digimon digivolve to the champion level. Which is a threat.

But then he remembered what happened the night before.

Devimon: However, ever since the incident yesterday, I have a good feeling that one child has lost some of his nerve to battle.

He begins to hover to another building rooftop.

Devimon: It's a long shot. But, I do believe that he would have hard time getting back up after this one. Witnessing a dark digivolution on his "own" Digimon partner must have frighten him. (Evil Laughs)...

Devimon: Go on child. I like to see what your gonna do next after this one. (Laughs)...

Now he just looks far into the distance. That direction is where Lucas Blake's house.

Devimon: I believe that this is gonna get a little more interesting from here on out.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas was in his room looking at his digivice, while it still had a black screen. The more he looked at it, the more he continued to think about the damage SkullGreymon did to Galveston. However Koromon was getting a little worried about him now. He hasn't said a thing all morning, and Koromon was worried.

Koromon: Lucas? Are you okay? You haven't said anything to me or anyone all morning. That's not like you at all.

Yet, Lucas only continued to look at his orange digivice with a black screen on it. He can't get it out of his mind.

Koromon: Lucas. If your still worried about last night, I already told you that I forgiven you already. I don't blame you for anything.

Lucas still didn't answer back. He just continued to look at his digivice. Koromon sat next to him, but he still didn't get Lucas to answer.

Koromon: Come on, Lucas. You been looking at that digivice all day, and it's almost noon. You haven't been yourself since yesterday, and I don't like seeing you like this. At least say something to me. Anything at all. Just something. Anything.

Again Lucas didn't answer, which only made Koromon really worried now about him. It almost made him want to cry.

Koromon: Lucas. Come on. What do I have to do to make you talk to me again?

But then Robert came into the room to see them.

Robert: Is he still not talking?

Koromon turned around and faced Lucas's little brother.

Koromon: Yeah. He's been like this all morning. I really worried about him.

But suddenly, Lucas got up and started walking towards his bedroom door.

Robert: Big Brother?

Koromon: Lucas?

Lucas didn't turn around. But he did answer the both of them.

Lucas: I... need to be alone for awhile. OK.

Then he exited out his door and then the front door. Robert and Koromon were just in shock. He finally moved and talk.

Koromon: Where do you think he's going?

Robert: I don't know. Yet, I just wish he could snap out of it already.

Out on the street, Lucas was still looking at his orange digivice with a black screen on it.

Lucas: What am I going do? What can I do?

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Being Lucas's down the street neighbor, Kim was just looking at Lucas walking away. She was starting to worry about him. He hasn't been himself since the event in Galveston.

Kim: Poor Lucas. I wish I could help him somehow.

But then Floramon got near Kim's side.

Floramon: It'll be alright, Kim. You just gotta give him some space is all.

But Kim still couldn't help but to be worried about Lucas.

Kim: I know, Floramon. But I can't stand the fact that he's like this. It's not like Lucas to let something put him down.

Then Kim started to flashback all the things that happened to him and Lucas from both their childhood all the way to now.

Kim: He's never been that kind of person. He's always so nice and friendly. Sure he has some moments, and doesn't always seem to be nice to some and can be a little reckless at times. But he's the best guy I know. And I can't stand to see him like this at all.

Floramon then remembered what Kim told her. Kim had feelings for Lucas, and she understood why Kim couldn't handle Lucas being like this.

Floramon: I know, your worried about him. But he needs time. He'll eventually get back to his own self again. I'm sure he will.

With a look of belief in her eye's, Kim looked back at Floramon with a smile.

Kim: Maybe your right, Floramon. I just gotta hope that Lucas will be okay.

Floramon: Believe me, Kim. If he is at least half the man you say he is, he'll be okay.

Kim turned around hugged Floramon.

Kim: Thank you, Floramon.

Floramon: That's what i'm here for.

But unknown to them, Lucas was looking at them through their window, and he sighed and walked off again.

Lucas: (Sighs)...

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade was on the phone again with Emily. After going through the entire thing again with her grandparents, he manage to patch things up with her and continued their relationship. However he noticed Lucas was walking down the streets. And he didn't have his Digimon partner with him. Shade went silent for a minute as he so Lucas walk by. But Emily was still on the other line.

Emily: Shade? Are you still there? Shade?

Shade: Sorry, Emily. I'll have to call you back. Something just came up.

He then hung up on Emily in an instant. He was just to fixated on Lucas walking on the other street to pay attention to his phone call. But then, Monodramon appeared from the corner.

Monodramon: Is something wrong, Shade?

Shade still kept his eye's on Lucas as he continues to walk along the street.

Shade: It's Lucas. He looks... depressed.

Monodramon looked at Lucas and also noticed.

Monodramon: He does. And he doesn't even have Agumon with him. That's not like him at all. Well as far as we know about him.

Shade: That's what also makes me concern about him.

Then Shade began to think about the events with SkullGreymon.

Shade: Could it be possible that he can't get over the incident with SkullGreymon?

Monodramon: Maybe. You gotta admit, that really was an awful feeling to see SkullGreymon. It still gives me chills when I think about it.

Shade looked back at Lucas. He wanted to go towards him, but he decided to give Lucas the space he needs.

Shade: Lucas. I know your scared. But I think you can get through this one as well. After all, you manage to get through me of course.

A little surprised, Monodramon just gave a smile to Shade.

Monodramon: (Good to see that you have changed Shade, and even better. Now I hope that Lucas will be alright to.)

Shade just kept on looking at the depressed Lucas as he now leaves his sight.

Shade: Lucas.

When Lucas was out of sight, Shade couldn't help to think he was the one who really did this.

Shade: Maybe this is my fault. If I never have pushed him during our battle and more, this might never have happened.

However, Monodramon didn't want to see Shade get depressed to.

Monodramon: Well, to tell the truth, you weren't actually you. You were under some kind of spell. I bet it was Devimon that did it.

Hearing that name, Shade them remembered what Devimon did to him. He was now starting to understand.

Shade: You might be right.

Monodramon: I know i'm right on this one.

Shade: In that case; if we ever see Devimon again, he's gonna get it.

Monodramon only node his head at that suggestion. But now he and Shade got back to Lucas being depressed again.

Monodramon: I hope he'll be okay.

Shade: I hope so, Monodramon. I hope so.

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was starting to get frustrated with trying to figure everything out, but he still couldn't. However, he was trying something else now on his computer screen.

Grand Master: There we go. With this new system, I can keep track on everyone's digivice signals. Good thing Shade told me everyone's name and Digimon partner. Now I can keep track of them through my computer. Even they are in the real world.

He opened up the digivice tracker on his computer screen. But he was a little confused to see Lucas's orange dot signal had a small black dot in it.

Grand Master: That's odd. The one called, Lucas, seems to be having a problem with his digivice. Could it have something to do with the incident with SkullGreymon that Shade told me about?

He then started to press button after button on his keypad, and he manage to figure out the problem.

Grand Master: I see. The digivice is not responding to Lucas because Lucas is slowly starting to lose the own will to continue. I wonder...

He was thinking about asking Shade to help Lucas. But instead he got off his chair and walked over to one of his other desks. Then he picked something off the desk. It was a digivice with a white ring but with a black background.

Grand Master: No. This requires my assistance.

The Grand Master then began to look at his computer screen.

Grand Master: Lucas Blake. I believe it's time you and I finally meet face to face.

He points his digivice at his computer, then the screen started to glow.

Grand Master: Now! Digital Gate open!

When he said those words, the computer flashed a light at the Grand Master and it sucked him in. He was on his way to the real world now.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Devimon was starting to think about this situation a little more. He thought this would be a good time to strike the boy while he was down in his own worries.

Devimon: Let me think about this. Of course. All I have to do is destroy the boy while I have this perfect opportunity. With him gone, his partner can't digivolve again, and that will be one less thing to worry about.

He started to fly off from his devil wings and started to head in the direction were Lucas is.

Devimon: (Evil Laugh)... Here I come boy!

* * *

**NEAR NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, RIVER STREAM, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas was now sitting near the river stream, his normal thinking place. He just sat there, pondering over the events with SkullGreymon in Galveston.

Lucas: (Every time I try, I just can't seem to stop thinking about it.)

He then began to look at his digivice again, and is still fixated on the events at Galveston.

Lucas: (What would have happened... if I... couldn't... stop him?)

He started to think of the damages that would have happened to Galveston if he never tried to stop SkullGreymon. Lucas just saw SkullGreymon in the center of the burning buildings that made Galveston, and he just shivered with horror.

Lucas: I can't! How could I ever..!

Lucas just dropped his digivice on the ground.

Lucas: How can I ever make Agumon digivolve again, if I know that could happen!? I don't wan't it to ever happen to him again. I could never forgive myself it I let that happen a second time.

Then Lucas was now looking at the river stream.

Lucas: I guess... that's it for me. I just can't do this anymore. I'm finished.

While Lucas was talking to himself, Devimon swoop down behind the trees. Out of sight from Lucas.

Devimon: (Perfect. This is my chance. Time to...) Hmm?

Just before Devimon could even think about it, a strange figure was walking towards Lucas. It was the Grand Master. But Lucas didn't know that.

Grand Master: I see your worried about something, are you not?

To his surprise, Lucas turned around and saw the Grand Master.

Lucas: Who are you?

The Grand Master started walking closer to him.

Grand Master: Just someone that could help you with your... little problem.

Lucas was a little shock. How could he know his situation?

Lucas: How can you help me? You don't even know why i'm here or who I...

The Grand Master just cut him off right there.

Grand Master: I do know.

And what shocked Lucas, was the digivice that the Grand Master showed him.

Lucas: Is that... a digivice?

The Grand Master just smiled at Lucas.

Grand Master: That's right. I do know what's worrying you.

Now Lucas was really wondering who is this mysterious man.

Lucas: Just, who are you?

The Grand Master then just sat down next to Lucas.

Grand Master: Let's just say, i'm a good friend of Shade's.

Lucas was surprised to hear that the Grand Master knows about Shade.

Lucas: You know Shade and Monodramon?

Grand Master: Of course. After all, I am the one who gave him his digivice.

Now that was a shock to Lucas.

Lucas: You? You gave Shade his digivice?

Grand Master: Yes. But that's not why i'm here.

Now Lucas was back on the whole SkullGreymon thing again.

Lucas: Then why are you here?

Grand Master: I'm here to help you with you're SkullGreymon problem.

Now Lucas was even more shocked.

Lucas: How do you know..?

Grand Master: I have my ways boy.

Somehow, Lucas was starting to believe this mysterious old man.

Lucas: OK then.

Then Lucas sat up and continued to look at the river stream.

Grand Master: Now, what seems to be the problem?

Lucas: It's just... how can I ever make Agumon digivolve again knowing that could happen to him? And what if I can't stop it next time? I don't want that over my head. Many people could get hurt. And it'll be... all my fault.

Then the Grand Master sat up and looked directly at Lucas.

Grand Master: It's not a question of what if.

Lucas was in shock. He turned around and faced him.

Grand Master: You need to understand, that sometimes things happen. But the real thing you need to understand is... what can you do... to make it right?

In shock again, Lucas couldn't believe what this man was telling him.

Grand Master: You need to learn from your mistakes. Only then will ever see the light once again.

Lucas was now confused at what he was saying.

Lucas: What do you mean "light"?

The Grand Master then pointed at his digivice.

Grand Master: Your digivice has a black screen. The light from it has become black.

Lucas looked at his digivice. But he still couldn't understand.

Lucas: What do you mean?

Grand Master: That digivice you hold connection with you. It's back because you continue fear and doubt yourself.

Now Lucas was beginning to understand.

Lucas: I see. Now it makes sense.

The Grand Master was just looking at Lucas.

Grand Master: Take what happened as a lesson. Learn from it. So that next time, you can make the right choice.

But Lucas just gave the Grand Master a freaked out look.

Lucas: Can I really?

Grand Master: Only if you think you can.

Thinking about what he was saying, Lucas began to close his eye's and began think.

Lucas: (He's right. All I've been doing was taking this as a mistake. What I should have done was learn. I was so afraid of what could happen then thinking about how to prevent it from happening. Now I understand... what I have to do now.)

But then, the digivice's dark screen finally turned back to it's normal light blue color.

Lucas: Alright! It's back to normal.

Lucas just jumped up off the ground in excitement.

Lucas: Thanks mister...

When he turned around, the Grand Master was already gone. Like he was never there to begin with.

Lucas: O... K. What was was..? I thought..? How did..?

Wondering what happened, Lucas turned his attention back to his digivice again. There was a small silence at first. But then he grew a smile on his face.

Lucas: I don't know what that was all about. But, now I understand.

He then put the digivice back in his pocket and started sprinting toward his house again.

Lucas: Koromon, i'm coming back to ya!

When Lucas left the area, the Grand Master came out of hiding behind the trees.

Grand Master: Looks like he understands. Now that he does, there's no need for me to be here any longer.

He then started to walk in the other direction.

Grand Master: I believe that my job here, is done.

However, unaware to the Grand Master, he was being watched by Devimon.

Devimon: Hmm. I was going to destroy that boy, but now that he is here, this might be a little more interesting. I haven't seen you in awhile... Johnny.

Devimon then started to float in the direction the Grand Master was going.

Devimon: (We have some catching up to do.)

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

It seems that everything was back to normal again. but as usual, it wasn't for long. All of a sudden, a digital portal began to open up in the streets, and then a giant green dinosaur with big horns come out and started smashing things already.

?: (Roars)...

Everyone began to run away at the horror of this big green monster. However, while Devimon was trying to catch up to the Grand Master before he left, he stopped for a second to watch the destruction.

Devimon: Looks like another wild one. Well, no need for me to get involved. I have other things to do.

Devimon just floated away, while the green dinosaur started charging and kept on destroying everything.

?: (Roars)...

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kim was watching out her window, to see Lucas running back to his place, but this time, he had a smile on his face. That made Kim really relieved.

Kim: Looks like you were right, Floramon. He's back to his old self again.

Floramon: I told ya he would.

Kim only laughed at that little comeback. But she couldn't help but feel glad for Lucas.

Kim: (Lucas.)

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas just ran into his house and bolted towards his room, where Koromon was. He opened the door and he was now looking at his friend in the face.

Koromon: Lucas?

Lucas just gave a smile to Koromon as he walked over to him.

Lucas: Koromon, i'm sorry I worried you. I promise I won't ever do that to you again.

Koromon just smiled back at him. He was glad to see Lucas was finally back to his normal self.

Koromon: Thanks, Lucas.

Lucas: No problem.

But, Koromon was so worried about him, he couldn't help but to jump in his hands. It surprised Lucas. But when Lucas looked at Koromon, seeing that he had that he almost wanted to cry, he understood.

Koromon: I thought I never see the real you again.

Lucas: It's alright pal. It won't happen again. I promise.

Koromon: Thank you.

Lucas couldn't help but give Koromon a small hug. But it was cut short when Mr. Blake barged in and dragged Lucas and Koromon out of the room.

Mr. Blake: Lucas! You gotta see this!

Lucas: Uh... hey!

He dragged them out to the television in the living room, and Lucas was in shock to see the green creature wrecking the city.

Mr. Blake: I think you know what that is.

Lucas: Oh no. Another Digimon is attacking the city.

The reporter was then shown on screen.

Reporter: As you can see, the giant monster is making waste to the entire downtown area. Despite the federal agency and the police trying to stop this creature, their attempts don't seem to be working.

The green monster started to roar in the background.

?: (Roars)...

Reporter: Now if you'll excuse me folks, i'm gonna go scream like a little girl!

?: (Roars)...

Reporter: Mommy!

Lucas grabed the remote from his Dad and turned off the television.

Lucas: That's because the federal agency doesn't know how to deal with these things, like we do. Isn't that right, Koromon?

Lucas and Koromon then looked at each other, and they were thinking the same thing.

Koromon: Does this mean..?

Lucas: That's right pal. We're back in business!

But Mister and Misses Blake were concern as usual.

Mr. Blake: But, Lucas...

Mrs. Blake: You can't really be thinking about going after that monster.

Lucas just turned around and gave them a look of determination on his face.

Lucas: I have to. Me and Koromon are the only one's that can handle this.

Mr. Blake was still concerned. But Mrs. Blake knew Lucas was right. She saw them handle this before, when they fought off Leomon.

Mrs. Blake: Your right, Lucas. I seen you take care of these things before.

Mr. Blake: But..?

Mrs. Blake: He'll be fine. Remember, he has Koromon, and he is our son after all.

They looked at him, and then Mr. Blake's concern was gone. He too believed in Lucas.

Mr. Blake: Alright then.

Robert then walked up to his big brother and Koromon.

Robert: Go get 'em you two.

Lucas and Koromon just node their heads at Robert. Then they looked at each other.

Koromon: We can do it.

Lucas: We always do. So let's do this!

Lucas pulled out his orange digivice, and it began to beep loudly and Koromon began to glow. And then...

_KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AGUMON_

Agumon was now standing in front of everyone again.

Agumon: Yeah! I'm back and ready for action!

Robert ran up and hugged Agumon.

Robert: Agumon!

Agumon: OK, OK. No need to get that excited.

Lucas on the other hand, grabbed his jacket and gave it to Agumon.

Lucas: You are gonna need this.

Agumon: Thanks.

Agumon then put on Lucas's jacket and then they both walked to the front door.

Mr. Blake: You two be careful out there, alright.

Robert: Go get 'em Lucas and Agumon!

Mrs. Blake: Make me proud, Lucas.

They turned around to face them before exiting the house.

Lucas: We got this.

Agumon: Will be back before you know it.

Then they both left the house and started sprinting towards the city.

Robert: You can do it big brother.

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The Grand Master was on his way back to the computer that sent him from the Digital World. However, he felt a strange chill coming from behind him.

Devimon: It's been a long time... Johnny. Or do you like to be called Grand Master now.

The Grand Master turned around to see the evil Devimon now in his sights, which him very shocked.

Grand Master: You! What are you doing here of all places?

Devimon began to hover in the air near the Grand Master.

Devimon: I just thought I come and enjoy the sights of the human world. It's much more unique then I thought.

The Grand Master just clenched his digivice in his right hand.

Grand Master: This is not a place for you! You need to...

Devimon: Go! Ha! Yeah right. What are you gonna do, Johnny, send your little Digimon partner at me. Oh wait, that's right, you don't have a Digimon partner anymore. He's long gone.

The Grand Master looked at his digivice. The digivice was still operational. But the screen was grey.

Grand Master: Impmon.

Then Devimon began to float towards the Grand Master.

Devimon: That's right, he's gone, Johnny. And he's never coming back. Poor little Johnny. (Laughs)...

The Grand Master just looked at Devimon with rage in his eye's.

Grand Master: Stop calling me that! It's not Johnny anymore.

But Devimon only laughed more at him for saying that.

Devimon: You think you can forget about who you once were? Oh that's just sad. No matter how many times you try to forget, that digivice will always be the example of the failure you brought to both Impmon, and your former teammates.

The Grand Master looked down at the ground for a minute. But then he raised his head back at Devimon.

Grand Master: No matter what you say, it won't stop the next generation from defeating you and whatever greater evil is out there.

Devimon only laughed at what the Grand Master just said.

Devimon: Oh really. Well then... that's what you think.

Devimon then started to float back in the air and slowly started to vanish.

Devimon: If that's the case, i'll be sure that this generation, falls like the last one did.

And just like that, Devimon was gone. The Grand Master couldn't help put look at his digivice again.

Grand Master: Impmon. Everyone. I promise you all... I won't fail this time.

He then started to walk away back to the gate.

Grand Master: That's a promise. That I intend to keep.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The green dinosaur creature was still tearing apart the entire downtown area. It sent one car flying after another. But then, Lucas and Agumon showed up and began to face this monster.

Agumon: There he is!

Lucas: OK.

Lucas pulled out his digivice and started to read the info on it.

Lucas: That Digimon is called as Tuskmon. A champion level dinosaur Digimon. Those giant horns of his makes him pretty skilled at charging at his enemies.

Agumon was concern about those horns on Tuskmon.

Lucas: That means will have to keep a distance from those horns.

Agumon: That might be hard. We're not the kind that keep a distance from an enemy, remember.

Lucas: True. Because you seem to charge at them as well.

They then looked at Tuskmon, who was not paying any attention to them. But then Lucas turned around to see nobody was coming to help him this time.

Lucas: Looks like we are on our own this time. But that's just what I wanted.

Agumon was surprised to hear that from Lucas.

Agumon: Really?

Lucas: Yes.

Clenching his digivice in his hands, Lucas was still a little nervous about making Agumon digivolve again.

Lucas: OK. Agumon, are you ready for this?

Agumon: I am. Just say the word.

Lucas then nod his head and looked at Tuskmon again.

Lucas: OK, first we got to get his attention.

Agumon: No problem. Pepper Breath!

The little fireball hit Tuskmon, and he began to turn and face the two of them.

Tuskmon: (Roars)...

Tuskmon then started to walk over towards them.

Agumon: Here he comes!

Lucas: Right!

Still a little nervous, Lucas still kept holding his digivice tightly. But then everything started to slow down, as he began to think.

Lucas: (At first... I was afraid. I thought I was gonna lose Agumon again. But since I met that old man, and the advice he gave me, I now come to understand. That I can't keep running form my fears. I have to face them!)

He opened his eye's and pointed his digivice at Tuskmon.

Lucas: Get ready Agumon! It's time!

Agumon: Here I go!

His digivice started to glow and beep loudly. Then Agumon stated to get engulfed in light.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Greymon was looking Tuskmon right in the eye's as they just stood there, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Lucas: Here we go, Greymon!

Greymon: (Roars)...

Greymon just started charging at Tuskmon without thinking. Then Tuskmon charged back with his might horns.

Tuskmon: (Roars)...

They clashed with each other. But Greymon seemed to have the upper hand in this fight. He threw Tuskmon off him and he started to charge at him again.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

Tuskmon was to shaken from that throw to move out of the way

Lucas: That's it! You got him, Greymon!

Greymon then backed up from Tuskmon, but Tuskmon pointed his two horns at Greymon, and then a beam was fired out of them.

Tuskmon: Horn Driver!

The blast hit Greymon and it sent him back a little ways.

Greymon: GGAAAAHH!

Greymon landed in the building behind him. But he recovered quickly and got right back up.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Lucas: Yeah! Go, Greymon! Show him who's the real dinosaur in town!

Then both dinosaurs charged at each other and they slammed their skulls at one another. They pushed each other again and again. Tuskmon seemed to be pushing Greymon back. But then, Greymon dig deep inside himself and found the power he needed.

Greymon: You... won't... beat... me!

With that, Greymon manage to push back and then throw Tuskmon off him.

Tuskmon: AAAH!

Tuskmon landed on the ground. But he got back up and fired his attack again at Greymon.

Tuskmon: Horn Driver!

Greymon manage to avoid the coming attack and then shot his giant fireball at Tuskmon.

Lucas: Do it!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack hit Tuskmon square on, burning him alive.

Tuskmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Then Tuskmon slowly turned into data, only to be absorbed by Greymon.

Lucas: Alright! You did it!

After he finished absorbing the data, Greymon then returned back to his rookie level form.

Agumon: That was easier then I thought.

Lucas: Because you rock, Agumon.

Then Lucas got down on one knee and put his hand on Agumon's shoulder.

Lucas: Agumon. From now on, nothing will ever stop us again.

Agumon just gave Lucas a smile.

Agumon: Yeah.

There was a small silence. But then Lucas's stomach made noises.

Lucas: Well except for that. (Fake Laugh)...

Well that ruined the touching moment.

Agumon: Way to ruin the moment.

Lucas: Well excuse me for not having anything to eat this morning!

Agumon: Well that your fault!

Lucas: Oh you wanna go there!?

But while they started arguing, in the distance, David and Elecmon were hiding behind one of the building the whole time.

Elecmon: We could have gone out there and help.

David: True. But I think this was something Lucas and Agumon had to do. I don't know why, but it seems it was.

Of course, Elecmon still couldn't understand anything about David, or other humans. But he didn't wanna question it.

Elecmon: I'll never understand you humans.

David: You can barely understand yourself.

Elecmon: I won't lie about that one.

Then they just left, leaving Lucas and Agumon in their victory. And in their argument.

Lucas: Well I can't help it if I get hungry!

Agumon: Then next time you stay back and eat and i'll do all the hard work again!

Lucas: Oh now your gonna get it!

Those two never change.

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was now sitting in his chair again, looking at his powered yet lifeless digivice. He was still thinking about his former Digimon partner Impmon.

Grand Master: Oh Impmon, if only you were still here, maybe things would have been different with me. But... in the end, it was you who saved me. I'll never forget you.

He just puts his digivice back on his desk that he got it earlier and then started to walk back to his computer.

Grand Master: I promise, I won't let that last action of yours be for nothing my friend.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas and Agumon got back from their battle with Tuskmon, and from their argument. And now they can enjoying the rest of the day. But no matter what happened, Agumon was just happy that his friend was back to his old self again.

Agumon: So, Lucas, since the we still have time before the day is over, what do you wanna do now?

Lucas: I don't know.

Then, Lucas and Agumon turned and looked at the Xbox 360.

Agumon: Well, I think I know.

Lucas was also having the same idea.

Lucas: I know what your thinking.

Agumon: Why don't I show you how I play this time.

Lucas just laughed at that. He knew what Agumon was talking about.

Lucas: You think you can take me in the Xbox 360 huh?

Agumon: I can still try, remember.

With a look of determination and confidence, Lucas gave a smile back at Agumon.

Lucas: Alright then, your on!

While they began to go head to head on the Xbox 360, Robert was just peaking through the crack in the door. He too was glad to see Lucas was back to himself again.

Robert: I'm glad your back big brother.

Yet, Robert was still a little down that he doesn't have a Digimon partner of is own. But he was just happy to see that his brother was back to normal. At least as normal as normal can get.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was still looking at this strange device that was being constructed right in front of him. However he turned around and closed his eye's, as something was coming out of the floor.

Dexmon: You know, when I think about it, it has been sometime since you and I spoke. Ain't that right... Impmon.

The little creature, tied up in chains around a pillar made of one's and zero's, was the Grand Master's Digimon partner. He was small and resembled that of a mythical Imp creature. He was dark purple with red gloves and wearing a red scarf on his neck.

Impmon: Oh I see, you ran out of people to talk to, so you pulled me out from storage. Well isn't that nice.

Dexmon was now glowing eye's in fury.

Dexmon: Shut up! This is exactly why I don't bring you out! You always give me that smart alack mouth of yours, and it makes me sick to my stomach!

But Impmon wasn't scared of this big guy.

Impmon: So why don't you just kill me and be rid of me then.

However, Dexmon was still gave Impmon a evil glare.

Dexmon: I could if I want to. But there's a problem with that.

Impmon was a little confused about that. But he was interested.

Impmon: And by problem, you mean...

Dexmon: If a Digimon is connected to a digivice, I can't just simply be destroyed. They would only revert back to an egg form. That's the problem with you Digimon connected to a human partner and a digivice.

Now Impmon finally understood why Dexmon never destroyed him before.

Impmon: Now it makes sense. No wonder i'm still alive. That means Johnny will one day find me. Because i'm still alive.

Dexmon laughed a little at that.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... so you think. As long as your in this dimension, your signal is cut off from his digivice. And with no Digimon signal to detect, the digivice will assume your dead.

Impmon was in shock. No wonder the Grand Master never found him.

Impmon: So if i'm dead... no wonder Johnny never found me.

Dexmon: That's right. Now, I got other things to take care of. So begone from my sights!

The pillar started to be engulfed by the floor again, sending Impmon back down to storage.

Impmon: I promise you this, Dexmon; your gonna pay!

Then he just vanished underground.

Dexmon: Yes, yes. But as long as your down there, you can't do anything. (Evil Laugh)...

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After an entire day of doubting and not trusting in himself, Lucas found himself asleep with Agumon next to him. Of course this time, he wasn't having that horrible nightmare. This time, he thought of him and Agumon and everything the two of them been through so far, and wondering what will happen next for them in the future. Lucas opened one eye at the sleeping Agumon, and he couldn't help but smile at him.

Lucas: (No matter how much you and I differ, in the end, you and me are the same. It's like, you and me connect. Maybe that's how you always seem to reach me even though I may drift off into a vast place in my mind. I still don't fully understand it myself. But... I think it's better that way. I hope will always be like this, Agumon. You and me. Pals until the end.)

After saying all that in his mind, Lucas closed his eye and fell right back asleep. Yet, he still continued to have a smile on his face.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Devimon was floating from building to building, trying to get over the fact that Lucas was back to his normal self. He had a chance, but he didn't take it. And he was mad at himself for not.

Devimon: GAAAHH! Why didn't I just destroy the boy myself when I had the chance, instead of leaving it to that stupid wild Tuskmon. AAAAAAHH!

His frustration was starting to get the better of him, as he was now starting to be engulfed in a dark aura himself.

Devimon: Why!? Why does everything have to fall apart right in front me!? Every time I try something, something always goes wrong! Well had about enough!

Then the dark aura was getting so intense, Devimon's entire body started to change.

Devimon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I swear; when I get my hands on those miserable runts, I will make them all regret the day that ever met me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The dark aura was so big now, Devimon was no longer to be seen. But then, a glowing dark red eye was seen from the darkness that surrounded it. He still had the same voice, but he wasn't the same Devimon anymore.

?: Next time, they will not survive.

And just like that, the darkness disappeared, and there was no sign of Devimon anywhere. Where did he go? And what was he about to have in store for everyone?

* * *

**KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Gabumon just woke up from the floor mattress that he was sleeping on and just looked up at the sky through the window. However, somehow it woke up Kyle from his sleep as well.

Kyle: Something wrong Gabumon?

Gabumon just continued to look up into the night sky.

Gabumon: I know I said it before, but I still have this strange feeling that something bad is out there. And now I think it's gotten worse then before.

Kyle heard this a lot from Gabumon. But now he was starting to believe he was right.

Kyle: Maybe you might be right. You've been having this same feeling for awhile now. And now i'm starting to believe it.

Gabumon: I know it's hard to believe, but know something doesn't feel right.

Kyle was now looking out the window with his Digimon partner. Now he was starting to get a little worried.

Kyle: If what your saying is true... then we better be ready for it.

But secretly, a strange figure was floating in the night sky with the moon shining behind it.

?: (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Episode 12: Trust is Hard to Come By

_**Episode 12: Trust is hard to Come by**_

_**Sure Lucas and Kim have forgiven Shade for all the trouble he caused. But David hasn't forgotten. Will Shade and Monodramon be able to win David's trust? And more importantly; can they work together to stop another Digimon attack?**_

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

As usual, the Grand Master was still trying to figure out and resolve the problem with the Digital barrier. But while he was working on the computer, the screen starting to show another Digimon was about to head toward the real world.

Grand Master: Oh no. Not again.

He quickly started pressing buttons on his computer keypad and he manage to pull up a picture of the Digimon heading to the real world.

Grand Master: Oh my. That... could be a problem.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Despite that the weekend was over, there was no School today. David was walking around the city. He was running errands for his Mom and Dad. But as he was walking along the sidewalk, he noticed Shade was in his normal spot.

David: (It's him. What on earth is he doing here?)

David slowly walked toward Shade. But Shade opened one of his eye's and saw David coming his way.

Shade: Can I help you with something?

Surprised, David stopped right near Shade.

David: Not really.

But what Shade didn't know, is that David still remembered the things he did to Lucas and Agumon. And he didn't have a clue what happened at Galveston, so David thought Shade was he same self from before. He just glared at him, and that made Shade a little uncomfortable.

Shade: Um... Is there a reason why your looking at me like that?

David: I have a few reasons.

With that said, Shade was starting to understand what might be going through David's mind.

Shade: OK. I know what your thinking. All I have to say is that whatever happened before, I can guarantee that it won't be happening again.

Yet, David found that very hard to believe.

David: How can I possibly believe that. After everything that you've done to Lucas and Agumon, you think that I would just let it slide.

Shade: But you don't understand.

David: No, I do understand. You'll do anything to get rid of Agumon. And I won't let you. If you come anywhere near them, I will hunt you down and crush you. You maybe a year older then me, but I can crush you like a grape!

When Shade heard that, he looked at David's muscles. And he knew that David could crush him like a grape. But still...

Shade: But you need to understand that...

David: No! I don't wanna hear it! I'm out of here!

And with that said, David walked off. And Shade could only look as he saw the enraged David walk away from him.

Shade: But...

At that moment, Monodramon popped right out of the corner and he saw David walking off. He also overheard everything from their conversation.

Monodramon: You can't blame him. After all, you were a bit... you know.

Shade: I know, Monodramon. But i'm not like that anymore. I just wish he could see that.

Monodramon: Give him time. You never know. He might come around eventually.

Shade wanted to believe Monodramon. But after everything he caused, he found that very hard to believe.

Shade: I hope your right, Monodramon. I hope your right.

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas, Robert, and Agumon were heading towards Lucas's School. Since the there was no School today, Lucas wanted to show off his School to Robert. Because someday, Robert might end up attending this School someday.

Agumon: Is it all clear?

Lucas: Agumon, it's a no School day. I doubt anyone besides us would be here.

Agumon turned around the corner in his disguise and he saw Lucas and his little brother right in the middle of the School grounds. He looked around just in-case before he entered School grounds.

Robert: I won't lie Agumon, but your kinda slow.

Agumon: I'm not trying to be slow. I just being safe about it is all.

Lucas and Robert only laughed at Agumon for thinking that.

Lucas and Robert: (Laughs)...

Agumon: It's not that funny!

After they finished laughing at Agumon, all three of them went inside the School. Robert was the first to step in, followed by Lucas then Agumon. They walked down the hallways where all the lockers are. And each time Robert saw something in the School, he was fascinated.

Robert: I never imagine that this place had so much stuff.

Lucas: A lot more then your School does. And someday little brother, you'll be here in the School.

Robert could almost picture it now in his head. Agumon on the other hand was very fascinated to see everything.

Agumon: You know, the only time I've been in this School was when I was Koromon.

Lucas: Oh yeah, I remember that. That was when Monochromon attacked about a week ago.

Hearing there was a Digimon attack at the School, Robert was just in shock.

Robert: You mean you guys took on a Digimon here?

Lucas: Yep.

Agumon: It was actually one of our very first battles as partners.

Lucas just gave an embarrassed smile and laugh. But yet, Robert was starting to look a little upset for some reason. And that worried Lucas.

Lucas: Uh... little brother? Are you okay?

But in an instant, Robert snapped out of his thoughts.

Robert: Oh... it's nothing. Don't worry. I'm just fine.

Robert just gave out a fake smile. But Lucas thought it was alright.

Lucas: Well in that case, why don't I show the one place that you might fine very challenging in this School.

Agumon: Oh boy.

Now that got Robert's attention.

Robert: Like what?

Lucas: The School cafeteria!

For some reason, Robert already had the image of that in his head. And he questioned that.

Robert: How is the cafeteria so bad?

Lucas: You'll know in a minute.

Agumon: I kinda curious myself about that.

Lucas: Then what are we standing around for.

All three of them continued to walk down the hallway towards the first floor cafeteria. But as they were walking, Robert looked at the window and gazed at the sky. He couldn't help but get something off his mind. Every time he saw Lucas and Agumon together, it made him sad a little.

Robert: (I hope I could get a Digimon partner too. Then we could have cool battles together and be friends just like my older brother and Agumon are.)

But while he was thinking, Agumon couldn't help but wonder about the cafeteria.

Agumon: So how is the cafeteria so bad?

Lucas: Have you seen the food they serve us there? Trust me, you don't wanna know.

He's right. Nobody want's to know about that.

* * *

**DAVID'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After running errands for his parents, David opened up the front door and left all the stuff for his parents on the kitchen counter. Then he went through the living room then headed up the stairs. His dad was sitting there on his normal comfy chair and was reading the newspaper. But then his Dad turned around and saw David going up the stairs.

David's Dad: So son, had did it all go?

Hearing his Dad's question, David turned around and just smiled at him.

David: Oh it was fine. By the way, where's Mom?

David's Dad: She had to go take care of a few things at work today. She'll be back in about an hour or so. You know how she is.

David: (Yeah. The very loud type.)

Thinking about that, he had the images of him and his Mother sometime yelling at one another whenever it was about the littlest things in the house. It was actually there way of doing things around the house. After that, David went up to his room and closed the door. Elecmon was there waiting on David's bed.

Elecmon: So, where you been all morning?

David: Just running a few things for my parents. Oh and... I ran into Shade this morning.

Elecmon remembered Shade. How he and Monodramon attacked him before, and how he fought Lucas and Greymon before he stepped in.

Elecmon: Oh yeah, I remember him.

David: This time he went on about he wasn't the same as before.

Elecmon: And...

David: And like i'm gonna believe that load of garbage from him. He can't just say that after putting Lucas and Agumon all that trouble.

Elecmon understood what David was saying. But he couldn't but think that what Shade said to him. And he might be actually believing it was true.

Elecmon: I don't know, David. Maybe your not giving him a chance.

Now that got David's attention.

David: Wait a minute. Are you saying I should try to forgive him after what he's done?

Elecmon: Well... I...

But before Elecmon could finish that sentence, David's yellow digivice started going off. It was signalling another Digimon sighting in the area.

David: Oh great. This better be good.

David then picked up his digivice out of his pocket and he saw it was displaying an image of his current area. The Digimon was close by.

David: Hey, the Digimon signal is actually very close to us.

Elecmon: Well there's something I didn't expect.

Then, David and Elecmon looked at each other for a minute, and they both had the same idea in mind.

David: You thinking what i'm thinking?

Elecmon: I believe I am.

With that, David went downstairs and passed is Dad again.

David's Dad: Where you going now?

David: Just going out for a little while. I'll be back soon.

David's Dad: OK then.

After David got his shoes on, he went out the front door and headed to side of his house. He looked up and saw his bedroom window. Elecmon was still inside. He opened up the window and looked down at David.

Elecmon: Is it all clear?

David: It's all clear!

With that said, Elecmon jumped out of the window and landed on the ground with only two legs. He was trying to gain his balance after that landing. He moved a bit, but he manage to regain control.

Elecmon: I don't know how Agumon does this?

David: Then maybe you should stick to all fours instead.

Elecmon: Hey, if Agumon and the other's walk on two legs instead of four, then I'm gonna as well.

But really, David didn't wanna argue about this.

David: Fine. But hope you can keep up with me.

Elecmon: That's the thing. I'll just be on all fours when i'm running, and i'll be on two legs when i'm not. Or least something like that?

Now David found this unbelievable.

David: Are you done?

Elecmon: I think so.

David: Then let's go!

Elecmon: Right.

And with that mess down, the two of them headed straight for the area where the trees are around their neighborhood.

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kim and Floramon were out in the backyard of the house. Ms. Jenkins was out running errands, so it was safe for Floramon to move around the house. Kim wanted to show her all the flowers that he Mom planted in the backyard. And Floramon, being a plant-type Digimon and all, couldn't help but to like them all.

Floramon: I never knew that your Mom was quite the flower lover.

Kim: Well, she told me when she was younger, she use to work in a flower shop.

Floramon was surprised by that. Despite Ms. Jenkins being into flowers, she didn't even seem to notice Floramon was a resemblance to one.

Floramon: You think she would notice me. You know, me being a flower Digimon and all.

Kim: Well, she just haven't something like you before in her life. So you can't really blame her.

Thinking that, Floramon knew Kim was right about that.

Floramon: Yeah, I guess your right.

Kim: If she did knew who you really are, she would freak out.

Knowing that was true, the two of them couldn't help but laugh at that.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughs)...

But while they were outside laughing, inside Kim's room, her light green digivice was starting to go off. Signaling a wild Digimon presence.

* * *

**TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle was enjoying his day off of School too. He decided to take the day off from Digimon battling and go enjoy himself with Gabumon for a while. They both went out into the forest area and decided to relax there for the day.

Kyle: This spot is perfect. Nobody can see us way out here.

Gabumon: That's good. The last thing I want is to be seen and make a panic in public.

Kyle laughed at that, because it was true. If anyone knew about Gabumon, there would be a panic.

Kyle: Well, as long as we are out here, nothing can happen. At least I think so.

Now that kinda worried Gabumon. But he knew Kyle was only joking about that.

Gabumon: Yeah, I guess your right.

Kyle: I know i'm right.

But all the way back at Kyle's house, his light blue digivice was starting to go off. And he wasn't there to pick it up. Is anyone gonna pick up their digivice's?

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back in the city, everything seemed to be moving as it normally does in the city area. But back where Shade is, he couldn't get the fact that David doesn't trust him like Lucas and Kim now does. And that was seriously bothering him.

Shade: I don't get it. I don't normally let something like this bug me. But why is it?

While he was walking, Monodramon was carefully moving from cover to cover so that he wouldn't be seen by anyone else.

Monodramon: Maybe it's because David and Elecmon are chosen just like you and me are.

Shade: Maybe.

Shade continued to walk, but then his purple digivice was going off on his belt.

Shade: Huh? Now what?

He grabbed his digivice and he pressed a button on it. It was displaying a Digimon signal in the city area.

Monodramon: What's it saying this time?

Shade: By the looks of it... another one is coming!

The moment he said that, a digital portal started to open up right in the sky above them.

Monodramon: You mean like that!

Everyone, including Shade and Monodramon looked at the portal and saw a jet shape creature coming out of the portal. It resembled that of a dinosaur and a fighter jet combined. It had missiles on the bottom of it's wings, and it almost resembled that of a pterosaur. An extinct dinosaur.

Monodramon: Well so much for a quiet day.

Shade: When will we learn that it's never a quiet day around here?

The jet-like creature swooped down and started terrorizing everyone in the streets. Everyone fled in terror of this creature. But not Shade and Monodramon. Shade pressed another button on his digivice and an holographic image of this creature was displayed along with it's info.

Shade: Let's see. That Digimon is known as Pteramon. An armor level Digimon that's a combination of a dinosaur and a machine.

Monodramon: Another armor level huh.

Shade: Yeah, but this one might be a problem.

Pteramon just continued to scare away everyone that was in the area of the city. However, Shade and Monodramon weren't gonna just run away from this.

Shade: But no matter what, we gotta stop him. You ready for this, Monodramon!?

Monodramon: You don't have to ask me twice! Let's do this!

Hearing that answer, Shade pointed his digivice at Monodramon and it started to beep, while Monodramon began to glow.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

After digivolving, Strikedramon got up and took off into the sky after Pteramon.

Shade: It's all you know, Strikedramon!

Pteramon noticed Strikedramon coming towards him, and he turned around and faced him.

Pteramon: So you wanna fight with me!?

Strikedramon: That's why I'm here isn't it!

Strikedramon pulled out his claws and launched them at Pteramon.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

But, Pteramon moved up into the sky in an instant. Moving out of the way of Strikedramon's claw attack.

Pteramon: Nice try!

Strikedramon: No way!

Shade: He's faster then I thought!

Then Pteramon's missiles on his wings begun to lock-on Strikedramon from above.

Pteramon: Try this on for size! Missile Storm!

Pteramon fired a barrage of missiles at Strikedramon. And it sent him flying back towards the ground below.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Strikedramon just landed down hard on the cement. Shade couldn't believe how Pteramon was able to bring down Strikedramon so early in the battle.

Shade: This is... impossible.

But then, Strikedramon slowly started to get back up off the ground.

Strikedramon: Shade, remember when you said that this could be a problem? I'm starting to see why.

Shade: He maybe fast, but you got the power. Go get 'em!

Hearing that, Strikedramon roared and flew back in the air after Pteramon. But back on the ground, Shade couldn't help but worry.

Shade: (I know Strikedramon's tough. But I don't think he can handle a speed like Pteramon's.)

While he was thinking, Strikedramon tried his claw attack at Pteramon again. But none of the attacks are working.

Pteramon: Sorry. To slow! (Laughs)...

Strikedramon: Why you!

But no matter how many times Strikedramon tried, it wasn't working.

Shade: (At this rate, we might not hold out for long.)

* * *

**SOMEWHERE NEAR HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After receiving a Digimon signal close to his neighborhood, David and Elecmon wen to investigate. They were heading for their usual training spot. And it would seem that the signal was pinpointing that exact location on the digivice.

David: OK. It says this is the spot. But where's the Digimon?

David and Elecmon look in all directions, but they couldn't see a Digimon anywhere.

Elecmon: Are you sure this is the right place?

David: This is what the digivice is saying. But I don't understand why there isn't...

But his sentence was cut off when suddenly the area around him and Elecmon started to become filled with mist.

David: OK? Now what's going on?

Elecmon: You expect me to have an answer for everything?

Everything was quiet at first. But then, David and Elecmon saw something coming toward them through the mist.

David: I think we found our Digimon.

Elecmon: Better get ready.

David prepared to help Elecmon digivolve. But when the Digimon revealed itself, Elecmon was in shock. The new Digimon was revealed to resemble that of a moose. But it was white with blue antlers, neck fur, and had blue linings inside his white color skin.

Elecmon: No way. It can't be.

David didn't have a clue about what Elecmon was saying. So he took out his digivice and looked at the information on this new Digimon.

David: Let's see. Moosemon. An armor level beast Digimon. They say he's the ancient beast for some reason.

Elecmon: That's because they say that Moosemon is one of the most smartest Digimon you'll ever meet.

After reading that, David looked at Moosemon who was looking back at him and Elecmon.

Moosemon: Tell me young human. Have you come to battle me?

A little shocked at first, David was readying himself just in-case.

David: So what if we did?

Elecmon: David.

Elecmon had a strange look on his face when he looked at David.

Moosemon: Do not be alarmed young human. I didn't come here to battle with you.

Now that was a shock to David. Normally, the Digimon he saw wanted to have a fight with him and Elecmon.

David: Hold on. If your not here to fight, why are you here exactly?

Moosemon however, only laughed a little at that question.

Moosemon: (Laughs)... That's a silly question. I've come here to see the area.

Now that was an even bigger shock to David.

David: The area?

Moosemon: Yes. You see, I've find that your world has many interesting qualities compare to the Digital World. I've been roaming these lands of the human world for quite sometime now.

That brought a shock to both David and Elecmon at the same time.

Elecmon: Are you saying that you've been traveling here in the real world?

Moosemon: Yes.

David: For how long exactly?

Moosemon: I don't remember. I've lost track after 30 years or so.

They couldn't believe that Moosemon has been traveling in the real world for over 30 years.

David and Elecmon: 30 years!

Moosemon: Yes. And now my travels have brought me this place. Although, I have sensed another Digimon presence here, but I didn't know if it was you, or was it something else. Even now I can still feel it's presence in the area. Right over there.

Moosemon pointed his nose in the direction of the city. David and Elecmon were confused at first. But David pulled out his digivice again and saw that Moosemon was right about that.

David: Oh no. Moosemon is right. There's another Digimon attack down towards the city area.

Elecmon: Then we better go check it out.

But just before they were gonna spring off, Moosemon had something else to say.

Moosemon: Hold on. I can sense another Digimon is currently battling the wild Digimon out in the same area you two are going to.

David thought about that for a moment. And the only person that would be fighting out there in that area, might be Shade.

David: I think I know who it is. But now, i'm not so sure.

Elecmon couldn't believe that David just said that.

Elecmon: What do ya mean "not so sure"? They need are help.

David knew Elecmon was right. If it was Lucas or the other's, he would go help right away. But he hesitated to go and help Shade after all the trouble he caused for Lucas and Agumon. Moosemon saw David's hesitation and couldn't help but to intervene in his situation.

Moosemon: I'm guessing that your having a hard time thinking about whether or not you should go. Tell me; why are you hesitating to go and help?

And of course, David had the answer to that one.

David: Why should I go and help him? After all the trouble he caused to my friends, why should I just go and help him? Sure he says he's changed. But how am I suppose to believe that?

Elecmon: But David...

David didn't respond to Elecmon's words. But then, Moosemon closed his eye's and walked a bit closer to David.

David: (Gasps)...

Moosemon: I know, it's hard to accept. But... you'll never truly know unless you try to accept it.

Those words seemed to getting to David. But he still wasn't sure to whether or not believe Shade.

David: But how can I?

Moosemon: It's not a question of whether you can or can't. Sometimes, you just do.

When David thought about it, Moosemon was right about that. He'll never know unless he tries to forgive Shade for what he's done.

David: Well then... maybe your right.

Elecmon: Of course he's right. That's what I've been trying to tell you about believing Shade or not.

David just rolled his eye's at Elecmon, but Moosemon again, laughed at the two of them.

Moosemon: (Laughs)... My, aren't you two quite the match.

Elecmon wanted to laugh at that, but David just looked at him. Trying to get him not to with those intimidating eye's of his. But then something came to David's mind about Moosemon.

David: Hey wait a minute. How did you end up in the real world for so long anyway?

Moosemon: The same way most Digimon do. I went through a portal.

Now that made sense to David and Elecmon. And now with that situated, there was one thing to do now.

David: OK then. Thank's for the advice Moosemon. I know what I gotta do now. You know what I'm talking about, right Elecmon?

Elecmon: I know. Let's go give Shade a hand over there.

David still wasn't comfortable with this. But he had to at least try.

David: OK then, let's go!

David started sprinting off towards the city. However, Elecmon wasn't sprinting alongside him.

David: Elecmon? Hey!?

Elecmon was still back with Moosemon. He just had to learn more from a wise Digimon like Moosemon.

Elecmon: Please, tell me more o' wise one.

Moosemon: Well, what I can tell you is that your partner is about to drag you out of here any second now.

Now that confused Elecmon, until he actually felt David's hand pulling on his tail.

David: Come on!

Elecmon: Whoa!

David just dragged Elecmon off by his tail.

Elecmon: But I wanted to learn more.

David: Your gonna learn pain if you don't come.

Elecmon: Why do you gotta ruin all the fun?

David: Oh shut up.

Moosemon just stood there. Watching David and Elecmon fade away into the distance. He closed both his eye's and the mist around him started to slowly cover him. He was slowly starting to vanish.

Moosemon: My job here... is done. Go young human. May you and your partner become ever stronger. Those are my final words to you.

After he said that, the mist completely covered him up. And when the mist cleared up, Moosemon was gone. Like he was never there in the first place.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Back at the city, the whole downtown area was starting to crumble under the pressure of Strikedramon and Pteramon's battle. There was a moment of silence. But then, Strikedramon was seen slamming into one of the building windows.

Strikedramon: GGAAAHH!

Strikedramon looked and saw Pteramon coming toward him with another attack.

Pteramon: Had enough!? Missile Storm!

Shade: Strikedramon, look out!

Pteramon fired another barrage of missiles at Strikedramon. But Strikedramon was able to jump out of the way before it hit him. Unfortunately the building wasn't so lucky.

Strikedramon: That's it! No more mister nice guy!

Shade: At this point, we got no other choice!

Shade knew that they had to go full force on Pteramon at this point. He wanted to send him back to the Digital World, but that has proven to be impossible without destroying him.

Shade: You know what to do, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: Right!

Strikedramon launched himself forward at Pteramon. But Pteramon fired his attack once again at him.

Pteramon: Are you ever gonna do something interesting!? Missile Storm!

All the missiles were coming straight for Strikedramon. But Strikedramon burned himself in heat to counter attack.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Strikedramon manage to go right past the missiles and head straight for Pteramon.

Pteramon: I don't think so! Sharp Wing!

Pteramon sharpened his long beak and headed straight for the incoming Strikedramon. When they both clashed, smoke filled the air around them.

Shade: Strikedramon!

After a few seconds of silence, Strikedramon started to fall towards the ground.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon, no!

But just before Strikedramon hit the ground, Leomon showed up out of nowhere and manage to grab him just in time.

Shade: What?

Strikedramon: Leomon?

When Leomon landed back on the ground, Strikedramon manage to regain his footing. But he was surprise to see him here.

Strikedramon: Why are you here?

Leomon: That's a simple question to answer.

But to Shade's surprise, David showed up right behind him. They both just looked at each other for a second before speaking.

David: Shade.

Shade: David.

David then walked a little closer to Shade.

David: Thought you could use the help. If you don't mind it.

That surprised Shade a bit. But all he did was give David a smile on his face.

Shade: Yeah. Thanks.

David: No problem.

Then the two boys turned around and looked up to see the smoke finally disappearing, and Pteramon was still right there.

Pteramon: Oh look, more foes for me to destroy!

David: Oh trust me, you don't wanna mess with me.

Leomon: And me.

Leomon and Strikedramon got into their fighting positions and then Pteramon started coming at them.

Pteramon: Fine then! Here I come!

Leomon: Ready, Strikedramon!?

Strikedramon: Always!

And with that, Leomon quickly launched his signature attack at Pteramon.

Leomon: Fist of the Best King!

Pteramon saw the attack coming and he quickly moved out of the way.

Shade: Now!

Strikedramon: I'm on it!

Strikedramon jumped in the air and launched his claws at Pteramon.

Strikedramon: Remember me!? Strike Claw!

But Pteramon was smart enough to fire his attack at Strikedramon instead of avoiding the attack.

Pteramon: You never learn! Missile Storm!

But to Pteramon's surprise, Strikedramon stopped his attack and manage to dodge one missile at a time.

Pteramon: What!?

Shade: You didn't really think we fall for that again.

David: Leomon, now!

Leomon then fired his attack at the distracted Pteramon.

Leomon: Right! Fist of the Best King!

Pteramon was so surprised by Strikedramon, he was able to see that attack coming. Leomon's attack hit Pteramon square on.

Pteramon: AAAAAAAAHH!

After regaining his balance after that attack, Pteramon looked down at Leomon and glared at him.

Pteramon: Why you!

Leomon: You wan't me? Then come and get me!

Pteramon: Fine!

Pteramon then launched himself forward at Leomon with his sharpened beak.

Pteramon: Take this! Sharp Wing!

Leomon didn't even move at the sight of the incoming attack.

Shade: Isn't he gonna move?

David: He knows what he's doing. This is where all that training finally comes in.

First Shade was confused by that. But when he turned around, he saw Leomon grab Pteramon's beak at the last second.

Leomon: Gotcha!

Pteramon: What!? Impossible!

That even surprised Shade. He never saw a Digimon do that before.

Shade: How did..?

David: It's one of the things me and Leomon worked on. Bet ya didn't see that coming.

Shade: I sure didn't.

Pteramon tried to break free from Leomon's grip. But Leomon just wound't let go.

Pteramon: Let... go!

Leomon: Never! Now, Strikedramon!

Hearing his cue, Strikedramon charged right for Pteramon.

Pteramon: You wouldn't dare!

Strikedramon: I would!

Shade: Do it, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon then consume his body in heat as he prepared to end Pteramon with his signature attack.

Strikedramon: This is the end! Strike Fang!

Pteramon: NO!

Strikedramon hit Pteramon with all his might, and Pteramon was starting to turn into data because of it.

Pteramon: THIS CAN'T BE! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After Pteramon was destroyed, Leomon and Strikedramon began to absorb his data. When they finished, they both turned right back into there rookie forms.

Elecmon: Well, that's that.

Monodramon: Yeah. Thanks for the help, Elecmon.

Elecmon: Oh it was nothing.

Then the two Digimon just started laughing. Meanwhile, Shade and David couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

Shade: They do make a good team.

David: Yeah. They sure do.

David turned his head towards Shade, and he couldn't help but notice the smile on Shade's face. When he saw that, he was actually starting to believe he could actually trust him.

David: Listen, Shade. I'm sorry for doubting you. Maybe...

But before David could finish that sentence, Shade just extended his arm out to him. The sign of a hand shake.

Shade: Don't worry about it. Why don't we just make a clean start.

David was still a little surprised. But when he looked at Shade one more time, he knew that he was right.

David: Yeah.

And with that said, the two boys made a clean hand shake to each other.

Elecmon: Well would ya look at that.

Monodramon: Looks their we aren't the only one's that are friends here.

But both David and Shade heard that.

David: Really? You have to go and ruin the moment?

Shade: You never change, Monodramon.

Elecmon and Monodramon: (Laughs)...

Seeing their two Digimon laugh like that, they couldn't help but laugh back.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Shade: Wait, why are we laughing?

David: Oh boy. You got a lot to learn about the real world.

Then they all started laughing at Shade this time. Shade just still had that confused look on his face.

Shade: (Why me?)

But what they all didn't know, there was a shadowy figure watching them from around the corner of one of the building. It just watched them with it's glowing red eye's.

?: Hmm...

And then it just disappeared into the sky. What is this strange figure?

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Meanwhile, Lucas was finishing up the tour of the School to his little brother. The last place he had to show them was the Northwest Middle School football field.

Lucas: And for the last stop on our tour, is the football field.

They were all looking at football field at the stands where the people sit and watch. Robert was was in awe seeing the entire field.

Robert: Wow. It's so big.

Agumon: I never seen a field so big before.

Lucas: Oh believe me. You should see the field at the Reliant Stadium. This is nothing compare to that one.

Now Agumon was curious about seeing that big Stadium.

Agumon: Can we go see it someday?

Lucas: Maybe. I'll think about it.

Robert just laughed when he saw the shocked look on Agumon's face after Lucas said that.

Robert: (Laughs)...

Agumon: Oh come on. Please.

But Lucas only replied with a grin on his face.

Lucas: Don't worry. It'll happen someday.

Now that got Agumon's excitement back up.

Agumon: Alright!

Robert: Someone starting to grow into the real world.

Lucas: I was just about to say the same thing.

Then the two of them started laughing at Agumon now.

Lucas and Robert: (Laughs)...

Agumon: What's so funny?

When they stopped laughing, Lucas looked at his digivice that was displaying the current time of today.

Lucas: Well, we better get back home now. Mom's making pizza tonight. Homemade pizza.

Robert: Oh I love that stuff.

Agumon: I don't know what that is, but i'm willing to try it.

Again, they laughed at him. Then they all started leaving the stands and heading straight for home. But, Agumon felt a dark vibe coming from on top of him.

Agumon: Huh?

He looked up into the sky, but he didn't see anything up there.

Lucas: Hey, Agumon! You coming or not!?

Hearing Lucas's voice, Agumon quickly ran to catch up to them.

Agumon: Sorry. Don't leave without me!

But what they all didn't see, was the same shadowy figure from before in the city. It just looked down at all three of them, and then it just disappeared again. This strange figure. What could it be?

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Episode 13: A Tangled Web

_**Episode 13: A Tangled Web**_

_**Kim's always had a hard time trying to hide the fact that she likes Lucas more then just a friend. But she could never say it, due to the fact that it could ruin their friendship if things go wrong. But while she thinks about that, she better watch out for that spider.**_

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas was preparing for another usual day at Northwest Middle School. But Agumon was worried about going there and hiding in his usual spot now knowing that Floramon could be there waiting for him. And as usual, Lucas had to ask.

Lucas: So let me get this straight. Your afraid to go because Floramon will be there? I don't see the big deal here.

Yet, Agumon still had a nervous look on his face.

Agumon: Yes. That's exactly why. You just don't understand.

Lucas was confused at first. But then he might have figured it out.

Lucas: Oh, I get it. You think she still has a crush on you, now don't you?

Agumon: Uh...

Agumon was getting a little red in the cheeks after that question.

Agumon: Well, actually...

And now Lucas was starting to get confused again.

Lucas: Well... what?

Agumon started to get a little worried about what he was about to say.

Agumon: Well, I've been thinking about it for awhile now, and I think that maybe... I...

Lucas thought about what he was gonna say, and now he was shocked when he figured it out. Lucas's eye's just widened up at Agumon.

Lucas: Oh no way! You..?

Agumon: Uh...

Lucas then just grabbed Agumon and started to shake him back and forth.

Lucas: You... can... not... be... serious!?

After being shaken like that over and over, Agumon manage to regain his balance.

Agumon: It's just, maybe. But I don't even know how to even talk to her.

Now Lucas was starting to understand a little more about Agumon's little problem.

Lucas: That's what your afraid of?

Agumon: Yes.

Now Lucas laughed a little at this. But he understood what Agumon was telling him.

Lucas: Agumon, it's not that hard. Just simply be your normal self as usual. Or at least as normal as you get. Eventually things will smooth itself out.

Agumon: So is that what you do with Kim?

Lucas had his eye's wide open again at Agumon. And he began to shake Agumon once again.

Lucas: Where... do... you... get... this... thought!?

Agumon: (I really shouldn't open my big mouth like that.)

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kim was also getting ready for another day at Northwest Middle School at the same time Lucas was. But Floramon couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do if she saw Agumon again.

Kim: You okay there, Floramon? Something bugging you?

Floramon turned around from the window and looked at Kim.

Floramon: It's just... are you sure you want me to come with you today?

Kim got a little confused about that.

Kim: What do you mean?

Floramon: I'm not saying I don't want to, it's just...

Kim: Just what? You can tell me anything, Floramon. It's just one girl to another here.

After hearing that, Floramon gain back some of her confidence and began to speak again.

Floramon: What if Agumon is there, and what if I can't bring myself to talk to him again?

When Kim heard that, she was beginning to understand why Floramon was so nervous.

Kim: That's what your worried about?

Kim just got closer to Floramon and put her hand on her shoulder.

Kim: Look, remember it's just Agumon. Just be yourself and just have a good time, OK.

Floramon thought about that, and she was a little relieved to hear that from Kim.

Floramon: Your right, Kim. I get worried over nothing sometimes.

Kim only laughed at what Floramon said.

Kim: (Laughs)... Hey don't worry about it. Now let's go, or will be late.

Floramon: And we know how your teacher is about you being late.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughs)...

But while they were laughing, Kim couldn't help but wonder about her own situation with Lucas. She never really said anything about it to him. But she keeps wishing that she could.

Kim: (Maybe. Someday.)

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After everything that happened to him these past two weeks, Shade was using his video chat on his computer to speak with the Grand Master. He explained everything to his teacher, and the Grand Master was fascinated by all of it.

Shade: Now you understand what i'm trying to say.

Of course, the Grand Master was trying to wrap his mind around everything that Shade told him. About the digital portals opening, and about how the other's have Digimon partners as well.

Grand Master: OK. I know what your saying. But, what I can't figure out is the problem with the digital barrier. It's the main source behind all of these Digimon appearing in the real world.

Shade was shock to hear that the digital barrier was the problem.

Shade: I see.

But then, the Grand Master had someone else in the room with him.

Grand Master: By the way Shade, I have a few guests here to see you.

Shade: Who would that be?

Chibomon, Jyarimon, and Leafmon then came up to the computer screen.

Chibomon: Hey, Shade.

Jyarimon: How you been?

Shade was just surprised to see his three little digital friends again after the past couple of weeks.

Shade: Hey you little guys. Good to hear from you three again.

The three little Digimon were just thrilled to see Shade again. However, Leafmon was curious about something.

Leafmon: Shade, when are you coming back?

Shade: Don't worry, Leafmon. Me and Monodramon will back very soon.

Hearing his name, Monodramon popped right out of the corner and was looking at all of the little Digimon through the computer screen.

Monodramon: Hey there everybody.

Little Digimon: Monodramon!

The three of them just started jumping up and down in excitement to see Monodramon.

Grand Master: Well, um, anyway. If I have anything else to tell you, i'll let you know.

Shade: Thanks, Grand Master.

The little Digimon just said their goodbye's to Shade and Monodramon.

Little Digimon: Bye, Shade. Bye, Monodramon.

Jyarimon: Hope you come back soon.

Monodramon: Don't worry. Will be back before ya know it.

Shade: Will see you guys later.

Then Shade turned off the computer screen and closed his laptop.

Shade: It sure is good to hear from those three again.

Monodramon: It always is.

Then Shade put away his computer in his backpack and got right back up again.

Shade: OK, Monodramon. Time for us to get back to work. We can't let those little one's down.

Monodramon: I'm with you all the way, Shade.

Shade then started walking off on the sidewalk as Monodramon followed him from the shadows.

Shade: (I promise you guys... I won't let any of you down. Next time something happens, i'll do it for you guys.)

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

After speaking with Shade through his computer, the other little Digimon couldn't wait for Shade and Monodramon to come back to the Digital World again.

Leafmon: Mister Grand Master. Are you sure Shade will come back.

Chibomon: Yeah. I miss him.

Jyarimon: And Monodramon, too.

The Grand Master only turned around on his chair and gave a smile to the little one's.

Grand Master: I'm positive. Those two will be back before you know it.

The little one's just started jumping up and down at that fact.

Grand Master: (I know they will. That boy would never let these little one's down. And neither will Monodramon.)

* * *

**DAVID'S SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Where David is, he's just sitting on his usual chair near his usual desk listening to the boring stuff his teacher is going on about. However, his mind was still on the whole Ogremon thing one week ago.

David: (I still can't figure it out.)

David was thinking, but he was looking directly at his teacher and pretending to pay attention. That's how he gets away with not paying attention sometimes.

David: (If whatever came out and sucked Ogremon that day into the portal is powerful enough to actually do that, then we might have a real problem on our hands. And we don't even know it.)

When his teacher didn't notice, David looked out the window.

David: (I just hope it isn't something we can't defeat, otherwise we're in serious trouble. But the question is; what is it?)

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was still working on the strange device he was creating. But then something started to come closer to him from behind. It was a creature with six legs, and resembled that of a spider. It looked at Dexmon while he was working.

?: You called for me, sir.

Dexmon turns around to look at this spider creature.

Dexmon: I did, Dokugumon. I have a job for you to do.

The creature known as Dokugumon walked a little closer.

Dokugumon: Yes, what can I do for you sir.

Dexmon: All I need for you to do is very simple.

Dokugumon was a little nervous. She wasn't the kind of Digimon to be called by the big guy like this.

Dexmon: All you have to do... is cause a little trouble in the human world.

Fascinated, Dokugumon wanted to know more about her task.

Dokugumon: So you mean, I can go to the human world and make some trouble for once?

Dexmon: That is correct.

Dokugumon was now thrilled about this opportunity.

Dokugumon: OK! I promise I won't let you down, sir. Just you watch.

Dexmon: Good. See to it then.

Then, a digital portal opens up in front of Dokugumon and she just jumps right into it as it closes back up.

Dexmon: Foolish spider. All I really want is for you to keep those humans and their Digimon busy. So that I can focus on my soon to be masterpiece.

He then continues to work on the strange device behind him.

Dexmon: When i'm done with this, those humans and their Digimon pets won't know what hit him. (Laughs)...

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas and Kim were a little nervous coming to School this time. Mr. Drake been giving them a weird look ever since they came back. He knows about what happened last time, and he was keeping a close eye on them during class from now on. Mike and James on the other hand, couldn't help but see how nervouse those two are.

Mike: Man, you guys really agitated him this time.

James: It's like he's trying to set you two on fire or something. What did you guys do?

The four friends were whispering to one another, and also trying to avoid Mr. Drake at the same time.

Lucas: He must have saw us with our Digimon when FlameWizardmon attacked the city before.

Kim: At least he hasn't fully catch on to us. If we just play it cool maybe he will eventually forget about the whole thing.

Lucas: Yeah, maybe.

Mr. Drake turned around to look at them. But just in time, they pulled back from their conversation and faced the board.

Mr. Drake: Hmm... well then, as I was saying.

He then continued to go on about whatever he was teaching this time. Meanwhile, Agumon was in his hiding spot and just as he predicted, Floramon was there as well. However, it actually seems to be going quite well this time. Normally, it would've been awkward by now. But it seems those two are having just a normal conversation for once.

Agumon: I just don't understand how you can go around and not move a muscle at all? How can you even pull it off?

Floramon only laughed at what Agumon asked her.

Floramon: It's not that hard really. I just simply did what Kim said and it was easy. It might be because I can pull it off so well, because a girl like me can do it.

Agumon: You might be right about that. I could never pull it off.

Both: (Laughs)...

Agumon couldn't believe it was actually going this well. He got worried over nothing. But he couldn't help but wonder how Lucas was doing in class.

Agumon: By the way. Do you think that their teacher will figure out about us?

Then they both started to look up towards Lucas's classroom window.

Floramon: As long as they avoid the conversation with him, they should be okay. I hope.

Of course, Agumon knew that Lucas would find a way to slip away from Mr. Drake. That's what Lucas does.

Agumon: If I know Lucas, and I do, he'll come up with an idea to get out of it.

Floramon: I hope it's a good one. They're gonna need a miracle on this one.

Back in the classroom, the bell finally rang and everyone began to go outside. However Mr. Drake stopped Lucas and his friends from leaving the classroom.

Mr. Drake: Hold it right there you four.

They all turned around, and was facing Mr. Drake in the face.

All: Yes, Mr. Drake?

Mr. Drake: I want to have a chat with you all.

They were worried about this. This was definitely a bad sign for them. But then, to their surprise, the Principal showed up with news for Mr. Drake.

Principal: Mr. Drake, I need to speak with you about something.

Mr. Drake: Um... sure.

Taking this chance, the four of them manage to escape the classroom while they started talking.

Mike: That was way to close.

Kim: I don't even want to know what he was going to ask us.

James: At least we got out in time, thanks to the Principal.

Lucas: Let's just keep going before he notices we left the room.

When they got outside, everyone in their class was waiting for them. Then they started to swarm around Lucas and Kim.

Girl 1: So, when are we gonna meet that new Digimon we saw with you, Kim?

Kim was shocked. They saw her with Floramon last time when she and Lucas left to stop FlameWizardmon, so that's why their curious.

Kim: Well... um...

Girl 2: Come on. Show us, Kim.

Then Lucas was getting swarmed by a few guys from his class.

Boy 1: And you, Lucas.

Lucas: Uh...

Boy 2: We know you brought Agumon with you. It's not that hard to figure out.

Knowing they couldn't escape this one, they decide to go to Agumon and Floramon's hiding spot and show them.

Lucas: Agumon.

Kim: Floramon.

Lucas: It's OK you guys. They know about you two.

When they both popped out, everyone was just in complete shock, but at the same time, amazed.

Girl 1: Wow, she looks so pretty.

Floramon: Thank you. I get that a lot.

While the girls were swarming Floramon, the boys were looking at Agumon.

Boy 1: I still can't believe that you got so much power for such a little guy.

Boy 2: Last time we saw you, you were so small.

Agumon: Well you know, sometimes you got it, sometimes you don't. (Laughs)...

While everyone was being amazed by the two Digimon, Lucas and the others were talking among themselves.

Lucas: I guess I was worried over nothing.

James: It's so easy to fascinate them these days.

Kim: Well, at least they won't go telling them off to Mr. Drake or anyone else.

They knew they wouldn't do that. Then that would ruin everything.

Lucas: Good thing.

Now they were enjoying a laugh with each other. But when Kim saw Lucas laugh, she couldn't help but smile at him each time.

* * *

**NEAR NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

A digital portal was starting to open, and then the creature known as Dokugumon began to emerge from the gate and was now looking around.

Dokugumon: So this is the real world.

Then She then began to look directly at the School.

Dokugumon: I know i'm suppose to be causing trouble, but I can feel Digimon presence over there. Maybe that's where I should start. (Laughs)...

She began to move towards the School and was now heading in the direction of Lucas and Kim's Digimon partners.

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

While everyone was around Agumon now, Floramon was chatting with some of the girls. She was talking about what to do with her little situation with Agumon. They were all girls, so Floramon had to ask them.

Floramon: I don't know, maybe I should say something to him.

Girl 1: Look, Floramon, all he need to do is be blunt and just go for it.

Floramon heard this one before. But she was still nervous every time she looked at Agumon with this question of hers.

Floramon: I just don't know.

But then, one of the girls had an idea for Floramon.

Girl 2: I have an idea, Floramon.

A little curious, Floramon turned around and faced her.

Girl 2: Instead of moving in on Agumon, why not try and bring his human partner in with yours.

Floramon was shocked at first. But then she began to think about it more. Kim did admit to her that she had a crush on Lucas for sometime now, but it would be risky for her to show it.

Girl 1: That could work. We all know Kim has a crush on Lucas.

But, Floramon wasn't so sure about that plan.

Floramon: It could, but...

Girl 1: Think about. If their together, then your chances with Agumon are even greater then ever.

Thinking about that, she decided.

Floramon: OK then. But how do I do it?

Girl 2: Leave that to us. Besides, it just about time we got those two together.

Managing to get to Kim, they pulled her away from Lucas and the other's.

Girl 1: Can we talk to you for a minute, Kim?

Kim: I guess so.

They pulled her away from the others, and now Lucas was curious about what their talking about over there.

Lucas: Hey guys, what do ya think their talking about?

Mike: If you ask me, Lucas, I think it's about you.

Lucas just jumped at what Mike just said to him.

Lucas: You can't be serious?

But by the look on his face, Mike was serious.

Mike: OK, look Lucas, your talking to us, your two closes friends. Stop acting and just tell us how you feel.

Lucas: Feel about what?

James: You know that answer.

First, Lucas was in shock about that. But then, Lucas turned around and looked directly at Kim, and then his feeling finally started to come through. After everything Agumon said to him about this, he was finally starting to think he was right all along.

Mike: You like her, don't you?

At first, he was a little shy about it to tell them. But now...

Lucas: Even if I did, I don't know what to do.

But of course, Mike and James had the answer for that one.

James: You been friends with her since the 1st grade, Lucas. You and her know so much about each other.

Mike: Besides, if you really like her that much, be a man, go up to her, and ask her out on a date or something.

James: Your a teenager now, and you have the chance to ask her.

Lucas then just looked at Kim again while she was still chatting with the other girls. And then he took a deep breath.

Lucas: Alright then. You guys are right. Time for me to finally ask her.

Now that brought a smile to Mike and James.

Mike: That's it.

James: You got this, Lucas.

With a look of confidence in his eye's, he began to walk over towards Kim. But then, Agumon saw something.

Agumon: Um... Lucas!

Now that look on Lucas's face faded as he turned around to see the giant spider on the top of their School building.

Dokugumon: Hello, humans!

Everyone began to scream in terror as they ran back into the School building. However, Lucas and other stayed outside with Agumon and Floramon.

Floramon: Great, just what we needed today.

Kim: Another Digimon attack.

Dokugumon began to jump down in front of the six of them.

Mike: That is one big bug.

James: The one time I forget to bring my bug spray.

Dokugumon slowly took one step at a time towards them.

Agumon: Lucas!

Lucas: I know.

Lucas pulled out his orange digivice, and was now reading the information on this Digimon on the holographic screen.

Lucas: That Digimon is called Dokugumon. She's a champion level insect Digimon. Her webs are known to be very sticky.

Agumon: Then we better avoid those webs.

Agumon and Floramon got closer to do battle with Dokugumon. But Dokugumon was not impressed by this.

Dokugumon: You weaklings think you can defeat me!?

Floramon: We can try!

Agumon: Let's get her!

Kim pulled out her light green digivice, but then Lucas jumped in.

Lucas: Wait a minute, we can't make them digivolve here. What if Mr. Drake or anyone else sees them.

Just then, Mr. Drake was shown running and screaming in the School building through the window.

Mr. Drake: SPIDER!

Mike: No I think your good.

James: Kick this overgrown spider's butt!

They both then pulled out their digivice's and pointed them at their partners. Then both Agumon and Floramon started to glow.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Both Greymon and Sunflowmon were now looking Dokugumon in the face.

Dokugumon: So you digivolved, big deal! You don't know what I can do.

Sunflowmon: Then why not show us already.

Dokugumon: Very well!

Dokugumon jumped and was heading straight for Sunflowmon. However, Greymon got in the way and pushed her back to the ground.

Greymon: Oh no you don't!

Dokugumon: GAH! Why you!

Sunflowmon couldn't help but smile at Greymon for doing that.

Sunflowmon: Thanks, Greymon.

Greymon: No problem.

Remembering what the others told her, Sunflowmon couldn't help but be amazed by Greymon's strength.

Dokugumon: That's how you wanna play, then take this! Poison Cobweb!

Dokugumon shot a venomous blast out at Greymon and he took the attack because it was to wide to dodge.

Lucas: Oh no!

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Sunflowmon: Greymon!

Kim: Quick, help him!

Sunflowmon took of into the air and launched her attack at Dokugumon.

Sunflowmon: Nobody hurts Greymon on my watch. Sunshine Beam!

Dokugumon just jumped out of the way from the attack.

Dokugumon: HA! You missed me!

Eveyone was just in shock about Dokugumon's agility.

Lucas: She's faster then we thought.

Kim: She wasn't kidding about her abilities.

Then, Greymon manage to snap out of that last attack, and began to run at Dokugumon.

Greymon: My turn! Horn Impulse!

Seeing the attack coming, Dokugumon moved away and was crawling again on the building.

Lucas: After her!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

Sunflowmon: I'm on it!

Sunflowmon began to float in the air after Dokugumon. But when she got to the top of the building, she couldn't find her.

Sunflowmon: Where is she? I know I saw her go up here.

Behind Sunflowmon, Dokugumon launched a web out of her mouth at her.

Dokugumon: Gotcha now! Poison Thread!

Sunflowmon turned around only to be hit by the sticky webs, and then she fell towards the ground.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAHH!

She landed down hard. Then Kim ran up to her.

Kim: Oh no, Sunflowmon!

Kim was starting to get a little to close to Dokugumon's web around Sunflowmon.

Sunflowmon: Kim, don't touch the webs!

However, Kim accidently touched them, and now she was stuck.

Kim: Oops. I'm stuck!

Lucas saw Kim was stuck, and he had to go help her.

Lucas: Kim! Hang on! I'm coming!

But then Dokugumon jumped down and landed near Lucas.

Dokugumon: Oh no you don't!

Kim: Lucas, look out!

Lucas: Oh no..!

Then Greymon appeared from behind and launched his fireball at Dokugumon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack hit Dokugumon, sending her to the other side of the field, then Lucas continued to run towards Kim.

Dokugumon: Your gonna pay you overgrown lizard! HA!

While Greymon was dealing with Dokugumon, Lucas manage to get to Kim.

Lucas: Kim, hold on, i'll getcha out of there soon.

Lucas tried to pull her out, but it wasn't working. Meanwhile, Dokugumon manage to push Greymon out of the way and was heading toward Lucas and Kim.

Mike: Um... guys!

James: She coming back!

Greymon: Not for long!

Before Dokugumon could reach them, Greymon began to charge at Dokugumon. But then she fired another web at Greymon.

Dokugumon: Poison Thread!

But Greymon manage to avoid attack. However, it was now heading for Lucas and Kim.

Kim: Lucas, watch out!

Lucas turned around to see the web coming towards them, and it hits both him and Kim..

Lucas: (Gasps)...

Mike and James: Lucas!

They both landed near the building walls, and now they were stuck there like fly's. With Sunflowmon down, and Lucas and Kim stuck, Greymon had to take on Dokugumon all by himself now.

Dokugumon: You may be strong, but I have speed!

Dokugumon then jumped out of the way before Greymon could get her.

Greymon: Get back here, you!

Dokugumon: (Laughs)...

Dokugumon just kept jumping from place to place, while Greymon just kept trying to hit her.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Greymon kept on attacking, but Dokugumon just kept on moving.

Mike: Oh come on!

James: Why won't she stop moving!?

The attacks just kept on missing, and Dokugumon kept on taunting poor Greymon. Meanwhile, Lucas and Kim can only watch this with Sunflowmon stuck close to them as well. At this point, it was gonna take a miracle for them.

Lucas: This is bad.

Kim: If Greymon can't stop her, then we're finished.

Thinking about the worst case scenario, Lucas then decided now would be a better time then never.

Lucas: If that's the case, Kim, there's something I want to tell you.

Kim just then looked at Lucas.

Kim: Can't it wait? Now doesn't look like the best time.

But after she said that, Dokugumon hit Greymon with another attack.

Dokugumon: Poison Cobweb!

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAHH!

Greymon just fell back and Dokugumon only laughed at him.

Lucas: Yeah, I think now might be the only time. If Greymon can't stop her, then I might as well say it now.

Kim knew Lucas could be right. So she decided to listen.

Kim: Okay then.

Lucas took a deep breath, and faced Kim in the face.

Lucas: Kim, the truth is... for awhile now... I... always liked you.

Kim was in shock to hear this. She always liked Lucas, but she never thought Lucas actually liked her back.

Lucas: I really do like you, Kim. I just never been brave enough to tell you until now. If been trying to hide it for a long time, but ever since Agumon showed up, I guess... thinks actually... well... you know.

Hearing this, Kim wanted to tell him the truth about her feelings to Lucas.

Kim: Well then, the truth is with me... I liked you from the beginning.

Lucas was in shock. He had a strange feeling, but never that far from Kim.

Kim: Of course, I was young at the time, but somehow, I had this strange feeling about you every time. It was... complicated. Because I was young at time. But something about you... I just didn't know what to say.

Lucas was so glad to hear this. He began to show a smile on his face.

Lucas: Well then, in that case, Kim... if we get out of this, do you wanna go out on a date with me?

Kim was silent for a few seconds and then she showed a smile on her face.

Kim: You don't know how long I waited for you to ask me that.

Overcome with joy inside, Lucas then closed his eye's.

Lucas: Well in that case, time to make that come true! Greymon!

He opened his eye's and looked directly at Greymon. And with a mighty roar, Greymon began to charge at Dokugumon again.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Dokugumon: You don't learn do you! Poison Cobweb!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The fireball was strong enough to actually cut through the poisonous attack.

Dokugumon: What!?

Greymon: My turn! Horn Impulse!

Lucas: Do it now, Greymon!

Trying to get away, Dokugumon was eventually caught by Greymon, and she was now looking her defeat in the face. Then Greymon's attack just hit her square on. He threw her up in the air with his mighty horn and began to release one more fireball at Dokugumon.

Greymon: Goodbye! Nova Blast!

Knowing she couldn't escape, Dokugumon just took the attack.

Dokugumon: THIS CAN'T BE! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She then burst into data, and then Greymon started to absorb the data. Once he was finished, all of Dokugumon's webs started to vanish around Sunflowmon and then Lucas and Kim.

Lucas: Thank goodness.

Kim fell to the ground, but Lucas extended his arm out and gave her a hand up.

Lucas: Need a hand?

Now where did Kim see this before?

Kim: (Laughs)...

Kim took his hand and Lucas pulled her up.

Kim: Thanks.

Lucas: So, about that date.

They both just started laughing at the fact. They finally told each other how they really feel. However, Mike and James were just starting to burst into tears about this.

Mike: Would ya look at that. Our little Lucas is growing up.

James: Now if only we can grow up.

Both Agumon and Floramon, now back to their rookie forms, were just watching all of this.

Agumon: I knew it. Lucas really did like Kim all along.

Floramon: You know, Agumon, I had a feeling this would happen eventually with them.

They just looked at each other for a few seconds, and then...

Floramon: By the way, since their going on a date...

Agumon: You wanna go out on one, too?

Floramon just jumped with her eye's wide opened.

Floramon: Wha... what!?

Agumon: Come on, Floramon, I know you wanted to go on a date with me, too.

Floramon was still surprised by that.

Floramon: But... when did you..?

Agumon: Let's just say, I figured it out. (Laughs)...

Floramon was a little red in the face, but she couldn't help but to laugh with him. While Lucas and Kim couldn't help but laugh at Mike and James. Looks like everyone does get a happy ending. Well, not everyone.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was sensing that Dokugumon has failed her task. But he didn't truly care. He manage to get those humans off his trail for a little while, as he continued to work on his strange device.

Dexmon: I knew Dokugumon couldn't do the job. But it doesn't matter to me. As long as those humans don't figure out my plans, everything will be fine. For me that is. (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

**HERMAN PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas and Agumon were heading towards the park where Kim and Floramon were waiting. Lucas was dressed in some stylish looking clothes, while Agumon was still wearing his disguise.

Agumon: By the way Lucas, why do they call it a double date?

Lucas: Let me see, it's because there are two dates going on at the same time.

Now Agumon understood what a double date means.

Agumon: Oh, I get it now.

As they were talking, Kim and Floramon were waiting for them near the pond bench.

Kim: There you guys are.

Lucas: Sorry to keep you waiting, Kim.

Kim was dressed a little more stylish as well as they both just sat next to each other.

Lucas: By the way, I brought that basket of food.

Kim: Oh good, you remembered.

Lucas: I wasn't gonna forget.

Of course, Agumon and Floramon wanted to know if they got anything too.

Agumon: And what about us?

Floramon: Hope you didn't forget about us.

Lucas: Don't worry you guys. There's enough in here for all of us.

He then pulled out all the stuff that was inside the basket. Now they all enjoying there fantastic night with one another.

Lucas: So I guess, things are gonna be a little different from now on, huh.

Kim: Is that bad?

Lucas: No. I think it's gonna be amazing.

Meanwhile, Agumon and Floramon were just having a good time as well with their side.

Floramon: By the way, Agumon.

Agumon: Yeah?

Floramon just had a look on her face. She was thinking about something.

Floramon: I wanted to give you a little something, from me.

Agumon: What is it?

Out of nowhere, Floramon just kissed Agumon on the cheek, and now Agumon was just turning red in the cheeks again.

Floramon: That's my gift to you. A little something to thank you for saving me today. You brave Digimon.

Agumon was just now in a daze after that.

Agumon: I... I... I... (Faints)...

As usual, Agumon couldn't handle it.

Floramon: (Laughs)...

Lucas couldn't help but laugh along with Kim and Floramon.

Lucas: (Laughs)... Wow, aren't you something, Agumon.

Kim: Floramon, I told you that was gonna be a little much for Agumon to handle.

Floramon couldn't help but laugh at that.

Floramon: I couldn't help it. I just thought he deserved it is all.

All: (Laughs)...

Everyone just continued laughing, while Agumon was just passed out in a daze. But while they were laughing, a strange shadow was lurking around them, watching their every move.

?: Laugh it up while you can. Soon you will all know the true meaning of the word "fear". Because very soon, there will be nothing left to laugh about.

The mysterious figure was just showing off his dark red eye as he then vanishes into the trees. What could this mysterious figure want? And why does his voice sound so familiar?

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, DIGITAL WORLD**

Somewhere in the high mountain tops of the Digital World, another battle was taking place. One of the creatures was a dragon like creature wearing full body armor. While the other one was blue two legged creature wearing gold armor. It seems however, that the golden armor warrior was winning the fight.

?: It's over. Maildramon. There's nowhere for you to run now.

The dragon known as Maildramon looked at his opponent.

Maildramon: Your right, there is nowhere for me to run to anymore. I'm impressed, Magnamon.

The gold armor creature known as Magnamon was inching closer towards his weaken opponent.

Magnamon: Now return what you stolen. Hand back the Digi-Egg of Miracles that you absorbed.

Maildramon: Funny. You used one just to catch little old me.

Magnamon was starting to get a little angry at him for saying that.

Magnamon: I had to use it. It was the only way for me to stop you.

Maildramon: Stop me. I don't think so.

Magnamon was a little shock to Maildramon coming back on his feet again.

Maildramon: Without that Digi-Egg's power, your nothing! Lightning Spear!

Maildramon shot a lightning bolt out from his top horns and it struck Magnamon with full force.

Magnamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Magnamon was caught off guard by that attack, and he fell to the ground hard. Then the power of the Digi-Egg he absorbed began to disappear from him, and then he turned into a small blue creature.

Maildramon: Like I said, without that digi-egg, your nothing but a weakling. To bad you can't digivolve normally. Poor little you. (Laughs)...

Then he just took off into the sky and left the little creature in a lot of pain.

?: Mail... dramon...

The little creature just passed out. A few seconds rolled by after Maildramon left. Then, out of nowhere, he was slowly being lifted up into the sky by a digital gate.

?: Uh..?

When he got inside the gate, he was gone. What was that little creature? And why did a digital gate take him?

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was still keeping tracks on everyone. But then, something started to pop up on his computer screen. It was an image of another Digimon heading into the real world.

Grand Master: That's strange. Another one seems to be drawn towards the human world. Not a wild one, but it seem that this one was selected by choice.

He began to start pressing on his computer keypad. And he started to think...

Grand Master: Maybe, just maybe. There might be Digimon that just randomly go to the human world, but then there must be Digimon that are selected to go to the human world

He then started to lay back in his chair and began to ponder on this.

Grand Master: If i'm right, and i'm mostly am. This means that the next generation is slowly being assembled. That can only mean...

As he thinks on the subject, his eye's opened back up.

Grand Master: That evil creature has returned.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas and Agumon just got back from their night with Kim and Floramon. They both just went to their room and just decided to lay down in bed, thinking about the wonderful time they just had.

Lucas: I never would have thought... that would be so amazing.

However, Agumon couldn't believe that Floramon kissed him on the his cheek like that.

Agumon: I can't believe Floramon did that.

Lucas just started to laugh at that.

Lucas: Hey come on, Agumon. Your just lucky she did that.

Now Agumon was confused by that.

Agumon: You think so?

Lucas: It's not everyday you get something like that. (Laughs)...

While he was laughing, Agumon couldn't help but to keep thinking about it more. Meanwhile, Mrs. Blake and Mr. Blake were talking about how their son finally got his first date.

Mr. Blake: He really is growing up.

Mrs. Blake: He's growing so much faster ever since Agumon came.

Mr. Blake was really glad for Lucas.

Mr. Blake: Maybe it's for the best.

Of course, Mrs. Blake couldn't help it. She didn't like the fact, but she knew her son was gonna eventually grow up. Robert on the other hand was looking outside his window and wishing. Thinking about how Lucas and Agumon are always together, he wanted a Digimon now more then anything.

Robert: (Sighs)... I wish it can happen to me. I really would like to have a Digimon partner to. I don't care who, just someone I can really be friends with. Just like my brother did with Agumon.

But as Robert said that, just outside in the backyard, a digital gate secretly opened up and that little blue creature fell right out of it. It started to slowly open it's eye's, but it was still so injured from battling Maildramon, he couldn't keep himself awake.

?: Where... am... I?

Not having the strength, he just passed out again. Who is this strange little creature? And why did he come?

* * *

To be continued...


	14. Episode 14: The New Digimon in Town

_**Episode 14: The New Digimon in Town**_

_**Another Digimon has landed in the real world. But this one finds itself partnered with Lucas's little brother, Robert. Is this a good thing or a bad thing for a 9 year old boy? Meanwhile, Dexmon makes more trouble for everyone when he sends out... Maildramon.**_

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The sun was slowly starting to rise while Lucas, Agumon, and everyone were still asleep. However, Mrs. Blake was out in the backyard trying to get a little bit of flowering her plants before anyone woke up. But she didn't expect anything to be out in the bushes in the backyard.

Mrs. Blake: What the. What is this?

She was looking at a strange blue creature that was past out on the grass in front of her. She then went back inside to wake up everyone.

Mrs. Blake: Everyone, quick! Wake up!

Mrs. Blake then ran into everyone's room. Including Lucas and Agumon.

Mrs. Blake: You two especially! Wake up!

Lucas and Agumon just quickly got out of bed when they heard her and they ran into the living room where they see Lucas's Dad, Robert, Lucas's Mom, and then this strange creature on their living room couch. Mrs. Blake was able to bring it inside before she started screaming at everyone.

Mr. Blake: What is this thing?

Mrs. Blake: I don't know. I found it this morning while I was trying to plant some flowers in the backyard.

Lucas and Agumon then went up towards the creature.

Agumon: I have a feeling... that this is another Digimon.

Lucas: Let's just find out. The digivice can explain.

Lucas got out his orange digivice and began to read the information on this creature.

Lucas: Well what do you know, you were right, Agumon. This little guy is called Veemon. A rookie level Digimon. Don't worry everyone. He's not dangerous at all. In fact, it says here that he's a nice Digimon.

Agumon: Veemon are known to be nice.

That made Mr. Blake feel a little more relieved at all of this.

Mr. Blake: Well at least we don't have to worry about him attacking us anytime soon.

While everyone was still thinking about why this Digimon was here, Robert just started to get a little closer to the passed out Veemon. He remembered what he said last night before he went to sleep.

Robert: It happened. My wish actually came true.

Everyone was in shock to hear what little Robert just said.

Agumon: A wish?

Lucas: What wish?

Everyone couldn't believe that Robert made a wish about this.

Mr. Blake: You mean to tell us, Robert, that you wished for this thing to come here.

Robert just nod his head at his mother.

Robert: Yeah. I think so.

Yet, Agumon was curious about that.

Agumon: But why?

Robert was silenced for a moment. But then he answered.

Robert: Well... watching you and Lucas together, it made me wish that I could have a Digimon partner, too. I just wanted a friend like Lucas has.

Everyone in the room was just looked at little Robert. But Lucas and Agumon got a little closer to him.

Lucas: I understand how you feel, Robert. But that doesn't mean that Veemon is your Digimon partner.

Robert: But he could be.

Agumon just started to question this a little more.

Agumon: Actually, Lucas, remember what happened with Kim. She eventually got Floramon to be her Digimon partner.

Thinking back, Lucas agreed with that.

Lucas: That's true. So maybe it could happen.

Robert: I know it can happen.

But then, Veemon's eye's started to open up.

Mrs. Blake: Boys, look. I think he's finally waking up.

As Veemon slowly opened his eye's, he was looking at everyone in the room.

Veemon: OK. Have I died and gone to digital heaven.

But his answer was no as everyone shook their heads at that question.

Veemon: AH!

And all of a sudden, Veemon just jumped out and started running towards the screen door, unaware that it was glass. He then ran right into it.

Lucas: He doesn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed now is he.

Agumon: Veemon are not always that bright. But they do have their moments.

Robert was the only one brave enough to run towards Veemon.

Robert: Hey, are you okay?

Veemon's head was a little bruised, but he manage to regain his thoughts.

Veemon: A little hit on the head hasn't stopped me before. Wait, who are you?

Robert: I'm, Robert.

Veemon was a little confused, but then he began to wonder.

Veemon: Wait a minute. Are you by any chance a human?

Robert: Yep.

Now Veemon was in shock to hear that. If there was a human near him, that only means that he is where he thinks he is.

Veemon: If your a human, that only means... that this must be the human world.

He looked outside the living room screen door, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Veemon: I can't believe it. I'm actually in the human world.

But then, everyone else started to walk towards him and Robert.

Agumon: And that's not all. Just wait until he see everything else outside.

Veemon was in shock to see another Digimon in the room with him.

Veemon: I don't believe it. I'm not the only one here.

Agumon: I've been here longer then you. So that means you might want to listen to me about this place.

Lucas: (Wait a minute. I know more then Agumon does. What's he saying?)

While Veemon was amazed to see Agumon here, he couldn't help but wonder why Agumon was here.

Veemon: Wait a minute, why are you here?

But then, Lucas walked up to Veemon.

Lucas: I think this might solve that question.

Lucas then showed Veemon his digivice. Then Veemon remembered the legend of how Digimon can come to the real world if they have a human partner.

Veemon: Is that... a digivice? That only means one thing...

Lucas: Veemon, I think you might be my little brother's Digimon partner.

In shock Veemon was. But Robert couldn't help but be overjoyed. However, Mrs. Blake and Mr. Blake was a little worried.

Mr. Blake: Hold on. First Lucas, and then Robert. That's it, I am taking the day off and going back to bed.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, are sure about that?

Lucas couldn't help but to be sure about it.

Lucas: It's the only way that Veemon is here in the first place.

Even though Mrs. Blake couldn't believe this, Mrs. Blake just had to accept it.

Mrs. Blake: If that's true... then, I better get some more grocery's then. (Laughs)...

Veemon got a little confused when he heard those words though.

Veemon: What?

After she said that, Robert just started to hug Veemon.

Robert: I can't believe this! I have a Digimon partner, too!

Veemon: Yeah but, you don't have a digivice yet.

Robert was snapped out of his thoughts, and knew that was true.

Lucas: He's got a point, Robert.

Veemon: Unless you have a digivice, I don't think I can be your...

But before he could finish that sentence, a light started to appear in front of him and Robert. Everyone else in the room couldn't believe that this is happening. The orb of light slowly descended towards Robert.

Agumon: No way.

Lucas: That's... a digivice. That can only mean...

Robert slowly reached for the digivice, and then the light disappeared. The digivice was shown to be the same as Lucas's digivice, only this one has a gold ring on it and gold color buttons. Robert just looked at it. And then a huge smile came across his face.

Robert: I can't believe it. My very own digivice!

Now Veemon was believing that Robert really was his human partner.

Veemon: I take that back then. I guess you are my human partner after all.

With a smile on both of their face's, the just hugged each other. However, Lucas and Agumon were still a little confused.

Lucas: I don't understand. How on earth did Veemon even show up anyway?

Agumon: Robert said that he wished for him to come. That might be a clue.

Lucas thought about it for a minute, and he was starting to believe it.

Lucas: You might be right.

Agumon: Aren't I always?

They just continued to look at Robert and Veemon, and even Mrs. Blake was a little glad for her little boy. However, Lucas and Agumon were still curious. And so was Mr. Blake.

Mr. Blake: Lucas, do you have any idea what's going on here?

Lucas: Not really. But, I might know someone that can figure this out. Dad, i'm gonna need a excuse to get out of School, same as Robert. Just for today.

Mr. Blake was surprised to hear this from Lucas.

Mr. Blake: What! Why exactly!?

Lucas: I know someone that can figure this out. Just trust me on this one.

Mr. Blake didn't like this idea. But he knew Lucas wouldn't lie about this sort of thing. And at this point, how could he not?

Mr. Blake: Well, alright. However, this better be good. Got it, mister?

Lucas: Don't worry, Dad. I got it.

Lucas and Agumon started walking toward Robert and Veemon.

Lucas: Robert, I need you and Veemon to come with us.

Agumon: We want you meet someone we know.

They were a little confused by that. But Robert and Veemon just went with it.

Robert: You mean I get out of School as well. Best day ever!

Veemon: I don't know what's going on, but I can't wait to find out.

Agumon then put on his disguise, and then Veemon was a little curious and confused at the same time.

Veemon: Why are you wearing that?

Agumon: Don't want anyone to notice me out there.

Lucas remembered that Veemon was gonna need a disguise as well.

Lucas: That reminds me. Veemon, you might want to put this on.

Lucas just handed him one of Robert's old jacket.

Robert: You might wanna put that on. You don't want anyone to see you out there and freak out.

Veemon: I guess your right about that.

After Veemon put on that old jacket, all four of them started to run out the front door and headed towards the city.

Robert: Where we going anyway?

Agumon: That's right, you haven't told us anything yet, Lucas.

Lucas just turned around and look at all of them with a smile.

Robert: Where are we going?

Lucas: Don't worry guys. You'll know when we get there.

But back at the house, Mister and Misses Blake couldn't help but watch them run off through their window.

Mrs. Blake: There they go.

Mr. Blake: Don't worry. They'll be back. They always come back.

* * *

**KYLE'S SCHOOL, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle was still worried about the strange feeling that Gabumon had yesterday. He was learning about whatever his teacher was teaching, but he kept his mind on what Gabumon said.

Kyle: (Maybe, just maybe.)

He started to stare out in the window near him.

Kyle: (If what Gabumon said is true, then what can we do to be ready for this mysterious threat among us?)

But then, Kyle's teacher gave Kyle a look that wanted him to pay attention.

Kyle: Um... sorry.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SKY, DIGITAL WORLD**

The dragon known as Maildramon was flying through the sky with his powerful wings. He stole the Digi-Egg of Miracles, golden armor digivolved, and now he thinks he owns the skies.

Maildramon: Oh yeah! With that no good Magnamon gone, i'm free!

He then did a back flip right in the air.

Maildramon: Alright! If I knew that this was the kinda power I can get from the Digi-Egg of Miracles, I would've stolen it years ago! (Laughs)...

But then, a digital portal opened up behind Maildramon and Dexmon was now looking at him through the portal.

Dexmon: Well, well, well. Look at you, Maildramon. You manage to become stronger with that power after all.

Maildramon turned around to see the Dexmon looking at him.

Maildramon: Look, I stole this power fair and square. You have no right to tell me anything whoever you are.

Dexmon: Oh yes, you took power that didn't belong to you. Though I am surprise you manage to sneak out of Armor Mountain with that power and got away with it. I must say, i'm impressed.

Maildramon was starting to get irritated already by Dexmon.

Maildramon: Just what do you want from me?

Dexmon: How would you like to use your power in a more... impressive way.

Curious now, Maildramon just had to ask.

Maildramon: Just what do you have in mind for me?

With Dexmon's glowing eye's, the portal started to get bigger on Maildramon.

Dexmon: Why don't you find out for yourself. Step right in, if you dare. (Evil Laugh)...

Then Dexmon just disappeared into his portal and Maildramon only looked at the new one if front of him.

Maildramon: Well then, let's just see what you have in store for me.

Maildramon just flew right into the portal and was now on his way to the human world.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade and Monodramon were just enjoying the day going by. But while they were relaxing in the alley way, they notice that Lucas and Agumon, along with Robert and Veemon approaching them.

Shade: Lucas? What are you doing?

All four of them just stopped right in front of Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas: Sorry to bug you, but we need to talk to you.

Shade was surprised by this. But then he looked to see that Robert had a Digimon right behind him.

Shade: Are you telling me that...

Monodramon: That Lucas's little brother has a Digimon partner now?

After Robert finally got his air back in his lungs, he looked up to see Shade and Monodramon are in front of them. And the moment he saw them, he remembered that time when they attacked Lucas and Agumon at their place.

Robert: What!? This guy!?

Lucas and Shade were shock to hear that. Lucas did knew that Robert remembered Shade and that he was going to freak out when he saw him again.

Lucas: Little brother, it's alright. We can trust him now.

But Robert didn't seem to like that fact. Meanwhile, Veemon was all confused.

Veemon: I don't know what's going on here.

Agumon: Maybe we should just explain everything to him already.

Lucas: Good point.

And then, they started to explain to Shade everything that happened that involved Veemon, and about how Robert made a wish about him coming here to the human world. But as Lucas went on, Shade was still surprised by this sudden encounter.

Shade: (Strange. You think these two would be in School. Wait a minute. Why are they not in School?)

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kim and the others were in Mr. Drake's classroom. She was wondering where Lucas was, and so was Floramon wondering where Agumon was. After the class was done, everyone went outside, and Mike and James were right behind Kim.

Kim: I don't understand. I thought Lucas was gonna show up today.

Mike: Maybe he got scared by the fact Mr. Drake would have glared at him again.

James: Or maybe he did something embarrassing on his date with you last night, and didn't have the guts to show up.

Still worried, Kim turned around and faced Mike and James.

Kim: I just thought we could hang out after School. Me and him.

Mike and James just had a smile on their faces about that.

James: I'm getting the feeling that you two had a good time last night.

And Kim only smiled at that question.

Kim: All I can say is... it was amazing.

Kim just now had a smile on her face. But then it went away when she still couldn't understand why Lucas didn't show up at School. But then, Floramon popped out of the bushes.

Floramon: You know, I was wondering where those two are. I really wanted to talk to Agumon again.

James started to think about why they weren't here today.

James: Maybe the two of them got sick or something.

Mike: I don't know about that. Lucas hardly ever gets sick. And even if he is, it's mostly because he failed a test or something.

James: But we didn't have a test yet.

Mike: Oh yeah, good point.

Kim just looked at the sky wondering where they are. And then she had an idea.

Kim: You know what, after School, Floramon, will go find them.

Floramon only smiled at that.

Floramon: I like that idea.

And of course, Mike and James wanted to come as well with their search.

Mike: And will come to.

James: Yeah.

She then turned around and faced to two of them and just agreed with them. After School, their gonna find Lucas and Agumon.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas, Robert, Agumon, and even Veemon are still face to face with Shade and Monodramon. Lucas thought that Shade would have a better understanding about why Veemon came to the human world. However, Robert still didn't like the fact that they were talking to the guy who almost got rid of Agumon. Shade noticed the expression on Robert's face, and he had to do something about it.

Shade: OK look. I know you don't like me, but believe me when I say, i'm sorry for what I did to your brother and Agumon.

Robert was still upset at him. But he could tell that Shade was really sorry for what he did when he looked at him.

Robert: Well, alright then. I forgive you.

Now Shade and Monodramon was relieved to hear that.

Monodramon: It's good to see that Shade is making friends with everyone again.

Shade: Not now, Monodramon.

They were all hiding the alley way of the city. Veemon was still surprised that there was another human with a Digimon partner in the human world.

Veemon: Just how many of you guys have Digimon partners around here?

On the other hand, Shade was still curious about Veemon.

Shade: So let me get this straight. Your little brother made a wish last night, and then Veemon showed up the night after?

Lucas: That's the whole story in a nut shell.

Still a little curious, Shade looked a little closer at Robert and Veemon.

Shade: And how do you know for sure that Robert is Veemon's human partner?

Agumon: Because Robert got a digivice.

Shocked at this, Shade couldn't believe it.

Shade: Is it true, Robert?

Robert: Yes. See.

Robert then showed Shade his gold color digivice, and Shade couldn't believe his eye's.

Shade: Yep. That's all the prove right there.

Monodramon knew what this means.

Monodramon: You know what that means right.

Shade: Another comrade among us.

However, Lucas just jumped at that subject.

Lucas: Oh no! I am not letting my little brother get into danger with Digimon.

Then Robert and Veemon jumped in as well on that subject.

Robert: But big brother...

Veemon: You got to remember that i'm here for him. If anything happens, i'll protect him.

But Lucas wasn't convinced at all about that.

Lucas: Do you really think you can protect him!? You can't digivolve yet, so how can you protect my little brother!?

Veemon then got a depressed look on his face after hearing that. He knew Lucas was right. But Agumon thought that was a little harsh.

Agumon: Lucas, don't you think your being a little harsh on Veemon.

Lucas: I'm speaking the truth here.

And now Shade and Monodramon got in the subject.

Shade: But Lucas, remember, Veemon has a human partner, that means he can eventually digivolve.

Lucas: Oh yeah! When?

Shade: I don't know. Things take time.

Robert looked at his digivice, and then he looked up at his big brother.

Robert: Even if he can't digivolve yet, he's still my partner, Lucas.

Shocked to hear this, Lucas just looked at his little brother.

Lucas: But Robert...

Then Veemon looked up at Lucas again.

Veemon: I know I can't now, but give me a chance. I'll prove that I can protect Robert from anything.

Agumon then looked up at Lucas.

Agumon: Come on, Lucas. At least give him a chance to prove himself.

Monodramon: He can if you let him try.

Pondering about it, Lucas then eventually decided.

Lucas: OK then. If something ever happens, you better prove yourself. Alright, Veemon. I'm trusting you with protecting my little brother when me and Agumon aren't around.

Robert: Now your starting to sound like Dad.

Veemon just nod his head at Lucas and smiled at him.

Veemon: I promise.

Lucas: Good. I'm counting on you.

Robert: Thanks big brother. For giving him a chance.

Now Shade started to walk closer to Robert and Veemon.

Shade: Robert, can I see your digivice for a minute?

Robert: OK. But I want it back.

Shade: Don't worry. I just wanna look at it.

Shade inspected the digivice closely, and he confirmed it was a real digivice connected to Veemon.

Monodramon: Well?

Shade: It's the real deal alright. This digivice belongs with your little brother.

He handed back the digivice to Robert.

Agumon: It's always nice to see another Digimon around. In fact, with Veemon around, and he is partnered with Robert, that means more players on the game console at your place, Lucas.

Now Veemon was a little confused at that.

Veemon: What's a game console?

Lucas, Robert and Agumon just laughed at that.

Lucas: (Laughs)... Oh don't worry, Veemon.

Agumon: You'll find out soon.

Veemon still had a confused look on his face. However, Shade was still thinking about how Veemon came to this world.

Shade: (It's strange. He said that his little brother made a wish. Could it be that our feelings about the Digimon are the key to bringing them to this world?)

Monodramon looked up at his human partner, and he could tell what he was thinking again.

Monodramon: (There he goes again.)

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The School bell finally rang, and Kim and the others were now about to exit the School grounds. And with Floramon in Kim's arms, pretending to act like a stuff animal again, they headed out to find Lucas and Agumon.

Kim: OK, let's go find them.

Mike and James: Yeah!

They all started running down the streets to the city area. But Floramon couldn't help but wonder why exactly Mike and James are coming.

Floramon: Why are we bringing them with us again?

Kim: I don't really know why. Oh well, it doesn't matter.

Floramon still didn't understand. But she knew they would be good help at least.

Floramon: Good point.

Floramon then returned to not moving again and they continued to run down the streets.

James: He thinks he can ditch us that easily.

Mike: Will just see about that.

* * *

**OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After School was over, Kyle was enjoying sometime to himself with Gabumon at one of the cafe's in the town. Gabumon was wearing a jacket with a hood covering himself from being notice in public.

Gabumon: It's a good thing Lucas told us about this little disguise idea.

Kyle was on the other side of the table having a little soda.

Kyle: Good thing. Otherwise you would have been waiting out in the bushes again.

Gabumon: Not that I don't like hiding. I just like the fact that I can actually see the world for myself, and nobody even knows it's me.

Kyle just laughed a little at what Gabumon just said. He knew it was true.

Kyle: (Laughs)... Well, at least you can now go around and not get spotted. Just don't wonder off anywhere without me, alright.

Gabumon: Not a problem. I wouldn't know what to do if I got lost anyway.

Just then, the T.V. in the cafe started showing the news report on the attacks in the city for the past two weeks.

Kyle: Great. There showing the attacks again on the news.

Gabumon: How long are they gonna keep showing this?

Kyle: It's the media, Gabumon. They never stop unless there's something more interesting to show to the public.

All of a sudden, a strange girl walked over towards Kyle. She was around his age with brown hair, wearing a yellow shirt with blue shorts and has red and white sneakers. She also has a camera around her and a badge that said "Photographer" on it.

Kyle: Oh great. What do you want now, Jessica?

Jessica: Just thought I come and see what your doing here is all.

Kyle gave a look to Gabumon to hide down.

Jessica: Who's he?

Kyle: Nobody I know of. But seriously, why are you here?

Jessica then picked up her camera.

Jessica: Just thought maybe I could see what kind of things I can find around here for the School paper.

Kyle: Like anything interesting ever happens in this old town.

Jessica: With all the recent attacks from monsters in the city, I know there's gonna be something.

Kyle just rolled his eye's at that. Then all of a sudden, his light blue digivice started to go off.

Kyle: H,m..?

Jessica: What's that you got there?

Kyle just puts both hands on his digivice to cover it from her.

Kyle: It's none of your business.

Jessica just gave a pout look on her face at Kyle and just walked off.

Jessica: You think you can hide stuff, but I always uncover the truth, Kyle. Remember that!

She then walked out of the cafe.

Kyle: That girl I swear.

Gabumon: Good thing she left or she would have seen the digivice.

Remembering that, Kyle picked up his digivice and saw it was giving a Digimon signal in the area.

Kyle: Oh no. Another one is coming.

Gabumon: Where?

Kyle: It saying... right here!

Outside in the old town streets, Jessica was near the street lights as the digital portal started to open up in the middle of the intersection.

Jessica: What the!?

Then, Maildramon walked out of the portal and began to rampage with his power over the town.

Maildramon: So this is the human world. Finally someplace where I can really use my power!

He then stomped on one of the cars. Jessica was trying to go for her camera to take pictures. But she was to afraid to take 'em.

Jessica: I said I wanted to take some pictures about the monster attacks. But this is crazy!

She dropped her camera and began to run away. Meanwhile, Kyle and Gabumon exited the cafe to see Maildramon on the rampage in the town.

Gabumon: Oh boy. He's a big one alright.

Kyle: Let's see what the digivice tells us.

Kyle began to read the info on his digivice, and he dose not like the info he is reading.

Kyle: Oh no. That Digimon is called Maildramon. A golden armor level Digimon.

Gabumon: I've heard of those. Their stronger then a regular armor level.

Kyle: Either way, we gotta stop him.

Maildramon was still making damage. But then he caught sight of Kyle and Gabumon.

Maildramon: Oh look, fresh meat for the grinder.

Kyle: Gabumon!

Gabumon: I know!

Kyle pulled out his digivice and pointed it at Gabumon as he now began to glow.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

Garurumon jumped on one of the nearby building rooftops and looked directly at Maildramon.

Garurumon: Enough, Maildramon! You caused enough damage here already!

Maildramon heard Garurumon and he looked directly at him as well.

Maildramon: Oh really? What do you think your gonna do about it?

Garurumon started to growl. But Maildramon was still not impressed.

Kyle: Do it, Garurumon! Teach this guy a lesson.

Garurumon: Right!

Garurumon then jumped down and leaped towards Maildramon. But then Maildramon used his head to push Garurumon back.

Maildramon: What was that? Come on, show me some spice.

Garurumon: You want spice? I'll give you spice!

Garurumon jumped in the air and unleashed his attack on Maildramon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The attack landed head on at Maildramon.

Kyle: Nice Garurumon! Let's see him mock that.

But when the attack was done, Maildramon was still standing there like nothing happened to him at all.

Maildramon: Oh i'm sorry, was that suppose to be a threat?

Kyle and Garurumon were just in shock to hear that from Maildramon. Garurumon's best attack didn't do anything to this giant golden armor creature.

Garurumon: That was my best attack, and it didn't do anything to him.

Kyle: This guy is way to powerful for us to handle alone.

But in the far off corner of the building near Kyle, a strange shadow was lurking around and watching their battle with Maildramon.

?: Look's like Dexmon brought out a big one this time. This really should heat things up with those humans and their Digimon pets.

Then the shadow just vanished into thin air. Meanwhile, Garurumon was still in shock about his last attack.

Kyle: Garurumon, don't just stand there!

Maildramon: If he's not gonna move, then i'll make one for him!

Maildramon just spin around and hit Garurumon with his armored tail sending him flying to the nearby building.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Kyle: Garurumon!

Garurumon hit the building with a lot of force. But Maildramon started to charge at him.

Maildramon: I'm not done yet people!

Maildramon was now charging something in his top horn on his head.

Maildramon: Lightning Spear!

He shot a jolt of electricity out at Garurumon, and not being able to move in time, he took the attack head on.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: Garurumon!

After the attack was done, Garurumon just turned right back into Gabumon. Kyle just started running up towards his fallen partner.

Kyle: Gabumon! Are you okay?

Gabumon was very bruised, but he still manage to open his eye's and look at Kyle.

Gabumon: I'm fine. That last attack really packed a punch. There was nothing I could do.

Kyle: Just take it easy, OK.

Kyle tried to help Gabumon up while Maildramon was laughing at the two of them.

Maildramon: (Laughs)... Is this the best you two got? What a shame.

Kyle with rage in his face, looked back at Maildramon.

Kyle: If the other's were here with us you wouldn't be laughing like that!

Now Maildramon was a little curious about the others.

Maildramon: Are you saying there other Digimon with humans here?

Kyle: That's right pal. If they were here with us, we would cream you.

But that only got Maildramon very interested.

Maildramon: Interesting. Maybe I should go see them for myself.

Kyle now had a shocked look on his face. He knew what Maildramon was planning to do now.

Kyle: You wouldn't dare.

Maildramon: Oh I would. This little place was getting boring already. I'll just go set my sights on that big city way over yonder. (Laughs)...

Maildramon began to spread his wings and started to fly in the air towards the city.

Kyle: No! Come back here!

However he didn't listen to him and he just kept on flying towards the city. Now Kyle was getting a little worried about the other's in the city.

Gabumon: I'm sorry... Kyle.

Kyle: It's alright, Gabumon. You tried your best.

Kyle then looked back at the city in the far distance.

Kyle: I just hope the other's can handle this monster now. Good luck you guys. Your gonna need it.

Kyle then began to pick up Gabumon and started to walk back to his place.

Gabumon: Thanks, Kyle.

Kyle: Don't worry, Gabumon. I won't let anything happen to you. That I swear.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was still working on the strange device, then he was beginning to wonder if sending out Maildramon in the human world was a good idea.

Dexmon: Hmm... maybe it was a little extreme to send out such a power house to the human world like that.

He then began to look up.

Dexmon: Oh well. If he can get rid of those humans and their Digimon for me, he can do whatever he wants. As long as I get what I want in the end, nothing else matters to me.

Dexmon then continued to work on his device. What could he possible be making?

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas, Robert, and their Digimon partner were walking down the street after talking with Shade about the fact that Veemon came to the human world. Then they notice Kim, Floramon, Mike and James coming toward them.

All: Lucas!

Lucas and Robert smiled when they saw them coming.

Lucas: Hey guys! Over here!

They walked up to him and they couldn't believe their eye's. They were looking at Robert and Veemon under Robert's old jacket.

Kim: No way. Your little brother got a Digimon partner as well.

Mike: What!

James: Oh come on! Him too!?

Robert was a little shocked at them, but then he manage to get over it.

Veemon: The name's Veemon. Nice to meet ya.

Kim: Hello there, Veemon. I'm Kim.

Then Floramon began to move and jumped down near Veemon and Agumon.

Floramon: And i'm Floramon. Nice to meet you.

Then Lucas was introduce Mike and James behind Kim.

Lucas: And this is Mike and James.

Mike and James: Yo.

After they finished introducing each other to Veemon, Lucas then explained everything to them about why Veemon came here.

James: Great, first Lucas, and then Kim, now Lucas's little brother.

Mike: Don't worry man. It's bound to happen to us eventually. I hope.

Everyone just laughed at that. Then Lucas and Kim looked at each other.

Lucas: Sorry I didn't come to School today, Kim.

Kim: It's alright. By the way, last night was amazing.

Lucas: It sure was.

Floramon was also thinking about last night with Agumon of course.

Floramon: By the way, Agumon. Were you thinking of me the whole time after last night?

Agumon just got a little red at that.

Agumon: Uh...

Veemon and Robert started to laugh at poor Agumon.

Robert: Well, well.

Veemon: Oh boy, somebody has a fan

But Floramon just continued to give Agumon a cute look on her face.

Floramon: He sure does, Veemon.

Agumon: I... uh...

Robert was now talking to Lucas and the others about Veemon.

Robert: I don't really understand it myself. But i'm glad Veemon's here.

Kim: Just like what happened with me and Floramon.

Though, Mike and James were still wishing it would happen to them.

Mike: One day, we will have our chance.

James: I hope.

Robert: Cheer up you guys. It can happen. I mean, it happened to me.

Everyone just began to laugh again at those two.

James: Why are we always the one's being laughed at?

Mike: I don't know. But does it matter?

James: I guess not.

Then Lucas began to wonder about something.

Lucas: You know guys. If Robert made a wish to have Veemon with him, maybe you guys might just get lucky after all.

Mike and James just looked at him with their eye's wide open.

Mike: Don't be lying to us man.

James: Yeah, that wouldn't be cool at all.

Lucas: Uh...

The Digimon just looked at Lucas's situation that he made on his own again. He just backed up with Mike and James took a step closer to him each time.

Agumon: And there he goes making trouble for himself again.

Veemon: Does he always do that?

Floramon: Kim told me that he sometimes does.

Agumon: I think it's more then that.

Then they just started laughing at Lucas's little problem with Mike and James. Robert and Kim on the other hand were watching the the three Digimon getting along with each other.

Robert: It's nice to see them getting along.

Kim: Agumon and Floramon normally get along with any nice Digimon like Veemon.

Robert: Yeah.

He still continued to look at the three of them.

Robert: I'm just glad that I finally got a real Digimon partner of my own. I hope me and Veemon really become good friends like Lucas and Agumon are.

Kim: Don't worry, Robert. I'm sure it can happen sooner then you think.

Robert: Somehow, I believe that.

Meanwhile, Mike and James still glared at Lucas while Robert and Kim started laughing.

* * *

**KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle manage to get Gabumon back to his house and put him down on his bed. Gabumon was passed out, and Kyle couldn't believe that for the first time, Gabumon was actually defeated like that.

Kyle: Poor Gabumon. We been through so much, and I thought that maybe we could handle anything.

Kyle just started coming closer to Gabumon.

Kyle: But now I realize, that sometimes, we can't always do everything on our own.

He then placed his hand on Gabumon.

Kyle: I promise that the next time... I won't let this happen to you again. We will become stronger, and we will keep protecting everyone, together.

Just then, Gabumon opened up one eye slowly.

Gabumon: I... wouldn't have it... any other way.

Kyle was now in so much joy that Gabumon was alright.

Kyle: I'm glad your alright, pal.

Gabumon: Thanks.

But then Kyle realized something.

Kyle: Wait a minute.

Gabumon sensed that Kyle was now worrying about something else now.

Gabumon: What's wrong?

The one thing Kyle forgot about.

Kyle: I forgot all about Maildramon!

* * *

**HEADING TOWARDS HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Maildramon was flying through the skies toward the city. He was laughing at the fact there was gonna be more humans with Digimon partners to play with.

Maildramon: This is wonderful! Soon I get to take my new power on all of those humans and their Digimon partners. When i'm done with them, nobody can stop me from my rampage! Just you watch. I'll destroy everything!

He continued to fly off towards the city. Still laughing at the fact of how powerful he is.

Maildramon: (Laughs)...

* * *

To be continued...


	15. Episode 15: Dragon Rampage

_**Episode 15: Dragon Rampage**_

_**Maildramon is on his way to the city, and Lucas and the other's are in his sights. Will they be able to outmatch the terrible power of Maildramon? And will Veemon be able to prove to Lucas that he can protect his little brother, Robert?**_

* * *

**HERMAN PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas, Kim, Mike, James, Robert, and their Digimon partners were in the park area in the afternoon trying to figure out more on this whole Digimon coming to the real world business. But sadly, no answers seemed to be coming to them.

Lucas: (Sighs)... No matter how much we think about it, we just can't seem to figure it out. Not even Shade has a clue about all of this. And he knows more about this more then all of us.

Everybody seemed to be thinking the same thing. So what can they do about it?

Mike: Then how are we suppose to know what to do, if you guys don't know what's causing all of this.

Kim: Maybe that's just it. There's just nothing we can do at the moment.

Everyone just looked at each other for a minute, but then Floramon just started to speak up with Agumon and Veemon.

Floramon: Well if we can't figure it out, will just have to wait and learn more later. I guess.

Agumon: Floramon might have a point there. There just doesn't really seem to be anything we can do about it right now.

Knowing everyone was right, Lucas just had to accept it.

Lucas: I guess you guys are right. All we can do is just wait and find out more.

Robert then looked at Veemon for his opinion about this.

Robert: Don't you have an idea why this is happening, Veemon?

Veemon: I wish I did. Even though I was one of those Digimon that came here just recently, all I got is a big blank.

Then Kim got up from her seat and stood up.

Kim: Well then, will just have to let life go on normally until we learn a little more about this.

Then Mike and James got up as well.

James: She's right guys.

Mike: No point in busting are heads about it.

But then, James noticed the huge clock on one of the nearby buildings.

James: Anyway, I gotta get home before my Mom and Dad start wondering where I am. Again.

Mike: Same here. See ya guys later. And good luck.

Lucas, Kim, and Robert just waved goodbye to Mike and James as they left the park. Now the three of them, along with their Digimon, were now alone.

Lucas: Hey Robert, why don't you go have a little fun for awhile.

Being the little boy Robert is, he just went with that idea.

Robert: OK then. Come on, Veemon.

Veemon: Wait for me.

And like little kids, Robert and Veemon just took off to where Lucas could see them. But Agumon felt like he wanted to join them.

Agumon: Hey, is it OK that I go too? Just to give them a little more fun.

Lucas: Sure pal. Why not.

And then Agumon took off towards Robert and Veemon. And now Floramon was having the same idea when she saw Agumon go to them.

Floramon: Maybe i'll just go with him.

Before Lucas and Kim could say something, Floramon just took off after Agumon, leaving the two of them alone. They just watched them for a minute. Luckily, there were no other people around to them. But then, something came to Kim's mind.

Kim: It's kinda strange. The two of us being alone like this.

Although, Lucas knew that they weren't really alone.

Lucas: I don't know about the alone part. I mean their still here.

Kim just took another look at Robert and the Digimon.

Kim: Yeah, but their over there and not paying any attention to us.

Then they both just looked at Robert playing with the other Digimon. Lucas on the other hand, still couldn't believe Robert got involved in this mess now.

Lucas: I can't believe my little brother got drag into this as well. What am I gonna do?

Kim: All you can do is try to keep him safe. Right?

Lucas: Yeah. That's true.

There was a small silence around them as they just looked at each other.

Lucas: So... um... Kim.

Kim: Yes?

Lucas was a little nervous to ask. But then he took in a deep breath before talking.

Lucas: Maybe... we could... go on another date sometime?

First Kim was shocked. But then she just smiled at Lucas for asking that.

Kim: I would like that, Lucas.

Lucas: Only, just you and me this time. No Agumon and Floramon with us.

Now Kim was a little confused about that.

Kim: But why?

Lucas: I just want to have a date with you and only you this time.

Kim was getting a little red in the cheeks about that. She never really been alone with just Lucas before. Normally someone is also around the two of them. Like Mike and James. Or even their Digimon. But she smiled at Lucas.

Kim: OK then.

And Lucas couldn't believe she said yes to that.

Lucas: Alright.

But then, Robert and the Digimon started looking at them.

Robert: You going on another date already, Lucas?

Agumon: And what do you mean we can't come?

They both just look with a look of guilt on their faces. But Floramon actually liked that idea.

Floramon: Actually, I think that's a good idea.

Agumon and was just confused at that.

Agumon: Why do you think that?

Floramon: Think about, Agumon. The two of them need some alone time together. It's best to respect that.

Agumon: Oh.

But then Floramon looked at Agumon's eye's.

Floramon: And you know, if you want, you can go on a date with me if you like. You know, just the two of us.

Agumon: Uh...

Now Agumon was beginning to turn red again and then passed out again.

Lucas: Not again.

Kim: Floramon.

Floramon: I was only asking.

Robert and Veemon just looked down at Agumon.

Veemon: Is he always like that around Floramon?

Robert: I honestly don't know.

Everyone just laughed at Agumon. Then Lucas got another idea for Kim.

Lucas: You know, you can just drop off Floramon at my place with Agumon and we can go see a movie or something, Kim.

Kim actually thought that was a good idea for Floramon and Agumon.

Kim: That sounds like a good idea. I think they both could use some alone time as well.

Floramon: I agree with that. And always wanted to see Lucas's house anyway.

Now everyone was looking down at poor Agumon.

Lucas: However, I won't say a word about this to Agumon. Man won't he be surprised tonight.

All: (Laughs)...

But Veemon still had a confused look on his face.

Veemon: I still don't get it.

Robert: Maybe it's best that we don't.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade was on the phone with Emily once again. But then he just hanged up the phone and then began to think about something. But then Monodramon popped right out to the corner as usual

Monodramon: So, what you two been talking about this time?

Shade just turned around and looked at Monodramon in the eye's.

Shade: Let's just say, me and her really can connect.

Monodramon just laughed at that.

Monodramon: Well at least you and her are happy.

Shade: That's all that matters.

But before could even think about relaxing on a peaceful day, it's ruined by the sound of Shade's digivice started to off.

Shade: What the? My digivice is going off again.

He looked at his purple digivice and it was showing him that a Digimon was heading right for the city.

Monodramon: What's it saying this time?

Shade: It's saying, there's a Digimon heading right towards us!

With a look of shock on both their face's, Shade and Monodramon turned around and were facing towards the sky that was above the city.

Monodramon: How big is this one?

Shade: Really big. I'm talking huge.

Monodramon now started to freak out about this.

Monodramon: Why does everything bad happen to us!?

* * *

**SOMEWHERE NEAR HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

David was out practicing with Elecmon again for anymore upcoming battles. Elecmon was just using his electric attack on the tree's over and over, while David was just throwing air punches to strengthen his muscles.

David: Keep it up, Elecmon. Will be ready for anything when the time comes again to fight.

Elecmon: You got it David. Super Thunder Strike!

Elecmon just shot another lightning bolt at the tree again and landed back on the ground.

Elecmon: If you ask me, I think my attacks are getting stronger, even when i'm at rookie level.

David: I think so. You carved a marking in that one.

But then a giant creature was approaching them. It was Maildramon coming toward the city.

Elecmon: Oh boy. David!

David turned around to see Maildramon coming in towards them. But Maildramon only flew right pass them and continued heading toward the city.

David: Was that... a Digimon!?

Elecmon: Looks like it. And a big one, too.

David and Elecmon then started to sprint after the flying dragon Digimon that was heading for the city.

David: Man, why do I have the feeling that this could get really ugly.

Elecmon: Maybe it will. But we gotta stop him.

David: Right!

And then they started run after Maildramon. Will they make it in time to help?

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Everyone was in the streets going about their usual day in the city. But then, Maildramon was floating above them all. He landed down in the middle of streets and just started laughing.

Maildramon: (Laughs)... Time for a little fun!

At the sight of this giant armored creature, everyone just started running away from him as he started to attack everything in his path.

Maildramon: (Laughs)...

Lucas and the other's in the park saw the smoke coming from downtown and they also heard the destruction going on as well.

Lucas: What the!?

Kim: What was that?

Now they were looking at the smoke coming from within the city.

Agumon: Looks like trouble.

Lucas looked to see the huge smoke coming from the city. And he knew that Agumon was right again.

Lucas: In that case, let's go, Agumon!

Agumon: OK!

Lucas and Agumon started sprinting towards the destruction. Kim and Floramon had the same idea.

Floramon: Kim, we better go to.

Kim: I know. Let's get going.

Then Kim and Floramon started running right behind Lucas and Agumon. Robert saw this as a chance to finally get in on an actual Digimon battle.

Robert: This is it, Veemon. Time for our first Digimon battle.

Veemon: And the chance to prove myself to your brother.

As they started sprinting to catch up, Lucas stopped and faced his little brother. He knew this was gonna be dangerous for Robert.

Lucas: Are you sure about this little brother? This is gonna get really dangerous.

Both Robert and Veemon just nodded their heads at Lucas.

Robert: I'm positive.

Veemon: Besides, this is my chance to show you I can protect Robert.

With a look of worry in his eye's, Lucas still agreed with them.

Lucas: OK then. Just be careful alright. Don't do anything reckless.

Of course, Robert only laughed at that. Lucas was one to talk.

Robert: Look who's talking.

Robert and Veemon just sprinted past Lucas.

Lucas: Hey! Wait up!

Back in the city area, Maildramon continued his rampage. However, Shade and Monodramon showed up in the streets to combat Maildramon.

Shade: No way.

Monodramon: That's not good.

They were just looking at Maildramon with a little worry in them.

Shade: That's Maildramon. This won't be an easy fight, Monodramon.

Monodramon: Since when have things been easy for us anyway?

Shade: That's true. OK then, here we go!

Shade pulled out his digivice and then Monodramon started to glow.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Maildramon stopped attacking the nearby buildings and was looking directly at the emerge Strikedramon.

Maildramon: Oh good, entertainment is here.

Strikedramon just flew up near Maildramon.

Strikedramon: You caused to much destruction here already, Maildramon. It's time for you to go.

Maildramon: Oh really, I don't think so!

All of a sudden without warning, Maildramon just charged at Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: Huh!

Shade: Watch out!

Strikedramon manage to jump out of the way in time and landed on the nearby building window.

Strikedramon: That's how you wanna play, fine! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon charged forward at Maildramon. But Maildramon took the attack like it was nothing.

Strikedramon: No way!

Shade: It didn't have any effect on him.

Maildramon: Surprise!

Maildramon just swung his tail out and hit Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

He hit one of the buildings and then he fell back first on the ground.

Strikedramon: Yep, that hurt.

Maildramon: Your gonna need more power then that to beat me!

But just before Maildramon could make another step toward Strikedramon, Lucas and the other's showed up on the scene.

Lucas: Shade!

Shade turned around to see Lucas and the other's with him.

Shade: Guys! Thank goodness you came.

Kim: Sorry we're a little late.

Shade: Better late then never.

But then, Veemon was shock to see Maildramon here in the real world.

Veemon: No way. (Growls)... Maildramon!

Everyone was shock to hear this from Veemon.

Robert: You know him, Veemon?

Veemon: Let's just say me and him have a bad history with each other is all. I wont bore you with the details.

Lucas: Either way, we gotta stop him before he wrecks the whole city.

Agumon: I know what you mean. Look what he did already. He's out of control.

Lucas and Kim looked at their Digimon partner and Agumon and Floramon gave them the ready to go look.

Shade: We can use all the help at this point. Let's hit him together.

Agumon: We better be careful. Maildramon maybe crazy, but he's still powerful.

Everyone knew that was true. But Lucas was certain that they can defeat him like all the rest.

Lucas: As long as we got teamwork, he can't defeat us. Ready, Agumon!?

Agumon: I'm always ready!

Kim: You ready, Floramon?

Floramon: I'm ready, Kim. Let's go!

They pointed their digivice's at their partners as they started to glow as well.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Greymon and Sunflowmon began to charge at Maildramon. Then Strikedramon got right back up to join them

Strikedramon: Alright! Finally some help.

Sunflowmon: Ready you guys?

Greymon and Strikedramon: Ready!

Maildramon just laughed at the three of them.

Maildramon: (Laughs).. Oh this should be good. Come on, losers!

The three of them began to charge at Maildramon. Sunflowmon launched her attack along with Strikedramon.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Maildramon was pushed back a little at that combined attack. But he manage to recover from it.

Maildramon: Is that the best you got?

Kim: No way!

Shade: Hardly even a dent.

Then Greymon started to charge at Maildramon with his horn.

Greymon: My turn! Horn Impulse!

Lucas: Go get 'em, Greymon!

Greymon landed his attack at Maildramon and was now pushing him back. However, Maildramon manage to swing his tail at Greymon and pushed him away.

Greymon: AAAAAAAHH!

Lucas: Oh no, Greymon!

Maildramon started laughing at that. But Sunflowmon appeared on his right side.

Sunflowmon: Nobody does that to Greymon! Sunshine Beam!

The attack hit Maildramon, but it only seem to make him a little angry.

Maildramon: Oh your gonna pay for that you overgrown weed! HA!

Maildramon started to charge at her, but then Strikedramon was now on top of Maildramon.

Strikedramon: Oh no you don't! Strike Fang!

He manage to hit Maildramon's back, but that just made him even more angrier.

Maildramon: GGAAAAAAHH! Get off my back you annoying piece of trash!

He swatted Strikedramon like an insect with his tail and he landed near Lucas and the other's.

Strikedramon: Ouch.

Everyone was just in shock about how powerful Maildramon was.

Lucas: OK, this is bad.

Shade: Really bad.

Kim: Even with three champion level Digimon, Maildramon's still winning.

Behind the three of them, Robert was trying to stop Veemon from going out there.

Veemon: Let go of me, Robert. I have to fight.

Robert: Are you crazy? You don't stand a chance against him. He'll tear you apart.

Veemon: But I gotta do something or were all doomed.

Robert: There's nothing you can do.

Veemon stopped struggling, because he knew that was true. He was only able to combat Maildramon before because he was Magnamon. But now that he's back to being Veemon, and he didn't know how to digivolve naturally, there really was nothing he can do to help.

Veemon: But I...

But then, Greymon got back up and fired his fireball at the unexpected Maildramon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

It hit Maildramon, but now he was even angrier then before.

Maildramon: OUCH! Oh that does it! Your gonna get now!

Maildramon began charging at Greymon. But then an unexpected attack showed up out of nowhere.

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!

The attack missed Maildramon, but it did got his attention.

Maildramon: What!?

Everyone looked behind them to see David and Elecmon running towards them.

Lucas: David!

Kim: And Elecmon, too!

David and Elecmon then stopped right in front of all of them.

Elecmon: Sorry we're late for the party.

David: But now let's even these odds.

Now their confidence was coming back as Elecmon ran out there, glowing in light as David pointed his digivice at him.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

Leomon emerged for his digivolving and was looking face to face with Maildramon.

Maildramon: Oh great, now there's more of you.

Leomon: Maildramon, you caused enough destruction here. Now it's time for you to leave!

Leomon pulled out his dagger and jumped at Maildramon.

Maildramon: Oh very scary.

Leomon pulled back his fist and unleashed his signature attack at Maildramon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

He fired his attack, but Maildramon dodged it.

Maildramon: Nice try.

But then Strikedramon and Sunflowmon appeared behind him.

David: Oh really.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

The two attacks landed on Maildramon. Now Maildramon was getting more enraged at this battle.

Maildramon: If someone does that one more time..!

But then, Greymon and Leomon fired their attacks again.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The two attacks hit Maildramon, and now he was steaming mad now.

Maildramon: (Growls)...

Everyone was just about ready to finish off Maildramon.

Shade: We got him now guys!

Lucas: There's no way he can take on all four of them!

But then Maildramon was starting to glow in a aura of lightning.

Leomon: Oh no!

Sunflowmon: What's he doing?

Strikedrmaon: I don't know!

Kim: That's not good at all.

The other's were in shock at this surge of power. But then the lightning started heading towards Maildramon horn.

Greymon: Oh boy. Everyone get down!

Veemon knew what was happening. This was a big one.

Veemon: Move away from him now!

But it was to late to get away from this next attack.

Maildramon: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOOOUUUGH!

He blasted out a giant bolt of electricity that filled the entire area and hit everyone.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Veemon: Robert!

Veemon quickly jumped on top of Robert and manage to cover him from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone was injured along with their Digimon still in the champion level. Maildramon was breathing heavily at first. But then he started laughing.

Maildramon: (Laughs)... That's what happens when you make me mad! You all should never have mess with me!

Lucas and the other's started to get up from the rubble.

Lucas: So... much... power.

Shade: There's no way we can beat that.

The other Digimon were past out in the rubble, but by the looks of it, Sunflowmon seems to got hit on the head very hard.

Kim: Oh no, Sunflowmon looks like she's hurt bad.

Lucas: She'll be fine, Kim. Right now we got bigger problems.

Then Robert and Veemon on top of Robert, emerged from the rubble as well.

Robert: Thanks, Veemon.

Veemon: Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for my human partner.

Maildramon just started to go nuts on the city again.

Maildramon: Now where was I!? Oh right! This city! (Laughs)...

As Maildramon continued his rampage, Veemon looked at Greymon, Strikedramon, Sunflowmon, and Leomon all passed out and injured from that last attack. Then he looked at the rampaging Maildramon. And he knew that he had to do something.

Veemon: I gotta stop him.

But Robert grabbed Veemon before he could even go toward Maildramon.

Robert: But he's to powerful for you to handle alone.

Veemon: I know that. But I... gotta do something.

Veemon got out of Robert's grip and he ran up towards Maildramon.

Robert: Veemon! Don't do it!

But he didn't listen and was now near Maildramon.

Veemon: Hey, Maildramon! Remember little old me!

Maildramon turned around to see Veemon. His old pal.

Maildramon: Oh this is just rich. You want to try and fight me again, Veemon?

Maildramon started laughing at Veemon. But Veemon wouldn't leave.

Veemon: I promise it won't end the same as before Maildramon.

Maildramon: Proof it then.

Veemon was just growling and then he started to roll his arms in circles and then he ran up to Maildramon.

Veemon: Take this! V-Punch!

It hit him, but Maildramon wasn't faze. Not even a tiny bit.

Maildramon: You... cannot... be serious. (Laughs)...

He just laughed at this attempt. Now Veemon was starting to become depressed at the fact that he can't faze him.

Maildramon: That was the most pathetic attempt I ever seen in my life! (Laughs)...

Seeing Maildramon laughing at him, there really was nothing he could do.

Veemon: Oh who am I kidding. I can't do anything against him.

Maildramon: Your darn right you can't! (Laughs)...

As Veemon was starting to get depressed, Robert got up and ran towards Veemon's side.

Robert: Veemon?

Veemon: I'm sorry, Robert. There nothing I can do against him.

Maildramon: That's right! In the end, he's pathetic! (Laughs)...

Robert just looked at how depressed Veemon is, and he couldn't stand it. He grit his teeth and made a fist in his left hand and looked toward Maildramon.

Robert: You know what, why don't you just shut it you bully!

Maildramon just stopped laughing and looked at Robert, and Veemon was surprised that Robert was standing up to Maildramon.

Maildramon: What did you say to me you little brat!?

Robert: You heard me! You think your so powerful just because you can defeat everyone and destroy everything!? You can't call yourself a Digimon at all. Your just a monster. Nothing but a monster!

Maildramon was starting to get angry again. But Veemon got back up and looked at Robert. He couldn't believe how serious Robert got all of a sudden.

Veemon: Robert, I...

Robert: Don't worry, Veemon. I don't care if you can't digivolve. You being brave enough to face him is good enough for me.

Veemon was shocked at first. But now he was growing a smile at the fact that Robert believed in him. No matter how weak he was.

Veemon: Thanks, Robert. That means a lot to a little guy like me.

But just after Veemon said that, Robert't digivice started to glow.

Maildramon: What in the world?

Robert: My digivice. It's glowing.

Then Lucas got up and noticed Robert's digivice glowing as well. He knew what that means. He then shouted at Robert.

Lucas: Robert! Use the power from your digivice! Hurry! Make Veemon digivolve!

Robert and Veemon were surprised at first. But then they looked at each other with a look of determination.

Robert: OK then. Veemon are you ready for this?

Veemon: Always. Now I can finally see my champion form for myself.

Robert pointed his glowing digivice at Veemon and then Veemon started to glow. Maildramon on the other hand, was totally confused.

Maildramon: What's happening now!?

Robert: Veemon!

Robert's digivice started to glow and beep loudly, and Veemon then began to digivolve.

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

A giant blue dragon was now facing Maildramon. He had long horns on his head and resembled a little bit of Greymon, only he had the letter "V" in-printed on his stomach. Robert looked up at him, and he and everyone else couldn't believe their eye's.

Robert: Veemon, you did it!

Kim: He digivolved.

But Lucas was in shock the most. But he was glad to see that his little brother's Digimon finally digivolved.

Lucas: That's my little brother for ya. I knew he could do it.

But that's not what he said before.

Kim: I thought you said...

Lucas: I know. But, inside me, I knew Robert could get Veemon to digivolve all along.

Shade took out his digivice and was reading the info on this dragon-type Digimon.

Shade: Veedramon. A champion level dragon Digimon. It said to be a highly skilled at combat. So good in fact, he can put up a fight against even ultimate level Digimon. He also has a determined nature as well.

Lucas and the other's couldn't believe that Veemon actually digivolve into the champion level.

Lucas: Wow.

Kim: Unbelievable.

David: Now let's hope he can turn the tide of this battle.

They looked at the battle that was about to start with Veedramon and Maildramon.

Maildramon: So you digivolved. Big deal. I can still crush you like a grape!

Veedramon: Will just see about that Maildramon! It's pay back time!

Robert: Go get him, Veedramon!

Veedramon then started charging at Maildramon, and to Maildramon's surprise, he was being pushing back.

Maildramon: What!?

Veedramon manage pushed him back pretty far. But then Maildramon got back up and Veedramon broke away from him. But Maildramon was in pain for some strange reason. Shade then noticed all the bruises all over Maildramon.

Shade: He's injured.

Kim: He must have taken the damage from all those earlier attacks after all.

Lucas: This is your chance you guys! Finish him now!

Veedramon starting inching closer to Maildramon, but Maildramon fired his attack at Veedramon.

Maildramon: Oh no you don't! Lightning Spear!

He fired the lightning bolt, but Veedramon used his horn on his nose as a lightning rod to absorb the attack.

Maildramon: What!?

Shade: I get it. He used his horn like a lightning rod.

David: Now that was smart.

Veedramon then started running up to Maildramon and hit him with his fist.

Veedramon: This is for all that you've done! Hammer Punch!

It hit him right in Maildramon's head. Also giving him a nasty headache.

Maildramon: AAAAAAAAHH! Why you!

Robert: This is what you get you bully! Veedramon!

Veedramon became to build up energy in his mouth.

Veedramon: It's over, Maildramon!

Maildramon: NO!

All: Do it!

Veedramon started charging something in his mouth and and then he fired a giant laser out at Maildramon for the final blow.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

It fired all the way to Maildramon and it hit him square on, engulfing him in the giant laser beam.

Maildramon: This can't be! I'm suppose to be powerful! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And then Maildramon exploded into data. Then Veedramon started absorbing all of Maildramon's data. But when he finished, everyone jumped in joy.

All: He did it!

Robert: Veedramon, you did it!

Veedramon: (Roars)...

Veedramon then started shrinking down to his rookie level form and Robert just ran up and hugged Veemon.

Robert: You did it, Veemon! You really did it!

Veemon: I did, didn't I!

As the other Digimon returned to their rookie levels as well, everyone just ran up to Robert and Veemon.

David: You two actually did it!

Kim: You beat him.

Floramon: That was the most amazing thing I ever seen.

Monodramon: You two make quite a team after all.

Robert and Veemon just started laughing at all of this. Then Lucas and Agumon walked up to them.

Lucas: I'm proud of you little brother, and you two, Veemon. You really prove something to me today.

Agumon: So this means...

Lucas: You two are part of the group now.

Robert and Veemon: YES!

They both just jumped up and down at the fact that their now apart of the team, and everyone couldn't help but to enjoy this huge victory with the them. However, Shade couldn't help but worry about all of this.

Shade: (If Maildramon came to the real world, that only means that more powerful Digimon might be coming.)

Monodramon noticed that look again on Shade's face. Shade on the other hand, only watched everyone enjoy themselves at the victory Robert and Veemon brought to them. But he still couldn't help but worry.

Monodramon: (Oh, Shade. You never change.)

Meanwhile, Lucas was starting to give his brother a nookie on the head.

Lucas: That's right little brother. You get to hang out with the big kids now.

Veemon: That sounds like quite an honor.

Robert: Yeah, but can you please stop that!

Everyone just laughed again at them, and even Shade couldn't help but stop thinking about it and smile at them. Yet, his mind still wasn't at ease.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

As Dexmon was still working on his mysterious device, he sensed that Maildramon was defeated in the human world. Yet he didn't really care.

Dexmon: I guess sending Maildramon was a little much, yet he still failed. Oh well, i'm not gonna waste my time on a fool like that.

He continued to work on his device behind him.

Dexmon: I guess i'll leave those humans in the hands of Devimon for now. He better not let me down.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After the events with Maildramon in the city, Lucas, Robert and their Digimon were now playing the good old Xbox 360. Then Lucas got up and started getting ready for his alone date with Kim tonight.

Robert: Getting ready for your date with Kim, big brother?

Lucas turned around and faced his little brother.

Lucas: Yes I am, little brother.

Robert just continued to play the game with Veemon and Agumon.

Robert: Well have fun then out there.

Veemon: Will just be here messing around. I never knew that this could be so much fun.

Lucas just laughed at that. But then he remember something he needed to tell Agumon.

Lucas: Oh that reminds me, Agumon.

Agumon turned around and faced Lucas.

Agumon: Yes?

Lucas: I forgot to mention that Floramon is staying here with you guys for awhile.

Agumon just jumped at hearing that. But Robert and Veemon didn't really care.

Veemon: Well if she can play a game, then who cares.

Agumon: I do. Don't I get a say in this at all?

There was a simple answer to that.

Lucas: Nope.

Just then, the door bell rang and Mrs. Blake opened it to see Kim with Floramon acting like a stuffed animal again.

Mrs. Blake: Well if it isn't, Kim. Don't you look good tonight.

Kim was just a little embarrassed now to hear that from Lucas's Mom.

Kim: Hi, Mrs. Blake. Is Lucas ready?

Then Lucas's Mom started to shout out loud.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas! Kim's here!

Lucas: OK! I'll be there in a minute.

Mrs. Blake still couldn't believe that Lucas was actually going on a date with his childhood friend.

Mrs. Blake: Between you and me Kim, I always knew this would happen with you two.

Kim just laughed at that as Lucas ran out his bedroom door and was in front of Kim.

Lucas: Hey, Kim. Wow, don't you look good tonight.

Kim was wearing a pink dress with a blue bow in her hair, and she was wearing black ballet shoes with white socks up to he knees.

Kim: Well, it wasn't my first choice. My Mom picked this out for me.

Lucas: Well I think it looks good on you.

Kim just started blushing after he said that.

Kim: Really? Thanks. Pink is not normally my color... but you... really like it?

Lucas: Of course I do.

Kim just blushed a little hearing that from Lucas. Then Kim gave Floramon to Lucas. Then Lucas went back to his room and put Floramon down on the floor. Then Floramon started to move again.

Lucas: Will only be gone for a couple hours, alright. You just stay here and avoid being seen from my Mom and Dad.

Floramon: Don't worry, I got it.

As Lucas started walking back to Kim, Agumon jumped out of the room and begged Lucas not to leave him with Floramon. After all of this, he's still that nervous around Floramon.

Agumon: Come on, Lucas. You two know how nervous I get with Floramon.

Kim: You'll be fine.

Lucas: Bye bye. Have fun.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

Lucas and Kim then went out the front door and head towards their date destination. Then Agumon went back into the room to see Robert and Veemon still playing on the Xbox 360 and Floramon now looking at him while sitting on Lucas's bed.

Robert: I'm still gonna beat you, Veemon.

Veemon: Not as long as I got this power up you won't.

Floramon laughed a little at those two. Then she looked right back at Agumon.

Floramon: Well other then those two over there, I guess it's just you me for the night, Agumon.

Floramon just winked at Agumon, and Agumon just gulped at this.

Agumon: (Oh man. I can't believe this is happening. I don't even have the slightest clue what to do.)

Then Floramon just walked to Agumon and pulled him towards her.

Agumon: Uh... Floramon... are you alright?

Floramon: I never been better, Agumon.

Outside in the street, Lucas and Kim are just laughing at the fact that Agumon is with Floramon.

Lucas: Do you think Agumon will be alright with Floramon?

Kim: Well, Floramon's been waiting for this moment with Agumon for awhile for some reason. She been watching a lot of those relationship movies with me lately. So she thinks she can finally get to Agumon this time.

Lucas didn't really seem to care about that. He just though it was Agumon's problem now.

Lucas: Well, that's his problem now.

The two of them just walked off laughing, while Agumon was just being stared at by Floramon in her adorable way.

Agumon: (This is gonna be a long night.)

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade and Monodramon just finished delivering the update about Maildramon to the Grand Master, and now they just started walking back to the city.

Monodramon: I still don't understand why Maildramon came to this world anyway.

Shade: I don't understand it either. Yet we still don't know why Digimon are popping through the digital barrier. But now even the more powerful Digimon are starting to come through the gate. It's only a matter of time until they overpower us.

Shade stop for a minute and looked at the night sky above him and Monodramon.

Shade: Either way, will know soon I guess. How we can stop them from coming to this world.

Monodramon: I guess your right.

Then they continued to walk back to the city. However, the shadow that was lurking around old town Tomball earlier toady was watching the two of them walking off in the distance.

?: So, Maildramon failed in the end. I guess the real show will have to begin. (Laughs)...

Then the mysterious shadow disappeared again. Who is he, and what does he mean by "the real show"?

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After walking for awhile, Lucas and Kim reached their destination. They were now sitting in the movie theater. Waiting for the movie to begin. Yet...

Lucas: I can't help but wonder.

Kim: Wonder what, Lucas?

Lucas was still thinking about the fact that Floramon was acting a little different when they left her with Agumon.

Kim: If your wondering about Floramon, let me just say that she was waiting for that moment with Agumon.

He was still a little confused about that.

Lucas: What do you mean by that?

Kim: Well after battling Maildramon today, Floramon decide to go for it next time she see's Agumon.

Lucas was a little worried about that. But what could he do about Floramon's feelings for Agumon.

Lucas: Oh well. That's Agumon's problem now.

Kim: I guess your right. Oh look the movie is starting.

The movie started to show some images of trailers before the movie, then the lights turned off.

Lucas: Finally. It's about time.

But as the movie was starting, Lucas had something to give Kim.

Lucas: By the way Kim, I got something I wanna give you.

Kim: What is it?

Lucas revealed a simple white ring to Kim. It was a promise ring.

Kim: A promise ring. Why?

Lucas: I know it's a little much, but my Dad did this with my Mom when they were teenagers, and I thought that... oh never mind about that. I bought two. I figure now would be a good time to ask you... if you would like to... be my girlfriend?

Kim was shock to hear this from the boy she always liked, and she was now blushing as she took the promise ring from him.

Kim: Yes. I will.

She then put on the ring on her finger and Lucas did the same thing with the other one.

Lucas: Thanks, Kim.

Kim: No Lucas, thank you. Even as a child, I liked you, and now I finally got to...

Lucas just paused her right there.

Lucas: You don't have to say it, Kim. I already know.

Lucas and Kim just hugged each other as they now started to watch the movie that was about to start.

Kim: By the way, what are we watching?

Lucas: I have no idea.

They had no idea what they were watching, but they seem to enjoying it. Although you really should check the movie before you go out and watch it. That's a common lesson to almost anyone.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Robert and Veemon were still going at it on the Xbox 360, but Agumon was now sitting next to Floramon who is for some reason trying to get closer to him.

Agumon: Uh... Floramon. Are you sure your okay?

But Floramon just look at him with those eye's of her's.

Floramon: Oh Agumon, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine.

But then, she grabbed his arm and leaned on him.

Agumon: Uh... i'm not sure what to do about this.

As Floramon was still trying to get closer in every way to Agumon, Robert and Veemon just laughed at poor Agumon.

Veemon: I think someone might have hit their head today battling Maildramon.

Robert: I think she did.

Robert and Veemon: (Laughs)...

But then Robert just gave a smile to Veemon.

Robert: Veemon... I glad your here.

Veemon just gave a smile back at Robert.

Veemon: I'm glad to be here, Robert.

Then the two of them started to go at it again at the Xbox 360.

Robert: But i'm still gonna beat you!

Veemon: Will see about that!

The two of just continued their game with each other, while Agumon was still trying to get away from Floramon but somehow failing each time. Oh well, I guess Agumon's just that popular.

Agumon: (Oh... why me?)

Don't worry Agumon. Maybe someday you'll understand. Or not.

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Episode 16: The Shadow Revealed

_**Episode 16: The Shadow Revealed**_

_**Everything seems to be fine now with Lucas and everyone else. But when an old enemy decides to come back to the game, will they be able to defeat him? And what's up with Dexmon and that strange device he's making?**_

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

It was lunch time at Northwest Middle School as Lucas, Mike, and James were talking among themselves about something that Lucas might have done wrong on his date last night. And that was giving Kim that promise ring.

Mike: Do you have any idea what you just did to yourself!?

James: Dude, you just dug yourself a hole, and then buried yourself in it.

However, Lucas was only confused by all of this from them.

Lucas: I don't get it guys. What could I have done that's so wrong, anyway?

Mike just slapped himself on the forehead at that question.

Mike: Do you have any idea what a promise ring means? Do you?

Lucas: Well... not fully.

Lucas never really thought of that before he bought the ring for him and Kim in the first place.

Mike: A promise ring is like a pre-engagement to one and the other. You just set yourself for life! And your only 13 years old for crying out loud!

James: You just put yourself in a spot where there is no escape!

Now Lucas was starting to understand what they were saying. And for some reason, he didn't really care about what they said.

Lucas: Well you know what you guys, I could care less about what you say. I made my choice and that is that.

Yet, Mike and James still couldn't believe this.

James: You do realize that you could be stuck with Kim for the rest of your life.

Lucas thought about that for a minute, and then he smiled at them.

Lucas: Maybe. But if it had to be any girl in the world, it would be her.

Mike and James couldn't believe what Lucas is saying. But if that's what he want's, who were they to say otherwise.

Mike: Wow, would you look at that. Are little Lucas is finally growing up on.

James: It feels like it was only yesterday that we all met back in Elementary School.

Lucas just started rubbing his hand on the back of his head in embarrassment at that.

Lucas: Yeah, it sure does, doesn't it.

But then, Lucas started to wonder about something else.

Lucas: As much as I like to keep talking about this, i'm kinda concern about Floramon

Mike and James didn't really understood why.

James: Why are you worrying about her?

Mike: Yeah, I don't see the big deal.

Lucas: Well, funny story about that...

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Floramon was still trying to make her move on Agumon. Of course, Agumon was still nervous around her, but it seemed that Floramon had that same look on her face.

Floramon: Oh, Agumon. There's something I forgot to give you last night.

Agumon: Floramon, whatever it is, I don't think that...

Suddenly, Floramon just kissed him on the cheek, making him red in the cheeks again as she just gives Agumon one of her cute looks again. But then, Agumon just ran out of the bushes freaking out and ran straight towards Lucas, Mike and James.

Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

He just ran all the way straight to them. Luckily, nobody else was paying attention to him.

Lucas: Agumon, I told you not to come out in public without your disguise.

Once Agumon got his second wind, he began to speak.

Agumon: I'm sorry. But I can't stay back there any longer.

The three boy's didn't understand what he was saying by that.

Lucas: What do you mean you can't?

Mike: Yeah, why not?

Agumon gulped a little, then he told them what Floramon just did.

Agumon: She kissed me on the cheek, again!

First there was an awkward silence, and then the three of them started laughing at Agumon.

All: (Laughs)...

Agumon: It's not funny. I don't know what to do.

After they were finish laughing, Lucas just gave Agumon a smile on his face.

Lucas: Agumon, your getting worried over nothing, again.

Agumon: Yeah well, you have no idea what she was trying to do last night while you and Kim were out on your date.

Lucas thought back about how Agumon told him that Floramon was getting to much into his personal space. And yet, he didn't see the big deal about that.

Lucas: You told me about that. So she tried to get a little close to you personal space. Be a man for once.

Agumon: You clearly have no idea what she was...

But then, Kim showed up and was wondering about what's going on with all of them.

Kim: Is Agumon okay?

James: I honestly have no idea.

Mike: Apparently he can't seem to get Floramon off his back these days.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

But hearing that, Kim was now a little worried about Floramon. She hasn't been quite all herself lately. Lucas notice that Kim wasn't really laughing about this. She normally would with them.

Lucas: Something wrong, Kim?

Kim: It's just, ever since that battle with Maildramon yesterday, Floramon been a little more "obsessed" about Agumon lately.

Lucas was starting to understand a little more. But he also had some sorta reason why this is happening.

Lucas: Maybe she hit her head and made her start thinking a little more about Agumon or something.

Still worried about her, Kim decided to go see Shade about this little problem.

Kim: Maybe Shade might know what's wrong with her.

Lucas: That would make sense. Shade knows a lot about Digimon to know what could be wrong with her.

But the three boy's started laughing again. They thought Shade would just tell her the same thing they said.

James: Good luck with that.

Mike: He'll just tell you the same thing we said.

Lucas: You can try.

Kim: Well I think I will.

Kim just winked at Lucas and Lucas just smiled at her. Then she went towards Floramon's hiding spot.

Kim: Floramon. Why don't we take a little trip.

Then Floramon just popped out of her hiding spot and ran towards Kim.

Floramon: OK Kim. Agumon, i'll be back.

Floramon just gave Agumon another wink making him nervous again.

Agumon: Uh...

Kim: Will be back before School starts again.

Kim then picked up Floramon and then Floramon pretended to act like a stuffed animal again and they head out towards Shade. And yet, Lucas still couldn't help but smile when she left.

Lucas: I gotta say, I really like that girl.

Mike and James couldn't believe what he said. So they just started laughing at the fact.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

Lucas: What?

But Agumon was still nervous at Floramon's attempts to get closer to his personal space.

Agumon: I hope she doesn't try anything else on me.

Lucas: Agumon, you got a lot to learn about relationships. In fact, weren't you the one who suggested a date with Floramon before.

Agumon: As friends. I didn't know she would become like this.

Then the three of them just started laughing at poor Agumon again.

Agumon: What? It's the truth.

Lucas: Sure it is. (Laughs)...

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The mysterious shadow was watching all the humans passed by in their cars on the highway. He just looked at all of them with his glowing red eye.

?: Look at all those pathetic humans. They think their life's are so good. They don't understand what it feels to fight for almost all your life. Like me.

And then, he walks out of the shadow's. He is now seen to have the same posture as Devimon. But he was wearing a mask that had three holes on both sides. He had demon wings, and on his stomach were red unknown dots, and he had shoes with spikes on them. And he also possessed the same long arms.

?: They will discover that everything is about to change. Time for me to make my move once again!

The mysterious creature opened up his wings and started flying up in the sky. He then started heading towards the city.

?: (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

In the alley ways of the city, Shade was examining Floramon. Kim was worried about her lately, so she asked Shade to take a closer look at her to find out what's going on. A couple minutes rolled by, and Shade might have discovered the problem.

Shade: Yep, I think I find the problem.

Floramon: What problem?

Kim walked up to Shade and was still worrying a little.

Kim: So what's wrong with her?

Shade crossed his arm's and closed his eye's and told Kim the problem.

Shade: Apparently they were right. She really did hit her head.

And Kim couldn't believe it. It was the same thing the other's said.

Kim: She what?

Floramon: I what?

Kim was shock to hear that Lucas and the other's were right about this. They were hardly ever right.

Shade: Just look here and you'll see what i'm talking about.

She looked a little closer at Floramon's head and notice a small dent in her petal like head cover.

Kim: Oh my.

Floramon: What is it? Is something wrong with me?

Shade then backed up a little.

Shade: I believe that the reason for Floramon's actions have been cause by the sudden jolt to her head by both Maildramon's lightning attack and something hitting her head pretty hard. Which eventually knocked out something in her head that might have caused her to act like this.

Kim thought about a little, and she believed Shade was right.

Kim: Well, now that I think about it... you might be right about that.

But Floramon didn't feel any different then before.

Floramon: But I feel fine. I'm still my regular self, Kim.

Monodramon: Only thing is, what I've noticed, you seem to be more energetic then you were before.

Shade: The jolt to your head yesterday triggered something inside your head that hasn't been active for who knows how long. Matter of fact, it would be the same of anyone of us got hit in the head that hard.

But still, Floramon didn't feel that any different then before she hit her head.

Floramon: What? Oh come on, I don't think that's...

Then Shade just threw a rubber balloon ball passed Floramon.

Floramon: Oh look at that.

Floramon just jumped up and started chasing that rubber balloon ball, which made Kim more concern.

Kim: Oh no. It's like she acting like a little kid.

Shade: To tell the truth, I never paid any attention to how she acted before.

Then Monodramon walked up to Kim.

Monodramon: Look on the bright side.

Kim: What bright side?

Monodramon: Oh I don't know. I just thought I say something to cheer you up.

Kim just put her hand on her face while Floramon just continued to mess with the balloon ball.

Kim: Now what am I gonna do with her?

Shade: (If only that was a simple question.)

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Mr. Drake was writing down his usual things to learn about on his chalk board. Meanwhile, Lucas, Mike, and James were trying to figure out why Kim hasn't come back yet. She said she would hurry back before School started again, and now she was nowhere to be found.

Mr. Drake: As you can see students...

But while Mr. Drake went on and on about stuff, the boy's were talking among one another secretly.

Lucas: I thought she would have came back by now. It's not like Kim to just leave and not come back like that.

James: Maybe something really is wrong with Floramon after all.

Mike: I told ya. She just hit her head hard.

Lucas just laughed a little at that remark.

Lucas: Well, at least Agumon won't be on my case for awhile about any of this.

But then Mr. Drake was now looking at the three of them.

Mr. Drake: Oh I see. You three think that whatever i'm teaching is so stupid that you would start whispering to one another while i'm trying to teach a class.

The three of them just put their heads down at that.

All: We're sorry, Mr. Drake.

Mr. Drake: That's what I thought.

Meanwhile outside the School in the bushes, Agumon was finally enjoying himself.

Agumon: I should be a little concern about where Kim and Floramon are, but I can't help the fact that she's not trying to invade my personal space again.

And without a care in the world, he just lay back and took in the sun.

Agumon: Now I can catch up on some sleep.

Then he noticed Lucas and the other's were once again being scolded at by their teacher.

Agumon: They never learn.

* * *

**TOWARDS HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The strange creature was on his way towards the city. But just as it could see the city, a strange feeling came to him. Then he stopped in the air and a digital portal opened up in front of him.

?: Dexmon.

Dexmon was showing himself through the portal and facing the creature.

Dexmon: Listen up. I need you to do me a favor.

The unknown creature was now curious about what he wanted.

?: What kind of favor?

Dexmon revealed a strange object behind him which fascinated the mysterious creature.

Dexmon: It has something to do with this. With this device I created, I will make all my desires to control the human world come true. However, it needs one thing to finally complete it. That's where you come in.

Now the creature was curious a little about this missing piece to the device.

?: Just tell me what you need and i'll do it.

Dexmon: It's simple. You need to capture one of the humans with a Digimon partner and take them to the highest point in the area around you.

Now he was a little confused about that.

?: Why?

Dexmon: This device needs a sacrifice to fully power it. And the one thing that's powerful enough is the life energy of a human that's connected to a Digimon. With that, I will rain down a terror on the human world and bring all the humans to their knee's.

The creature just laughed with evil at that.

?: (Evil Laugh)... I like this plan. You went all out with this one, Dexmon. In that case, just leave it to me.

Dexmon: Good.

Then the portal just closed right up and the mystery creature just continued to fly towards the city.

?: This will be easy. In fact, I know just the one to go for.

* * *

**HERMAN PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade and Kim were sitting down in one of the benches in the park area of the city. They were thinking and also watching Floramon messing around with a little butterfly. Yet, Kim couldn't help but think about Floramon's actions.

Kim: I can't believe this. I don't know what to do now.

Shade was not that very concern about it. But he still had to help Kim somehow.

Shade: It's nothing to be concern about. Floramon just got a spark of energy from all of that, and she's just releasing that energy in her own unique way. It's very simple logic.

Yet, Kim was more worried about Agumon now. Floramon was using this extra energy of her's on Agumon.

Kim: Yeah, but does it have to be on Agumon? Why is he the one to take most of this?

Then Monodramon just popped right out of the bushes near Shade.

Monodramon: You did say she has a liking towards him. I don't see the big deal about that.

Shade: He's gotta point there, Kim. Just let Floramon use up that energy in her own way and eventually she'll calm down to her usual self again. At least that's what I think.

Kim was getting a little relieved at that.

Kim: I guess you two are right. I guess I was worried about nothing. I just think Agumon...

But Shade cut in before she could finish.

Shade: And besides, Agumon should be liking the fact that a girl is actually trying to get to him.

It was true, so Kim only laughed at the fact.

Kim: (Laughs)... That's kinda true. You think he would actually be liking it instead of running away.

But then Kim remembered something.

Kim: Oh that reminds me. How are things with you and Emily?

Shade just smiled at that question.

Shade: Let's just say, me and her really connect is all.

Kim was glad to hear that Shade was not as shady as he was before. But then, Shade noticed something on Kim's finger. She noticed that there was an engraving of her name and Lucas's name on it.

Shade: Wait. Is that a..?

Kim: It is. Lucas gave it to me last night on our date.

Shade was a little shock at first. But then he was slowly starting to understand.

Shade: Then that means only one thing.

Monodramon: Your not the only one with a girlfriend in town, Shade. That Lucas sure is full of surprises.

Shade couldn't help but to be a little proud of Lucas and Kim.

Shade: Well i'm glad for you two. Lucas sure is one lucky guy alright.

Kim: Thanks.

Then Floramon started walking back towards Kim and Shade.

Floramon: Hey, Kim. Can we go now? I wanna get back to Agumon.

Kim just smiled and rolled her eye's at Floramon.

Kim: Alright.

Floramon: Yay.

Shade and Kim got up off the bench. But before they could start walking, the strange creature was floating right behind them.

?: Well would you look at that. Isn't this just touching.

In shock, all four of them turn around to see the strange creature near them.

?: Two humans that have interest with someone else. Oh isn't that just nice.

Kim and Floramon were in shock at this creature. But Shade and Monodramon remembered that voice.

Shade: It can't be. Devimon?

Monodramon: That's not Devimon anymore.

The unknown creature started to laugh at that, because he knew it was true.

?: He's right. Why don't you take a look at your digivice for that answer.

Shade pulled out his purple digivice and was shock to read the info about the new Devimon.

Shade: Oh no. NeoDevimon!

Shade was in shock and that only seem to make Kim worried as well.

Kim: NeoDevimon? That's bad, right?

Shade: Really bad. NeoDevimon is an ultimate level fallen angel Digimon. And his previous form, he's just as smart as ever.

Now Kim and Floramon were really worried about this.

Floramon: An ultimate level. This is really bad.

Kim: We need to get the other's.

NeoDevimon started to float over towards them.

NeoDevimon: I don't think so.

NeoDevimon just landed right down in front of the four of them.

Shade and Kim: (Gasps)...

NeoDevimon: I have a task here, so I can't let the any of you escape my sight.

Kim and Floramon just embraced each other because their scared, but Shade and Monodramon just glared at NeoDevimon.

Shade: What do you want? Did you come back to finish me and Monodramon this time?

NeoDevimon: Believe me, Shade, I would love to. However, I came here to take one of you two with me.

In shock about that, Shade turned around to face the scared Kim and Floramon.

Kim: Shade, what do we do now?

Shade: You two gotta get out of here, now. Find everyone else and bring them back here.

Kim was shock to hear this from him. That would mean leaving him and Monodramon to fight him alone. But she knew he was right.

Floramon: But we can't just leave you here with him.

Kim: Floramon, he's right. We have to get out of here and get the other's.

Floramon didn't want to agree. But she knew it was all to true.

Floramon: OK. I guess your right, Kim.

Kim and Floramon then began to get up and run away from NeoDevimon.

Kim: Just be careful you two!

Floramon: Don't do anything reckless!

Monodramon: Don't worry.

Shade: We got this! Now go!

As Shade and Monodramon turned to face NeoDevimon again, Kim and Floramon continued to run away from the battle.

Monodramon: Now we can settle this. Your gonna pay for what you did to us last time.

NeoDevimon: So you think. You'll find that it won't be so easy this time around.

Shade already knew it wasn't gonna be an easy fight. But he had to at least try to stop him.

Shade: No matter how strong you've gotten, we won't just run away from something like you.

Monodramon: That's right. We won't run. No matter how strong you are.

NeoDevimon just laughed at the two of them and then raises his hand in the air.

NeoDevimon: Is that so? Well, the thing is, I can't just simply let those other two get away. Behold, my new power!

And with a snap of his finger's, two dragon's appear out of digital portals on both sides of NeoDevimon.

Shade: What the!?

Monodramon: Did he just..?

The two dragon's just roared. They both look similar to Devimon's previous champion form, but have wings and look more like a dragon-type Digimon. Shade looked at his digivice again about these two new Digimon.

Shade: Devidramon. Champion level dragon Digimon.

Monodramon: Great, now we gotta deal with more?

NeoDevimon only laughed, but the two Devidramon started to float in the air.

NeoDevimon: Actually, your dealing with me. Devidramon! Go!

He points his finger at the direction where Kim and Floramon went and both of them just took off after them.

Shade: Oh no!

Monodramon: Quick, Shade! I gotta digivolve!

Shade: I know that!

Shade's digivice started to glow and Monodramon was now glowing as well.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Strikedramon emerged and was flying in the direction of the two Devidramon. However, NeoDevimon got in his way.

NeoDevimon: So sorry. You need to get past me first.

Strikedramon: Fine then! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon charged his two claws at NeoDevimon. But NeoDevimon just grabbed both Strikedramon's arm's before the attack could hit.

Strikedramon: What!?

Shade: He's so fast.

NeoDevimon: And that's not all.

And somehow, he manage to lift up Strikedramon over his head.

Strikedramon: WHAT!?

Shade: (Gasps)...

NeoDevimon: Look who's got the muscles now! I got the brains, and the brawn's!

And then he threw Strikedramon into the park pond.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Oh no, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon then landed in the pond, and Shade just ran towards his fallen partner. However, NeoDevimon didn't even bother to go back after him.

NeoDevimon: If that's all he's got compare to me, then there is no reason for me to stick around after all. What a waste.

He started floating in the sky again. But Shade quickly turned around and was looking right at him.

Shade: Where do you think your going!?

NeoDevimon: I have no business here with you. That girl would be a lot more of a easy catch then you anyway. And besides, she's the perfect one to catch.

And just like that, NeoDevimon started flying in the direction of Kim and Floramon.

Shade: No! Come back here!

But he didn't listen, so he just kept flying off. Now Shade was worried about both Strikedramon's injures and now about Kim and Floramon.

Shade: Oh man, what am I gonna do now?

But then Strikedramon started to get right back up from the pond.

Strikedramon: Well... that didn't go well.

Shade ran over towards Strikedramon. But all of a sudden, Strikedramon started to return back to his rookie form.

Monodramon: What do we do now Shade? Even at champion level I couldn't even touch him.

Shade: We have gotta go after him before he gets to Kim and Floramon.

Monodramon manage to get back up. Then Shade and Monodramon started to run in the direction where NeoDevimon went.

Shade: We gotta hurry and stop him.

Monodramon: I know that.

They exited the park and kept on running after NeoDevimon, and Kim and Floramon.

Shade: I just hope we can get there in time.

* * *

**HEADING TOWARDS NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kim and Floramon were trying to hurry back to the School to get Lucas and Agumon's help. However, the two Devidramon landed down in front of her.

Kim: Oh no.

Floramon: Devidramon!

The two dragon Digimon just roared at both of them.

Floramon: Kim, I have to digivolve to have any chance of fighting them.

Kim: OK. Let's do this, Floramon!

Floramon just jumped down from Kim's arms and was now glowing along with Kim's digivice.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Sunflowmon started to fly up in the sky, but the two Devidramon started to do the same thing and charged right at her.

Kim: Sunflowmon, look out!

Sunflowmon: Don't worry, I got this, Kim.

The two Devidramon showed off their claws and began to strike at her.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Crimson Claw!

Sunflowmon manage to avoid every claw, and she fired her attack back at the two of them.

Sunflowmon: My turn. Sunshine Beam!

However her attack didn't hit them. Then they both started moving in a giant circle around her.

Sunflowmon: Oh no.

Kim: Sunflowmon, get out of there!

Sunflowmon tried to find a way out, but she couldn't.

Sunflowmon: I'm trying!

But then, the two Devidramon began to swing their claw's left and right at Sunflowmon all around.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Crimson Claw!

Don't know how to dodge the attacks, Sunflowmon was endlessly assaulted by the two Devidramon over and over.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

Then the two of them stop circling around her. Sunflowmon was still trying to keep on flying, but the two of them started to move above her and then release a sonic wave from their flapping wings.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Demonic Gale!

The shock wave was so strong, it knock Sunflowmon all the way back to ground.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAHH!

Kim: No! Sunflowmon!

Sunflowmon just landed right back on the ground hard.

Kim: Sunflowmon, you have to get up!

But Sunflowmon was far to injured from that combined attack to stand. She then returned back to her rookie form.

Kim: No, Floramon!

She ran up to Floramon and began to hold her in her arm's.

Kim: Floramon, please be alright.

Floramon opened up one of her eye's and looked at Kim in the face.

Floramon: I'm sorry, Kim. I just can't beat them. Their to powerful for me to handle alone.

Kim: It's okay, Floramon. You tried your best against them.

Floramon just smiled at Kim, but then she saw NeoDevimon floating behind them.

NeoDevimon: Apparently it wasn't good enough.

Floramon: Kim! It's him! He's right behind you!

Kim turned around to see NeoDevimon approaching them.

NeoDevimon: Hello there little girly.

Kim: NeoDevimon!

He started approaching slowly towards the two of with the two Devidramon behind him. Then Shade and Monodramon was running towards them.

Shade: NeoDevimon! Stop!

Monodramon: Get away from them!

Knowing she had to do something, Floramon had to stop NeoDevimon somehow.

Floramon: Watch out!

Floramon pushed Kim out of the way and launched an attack from her hands at NeoDevimon.

Floramon: Rain of Pollen!

The pollen was all over NeoDevimon. But he just laughed at Floramon's attempt.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... Good one.

And like a fly, he just swatted Floramon out of his way.

Floramon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Kim: Floramon! How dare you do that to her!

Then NeoDevimon grabbed hold of one of Kim's arms, and then started floating in the air with her.

Kim: AAH! Let go of me you freak!

NeoDevimon: Oh shut up. Your coming with me!

Shade and Monodramon looked up in the air to see him flying away with both Devidramon and Kim in his grasp.

Shade: No!

Monodramon: He got Kim!

And just like that, he was out of sight from them. Then Shade ran toward the fallen Floramon.

Shade: Floramon.

Monodramon: Are you alright?

Floramon manage to get back, and looked up at the sky.

Floramon: Kim.

Floramon couldn't believe that NeoDevimon got away with Kim. Now she was on her knee's and was tearing at this. She tried to protect her, and she failed.

Shade: It'll be alright, Floramon.

Monodramon: Will get her back somehow.

But she didn't say a thing to them. Now Shade and Monodramon were trying to figure out what to do next. And more importantly...

Shade: Oh man, how are we gonna tell Lucas about this.

Monodramon: I don't know. But we gotta tell him.

Shade just looked again at the upset Floramon. He knew that he had to tell him the whole story.

Shade: OK then.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was beginning to sense that something was going down in the human world. He felt that NeoDevimon was actually doing his job for once.

Dexmon: Oh good. NeoDevimon actually did something right for once.

Dexmon then only made his eye's glow at this.

Dexmon: Perfect.

* * *

**NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas and the other's were still waiting for Kim and Floramon to returned. School was now over, but they were still waiting for them.

Lucas: It's been all day. Where in the world are those two?

Agumon: I would be okay with Floramon not being here and all, but now i'm getting a little worried about them.

They just continued to look out in the distance of the School entrance, while Mike and James were just looking at the two of them.

Mike: When I think about it, I am a little concern about Kim and Floramon as well.

James: Kim dosen't normally do this. I wonder why?

But then, Shade, Monodramon, and the now depressed Floramon showed up at the School grounds entrance. Lucas and the other's were just surprised by this.

Lucas: Shade? What are you doing here?

They all started running towards Shade and the other two Digimon with him.

Mike: Shade?

James: And Floramon?

Agumon notice that Floramon was depressed about something, and he couldn't help but worry about it.

Agumon: Floramon? Is something wrong?

Floramon didn't answer Agumon. She normally does, which made Agumon very concern. Then Shade walked a little closer and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

Shade: Lucas. There's something I need do to tell you. But I don't think you'll like it.

Lucas: What is it?

Then Shade started to explain everything that happened to him and Kim, and with NeoDevimon. Once he heard everything, Lucas was just in more shock then he ever has been in his whole life.

Lucas: What?

Shade: I'm sorry, Lucas. But it's the truth.

Lucas just got on his knee's at this and began to slam both his fists on the ground below.

Lucas: I can't believe this!

Agumon was curious about this, but Floramon walked up to him with her upset look.

Agumon: What happened?

Floramon: It's Kim. She's...

Agumon: What?

Then Floramon began to explain to him about what happened, and he was just in shock about this as well.

Agumon: I can't... believe it.

Agumon then just walked over to poor Lucas.

Lucas: I wish i couldn't believe it.

Everyone just walked over and looked at Lucas. He just couldn't believe that Kim got kidnapped by NeoDevimon.

Lucas: No. Why Kim? Why did it have to be her?

Mike and James couldn't believe it either. But Agumon tried to get Lucas to calm down.

Agumon: Don't worry, Lucas. Will think of something to get her back.

But Lucas just gave a sad look to Agumon and the other's.

Lucas: I hope so.

Shade felt a little guilty about this. He was there, but he couldn't stop NeoDevimon in time.

Shade: I'm sorry, Lucas. If I was just a bit quicker, we might have stopped him from taking her.

Lucas: It's not your fault, Shade. There was nothing you could have done anyway. I just can't believe this is happening.

In fact, everyone couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

**JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kim opened her eye's, only to see that she was tied up on top of the tallest building in the city. She was tied up to a pole with chains, not rope.

Kim: What the!? What is this!? Where am I!?

NeoDevimon then floated down towards the freaked out Kim.

NeoDevimon: Calm down child. This is only the beginning of your worries.

Kim: What are you going to do to me?

NeoDevimon just started evil laughing at her for saying that.

NeoDevimon: (Evil Laugh)... Oh believe me child, you don't want to know.

The two Devidramon were standing on the edge's of the building just standing there like gargoyles on the sides of the building.

Kim: Whatever it is your planning to do, Lucas and the other's will stop you.

NeoDevimon: I don't think so. They'll never stop what is soon to come.

Then NeoDevimon glowed in dark aura as he slowly put his finger on Kim's forehead.

Kim: What are you..?

NeoDevimon: I'm already done talking with you.

And then a sudden jolt filled Kim as she now started to pass out again. However, she was looking at the promise ring that Lucas gave her before she closed her eye's completely.

Kim: Lu... cas.

After she passed out, NeoDevimon turned around and was looking through a digital portal and speaking with Dexmon again.

Dexmon: Did you do it?

NeoDevimon: Yes I did. It was easier then I expected it to be.

Dexmon's eye just glowed at that fact.

Dexmon: Good. Everything is almost ready. By tomorrow, the device will be ready to launch.

NeoDevimon began to laugh in his evil way at that.

NeoDevimon: Good. I can't wait to see it in action.

Dexmon: Believe me, NeoDevimon. It's gonna be amazing.

Then the portal closed back up again. Now NeoDevimon was looking out towards the city and was giving an evil laugh.

NeoDevimon: (Evil Laugh)...

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After hearing the tragedy with NeoDevimon from Shade and Monodramon, Lucas was angry at the fact that he couldn't be there to help Kim.

Lucas: I should have been there. I could have stop this from happening!

Then Robert and Veemon walked over to the angry Lucas Blake.

Robert: It's not your fault big brother. You didn't know.

Veemon: Besides, you can't blame yourself for this.

Lucas didn't listen to his little brother and Veemon. He was just enraged at this. However, he knew just being angry wasn't gonna fix this mess.

Lucas: I guess you two are right. I'll tell Kim's Mom that Kim is out with a friend for the night as a cover story.

Robert was a little relieve to see that Lucas was starting act like himself again.

Robert: That's the big brother I know. Always thinking of a way.

On the other side of Lucas's room, Agumon was trying for once to comfort Floramon about this.

Agumon: Floramon, you know it's not your fault either.

Floramon: Yes it is. I wasn't strong enough to protect her, and I let her down.

But then, Agumon placed his hand on Floramon's hand, which shocked her.

Agumon: Quit blaming yourself. Do you think Kim would like it if you started putting yourself down like this?

She knew Agumon was right. Then Floramon began to lean on Agumon's shoulder, and Agumon actually let that happen.

Floramon: Thanks Agumon. Your right. I need to stay strong. For her.

Agumon just gave a smile back to Floramon. For once he was actually okay with her being this close to him. Meanwhile Lucas and Robert were talking about a plan to get Kim back from NeoDevimon. In fact, Lucas already got one.

Lucas: OK then. Tomorrow we get everyone together and go hunt down NeoDevimon.

However, Robert was a little worried about something.

Robert: But what about School tomorrow?

Lucas: Will have to do it real early so that Mom and Dad don't notice anything at all.

Robert wasn't sure about that. But Veemon seemed to be liking that idea.

Veemon: I say let's do it.

Robert was in shock at first, but then he still agreed with Veemon.

Robert: Yeah, your right. Will help you in anyway big brother.

Lucas: Thanks little bro.

Then Agumon and Floramon started walking over towards the three of them.

Floramon: I wanna help, too. She's my partner and my friend after all. I have to.

Agumon: We're gonna need all the help we can.

Lucas: I didn't even have to ask.

Everyone just gave a look out the window that was looking into the night sky.

Agumon: We're gonna find her.

Floramon: We have to find her.

Robert: And will help out in anyway.

Veemon: Because that's what friends do.

Lucas was looking at the promise ring on his finger. Now he was determine to get his girlfriend back from the evil clutches of NeoDevimon. But first, he had to find NeoDevimon.

Lucas: Tomorrow... we go on a hunt. We will find Kim. And NeoDevimon.

* * *

**JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

NeoDevimon was just standing there in the night time air, looking at the passed out Kim all tied up in chains. You can't see it, but he was smiling with evil as he now laughs into the night sky.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... Soon, very soon. By tomorrow, the rain of evil will be sent all over the human world. Starting with this city! By the time they realize what is happening, it'll be far to late for them to do a thing about!

Then he just opens is arm's wide open and laughs at the sky.

NeoDevimon: (Loud Evil Laugh)...

* * *

To be continued...


	17. Episode 17: Rain of Chaos

_**Episode 17: Rain of Chaos**_

_**With Kim kidnapped by NeoDevimon, it's up to Lucas and the other's to find her before NeoDevimon can sink his claws into her for whatever he plans to do. Meanwhile, Dexmon's mysterious device is finally revealed. What will it do?**_

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

It was 4:30 in the morning, as Lucas and Agumon were sneaking out with Robert and Veemon right behind them. They slipped through Lucas's bedroom screen door to the backyard where Floramon was waiting for them. And then they went out to the sidewalk.

Robert: Are you sure about this?

Veemon: If we get caught, we'll be in big trouble.

Lucas and Agumon turned around and looked at them.

Agumon: I know this is risky, but it's the only way we can save Kim.

Lucas: We have to get Kim out of NeoDevimon's hands. I won't stop until we do.

Lucas then started walking on ahead with Robert and Veemon keeping up with him. But Agumon notice Floramon was still a bit depressed and he couldn't help but try to cheer her up.

Agumon: Don't worry, Floramon. Will get her back. When it come's to Lucas, nothing can go wrong. At least not in the end.

Hearing those words from Agumon, Floramon looked up at him and gave a smile.

Floramon: I know. Whenever you guys do something, you always somehow do it.

Agumon: It is strange. But somehow it always turn out right.

After Floramon regain her spirit back she ran right over towards Agumon and walked with him. Then everyone continued walking down the sidewalk to the city. Lucas never took his mind off this mission of their's.

Lucas: (Don't worry, Kim. We're coming.)

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was slowly moving backwards from his creation. He finally have finished his device that will soon make havoc on all of the humans in the human world, and soon the Digital World.

Dexmon: Finally, it's complete. With this device... nothing will stand in my way!

His eye's glowed and then something popped right out of the ground below. Ogremon jumped right out and was now right in front of Dexmon. Yet, he was confused by why he was out of Dexmon's storage.

Ogremon: I'm out?

Dexmon: Yes. I need you for something this time.

Ogremon turned and faced Dexmon right in the eye's.

Ogremon: What do ya need me to do this time?

Dexmon: Just a simple task. In fact, so simple, even you can't mess it up.

Dexmon's eye's just glowed with evil as everything around them started to fade away in darkness.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

When Lucas, Robert, and their Digimon manage to get to city area, Shade and Monodramon were already their waiting for them. Once they had the idea last night, they told everyone what happened and the plan was in motion.

Lucas: So is everyone in place?

Shade: Yes. We got David, Mike and James searching the outer parts of the city. We got Kyle and Gabumon searching the inner parts of the city. Now we just have to search the city ourselves.

Once Shade told Lucas everything, he, Lucas, Robert,and their Digimon partner's were now about to start their search for NeoDevimon's location.

Lucas: OK then. Let's go find Kim.

Shade: Right.

All six of them started to walk towards the city. But Agumon was still trying to help Floramon keep herself from being depressed.

Agumon: Don't worry, Floramon. We're gonna find her for sure.

Floramon: I hope so.

Then, Robert and Veemon got in that conversation.

Robert: Listen, if anyone can find her, it's my big brother.

Veemon: So just leave everything to him and us. Alright, Floramon.

That made Floramon feel a lot better after hearing that. Yet, Lucas was having a hard time with Shade around him. Do to all the times he gave him so much trouble. Even though they did settle their difference's.

Shade: OK, I know we had our difference's before, but understand that I just want to help you.

Lucas: I know, and don't worry. I told you that I've forgiven you for everything.

Shade was starting to feel a little better after hearing that from Lucas. Monodramon and Agumon were just glad to see the two of them finally starting to get along after all that fighting before.

Agumon: At least we won't be fighting each other anymore.

Monodramon: Good thing to. I was kinda getting tired of all that fighting with you anyway.

The two of them started laughing, and Floramon couldn't help but crack a smile at that. But then, someone was right in their path to city, and Shade couldn't believe who it was.

Shade: Emily?

Emily just stood right in front of all of them, and she started to walk toward Shade and the other's.

Shade: Why are you here?

Emily then stopped right in front of Shade and Monodramon.

Emily: Look, Kim is my friend as well. I wanna find her just as much as any of you do.

At first, Shade didn't know what to say about that, but he was kinda worried about her coming along. But Lucas didn't really seem to mind at all.

Lucas: If she can help us find her, then she's in.

Lucas continued to walk off. But Shade was still not thrilled about it.

Shade: But...

Monodramon: Shade, right now we need to focus on finding Kim and NeoDevimon. We can use all the help we can right now.

He was still unsure about that. But Emily had a look on her face that said she was serious about this.

Emily: Shade, I really want to help.

Shade closed his eye's and thought about it. But the other's were already in agreement.

Monodramon: We really can use the extra help.

Floramon: Please, Shade.

Robert: We need to.

Hearing all of this, Shade made up his mind.

Shade: Alright, you can come Emily.

Emily smiled at Shade's choice. Then they all started walk off to catch up to Lucas and Agumon.

Veemon: Do you really think we can find her?

Robert: We will. When my big brother puts his mind to something, he never stops.

Veemon looked at Lucas and he knew at that moment, that Robert was right.

Lucas: (Don't worry, Kim. I'm gonna find you no matter what.)

* * *

**JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

On top of the tallest building in the city, Kim was slowly starting to open her eye's and notice that NeoDevimon was just watching everyone in the early morning streets again. NeoDevimon was only glaring at each and one of the humans that walked by in his sights.

NeoDevimon: Look at them all down there. Soon they will discover, what chaos means.

He turned around and faced the half awake Kim.

NeoDevimon: And very soon, you won't have to worry about anything any longer.

That woke Kim up. She wanted know what NeoDevimon means by that.

Kim: What are you saying?

NeoDevimon only glowed his eye's at Kim.

NeoDevimon: You'll know soon, child.

But then, a digital portal started to open up near them. Then Dexmon's eye's was seen on the other side.

Dexmon: It's ready.

Kim was shock to hear this and to see that creature at the same time. She seemed to remember that same voice and eye's. But NeoDevimon was laughing at the fact that "it" was ready.

NeoDevimon: Finally. Now I can see this thing for myself.

Dexmon eye's started to glow again at NeoDevimon.

Dexmon: I'll send it over right away. This is only the pro-to type. So don't screw it up!

NeoDevimon: Don't worry, I won't.

Dexmon's eye's vanished. Then another creature jumped right out of the digital portal. It was Ogremon with the strange device on his back.

Ogremon: Happy to see me?

Kim was shock to see Ogremon. She remembered him. But NeoDevimon was to fascinated by the device on his back to care about Ogremon's appearance.

NeoDevimon: Finally, now we can see this thing in action.

Ogremon: I've been wanting to see this thing for myself as well. All that time I was down in the storage area, I overheard everything about this thing.

Ogremon put down the strange device on the ground and turned it on. Kim on the other hand, wanted to know what it is.

Kim: What is that thing?

NeoDevimon: You'll know soon.

Then, NeoDevimon started to walk up to Kim with a strange looking cable attached to the device and he just sticks it on Kim's forehead.

Kim: What are you doing?

NeoDevimon: You know, you ask to many questions. You'll see in a little bit.

But Kim wanted to know right now.

Kim: I am not waiting to know. Tell me right now!

Finally had enough of her, NeoDevimon turned and faced her again with a look of rage.

NeoDevimon: With this device, we shall rain this world with destruction! However, in order to activate it fully... we need a sacrifice.

In shock, Kim knew that it was gonna be her.

Kim: So that's why you kidnapped me.

NeoDevimon: Yes in deed.

She should be worried, but looking at the ring Lucas gave her, she wasn't afraid at all.

Kim: Lucas and the other's will stop you before that happens.

NeoDevimon only laughed at her for saying that.

NeoDevimon: Will just see about that. Ogremon, start the count down!

Ogremon: You got it!

Ogremon pressed a button on the device, and a timer was displayed in front of them. It was counting down from 1 hour.

NeoDevimon: In just one hour, you will be no more, and this world will belong to us!

But as he was laughing, the Devidramon were starting to act up about something.

Ogremon: What's wrong with them?

NeoDevimon: It seems they detected some trouble around the area.

Kim knew what that means. Lucas and the other's are close to them.

Kim: I told they would stop you.

But NeoDevimon didn't listen to that as he started to look down below only looking at the humans with their Digimon around the entire area they were in.

Ogremon: Well what do you know.

NeoDevimon: Every time! They just can't seem to go away. This time will finish those brats for sure. Devidramon!

The two Devidramon started to move and fly down towards Lucas and Shade's group.

NeoDevimon: Show them no mercy this time.

* * *

**HOUSTON CITY STREET, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

As Lucas, Shade, Robert and Emily were searching around the area for Kim and NeoDevimon. However, Monodramon was feeling something strange around them. Like something was coming for them, and Shade and Emily couldn't help but notice.

Shade: Something wrong, Monodramon?

Emily: You look a little tense.

Everyone else turned around to see that Monodramon was looking up into the sky.

Monodramon: Look!

They all turned around to see the two Devidramon coming from the JP Morgan Chase Tower and was heading for them.

Lucas: Well what do you know.

Agumon: Here come's trouble.

Shade and Floramon remembered those two Devidramon.

Shade: It's those same Devidramon from yesterday.

Floramon: The same one's that defeated me and kidnapped Kim.

The two Devidramon started to roar as they headed towards them.

Devidramon 1 and 2: (Roars)...

Veemon: They don't look to happy to see us.

Robert: What do we do now?

Lucas pulled out his orange digivice and Agumon was now in his fighting stance.

Lucas: You watch and learn little brother.

Agumon: We can take care of these guys no problem.

But Shade was thinking about the building they came down from, and he was thinking that might be where NeoDevimon and Kim are.

Shade: Wait a minute. If those two Devidramon came from that building... that means Kim and NeoDevimon must be up there.

Lucas turned around and faced Shade for saying that.

Lucas: Are you sure about that?

Shade: I'm 97% positive about that. Those Devidramon work for NeoDevimon. So the chance are that he is up there. And if he's up there, so is Kim.

Lucas looked up at the building and thought about it.

Lucas: If that's the case, then that's where were going.

But Robert and Veemon jumped in on that plan.

Robert: One problem...

Veemon: Actually that's two problems!

The two Devidramon landed right in front of all of them.

Emily: There so huge.

Floramon: Don't worry Emily, we can handle this.

Shade turned and faced Lucas in the eye's.

Shade: Lucas, we need to get to that building. We have to split up and get there now.

Lucas: But we need to get through these guys first.

After Lucas said that, Robert and Veemon walked up.

Robert: Leave that to us.

Veemon: We can handle these clowns no problem.

Lucas just smiled at what they just said. He wasn't worried about that.

Lucas: Well, looks like i'm rubbing off on you two.

Agumon: And don't forget about me.

Shade rolled his eye's at that.

Shade: Lucas and I will go up to that building, while Robert and Veemon can take care of these two for us.

Now Lucas was worrying about his little brother.

Lucas: You can't be serious?

But then, Floramon walked up to Lucas.

Floramon: Don't worry, me and Emily will stay and help out anyway we can.

Emily: I may not be Floramon's human partner, but I can at least give some support for your brother.

Floramon: I can still fight, remember. I just can't go into champion level.

Lucas was staring to feel a bit relieve, but Shade was worried about Emily staying behind.

Shade: Are you sure, Emily?

Emily just gave Shade a smile.

Emily: I'll be fine. Now go and get Kim you two.

Lucas: Right.

Lucas, Agumon, Shade and Monodramon bolted away from the two Devidramon. Leaving Robert and Veemon to fight them.

Robert: Ready, Veemon?

Veemon: Always.

Robert pointed his digivice at the two Devidramon and then Veemon started to glow in the process

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

Veedramon was now standing in front of the two Devidramon and Floramon was now right next to him.

Floramon: I'll give you some back up, Veedramon.

Veedramon: Thanks.

Veedramon then ran towards the two Devidramon, but the two Devidramon took off into the air.

Veedramon: What's wrong, scared?

Robert: Their just chickens, not dragons.

But Floramon remember this. She know what they were gonna do next.

Floramon: No! Look out!

Devidramon 1 and 2: Demonic Gale!

The two dragons started to send out a giant shock wave and it hits Veedramon.

Veedramon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! My ears

Floramon: Hold on, Veedramon! Rain of Pollen!

Floramon shot her attack out of her hands and it seemed to cancel out the shock wave.

Emily: I get it. There was no where for the shock waves to go in that.

Floramon: Exactly. I figured that out last time.

Then Veedramon ran up and jumped at the two Devidramon. He landed on one of them and hurled him back to ground.

Veedramon: Got you!

He hit him on the ground hard. Then he started to charge something in his mouth.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

The attack hit Devidramon with point-blank range.

Devidramon 1: AAAAAAAAHH!

The attack was to much and it made the Devidramon turn back into data. Then Veedramon absorbed the data.

Robert: Alright. One down.

Veedramon: And one to go!

Veedramon looked to see the now enraged Devidramon now coming at him.

Devidramon 2: Crimson Claw!

Devidramon swung his claw, but Veedramon manage to grab it at the last second before it hit him.

Veedramon: You should know when to trim your nails pal.

Robert: Hurry! finish him! We can't any more time here!

Veedramon: I know!

Veedramon threw a punch at Devidramon.

Veedramon: Hammer Punch!

Devidramon was sent flying back in the air and was spinning out of control.

Floramon: And now...

Veedramon: Goodbye! V-Nova Blast!

He shot his laser at Devidramon, and then Devidramon exploded into data only to be absorbed by Veedramon like the other one was.

Robert: And that's that.

Emily was just amazed to see how strong Veedramon is.

Emily: That Digimon partner of your's is really something.

Robert: Thanks.

But Floramon wasn't really enjoying this moment.

Floramon: We still have to save Kim, remember.

Emily: She's right. There's no time to celebrate.

Robert and Emily just jumped at remembering that they still had to save her.

Robert: That's right!

Emily: We gotta hurry!

Veedramon returned to his rookie form and then they started sprinting towards the building.

Veemon: Hey! Wait for me!

* * *

**JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

NeoDevimon sensed that his two Devidramon were destroyed by Veedramon, and he was now starting to get a little frustrated at all of this. The countdown was now at 45 minutes and still going.

NeoDevimon: I'm starting to get annoyed by all of this!

Kim was still smiling at the fact they there coming for her.

Kim: I told you they would stop you.

NeoDevimon wanted to destroy her so bad. But he manage to cool himself down and continued with Dexmon's plan.

NeoDevimon: Your just lucky we need you in one piece for the device to work.

Kim still continued to have a smile on her face. Then Ogremon walked up to NeoDevimon.

Ogremon: So now what do we do?

NeoDevimon: We tear them all apart is what we're gonna do!

NeoDevimon put both his hands in the sky and then two digital portals opened up. It brought out two more Devidramon and they landed near NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon: I got plenty more where that came from! Go my pets! Destroy them!

The two Devidramon started to fly off after the other's. Then Ogremon started to walk towards the elevator.

Ogremon: I'm heading down to the front door. If they come toward the building, i'll be there waiting.

NeoDevimon liked that idea of Ogremon's. Then he looked back at Kim.

NeoDevimon: At this rate, by the time they get here... it'll be to late for you, child. (Laughs)...

She didn't pay any attention to his laughter. Kim only continued to look at the ring that Lucas gave her.

Kim: (Lucas. I know you can do it.)

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

David and his group were still searching the outer parts of the city. But then, Kyle and Gabumon showed up with a message from Lucas and Shade. They find out where NeoDevimon might be hiding.

David: Your saying that NeoDevimon is up there?

Kyle: That's what the message said.

They all looked at the tallest building in the city.

Mike: Of all the places...

James: Why did it have to be that one? Why do bad guys always pick the high places.

Elecmon turned around and faced his human partner.

Elecmon: Well either way, that's where were going next, right?

David: Exactly.

Then they all started to sprint towards the tall building.

Gabumon: I hope their right about this.

Kyle: I don't think they would lie to us about this one. Lucas sounded really serious about this on the phone last night.

Mike and James was trying to keep up with David and Kyle.

James: I can't wait to see this NeoDevimon guy for myself.

Mike: Let's just worry about Kim right now, alright.

* * *

**FRONT OF JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas, Shade and their Digimon were approaching the building. But before they could take another step, Ogremon came out the front doors and was now looking at them with his wicked look.

Ogremon: Going somewhere?

They were just surprise to see Ogremon coming at them.

Shade: Oh great. More to deal with.

Lucas: Get out of our way ugly! Or else you'll be sorry!

But then, the two Devidramon that NeoDevimon summoned came right next to Ogremon.

Monodramon: Oh great, now he has friends with him.

Agumon: Nothing ever seems to go our way anymore.

Lucas: I don't care how many of these guys are there. Will beat them all.

Ogremon just laughed at Lucas for saying that.

Ogremon: Good luck with that, kid.

Lucas and Shade pulled out their digivice and pointed them at Ogremon.

Lucas: I don't need luck. I got this thing.

Shade: Let's go guys.

Agumon and Monodramon just nod as they now began to glow along with the digivice's.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Greymon and Strikedramon just charge right at the two Devidramon and Ogremon.

Ogremon: Come get some!

Greymon: (Roars)...

Strikedramon: (Growls)...

Strikedramon was combating the two Devidramon, meanwhile Greymon going after Ogremon.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

He slashed his claw at the two of them, but they avoided the coming attack and used their claws right back at him.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Crimson Claw!

Using the metal on his hands, Strikedramon blocked the attack.

Shade: Nice one, Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: You gotta do better then that to stop me.

Meanwhile, Greymon was charging at Ogremon.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

But Ogremon jumped out of the way and landed behind Greymon and fired his attack at him.

Ogremon: Over here! Pummel Whack!

The attack hit Greymon right on the back.

Greymon: AAAAAHH!

Lucas: Hang in there, Greymon!

Greymon manage to recover from that attack and fired his fireball at Ogremon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

But Ogremon swung his bone stick at that attack and the fireball burned out.

Ogremon: You'll need to do better then that.

Greymon: (Growls)...

Lucas was keeping his mind on the battle. But then Shade ran up to him.

Shade: Come on, Lucas. This is our chance to get inside the building while their all distracted by our Digimon.

Lucas: Good point. But do you think they can hold them off?

Shade: I think they can. Now let's go.

While everyone was fighting, Lucas and Shade manage to enter the building. While Ogremon avoided another attack from Greymon, he notice Lucas and Shade going inside the building.

Ogremon: Hey! You can't just go and...

But then Greymon hit him with the horn on his head.

Ogremon: Ouch! Your gonna pay for that!

But as Ogremon was running at Greymon, Leomon popped out and fired his attack at Ogremon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon saw the attack coming and jumped right out of the way. Then Leomon landed back on the ground in front of Ogremon.

Greymon: Leomon!

Leomon: Don't worry, Greymon. I'm here to help.

Greymon: Good. I needed the help.

Ogremon was surprise to see Leomon. But at the same time, he was glad he was here.

Ogremon: Oh good, I can finish you along with the other's!

Leomon: I don't think so!

Both Leomon and Ogremon pulled out their weapons and clashed with one another. Meanwhile Strikedramon was still trying to get rid of the Devidramon.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Demonic Gale!

They fired their shock waves at Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: GGAAAAAAAHH!

But then, Garurumon came out of nowhere and fired his attack right at them.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The attack manage to shake away the shock waves around Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: Thanks, Garurumon.

Garurumon: Don't mention it.

Then David, Kyle, Mike and James, then Robert, Veemon, Emily and Floramon appeared.

David: Looks like we came just in time.

Kyle: Good thing to.

Everyone was then looking at the battle. Veemon was looking at all of them fighting, and now he wanted part of the action.

Veemon: I should digivolve again.

Robert: You can't\. The digivice hasn't fully charge up from last time. You can't digivolve yet.

Robert's digivice as showing a percentage gauge on the screen. And it was at 21% charged.

Veemon: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

Ogremon manage to back away form Leomon last attack and then they fired at each other again.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

The two attacks collided. But when the smoke cleared, Ogremon couldn't believe to see everyone facing him and the Devidramon.

Ogremon: What the!? Where did all of them come from?

David walked up and began to talk back.

David: Give it up, Ogremon! Your out numbered!

Ogremon wasn't gonna admit defeat that easily.

Ogremon: Just because you have the number advantage over me, doesn't mean you won yet!

Then he charge at them with the two Devidramon right behind him.

Kyle: Garurumon!

David: Leomon!

Leomon and Garurumon: Right!

They both sprinted at them along with Greymon and Strikedramon behind them. However, Floramon used this chance to sneak into the building while she could. Emily then noticed that Floramon was not with them.

Emily: Hey guys, where did Floramon go?

Mike and James turned around and notice she was gone to.

James: Without Kim around, she just all over the place.

Mike: Yeah no kidding.

* * *

**JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas and Shade entered the elevator while the battle outside was still going on. They were on their way to the rooftop of the building. Where NeoDevimon is.

Shade: If i'm right, Kim should be on the very top of this building.

Lucas: Let's hope so.

After a minute went by, the elevator manage to hit the rooftop of the building. However, NeoDevimon heard the ding from the elevator and couldn't believe to see that Lucas and Shade were coming at him.

NeoDevimon: Well would you look at that.

Shade: NeoDevimon!

Lucas: So your NeoDevimon!

They both ran out of the elevator and then Lucas notice Kim all chained up to a pole. They were both shocked to see each other.

Kim: Lucas!

Lucas: Kim! Hang on!

But then NeoDevimon fired a dark energy ball at Lucas and Shade. Shade saw it coming and pushed himself and Lucas out of the way.

Shade: Watch out!

Shade pulled Lucas out of the way in time as the energy ball hit the floor.

Kim: Lucas, Shade, be careful!

NeoDevimon started to float towards there little hiding spot.

NeoDevimon: I was just thinking it was about time I destroyed you both! I don't know how you got passed Ogremon and the Devidramon, but it won't matter when i'm done with you two!

They both peaked around the corner to see the strange device behind NeoDevimon. The countdown was now at 2 minutes.

Shade: I wonder what that is?

Lucas: I don't know. But I rather not find out.

They got right back in the corner and came up with a plan of action. While NeoDevimon continued to throw dark energy balls to get them to come out.

NeoDevimon: Come out, come out, wherever you are. (Evil Laughs)...

Shade: OK, you distract NeoDevimon and i'll go deactivate that machine. I think it's the reason why he needed Kim.

Lucas: But if that's the case, shouldn't we untie her first?

Shade thought about that. But he knew that device was the key to NeoDevimon's plans.

Shade: I know you wanna save her. But trust me on this.

Lucas didn't really have much of a choice at this point. He had to agree with Shade before NeoDevimon got any closer to them.

Lucas: Alright. But this better work, Shade.

NeoDevimon was almost right on top of them with a ball of dark energy in his right hand.

NeoDevimon: Come out of there! You two can't hide from me! I can sense your fear! (Laughs)...

Lucas: 3... 2... 1... go!

Lucas ran out and got NeoDevimon eye's on him.

Lucas: Hey ugly, over here!

That only seemed to make NeoDevimon a little angry.

NeoDevimon: What!? How dare you call me that!

NeoDevimon began to attack Lucas, then Shade ran up to the strange machine that was almost out of time. The timer was almost finished counting down, and that made Kim very worried.

Kim: Hurry, Shade! Turn it off!

Shade: I'm trying!

But NeoDevimon heard them, and he turned around and fired his dark energy ball at Shade.

NeoDevimon: Oh no you don't!

Lucas: Shade, look out!

The attack landed near Shade, causing him to slide all the way to a wall.

Shade: AAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas and Kim: Shade!

Shade slid all the way and hit the top of his head on the brick wall, and that made him pass out.

Kim: Shade!

Lucas: Oh no, Shade!

But then NeoDevimon turned around and hit Lucas with another dark energy ball.

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Kim: Lucas!

Lucas hit his back on the wall, then he fell to floor on his stomach. Then he slowly passed out.

Kim: No.

NeoDevimon: That's what he gets for coming here without his partner. What fools they were. They thought they could outsmart me. Yeah right.

Then the machine started to beep loudly. It was fully charged and ready.

NeoDevimon: Yes! It's finally time!

He walked over to the machine and notice the flashing red button in front of him.

NeoDevimon: I waited for this moment!

He raised his hand in the air and pressed the button.

NeoDevimon: HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FIRE!

Then a flash of bright light was now heading towards the sky, and the cable that was attached to Kim's forehead was like zapping her and sucking something out of her. It was starting to drain her life energy.

Kim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?

NeoDevimon just floated towards her while laughing with evil.

NeoDevimon: Your life energy is being sucked away as we speak! It's filling the giant portal! The portal that will let chaos rain!

Then Kim manage to look up and was now looking at a giant digital portal coming out of the sky. It was so huge, the whole city was covered by it.

NeoDevimon: Yes! Yes! Let chaos rain! (Evil Laughs)...

Kim: (This is not good!)

* * *

**NEAR JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Everyone was still fighting Ogremon and the Devidramon. But they noticed the rip in the sky and they were watching the entire sky be filled with nothing but a digital portal. Ogremon and the other hand was laughing at all of them for not knowing the real plan all along.

Robert: Now it makes sense.

Kyle: So that's why NeoDevimon took Kim. He wanted to use her to open a digital portal.

Ogremon was still laughing with evil at all of them.

Ogremon: (Evil Laughs)... And there's nothing you can do, you fools!

Then he just jumped on one of the Devidramon and started to fly off in the sky.

Leomon: Coward!

David: Wait a minute, look!

Everyone was now looking up to see that there were now tons of Digimon starting to come down from within the digital portal. But then, all their Digimon started to return to their rookie forms. Everyone was just shocked by that as well.

Monodramon: OK, this is really bad.

Gabumon: The portal must have disrupted our digivolved forms.

Kyle: Great. There's no way we can fight all of them now.

Everyone just kept looking at all the Digimon coming to the real world. But Agumon on the other hand, just bolted towards the building. And everyone couldn't believe what he was doing.

Everyone: Agumon!

Agumon didn't listen to them, and he just kept on running towards the building.

Emily: We better go after him.

Mike: Exactly right!

Now everyone else started to head towards the building.

* * *

**JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Lucas was slowly starting to open his eye's and it felt like everything was in slow motion. NeoDevimon was just laughing at all of the Digimon that was coming down to the real world, while Lucas was slowly trying to open his eye's to see Kim trying to reach out to him.

NeoDevimon: Yes! That's it! Let it all rain! (Evil Laughs)...

Kim: Lucas! Lucas, wake up! Lucas!

When he heard Kim's voice, manage to look at his right hand and saw the ring that he and Kim both wear. And at that moment, he knew that he couldn't just give up. He manage to pull himself together and manage to get back up and for another go at NeoDevimon.

Lucas: HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

NeoDevimon heard that loud scream from behind him and turned around only to see Lucas was charging right at him.

NeoDevimon: What the!? You!

And then, Lucas elbowed NeoDevimon while he was surprised and manage to throw him off the building.

NeoDevimon: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After falling 75 floor's of the building, he landed in a dumpster and the force of the impact closed the lid and locked on him.

NeoDevimon: Ouch! I really... hate that kid.

Back on top of the building, Lucas manage to regain his breath and he turned around and ran up to Kim and unhook the cable out of her head.

Kim: Thanks, Lucas.

Lucas: Don't thank me yet. I gotta untie you first.

Kim and Lucas just smiled at one another. But that was interrupted as Floramon ran out of the elevator.

Floramon: Kim!

Lucas untied Kim, and then Floramon just ran straight into Kim's arms.

Kim: Floramon!

Floramon: Thank goodness your OK.

Then, Agumon and the other's came out of the elevator and Monodramon started running towards the passed out Shade. Agumon also started running towards Lucas.

Monodramon: Shade! Are you okay!?

Shade manage to open his eye's and saw Monodramon in front of him.

Shade: Yeah, i'm fine. I gotta headache, but i'm fine.

Everyone else started running towards them.

Emily: Shade, thank goodness your alright.

Shade: Thanks.

However, the sky was still opened like a giant digital portal and all the wild Digimon were almost about to cross it.

Robert: Um... guys!

Veemon: We're not out of the woods yet!

Lucas and the other's looked at the giant digital portal. Then Lucas looked at Agumon and they both had the same idea about how to stop it.

Lucas: Let's end this now.

Agumon: Right!

They started walking towards the device that was powering the giant gate.

Elecmon: What are you two gonna do?

Lucas and Agumon were just facing the machine, and Agumon was preparing a fireball in his mouth. However, everyone had a bad feeling about that idea.

David: Hold on!

Kyle: Lucas, wait!

Shade: Don't do it!

But they didn't hear them, so they continued to fire the attack.

Lucas: Now, Agumon!

Agumon: Right! Pepper Breath!

The attack hit the machine and it was now starting to act up. It was making the whole building shake.

Mike: What's happening!?

Shade: The machine appears to be going out of control. It's to unstable. The energy is to much for it to handle now.

Lucas and Agumon turned around and had that guilty look on their face.

Lucas and Agumon: Oops.

David: Way to go, geniuses.

Kyle: Oh that's just great! More to worry about!

Now Lucas and Agumon were really feeling guilty for firing an attack at it.

Kim: How do we stop it!?

Shade: Well, I can use my computer to operate it to close the portal. Then we focus on getting out of here!

Shade ran up to the machine and quickly plugged in his laptop to it and started pressing the buttons on his computer.

James: Hurry!

Shade: I'm going as fast as I can!

Then the light coming from the machine started to fade.

Veemon: Looks like it's working!

Monodramon: Just a little more!

Shade manage to press the enter button, and the whole machine turned off.

Shade: There we go. I stopped it.

Emily: Alright!

Mike and James: Thank goodness.

However, the machine reactivated and was now beginning to explode.

Elecmon: Oh boy.

Gabumon: It's gonna blow!

Shade: Let's get out of here!

Everyone started running towards the elevator. But Lucas notice Shade left his computer.

Lucas: What about your computer!?

Shade: If I take it out of the machine now, it'll automatically self-destruct in front of our faces.

But then, the portal in sky started to close, and it seems to be sucking back in the Digimon coming out. Even Ogremon and the Devidramon got caught in it.

Ogremon: Oh boy! NNOOOOOOOOOO!

And unfortunately, Kim and Floramon seem to have got caught in the sucking process of the portal.

Kim: AAAAAHH!

Floramon: Hold on, Kim!

Lucas and Agumon turned around to see Kim and Floramon being sucked in. So they ran back and Lucas manage to grab Kim's hand and pull her back to him.

Lucas: Don't worry. I gotcha!

Kim: Thanks, Lucas!

Once Lucas manage to get her back on the ground, they started to head towards the elevator. Kyle and Gabumon were keeping the door open for them.

Kyle: Hurry up you guys!

Gabumon: We need to get out of here now! Before we get sucked in as well!

Kim and Floramon made it to the door. But Lucas seem to have got caught in the digital portal sucking process.

Lucas: Oh no!

Agumon: Lucas, hang on!

Agumon jumped and grabbed Lucas. But then they both started floating in the air and were now heading towards the portal. Everyone was just in shock when they saw Lucas and Agumon head towards the digital portal.

Everyone: Lucas!

Lucas and Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

And in a giant flash of light, the machine exploded. But didn't hit the elevator. And the giant digital portal just vanished instantly. Along with both Lucas and Agumon. They both just disappeared with the portal. And everyone was just horrified.

Everyone: Lucas!

Everyone just couldn't believe to see Lucas and Agumon were gone.

David: What in the world?

Mike: Their gone.

James: Just like that.

Robert couldn't believe that Lucas and Agumon just vanished like that.

Veemon: Where did they go?

Robert: I don't know, Veemon.

Kim and Floramon walked out of the elevator to and looked up in the sky.

Kim: Lucas! No!

Kim just got down on her knee's. She couldn't believe he was gone. After everything he did to save her from NeoDevimon.

Floramon: It'll be alright, Kim.

But Floramon was also a little hurt inside to see that Agumon was gone as well. Everyone then turned to look at Shade.

Kyle: So, where did they go?

Mike: Yeah, you gotta have some clue as to where they went.

Shade and Monodramon had a good idea as to where they went, but he was afraid to say it to them. Then Emily just put a hand on his shoulder.

Shade: (Gasps)...

Emily: Shade, please. Tell us where they went.

He looked at Monodramon who just gave him a nod that said yes. He then looked back at everyone else around him. Kim and Floramon then walked back to them. They two wanted to know where they went.

Kim: Please tell us.

Floramon: Where did they go?

Robert: Yeah. Where's my big brother and Agumon?

Shade gulped a little, but then he manage to get back his courage and told everyone the truth.

Shade: Their heading... for... the Digital World.

* * *

To be continued...


	18. Episode 18: From Secrets to Promises

**_Episode 18: Secrets and Promises_**

**_With Lucas and Agumon heading toward the Digital World, everyone must get ready to go on after them. But first, they need to explain somethings to their parents. Time for them to reveal the truth. But will it backfire on them, or will it work out for them?_**

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was sensing that his machine was destroyed by those humans and their Digimon partners. He was now enraged at them for doing so. After spending all that time creating it, how could he not be enraged.

Dexmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Curse those humans, and their Digimon!

He then started swing himself all over the place. Because he was that mad. To bad there was nothing for him to smash.

Dexmon: How I hate them all for this! It took me so long to make that machine, and now it's ruined!

His scream was so loud, the entire dimension was shaking because of it.

Dexmon: I'll destroy them. I swear I will. I... will... destroy... the... DigiDestined!

Screaming that word only made the whole place shake once again. And now his eye's were now glowing in evil again.

Dexmon: I swear... I will.

* * *

**UNKNOWN TUNNEL, DIGITAL PORTAL**

After being sucked into the giant digital portal after saving Kim from NeoDevimon, Lucas and Agumon are trying to figure out what is going around them and why are they were just falling. Or at least, they would be thinking that. If they only stopped screaming.

Lucas and Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Lucas: What's happening!?

Agumon turned around and he to was freaking out.

Agumon: I don't know!

Then Lucas looked down to see a bright light at the end of the falling tunnel.

Lucas: Well, wherever this thing is taking us, were gonna get there real fast!

Lucas and Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

They both just kept on screaming as they fell into the light. And in a flash of bright light, the two of them vanished into thin air.

* * *

**JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After all the crazy early morning events, everyone was in shock to hear what Shade told them. They couldn't believe that Lucas and Agumon were heading towards the Digital World as they speak.

Everyone: The Digital World!?

Shade backed up a little from hearing that from everyone.

Shade: I know it's crazy, but where else can that digital portal take them. It's the only logical place.

Monodramon: The Digital World is practically the only place where that digital portal could take them. Where else could all of those Digimon have come from.

While everyone was still in shock, Robert and Veemon wanted to do something about this.

Robert: Then let's go after them.

Veemon: Yeah. Let's go to the Digital World and get Lucas and Agumon back.

Shade and other's were in shock to hear that. But after they said that, Mike and James already agreed to it.

Mike: He's right!

James: We can't just do nothing while Lucas and Agumon are out there in a that place!

Now Shade was worrying about that. However everyone else seems to be in agreement as well when they especially Kim and Floramon.

Floramon: Robert's right about this.

Kim: Lucas did risked himself trying to save me from NeoDevimon. We can't just leave him out there.

Shade was in more shock then ever. At this point, he didn't know what to do. Before he could stress about it, Emily put her hand on his shoulder.

Emily: Shade, you know we gotta help them.

Shade only looked at her for a second until Kyle and Gabumon started to speak too.

Kyle: Didn't you say that you lived in the Digital World?

Gabumon: That would mean you know a way in and out of there.

Hearing that, Mike and James started to get into the subject.

Mike: If that's the case, just open up a digital portal and will go after them.

James: You can open one up, can you?

Shade then started to regain his courage at them and started to speak back.

Shade: OK look. Even if I wanted to open a digital portal, my computer is apparently... fried!

Everyone looked back at Shade's broken and burned computer over by the exploded machine of NeoDevimon's.

Elecmon: Hmm... how did we miss that?

David: Can you fix it?

Shade: (Sighs)... As long as the hard drive is in one piece... then yes I can fix it.

Then everyone gave a look at each other, and they all decided that they wanted to go help Lucas and Agumon no matter what. They were all willing to go. However, Kyle was worried about something else.

Kyle: I know we want to help Lucas, but does anyone not remember that NeoDevimon is not gone yet.

Now that got everyone's attention again.

Gabumon: That's true. He was only pushed off the building. I bet he's still out there somewhere.

Kyle: And knowing him, he'll have another evil plan up his sleeve.

Everyone thought about it for a minute. They knew that was all to true. But then Elecmon got an idea.

Elecmon: If that's the case, one of us should stay behind and watch the city for anymore Digimon attacks then.

David looked at Elecmon and he thought that plan was a good idea.

David: That's actually not a bad idea, Elecmon.

Everyone looked at one another, and they agreed on that idea as well.

David: In that case, who want's to volunteer?

But while everyone pondered on it, Kyle immediately raised his hand which shocked everyone.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Kyle: Look, I wanna find Lucas as much as all of you do, but someone has to watch the city.

Gabumon: Besides, we can handle just about anything this time around. We do have a lot of experience at this.

After a small silence around them. Shade then started to speak again.

Shade: OK then, that's settled. But, we all have to get ready for this. Will meet back here tonight, and then we head off to find both Lucas and Agumon in the Digital World.

Everyone was in agreement of that plan. However...

Monodramon: But be warn everyone. The Digital World can be a bit dangerous to you humans. So if there's something you need to do before leaving to the Digital World, now would have to best time.

Shade: He's right. You all better say your goodbye's or something to whoever you know. We could be gone for who knows how long.

Now everyone was a little down about that idea. But they knew that they had to do what needed to be done. Even if that means revealing their Digimon to their parents.

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master's computer was picking up a strange signal coming from the digital forest around him. When he got out of the other room, he looked over and couldn't believe his eye's.

Grand Master: Well i'll be.

He was looking at an orange dot on his computer screen that seemed to be appearing in the Digital Forest close to him.

Grand Master: So, Lucas. You've finally come.

The Grand Master grabbed his digivice and started walking out his front door.

Grand Master: Looks like everything is starting to come together after all.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After managing to go through the day at Elementary School, despite he wasn't ready after waking up so early, Robert opened the front door of his house to see that his parent were concern about him leaving so early in the morning.

Mrs. Blake: Robert, where were you this morning?

Mr. Blake: And what about Lucas? Was he with you the whole time? In fact, where is he?

Robert and Veemon were a little nervous about telling them the truth. But they knew they had to.

Robert: Well...

Veemon: Do you wanna tell them or should I tell them?

Mr. Blake and Mrs. Blake were curious about what Veemon just said to Robert.

Mrs. Blake: What does he mean by that? Is there something you wanna tell us?

They both just looked directly at the two of them.

Mr. Blake: Son, where is your big brother?

Mrs. Blake: Did something happen? Is he alright?

Robert manage to regain his courage after looking at Veemon, and now he faced his parents.

Veemon: You can do it, Robert.

Robert took a deep breath, and began to speak.

Robert: OK then. Let me explain from the beginning.

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade was at the computer store. He thought he can get what he needed to fix the same computer that he bought from this store. When he got what he needed in a big box, he walked outside and Monodramon was waiting for him around the corner.

Monodramon: So did you get the stuff we need?

Of course, Shade had a giant box in front of him, so he couldn't look directly at Monodramon.

Shade: Well, I got the stuff alright. Now I just need to figure where goes where.

He then set the box down in front of him and Monodramon. Then they both opened the box to see a lot of materials. And they both couldn't believe it.

Monodramon: That's a lot of stuff.

Shade: Oh that's just great.

Now Shade was starting to worry again. He has all of this stuff, and he doesn't know what goes to what on his computer.

Shade: How am I suppose to fix the stupid computer if I don't even know what goes in it with this stuff?

Of course, Monodramon still had a look on his face that seemed to be relaxing Shade a little bit.

Monodramon: Trust me when I say; you always know how to get the job done. So don't you start freaking out on me now.

Then Shade manage to regain his confidence again after what Monodramon just said to him.

Shade: You know what, your right again, Monodramon. I can do this!

Shade then slapped himself on the face and went back into the box. And Monodramon just gave him a smile because of it.

Monodramon: That's the Shade I know.

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kim's Mom was in the kitchen washing the dishes as usual. But Kim and Floramon were slowly starting to come into the kitchen. She was nervous about telling her mother the truth, but she was gonna do it for Lucas and Agumon.

Kim: Um... Mom.

Mrs. Jenkins turned around and faced Kim and Floramon in her arms.

Mrs. Jenkins: Yes, Kim. Is there something you need?

Kim was a little nervous about this, but she had to.

Kim: There's something I need to tell you.

Kim put Floramon down on the counter and started to look back at her mother.

Kim: It's... um... kinda hard to explain.

Mrs. Jenkins: Oh come now Kim, you can tell me anything.

Kim was still nervous, but she looked at the ring Lucas gave her and her courage started to come back.

Kim: Well, don't freak out alright. There's something I need to tell you first.

Mrs. Jenkins: And what would that be?

Mrs. Jenkins was confused about that. But while she was still facing Kim, Floramon started to stand up and put her hand on Mrs. Jenkins.

Floramon: Well this... is the first part.

Hearing that voice, Mrs. Jenkins turned around and looked at Floramon.

Floramon: Hi.

She couldn't believe that the stuffed animal Kim found was actually alive and talking to her. And that only seemed to make her pass out.

Mrs. Jenkins: (Faints)...

Kim and Floramon were a little surprised at that reaction. Then they looked down at the passed out Mrs. Jenkins.

Kim: Maybe that was a little to much to start with.

Floramon: You might be right about that.

* * *

**KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle didn't have to tell his parents anything about Gabumon or the other's, because he wasn't going anywhere. Yet, he was still concern about Lucas and Agumon being in the Digital World

Kyle: Hey, Gabumon.

Gabumon was watching the T.V. in Kyle's room. But he turned around and looked Kyle in the eye's.

Gabumon: Yes. Is something wrong, Kyle?

Kyle couldn't stop thinking about the Digital World. He wanted to know a little more about it from Gabumon.

Kyle: I was wondering. Have you ever seen the Digital World?

The truth was, Gabumon couldn't really remember about the Digital World.

Gabumon: I don't know actually. I was a in my egg form when I first came to this world. Matter of fact, that as far back as I can remember.

Kyle was then flashing back to the moment where he found a little Digimon out there in the Tomball woods all alone.

Kyle: Oh yeah, I remember that day. I came back from School, and I was walking through the woods as a little shortcut that day. And then...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**TOMBALL WOOD'S, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle was walking through the woods after going through another boring day at School again. But as he was walking, he noticed something near the pond that he couldn't believe. It was a small creature with no arms or legs, and he had a horn coming from his head.

Kyle: What in the world is that thing?

He never seen anything like it before in his life. The little creature was just wondering around the area. But then, he turned around and notice Kyle.

?: ...

Kyle: O... K. This is awkward.

The little strange creature started to hop over towards Kyle for some reason.

?: Who are you?

Kyle was a little shock to hear that this creature was talking to him.

Kyle: Um... my name is... Kyle. Who... who are you?

Tsunomon: You can call me Tsunomon. I'm a Digimon.

Now Kyle was in more shock to hear that this thing was called a Digimon. Something he never heard about till now.

Kyle: A... Digimon?

Tsunomon: It's short for digital monsters. But we like to be called Digimon. Or in my case, you can just call me Tsunomon.

For some reason, that only seemed to interest Kyle.

Kyle: Interesting. I never heard of a Digimon before.

But as Kyle was slowly inching his hand toward Tsunomon, a strange light started to form near him.

Kyle: What in the..?

The light showed to be a digivice with a blue ring on it. Kyle slowly grabbed the digivice in front of him.

Kyle: What is this thing?

And for some reason, Tsunomon knew what it is.

Tsunomon: I know what that is. That's a digivice.

Kyle was now fascinated by this digivice he now has in his hand.

Kyle: A digivice?

Tsunomon: Wait, if you have one of those, that means... that you must be my human partner.

Now Kyle began to jump at what Tsunomon just said to him.

Kyle: I'm what!?

Tsunomon: That's right. You and me are partners. Who would have thought that the first human I meet would end up being my human partner.

But for some reason, Kyle was not really freaked out about this. Instead he was a little excited for that.

Kyle: Well then, that means you can't stay out here anymore.

Tsunomon got a little confused about that.

Tsunomon: What do you mean by that?

Kyle just picked up little Tsunomon and started walking off with him.

Tsunomon: Where we going?

Kyle: Back to my place of course.

That only seemed to make Tsunomon really curious now.

Tsunomon: Why exactly?

Kyle: One is that I need to get home. Second, I just thought you and I get started on this whole "partnership" thing.

Tsunomon then started to grow a smile on his face.

Tsunomon: I guess your right. (Laughs)...

Kyle: I already have a good feeling that you and me will get along just nicely.

Tsunomon just stated laughing even more and Kyle only rolled his eye's at him as the two vanished into the woods.

* * *

**KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After Kyle went through the entire flashback of how he and Gabumon first met, he then looked back at Gabumon with a smile on his face.

Kyle: You know, i'm really glad that you and I met that day.

That only seem to make Gabumon smile back at Kyle.

Gabumon: I'm glad that we met to. It was the best day of my life.

Kyle laughed a little at that. Then he started to get off his bed and headed for his door.

Kyle: Well then.

Gabumon: Where are you going?

Kyle: We can't miss our friends leaving for the Digital World. So let's go and get to them before they head off.

Gabumon liked that idea, and so they headed out the bedroom door.

Gabumon: You always seem to come up with a good plan ever now and then.

Kyle: Don't I always.

The two of them just started laughing at each other as they now headed out the front door and started to head for the nearest bus to take them to the city.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Mr. Blake and Mrs. Blake were in shock to hear what has happen to Lucas and Agumon from Robert. They were all in the living room trying to figure out another way, but there seemed to be no other way to get Lucas back.

Robert: Listen, I won't be alone out there. The other's are coming with us.

Veemon: And I know the way around the Digital World. Not to mention I can always digivolve to protect Robert in case we run into any trouble.

Mr. Blake was still concern, but Mrs. Blake knew it might be only chance to get Lucas back home.

Mr. Blake: You can't be serious? There is no way that...

Mrs. Blake: We have to let him go.

Robert and Mr. Blake were in shock to hear that.

Mr. Blake: But why? Robert's just a little kid.

Mrs. Blake: If it's the only way to see Lucas back here safe and sound again, then what other choice is there.

But Mr. Blake was still worried about that.

Mr. Blake: But he's only a child.

Robert then jumped out of his seat and faced his father.

Robert: I have to do this, Dad. I just wanna see my big brother again.

Mr. Blake was surprise to hear this from Robert.

Mr. Blake: But Robert, your still just a...

But then, Mrs. Blake jumped in on that sentence.

Mrs. Blake: He'll be fine. He has Veemon with him. And he should have our support as well.

Mr. Blake was in a lot of shock. He closed his eye's for a minute and started to ponder on it a little more.

Robert: Please, Dad.

Veemon: I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to Robert. I give you my word.

Mr. Blake then opened his eye's and stood up from his favorite chair.

Mr. Blake: Alright. I guess there's no other choice.

Robert and Veemon were glad to hear that, and so was Mrs. Blake. Even though she didn't like this idea, she knew there was no other way.

Mr. Blake: But if anything happens to Robert, i'm holding you responsible, Veemon. Understand?

Veemon: You can count on me, sir.

Then Mrs. Blake started to walk over to the kitchen.

Mrs. Blake: Well then, I better make some food for you two then. You got a long trip ahead of you.

Robert and Veemon: Thanks.

* * *

**DAVID'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Once David got back to his place, he already showed his parents his Digimon partner and the digivice for proof. Not to mention the tragedy that happen today and what happened to his friend Lucas. His parents for some reason, believed him.

David's Dad: Well, that seems like quite a pickle you all seem to be in.

David was worried about his parents freaking out. But that seemed to be for nothing.

David: So let me get this straight. You believe us.

Elecmon: Wow. Here we are worrying over nothing as usual.

Then David's Mom started to walk up to the two of them.

David's Mom: So, your gonna go save your friend are ya?

David stood up and he looked at her with a look of determination in his eye's.

David: I have to. I can't just leave Lucas out there without any help.

Elecmon: And I know the way around the Digital World. I'll be with David every step of the way. So nothing can go wrong.

Hearing that was true, David's parents were starting to feel alright about it. They always seemed to be quite the understanding people. Despite the fact they sometime yell at one another.

David's Dad: Well then, you better go get your stuff ready. Your going on a trip.

David was excited to hear that. However he was worried about School and everything else.

David: Hold on. How am I suppose to get out of School?

David's Dad: Don't worry about that. You just leave that to me. You just focus and helping your friend Lucas.

Now David was relieve to hear that everything was gonna be alright.

David's Mom: Now how about a little something to eat before you two go.

That made David and Elecmon very excited again.

Elecmon: Alright. I like some good food every now and then.

David: You say that about every time you get food.

Elecmon: I can't help it if it all tastes so good.

David: You never change.

Then the two of them started laughing at each other as they head into the kitchen. Both David's parents were a bit unsure about this. But they knew David was a grown boy, and they he can handle himself. They were confident he'll be back safely.

* * *

**KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

After Kim manage to explain everything to her mother about what happened with Lucas and about the Digital World, and most of all, about Floramon. Her mother just couldn't believe any of it.

Mrs. Jenkins: So your saying that, you want to go to some strange place with this creature called "Digimon".

Kim and Floramon just shook their heads at what she just said. And again, she couldn't believe it.

Mrs. Jenkins: I can't believe this.

Then Kim and Floramon started to walk towards her.

Kim: It'll be alright, Mom. I got Floramon with me, so nothing bad is gonna happen to me.

Floramon: I promise, i'll keep Kim safe this time.

But Mrs. Jenkins found that hard to believe after her last attempt with the Devidramon.

Mrs. Jenkins: She got kidnapped because of you. Do you really think you can protect her?

Floramon got nervous about that. How could Kim's Mom believe that after Floramon's failed attempt. But Kim stood up for her friend.

Kim: She can, Mom. I'm still giving her a chance, so please give her a chance as well.

Floramon: Besides. If we don't go, Lucas could be stuck there for who knows how long.

Now Mrs. Jenkins was starting to feel a little terrible about making Kim not go. She knew how much Kim liked Lucas, and she wouldn't go and leave him out there all by himself.

Mrs. Jenkins: I can't believe this is happening.

Kim just put her hand on her mother's shoulder.

Kim: Don't worry, Mom. I promise i'll be back home safe and sound.

Floramon: And I won't let anything happen to her while were gone. I promise.

Hearing this, Mrs. Jenkins was starting to feel a little better. Then she looked at the both of them.

Mrs. Jenkins: Well, alright. Just promise me you'll be back.

Kim: I will.

Then Mrs. Jenkins looked directly at Floramon.

Mrs. Jenkins: And Floramon, i'm sorry for all those times I thought you looked weird. I never knew you were... you know.

Floramon just giggled at that.

Floramon: It's alright. I forgive you.

Now Mrs. Jenkins was starting to feel a lot better now. She got off her seat and looked at both of them.

Mrs. Jenkins: You go find that boyfriend of your's and bring him back here. So then I can give him a little chat.

Of course, Kim was a little worried about that part. But she was gonna do it one way or another.

Kim: Don't worry, I will.

Floramon: And i'll be bringing Agumon back as well.

Then the two of them just started laughing. But Mrs. Jenkins looked at them with a smile on her face.

Mrs. Jenkins: (She really is growing up.)

* * *

**HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The evil NeoDevimon was still stuck in the dumpster after falling all that way from a high building. He kept on slamming at the top of it until there were so many huge dents inside. But now he was at his boiling point.

NeoDevimon: OK, THAT'S IT!

With a mighty kick, he pushed the top lid right off and he started to stand right back up.

NeoDevimon: I'm gonna get those kids!

He then started to fly off into the night sky with all his rage.

NeoDevimon: Nobody make a fool out of me and gets away with it!

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

A digital portal was seen inside the Digital Forest. Then out came Ogremon and the two Devidramon. They all crashed into the trees right next to the portal.

Ogremon: Ouch! Well that could have been a softer landing.

They all got right back up after that. But the two Devidramon started to fly off somewhere.

Ogremon: Hey! Where do you two think your going!?

But they didn't listen to Ogremon, so they just kept on flying off.

Ogremon: Ah fine! Who needs you two anyway! Since i'm back, I might as well continue my quest to ruin more life's. (Laughs)...

Then Ogremon started walking off while swinging his bone stick around. But then another portal opened up in the same location as he left. Lucas and Agumon just popped right out of the portal and they landed on the ground.

Lucas: Ouch...

Agumon: Same here...

The two of them were still a little dazed from all that happened to them today. So they just past out right there on the ground in the Digital Forest. And Ogremon never even noticed them.

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade was making the finishing touches on his computer. He finally manage to get it back together. Now he just had to make it work properly. Emily and Monodramon were right behind him the whole time. Emily wanted to come to Digital World with Shade. She always wanted to see it since she heard about it from him. But Shade wasn't so sure about her coming.

Shade: Are you sure you wanna come?

He turned around and faced Emily in the eye's.

Emily: Shade, trust me. I made up my mind about this. I wanna help find Lucas, too.

Shade was still worried about that, but he knew Emily wasn't gonna change her mind that easily. Of course, Monodramon didn't mind it at all.

Monodramon: I don't see why not, Shade.

Emily: Exactly. And who knows, maybe i'll find a Digimon partner while i'm there. And you know how much I wanted to see the Digital World for awhile now. Not to mention my grandparents already said yes to this.

Shade was now a little curious about that.

Shade: That reminds me. You always speak about your grandparents. Don't you have any real parents?

Emily didn't look at Shade after saying that.

Emily: I don't really like talking about them much. They died in a car accident when I was still a year old.

Now Shade was feeling a little terrible for asking that. Yet, he had a upset feeling inside when he heard that. Something about hearing that answer from Emily also made him a little upset.

Shade: I'm sorry. I... didn't mean to...

But Emily wasn't really mad at him. She turned her head towards him and smiled.

Emily: It's alright.

Feeling relieved of that, Shade put the last touches on the computer and it was now ready to go.

Shade: Yes! I did it!

Monodramon: It's alive!

Shade and Emily were starting to hug each other of this achievement.

Emily: Now we can go to the Digital World.

Shade: Right. First we get the other's and then we head out.

But then, a strange figure was floating above them. It was NeoDevimon again.

NeoDevimon: I don't think so.

The three of them looked up in shock to see NeoDevimon was right above them.

Shade and Monodramon: NeoDevimon!

NeoDevimon just floating down towards them. But he wasn't attacking for some reason.

Shade: Now what do you want?

NeoDevimon: Relax, child. I only came here to tell you something.

While Emily was hiding behind a tree, Shade was just standing there with bravery.

Shade: What do you want to tell me?

NeoDevimon: Just thought I remind you that if you think about going to the Digital World, who's gonna be here to stop me from destroying this pathetic city and all those other pathetic humans who inhabit it? Did you ever think about that?

Shade didn't want him to know about their plan for that, so he just looked at him was a angry look so that he wouldn't get suspicious.

NeoDevimon: That's what I thought.

NeoDevimon then started to float back into the air.

NeoDevimon: I'm not gonna stop you from going. But, oh well. It doesn't really matter to me anyway. Have fun. (Evil Laughs)...

He just started laughing as he was flying off into the night sky. All three of them couldn't help but be relieved that he was gone.

Monodramon: That was a close one. I thought we were gonna have to fight him for sure.

Shade: At least he didn't catch on about our little plan.

Then Emily started to come out behind the tree's.

Emily: Do you really think Kyle and Gabumon can handle that guy? Especially on their own?

Shade and Monodramon turned around and looked at Emily in the eye's.

Shade: I can only hope so.

* * *

**NIGHT SKY, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

NeoDevimon was flying off into the night sky, only thinking about what his next move was gonna be. He also knew that Shade was smart enough to wouldn't actually leave for the Digital World without leaving someone here to stop him. He only pretended to believe Shade didn't think about him before leaving.

NeoDevimon: Oh please, he's not that stupid. Of course that boy would have a plan for that.

He just started his evil laugh as he goes through the sky at night.

NeoDevimon: (Evil Laugh)... Either way though, nothing will ever stop me! (Laughs)...

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master still had Lucas on his locator and was heading for his location. However, he spotted Ogremon coming down the road, so he quickly pulled out his digivice.

Grand Master: Well look who it is.

Ogremon opened up his eye's and saw the Grand Master was right in front of his path.

Ogremon: You! I haven't seen you in quite awhile. Been sometime since you and I met like this.

Grand Master: A little to long for my taste.

They just looked at each other with a glare.

Ogremon: What are you doing all the way out here anyway?

Grand Master: I have no reason to tell you anything, Ogremon.

Ogremon: Oh look, someone is acting like a tough guy. Though he doesn't have his Digimon partner with him.

He then pointed his digivice out towards Ogremon.

Grand Master: You better just leave my sight, or else.

Ogremon: Or else what, old man?

Then an whip made of energy formed right from the top of the digivice.

Ogremon: Oh. so that would be "or else".

Grand Master: Unless you want that whipping feeling, leave my sight you rotten excuse for a Digimon.

Ogremon was a little angry by that. But he didn't like the look of that whip of his, so he just decided to go around him.

Ogremon: This ain't over, pal.

Grand Master: Yeah you keep telling yourself that.

With a look of rage in his eye's, Ogremon started to walk off again.

Grand Master: I am so glad I upgraded my digivice to do that.

Then he turned off the whip of energy from his digivice and put it back in his pocket.

Grand Master: I may not have my Digimon partner with me anymore. But I still can be a little tough when I have to.

Yet, he still had Ogremon on his mind a little.

Grand Master: Even back then he had that stupid look on his face. But that's how it is for him. (Laughs)...

He then continued to walk down the path again towards Lucas and Agumon's location.

Grand Master: Now... to find those two before something else does.

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kim was waiting at the front door for Robert and Veemon to show up. Then the front door opened and Robert and Veemon in his disguise started walking towards her and Floramon.

Kim: You all set?

Robert: Yeah. Let's go get my big brother back.

Once that was settled, they started walking down the street.

Veemon: I didn't think I be going back to the Digital World so soon. I was just starting to like this place.

Floramon was doing her usual act to make sure nobody would spot her.

Floramon: Well look on the bright side. When we get Lucas back, will just come right back here.

That made Veemon happy again.

Veemon: You make a good point.

And now everyone was starting to laugh. Meanwhile, Mr. Blake and Mrs. Blake were just looking out their window to see Robert and Kim walking off.

Mr. Blake: I hope they come back alright.

Mrs. Blake: He will. Like Lucas, he's our son to you know.

* * *

**JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Shade, Emily, and Monodramon were waiting on top of the same building where they last saw Lucas and Agumon before they vanished into the giant digital portal. The elevator opened up and came out everyone. Shade turned around and was glad to see everyone.

Shade: Good. Looks like everyone is here. Uh...

However, he notice Mike and James were behind everyone, and he didn't seem to like that. They both had their backpacks with them. So he knew what they were gonna do.

Shade: Oh no! You two aren't come.

Mike and James didn't really seem to agree with that.

James: Look, Lucas is our friend too, pal.

Mike: We're coming to find him as well. And your not gonna tell us otherwise.

Shade couldn't believe this. But it seems that everyone was understanding of that from Mike and James.

Shade: Alright, fine. Just don't slow any of us down, alright.

Mike and James: Right!

Mike and James just made an army salute when they said that, and Shade only rolled his eye's at that. He then put his computer down on the floor and used his digivice to open the portal from the screen.

David: I can't believe this is happening.

Elecmon: Don't worry there David. Everything is gonna be fine.

Kim and Floramon weren't nervous at all and so was Robert and Veemon. They wanted to find Lucas more then anything.

Robert: Let's go find my big brother and Agumon.

Kim: Exactly.

Floramon: Let's do this.

Veemon: I'm with ya all the way.

Emily, Mike and James were a little nervous, but they were ready.

Mike: This is gonna be so cool. Anyone else feeling all tingly inside?

James: We finally get to go to the Digital World.

Emily: It's what I wanted to see ever since Shade told me about it. Now i'm finally getting that chance.

Shade and Monodramon looked at each other and they knew that now was the time.

Monodramon: Well, let's go home.

Shade: Right. Digital Gate open!

When he said those words, the computer started to flash in light. And then everyone was sucked into the light. Then there was a flash, and now everyone seems to have just vanished. However, the elevator opened up and Kyle and Gabumon exited the elevator only to see the computer on the floor.

Kyle: Ah great. Were to late.

Gabumon: Looks like their gone.

Kyle: So much for getting here on time. Oh well. Now we have to do our part and keep the city safe from NeoDevimon.

Unknown to them, NeoDevimon was watching from above.

NeoDevimon: Will see about that, child. (Laughs)...

Then NeoDevimon started to take off somewhere. Yet, Kyle and Gabumon continued to look at the computer.

Kyle: Good luck you guys. Your gonna need it.

* * *

**UNKNOWN TUNNEL, DIGITAL PORTAL**

Once they went into the portal, everyone was falling down the portal to the Digital World. While everyone was just freaking out, Shade and Monodramon were starting to talk about something.

Monodramon: By the way, where did you put the location on!?

That made Shade a little nervous. He didn't know how to explain it, but he had to somehow.

Shade: Well, the computer was still a little broken before I used it! So the location-er wasn't fully operational to use! So I have no idea what part of the Digital World we are gonna land in!

Now that Monodramon worry.

Monodramon: Why didn't you say anything about that!?

Shade: I wasn't thinking!

Then everyone just kept on screaming as the continued to fall down the portal tunnel. Who knows where their gonna end up.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon were still passed out in the forest area under the night time sky of the Digital World. But then, the Grand Master finally made it to them and was now looking down at the two of them on the ground.

Grand Master: Well, looks they made it through the portal in one piece.

He began to look up into the night sky and was thinking about something

Grand Master: Now, will find out just how strong you two are from here on out.

He then picked up the two of them and started walking off back into the Digital Forest.

Grand Master: Good thing you two showed up. Now the Digital World... might just have a chance.

* * *

To be continued...


	19. Episode 19: The Grand Master's Tale

_**Episode 19: The Grand Master's Tale**_

_**It's Digital World time, and everyone is gonna be there. Except for Kyle, who decided to stay behind to deal with NeoDevimon. But before it all get's started, there is someone who is gonna tell you the story of how he came to be in the Digital World.**_

_**MasterGeneral380: Hey everybody. I have returned. And I decided to rename the series. It's now called Digimon: The Next Generation. Welcome to Season 2; The Digital World Adventure. Enjoy everyone.**_

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, DIGITAL WORLD**

After falling for a very long time in the digital portal, Shade and Monodramon slowly started to open their eye's and couldn't believe what they were now seeing in front of them. They finally made it back home. The Digital World.

Shade: It can't be. Were finally back, Monodramon.

Monodramon finally manage to regain his thoughts and was now looking around with Shade.

Monodramon: Hard to believe. But it's great to be back.

Shade: I'll say.

But then, Shade and Monodramon notice that everything was to quiet around them, he thought that Mike and James would wake up and started get all excited and everything as they feared. But when they turned around, they was in shock by what they saw. They only saw David, Elecmon, Mike and James still passed out from that long fall. Just them, but not the other's.

Shade: Oh no.

Monodramon: Please tell me that we all didn't just get separated?

Shade didn't want to say it, but it would seem that their group was split in two, and who knows where the other group may be.

Shade: Oh this is so not good.

Monodramon: I'll say. We ended up stuck with Mike and James.

They couldn't help but laugh a little at that, but Shade knew this was serious. Especially since Emily was out there without him.

Shade: Emily. I hope everyone else is alright.

Monodramon: I can only hope so.

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas was laying down on the Grand Master's couch while he was still passed out from everything that happened to him. But he slowly started to open his eye's and was looking at three little Digimon on top of him.

Jyarimon: Well look who finally woke up. Everyone, he's finally awake.

Leafmon: It's about time you woke up.

Lucas didn't really freak out of this. He was actually quite use to Digimon by now.

Lucas: OK? Who are you little guys?

But before they said anything, the Grand Master started walking over to where Lucas is.

Grand Master: So you finally woke up. Good to see ya again, boy.

Lucas turned his head to his left and was looking directly at the Grand Master. He remembered him.

Lucas: You. I remember you. Your that guy who help me out of my problem before.

The Grand Master could only laugh at that.

Grand Master: Well at least you remember me. Some people would have forgotten by now.

The three Digimon jumped off Lucas as he was now getting up.

Lucas: Where am I exactly?

Grand Master: I'm glad you asked. Your in my humble home, in the Digital World.

Now that freaked Lucas out. He couldn't believe he was in the Digital World that he heard about for so long.

Lucas: You mean... this is the...

Grand Master: Exactly.

Lucas got up from the couch and started running over towards the screen door and opened it. Yet, he didn't really see any major difference between this world and the real world.

Lucas: Uh..?

Grand Master: I know what your thinking. Just look up and you'll see the difference.

When Lucas looked right up, he was looking at a sky that seem to be made like a computer chip.

Lucas: That's...

Grand Master: That's right. This is the Digital World after all. What did you expect, everything to look like a computer of one's and zero's?

But as Lucas was shock to see the sky so different from the human world's, Agumon came out of another room.

Agumon: Well look who finally got himself up.

Lucas turned around and was looking Agumon face to face.

Agumon: Hey.

Lucas: Agumon!

Lucas just ran towards Agumon with relieve that he was alright. He couldn't help but to embrace him.

Lucas: Thank goodness your okay, pal.

Agumon: Why wouldn't I be okay? This man saved us after all.

The Grand Master started to walk towards them, and then Lucas looked back at him.

Grand Master: If I wasn't around to find the both of you, who knows what would have found you two instead of me. Believe me, the Digital World isn't always a nice place for people to be.

Yet, Lucas couldn't help but wonder a little more about this strange man. He was grateful, but he couldn't help but be suspicious of him.

Grand Master: Is something wrong?

Lucas: Look, i'm grateful and all, but who are you exactly? I think you need to give us a little more details.

Agumon: You know, I was just thinking the same thing. I wanna know just who you are as well.

The Grand Master couldn't hide himself anymore now. He had to give Lucas and Agumon the truth now.

Grand Master: Well... if it's the truth you want to know, then come sit down with me.

They all started walking towards the couch again, and even the little Digimon were following them.

Chibomon: Oh boy, I like it when the Grand Master starts talking about the old days.

Leafmon: That's what make things so interesting with him.

Lucas and Agumon were surprise to hear the name of this strange man they thought.

Lucas: Your called the Grand Master?

Grand Master: Indeed I am. However, that's only the beginning of my little story. Would you care for some tea?

They looked at the couch and saw three cups filled right in front of them.

Lucas: Sure, why not.

Agumon: Might as well get comfortable while were here.

They both grabbed their cups and took a little sip. Then they looked back at the Grand Master.

Lucas: Alright, now please explain everything. I really want to know.

Agumon: Yes, please explain to us the whole story.

The Grand Master wasn't really nervous to tell them. To him, they seem to be a good enough to learn the truth about him. But before he started to speak, he looked down at the cup of tea in his hand.

Grand Master: Well... where do I begin?

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, DIGITAL WORLD**

After Shade explained everything to David, Mike and James about what happened in their attempt to get to the Digital World, they couldn't be in anymore shock then when Lucas was sucked into the Digital World himself.

David: Is this for real?

Mike: You mean to tell us, that we're separated from the other's!

Shade was a little nervous. But he manage to regain his courage at the three of them.

Shade: Well it's not my fault that my computer was broken when this whole thing came together! If I had more time, I could have fix that!

Yet, Mike and James still couldn't believe what happened.

James: So, we split into two groups, right?

Mike: Then all we have to do is go find the everyone.

That shocked Shade and Monodramon. They knew how hard that was gonna be in the Digital World.

Shade: Are you to two crazy!? Don't you both have any brains!?

Monodramon: The Digital World is like a giant maze, that known of you know the way out. It would take us who knows how long to find everyone again.

But as all four of them started arguing known stop, David and Elecmon couldn't help but look at the scenery in the far distance of the Digital Mountains.

David: So this is where you came from, Elecmon?

Elecmon: It sure is. It's home sweet home to me.

Although they tried to enjoy the peace of the Digital World around them, they couldn't really do that because of the arguing from the other's. David got irritated and turned around.

David: Will you all just shut up already!

The four of them were just stop right in their tracks. They were surprise to hear this.

David: If you guys can't calm down and work together, then were all goners here.

Elecmon: That's right. So will you all just calm down.

Then all four them started to calm down now and look back at David and Elecmon.

Shade: You two are right. We need to stay calm and just start searching for them and Lucas and Agumon.

Mike: Exactly right.

James: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already!

Then Mike and James just started to take off sprinitng into the distance. That only seem to make David and Shade and their Digimon partners just a little weird out from those two already.

Elecmon: Are they always gonna be like that?

Shade: That's exactly what I was gonna ask.

David started to sigh at all of this as he just slowly walked off after them.

David: Either way, we might as well go with them. Let's just try to get through all of this.

Elecmon: I guess your right.

Then Shade and Monodramon started to walk after David and Elecmon.

Monodramon: At least we won't be bored along the way.

Shade: Yeah no kidding.

They all started to walk up the mountain trail as they tried to keep Mike and James from getting each other into a lot of trouble in the process. Of course, Shade sill couldn't believe that this was happening to him.

Shade: (How do I get myself into this mess?)

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas was over by the window looking at all the digital nature around the house. The Grand Master was still sitting on the couch with Agumon after explaining the Digital World to the two of them.

Lucas: So what your saying is... this whole place is made from nothing but computer data?

The Grand Master then got up from the couch and started walking toward Lucas.

Grand Master: Yes. Everything you see in this world and even the Digimon are made of entire computer data.

Yet, Lucas couldn't understand how that works.

Lucas: I still don't get it. How could all of this be nothing but data?

Grand Master: The answer... is in the computer itself.

That what made Lucas very curious now.

Lucas: What do you mean in the computer?

Then Agumon jumped right off the couch. He to wanted to know about that.

Agumon: Are you saying we're all in a giant computer?

That made the Grand Master laugh a little.

Grand Master: (Laughs)... No, Agumon. You see, when the computer was created and the whole world wide web, or the computer network was distributed all over the real world, that's when all of this happened.

That's when the Grand Master pushed a button out of nowhere on his wall and then a giant holographic image of planet Earth was seen in the living room.

Lucas: No way.

Agumon: Is this the Earth?

Grand Master: Indeed. However, this is what you need to see.

Then all these strange lines started to form inside the image of the Earth.

Lucas: What are all of these?

Grand Master: These are the internet connection lines that make up the world wide web, and that sphere in the middle, is where the thrown away data go when they are no longer needed.

Lucas was now wondering about that sphere in the middle of the Earth now.

Lucas: I don't get what thrown away data has to do with anything.

But for some reason, the Grand Master lost his temper at that.

Grand Master: You fool, don't you get it, all that thrown away data is what the Digital World is made from.

That what shocked Lucas and Agumon. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

Lucas and Agumon: WHAT!?

Grand Master: Let me explain. Have you ever noticed that "recycle bin" thing on your computer screen? When you delete something, it goes in there. And then you go in there and you permanently delete all of the things in there, right. Where do you think it all goes? Ever thought about that?

Thinking back, Lucas always that it was just a thing on the computer. He never would have imagine it would be more then that.

Lucas: I... had no idea.

Grand Master: Exactly. Both the Digital World, and even the Digimon...

Agumon: So what your saying is; i'm just thrown away data? That nobody needs anymore.

Grand Master had no other way of explaining that to Agumon.

Grand Master: I'm sorry, Agumon. But i'm afraid so.

Agumon started to get depressed about that. All this time, he never knew. But Lucas didn't want to believe that.

Lucas: Thrown away data or not, your every bit as real to me then anything here.

Now that brought a smile back to Agumon's face.

Agumon: Thanks, Lucas. That means a lot.

Lucas: That's what a friend is for.

The Grand Master turned off the holographic image and started walking towards the two of them.

Grand Master: All of that data was sent away forever. But, they never even saw what happened after they were thrown away. Eventually the data took their own forms and became the creatures known as Digimon.

That made Lucas and Agumon curious again.

Agumon: Who would have thought.

Lucas: So your saying, the Digital World, and the real world...

Grand Master: They have more similarities then you can image. Their both connected in many ways then one. And if anything happens in one world, that can effect the other. I know this... all to well.

The Grand Master then started to clench his black digivice in his hand tightly.

Agumon: Is something wrong?

Lucas: Are you alright? You look a little tense there.

The Grand Master just closed his eye's and took a few steps and then stopped in the middle of the room.

Grand Master: It's time you learned the truth about me. Listen to my story, and you both will understand.

* * *

**-THE GRAND MASTER'S STORY-**

Grand Master: 50 years ago, there was a group of humans that came to the Digital World one day. They were known as... the DigiDestined. All five of those individuals, myself included, where just kids that didn't know what was going on. In fact, me and the other's had something in common; we all were orphans.

Lucas: Orphans?

Grand Master: Hard to believe, but yes. We all grew up in the same foster home. We all knew about one another. And when the day that we were in the Digital World, a strange light formed right in front of us, and that was when we saw our own digivice's for the first time. That was also when we met our Digimon partners. Mine was known as Impmon.

Lucas: Impmon. So that's your Digimon partner.

Grand Master: Yes he was.

Lucas: Wait a minute. How did you guys even get to the Digital World? The computer were hardly as strong as they are were back then.

Agumon: If that's true, how was it even possible?

Grand Master: I never said it was through a computer.

Lucas: I still don't get it.

Grand Master: Oh never mind that. As we all went on our journey through the Digital World, we came across many challenges and terrible Digimon all the time. Yet we were able to overcome almost ever challenge that came our way, and our Digimon grew stronger and manage to digivolve into new levels of power.

Agumon: You mean like when I digivolved into Greymon for the first time?

Grand Master: Exactly.

Lucas: Or when Agumon dark digivolved into SkullGreymon? Stuff like that?

Grand Master: No, not like that. Are Digimon grew stronger in the right way, and that was by the light inside.

Lucas: The light inside?

Agumon: I don't get it at all.

Grand Master: Are you two done interrupting my story, or are you gonna keep on talking!?

Lucas and Agumon: Sorry.

Grand Master: As I was saying. As we grew stronger, we then faced off against our most challenging opponent ever.

Lucas: Who was that?

Grand Master: His name... was Dexmon.

Lucas: Dexmon?

Agumon: Wait, are you talking about the evil Dexmon from the legends.

Grand Master: That's exactly right. He was sealed away, before the Digital World was long created.

Lucas: How is that even possible?

Grand Master: There was another world somewhere beyond our own. That was where Dexmon was sealed away, but how he was sealed away is still a mystery to me. They say the ancient Digimon, known as the 4 sovereigns of the Digital World, sealed him away in a far off dimension.

Agumon: But how could all those powerful Digimon existed back then?

Grand Master: I don't know for sure. They say those four Digimon existed somewhere a long time ago before they were Digimon, but I never really understood that. Anyway, one day in our travels, we met the four sovereigns and they told us about the evil of Dexmon. They wanted to stop Dexmon before he could do any future damage to the Digital World at all, so they wanted us to destroy him.

Lucas: Wasn't that a little much for you guys back then?

Grand Master: True, we were only kids back then, but we had the power to help our Digimon digivolve into higher levels now. We can all have our Digimon digivolve into the mega level.

Lucas: The mega level?

Agumon: That's highest level in all of us Digimon.

Grand Master: Exactly. They said we can all go home if we were able to defeat him once and for all. So we decided to do the impossible and take on the evil Digimon head on. We went through the portal that they opened up to Dexmon's dimension and we were on our way.

Lucas: I can't believe it. So that means...

Grand Master: Right. We confronted Dexmon. He was huge and he didn't like to see us. But we couldn't back away from him, so we digivolved our Digimon to the mega level and we started our ultimate digital battle.

Lucas: What was Impmon's mega form like?

Agumon: I'm curious about that as well. What was he like?

Grand Master: I'll tell you if you stop interrupting me.

Lucas and Agumon: Sorry again.

Grand Master: He was called... Beelzemon.

Lucas: Beelzemon?

Agumon: I heard of Beelzemon. He was known as the biker legend of the Digital World. He could ride a motorcycle and he even look like one of this bikers on the T.V. back in the real world.

Grand Master: Sounds like someone has been doing their homework. Anyway, we fought hard against him, but he had the upper hand in his own world, and we were on the edge of defeat.

Lucas: No way. How could five mega level digimon be defeated by someone like Dexmon?

Grand Master: It turned out that Dexmon was no ordinary Digimon. He was a giant super computer from another world that took the form of a Digimon after being sealed away by the sovereigns.

Lucas: So really, he was just a giant super computer you were fighting.

Grand Master: Exactly right. How were we suppose to beat someone that was able to control everything around him in that dimension? There was no way. We tried to get away from him but there was no escape from that realm. He wouldn't allow it.

Agumon: Then how did you get away?

Grand Master: Our Digimon decided to combine their energy into trying to force a digital gate to open. And it worked. We were going to cross the gate to escape, but Dexmon used his power and captured my comrades. They were being pulled down to Dexmon's so called storage part of his dimension and so were their Digimon.

Lucas: So you mean, they're..?

Grand Master: I don't know. However, I was about to get captured next, but that was when Beelzemon pushed me into the portal just in the nick of time. But I don't know what happened to him after that.

Agumon: So he sacrificed himself to save you.

Lucas: Now that's a Digimon partner for ya. I bet you would have done the same for me, Agumon.

Agumon: I would actually. That's what a friend does, right.

Lucas: Thanks buddy.

Grand Master: As I was saying. I don't know what happened to Beelzemon or my team after that tragedy, and I was stuck in the Digital World since that terrible day. The four sovereigns manage to help me, but I felt awful to go back home without my friends. So I kept on searching for a way to save them since that day. Yet... I never did.

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

After telling Lucas and Agumon his terrible back story, the Grand Master was just sitting there on his chair looking at his digivice with a depressed look.

Grand Master: I searched for so long, and I never found a thing. And because we were all orphans, nobody cared about us coming back to the real world. But, I couldn't just go back without them. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?

Lucas and Agumon were starting to feel sorry for the Grand Master. They never knew about this.

Lucas: I can't imagine that feeling of losing all that from one Digimon.

Agumon: Dexmon sure is one mean guy.

But when Agumon said that, he had a strange feeling inside.

Agumon: (Strange. Why do I have this feeling that I know Dexmon from somewhere?)

Then the Grand Master started to walk over toward the two of them.

Grand Master: I can't change what happened back then. However, I can change everything now.

He put his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

Grand Master: Lucas, it's time that you and the other's finished the journey that we could never finish.

However, that shocked Lucas and Agumon a little bit.

Lucas: Are you crazy!?

Agumon: You want us to fight Dexmon! If he can beat five mega Digimon, who knows what he'll do to us!

The Grand Master started to walk back towards his screen door.

Grand Master: Of course, now that I think about it, it might be Dexmon that is causing all of this trouble to the digital barrier between the two worlds.

Hearing that, Lucas was now starting to understand why all those Digimon were coming into the real world.

Lucas: So this Dexmon must be behind all of this.

Agumon: Makes sense. Evil Digimon, equals total chaos to us all.

But then, the Grand Master picked up a bag and opened the screen door in front of him.

Grand Master: Come. It's time for you to start a little training before you go off on your journey.

Still, Lucas and Agumon couldn't really understand what he was saying.

Lucas: What quest? Where am I going?

Agumon: And does it have to be us exactly?

He didn't answer. The Grand Master just continued to walk away.

Lucas: And no answer.

Agumon: What do we do now? Should we follow him?

Lucas: He's the only one with real answers to our questions. What choice do we have but to follow him.

Then they started to sprint out the door and tried to catch up with the Grand Master.

Agumon: I have a bad feeling about this.

Lucas: You have a bad feeling about everything.

Agumon: Well I can't help it, alright.

* * *

**HEADING TOWARDS THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD**

Robert, Veemon, Kim, Floramon, and Emily were walking out of the digital woods and heading towards wherever. Emily was up ahead trying to take in all the sights of the Digital World. While Robert and Kim couldn't believe they got separated from the other's.

Kim: Emily, don't go wondering off on your own.

Emily just turned around after looking at some giant flowers.

Emily: Sorry, Kim. I just wanted to look at all of these amazing sights around here is all.

She just kept on skipping ahead like a little girl. Kim couldn't believe it, and Robert and Veemon were just confused.

Veemon: Is she always like this?

Robert: I don't know really.

Then they both looked up at Kim since she knows Emily a little better.

Kim: Well, when Emily starts looking at something she's fascinated by, she just starts acting like this.

Floramon: So she's kinda like a little kid, even though she's a year older then you, right.

Kim: Exactly.

But Robert and Veemon still couldn't understand it.

Robert: I don't get girls at all.

Veemon: Me neither. Yet we got three of them with us. Two against three, we're out numbered here, Robert.

That only seemed to make Kim and Floramon laugh at Veemon.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughs)...

Veemon: What's so funny?

Robert: By the way, does anyone know where are we heading?

Floramon pointed her arm out at the road in front of them.

Floramon: If we keep going on this path ahead, will be in the Digital Meadow soon.

Veemon: I've heard of the Digital Meadow. It's suppose to be a wonderful place here in the Digital World.

Emily stopped moving for a second after hearing that.

Emily: I always loved meadows. I think there just so peaceful.

Floramon: Well will be in one soon.

Kim: So let's try not to wonder off to far, alright.

The three girls just started laughing as they continued to walk off, while Robert and Veemon still couldn't understand.

Robert: Good thing i'm not the only boy here, or I would have lost it already.

Veemon: Same with me.

They just continued walking behind them with their heads down at all of this stuff they have to endure.

Robert: I hope we find my brother soon, or i'm gonna lose it.

Veemon: That's exactly what I was thinking.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, MOUNTAIN 1, DIGITAL WORLD**

Mike and James were out of energy after sprinting all that way for who knows how long. Then Shade and David, along with their Digimon, started walking up behind them and continued to walk pass them.

Mike: Whoa! Were not taking a brake?

James: How can you guys still have all that energy?

Shade and David just turned around and just looked at the two of them.

Shade: Maybe you two should have just walked instead of running all that way.

Monodramon: You start with all that energy, and now you two are tired already. Wow.

David just rolled his eye's as the two of them just fell to their knee's.

James: Come on, how much further do we have to go?

Mike: When are we gonna get out of these mountains?

Daivd looked at Elecmon for that answer.

David: How much longer, Elecmon?

Elecmon: Well we crossed one mountain, that means there is only two left to cross.

Mike and James just jumped at that. They didn't wanna walk another two mountains.

Mike and James: Two more mountains!

After saying that, they just passed out from the fact.

Shade: They had all that energy before. I wonder where it all went?

David: When it comes to those two, you be surprised. Why don't we stop for awhile then.

Shade: I guess your right.

The two of them, along with their digimon partners sat down on the ground.

Elecmon: I wonder where the other's are now?

Monodramon: Who knows. It's a big world out there. You never know.

David: Well, at least we have some idea where we're heading, right?

Shade had a calm look on his face about that question.

Shade: Don't worry, I know exactly where we're heading.

David: Good. I was getting a little worried there. Where are we going?

Shade and Monodramon looked at the path ahead of them.

Shade and Monodramon: The Grand Master's place.

That made David and Elecmon curious now.

David: Grand Master's place?

Shade and Monodramon turned around and faced them both.

Shade: He's an old friend of mine.

Monodramon: You'll know more when we get there.

David and Elecmon just accepted that as they look back at the passed out Mike and James.

David: (Oh brother. This is gonna be one long trip.)

* * *

**DIGITAL STORAGE, UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

For some reason, there was a giant pool of data that Dexmon seem to be in as he was floating down to some strange looking pods. Then his eye glowed and the pods started to open up. In those pods were four Digimon.

Dexmon: Been awhile since I came down here to check on these four. Let's see how the digital metamorphosis and the biological change has done... to these so called; humans.

The pods open to revealed four Digimon inside. One was a bird Digimon with black feathers, the other was one that looked like a dog and rabbit cross breed with giant ears that could cover it's body, and another similar one to that one. One was white with green lining with one horn on it's head, the other was brown with pink linings with three horns on it's head. The last was a white with blue stripes that resembled a small seal.

Dexmon: Looks like it worked at last. Terriermon, Lopmon, Falcomon, and Gomamon. The humans no more. Now to wake them up at last.

His eye's glowed and the pods fully opened and the four digimon started to instantly wake up.

Terriermon: What the... where am I? And what happend to me!?

The other Digimon started to realize the horrible thing that happend to them all.

Falcomon: It can't be!

Gomamon: What happened to us!?

Lopmon: Why do I look like Lopmon!?

But then, they all heard Dexmon's evil laugh at them.

Dexmon: (Evil Laughs)... Looks like my 50 year experiment finally worked after all.

The four of them were in shock to hear what Dexmon just said.

Falcomon: 50 years?

Terriermon: It's been 50 years?

Dexmon manage to stop laughing and regain his sanity back.

Dexmon: That's right. Hard to believe isn't it. You all sound like you haven't aged at all. My digital pods manage to do that. So why look so shock, you should be thanking me.

The four of them didn't really seem to be wanting to thank him.

Lopmon: You did this to us? You did this to me, my brother, and our friends?

Terriermon: Don't worry little sister. Will think of a way out of this somehow.

Now Dexmon started to laugh at that.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Good luck with that. I used biological experimental digital data on all of you. I put you all in a digital biological change! (Laughs)...

That shock all four of them even more then before.

Falcomon: Then that means... you...

Dexmon: That's right! You humans can no longer mess with me ever again!

While they were in huge shock, Lopmon only started to cry, but Gomamon couldn't believe Dexmon did this to them.

Gomamon: Your a sick Digimon, Dexmon!

Terriermon was trying to help Lopmon from crying, but he couldn't believe Dexmon did this as well.

Terriermon: What kind of a Digimon does this?

Dexmon: The powerful kind like me.

Then Dexmon floated above them and began to explain a little more.

Dexmon: You see, by putting you humans in this experiment, I was able to understand something even better. I plan to take over your world and the Digital World. But something was on my mind, and that was dealing with humans like the four of you.

Falcomon was a little confused about that.

Falcomon: And what do you mean by that?

Dexmon: Simple. You humans tried to destroy me, so I needed to think of a way to put you rebel humans in your place. So I thought, why not make them as weak as rookie level Digimon. And I did! (Laughs)...

That only seem to make the four of them angry at him again.

Terriermon: Either way, this is just cruel.

Gomamon: You can't do this to us!

Dexmon: To bad, so sad. You shouldn't have been captured like that.

They all still couldn't believe it, but when Terriermon saw Lopmon crying again at this, he started swimming towards the evil Dexmon himself.

Terriermon: Your gonna pay for this you bully!

Dexmon: I don't think so.

His eye's started to glow and the four pods shot out wires that was wraping around all four of them.

Terriermon: What the!? Let me go!

Dexmon: Bye.

Terriermon was pulled all the way back to the other's and they were just floating there while Dexmon got a little closer. Dexmon couldn't believe they just struggled after what he did.

Dexmon: I thought maybe you would see this in a good way. I at least let you keep your youth and this is how you want to thank me!

Gomamon: I would rather die then go through what you did to us.

Falcomon: You shouldn't really say that. Don't go and make the big and powerful Digimon angry, because he could still do that.

That seem to make Gomamon calm down a bit. Yet, Dexmon was still laughing at this. However Terriermon got something on his mind.

Terriermon: Wait a minute, if this is us, what happened to our Digimon partners?

Lopmon: Yeah, what did you do to Lopmon?

Dexmon stopped laughing and just gave a glowing eye at them.

Dexmon: You still don't get it. What do you think I use in the experiment. They... went... pop. As in... bye bye.

And just like that, the four of them were in real shock now. They have become their Digimon partners.

Gomamon: It can't be...

Falcomon: I don't believe this.

Lopmon: I don't wanna be stuck like this. I wanna go home!

Terriermon: It's been 50 years little sister. I don't think we have a home to go to anymore.

Hearing that, Lopmon continued to cry like a little baby, and Dexmon was really annoyed at all of this now.

Dexmon: OK, i'm done with these conversations with all of you. Time for you to go back to sleep.

Then the wires behind them all started to move and then they just jacked into to top of their heads like a cable plugging into a outlet. Then their eye's started to close on them.

Falcomon: He did something to us. I can't seem... to... stay... awake. (Passed out)

Gomamon: I can't... fight it... any... more. (Passed out)

Lopmon: But I... don't wanna... go to... sleep... mommy. (Passed out)

Terriermon tried to fight it the most as he tried to keep his eye's on Dexmon.

Dexmon: You can't fight it. Those cables in your heads with make you do what I want you to do. Your to weak for me to use as servants. At least not yet. So I might as well let you stay down here for a little bit longer.

Now Terriermon was starting to lose this fight.

Terriermon: You... won't... get away... with... this.

Dexmon: Don't feel down, as long as your in your pods, you can't age, and you will continue to suffer a fate worse then death itself.

As he still tried to fight, Terriermon couldn't fight any longer against it.

Terriermon: Curse... you. (Passed out)

When they all passed out, the wires pulled them down towards the pods and they all closed up with them inside.

Dexmon: Well, at least my experiment was a complete success. Note to self though, next time use more data to speed up the process. 50 years was way to long for me.

The pods went back down into the depths of the digital storage pool, and Dexmon just floated back up.

Dexmon: At least I won't have to worry about those four, or Impmon for now. There's nothing they can do!

As he continued to fly above, he just starts laughing at his achievements.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... I wonder how human and Digimon cross breed will do in battle? I'll find out soon enough! (Laughs)...

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon kept on following the Grand Master to who knows where they were going. Yet, they can't seem to figure out what he meant by "the light inside" in his story before. Meanwhile, Agumon felt something.

Agumon: Hmm..?

Lucas turned around to see Agumon looking at the sky.

Lucas: You alright, Agumon?

Hearing Lucas's voice, Agumon turned around and smiled at him.

Agumon: Yeah. Just drifting off again.

They smiled at one another and they continued to follow the Grand Master. Still, Lucas couldn't understand what the Grand Master mean by "the light inside".

Lucas: I wonder what he means by that?

Agumon: Don't know. But maybe that's why we're going this way for.

Lucas: I hope your right about that, Agumon.

The Grand Master heard everything from those two and stopped for a minute.

Grand Master: By using the light inside yourself, you can achieve another level of power for yourself, and for Agumon.

They were surprise to hear that one.

Agumon: You mean that, I can digivolve beyond Greymon? And not become SkullGreymon.

Grand Master: That's right, Agumon.

Now Lucas and Agumon wanted to learn how to use that power.

Agumon: Hmm... I wonder what my real ultimate form is like?

Lucas: And how do I use this "light" within me?

Grand Master: There is no real answer to that. You can only acquire this power if your heart is in the right place.

Lucas was only confused to hear that.

Lucas: What does that mean?

Grand Master: You'll know soon enough, because we're here!

Lucas and Agumon were running through the last trees ahead of them and was now looking at a giant ravine that seemed to have no bottom to it.

Lucas: That is one big drop!

Agumon: I wonder what's at the bottom of this thing?

Then the Grand Master started walking behind the two of them.

Agumon: I can't believe that something like this is actually around a place like this.

Lucas: Hey, do you know how far down this thing goes?

Grand Master: No.

In an instant after saying that, the Grand Master just pushes the two of them down the ravine and they started to scream.

Lucas and Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

The Grand Master just watched as they started to get out of his sight as the fall into the darkness bellow.

Grand Master: Good luck you two. I'll be waiting at the end of the ravine.

Then he started to walk down the edge of the ravine. However, he felt a little guilty for just throwing them down there like that. But he had to do that.

Grand Master: You may think that I might be a bad guy now, but you'll soon understand why I did that to you two.

He continued to walk along the edge of the ravine.

Grand Master: Good luck you two. Your gonna need it for this one.

* * *

To be continued...


	20. Episode 20: My Light is Strong

_**Episode 20: My Light is Strong**_

_**Lucas and Agumon fell down a ravine, and everyone else separated into two groups, what next can go wrong? But for now, Lucas needs to understand what the "light" inside means, or he and Agumon are in big trouble when they encounter a actual computer virus in a physical form.**_

* * *

**DIGITAL RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

After falling down a huge ravine into nothing but darkness below, Lucas and Agumon slowly started to wake up and notice the dark rocky walls around them as they slowly started to stand back up.

Lucas: Ouch. I think I broke something on the way down.

Agumon: I'm surprise we didn't go "splat" on the way down.

But hearing that from Agumon made Lucas look up and notice that they really did fall all that way and not get a single scratch on them.

Lucas: That's strange. If we fell all the way up there... why didn't we get hurt that much? We should have at least felt a little more pain then this.

Agumon: Maybe we had more of a softer landing then we thought. Talk about a stroke of luck.

Lucas still couldn't understand it. But what he really couldn't figure out is why they were down in the ravine in the first place.

Lucas: What I don't understand is why we fell all the way down here.

Agumon: You don't think that Grand Master guy had something to do with it?

He tried to wrap his head around it, but he didn't want to believe that. After everything the Grand Master told him about the Digital World and about his past, how could he just push Lucas and Agumon down a ravine like that?

Lucas: No matter what the reason why, we have to get out of here first. Then we can figure that part out.

Agumon: I agree with that idea. This place is giving me the creeps.

They looked at the rocky walls, and everything around them didn't look good for climbing.

Agumon: Doesn't look like we can climb our way out of here.

Lucas: Then we might as well start walking.

Agumon was just shock to see Lucas just walking down the path ahead. He just sprinted. Trying to catch up with him.

Agumon: Wait! Don't leave me here on my own!

Lucas wasn't really paying attention to Agumon. He was just trying to figure out what did the Grand Master mean when he said "the light within".

Lucas: The light from within. I wonder what that even means?

They were just seen walking as Agumon was still trying to catch up a little.

* * *

**AT THE END OF THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master finally made it all the way to the end of the ravine. Yet, he continued to worry a little if this was really a good idea or not.

Grand Master: Maybe this was a little to much? What's inside there could tear those two apart one by one if their not careful.

He just kept looking at the ravine as he continues to have a worry look on him.

Grand Master: Be careful you two, or the monster inside will destroy you both.

He closed both his eye's and was thinking of the terrible monster that lurks in there.

Grand Master: A actual computer virus in physical form. The Digital Slime.

* * *

**KYLE'S SCHOOL, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle was at his usual desk with his usual paper and pencil and listening to the usual boring stuff his teacher went on about. At this points, he was starting to regret not going to the Digital World with everyone else.

Kyle: (Huh, maybe I should have gone with them. No Digimon attacks in 27 hours, and I am as bored as bored can be.)

But then he looked out his window and looked at Gabumon hiding outside in the bushes waving at him. For some reason, that just put a smile back on his face.

Kyle: (Well, at least it's not all bad. At least Gabumon is still around.)

However, Kyle's teacher walked over to him and and slammed a textbook on his desk that snapped Kyle out of his thoughts. Kyle looked up to see his teacher a bit annoyed by his lack of attention.

Kyle: Uh... sorry.

Giving Kyle the look, the teacher walked back over to the board.

Kyle: (I really need to stop looking away.)

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, DIGITAL WORLD**

The four humans and their two Digimon continued along the mountain trail. However, Mike and James couldn't help but look around at all the cool sights.

James: I still can't believe this place has more nature then anything else.

Shade: That's what the Digital World is mainly about. No other humans or pollution to make things terrible around here.

That made Mike and James think about the pollution that happens in the real world all the time.

Mike: Yeah. Pollution only seems to ruin everything.

James: That's all that stuff ever does in the real world.

That's when Monodramon looked back at the two of them.

Monodramon: That's why there are no humans to mess with the nature of the Digital World here. If any of those bad humans came to our world, who knows what might happen to us.

Hearing about that, David remembered what Shade said they were going.

David: That reminds me. Who is this Grand Master guy you told me about yesterday?

Elecmon: He sounds kind of interesting.

Shade of course, didn't really know how to answer that question. He didn't really know that much about him either to tell the truth.

Shade: I can't fully answer that question. He has more answers about himself then I do.

That made David and Elecmon even more curious now.

Elecmon: If Shade doesn't know that much about him, then there is more to all of this then we know.

David: I know. Shade knows more about this stuff then we do. If there's something that even he dosen't know about, then we might be in for something big.

In back of them, Mike and James couldn't really figure out what they were saying.

Mike: Any idea what they're talking about over there?

James: I don't have a clue.

While everyone was chatting behind them, Monodramon was worried about this idea.

Monodramon: Are you sure taking them to the Grand Master is a good idea?

Shade: If anyone would have an idea on where Lucas and Agumon are, it be him.

Monodramon believe that would be true. But he still couldn't help but worry about the worst-case scenario.

Monodramon: OK, but I hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the butt later.

Shade: Trust me, it won't. Besides, I doubt it would bite us right there.

They just continued to hike up the mountain, while Mike is now complaining that he stepped in something along the mountain trail.

Mike: Oh Great. I think I stepped in something.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD**

Robert, Kim, and Emily, along with their Digimon finally made it to the Digital Meadow area. Of course, Emily started to sprint over towards the flowers in the fields, and Robert and Kim just watched.

Emily: Wow. This looks so amazing. It looks a whole lot different then the one's back in the real world.

Robert and Kim started walking into the meadow with their Digimon partners.

Floramon: Everything in the Digital World is different then what your use to in the real world.

Kim: So that means... we're really in a whole new world after all.

Floramon: Exactly.

Robert and Veemon couldn't help but to look out in the open of the fields and feel the wind blowing at them.

Robert: It feels so amazing here. Nothing to ruin this amazing nature.

Veemon: Right. No worries or anything. Just nothing but great nature itself around here.

Yet, despite what the great stuff is here in the Digital World, Veemon kinda missed the excitement of the real world.

Veemon: Although, even though i'm back home, I kinda miss that crazy real world that all you guys live in.

That made Robert a little bit curious now.

Robert: Why do you say that, Veemon?

Veemon: Let's just say... that the real world is starting to rub off on me.

Then the two of them just started laughing without a care in the world. Meanwhile, Kim and Floramon were still worried about Lucas and the other's.

Kim: Do you think will find everyone, Floramon?

Floramon just grabbed Kim's hand to ease her worries.

Floramon: Will find them, Kim. We just need to keep on believing we can.

That brought a smile back into Kim's face.

Kim: Yeah. Your right, Floramon. I gotta stay positive.

Floramon: Now that's the Kim I know.

While everyone was talking to one another, Emily started moving on ahead and was also thinking about Shade.

Emily: (Everything is great and all... but I only wish that Shade was here to show me more about it. I hope he's okay?)

But while she was thinking, the other's started to walk up to her.

Kim: Come on Emily, you don't wanna lose the momentum now.

Floramon: The farther we go, the better the distance we cover.

Emily knew they were right about that. The farther they go, the better.

Emily: Your right. So let's keep going.

Then she started skipping ahead of everyone again.

Robert: Good thing i'm not the only boy here.

Veemon: Then you would have gone insane by now.

The two boy's continued to laugh as they all were now heading even further into the Digital Meadow.

Kim: Will find everyone. We have to.

* * *

**DIGITAL RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon kept on walking forward into the ravine as Agumon was starting to get a little tired from walking for who knows how long.

Agumon: Can't we take a break already?

Lucas stopped and turned around to face Agumon.

Lucas: If we stop now, will be stuck here longer. I think we need to keep going until we get out of here, Agumon. I don't wanna hang around here all day.

Then Lucas continued to walk with Agumon still right behind him.

Agumon: Alright then. But my legs are gonna fall off when we get out of here.

Lucas: They won't fall off. Legs don't just fall off of a persons body. It's practically...

But while he was talking, Lucas felt something funny on the bottom of his shoe.

Lucas: What in the world?

Agumon: Looks like you stepped in something.

Lucas: I can see that, Agumon.

Lucas and Agumon looked at the mysterious slime that was on the ground.

Lucas: What is this stuff?

Agumon: I've heard about this stuff. But i'm not to thrilled about it.

That started to make Lucas a little concern now.

Lucas: What do you mean? What is this stuff?

Agumon continued to have a worried look on his face. But then the mysterious slime started to move away from them.

Lucas: It's moving?

Agumon: Oh no. This is what I was afraid of.

Now Lucas was really concern about this.

Lucas: Afraid of what exactly?

But then, a whole bunch of slime started to come off the walls as they started to form something right in front of Lucas and Agumon.

Lucas: Um... what is that?

Agumon: This thing is known as the Digital Slime!

Lucas was just curious about that now.

Lucas: What's a Digital Slime?

Agumon: It's something that eats data for breakfast!

The whole formation of the slime was complete and it formed a giant looking jello-like creature with arms that had no hands, just curves at the end of it.

Lucas: It's green, and it's ugly.

Agumon: Yeah, but it's looking right at us.

The giant slime creature started to move towards them slowly.

Lucas: Wait. If it only eats data, that means it wants to eat you, buddy.

Agumon: I don't think that's all it wants. We're in the Digital World, remember. It thinks were both data!

Now Lucas was scared as this thing was forming a mouth in front of it with giant teeth coming inside.

Agumon: This is bad! Really bad!

Lucas: Well if this thing wants to eat, it has to work for it's meal!

However, Agumon was really thrilled about fighting this creature.

Agumon: I don't know, Lucas. This thing is a like a computer virus. Do you really think we can beat an actual virus?

Lucas just looked at Agumon with a look of determination in his eye's.

Lucas: We have to, Agumon. It's the only way for us to get out of here in one piece.

Hearing that, Agumon manage to regain his confidence again.

Agumon: OK then. If we have to fight this thing, let's go and kick it's butt! If it has one to kick.

Lucas: Now your talking like the Agumon I know. Let's get this freak of nature.

Lucas then pulled out his digivice and it began to glow along with Agumon.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Greymon emerge and let out a might roar at the slime creature.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Lucas: We beat many things worse then this. So let's have at it!

Greymon started to fire one of his signature fireballs at the slime creature.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The fireball hits the creature square on and it fell to the ground. But it quickly got back up and charged at Greymon.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lucas: Greymon, watch out!

Greymon: I know!

Greymon started to back up away from the charging creature and fired another attack at it.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack hit it again, but it still kept on moving towards Greymon.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lucas wasn't really sure how to really destroy this thing without close combat at it.

Lucas: It's just to dangerous to get to close to that thing. We have to keep our distance and keep firing at it.

Greymon: Sounds like a plan to me!

Then Greymon stood there and began to fire a barrage of fireballs at the creature.

Slime: (Roars)...

Greymon: Nova Blast!

He fired an entire barrage of fireballs at the slime, and it seem to working as the creature began to shrink.

Lucas: Guess he's not so tough when we fight long range for once.

Greymon: One more time! Nova Blast!

That last attack only went right through the creature this time as it started to get bigger again.

Lucas: No way! It's returning back to normal!

Greymon: I don't think that's it! Look!

They were watching the creature becoming even bigger then before as it was now twice the size of Greymon now.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lucas and Greymon were only in shock to see the giant slime looking down at them in the face.

Lucas: OK. Maybe this won't be so easy.

Greymon: We're dead.

Lucas: Hey! Don't start talking like that now!

Now the creature started to attack back with multiple tentacles coming out of it's body and attacked Greymon.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Greymon!

The attack just kept on going as the creature started to get closer to Greymon every second.

Lucas: Fight it, Greymon! You have to!

But Greymon couldn't seem to fight back all of those tentacles at him. But then, they all just stopped attacking him. Greymon looked up to see the creature was now even closer to him.

Greymon: Oh no!

Lucas: Get out of there!

But the creature used it's two giant arms to wrap around Greymon and lifted him in the air as he started squirm.

Greymon: Let go of me!

Lucas: Greymon, no!

The slime creature let out a giant roar as he was now absorbing the data out of Greymon.

Slime: (Roars)...

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lucas: No! Greymon!

* * *

**AT THE END OF THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The scream from Greymon was so loud, the Grand Master could hear it from a far, and it only seem to make him even more worried then before.

Grand Master: Oh no. What have I done? Those two won't survive against that thing at this rate.

However, what could he do against that monster? He had to let Lucas and Greymon handle this fight on their own.

Grand Master: I wanna help them, but I can't. The only way for them to survive this... is for Lucas to use his power.

The Grand Master looked at his digivice and was thinking about the times with him and Impmon.

Grand Master: The power within, the light within. That's what I learned long ago, from you.

Then the Grand Master looked back at the ravine in front of him.

Grand Master: I can only hope that those two can find the power inside before it's to late.

* * *

**THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Greymon kept on screaming as the data from within him was being sucked away by this now giant slime creature. Lucas could only watch in shock as his friend was slowly being destroyed.

Lucas: No! No! Greymon!

But then, Greymon stopped screaming as the energy absorption from the slime creature stopped. Then the Slime creature then dropped Greymon to the ground hard. And on the way down, Greymon made a loud thud.

Greymon: AAAAAHH!

Lucas: Oh my gosh! Greymon!

Lucas started running towards his fallen partner, while the giant slime seem to only approaching inch by inch. Greymon was all bruised and his energy was almost gone. At this rate...

Lucas: Come on Greymon, speak to me buddy!

But this time, there was no answer from the dinosaur Digimon, and Lucas could only be in shock because of it.

Lucas: No, no, don't do this to me now! Come on Greymon, please don't do this to me!

Lucas kept slamming his fist on Greymon trying to wake him up. But it didn't work. Now the Slime creature was now in targeting range of Lucas and Greymon.

Slime: (Roars)...

Thinking back, he was the one who wanted to challenge this thing in the first place. He thought this was happening because of him.

Lucas: This is all my fault. I should have listen to you and just stayed away from this thing. We should have just run like you wanted us to. GAAHH! Why do I have to be so stubborn!

He got back up and was still looking at Greymon while the Slime was now even closer.

Lucas: I promise you this; I won't let you down. You always been there to protect me...

Then Lucas looked at the giant creature himself as it only roared at Lucas.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lucas: This time i'm gonna protect you my friend!

Then the Slime started to attack Lucas with one of his tentacles, but Lucas didn't wanna run away.

Lucas: No matter how great the danger, no matter how much it will hurt... I will never leave you behind! I'll fight to the very end! That's my promise!

But then, the Slime creature stopped his attack as a strange light seemed to be glowing from Lucas's heart. Lucas looked in shock by this.

Lucas: Huh? My... heart. What's happening with it?

But as Lucas was fixated on the glow on his heart, Greymon then started to get back up.

Greymon: That's the power of the light.

In shock, Lucas turned around and was now looking at Greymon.

Lucas: Greymon! Your okay!

There was a smile back on Lucas's face, but the glow was starting to get brighter now.

Greymon: The light within. That's what the Grand Master was telling us. It was in you all along.

Lucas was remembering what the Grand Master told him. About the light within yourself. He then put his hand where the glow from his heart was coming.

Lucas: I get it now. The light... is the heart.

Lucas and Greymon just looked at each other in the eye's, while the Slime creature was starting to get annoyed with this.

Slime: (Roars)...

Greymon: I understand it, too. It's the feeling we have to protect one another that makes the light strong.

Lucas: That must be it. The feeling... that feeling... is what makes the both of us strong. It's because of that, we were able to overcome everything else.

Then the two of them faced the Slime creature with bravery in their eye's.

Greymon: We have the power now!

Lucas: So let's do this thing already!

Lucas pulled his digivice again and placed it on the light. Then digivice started to absorb that light as it now glowed even brighter then it did before.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Lucas: This is... the light within! My light! Our light!

Lucas then pointed the digivice at Greymon. The digivice started to glow brighter then ever, and then Greymon also started to glow in the process. The new power was started forming around Greymon. His true transformation began!

_GREYMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGREYMON_

In a shocking roar, an even bigger version of Greymon appeared in front of Lucas.

Lucas: Greymon. You gotten bigger.

The new creature was the same as Greymon but only bigger and had metal on it's head, chest, and it's left arm. It even had giant weird looking wings on it's back and red spiky hair on it's head. Lucas looked in shocked, and then began to look at his digivice.

Lucas: Oh no way. MetalGreymon! An ultimate level cyborg Digimon. Amazing!

MetalGreymon began to look face to face with the Slime creature.

Slime: (Roars)...

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

Lucas then looked back up at MetalGreymon and he too was feeling ready to fight.

Lucas: This must be your true ultimate form. In that case, let's go!

* * *

**AT THE END OF THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Back at the end of the Digital Ravine, The Grand Master was now hearing the loud roar of MetalGreymon, and now he was no longer worried about the two of them being unable to survive. He had a feeling they were gonna win.

Grand Master: By the way that sounds, the two of them finally found the light within. I knew they would.

* * *

**THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

MetalGreymon was just looking directly at the Slime creature. The two of them looked like they could attack any moment now. After a few seconds of silence, and a drop of water fell to the ground, the Slime creature charged at MetalGreymon

Slime: (Roars)...

But MetalGreymon hold his ground and swung his metal claw at the creature.

MetalGreymon: Mega... Claw!

At the last second, he cut right on the creature.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lucas: Alright! Way to go, MetalGreymon!

But then the giant creature began to swing his multiple tentacle attack at MetalGreymon. But he just used his metal claw to strike back.

MetalGreymon: I don't think so! Mega Claw!

With his powerful metal arm, he slashed through all of the tentacles in an instant.

Lucas: I can't believe this. He's so powerful, and not going crazy like SkullGreymon. This is truly the light within us!

Hearing those words, MetalGreymon roared and started to charge for once at the creature.

MetalGreymon: Come on! Mega Claw!

With one swipe after another, the creature kept falling back each time. Each swipe of MetalGreymon's claw also took away a piece of the slime creature each time. Slowly making him shrink in the process.

Lucas: You got him now! Finish him off!

MetalGreymon: No need to tell me twice! (Roars)...

After a huge roar, MetalGreymon's jumped back and his metal chest plates opened up and revealed two missile coming out and aimed at the Slime creature.

MetalGreymon: Ready!?

Lucas: Ready!

The Slime creature tried to get back up, but it was to late for him to stop this one.

Lucas and MetalGreymon: Take this! Giga... Blaster!

Then the two missiles were fired and they hit the Slime creature head on. And with that much power, the Slime exploded into nothing. After it exploded, Lucas and MetalGreymon just stood there with victory in their eye's.

Lucas: I can't believe it. W did it. We actually did it!

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

But then, MetalGreymon started to shrink down to his in-training form. He was now Koromon again. Lucas just walked over and picked up little Koromon. Who was a bit exhausted after going true ultimate for the first time.

Koromon: How did I do?

Lucas only smiled at his little buddy.

Lucas: You were amazing.

They started to laugh at each other for a minute. But then Koromon gave Lucas a smile.

Koromon: It's all thanks to you, Lucas. Your light was far stronger then you thought.

Lucas looked back at his heart. Where the light came from.

Lucas: Yeah. It sure was.

* * *

**AT THE END OF THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was still standing there as he now saw both Lucas and Koromon slowly starting to exit the ravine and walking towards him.

Grand Master: Finally. You made it.

The two of them just stopped right in front of the Grand Master.

Grand Master: Um... your not mad at me or anything for putting you two through all that are you?

But Lucas and Koromon just gave a smile back to the Grand Master.

Lucas: Actually, it did more good then bad in the end.

Koromon: If it never happened, we wouldn't been able to achieve new power.

He was relieved to hear that. And it brought a smile to the Grand Master's face.

Grand Master: So you did it after all. You manage to obtain the ultimate level.

Koromon: I sure did. (Laughs)...

But then, Lucas looked back at the place where his light shined through.

Grand Master: So, Lucas. Now do you understand?

Lucas: I understand it now. And it's something i'll never let go of.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was starting to get a strange feeling about something. He was sensing one of his Digital Slime creations got destroyed by another Digimon in the Digital World. But it's been awhile since something like this happened.

Dexmon: How is that possilbe? How could one of my virus slimes be beaten? There suppose to react to any situation.

But then, a spire made of one's and zero's was right behind him with Impmon chained to it. Dexmon turned around and faced the chained Impmon.

Impmon: So let me guess, one of your crazy things didn't work out now did it?

Now that just made Dexmon angry again as he approached Impmon.

Dexmon: Why do I bring you out... if all you do is insult me!?

Impmon: Because someone is all alone in this little dimension of there's.

Hearing that, Dexmon didn't want to admit it, but Impmon was a little right about that. However, Dexmon still had a evil look in him.

Dexmon: Alright then, Impmon. Why don't I show you a little something.

This was a surprise to Impmon. This normally dosen't happen to him often with Dexmon.

Impmon: What can you possilbe have that interests me?

Dexmon: Why don't I just show you.

Dexmon's eye's started to glow, and then the four pods emerged from the ground and floated near Dexmon.

Impmon: What are those?

Dexmon: Your about to find out.

Then they started to open, and then the four Digimon/humans that was stilled wrapped in wires and a plug in their heads were now in front of the shocked Impmon. He knew who those Digimon were. Or did he?

Impmon: Those are the other's digimon partners!

Dexmon: Wrong my little friend! These are those humans! (Laughs)...

Now Impmon was in more shock then before.

Impmon: What!? No! that's impossible! I thought you couldn't destroy digimon when their connected to a digivice.

Dexmon: That's true. However, if the digivice was to be destroyed first, then the connection is cut off from the human and Digimon. And then Digimon can be fully destroyed instead of turning back into a Digi-Egg.

But Impmon still couldn't understand how he did this to them.

Impmon: But it still doesn't make sense. How did you..?

Dexmon: Do you know how much data I can use in this dimension? I had a lot of experimental data just lying around, and I just had to use it for something. I really don't like wasting good things like that.

Then Dexmon was releasing something out of his back. They were wires that seemed to be heading towards the other Digimon/humans.

Dexmon: By the way, you were right. It dose get lonely around here sometimes. But that is going to change right now!

The wires around the other's unwrap and then the new wires from Dexmon's back just plugged right into their backs. Impmon could only look in shock to see all of this was happening.

Impmon: What are you doing to them?

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Let's just say, there becoming my new servants.

Then some strange flow from the wires that came from Dexmon's back were heading to the other's. When they reached them, the other's open their eye's. But it seems that their eye's were now glowing bright white.

Dexmon: Now there under my full control! (Laughs)...

Impmon only felt helpless to do anything to stop this.

Impmon: No, no! Your a sick twisted Digimon, Dexmon!

Dexmon: Foolish, Impmon! I never said I was a true Digimon.

That shocked Impmon as Dexmon began to laugh about that.

Dexmon: Am I right, everyone?

The light in their eye's brighten up a bit. Now they were under his full control.

Others: Yes, Dexmon.

Impmon couldn't believe what Dexmon was doing. He was controlling them like puppets.

Impmon: You won't get away with this you monster!

Dexmon: Wrong again, Impmon. I already have.

Then Dexmon's eye's glowed again and the spire started to sink with Impmon still chained to it.

Impmon: Oh no. Not again!

Dexmon: Goodbye for now. (Laughs)...

Impmon: No! You can't do this! No!

Then Impmon vanished into the digital storage pool below.

Dexmon: We won't be needing him around for awhile.

He then turned everyone towards him.

Dexmon: From now on, you will all listen to me. Understand?

Others: Yes, Dexmon.

Dexmon: Good. Now you, Terriermon. Is there something you want to say about trying to stand against me earlier?

Terriermon then was floated over towards Dexmon.

Terriermon: Sorry for disrespecting you earlier. I speak for everyone that we all do appreciate this gift you gave us.

That made Dexmon laugh a little to himself.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... That's more like it.

Now Dexmon started to laugh even more at this. Now he was finally starting to get some respect.

Falcomon: What do we do now, Dexmon?

Lopmon: What do you want us to do for you?

Then Dexmon stopped laughing and looked at all of them with evil in his eye's.

Dexmon: What do you think? We're gonna destroy the new DigiDestined of course. That's what we're gonna.

* * *

**GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

It was now night time in the Digital World again as Lucas and Koromon were now back at the Grand Master's house. The Grand Master was speaking with them in the living room area of his house. He was trying to explain to them what they faced off with back at the ravine.

Grand Master: The monster you two faced down in that ravine was nothing more then a computer virus in a physical form. It too was a deleted program and eventually took a form and got sent down here to the Digital World.

Now Lucas and Koromon were understanding a little more.

Lucas: No wonder that thing eats data.

Koromon: It truly is nothing more then a virus after all.

Lucas: And that's what mainly a computer virus does.

The Grand Master was now walking towards the screen door and looking out into the night sky.

Grand Master: Exactly. That thing is a discarded virus made of other little one's. That's how it got bigger on you.

Now the two of them understand. It was getting bigger because it was responding to the danger that they brought around it. However, that made Lucas wonder about something.

Lucas: Do you think there's more of those things around the Digital World?

Grand Master: Hard to say really. They could be anywhere in the Digital World by now. The one you faced was only one out of who knows many in this world.

That answered Lucas's question. But then he looked at his heart again.

Grand Master: I know what your thinking. That light was the symbol of the connection that you and Koromon shared. It was because that connection was so strong, it was able to overcome even what you saw down there.

Then Lucas and Koromon looked at each other.

Grand Master: Last time you both assessed the ultimate level, you were using negative emotions. But down back in the ravine, what you used this time was the positive emotions that you had inside about each other.

Lucas: I guess you and me really are the perfect match.

Koromon: I guess we are after all.

Now the two of them just started laughing at each other. Then the Grand Master started walking closer to the two of them.

Grand Master: Listen you two. There is something I need for you to do now.

Lucas and Koromon were now starting to get curious about that.

Lucas: What do you want us to do?

Grand Master: I need you two to go to the four sovereigns of the Digital World.

That made Lucas jump out of his seat and throw Koromon off him and he hit the floor.

Koromon: Ouch.

Lucas: What do you mean go meet the four sovereigns?

Grand Master: Calm down, boy! The Digital Barrier is destroyed, and it would be that the four sovereigns of the Digital World, might just be our best chance to help fix it. They're the most powerful beings in the Digital World. The best chance of fixing this... might be through them.

However, Lucas still had a concern look about this trip.

Lucas: Can't you go and talk to them instead?

Grand Master: The journey is way to far, and i'm getting to old for this stuff. That's why I want you and your Digimon partner to do this.

Yet, Lucas was still concern to do this.

Lucas: Do you really think we can?

Grand Master: Your Digimon is now able to go into the ultimate level now. And that was all thanks to you. The chances of you making it to the sovereigns are much greater now then before. And I believe, you two can do it.

Lucas was still a bit worried. But then Koromon jumped up and smiled at Lucas.

Koromon: I say we do it.

Now that made Lucas shocked even more.

Lucas: What!? Why?

Koromon: If it's the only way to help the Digital World, and keep the real world safe, why not do it.

Hearing this, Lucas just got a little closer to Koromon.

Lucas: Do you really think we can make it to the sovereigns?

Koromon: Lucas, we survived everything else up till now. We defeated Digimon, handled the other's, and you were able to help me when I went crazy as SkullGreymon. I think we can handle anything at this point.

Thinking about all of that, it all put a smile back to Lucas's face.

Lucas: Well then... let's do it.

Then the two of them looked back at the Grand Master.

Grand Master: Looks like it's decided then. I'll get everything ready for you long trip tomorrow. In the mean time, you two can rest up in guest room. I finally can make use of that room.

The two of them got into the Grand Master's guest room and it was still like new.

Lucas: Sweet room.

Grand Master: It hasn't been used yet. So enjoy. I gotta go get everything ready. See you two in the morning.

And just like that, he closed the door on them. Lucas and Koromon just jumped right on the guest bed with a flop.

Lucas: It's not like mine back home, but it still works nicely.

Koromon: That's true.

After an hour past by, Lucas and Koromon were now out like lights in the guest room as the Grand Master was packing the things Lucas needs for his journey. But then his computer gave off a weird signal. He turned around and noticed it on the screen.

Grand Master: What's this?

He looked to only see the digivice signals were now in the Digital World. He was surprised by this.

Grand Master: They're here after all. Dang it, not now.

He just turned off the computer and looked back at the guest room door where Lucas and Koromon are sleeping away.

Grand Master: I can't let him know about this yet. If he dose, it will ruin the whole mission. He'll go search for them and not go to the sovereigns.

The Grand Master just sat back in his chair and continued to look at his computer screen.

Grand Master: Sorry everyone, But just wait a little bit longer. We need to help the Digital World now. If we do that, then your world will be safe again.

He started to lean back in his chair and gaze at the top of his house and thought about everyone.

Grand Master: I know you want to find him, but this has to be done. It's the only way right now. So just wait. These two might just be our best chance of surviving this crisis.

He looked back at the guest room door and started to think about that a little more.

Grand Master: I only hope this doesn't end up being the exact opposite.

Inside the guest room, Lucas and Koromon were just snoring the whole time. But Lucas just accidentally kicked Koromon off the bed. But that didn't seem to wake any of them up.

Koromon: Hey... that hurt... (Snore)...

Lucas: Not now... Koromon... (Snore)...

* * *

**HOUSTON CITY SKY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

The evil NeoDevimon was just floating there in the night sky. Watching and waiting for the right moment to make his move once again on the city below. He just waited for the time to be right again.

NeoDevimon: Soon, very soon. I will make this world suffer in darkness! (Evil Laughs)...

He just kept on laughing at the fact with only one Digimon and human to worry about, what was there for him to be concern.

NeoDevimon: Now. What dastardly plan should I come up with next? I wonder...

With Dexmon in the Digital world, and NeoDevimon in the real world, nowhere is safe now.

* * *

To be continued...


	21. Episode 21: Journey to the Unknown

_**Episode 21: Journey to the Unknown**_

_**The road to the Digimon Sovereigns is long one. And it can have many danger's along the way. Will Lucas and Agumon be able to make the long journey, or will they crack under the pressure? Meanwhile, what's up with the Grand Master? Something's on his mind, but what?**_

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

After spending the entire night at the Grand Master's house, Lucas, and Koromon, now turned back into Agumon again over night, were getting ready to embark on the journey to the Digimon sovereigns. Lucas was sitting on a chair in the guest room, and Agumon was sitting on the guest bed.

Lucas: I can't believe we are about to do this.

Agumon: I know. Who would have thought that we would end up being the one's to go see the Digimon sovereigns.

Thinking back, Lucas never imagined things like this would happen to him in his life. But ever since he met Agumon, everything changed for him.

Lucas: It's kinda hard to believe now is it. I never imagine that any of this could happen to me.

Agumon: Well look on the bright side. Your not doing this alone, are ya?

Knowing that was all to true, Lucas smiled back at Agumon. And Agumon smiled back at Lucas. Lucas and Agumon then got out of the guest room and into the living room. Where the Grand Master was waiting for them.

Grand Master: About time you both finally woke up. And look who manage to digivolved over night it seems.

Lucas and Agumon stepped out of the guest room and into the Grand Master's living room.

Agumon: I guess all I needed was a good night sleep and i'm good to go.

Lucas: A good night of sleep always helps. My Dad always told me that.

The two of them just started laughing, while the Grand Master just rolled his eye's at them as he grabbed a backpack filled with supplies off his desk.

Grand Master: OK. I got everything you two will need right here in this backpack. You should be able to make the journey in a few days or so. Depending if you run into trouble along the way. Which uh... is quite likely.

Lucas took the backpack from the Grand Master and put it on his back.

Lucas: Well, if that's everything...

Agumon: Then let's get this journey started.

The Grand Master opened the screen door to the outside of the Digital World and Lucas and Agumon stepped out into the open air.

Agumon: We're really gonna go see the sovereigns.

Lucas: Are you getting nervous already, Agumon?

Agumon just looked back at Lucas for saying that.

Agumon: No. Just wondering what will happen along the way is all.

Lucas started laughing at him, but the Grand Master just rolled his eye's at the two of them again.

Grand Master: (I can only hope they make it alright.)

The two turned around and waved goodbye to the Grand Master as they started walking off.

Lucas: See ya around Grand Master. Thanks for all your help.

Agumon: Will send you a post card when we get to the sovereigns.

Grand Master: Good luck you two. And goodbye for now. We will meet again.

As they started to fade away in the distance, the Grand Master was now relieved about this. He remembered something important now.

Grand Master: Alright good, their gone! Now to check on everyone else!

He shut the door and ran straight onto his computer to find the other digivice signals in the Digital World. The screen was now displaying four other digivice signals in the Digital World.

Grand Master: This is not good, their separated. Well then, which signals are the closes I can get to? Come on, come on, you stupid thing.

He pressed a few buttons, and then the yellow and purple dots on the screen were showing the closes to the Grand Master's location.

Grand Master: That's Shade and the boy called David. There in the Digital Mountains. I must get to them at once.

The Grand Master grabbed his digivice and started to bolt out his side door and was running straight to the mountains.

Grand Master: I wanted to tell Lucas, but this journey is far to important for him to stray away from now. If I can find the other's in time, I can send them to help him out on the journey. But I got to hurry!

He just kept on sprinting towards the Digital Mountains, and trying to catch David and Shade in time before something happens to them. Of course, due to his old age, it could take awhile.

Grand Master: Ouch! My hip! Curse me and my old age!

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD**

Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon woke up to see the sun was already above the horizon as they began to slowly get back on their feet. Throughout the whole night, they slept on the Digital Meadow grass.

Kim: Wow, did I sleep good.

Floramon: Sometimes the simple feel of the grass can make things feel so good at night.

Kim: No kidding. It did felt good.

Then Robert and Veemon started to get up off the ground.

Robert: I'm just glad that we manage to get through a night in the Digital World without something going wrong.

Veemon: Exactly. You never know what would happen in the night time.

That made Emily a little bit curious now.

Emily: Do you mean that terrible things can happen at night in the Digital World?

Veemon: Only if your not careful enough.

Floramon: That's why the three of you have the two of us to protect you. Just in case.

Everyone started to laugh at that, because it was all to true. However, Emily was starting to feel a little upset by this. She really wanted to have her own Digimon partner. Kim did notice that Emily had a upset look on her face.

Kim: Hey Emily, are you alright?

That snapped Emily out of that thought and she looked back at Kim and the other's and gave them a smile.

Emily: No, it's alright. I'm fine as usual. Let's get going already.

She then began to skip on ahead of them again like usual.

Veemon: Doesn't she ever take a break?

Kim: If only.

Robert: Well we better not lose her.

Then the other's started to walk down the path Emily was on.

Kim: Sounds like someone is starting to grow a little.

Robert: Well, I did learn from my big brother of course.

Now they all started laughing, which still made Emily a little more upset inside.

Emily: (I hope I have a Digimon partner soon.)

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST TRAIL, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon were just walking along the trail that the Grand Master set them both on. Lucas was going through some of the stuff in the bag he gave them, while Agumon was thinking about something.

Agumon: I wonder what the Digimon sovereigns look like?

Lucas turned away from the bag and looked at his Digimon partner.

Lucas: Your still wondering about that? I told you before, will know once we get there.

Now Agumon was wondering what "where" was.

Agumon: That reminds me. Where are we going exactly?

Lucas: I don't know. The Grand Master just said to go this way and will eventually get there.

However, that only seemed to make Agumon freaked out a little.

Agumon: You mean to tell me that you don't know where were going!?

Lucas: Will you just relax. He put us on this path, and he told us that will know when we get there.

Yet as Lucas was walking on the path again, Agumon was still a bit worried. Then he realized that every time he gets worried, something bad is gonna happen. But yet, it always seems to work out for Agumon and Lucas.

Agumon: Well... I guess your right.

Then Agumon began to walk next to Lucas again. Then they notice something ahead. It was somewhat of a weird looking frog with a horn wrapped around it's neck sleeping on a rock.

Lucas: Hey check it out. What is that thing?

Agumon: I heard of that Digimon. That's a Gekomon.

Lucas pulled out his digivice in curiosity about Gekomon.

Lucas: Your right. That's a Gekomon. A champion level Digimon? What? Although for a champion level, he's not that very strong. Even you could take him in your rookie level.

Agumon: Gekomon aren't the strongest Digimon around, but they sure are good with music. Or at least what they call music.

Lucas laughed a little as they started walking towards the sleeping Gekomon.

Lucas: Excuse me, Gekomon. Can I ask you something real quick?

Gekomon started to open up his eye's and looked at the two of them.

Gekomon: Oh great, another human and his Digimon. Haven't seen one of those since I was an in-training level Digimon. What do you want, kid?

Lucas: We just wanna know where this path take us?

Agumon: We're trying to get the Digimon sovereigns.

That made Gekomon a little more fascinated as he points down the path ahead.

Gekomon: Just simply go that way and you two will hit the Digital Desert area. But... I wouldn't recommend going out there.

For some reason, that only made Lucas and Agumon curious.

Agumon: Why not?

Lucas: What makes you so concern about the desert area?

Now Gekomon was having a scared look on his face.

Gekomon: Well, let's just say that there's something dangerous out there.

Lucas: Dangerous?

Agumon: What could be so dangerous out there?

Gekomon gulped a little and started to explain.

Gekomon: The evil snake Digimon known as Orochimon is out there. He'll tear apart anyone who comes out on his turf.

Now Lucas and Agumon understand why Gekomon was so afraid.

Lucas: So this Orochimon fellow is just gonna destroy anyone who just comes out on the desert?

Agumon: Isn't that a little harsh for just walking into the desert?

But then, Gekomon just jumped off his rock.

Gekomon: Don't really know, don't really care. I just stay far away from that desert. If you two wanna go out there, that's your problem. See ya.

Then he just left to go find another place to sleep. Lucas on the other hand, wasn't really worried about this Orochimon fellow.

Lucas: Oh come on, we can handle a giant Slime when you went MetalGreymon. How bad can this "Orochimon" be?

Agumon: I don't know. But that's not going to stop us, is it?

Lucas just looked at Agumon with confidence in his eye's.

Lucas: No way pal of mine. Let's go get this sucker.

Agumon: Then off we go!

Then the two of them started sprinting toward the desert area while Gekomon was just watching them run from a distance.

Gekomon: To bad they didn't plan a funeral, because their goners.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, MOUNTAIN 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

Shade, David, Mike and James were still on the mountain trail and heading towards the last mountain on the path. However, Mike and James were running out of steam once again, and Shade and Monodramon couldn't believe it as usual.

Monodramon: There they go again.

Shade: (Sighs)... Honestly.

James: How much... longer?

Mike: Can't we... take a break now?

Annoyed at the two of them, Shade and David turned around and faced them both.

David: First you two have energy, then it's all gone just like that.

Shade: The mountains in the Digital World are much bigger then the one's in the real world. So what did you two expect, and easy hike?

Yet, Mike and James just rolled over and fell to the ground.

Monodramon: They just can't seem to win.

Elecmon: It's like everything bad is happening to them then us.

That made the four of them laugh.

Mike: Tired or not, still not regretting this trip.

James: Same here, buddy.

As all four of them were just laughing at Mike and James, Falcomon was watching their every move from a distance. He watched from a top of them, then he started to fly back to the portal where Dexmon and the other Digimon/humans are.

Dexmon: Anything to report?

Falcomon: The humans and their Digimon are along the mountain trail. But I don't know where the other humans are.

That made Dexmon's eye's glow at Falcomon.

Dexmon: Then keep searching the Digital World for them, and don't stop until you found every single one of them. I must know... where they are!

Falcomon: Yes, Dexmon. Understood.

Then Falcomon started to fly off again in the air as the portal started to close up.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

After the portal closed up, Dexmon turned and faced the other three Digimon under his full control. The one called Lopmon was floating toward him.

Lopmon: Do you think Falcomon will find them, Dexmon?

Dexmon laughed a little bit at that fact.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Believe me my child, he will. He'll find them all, and then we crush them into powder!

The under Dexmon's control, Lopmon just gave Dexmon a smile on her face.

Lopmon: You always come up with a greatest plans, Dexmon.

Dexmon: Thank you. I always do.

Then the other three Digimon started floating towards him.

Gomamon: Once we beat them Dexmon, what happens next after you take over both worlds?

Terriermon: What do we do then?

Dexmon eye's closed as he ponders about that and then gets his answer.

Dexmon: It's simple you three. When I take over both worlds, I will rule, and as for all of you, i'll make sure you get a reward.

That made the three of them very curious about that.

Lopmon: What reward will we get, Dexmon?

Dexmon: I'll make sure that all of you children will have more playmates in your group.

That seem to make the three of them happy. But Dexmon was sure they would. He had the method of doing so after all.

Terriermon: Your the best, Dexmon.

Gomamon: You sure are.

Dexmon started to laugh at all of this. He just found this so amusing.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... (It's so easy to indoctrinate a child's mind into believe anything these days. Even the one's under my control. I and do keep my word. After all, they will always be under my control. These little one's, and soon the new one's. And when that happens, no more DigiDestined. HA!)

* * *

**OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle, and Gabumon in his disguise, were watching the news from a dealer store about the events on the city again and how a strange vortex appeared a couple days ago. Of course, he knew what all of that was, because he witnessed it in person.

Gabumon: They just won't stop talking about now will they.

Kyle: Like I said before, media always go on about the good stuff they hear.

Gabumon: Well it's getting a little boring to me.

Kyle: I know how you feel. But that's just how they work.

But what they didn't know is that NeoDevimon was watching them from the top roof of a nearby store building.

NeoDevimon: Soon. Very soon. They both will be destroyed. I just gotta bide me time for just a little bit longer. And then... bye bye.

Then NeoDevimon started flying off to who knows where.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon manage to get out of the forest area and into the desert area. It was as hot as an ordinary desert. Even though it was a Digital Desert. But the two of them manage to keep on going despite the heat wave.

Lucas: Gekomon forgot to mention to us how hot it is out here?

Agumon: It's a desert, what do you expect.

But then Lucas was starting to move his head all over the place.

Agumon: Now what are you doing?

Lucas: I'm keeping an eye out for this Orochimon character. You never know. He can pop up anywhere in a place like this.

Now Agumon understood what Lucas was doing. He too kept on eye out for this desert snake Digimon.

Agumon: Well if we run into him, i'll make sure he gets a load of my skills.

Lucas: That's exactly what I was thinking you should do, pal.

Once they got through a few more miles, there was something going through Agumon's mind.

Agumon: Are we there yet?

Lucas: No.

Agumon: Are we there now?

Lucas: No.

Agumon: How about now?

Lucas: Ask me that one more time... I will bury you right here in this desert.

Agumon: Oh come on. You wouldn't really do that.

Lucas: I'm tempted.

And after walking a couple more miles, the earth below them started to shake.

Lucas: What's that?

Agumon: I don't know. But I have a feeling I know what might be causing it.

Then, all of a sudden, a giant creature appeared out of the desert sand below. He was a snake creature with one black snake head in the middle, and six white snake heads on the top left and right, and bottom left and right. He was looking down at Lucas and Agumon. This creature had a snake style voice.

?: What do you two think your doing out here? This is my turf. And I don't like it when people cross my turf.

Lucas pulled out his digivice to get the info on this creature.

Lucas: That's him, Orochimon. He's an ultimate level Digimon with seven snake heads.

Agumon: Well, I guess seven heads are better then one I guess.

But Orochimon was annoyed at the fact they were not paying attention to him.

Orochimon: Are you two even listening to me!?

Lucas and Agumon looked back at the giant desert snake.

Lucas: Yeah we hear ya. And what makes you think your gonna stop us from crossing this desert?

Agumon: Yeah! You have no right to stop us.

But Orochimon just gave the two of them a wicked grin on his face.

Orochimon: Look, i'm the head Digimon around here. I am the biggest, toughest Digimon that survived for years on this sand. No one is gonna pass as long as i'm still around. Understand?

Thinking there was no other way around this guy, Lucas and Agumon had no other choice but to fight him.

Lucas: Alright then. If you don't wanna be reasoned with, then will just push you out of our way. Right, Agumon?

Agumon: Yeah that's right. Let me take this bully. I ain't scared of him.

Orochimon just hissed at Agumon for trying to be brave in front of him.

Orochimon: Do you really think you can take me little one. Your way out of your league here.

Agumon: That's what you think.

Orochimon was just confused as Lucas pointed the digivice at Agumon.

Lucas: Let's show this guy what your made of, pal.

Agumon: Exactly.

Then Lucas's digivice started to glow and Agumon began to glow as well.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Greymon just stood in front of Orochimon and roared at him.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Lucas: Oh yeah! Now it's a party!

But Orochimon was still not impressed by this.

Orochimon: If that's how it's gonna be, then fine!

The giant snake just charged right at Greymon with all his might. Greymon manage to stop the attack and then fired his attack at close range.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

However, the attack didn't faze Orochimon at all. He just started laughing at Greymon.

Orochimon: (Laughs)... That was nothing to me, you fool!

Then Orochimon threw Greymon off him with his other heads and Greymon landed on the sand.

Greymon: GGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Greymon! Get up!

Greymon got right back up and fired another fireball at Orochimon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

But Orochimon used one of his other white snake heads to block the attack.

Orochimon: Again, weak. Try this on for size!

Orochimon started to form a giant fire in his center head.

Greymon: That's not good.

Lucas: Look out!

Orochimon: Inferno Blast!

He fired a giant stream of fire at Greymon. Greymon manage to avoid it just in time and fell to the ground.

Greymon: Phew. That was a close one alright.

Lucas: Hang in there, Greymon!

But as Greymon got right back up, Orochimon grabbed him with one of his white snake heads and started to wrap him.

Greymon: (Gasps)...

Orochimon: Gotcha now!

Greymon tried to break free, but the Orochimon's grip was to strong.

Greymon: Hey! Let me go!

Orochimon: Not just yet. I got a present for ya.

Orochimon pulled Greymon in closer towards him as he started to prepare another fire in his mouth.

Greymon: Oh no! I don't want your present.

Lucas: Hurry, get out there now!

Greymon tried to squirm out, but it was not working at all.

Greymon: I'm trying!

But it was way to late. Orochimon fired his fire stream at the mighty Greymon.

Orochimon: Inferno Blast!

The fire stream engulfed Greymon as he just was in full on pain from the attack.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lucas was in horror of the sight he was watching. It was the same as when Greymon was being attacked by the Digital Slime yesterday in the ravine.

Lucas: No, Greymon!

When the fire blast was over, Greymon was unwrapped from Orochimon's grip and he fell to the sand bellow him. Lucas was still in shock, but he wouldn't give up on Greymon just yet.

Lucas: Hang in there, Greymon. We're not finished yet! Time to show this guy what your really made of!

Then the light in Lucas's heart was starting to glow once again. Orochimon was laughing at first, but then he notice the light coming from Lucas.

Orochimon: What? Now what's happening? Don't you know when to give up?

Lucas looked at Orochimon and gave him a confident look on his face.

Lucas: The words "give up" are not really in my dictionary. This battle just begun, Orochimon!

Orochimon was just confused, but Lucas looked back at the fallen Greymon.

Lucas: Hang on, Greymon! Time for you to digivolve!

Lucas's digivice was starting to glow brighter then before, then Greymon got back up and began to glow again.

_GREYMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGREYMON_

MetalGreymon stood up after his digivolving and roared at Orochimon.

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

Orochimon: What!? What just happen!? How did you get so big all of a sudden?

MetalGreymon just gave a grin back at the confused Orochimon.

MetalGreymon: It's called vitamins, pal. Not to mention... I work out.

Orochimon: Oh so now you wanna be a smart alack now do ya!? Your gonna pay!

Orochimon just charged at MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon manage to hold him back, but they both seem to be equal in terms of power. However, Lucas wasn't all thrilled about using the ultimate form so quickly.

Lucas: I didn't want to use the ultimate level so soon on our journey. But this guy gave us no other choice. Tear him apart, MetalGreymon!

Hearing Lucas's words, MetalGreymon threw Orochimon off him and now he was charging at him with his metal claw.

Orochimon: What!?

MetalGreymon: My turn now! Mega Claw!

MetalGreymon slashed his claw at Orochimon, sending back each time.

Orochimon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

However, Orochimon was starting to get even more frustrated at both of them.

Orochimon: OK then, you asked for it! Inferno Blast!

Orochimon fired his fire stream at MetalGreymon, but MetalGreymon used his metal claw to block the incoming attack.

MetalGreymon: You really shouldn't play with fire.

That only made Orochimon shocked to hear him say that to him.

Orochimon: No way! That's my best move!

Lucas only gave a grin at Orochimon.

Lucas: Well looks like it's not so "best" to MetalGreymon. Show him what that means, buddy!

MetalGreymon: You got it!

With another charge at Orochimon, MetalGreymon threw the giant desert snake into the sky.

Orochimon: WHAT!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Then MetalGreymon opened his two closed plates on his metal chest plate and two misslies were ready for launch.

MetalGreymon: Bye bye! Giga Blaster!

He fired both missiles at Orochimon, and he just blew up into data only to be absorbed by MetalGreymon.

Lucas: Alright!

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

After MetalGreymon gave out a giant roar, he started to shrink back to his in-training level.

Koromon: Did you see that? That was amazing wasn't it?

Koromon just jumped right over into Lucas's hands as he was just smiling.

Lucas: Of course that was awesome, it's you we're talking about after all. Nobody can do the job better then you, pal of mine.

Koromon just gave Lucas a smile on his face. But, Lucas just realized something.

Lucas: Wait a minute. Don't tell me that I have to wait for you to return to Agumon again?

Koromon didn't want to admit it, but it's true.

Koromon: Sorry.

Lucas only laughed at that. He wasn't really worried about that much.

Lucas: Oh well. You deserve a little break. And you know, that overgrown snake wasn't so tough after all. He was all bark and no bite.

Koromon: So does this mean I don't have to walk any further?

Lucas laughed again as he put Koromon on the top of his head.

Lucas: For now at least. Why don't you take the high view for a little while.

Koromon was amazed to see the few from that point.

Koromon: Wow, thanks Lucas. Your the best.

Lucas: Na, your the best Koromon.

Lucas and Koromon: (Laughs)...

The two of them just kept on walking into the desert once again while laughing at there easy victory over Orochimon. But high in the sky, Falcomon was watching every single moment that happened as he now started to fly away.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Gekomon noticed that Orochimon blown up into data as he was gazing at the sky. He couldn't believe that Orochimon was actually defeated after all this time.

Gekomon: Wow. Those two actually beat him.

Yet, Gekomon was still not impressed in the end. He just continued to go right back to sleep on a rock.

Gekomon: Yeah well, that was only the beginning of what's really out there. Those two are gonna need a miracle now.

Then he just fell right back into his little sleep time again.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was getting the information out of Falcomon from spying on all of the humans in the Digital World. Dexmon was still not to concern about it though.

Dexmon: I see. So only one of them can digivolve into the ultimate level.

Terriermon was floating right on Dexmon's left side.

Terriermon: So what do we do now, Dexmon?

Dexmon turned to face Terriermon in the bright white eye's.

Dexmon: It's simply my child, we wait a little bit longer, and then we strike them with everything.

That made all four of them very curious in a way.

Gomamon: What do you mean by that?

Falcomon: Are you saying that we can fight them? How exactly, Dexmon?

Dexmon only laughed at all of them for asking him.

Dexmon: Patience all of you. You will all find out very soon.

Dexmon then started laughing a little, but Lopmon seem to have her eye's on Lucas and Agumon through one of the gazing portals.

Lopmon: If we do take them on, I wanna take that boy on myself.

That made the other three a little curious, but Dexmon was able to read why Lopmon wanted Lucas and Agumon alone.

Dexmon: I see. In that case, when the time is right, i'll leave those two to for you, Lopmon.

Lopmon only turned and gave Dexmon a smile on her face.

Dexmon: It's the least I can do. (Besides, all of those humans are going to meet their doom in the end!)

Then he started his evil laugh once again. However, while he was laughing, he got another evil idea.

Dexmon: In fact, there is something I want one of you to do. Boy won't he be surprised.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Koromon kept on walking through the desert as the digital sun was now starting to set down on the two of them. But as they continued walking through the desert, they notice something ahead in the distance.

Koromon: Hey Lucas, check it out.

Lucas: I can see it, Koromon.

In the far distance, there seem to be trees up ahead about another few miles.

Lucas: Alright! I think we finally reached the other side of the desert!

Koromon: Finally!

Then Lucas started sprinting on ahead, but that knocked Koromon off the top of his head.

Koromon: Ouch. Lucas! Wait for me!

Koromon starting jumping off after Lucas as he was still sprinting towards the forest. Then Lucas notice that Koromon was not on his head anymore.

Lucas: Oops. (Laughs)... sorry, Koromon.

Koromon manage to catch up and was now out of air because of that.

Koromon: You run really fast when you get excited. You know that.

Lucas: That's just how I am is all.

Lucas then started laughing. But Koromon was not. He was to out of breath to laugh.

Lucas: Alright, let's go.

Lucas picked up Koromon and put him on his head again as he started walking off again.

Koromon: Next time, warn me if your gonna do that again.

Lucas: I will. If I remember.

Koromon: Hey.

Lucas: I'm just kidding.

* * *

**HEADING TOWARDS THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was still trying to get to the Digital Mountain Trail so that he can help Shade and his group. But as he was sprinting along the way, a digital portal opened in front of him. And then Terriermon popped right out. The Grand Master only looked in shock.

Grand Master: What the? It can't be?

Terriermon floated down and landed right near the Grand Master.

Grand Master: Terriermon? Is that really you? Your alive?

But as he was inching a little closer, he was shock to see Terriermon's eye's all bright white, and he notice the two wires behind him.

Grand Master: What the? Terriermon?

Terriermon started floating back in the air again.

Terriermon: I'm not the Terriermon you knew, Johnny. In fact, it's me, your old friend from the human world.

The Grand Master couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that his old teammate was now his own Digimon partner.

Grand Master: No! That's impossible! This has to be a lie!

Terriermon: Nothing is impossible when it comes to Dexmon.

He was now in shock to hear that Dexmon was behind what happened to his old friend.

Grand Master: I should have known he be behind this monstrosity. No wonder you sound like you haven't aged. Yet, at the same time, your voice seemed to have mixed with Terriermon's. And if this is true, then that must also mean that Dexmon was behind the Digital Barrier as well.

However, Terriermon didn't say a word about any of that.

Terriermon: Oh Johnny, you always think of everything. Even though it's already to late to do anything about it.

The Grand Master just clenched his digivice tightly in his hand.

Grand Master: Listen to me, you have to fight this.

Terriermon: But I don't want to fight it. In fact, i'm actually starting to like this.

He was shock to hear that. His old friend would never say something like that.

Grand Master: Dexmon just controlling to say such things like that. Listen to yourself! How could you even think about saying such a thing?

Terriermon: I guess I just finally decided to embrace it instead of fighting it.

But the Grand Master still could not believe any of this.

Grand Master: It's not like you to give in to something like this. Oliver, you have to listen to me!

But hearing that name only made Terriermon eye's glow brighter.

Terriermon: Don't call me that anymore! I'm Terriermon, now and forever.

The Grand Master was in shock to hear that. He had lost his old friend to Dexmon. And at the same time, a strong gust of wind was blown at the Grand Masters. He used his left arm to cover himself from the strong wind.

Grand Master: No! it can't be!?

Then the wind started to go down.

Terriermon: But it is. Thanks to Dexmon, we all can be free from everything. No more worries, and no more suffering. That's all we ever been through in this place of a Digital World. You of all people should understand, Johnny.

However, the Grand Master wouldn't except any of this.

Grand Master: Your wrong. Your a human being. Not a Digimon.

However, Terriermon only smiled at the Grand Master for saying that.

Terriermon: Thanks to Dexmon's digital experimental data he planted in me... I am now.

Now the Grand Master was really in shock.

Grand Master: This... can't be.

Yet, he was still thinking about something else.

Grand Master: Is Impmon still alive?

Terriermon: You mean that fool. He's in Dexmon's grip as we speak.

The Grand Master couldn't believe that Impmon was still alive all this time.

Grand Master: So he is alive. I always knew he was.

Terriermon: Whoops, I spoke to much already. I'm done with this conversation.

Terriermon started to float off into the sky while the Grand Master was trying to catch him.

Grand Master: No! Don't leave! What about Micheal, Cameron, and your sister Carly! What happened to them!?

Hearing all those names, Terriermon eye's glowed even brighter and they blinded the Grand Master.

Grand Master: AAH!

Terriermon: Never call us those names! We're not the same as we once were! And i'm done speaking with you about it!

In a flash of light, Terriermon vanished into a digital portal. When the Grand Master manage to open his eye's, he saw that Terriermon was gone. And not being able to do a thing about it, he fell to his knee's.

Grand Master: No. This... this... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

His voice was so loud, the entire forest was starting to echo. Now the only thing he could think... is that he lost all of them.

Grand Master: Why? Why did this... have to..?

Due to his old age, he passed out from the shock of all of this. There was nothing he could about it anymore.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Terriermon returned back to Dexmon's sights, and now he was just waiting to hear what Dexmon had to say to him after telling the Grand Master the truth.

Terriermon: Forgive me, Dexmon. I didn't mean to tell him everything.

But then Dexmon opened his eye's and began to speak to Terriermon.

Dexmon: Relax, child. It dosen't matter whether he knows or not. As long as Impmon is out of the way, there is nothing he can do about anything.

He started laughing at himself, while the other four we're just watching with a smile on their faces.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Soon! It will all be mine! Everything... will be mine!

* * *

**TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

As everyone was driving along the highways at night, in the far off woods, there was a small cave. Inside that cave was NeoDevimon working on a few things.

NeoDevimon: Let's see... perfect.

He was adding the finishing touches to his new area of solitude from everyone in the human world.

NeoDevimon: This is just perfect. Now I can focus on everything without having to worry about those humans seeing me.

NeoDevimon then started floating in the air in the center of the cave.

NeoDevimon: Next thing to do... is... destroy that one human and his Gabumon. (Evil Laughs)...

Then he floated out of the cave and started flying in the night sky.

* * *

**KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle woke up from a sudden chill that seem to be upon him. That also woke up his Digimon partner Gabumon as he looked over at the worried Kyle.

Gabumon: Is something wrong, Kyle?

Kyle looked over at his partner and just gave him a worried look.

Kyle: I won't lie to you Gabumon, but something doesn't feel right around here. I can just feel it.

Gabumon: First I had that feeling, now you as well. If we both have it, then there is something really wrong around here.

Then they both looked out the window and thought they saw a shadow pass over it. They both were in a bit of shock.

Kyle: Please tell me that you say that as well?

Gabumon: I wish I didn't. That looked a little scary.

Kyle: Oh great. If your scared, then i'm gonna get scared.

They both just gulped at that sight of what they saw. However, on the rooftop of the house, NeoDevimon was just giggling to himself over the fact that he was going to destroy the two of them.

NeoDevimon: That's right fools, be scared. That's exactly whats gonna be your downfall very soon! (Evil Laughs)...

After he finished laughing to himself, he just flew off again. Kyle and Gabumon tried to get back to sleep. But this feeling of their's wouldn't go away.

Kyle: (I really hope we're wrong about this one.)

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

After making it across the desert area, Lucas and Koromon were now setting up a camp fire around a few trees in the second area of the Digital Forest.

Lucas: So your saying... the Digital Forest is actually split into two.

Koromon: That's what they all say. A great earthquake broke the forest in half, and then all of the sand eventually covered the giant hole it left, making it into the desert that we just crossed earlier.

Now Lucas was starting to understand what all of that means.

Lucas: Now why can't I get this fire to light already?

Koromon: If I was Agumon, I could just use my fireball to light it up no problem.

But then, Lucas manage to get the fire burning. He was so excited by this, he said it in caveman form.

Lucas: Yes! I make fire!

Koromon: Alright!

After getting everything ready for a night under the trees and stars, Lucas and Koromon were just gazing at the stars above them.

Koromon: By the way, Lucas. Do you miss the real world?

Lucas: A little bit. But i'm just glad that everything was alright when we left. At least I hope so.

But then Lucas started to look at the ring on his finger, and Koromon notice he was.

Koromon: Don't worry Lucas, you'll see her and everyone else again soon.

Lucas: We both will. For now, we just gotta keep our heads up and keep on going.

Koromon: Exactly.

Then they both just continued to look at the stars. Then a few minutes later, you can now hear the sound of the two of them snoring in the forest around them.

Lucas and Koromon: (Snore)...

This however, was only the beginning of the dangers soon to come.

* * *

To be continued...


	22. Episode 22: Howl of the Wolf

_**Episode 22: The Howl of the Wolf**_

_**Kyle and Gabumon are all alone now, and NeoDevimon can see a perfect opportunity to destroy them both without anyone else getting in the way. Will they manage to defeat him once and for all, or will NeoDevimon destroy them both? This is gonna get real good.**_

* * *

**KYLE'S SCHOOL, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle was finishing up another usual day at his School, but as he was getting his stuff out of his locker, Jessica, the School newspaper reporter appeared behind him with something shocking.

Jessica: Hey, Kyle! Your not gonna believe this!

Hearing Jessica's voice, Kyle turned around with a sigh to see a newspaper with Garurumon and Maildramon on the front cover.

Kyle: Oh boy...

Jessica: Look at this! Someone got a shot of this event in old town Tomball before I did. Can you believe this!?

However, Kyle didn't want any part of what Jessica was gonna do about this.

Kyle: Yeah... very unbelievable. Look Jessica, I like to help with whatever it is you plan on doing, but I gotta go.

Kyle just took off and sprinted towards the School front doors. However, Jessica was not satisfied with this.

Jessica: Every time, Kyle! You do this every time! Your hiding something and I will find out what it is! You can't hid anything from a reporter!

After Kyle manage to get away from Jessica and got to Gabumon's hiding spot, Gabumon popped out of the bushes and looked at the freaked out Kyle.

Gabumon: Let me guess, Jessica was trying to figure out your "little" secret again, right?

Kyle: Not now, Gabumon. Let's just go already.

Gabumon then jumped out with his little disguise and they started walking off.

Gabumon: OK then. Although, you really shouldn't keep running every time. That will only make things worse.

Kyle just looked at Gabumon with an irritated look on his face.

Kyle: You say that about everything.

Gabumon: But it's true you know. Every time you run, that only seems to make things worse on yourself.

Kyle: Yeah whatever.

While they were to busy talking, the shadow of NeoDevimon could be seen in the far corner of the School building.

NeoDevimon: I'm watching you two. I'll just wait for the right moment and you two will be goners.

Then, he notice Jessica coming out of the School building. She was upset by Kyle's sudden exit on her.

Jessica: That Kyle, I know he's hiding something. Why else would he run away like that when I mention something like this to him. I will find out what he's hiding if it's the last thing I do.

NeoDevimon just watched as Jessica was walking another direction. Away from Kyle and Gabumon. He saw this as a perfect idea to get Kyle and Gabumon.

NeoDevimon: Hmm... perfect. That'll work nicely.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD**

Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon were still trying to get through the giant Digital Meadow field. No matter how much they seem to be going, there just doesn't seem to be an end to this wide open field.

Robert: Are we there yet?

Kim: I said it before and i'll say it again. No.

Robert and Veemon just got down on his knee's due to all of that walking.

Robert: I can't take it anymore. Can't we take a little break?

Veemon: Yeah, can we? We been walking almost all day.

Kim and Floramon just looked at each with a look of disbelief in them.

Floramon: You think they would have more energy then this. Especially Veemon.

Kim: I don't blame, Robert. He's just not use to all of this stuff. He's only a kid.

But then Emily went over and bend down towards Robert and Veemon's level.

Emily: Come on you two, keep your heads up. If we're gonna find Lucas and Agumon, we have to keep moving.

That seem to snap the two of them out of their little break.

Robert: Your right! My brother and Agumon are still out there somewhere.

Veemon: We gotta keep moving if were ever gonna get to them.

Robert: Then let's get moving!

Veemon: Right!

Then the two of them just started bolting off ahead of everyone. That seem to spark the two of them again.

Emily: And that's how you get the little one's moving again.

Kim and Floramon just looked at Emily as they started walking again.

Kim: How did you manage to do that?

Emily: Well, the truth is... even if I don't have a Digimon partner like you Kim, I still need to contribute somehow. And what better way then to be a little motivator. Especially for those two.

That seem to put a smile on Kim and Floramon.

Floramon: That's the spirit, Emily.

Kim: Just keep thinking like that and will get through this in no time.

Emily just smiled back at them and they kept on walking with Robert and Veemon still sprinting a little bit up ahead of them.

Emily: Although, they could slow down a bit.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughs)...

* * *

**OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Jessica was wondering around town for more interesting things to report about for the School paper. However, that dose not seem to be going so well. There was just nothing interesting for her to report about.

Jessica: I spent an entire hour around this place and still nothing to report about. If I don't find anything soon, i'll get kicked off the paper for sure.

She just stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk and looked at her School reporter badge.

Jessica: Why did I bother signing up for this if this is all I get out of it?

But as she was in her little thoughts about being a reporter, a shadow was reaching out behind her. It's hand was right behind her and it grabbed Jessica.

Jessica: Huh! What the!?

Then the hand pulls her into the dark corner. Jessica was in NeoDevimon's grip as he put a hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Emily: ..!

NeoDevimon: Now now, no need for you to scream now. I got big plans, and your gonna help me with them.

NeoDevimon put his claw on Jessica's forehead and then Jessica's eye's just closed.

NeoDevimon: That will keep her quite for a little while. That boy won't be able to resist coming to me now.

He just started evil laughing to himself as he was now flying away into the sky with Jessica in his grasp.

NeoDevimon: A hostage. Works every time! (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas, and Koromon, now Agumon again, continued to take the path that the Grand Master put them both on. However, all they seem to run into is nothing but trees and more trees each time.

Lucas: Every time I look there always one tree after another. Are we every gonna get to something interesting here?

Agumon: Let's just try to stay positive here. We must be on the right track. At least I think so.

Lucas just turned around and gave Agumon a weird look in his eye's.

Lucas: Does it look like i'm being positive here!?

Agumon: Huh...

Lucas: No, it doesn't! (Laughs)..

Lucas just started laughing like a maniac as he slams his head on a tree over and over.

Agumon: I think someone needs to take a little break.

Then Lucas started to calm down and regain his thoughts.

Lucas: No Agumon, i'm just a little tired from all of this walking. Maybe we should just take a break.

Agumon: That sounds like a good idea, even though I just said that to you a second ago.

The two of them just sat down near a digital tree and gazed back at the digital clouds in the digital sky above.

Lucas: I wonder how everyone else is doing?

Agumon: I'm pretty sure their all fine. It's not like they can cause trouble on their own.

Lucas thought about that, but he thought they would actually.

Lucas: Maybe, but you never know. I mean, even they can cause some trouble every now and then.

Agumon: Especially Mike and James.

The two of them just started laughing about good old Mike and James. Then there was a sound coming from Agumon's stomach.

Agumon: I hate to say, but...

And that brought Lucas back to being down about everything again.

Lucas: Just my luck.

Agumon: Sorry. (Laughs)...

* * *

**KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle was looking over some needed to done homework, while Gabumon was testing his luck with a good old PlayStation 3 game. Unlike Lucas, Kyle bought a PlayStation 3 instead. Then, Kyle notice something landed on his window.

Kyle: Huh. What's that?

Kyle stopped what he was doing on his desk and opened his window and grabbed whatever fell on his window.

Kyle: It's a note.

That got Gabumon's attention as he paused his game and went over to Kyle's side.

Gabumon: A note? Who's it from?

Kyle: I don't know, but time to find out.

He slowly opened up and was shock to see who it was from.

Kyle: It's from NeoDevimon!

And that also shocked Gabumon even more.

Gabumon: NeoDevimon! What does he want from us?

Kyle got up from his seat and started walking around in a circle around his room.

Kyle: "Dear idiots. If you want to see the girl called Jessica again, come to my hideout at this location and face me at once. Come if you dare. NeoDevimon".

Kyle dropped the note with a look of horror in his eye's.

Kyle: He kidnapped Jessica.

While he was in shock, Gabumon ran up to him with a serious look in his eye's.

Gabumon: Then let's go get her back.

Kyle snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Gabumon with the same look. Even though Jessica could be a pain to deal with, he had to help her.

Kyle: Your right. We have to.

Yet, Kyle couldn't believe that he was about to go save the girl that gave him so much trouble at School.

Kyle: I can't believe i'm about to do this, but I got to.

The two of them went out the window and climbed down a tree that was near the window. Once they made it outside, Kyle pulled out his blue digivice.

Kyle: You ready, Gabumon?

Gabumon: I'm always ready.

The digivice started to glow and so did Gabumon.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

After the digivolving was done, Kyle jumped on Garurumon's back and they sprinted towards NeoDevimon's cave.

Kyle: I can't believe that he went for Jessica. So much for trying to keep you a secret from anyone.

Garurumon: Who knows, if we save her we could convince her to not say anything about us.

That brought a little relieve to Kyle.

Kyle: True. Let's go then.

Garurumon: Right!

However, Kyle was still concern about this battle. Garurumon was only a champion level. And NeoDevimon was an ultimate level now. This won't be an easy fight for them. But they had to at least try.

Kyle: (It's gonna be tough, but we have to do this.)

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, NEAR MOUNTAIN 3, DIGITAL WORLD**

Shade, David, Mike, James and their Digimon continued on the path to the Grand Master's place. They manage to cross the second mountain at last, but the third one was even bigger then the first two.

James: Are we ever gonna get there?

Mike: Yeah. How much further do we have to go?

Shade and Monodramon turned around to look at the tired Mike and James.

Monodramon: We just need to cross one more mountain is all.

Shade: And if you two thought the last two we crossed were cruel, wait to see this one.

That only made Mike and James complain even more now.

Mike: Are you kidding me!?

James: This one took us more then a day to go around!

That's when the two of them just splat on the ground and everyone else started laughing at them.

David: Look on the bright side, you two needed the exercise.

Elecmon: And besides, you knew what you were in for before we got here. So no complaining.

That's what Shade tried to tell them before they came to the Digital World with them.

Shade: So really, you brought this on yourselves.

Monodramon: It's true. You kinda did.

They just continued laughing as Mike and James were still down on the ground all tired from the last walk.

Mike: OK. Now i'm starting to regret this.

James: At least it can't get any worse.

Mike: Don't say that. It always does if you say that.

But when they looked up, the other's were walking on ahead of them.

Monodramon: Hurry up you guys.

Elecmon: You don't wanna be left behind.

That got them motivated to get back up and sprint after them.

Mike and James: Wait for us!

* * *

**NEODEVIMON'S HIDEOUT, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Jessica was slowly opening her eye's to see that she was all chained up to a rock and was looking at the inside of a dark cave. Then NeoDevimon floated down towards her. You can't tell with the mask he was wearing, but he was grinning on the inside.

NeoDevimon: Well, look who finally woke up.

Jessica got a little freaked out to see this strange creature in front of her.

Jessica: Who... who are you?

NeoDevimon: My name is NeoDevimon. Sorry for dragging you into this. Well, not really. But I needed you for something.

That made Jessica confused about what he was trying to say.

Jessica: What do you mean?

NeoDevimon: You'll find out in a minute, child.

Then, NeoDevimon heard foot steps coming closer towards him and Jessica. He knew who it was.

NeoDevimon: What you look at that, right on time.

Jessica looked pass NeoDevimon and was shock to see Kyle with Garurumon by his side.

Kyle: NeoDevimon!

NeoDevimon turned around and faced Kyle and Garurumon. Then Kyle jumped off Garurumon's back.

NeoDevimon: I was wondering if you would come eventually.

Jessica: Kyle! What's going on here!? Who is this guy!?

Kyle looked over at the chained up Jessica and just got a little angry at NeoDevimon.

Kyle: Don't worry, Jessica. Will get you out of there soon alright.

Garurumon: Will handle this nut case.

Jessica was surprise to see the creature with Kyle can talk as well. But for some reason, looking at the way Kyle was looking at NeoDevimon, she thought everything was gonna be alright with them around.

NeoDevimon: Do you really think you can defeat me? You two are out of you minds. (Evil Laughs)...

But that didn't seem to rattle Kyle and Garurumon at all. They kept looking at him with bravery in their eye's.

Kyle: If you think we're just gonna leave and let you continue spreading evil around this world, your wrong.

Garurumon: You need to stopped, NeoDevimon. And we're going to be the one's to do it!

That broke NeoDevimon's evil laugh, and his eye's started glowing in dark crimson color.

NeoDevimon: Is that so? In that case... if you insist of battling me... I have... no choice!

The whole room started shacking and then a rock appeared under NeoDevimon that pushed him up in the air. Now he was standing there, like a bird watching it's prey with his arms spread out like a bird's wings.

NeoDevimon: If you two truly wish to defy me, you leave me with no other choice. I'll break you two until there is nothing left but bone!

Then a bunch of bat like creature started to appear everywhere in the cave area.

Kyle: What the!? What are they!?

Garurumon: Their DemiDevimon. Rookie level Digimon. They shouldn't be to much trouble.

NeoDevimon: Oh really? Then how about this!

He snapped his fingers and three portals opened and three Devidramon appeared and started flying around the room.

Jessica: Oh my gosh! The one time I don't have my camera, and this is happening. So not fair!

Kyle: Really? That's the first thing that comes to your head?

The DemiDevimon and the Devidramon all stopped moving and gazed down at Kyle and Garurumon.

NeoDevimon: Do you really think you can win?

But Kyle and Garurumon didn't seem to back down. Kyle just jumped on Garurumon's back and they gazed at the enemy.

Kyle: I say... let's ride!

Garurumon: (Howls)...

They started sprinting at their enemies. Then NeoDevimon ordered them all to attack at once.

NeoDevimon: Go! Destroy them both!

They all started scrambling at the two of them. The DemiDevimon unleashed a strange dark light in shape of a needle at Garurumon and Kyle.

DemiDevimon: Demi Dart!

It all went straight at Kyle and Garurumon. But Garurumon was so fast that he dodge them all without any effort.

Kyle: You'll have to do better then that.

Jessica: Way to go, Kyle!

However, Garurumon notice one of the Devidramon closing in on them.

Garurumon: Heads up!

Devidramon 1: Crimson Claw!

Garurumon manage to jump out of the way and fired his signature attack back at Devidramon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

However, the Devidramon avoided the attack at the last second. And then the other two Devidramon unleashed their powerful shock wave.

Jessica: Kyle, look out!

Devidramon 2 and 3: Demonic Gale!

The attack hit the two of them head on.

Kyle and Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Jessica: Oh no!

Then the DemiDevimon started firing their attack again at them.

DemiDevimon: Demi Dart!

Garurumon saw the incoming attack and he just pushed Kyle of his back.

Garurumon: Kyle, get down!

Kyle fell to the ground and saw Garurumon getting hit by the barrage of attacks.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kyle: Garurumon!

NeoDevimon was just laughing at the sight of all of this, but Jessica was just in horror from all of this.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... Now this is what I call a show.

Jessica: Come on, don't give up now.

Garurumon mange to get back up and fired his attack at the DemiDevimon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The attack destroyed a lot of the DemiDevimon in the process. But there seems to be no data coming from them at all.

Garurumon: No way!

Kyle: No data at all. That can only mean...

NeoDevimon: Exactly. Their not truly Digimon. Their just copy's to do my bidding. What do you think I was doing all of this time?

Kyle got a little frustrated, but Garurumon kept firing his attack at the DemiDevimon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

He kept firing attack after attack, but the DemiDevimon didn't seem to wanna go away. More seemed to be popping up each time he attacked.

Kyle: Impossible.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... No matter how many times you try, it won't work. It doesn't matter how many you beat you know. They'll just keep coming back. So keep on firing away. (Laughs)...

This put Kyle and Garurumon in a tough situation. The more they attack, the more energy they use up each time. But then, all three of the Devidramon started to form another shock wave.

Devidramon 1, 2 and 3: Demonic Gale!

This one was even bigger then the last one, and it was heading for Garurumon.

Kyle: Garurumon!

Jessica: Watch out!

The attack hit Garurumon square on, and it just rip threw Garurumon's ears with high sound waves.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kyle: No, Garurumon!

Then NeoDevimon started to drop his arms down and moved quickly towards Garurumon in a flash.

NeoDevimon: (Now's my chance.)

NeoDevimon was now right near Garurumon in the face.

Garurumon: (Gasps)...

NeoDevimon: Peek a boo!

Everyone just gasped as they saw NeoDevimon launched his claw at Garurumon's chest.

Kyle and Jessica: No!

NeoDevimon: Guilty Claw!

NeoDevimon made a huge scratch in Garurumon's chest and sent him flying back far.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kyle: Garurumon!

Kyle started running toward the fallen Garurumon. But then the DemiDevimon started to swarm around them both.

Jessica: Kyle, watch out!

Kyle looked back to see the DemiDevimon all around him and the injured Garurumon. Garurumon manage to open one of his eye's.

Garurumon: Kyle... you... have to... get Jessica... and get out of here... now!

Garurumon tried to get back up, but he was to injured to move.

Kyle: No way. I'm not leaving you here to fight this creep on your own.

Garurumon was surprise to hear that from Kyle, but NeoDevimon just started laughing.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... Well would you look at that, a boy and his dog, that's just rich! (Laughs)...

Kyle didn't move as he now stood there in front of all the DemiDevimon and the Devidramon coming at him.

NeoDevimon: If that's the case, you will all be destroyed right here!

The DemiDevimon unleashed their attacks again. But this time, they were all aimed at Kyle.

DemiDevimon: Demi Dart!

Jessica: Kyle!

Garurumon: Get out of the way!

NeoDevimon: Begone!

They all started coming right at Kyle. But with a strong look in his eye's, he wasn't moving at all from this one. Kyle...

Kyle: I... will never... run away!

But just as he said those words, a light started to appear in Kyle's heart, and the light from it seemed to make the attacks seem to just disappear.

NeoDevimon: What!?

Jessica: Kyle!

Kyle was in shock to see what was happening with his heart, but it seems to be helping him.

Kyle: What? What's going on?

Then Garurumon started to get back up from his injures and started to walk towards Kyle's side.

Garurumon: I don't know, but whatever it is, it's giving me strength again.

But, NeoDevimon remembered what was going on here. He saw this happen before. And he didn't like it at all.

NeoDevimon: Oh no! It can't be!

Kyle and Garurumon looked at each other and they seem to just smile at one another.

Garurumon: Kyle, I think you know what comes next.

Kyle: Yeah. You ready for this, pal?

Garurumon: Are you kidding, this is what I live for!

They both looked back at the enraged NeoDevimon. But Kyle pulled out his digivice and placed it right where the light is.

Kyle: Well then... let's do this thing! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

NeoDevimon: It can't be!

The digivice glowed brighter then ever and now Garurumon was starting to glow as well. Garurumon was now digivolving.

_GARURUMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON_

Garurumon was now a two legged wolf with ripped jeans and wearing shoulder pads and knee pads with spikes on them. He was now looking right at all the enemy Digimon in front of him.

NeoDevimon: No! This can't be happening! Not now!

Jessica: He's... bigger.

Kyle looked at his digivice and read the info on this new Garurumon form.

Kyle: WereGarurumon. An ultimate level beast Digimon. This is exactly the break we needed. Yeah!

WereGarurumon jumped in the air and rolled his legs in a circle like a break dancer.

WereGarurumon: Circle Moon Kick!

The shock wave from that rolling around blew away all of the DemiDevimon around him.

Kyle: Alright! No more DemiDevimon.

NeoDevimon: But don't forget the Devidramon!

The three Devidramon started to come down and circle around WereGarurumon.

Jessica: Look out!

Devidramon 1, 2 and 3: Demonic Gale!

But at the last second, WereGarurumon jumped into the air and started coming down like a meteor on one of the Devidramon. He drove one of his claws right into one of the Devidramon.

WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw!

The attack pierced one of the Devidramon and it turned into data. Then WereGarurumon absorbed the data and turned to face the other two.

Kyle: Alright, WereGarurumon!

NeoDevimon: AH! What are two morons doing!? Don't just stand there! Get him!

The two Devidramon flew towards WereGarurumon with their claws out in front.

Devidramon 2 and 3: Crimson Claw!

Kyle: Heads up, WereGarurumon!

But WereGarurumon did a back flip and landed right on the both of them.

NeoDevimon: What!?

WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw!

WereGarurumon struck both his claws deep into Devidramon and they both turned into data. After WereGarurumon absorbed the data, he turned and faced NeoDevimon. That was much easier then he thought.

WereGarurumon: Now it's your turn. Time for you to disappear, NeoDevimon.

Kyle and Jessica were amazed by WereGarurumon power, but NeoDevimon started floating towards him in a rage.

NeoDevimon: GAH! Do I have to everything myself!?

And without warning, NeoDevimon charged at WereGarurumon and sent him back a ways. However, WereGarurumon was able to regain his balance.

WereGarurumon: Your gonna have to do better then that.

NeoDevimon: How dare you mock me you stupid dog!

The two of them were now lock in a hand to hand close combat and they seem to be even in terms of power. However, Kyle manage sneak over to Jessica and started to untie her.

Jessica: Kyle, thank goodness.

Kyle: Hang in there, Jessica. I'll get you out of here soon.

Jessica only smiled at Kyle and she was also starting to blush a little. She never thought Kyle would save her one day. However, while that was happening, WereGarurumon punched NeoDevimon and sent him flying back.

NeoDevimon: GGAAAAHHH! Why you! Guilty Claw!

But WereGarurumon jumped up out of the way from that attack and used his legs to land another attack on NeoDevimon.

WereGarurumon: Garuru Kick!

NeoDevimon blocked the attack with his long arms and began to slash at WereGarurumon again. But WereGarurumon was fast enough to avoid him.

NeoDevimon: Why you! Stand still!

However, Kyle finished freeing Jessica and they started to head for the exit.

Kyle: WereGarurumon! Jessica free! Let's get out of here now!

However, WereGarurumon and NeoDevimon clashed with their most destructive attacks at each other.

NeoDevimon: Guilty Claw!

WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw!

WereGarurumon and NeoDevimon clashed with their two attacks and the whole place started to shake under the pressure of the collided attacks. Then some of the rock above started to fall down to the ground.

Jessica: This place is becoming unstable. It's gonna fall any minute!

Kyle: WereGarurumon! We have to leave now! This place can't handle the pressure of you two clashing anymore!

Knowing that was true, WereGarurumon then started to head over towards Kyle and Jessica.

WereGarurumon: I'm coming!

NeoDevimon started to get back up and looked at WereGarurumon, Kyle and Jessica trying to leave. But he wouldn't let them so easily.

NeoDevimon: Oh no you don't! Your not going anywhere!

NeoDevimon fired a dark sphere of energy at them and they all just jumped and looked at him as he got back up.

WereGarurumon: You just won't give up.

Kyle: Just give it up, NeoDevimon!

NeoDevimon: I don't think so!

NeoDevimon then started charging dark energy in his right hand.

NeoDevimon: As long as i'm standing right here... you three... aren't going... anywhere!

He started to form an even bigger dark energy ball in his hands. But then Kyle notice the rocks above him were about to fall right on him.

Kyle: NeoDevimon, watch out!

NeoDevimon: What!?

NeoDevimon looked up to see the boulders about to slam into him from above.

NeoDevimon: IT CAN'T BE! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

All of the rocks impacted on him from above, and then the three of them started to sprint out of the cave just in time before they got caught in it. The front entrance was now sealed with boulders, and the three of them were now outside in the night time air.

Kyle: That... was way to close.

Jessica: Your telling me.

WereGarurumon just looked at the closed entrance to the cave and was glad to see that NeoDevimon was just about stopped for good, he thought. He just smiled and began to shrink back to his in-training form again.

Tsunomon: Well, how was that?

Kyle just gave Tsunomon a smile on his face.

Kyle: You were amazing, pal. You were the man. The wolf man.

The two of them just started laughing at each other, but Jessica only looked at the two of them with a smile on her face.

Jessica: That was just amazing, Kyle. I never knew you had it in you to actually save me like that.

Kyle got up off the ground and walked over towards Jessica and lend her a hand up.

Kyle: Well, I couldn't just leave you with that freak show.

Tsunomon: Besides, it was actually nice to finally crush him for once.

Kyle: Literally.

They just started laughing at that, because NeoDevimon really did get crushed.

* * *

**NEAR THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was still trying to get to Shade and the other's, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Dexmon did to his former team. Once again, he couldn't bring himself to go any further..

Grand Master: I can't. I just can't.

He went towards a digital tree and just lay his back on it as he looked at the digital night sky.

Grand Master: Who am I kidding. I'm just an old man. What can I do to stop this? There doesn't seem to be anything I can really do at this point.

The Grand Master turned his head towards the mountains and he was remembering Shade and the other's were still there, and he had to help them somehow. He lost his team, but he didn't want to lose this one.

Grand Master: No. I can't start thinking like that now. I have to get to other's, and fix this mess.

With all the strength he had left, he looked at his digivice and remembered everything Impmon told him when he was a young boy.

Grand Master: You told me... to never give up. No matter what the challenge. And this is one of those challenges. So... I won't give up. I promise I won't let you down. I won't let you all down!

He continued to head towards the Digital Mountain Trail and in the direction of Shade and the other's.

Grand Master: That's a promise... that I plan to keep!

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon kept on going on the path, but it seems to be getting to dark for them to see where they were going. So they decided to stop for the night in the wilderness again.

Lucas: Here. Let's take a break here.

Agumon: Good, becuase my legs are gonna fall off.

Agumon just splatted flat on the ground and Lucas only laugh at him.

Lucas: (Laughs)... Nothing is boring when you're around, Agumon.

That made Agumon look up at Lucas again.

Agumon: You think so?

Lucas: Of course I think so. Why wouldn't I think so.

But as the two of them were talking, a giant bird flew right over their heads.

Lucas: Whoa. Look at that thing.

The bird was red with two horns in front of it's head and it was heading in the direction where Lucas and Agumon were heading.

Agumon: That was Aquilamon.

Lucas: Aquilamon?

Agumon: Aquilamon is a champion level bird-type Digimon.

Now Lucas was understanding. But he still couldn't believe he saw a giant bird like that.

Lucas: Either way, that was one cool looking bird. But it can't compare to you, Agumon.

Then Agumon just got up and acting all tough and everything.

Agumon: Well, I do have my moments.

Lucas just started laughing as Agumon continued to act all tough and everything.

Lucas: (Laughs)...

Agumon: What?

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SKY, DIGITAL WORLD**

Aquilamon was just flying through the night time sky. But then, a thunderbolt came down and almost hit Aquilamon. Aquilamon then turned around and saw another bird Digimon coming down from a cloud.

?: Your one tough girl to find, Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: You.

She was looking at a giant bird with purple armor feathers and with lightning bolts on it's body and have a lightning bolt shape horn.

Aquilamon: What do you want now, Thunderbirdmon?

Thunderbirdmon: What do you think I want, to make you pay of course. You didn't really think you could just get away from me that easily.

Aquilamon just growled at Thunderbirdmon for saying that to her.

Aquilamon: So I crossed your territory a while back, and then defeated you before. Can't you just let it go already?

Thunderbirdmon: Never! I'll never accept defeat from a low level like you. Since that time before, I grown more powerful then I ever was. Thanks to my new power, this time... your in for a shock!

Aquilamon sensed something above her and saw a huge thunderbolt heading towards her.

Aquilamon: What!?

Thunderbirdmon: Take this! Thunder Storm!

The lightning bolts hit Aquilamon, and then she started falling out of the sky to ground far below.

Aquilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Aquilamon fell right out of the sky and was now out of Thunderbirdmon's sight.

Thunderbirdmon: Ha! That will teach you never to mess with me again.

Then Thunderbirdmon entered a cloud and was now out of sight.

Thunderbirdmon: (Laughs)...

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD**

After falling straight out of the sky, Aquilamon landed in the Digital Meadow. She slowly opened up her eye's and looked around to see nobody in sight.

Aquilamon: Darn you... Thunderbirdmon.

She then passed out, and she was now shrinking to a smaller form. She was now a pink bird with blue eye's and has somewhat of a ankle bracelet on her left leg. She tried to open her eye's, but she didn't have anymore strength.

?: I... can't... (Passed out)

* * *

**JESSICA'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle was walking Jessica back to her place and she was now standing near her front porch. Kyle was a little worried at first about telling her his secret, but it seems Jessica wasn't gonna tell anyone about it.

Kyle: So... you promise you won't tell anyone about me and Tsunomon, right?

Jessica: Don't worry you two. Your secret is safe with me. After you guys saved me from that freak, it's the least I can do.

Kyle and Tsunomon felt relieved from hearing that.

Tsunomon: You see Kyle, you got worried over nothing again.

Kyle: Quiet you.

Jessica only laughed at the two of them. Then she opened her front door and looked back at them before entering.

Jessica: You know, Kyle.

Kyle: Yeah?

Jessica was a little embarrassed to ask this becuase she and Kyle always been neutral for a long time.

Jessica: Maybe, you and I... could hang out sometime. Is that OK?

Kyle was a little surprise to hear that from Jessica, but Tsunomon pounded him in the chest and he started to speak again.

Kyle: Uh, sure. I would like that.

With a smile on her face, Jessica just walked back into her house. Then Kyle and Tsunomon started walking back to their place.

Tsunomon: Well would you look at that. I always knew this would happen eventually.

Kyle: Shut up, Tsunomon.

Tsunomon: (Laughs)...

While Tsunomon was laughing, Jessica was looking out the window and looking at the two of them. There was this weird feeling in her that seems to be making her crazy about Kyle now.

Jessica: (I can't believe this. I think I might be actually starting to like him. I never would have thought...)

She just continued to look at him as he and Tsunomon continued to argue about this.

Tsunomon: Why are you always so stubborn?

Kyle: Maybe it's because I have you around to make that way.

Tsunomon: Oh very funny mister.

And while they were busy arguing, Jessica just kept her eye's on Kyle.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD**

Kim, Robert, Emily and their Digimon were sleeping in the open air of the meadow again. But Emily couldn't seem to sleep for some reason. She had this strange feeling... that something, or someone was in trouble.

Emily: I don't know why, but I can't shake this strange feeling inside me. It's like someone needs my help.

She slowly started to get back up and manage to sneak away from everyone else to go look up ahead.

Emily: I hope i'm wrong, but I just can't shake this feeling that someone needs my help.

Emily just kept running on ahead. That was the direction to where the injured bird Digimon was.

* * *

**NEODEVIMON'S CAVE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

All that could be seen was nothing but rubble covering up the entrance to NeoDevimon's hideout now. But then, a hand just burst right through the rubble and was showing it's terrible claws in the moon light.

?: ...

* * *

To be continued...


	23. Episode 23: Attack from Above

_**Episode 23: Attack from Above**_

_**A Digimon fell near the group in the Digital Meadow, but what does Emily have to do with this Digimon? Meanwhile, it appears that Thunderbirdmon is not quite done with showing off his electrifying powers.**_

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD**

After breaking away from everyone at night while they were still asleep, Emily was trying to find out why she can't stop thinking that someone or something was hurt out there. Then her feelings were right when she saw a pink bird Digimon passed out right in front of her.

Emily: Oh no.

Emily couldn't believe her eye's. That feeling of her was right after all. She then ran over towards the fallen bird Digimon.

Emily: Hey, are you alright?

The bird Digimon didn't respond to Emily. This worried her and she checked out the Digimon's heart pulse. Luckily, it was still beeping.

Emily: Looks like it's still alive. I better get you out of here and get you some help, quick.

Emily manage to lift the bird Digimon on to her back and she slowly started walking back to the other's.

Emily: Hang in there, i'll get you some help real soon. Just hang on, alright.

But what Emily didn't notice was that the bird Digimon slowly opened up it's left eye halfway and saw Emily. But then it just closed it's eye again as Emily continued to head back to the other's.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was still trying to figure out another way to destroy the so called "DigiDestined", but it seems that he was starting to run out of thoughts about it. Nothing good seemed to be coming to him.

Dexmon: This is just ridiculous. How hard is it to be rid of some lousy humans!?

He slammed one of his claws into the ground which spooked the four Digimon/humans under his control.

Dexmon: If I don't find a way to destroy them soon, i'm gonna go insane!

But then Terriermon jumped in on that thought.

Terriermon: You'll find a way. You always do, Dexmon.

Falcomon: If anyone has the right plan, it be you, Dexmon.

Hearing those words, Dexmon started to calm down a bit and began to think again while his four servants just watched. He closed his eye's for a minute and then he opened his eye's and they both glowed again.

Dexmon: Wait a minute, I got it!

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas opened up his eye's and looked at the morning sky above him and then he turned his head to see Agumon opening up his eye's and was looking directly at Lucas now.

Agumon: Well look who woke up.

Lucas: Hey there, buddy.

Both Lucas and Agumon got right up and stretch their muscles and then Lucas grabbed the supplies from the Grand Master and put it on his back.

Lucas: Sure is a good day to keep on moving.

Agumon: Sure is. Yet I still can't figure out how long until we get to the Digimon sovereigns.

Lucas: Didn't I already tell you before? We get there when we get there.

Lucas then started walking up ahead and then Agumon started to sprint after him.

Agumon: Hey wait up. Don't leave me here all alone.

Lucas: Well then you better keep up. (Laughs)...

Agumon manage to catch up but Lucas still kept on laughing at poor Agumon.

Agumon: I was the first to wake up, yet i'm the one that has to be catching up?

Lucas: I guess that's your stroke of bad luck. (Laughs)...

Lucas continued to laugh at Agumon, while Agumon just sighed at all of this.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD**

Kim, Robert, and their Digimon partners woke up but only to see that Emily wasn't with them. Kim got a little worried about her, but then she notice her coming up the slope with an injured Digimon on her back.

Kim: Oh my gosh! Emily!

Kim and Floramon ran up to her along with Robert and Veemon behind them. Emily fell to her knee's after walking all that way.

Robert: What happen out there?

Emily: I don't know for sure, but I think this Digimon needs our help.

They all looked to see the pink bird Digimon on her back.

Floramon: We better take a look.

Veemon: If anyone here knows how to handle this, it be us.

Floramon: So just leave this to us Digimon.

Floramon and Veemon grabbed hold of the injured bird Digimon and put it down on the ground. Kim pulled out her light green digivice and looked up the information on this Digimon.

Kim: Let's see here. Biyomon. A rookie level bird Digimon. Their suppose to live in the mountains of the Digital World. But why is one here instead?

Emily: I don't know, but I had this strange feeling someone was hurt last night, and I just had to know.

That made Kim smile a bit to know that Emily was still her usual self. She knew that was something Emily would do.

Kim: It's always good to see you being... you know... you.

Emily just smiled back at Kim and then she turned towards the injured Biyomon.

Robert: Do you think Biyomon is gonna be okay, Veemon?

Veemon and Floramon just looked back the worried Robert.

Veemon: Trust me Robert, a Digimon would know how to handle a situation like this.

Floramon: You just leave this to the professionals.

They then continued to help the injured Biyomon, but everyone couldn't stop worrying, especially Emily for some reason.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SKY, DIGITAL WORLD**

Inside a cloud, the Digimon known as Thunderbirdmon was just sleeping away all his troubles, but then a digital portal opened up nearby that woke him up.

Thunderbirdmon: Huh? What? What is the meaning of this?

Out of the digital portal came Terriermon and Gomamon, and then Dexmon was just showing his glowing red eye's.

Thunderbirdmon: What the? What is going on here?

Gomamon: Thunderbirdmon, someone here wants to speak with you.

Thunderbirdmon was surprise to hear that, but he didn't really seem interested by it.

Thunderbirdmon: And what if i'm not interested?

Terriermon: Oh don't worry, I think you'll find this very interesting.

That got his attention now. Then Dexmon glowed his eye's at Thunderbirdmon.

Dexmon: I heard your a strong Digimon that's in need of a good challenge these days. Is that right, Thunderbirdmon?

Thunderbirdmon was still not very impressed by that.

Thunderbirdmon: What's it to you if I am? You don't know anything.

Dexmon: What if I told you... that there are some worthy challengers in the Digital Meadow area nearby.

Now that got Thunderbirdmon very interested now.

Thunderbirdmon: Really? Hmm... Go on. I'm listening now.

Dexmon eye's only glowed even brighter with evil as he continued to explain everything to Thunderbirdmon.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD**

Back at the Digital Meadow, Biyomon was slowly starting to open her eye's and was gazing at the Digital Sky above her. Then Everyone circled around her to make sure she was alright.

Floramon: About time you woke up.

Kim: We were starting to worry for a minute there.

Biyomon slowly got back on her feet and was looking at everyone around her.

Biyomon: I'm sorry but, who are all of you?

Everyone was expecting something like from Biyomon. After Kim introduced everyone to Biyomon, Biyomon was now starting to understand a little more.

Biyomon: So your all humans, and your their Digimon partner?

Veemon and Floramon: Yep.

Then Kim and Emily walked over to Biyomon.

Kim: If it wasn't for Emily here, you would still be all injured and everything else out there.

Biyomon looked at Emily and Emily just smiled at Biyomon.

Biyomon: Well, thanks for helping me back there, Emily. I really appreciate it.

Emily just laughed at what Biyomon said to her.

Emily: (Laughs)... Well I just had this feeling that someone was hurt out there, and I just had to go find out who. And it looks like it was you.

Biyomon was surprised to hear that, but that only made Kim wonder about that. Kim looked over at Floramon and Floramon looked back at Kim

Kim: Wait a minute, do you think that Biyomon could be Emily's Digimon partner?

Floramon: The chances seem to be in that favor.

Hearing that, Robert and Veemon were now starting to worry a little more.

Robert: If that happens...

Veemon: Then we'll really be out numbered here.

Then the two boy's just fainted on the grass below them. Biyomon looked at them for a second and turned back to Emily with a confused look on her face.

Biyomon: Are they always like that?

Emily: Sometimes they are.

Emily only laughed and Kim and Floramon just rolled their eye's at Robert and Veemon.

Robert: I'm starting to wish my brother was here now.

Veemon: At least we wouldn't be enduring this on our own.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon kept walking down the path they seemed to be heading, but now there was a problem. The road now splits into two ways from here.

Agumon: Oh that's not good.

Lucas: Yeah no kidding. Now which way do we go?

Lucas and Agumon just looked at the two ways they could go, but they didn't want to make a mistake here and go the wrong direction.

Lucas: Next time the Grand Master should give us a map.

Agumon: No kidding.

The two just sighed at the fact that they are in a real situation here, and they don't know how to get through it.

* * *

**HEADING TOWARDS THE DIGITAL MEADOW, THE DIGITAL SKY, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Digimon known as Thunderbirdmon was flying at top speed towards the Digital Meadow. He heard everything from Dexmon and he wanted to meet these so called humans. This was giving excitement for the first time in awhile.

Thunderbirdmon: Humans, and they can make Digimon digivolve. This is something I gotta see for myself. (Laughs)...

He continued to fly in the same direction but now he increased his speed and was now out of sight.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD**

Everyone, and even Biyomon started to walk again down the path ahead of them. But for some reason, Biyomon was worrying about being apart of the group and everything. She wasn't really use to this kind of stuff.

Biyomon: Are you really sure... it's alright for me to be here?

Everyone turned around to see the worried Biyomon, but Emily just walked over towards her.

Emily: It's perfectly fine, Biyomon. You told us yourself that you can't really fly that far, so it doesn't matter if you tag along for now.

Kim: Besides, it's always nice to have another girl in the group.

That seemed to make Biyomon a little more happy now.

Biyomon: Thanks, Emily. And you too, Kim.

Kim and Emily: Your welcome.

However, Kim couldn't shake the feeling that Biyomon might be Emily's Digimon partner. Floramon could tell that Kim was thinking that.

Floramon: Are you still thinking that Biyomon is... you know?

Kim looked at Floramon and still had that pondering look on her face.

Kim: The chances of that seem to be high, Floramon. Emily had this feeling about Biyomon, and then she brought her to us. That's a lot of proof right there.

Robert and Veemon also jumped in on this conversation.

Veemon: If she is Emily's Digimon partner, then that's another member to add to the team.

Robert: Veemon's got a point there.

Kim looked back at Emily and Biyomon talking about something and she was starting to believe it was all true.

Kim: Maybe you guys might be right after all.

But then, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck the ground near everyone.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Everyone turned to see a giant bird was coming down towards them.

Robert: What's that?

Veemon: Trouble of course.

While everyone was in shock, Biyomon knew who that was and she was not happy to see him again.

Biyomon: It's Thunderbirdmon!

Hearing that, Kim pulled out her digivice and looked up the info on Thunderbirdmon.

Kim: It's true. He's called Thunderbirdmon. An armor level Digimon. He also has powerful electrical attacks.

Floramon: Now if only he can make it rain.

Kim: Floramon! Not now.

Floramon: What? I like a good rain ever once and awhile. I am a plant Digimon after all.

Thunderbirdmon continued to flap his wings as he landed on the ground below.

Thunderbirdmon: So, your the humans I heard about. You all don't look that interesting to me.

Then Thunderbirdmon noticed Biyomon with Emily and he remembered who she was.

Thunderbirdmon: Well would you look at that, if it isn't Biyomon. Been awhile, hasn't it.

Biyomon was just in angry to see Thunderbirdmon more then anything.

Biyomon: You know perfectly well that it hasn't been that long.

Emily: Are you saying you met this guy before?

Biyomon: Believe me, it's not something I like to talk about.

Thunderbirdmon just laughed like a mad man as Robert and Kim pulled out their digivice's.

Kim: Just what do you want?

Floramon: If you came here to fight us, your in for a big surprise.

Then Thunderbirdmon stopped laughing and looked at all of them.

Thunderbirdmon: If your talking about making your Digimon digivolve, then it's not that big of a surprise. I already know about it.

Everyone was shock to hear that he knew about them making their Digimon digivolve in battle.

Robert: Well if it's not that big of a surprise...

Veemon: Will just have to get straight to defeat you then.

That made Thunderbirdmon laugh again at that fact.

Thunderbirdmon: Go ahead an try.

Biyomon got in front of Emily and was taking a defense stance in front of her.

Biyomon: Stay back, Emily.

Emily: No need to tell me twice.

Kim and Robert pointed their digivice at their Digimon and they started to glow.

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Once the digivolving was done, Veedramon and Sunflowmon were looking face to face with Thunderbirdmon as he started to open his giant wings at them.

Thunderbirdmon: Interesting. Let's see if you can entertain me!

Thunderbirdmon took to the air as Veedramon fired his laser at him.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

However, Thunderbirdmon easily avoided the attack from Veedramon.

Thunderbirdmon: HA! Well that was lame.

Veedramon: I can't hit him while he's in the air.

Sunflowmon: Leave that to me then.

Sunflowmon took up in the air at Thunderbirdmon and fired her attack at him.

Sunflowmon: Try to dodge this one. Sunshine Beam!

Thunderbirdmon easily avoided that attack with high speed.

Thunderbirdmon: You mean like that? (Laughs)...

Everyone was just surprise to see how fast Thunderbirdmon really was.

Robert: He's to fast for the both of them to hit him.

Kim: There has to be a way to hit him somehow?

Biyomon felt useless to do anything against Thunderbirdmon.

Biyomon: If I could only digivolve back into Aquilamon, I could take this joker no problem.

Emily was surprised to hear Biyomon say that. She wanted to help Biyomon digivolve, but she didn't know how exactly. Or even if Biyomon is her partner at all.

Thunderbirdmon: If your all done playing around, let's get to the fun part! (Laughs)...

Thunderbirdmon charged at Sunflowmon and past right by her, making her spin in circles in the process.

Sunflowmon: Whoa!

Then he turned around and began to fire out electrical feathers at Sunflowmon.

Thunderbirdmon: Take this flower girl! Spark Wing!

The attack hit Sunflowmon over and over as she started falling to the ground below.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kim: Oh no, Sunflowmon!

Sunflowmon hit the ground and then Thunderbirdmon looked over at Veedramon.

Thunderbirdmon: OK, your next big boy!

He charged right over towards Veedramon while he was getting ready to attack back.

Robert: Here he come's, Veedramon!

Veedramon: Let him come then!

Thunderbirdmon started charging at Veedramon. Veedramon waited for the right time to fire, then he unleashed his attack on Thunderbirdmon.

Veedramon: Now! V-Nova Blast!

He fired the attack, but Thunderbirdmon dodged it at the last second.

Veedramon: No!

Thunderbirdmon: Nice attempt! But not good enough to stop me!

Thunderbirdmon fire his electrical feathers at Veedramon now.

Thunderbirdmon: Now try this! Spark Wing!

The attack was way to close for Veedramon to move out of the way in time.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Robert: No, Veedramon!

Then Thunderbirdmon flapped his wings up in the air and a giant lightning bolts came down and stuck Veedramon.

Thunderbirdmon: Thunder Storm!

Veedramon tried to use his horn as a lightning rod again, but there was to many lightning bolts to absorb and he couldn't handle the force of the impacts.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Robert: Veedramon!

Veedramon fell to the ground with lots of injuries on him, and Thunderbirdmon just started laughing at all of them.

Thunderbirdmon: (Laughs)... Is this the best you humans and your Digimon can do? It's not that interesting at all. I'm very disappointed. I was looking forward to more of a challenge from all of you.

Robert and Kim were just in shock, but Biyomon couldn't watch this any longer. Biyomon took off into the air towards Thunderbirdmon and formed a circle of green flames in front of her.

Thunderbirdmon: Oh look at that. You again.

Emily: Biyomon! Don't do it!

Biyomon: Take this you jerk! Spiral Twister!

The spiral of green flames hit Thunderbirdmon, but he wasn't very moved by that attack.

Thunderbirdmon: Boring!

Biyomon wasn't gonna give up yet. She continued to fire attack after attack at Thunderbirdmon.

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

However, the attacks still didn't faze Thunderbirdmon and he just slaps her away with his giant wing.

Thunderbirdmon: Yawn!

Biyomon: AAAAHH!

Biyomon fell right to the ground hard, then Emily ran right towards her as Thunderbirdmon just laughed at them all.

Thunderbirdmon: (Laughs)...

Emily: Biyomon, are you okay?

Biyomon slowly opened her eye's at Emily and she was now upset at all of this.

Biyomon: I'm sorry, Emily. I can't do anything against him. He's to strong for me.

Emily just got down on her knees and looked at Biyomon in the eye's.

Emily: It's alright, Biyomon. You tried your best, and that's all that matters in the end.

Hearing this, Biyomon looked back at Sunflowmon and Veedramon with their human partners next to them, and she wouldn't lay down and give up to someone as rotten as Thunderbirdmon.

Biyomon: Your right, Emily. But I can't just stand down here and let him win. I have to beat him now or never.

Biyomon got back up and glared at the laughing Thunderbirdmon, and Emily to got herself back up and looked at him with Biyomon.

Emily: I'll help out anyway I can, Biyomon. Let's get this guy.

Biyomon: Thanks, Emily.

But then, a light appeared in front of Emily and it formed into a digivice with a red ring in the center. Thunderbirdmon stopped laughing and was surprised to see this happening.

Thunderbirdmon: What!?

Kim and Robert turned around to see that Kim's theory was right. Biyomon really is Emily's Digimon partner.

Kim: Emily, that's your digivice!

Robert: That means Biyomon really is your partner after all.

Biyomon turned around to see Emily grab the digivice in front of her and they both looked at each other for a few seconds until they realize what to do now.

Emily: In that case, are you ready, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Yeah. Let's take him down.

Thunderbirdmon started to charge at the two of them before something else could happen.

Thunderbirdmon: Oh no you don't!

But he was to late as the light from the digivice got brighter and Biyomon started to glow as well.

_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON_

The mighty red bird known as Aquilamon emerged from the digivolving and took off into the air and was now face to face with Thunderbirdmon once again.

Emily: Alright, you did it, Biyomon!

Aquilamon: I couldn't have done it without you, Emily. And it's Aquilamon right now.

Emily just smiled at Aquilamon as Aquilamon was looking at the enraged Thunderbirdmon.

Thunderbirdmon: You think you can take me this time? I beat you down earlier, and I can do it again!

Aquilamon: You caught me off guard before, but that won't happen again, Thunderbirdmon!

Veedramon and Sunflowmon manage to get back up after those electrical attacks.

Robert: Can you still fight, Veedramon?

Veedramon: Trust me, it's gonna take more then that to take me down.

Kim: Are you sure you can do this, Sunflowmon?

Sunflowmon: If Veedramon can still fight, then so can I.

The two of them went over where Aquilamon and Thunderbirdmon were facing off and they two now faced Thunderbirdmon.

Thunderbirdmon: Three against one. Let's see if that will be enough!

Aquilamon: It'll be more then enough to crush you!

Aquilamon flew straight towards Thunderbirdmon, but Thunderbirdmon dodged her sudden attack.

Thunderbirdmon: To slow, Aquilamon!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon fired his attack at the unexpected Thunderbirdmon, which sent him flying up a ways.

Thunderbirdmon: AAAAAHH! Hey! No hitting me when I am mocking people!

But then Sunflowmon appeared behind him and fired her attack at him.

Sunflowmon: Mock this! Sunshine Beam!

However, Thunderbirdmon sensed the attack and manage to avoid it.

Kim: He's still to fast.

Robert: We have to match him with speed as well.

Emily just clenched the digivice in her hands and looked up at Aquilamon and Thunderbirdmon.

Emily: Just leave this to Aquilamon you guy's. Go get him, Aquilamon!

Aquilamon: I'm on it, Emily.

That only seemed to make Thunderbirdmon even more angry.

Thunderbirdmon: You think you can beat me! Spark Wing!

He fired his electrical barrage of feathers at Aquilamon. But Aquilamon avoided every single attack.

Aquilamon: That won't work on me, Thunderbirdmon! Now it's my turn! Blast Rings!

She fired red rings out of her mouth like a laser and they headed straight for and hit Thunderbirdmon.

Thunderbirdmon: GGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

They hit him right on the head and he then took off high in the sky after that.

Thunderbirdmon: You think your so clever! Then try this! Thunder Storm!

Thunderbirdmon fired his grand lightning bolts on top of Aquilamon, but she manage to dodge them with all her might.

Thunderbirdmon: What!? That's impossible!

Emily: Alright, Aquilamon!

Aquilamon kept on charging at Thunderbirdmon with her two horns in front of her.

Aquilamon: This is for you did to me last time! Grand Horn!

She was to fast to dodge, and Thunderbirdmon took the attack hard.

Thunderbirdmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Thunderbirdmon was now starting to fall down to the ground with disbelief from all of this.

Thunderbirdmon: (This... is impossible. How are they actually defeating me? And why is Aquilamon so fast all of a sudden? Is this really what the humans can do to them after all? It doesn't make any sense! What makes these Digimon so strong with the humans!?)

He impacted on the ground with lot of force. When the smoke from the impact cleared he saw Aquilamon, Sunflowmon, Veedramon, and the humans looking at him. He turned his attention towards Aquilamon above him.

Thunderbirdmon: You! This isn't over!

Aquilamon: I beg to differ, Thunderbirdmon. It's already over.

Thunderbirdmon: NO!

Thunderbirdmon could only watch as all the Digimon fired their signature attacks at him for the final blow.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

All three attacks came right at Thunderbirdmon as he couldn't get up in time to avoid the attacks.

Thunderbirdmon: This can't be! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

They all hit Thunderbirdmon as he turned into nothing but data that was now being absorbed by the other three Digimon. Once the data was done being absorbed, everyone couldn't help but be in joy.

Emily: We did it!

Robert: We beat, Thunderbirdmon!

Everyone just cheered while the three Digimon turned back into their rookie forms and ran straight to their human partners. Including Biyomon.

Kim: You did it you guys. You won.

Floramon: We always do.

Veemon: What did ya think, Robert? Was I cool or what out there?

Robert: I'll let you know after I think about it for awhile.

Veemon: Hey!

While Robert, Kim, and Floramon laughed at Veemon, Emily and Biyomon just looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

Biyomon: So, I guess this means you and me are partners now?

Emily: Well, only if you want to be my partner.

But then, Biyomon just walked right up to Emily and extended her arm/wing out at her.

Biyomon: I be glad to be your Digimon partner, Emily.

That made Emily so happy, she dropped down to Biyomon level and hugged her instead.

Emily: Thank you, Biyomon.

Of course, Biyomon did the same thing back to Emily.

Biyomon: It's the least I can do for you. You did helped me before. And you know... I think it'll be great.

Emily: I feel the same way.

Everyone just watched as the two of them continued to hug one another. Then Robert and Veemon came to a realization that there were now four girls to two of them. Now the odds to them were are now doubled.

Veemon: I hate to say it, but we are really out numbered here.

Robert: I know.

They just dropped their heads down towards the ground while the girls just started laughing at them.

Kim and Emily: (Laughs)...

Biyomon: You know, I can get use to all of this.

Floramon: Trust me, i think you will.

While everyone was laughing at Robert and Veemon, Emily couldn't help but feel excited now that she has a Digimon partner of her very own.

Emily: (I guess I am worthy to have a Digimon partner after all. Thank you so much, Biyomon. For giving me a chance.)

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon got the news that Thunderbirdmon was defeated by the humans in the Digital Meadow, and he was starting to get even more irritated over everything. Nothing seemed to be working anymore.

Dexmon: How hard is it to get the job done right!? How hard is it to get rid of a bunch of lousy humans and their Digimon!? HOW!?

He screamed so loud again, the whole dimension was shacking under the pressure of his loud scream. He then turned around and faced the four Digimon/human servants under his control.

Lopmon: Dexmon, please calm down.

Falcomon: We're sure you'll find a way to defeat them somehow.

Dexmon started to calm down a little after hearing that. But he still couldn't get it off his mind.

Dexmon: If this continues any further, I will have no choice but to send out the big stuff. Wait a minute... hmm... the big stuff.

That made all four of them started to think that Dexmon was talking about them.

Terriermon: Your talking about us, right?

Dexmon's eye's just glowed at what Terriermon just asked him.

Dexmon: That's exactly right, Terriermon. You four are gonna be the most special attackers I got.

Then all four of them started to get a bit closer towards Dexmon.

Gomamon: But how can we fight them?

Lopmon: We don't even know how to digivolve like regular Digimon can.

Terriermon: So how do you expect us to fight them, Dexmon?

Dexmon's eye's just glowed again as their four pods started to appear behind them all.

Dexmon: You just leave that part to me little one's. I got everything under control. (Literally.)

Then a strange signal was being transferred from the wires into the Digimon/human servants.

Terriermon: Whatever you say, Dexmon. We trust you all the way.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Good.

Then all four of them just dropped their arms, legs, heads, and ever part of their Digimon bodies like puppets on strings as the pods behind them grew in size and swallowed them up inside.

Dexmon: By the time i'm done with them all... they will become the perfect battle weapons.

As the wire going inside the pods was transferring some sort of fluid, Dexmon just started his evil laugh again.

Dexmon: Soon, both worlds will be mine! (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, MOUNTAIN 3, DIGITAL WORLD**

The four boys and the two Digimon continued the long walk on the final mountain that seemed to not be showing any signs of the end of the long trail. And at this point, someone had to be loosing their minds.

Mike: That's it! I can't take it anymore!

Mike just started to bang his head on the nearby rocks over and over while the other's just watch in horror of this.

James: Um... what's happening to him?

Monodramon: Look's like he's got a case of the Digital Mountain fever.

James just looked over at Monodramon with a confused look on his face.

James: The what?

Shade: It's basically known to do this to those who come on these mountains and take the long walk we had so far. Those who don't have a strong enough mind, can eventually go into pure insanity. Just like that.

Now James understood what Monodramon was saying by mountain fever, but that made David and Elecmon concern for Mike.

Elecmon: Poor Mike.

David: Should we be worried about him or something?

Shade just walked over towards David and just sighed at all of this.

Shade: (Sighs)... Don't worry, this normally wears off after a short period of time.

David: Then how do you explain that?

They looked to see Mike picking at the rocks below him and then he picked one up.

Mike: This is a rock right? Or is this a strange mineral i'm holding here? I can't tell me anymore!

Now everyone was starting to get concern about Mike now.

Monodramon: Yep, he needs help.

Shade: Anyone got a large rock to hit him with?

They just continued to watch as Mike was starting to laugh to himself for no reason at all.

Mike: (Insane Laugh)...

James: This is really starting to freak me out.

But while everyone was watching Mike go insane over there, all of a sudden, the Grand Master finally caught up to them.

Grand Master: Finally! I manage to get to you all.

Everyone just turned around in shock to see the Grand Master out of breath and everything.

Shade and Monodramon: Grand Master!

That also snapped Mike out of his mountain fever problem and he and everyone else just gazed at the tired Grand Master.

Grand Master: Listen... everyone, even you Shade and Monodramon. There is something... we need to talk about. It's really... critical... that I... tell you.

Everyone just ran over to the Grand Master and they helped him get over to the rocky walls for him to lay on.

Shade: Just calm down, Grand Master.

Monodramon: Whatever you have to say, it has to wait. You need to rest first.

The Grand Master just looked at everyone and he knew Shade and Monodramon were right. He was exhausted from all that running to the mountains.

Grand Master: Thanks. I think i'll just...

Then he just passed out on the rocky wall behind him, and everyone was still in shock from seeing him. Shade especially.

Shade: (Grand Master.)

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

After walking almost all day, Lucas and Agumon were surprise to see the same fork in the road before. The sun was setting, and they were just about exhausted. The worst part is, they are at the same place as when they started.

Lucas: OK, this time we should go left.

But Agumon just cut him off from going any further on the path ahead.

Agumon: Didn't we go left last time?

Now Lucas was thinking about that and he had no idea what way they went before.

Lucas: I don't know! I'm so confused.

Lucas just fell right on the ground from all that walking.

Lucas: I need a break.

Agumon: I think we both can use one at this point.

Agumon dragged Lucas over under a tree and lay down right next to him because he was tired too.

Lucas: Yep. He really should have given us a map before we left.

Then Agumon had a thought about that.

Agumon: Wait a minute. Did you check the bag for a map?

Lucas: Actually no, I didn't.

Realizing that, Lucas started to look through the backpack and he actually found a map inside the bag. Why is that not surprising?

Lucas: Oh would you look at that, a map.

Agumon: Unbelievable.

The two of them just dropped their heads at this.

Lucas: Now I feel like an idiot.

Agumon: And I feel like an idiot because you feel like an idiot.

It seems that those two never seem to catch a break anymore these days.

* * *

**THE END OF THE DIGITAL MEADOW TRAIL, DIGITAL WORLD**

After walking a few more hours after the battle with Thunderbirdmon, they all finally reached the end of the Digital Meadow Trail. They were now looking at the forest of trees that was just down the path ahead.

Kim: Finally, we made out of the meadow.

Robert: It's about time. All I kept seeing was grass and flowers everywhere back there.

Veemon: Yeah. All that was starting to drive me a little nuts.

The girls just laughed at the two of them, but then Biyomon pointed towards the path ahead.

Biyomon: If we go this way, will be entering the Digital Forest. The second area of course.

That made Kim a little bit confused now.

Kim: Are you saying their are two different forest areas?

Floramon: Actually there both the same. They just been split into two by a giant earthquake a long time ago.

Now Kim understood what Biyomon was talking about now. But then Robert and Veemon just started sprinting ahead of the girls.

Kim: Hey!

Floramon: Where are you two going in such a hurry?

Robert and Veemon turned around and looked back at all of the girls.

Robert: What do you think. We're going to the forest before the sun fully sets.

Veemon: Anything is better then all of that stuff back there. Finally some real scenery.

Then the two of them continued to keep running towards the Digital Forest, while the girls couldn't help but laugh at them for acting such kids.

The Girls: (Laughs)...

Kim: Well, be better keep up with them.

Floramon: Can't let them run into trouble, right.

Kim: That's exactly right, Floramon.

Kim and Floramon starting walking down the path in front of them, while Emily and Biyomon was talking about something while walking towards them.

Biyomon: So is it true that you guys are from the real world?

Emily: We sure are.

Biyomon was just fascinated by that. She wanted to know what the real world was like.

Biyomon: Do you think that i'll be able to go to the real world someday?

Emily: I think you will, Biyomon. As long as your with us, you just might be able to very soon.

Biyomon just jumped with joy hearing that from Emily.

Biyomon: I can't wait!

Emily only smiled at Biyomon for saying that.

Emily: You really want to see the real world now do you?

Biyomon: Ever since I met all of you, how could I not think about it.

Emily started laughing at Biyomon for saying that to her.

Emily: Biyomon, I think this is a start to a very long friendship.

Biyomon: I believe so as well.

The two of them just continued laughing at each other, while Robert and Veemon just kept on running with Kim and Floramon trying to keep up with them. Now there was another member of the digital team. But what is next to come for them?

* * *

To be continued...


	24. Episode 24: Just Let it Go

_**Episode 24: Just Let it Go**_

_**Shade has always been a mysterious one, and his background is also a mystery. He spent his whole life in the Digital World. Yet, nobody knows how he even got the Digital World in the first place. This time, we learn the truth about him and his connection to the Grand Master and Monodramon.**_

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, MOUNTAIN 3, DIGITAL WORLD**

Shade, David, Mike, James and their Digimon still couldn't believe that the Grand Master ran all this way to catch them and then pass out in front of them. Shade and Monodramon seemed to be in more shock then the other's as they tried to help him get back up after all that running.

Shade: Are you sure your gonna be alright, Grand Master?

Monodramon: Yeah, you look like you been through a lot.

The Grand Master opened both his eye's and looked at the two of them.

Grand Master: Of course I look like I been through a lot, i'm old for crying out loud. I'm not as young as I use to be. But, I'll be alright though. I just need some time to rest is all and i'll be back to my usual self again.

Then the Grand Master passed out again and David and the other's still could not believe this is the Grand Master.

Mike: I can't believe that this is him.

James: He looks like he can be my grandpa.

However, David couldn't help but to show a little respect for the old guy, unlike those two.

David: Hey, show some respect you two.

David and Elecmon turned around and gave Mike and James a glare.

Elecmon: You two should always know when to respect your elders.

David and Elecmon weren't wrong about that.

Mike and James: Sorry.

Then David and Elecmon walked a little closer to Shade and Monodramon. Shade and Monodramon just continued to look at the Grand Master while David crouched down like Shade was.

David: You know him that well, huh.

Shade: You don't know the half of it. He's the whole reason i'm here in the first place.

That surprised David and Elecmon. They were curious now about what Shade means by that.

Elecmon: Are you saying that... you know him far more then we think?

David: You can tell us, Shade. What the big deal about this guy?

Shade closed his eye's and Monodramon just looked at Shade. A few seconds of silence pass an Shade opened his eye's again.

Shade: If it weren't for the Grand Master, I wouldn't be alive today.

That shocked everyone except Monodramon who already knew the story.

James: Wait, are you saying that... he saved your life before?

Shade turned around and looked at everyone who was just looking at him.

Shade: Yes. But... he did it way before I came to the Digital World. It was on the day... I was born.

Now that shocked everyone even more then before.

Elecmon: You mean... this man...

David: Was he the one that brought you to the Digital World?

Shade still didn't show an emotion to that, but he looked back at the passed out Grand Master.

Shade: Yeah, he was.

Then Shade drifted off into his thoughts as he started to explain a little more.

Shade: Let me explain a little more clearly. On the night I was born, the Hospital I was born in caught on fire due to electrical problems. Don' know how, but it happened. When that happened, everyone working there did everything they can to get all the patients out in time. However, my parents did everything they could to save me. But... they couldn't save themselves.

But then David jumped in on that story.

David: Wait a minute. Just how did the Grand Master got involved in that?

Shade: Well, he said that something brought him there to save me. He was the only person that was able to get me out of there after my father asked him for help. I don't know why my father asked him, but he did.

And then Mike and James cut in on Shade's story.

Mike: Wait, did you father know the Grand Master?

James: Or was it some sort of random meeting?

Shade: It was just some random meeting actually. My mother gave me to my father, and my father was trying to get me out there. But he wasn't able to get through the fire, but he saw the Grand Master was there and he asked him to save me. The Grand Master did thanks goodness, but as for my father... nobody knows what happened to him in the end.

Now everyone was starting to understand a little better about the story.

Elecmon: Now that makes a little more sense.

Monodramon: Hold it, it's not finished yet.

Shade: After my father asked him for help, the Grand Master took me out of that Hospital and took me to the Digital World for safety. Here I grew up and learned more then anything possible. It's also how I met Monodramon and obtain my digivice.

Yet, David notice that Shade wasn't to please with telling them the whole story.

David: Are you alright, Shade? You don't look like you like talking about this.

Shade just got up and walked over towards the close mountain view on the trail.

Shade: I don't. It's just to painful to talk about anymore.

Monodramon was worried about Shade now, but everyone just continued to look at him as he just looked at the distance of the Digital Forest.

Monodramon: Oh Shade.

David: Poor guy.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

Kim, Robert, Emily and their Digimon finally made it to the Digital Forest Area 2 at last. Biyomon was trying to pull out an apple from one of the nearby tree's while everyone else was just looking around.

Robert: So this is the second area of the Digital Forest?

Veemon: Yep. Although, it's just another forest area to me is what I think.

While the two of them kept looking around, Kim and Floramon were thinking more about Lucas and Agumon. Kim was just looking at the ring that Lucas gave her, and she can't help but worry about him.

Floramon: Don't worry, Kim. I'm sure will find him real soon.

Kim: I know, Floramon. It's just... I can't stop thinking about him is all.

Floramon only smiled at Kim, because she too couldn't stop thinking about Agumon of course.

Floramon: Well, will find them, because we know that they won't go down so easy to a place like this.

Kim smiled back at Floramon for saying that to her.

Kim: That's true. Those two are way to stubborn to give up.

Floramon: Hey, that's true.

The two girls just started laughing at each other, but then Biyomon fell out of the tree with the apple in her mouth.

Biyomon: Told you I can get it.

Emily only laughed at Biyomon for saying that, and Kim and Floramon just rolled their eye's at them.

Floramon: At least we have entertainment along the way.

Kim: I'm just glad Emily got her own Digimon partner. I think that made her very happy.

Emily then took the apple out of Biyomon's mouth and then took a bite out of it. And after all that climbing.

Biyomon: Hey, don't eat all of it.

Emily: Sorry, but it tastes so good.

Then Kim and Floramon started to laugh at them again. Meanwhile Robert and Veemon continued to look around and wonder about where Lucas and Agumon are at this time.

Robert: Hmm... I wonder if my brother and Agumon are doing alright?

Veemon: Trust me, I think those two will be just fine. It's us that we should be worried about right now.

Robert couldn't help but wonder why he said that.

Robert: Why exactly?

Veemon: Because there are two of us and there are four girls, remember.

Hearing that, Robert couldn't help but feel a little weird around them.

Robert: That's true. I'm not use to this. I'm only ten for crying out loud.

Veemon: Believe me when I say; i'm not use to this either.

* * *

**NEAR THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon were a few miles ahead of Kim and the other's. Lucas was looking through the map that they recently found in the backpack as they were heading towards another area of the Digital World

Lucas: OK, this map is telling me... that will be heading towards the Digital Savanna next.

Agumon: I heard about the Digital Savanna.

Lucas looked over at Agumon for saying that to him.

Lucas: At least it'll be somewhere I haven't already seen yet. Might be interesting. What's the Digital Savanna like anyway?

Then Agumon looked over towards Lucas.

Agumon: Well, it has large plains of grass covering most of it, and you never know what might pop up around there.

Now Lucas was starting to get a little curious about it.

Lucas: Wait a minute, are you telling me that there could be danger happening anytime in that place?

Agumon: That's exactly what i'm saying.

That made Lucas a little bit worried, but at the same time fascinated.

Lucas: Well if any danger wants to come out to us, they'll be messing with the wrong guys. You can just digivolve and everything will turn out fine like always.

Lucas started walking off and Agumon continued to follow him but with a little worry on his face.

Agumon: I don't know about that. We don't know what will happen out there.

Lucas then turned around and just smiled at Agumon.

Lucas: Look Agumon, we made it this far on our journey. Nothing is gonna stop us from getting to the Digimon sovereigns now.

But when Lucas turned back to front of the path, he just hit a tree and fell back first to the ground.

Agumon: Except for that tree.

But then that tree turned around it was revealed not to be a tree at all. It's branches were really arms and it did not look happy to see Lucas and Agumon.

Lucas: Why is that tree looking at us like that?

Agumon: That's Woodmon. And he dosen't look to happy for you bumping into him like that.

Woodmon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Freaking out now, Lucas and Agumon starting running away from the enraged Woodmon as Woodmon just ran after them.

Lucas: Why does this always happen to me!?

Agumon: That's what I keep asking!

Woodmon: HAAAAAA!

They just kept on running from the angry Woodmon. Those two always seem to find trouble for themselves.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, MOUNTAIN 3, DIGITAL WORLD**

As the sun was starting to set, everyone just looked over at Shade sitting by the edge of the mountain as Monodramon tried to talk to him about his past.

Monodramon: Shade? Are you sure your alright? You haven't said a word for an hour now.

Shade turned his head over towards his Digimon partner and he didn't show any emotion again.

Shade: It's nothing, Monodramon. It's just, my past is something I really don't like to talk about is all.

Monodramon: It upsets you, dosen't it.

Now that seemed to get Shade's attention as he was looked back over at the horizon where the sun was about to set.

Shade: Of course it does. Every time I think about, I think what could have happened to me if it never had happened. But at the same time, I think about what things might have been and not... you know.

Then Monodramon got up and looked over at Shade again.

Monodramon: But think about it. If it never happened to you, you and I never would've met and none of this would have happened to us.

Shade: I know, but...

Shade then pulled out his purple digivice and clenched it in his hand.

Shade: I guess your right. But I still can't stop thinking about it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about for almost my whole life, Monodramon. I never met my parents, or anything. How could I not stop thinking about what might have been compare to what I've been through here.

Now Monodramon was really concern for Shade. Meanwhile David and the other's were trying to figure out the next step for them to go.

James: If you ask me, we should listen to what this Grand Master guy has to say when he wakes up.

Mike: And what if it turns out to be crazy? Remember, Shade took order's from that guy to get rid of Digimon like Agumon back in the real world.

That was a good point, but David and Elecmon still couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Shade over there.

Elecmon: I still can't believe that Shade has such a rough experience like that. On the very first day of his life to.

David: The lose of his parents and never being able to know them at all must be very hard on him.

While Mike and James starting arguing with themselves about what might the Grand Master could be, David and Elecmon continued to look at Shade.

David: Poor guy.

Elecmon: It must be really tough on him.

There was a small silence around them, but that was broken when a loud scream was heard coming towards them all.

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

That got everyone's attention, except the passed out Grand Master as they all saw a strange Digimon that has a gear for a head and two small gears for hands floating really fast towards them.

?: Run for your life's! Their coming!

The strange gear Digimon ran past almost everyone and just then ran right into Mike.

Mike: Ouch! What was that for!?

Everyone ran over towards them. Then David pulled out his yellow digivice and looked at the info on this Digimon.

David: Remain calm everyone, this thing is called Hagurumon. Only a rookie level machine Digimon.

That made Elecmon and Monodramon very curious to see a machine Digimon.

Elecmon: A machine Digimon. I haven't seen one of those in awhile.

Monodramon: You hardly ever see a machine-type Digimon in a place like this.

Hagurumon got back up off of Mike and looked at everyone around him.

Hagurumon: Listen, I don't know who you all are, but you gotta get out of here, quick!

But then Shade and Monodramon ran up to Hagurumon.

Shade: What do you mean?

Monodramon: Is something wrong?

Hagurumon: Very wrong! These two mean Digimon are coming this way, and they'll destroy anyone in their path.

Now that shocked everyone what Hagurumon just said there, but then David got curious about that.

David: Wait, are you saying that these guys will just destroy anyone they meet?

Hagurumon: Exactly. These guys only care about destroying other Digimon and taking their data to become even more powerful then before, and last time I checked they were coming for me!

Mike and James started to get a little worried now, but Shade couldn't help but wonder who these Digimon were.

Shade: Just who exactly are these terrible Digimon your talking about?

But as Shade asked that question, two giant shadows appeared on top of Shade and David as Hagurumon pointed at them.

Hagurumon: Why don't you look for yourself!

They turned and saw two giant dragon creatures. One was orange with purple wings and had metal hands and a metal head. The other was similar but was purple with metal wings. Shade then looked at the info on these creatures with his purple digivice.

Shade: The orange one is called Megadramon, and the purple one is called Gigadramon, and the worst part is that they are both ultimate level Digimon.

That shocked everyone the most as Megadramon and Gigadramon just roared at their opponents.

Mike: You gotta be kidding me. Two ultimate level Digimon to deal with!

Hagurumon: I think i'll just go hide over behind those boulders.

Hagurumon started floating over quickly towards the boulders with Mike and James right behind him.

Mike: Wait for us!

James: We don't wanna be out here in the open!

The three of them just jumped right behind two giant boulders while David just couldn't believe what they ran away like that.

David: Cowards!

Shade, David, and their Digimon looked at Megadramon and Gigadramon and then Shade looked over at the Grand Master and he thought about the past tragedy again. However, Monodramon snapped him out of it.

Monodramon: Shade! Focus!

Shade was snapped out of his thoughts and then he turned his attention back at the two ultimate cyborg dragon Digimon.

David: Are you sure your up to this, Shade?

Shade: I have to be.

Shade pulled out his digivice and then David pulled out his as well.

Elecmon: Let's do this, David!

David: Right!

Monodramon: Shade, i'm ready to go.

Shade: OK then!

The dragons roared and the boy's pointed their digivice out towards their Digimon and then both Digimon began to glow.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Mike, James, and Hagurumon peaked out of the corner and saw Leomon and Strikedramon about to engage with both Megadramon and Gigadramon.

James: Oh boy.

Mike: This is gonna get real ugly.

Hagurumon: Good thing we're behind cover.

James: Yeah no kidding.

Shade and David knew the chance of defeating them were low, because they had two champions against two ultimate level Digimon. But they had to at least try something against them.

David: OK, let's go, Leomon!

Leomon: Right!

Leomon pulled out his dagger and launched himself at Gigadramon.

Leomon: Take this!

But Gigadramon easily avoided the attack and then hit Leomon with his metal hand.

Leomon: GGAAAAAAAHHH!

David: Oh no, Leomon!

Strikedramon took off into the air and began to strike Megadramon with his power claws.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

But Megadramon blocked the attacks with his metal hands and then hit Strikedramon with his long tail.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAHH!

Strikedramon fell down to the ground right next to Leomon, but David notice that Shade wasn't responding at all to the battle.

David: Hello, earth to Shade! We are in the middle of a crisis here!

But Shade didn't respond. It's like he was in a deep trance.

David: Ah! Fine, forget you! Leomon!

Leomon got back up and fired his signature attack at Gigadramon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

But Gigadramon easily avoided the attack while Megadramon then charged at Strikedramon.

Megadramon: (Roars)...

Strikedramon: Come on!

Strikedramon manage to hold back Megadramon but he was slowly running out of ground.

Strikedramon: A little help here!

Leomon jumped up and landed on Megadramon's back but then Gigadramon came right behind Leomon and threw him off.

Leomon: AAAAAAHH!

Leomon was thrown straight back into Strikedramon and they both hit the rocky wall.

Strikedramon: Ouch.

Leomon: Sorry, Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: No problem.

David was getting frustrated, but Shade still wasn't responding at all.

David: Oh come on! How can you just stand there and watch all of this!? Are you even listening to me!?

Grand Master: He's not listening!

David was surprise to hear the Grand Master's voice. He turned around and saw him slowly getting himself back up.

Grand Master: Once Shade starts to remember his past, he won't forget about so easily. Believe me, I know that all to well.

He slowly started walking over towards the boy's and then he put his hand on Shade's shoulder.

Grand Master: Look Shade, I know you never got to know your parents, and you might never well. But, that dosen't mean you have no real life.

But then, Shade started to move a bit and look over towards the Grand Master.

Shade: How do you know that!? You never knew them either!

Grand Master: Your right, I didn't. However, your father knew to trust me right away and if I wasn't there that night you could have died along with them.

That seemed to shock Shade back into his senses and he slowly began to realize everything clearly.

David: He's right. So you had a bad past, but you still have a great life in the Digital World didn't you?

Shade: Well... yeah.

Grand Master: And if it never happened, you wouldn't have met Monodramon now would you.

Shade: That's true.

Realizing that, Shade looked at the battle in front of him now and saw Strikedramon trying to hit Gigadramon with his claws again.

Strikedramon: Stay still you freak of nature! Strike Claw!

But Gigadramon kept on avoiding attack after attack and then he knocked Strikedramon back.

Gigadramon: (Laughs)...

Strikedramon: Why you!

As Shade watched all of this happening, now he began to fully understand everything now.

Shade: I get it. If all of that never had happened, then this wouldn't be happening now. And I would have never had such a great life here. I can't believe I never really paid any attention to something simply as that

Grand Master: Now your getting it.

But then, Megadramon and Gigadramon threw Strikedramon and Leomon back on the ground again.

Leomon: AAAAAAHH!

Strikedramon: AAAAAAHH!

That shocked everyone again. Then Megadramon and Gigadramon oppened a compartment from the center of their hands and then missles started to fly out.

Megadramon: Genocide Attack!

Gigaframon: Genicide Gear!

Four missles were launched right at Strikedramon and Leomon. They tried to get up and avoid them, but they couldn't get away in time. The misslies hit the ground behind them, sending them both flying back towards everyone.

Leomon and Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Megadramon and Gigadramon: (Laughs)...

David looked in shocked. He couldn't help but be so angry at these two.

David: Why those two. Their enjoying this aren't they!?

Shade: They won't be for long.

Shade started walking over towards Strikedramon which surprised everyone.

Grand Master: Shade, what are you doing?

David: Your gonna get killed out there.

But Shade didn't pay any attention to them and he kept walking until he got to Strikedramon.

Shade: Are you alright, Strikedramon.

Strikedramon slowly got back up and looked at Shade.

Strikedramon: I'm fine, but it looks like you finally returned to your old self again.

Shade: Even better then that. I finally decided to finally put the past behind me.

Now that shocked Strikedramon.

Shade: So what if I never know my parents or anything else. All that matter to me right now, is everything that I already have. That includes you, pal.

Now that brought a smile to Strikedramon's face and everyone else, especially the Grand Master, was happy to hear that Shade is finally back to his old self.

Strikedramon: Thanks, pal.

Shade: Don't mention it. Now how about we get a little pay back on these clowns.

Now that gave Strikedramon a smile on his face, but then a light started to appear where Shade's heart is. That shocked everyone, but not the Grand Master.

Mike: No way.

James: What's happening to Shade?

Grand Master: It's happening! Shade, use the light! Hurry!

Megadramon and Gigadramon stopped laughing and notice Shade pulling his digivice towards the light from his heart.

Shade: Let's do this for real, Strikedramon.

Strikedramon got right back and faced over towards Megadramon and Gigadramon.

Strikedramon: I'm with you all the way, Shade. Let's do this!

Shade placed the digivice on his heart and then it started to glow brighter then before and then Strikedramon started to glow just as bright. It blinded Megadramon and Gigadramon, and everyone was shock to see what is happening now.

_STRIKEDRAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... CYBERDRAMON_

After the light faded, a tall black dragon creature with crimson wings shape like the letter "X" was standing right in front of the shocked Megadramon and Gigadramon. Everyone couldn't believe what just happened.

Mike, James and Hagurumon: Whoa.

David: Unreal.

But the Grand Master was glad to see that Shade finally manage to open the light inside of him.

Grand Master: He finally did it.

The black dragon Digimon took off into the air and gazed at both Megadramon and Gigadramon. Shade then looked at the info on this new Digimon.

Shade: You two are in trouble now. This is Cyberdramon. An ultimate level dragon/cyborg Digimon. He's known to be one tough Digimon around. Even for an ultimate level, he can be pretty tough to beat.

Cyberdramon roared at both Megadramon and Gigadramon and charged straight at them and punch them both in the face.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: GGAAAAHH!

James: He's fast!

Grand Master: That's a Cyberdramon for ya. Their one of a kind they are. The skills for battle is like none other.

Then Megadramon and Gigadramon launched their missiles at Cyberdramon.

Megadramon: Genocide Attack!

Gigadramon: Genocide Gear!

But Cyberdramon avoided every single one of their missiles.

Cyberdramon: Nice try!

However, that only made Megadramon and Gigadramon angry and then they started to charge at Cyberdramon.

Cyberdramon: Come on!

David ran over towards Leomon as he was slowly getting back up.

David: We better lend them a hand, Leomon.

Leomon: David, I don't think that will be necessary.

That shocked David. But when he looked up he saw Megadramon and Gigadramon trying to hit Cyberdramon, but failing in the process.

David: Hmm. I see your point.

Megadramon and Gigadramon tired one more time to hit him, but Cyberdramon quickly moved out of the way and they both hit each other instead.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: GGAAAAAAHH!

Megadramon: What where your going!

Gigadramon: You watch where your going!

Cyberdramon: Now it's my turn!

They both looked up to see Cyberdramon making slash waves with his claws and they're aimed straight for the two of them.

Cyberdramon: Feel my power! Desolation Claw!

The slash waves came at them so fast, Megadramon and Gigadramon couldn't avoid them all in time.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The two of them slowly started to fall to the ground after that attack, but Cyberdramon quickly moved and grabbed both of their tails.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: Oh no!

Shade: Oh yeah! Now send them flying, Cyberdramon!

Cyberdramon: With pleasure!

Then Cyberdramon started spinning them both around and around until they got dizzy. Then he released them and threw them both far into the air.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

They were sent so far up high, no one could see them for a second, but then they started to fall down towards Cyberdramon.

Cyberdramon: Say goodbye!

Shade: Do it now, Cyberdramon!

Megadramon and Gigadramon: NO!

Cyberdramon began to use his claws to make his air slashes one more time at Megadramon and Gigadramon.

Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw!

They all went towards them both and they couldn't get away from the attacks.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Both Megadramon and Gigadramon exploded into nothing but data, only to be absorbed by none other then Cyberdramon. Once Cyberdramon was done, he let out a might roar. Proofing how strong he was compare to his opponents.

Cyberdramon: (Roars)...

Shade: Alright!

Everyone was thrilled to see that Cyberdramon and Shade defeated both Megadramon and Gigadramon, especially the Grand Master, who was quite proud of those two. Then Cyberdramon returned back to his Monodramon form.

Monodramon: That... was... awesome!

Monodramon ran over towards Shade and Shade just started spinning him around.

Shade: You were the man, Monodramon!

The Grand Master walked over towards David and Leomon as he too watched the two of them celebrate over their victory.

Grand Master: Looks like Shade has finally changed after all.

David: He sure has.

But while everyone was excited, Mike remember that Hagurumon ran straight into him earlier.

Mike: Hey wait a minute, I forgot all about you!

Now Hagurumon was starting to get a little scared as he was slowly backing up from Mike. Then everyone turned around and saw the two of them facing off.

Hagurumon: Look, I didn't mean to run into you earlier, but I was just...

Mike: Zip it, pal! Scared or not, you don't just go running into people like that! You know what, how about I just give you a knuckle..!

But then a strange light appeared in front of Mike, cutting him off from his sentence. This surprised everyone, but the Grand Master knew what this is.

David: No way.

Grand Master: That light. It's a digivice!

The light then turned into a digivice with a brown ring in the center. Mike then grabbed the digivice out of the air.

Mike: Is this... mine?

Leomon: It appeared in front of you. So it must belong to you.

That made Mike happy again as he now looked back at Hagurumon.

Mike: I'll tell you what, i'll forgive... you if come along for the ride.

For some reason, Hagurumon didn't have a problem with that.

Hagurumon: No problem with that at all. I got nothing better to do anyway.

Mike: I guess i'll take that as a yes.

Now Mike and Hagurumon started to laugh at each other, and then everyone else joined in on that, except for James.

James: Great. I really am the only one without a Digimon partner now. Why me?

Grand Master: Oh come now, you'll get your chance. Eventually.

And now everyone was starting to laugh at poor James.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was still watching the four pods in front of him as he was thinking about another idea to destroy the so called "DigiDestined" and their Digimon partners. But, he already had something that was soon to sprout.

Dexmon: It won't be long now.

After a few seconds past, the pods started to glow and then started to open back up.

Dexmon: Yes! Their finally ready.

All four of the Digimon/humans started to float out of their pods and were now looking at Dexmon with their glowing eye's.

Terriermon: Are we ready now, Dexmon?

Hearing that from Terriermon, Dexmon started to do his evil laugh once again.

Dexmon: (Evil Laugh)... yes indeed!

He just continued laughing as the whole place started to black all around them.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

Kim, Robert, Emily and their Digimon were still walking through the Digital Forest Area 2 as the sun was almost finished setting on this glorious day.

Emily: Hey, how much farther are we gonna go until we stop for the day?

Biyomon: Wasn't it you who wanted to keep going earlier?

That made Emily rethink what she just asked everyone.

Emily: On second thought, I take that back. (Fake Laugh)...

Biyomon: Now how did I know you were going to say that.

Biyomon just started laughing at Emily while Kim and Robert stopped right in the middle of the trail.

Kim: I think we should stop here for the night.

Robert: It looks safe enough, so this will do just fine.

Then all six of them sat down near the nearby trees, but Veemon sensed something around where they were sitting.

Robert: Something wrong, Veemon?

Veemon: I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that someone was here before us.

What they didn't know, is the tree that Robert and Veemon were sitting on was the tree that Agumon and Lucas sat earlier when they found the map.

Floramon: I think someone has been working a little to hard today.

Biyomon: Working? All I saw him do was looking around the forest with Robert all day.

Biyomon and Floramon just started laughing at poor Veemon, and now Veemon was a little embarrassed.

Robert: Hey come one, leave Veemon alone.

Kim: He's right you two. Just because Veemon is a little bit strange, that dosen't mean you should laugh.

Veemon: Hey!

Now Kim started laughing and so did Robert now.

Veemon: Oh now your laughing at me?

Robert: I'm sorry, but I can't help it.

Everyone was just now laughing at poor Veemon, and now he was not happy anymore.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Veemon: Stop laughing at me!

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon finally made it to the Digital Savanna and are now hiding in the tall grass from Woodmon as he slowly walked by their hiding spot.

Agumon: I think he's gone.

Lucas: It's about time. I thought we never lose him.

The two of them just pop right out of the grass and into the wide open Savanna.

Lucas: I am starting to hate this whole journey now. It's just one problem after another.

Agumon: Oh come on, I don't see how it can get worse then Woodmon chasing us for hours.

But then Lucas turned around to see Woodmon and two more Woodmon behind him. Then Lucas turned to Agumon and gave him an angry face.

Lucas: You just had to say something now did you.

Agumon: Uh...

They both looked back at the three Woodmon and then they both just bolted back into the large grass again with the Woodmon on their trail.

Lucas: I really am starting to hate this place!

Agumon: Just keep running!

Lucas and Agumon just kept on running as the Woodmon just kept on chasing them both. Those Woodmon don't seem to wanna leave them alone.

Lucas: That's it! I had just about enough of this none sense.

Lucas quickly pulled out his orange digivice and pointed it at Agumon.

Lucas: Time for us to have some pay back of our own.

Agumon: You got it!

The orange digivice started to beep loudly and then Agumon began to turn back towards the Woodmon and glow in light.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

The three Woodmon just stopped in their tracks as they saw Greymon looking down at all of them.

Greymon: Hello!

The three Woodmon only stood there for a minute, and then...

Greymon: Boo.

The three Woodmon just screamed and then ran off into the far distance.

Woodmon 1, 2 and 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: (Laughs)... That'll teach 'em not to mess with us anymore.

But then Greymon looked over at Lucas and was a little worried about something.

Greymon: Um... Lucas. You know this won't wear off for a little while.

Now that made Lucas a little concern about Greymon. He was starting to regret making him digivolve a little.

Lucas: Oh well, what are you gonna do, huh. (Fake Laugh)...

For some reason, Greymon just agreed to that. And then he started walking off with Lucas on his back.

Lucas: You know, I always wanted to ride on a dinosaur when I was little kid.

Hearing that, it brought a smile on Greymon's face.

Greymon: Well would look at that, wish come true.

Lucas: Oh yeah!

The two of them just kept on heading on in the far distance of the Digital Savanna at night.

Lucas: I take back what I said earlier. Now i'm starting to love this place.

Greymon: I knew you would eventually.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master and everyone else, now including Hagurumon, were heading back towards the Grand Master's house after finally getting through the Digital Mountains. Shade was finally relieved to put his past finally behind him, and Monodramon couldn't be any more happier for him.

Monodramon: It's good to see that you finally let go of the past, Shade.

Shade: Yeah. Now I can focus on today and then tomorrow from now on. So what if I never knew. That won't stop me anymore.

The Grand Master and David were talking about all the craziest things the Grand Master been through in the Digital World.

David: So your saying... that you been to every corner of the Digital World.

Grand Master: Yes I have, and i'm never doing that again.

That made David and Elecmon a little confused.

Elecmon: And why not?

David: Yeah I don't see why wouldn't you do it again.

And of course, the Grand Master had the answer for that question as he looked at David and Elecmon.

Grand Master: I went from my house to the mountains, and by the time I got there, I was tired as I can be. I'm getting to old to go anywhere these days.

Now David and Elecmon were starting to understand what he means by never again. Meanwhile, Mike was just looking at his new digivice and Hagurumon couldn't believe he now had a human partner.

Hagurumon: You know, I guess running into you earlier might have been more then just an accident.

Mike: Maybe it was destiny partnering us up.

But James was just moaning at the two of them for still talking about the same subject.

James: Can you two please not talk about this near someone who "dosen't" have a Digimon partner here?

Now the two of them stopped talking about it. In the far back, Shade and Monodramon looked back at the Digital Mountains.

Shade: Let's never forget those mountains. It was the place where we make a brand new start.

Monodramon: You said it, partner.

Then the two of them started laughing at each other as they walked off with the other's. However, in the far distance behind them all, a digital portal opened up and it revealed Dexmon's evil glowing eye's.

Dexmon: Enjoy yourselves while you can. Soon, it will all come crashing down. (Evil Laugh)...

As Dexmon continued his evil laugh, the portal slowly started to close up. What will Dexmon do next?

* * *

To be continued...


	25. Episode 25: The Work of Destiny

_**Episode 25: The Work of Destiny**_

_**Dexmon is about to unleash another one of his evil plans. But this time he plans on using his own servants to do the job. What did he do to them to make him think they can fight? And also, what's with David and the whole "destiny" thing? **_

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD**

The three little Digimon that were friends with Shade and Monodramon were sleeping under one of the Digital Forest's large tree's. But unaware to them, is that the Grand Master was watching them after he returned with everyone else hours ago. He stood there behind one of the tree's. Watching them sleep.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... I wish I could tell them.

The Grand Master wanted to tell them about Shade and Monodramon's return, but if he did, who knows what might happen.

Grand Master: Forgive me you three, but the safety of both worlds must come first. When it's over, you will see him again. So just wait... a little longer.

Then he slowly started walking away back to his place. He wanted to tell them, but he knew that both worlds were in need of help first.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

After going through all of his plans from before, Dexmon is ready to launch one of his most sinister plans yet. His eye's glowed with evil as he turned around and faced all four of his Digimon/human servants.

Dexmon: Alright. The time has come for all of you. Now which one of you will be going out first?

But as he asked that question, Terriermon just started floating towards Dexmon all of a sudden.

Terriermon: If it's alright with you... I would like to go first, Dexmon.

Dexmon was a little fascinated and at the same time, very interested at Terriermon for volunteering.

Dexmon: Well someone is eager to go. Then it's settled. Terriermon will be the first to go out.

That made all of the other Digimon servants a little bit upset.

Gomamon: No fair. He get's all the fun.

Falcomon: Don't worry. Will have our chance eventually.

Lopmon just floated over towards Terriermon and looked at him.

Lopmon: Good luck big brother.

Terriermon: I don't need luck little sister. I got all I need right here.

Terriermon's eye's glowed brightly and Dexmon began to laugh like a evil mad man.

Dexmon: (Evil Laughs)... Then let's get this started!

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

After being chased by Woodmon all day yesterday and making Agumon digivolve to Greymon to scare them away, Lucas finds himself sleeping in the middle of the grassy field of the Digital Savanna.

Lucas: Hmm?

Lucas slowly opened his eye's and was gazing at the whole Savanna in front of him.

Lucas: Guess I fell asleep. That was some chase those Woodmon gave us, right Agumon? Agumon? Hello?

Lucas looked around him, but he couldn't seem to find Agumon anywhere.

Lucas: Hey, Agumon, where in the Digi-world are you?

Agumon: I'm down here.

To his surprise, Lucas looked down below him and notice he was sleeping on top of poor Agumon.

Lucas: Oops, sorry Agumon. (Laugh)...

Lucas got up and moved off of Agumon and Agumon just jumped up and took in a lot of air.

Agumon: I couldn't breath under there.

Lucas: I said I was sorry. Wait, how did you end up under me anyway?

Agumon turned around and looked at Lucas in the eye's.

Agumon: Remember when you digivolved me into Greymon last night. In the middle of all that walking, I ran out of energy and I returned back to my rookie form self again. But, you were already sleeping on top of me when that happened. And what do you think happened next?

Now Lucas was starting to understand what happened.

Lucas: Oh... now that makes sense. Like I said, sorry. (Laughs)...

Agumon: I'll accept your apology, if you cut down on some of that food. You were kinda heavy last night.

However, Lucas was not to happy to hear that from Agumon.

Lucas: Oh! So what i'm hearing is that your calling me "fat"! Well I can't help it if my Mom's cooking happens to be the best stuff I ever tasted! And i'll let you know that I am 119 pounds is all! I don't know how heavy you are, but I bet I wasn't that heavy to you!

Agumon: Whoa, whoa, that's not what i'm saying at all. Honest.

Agumon was slowly walking backwards away from the enraged Lucas.

Lucas: And let me tell you something mister; if i'm so big, and you eat the same food as me, what does that make you!?

Agumon: I'm getting the feeling that you are very grumpy in the morning sometimes.

But then Lucas picked up a stick off the ground.

Lucas: I'll give you grumpy!

Agumon then started running in terror from the enraged Lucas swinging the stick like a crazy person.

Lucas: You... never... insult... me... first... thing... in... the... morning!

Agumon: OK! I understand! But is this really necessary!?

Lucas: It'll be necessary when i'm done! Get back here!

Agumon just continued running away from angry Lucas, while in the distance, a strange four legged creature that resembles a centaur, half man, and half horse while wearing black helmet to cover his face. It was just looking at the two of them from a distance on top of a hill.

?: A human and Digimon. Such a strange relationship.

The creature continued to watch Lucas chasing after poor Agumon in the far distance of the grassy field.

?: Hmm... Maybe i'll just wait until their done.

Lucas: Come back here, Agumon! I'm not done with you yet!

Agumon: Can't we just talk about this?

Lucas: No!

Now the creature started laughing at the two of them as they continued to their little issue.

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Everyone was already awake and around the Grand Master and his computer. However, Mike, James, and now Hagurumon were the last to wake up and they couldn't believe everyone was already awake.

Mike: Unbelievable.

James: How come we're the last one's to wake up?

Shade and Monodramon turned around and faced the two boy's and Hagurumon.

Monodramon: Well we didn't wanna wake you guys up.

Shade: Beside, you two don't cause any trouble when your asleep anyway.

That shocked Mike and James, but Hagurumon didn't seem to believe that.

Hagurumon: Oh come on, I don't think these two could cause that much trouble.

But Shade just rolled his eye's and turned back to the Grand Master and his computer.

Shade: You be surprised, Hagurumon.

Mike and James still couldn't believe he said that, so they decided to head outside and not endure anymore of it.

Mike: Well if we are so much trouble, then will just head outside.

James: Maybe will cause trouble out there instead.

Hagurumon: Hey, wait for me.

Mike and James just left with a grin on their faces with Hagurumon. However, the Grand Master was a little concern now.

Grand Master: Don't you three go near my garden! I'm growing special eggplants for dinner tonight.

He then continued to work back on his computer, but Shade and Monodramon were a little disgusted.

Shade: Your not seriously cooking that again?

Monodramon: I don't wanna be here when that comes out of the oven.

The Grand Master only laughed at them, but David and Elecmon didn't really want to know what they were talking about.

David: I don't even wanna know. Anyway, what did you want to tell us, Mister Grand Master?

Grand Master: First, no need to call me mister. And Second, the same thing I told you last night that I told Lucas.

That made Shade a bit concern now for Lucas and Agumon.

Shade: I still can't believe you sent those two out there when they have no real experience at all. They have no real knowledge of the Digital World. Matter of fact, I don't have much knowledge about what's out there. But still...

Grand Master: Don't worry, Agumon can go into the ultimate level like Monodramon can now. They'll be just fine.

However, David was a little curious about something that he always wanted to know about.

David: If you don't mind me asking; how did we ended up being with our own Digimon partners anyway?

The Grand Master stopped pressing buttons, and Shade, Monodramon, and Elecmon looked at David.

Elecmon: What are you trying to say, David?

Shade: Are you curious about why we were selected to have Digimon partners, just like I am?

That made David a little bit shock, but the Grand Master turned around on his chair and began to explain.

Grand Master: It's hard to really explain why, but let's just say... it was destiny at work.

David was now a bit surprised, but Shade couldn't really understand.

Shade: Are you saying, that you don't truly know why?

Grand Master: No, I don't. There are many reasons why things happen to certain people. But David, when you told me that you met Elecmon in a alleyway in the city before, that was destiny right there.

Then David started flashing back to when he first met Elecmon all injured, and how he obtained his digivice.

David: Destiny... huh.

David always had a thing about destiny for as long as he can remember. He thought everything that happened in his life was all destiny, and he never questioned about it. After that, David looked down at Elecmon while he was giving David a smile on his face.

Elecmon: All I can say David is... that day really changed my life. If I never met you that day, who knows where I be right now.

Now that put back a smile on David's face as he got out and looked at his yellow digivice.

David: Yeah, that's true.

However, Shade was still curious about why the Grand Master called them to him.

Shade: That dosen't change the fact why you called us out so early in the morning.

Grand Master: I'm getting to that. It's simply, I want you all to go out and catch up to Lucas and Agumon.

Now for some reason, Shade and David had a good feeling why he wanted them to do that.

Monodramon: So you want us to go and catch up with them and give them some support?

Grand Master: Exactly. The road to the Digimon sovereigns is a dangerous one, and I would feel much better if you go out to help him, and to also find your other friends in the process.

Then the Grand Master turned and face three digivice signals, along with Lucas's signal on his computer.

Grand Master: Because by the look of this, the three of them are heading in the direction where Lucas and Agumon are. Hmm... that's strange, why is Lucas's signal moving in circles?

They all didn't really wanna know why it was doing that, but Shade couldn't believe that Emily now has her own digivice.

Shade: Emily. Those two signals, the light green and gold colors. I know that's Kim and Robert, but I can't believe Emily has one as well.

Grand Master: I'm just as surprised as you are, but now that means that she can be even more protected if anything happens. Now that she has her own Digimon partner.

Now Shade was a little more relieved to know that. However, a strange noise that sounded like something broke into pieces was heard outside of the house.

Elecmon: Oh no.

Monodramon: Sounds like those three broke something out there.

Now the Grand Master was starting to really worry about those three out there.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... When you do go and catch up to them, be sure to take those three with you.

All four of them just nodded their heads at the Grand Master.

Shade: We will.

David: Don't worry.

Grand Master: Thank goodness.

Then the Grand Master got out of his seat and started walking over to somewhere else in the room to get some supplies for their journey. Meanwhile, Mike, James, and Hagurumon are still outside doing who know what.

James: Maybe next time we shouldn't be anywhere that's breakable.

Hagurumon: You think he'll notice?

But Mike was more interested on the digivice he had in his hand.

James: Mike? Are you even listening to us?

Mike turned his head and faced both James and Hagurumon.

Mike: Sorry guys, i'm just a little curious about how this thing works. I finally got a digivice of my own, but I don't know how to work this stupid thing.

Then James and Hagurumon went over towards Mike and looked at the digivice.

Hagurumon: I still can't believe I ended up with a human partner at all.

Mike: More like you ran into your human partner.

For some reason, Mike and Hagurumon started laughing at that. But James was curious about the digivice as well.

James: Hey you guys, do you think that Grand Master fellow would know anything about how this thing works?

That got both Mike and Hagurumon's attention again.

Mike: Maybe he might. He knows a lot more about any of this then we do. So maybe he could figure this thing out.

Grand Master: Oh I believe I could.

They all turned around to see the Grand Master, Shade, David and their Digimon behind them, and they were freaked out to see the Grand Master.

Mike and James: Uh...

Grand Master: Now what was that thing I heard smashing into a million pieces earlier?

Now Mike, James, and Hagurumon started to really freak out. However, before they could say something to the Grand Master, out of nowhere, a giant gust of wind blew right over all of them.

David: What was that?

Mike: Your asking me that?

Everyone turned to see a digital portal starting to open up in front of the Grand Master's house.

Grand Master: A digital portal!

Mike, James, and Hagurumon: Oh boy!

Shade: Now of all times?

David: Somethings never change.

When the portal got a little bigger, Terriermon just popped right out and landed on the ground below. Everyone was in shock, but the Grand Master was in shock most of all. He knew who it was.

Grand Master: It can't be.

Terriermon opened his eye's and they were glowing like crazy, which freaked everyone out. Shade pulled out his digivice and read the info on Terriermon.

Shade: Terriermon. A rookie level Digimon. Wait a minute. Why is one here?

Monodramon: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it.

Then Terriermon started to float up in the air and look at all of them.

Terriermon: You fools. I believe that the so called "Grand Master" hasn't told you anything about me yet.

Everyone then looked at the Grand Master.

David: What does he mean by that?

Mike: Are you holding something out on us, pal?

The Grand Master looked at all of them with a look of fear in his eye's.

Grand Master: That's not really Terriermon. That's my old friend Oliver.

Now that shocked everyone to bone.

Shade: Wait, the Oliver from the past that you told me all about?

Grand Master: Yes. Apparently he was exposed to experimental data and he turned into Terriermon. He actually turned into his Digimon partner.

While everyone was looking at Terriermon, Terriermon was only laughing at all of them.

Terriermon: (Laughs)... It's more then that now. Haven't you all heard? I've become so much more powerful now then when I was a human. Dexmon has given me more power then ever, and i'm gonna use it to destroy you all.

Now everyone was in shock to hear the name of the villain behind all of this nonsense.

Shade: What?

David: Did he just say, Dexmon?

Grand Master: Yes. Dexmon is the real reason why the Digimon have been appearing in the real world.

James: No wonder things been crazy lately.

Mike: Yeah no kidding.

Terriermon was starting to glow all around for some reason. Shade and David and their Digimon went up and prepared for a fight with him, but Mike was about to go out to join in the battle, but Hagurumon wasn't.

Mike: Come on, Hagurumon. This is our chance to get in on some action.

Hagurumon: Are you kidding me? I can't go out there. I don't even know how to digivolve yet.

That did not sound good to Mike at all, but there didn't seem to be anything for him to do about it.

Mike: Well this is just great.

James: Well, while you guys talk about this, i'm gonna go hide and watch inside where it's safe. Bye.

James just ran right inside the house, and Hagurumon tried to go inside as well, but Mike didn't let him.

Mike: Oh no you don't.

Hagurumon: Your not gonna make me stay out here are you?

Mike: Oh yeah you are. Look, you and me are partners now, and we need to start acting like partners, got it?

Hagurumon turned around and he was thinking that Mike was right about that.

Hagurumon: Well... I guess your right, Mike. I guess i'm just use to hiding and watching is all.

Mike: Well that's gonna stop right now. For you... and me.

They both nod their heads at each other and then they both ran out to Shade and David and joined the battle. But what they didn't notice is that Mike's digivice screen started to glow.

Terriermon: You all think you can actually defeat me? Well, I may look small now, but that's about to change!

Terriermon then started to glow in a bright light that fully consumed him.

Mike: What's happening!?

David: I don't know!

Shade: I think I do! He's beginning to digivolve!

Everyone just watched as they saw Terriermon getting bigger in the light around him. The Grand Master knew this, and he knew what was coming.

Grand Master: Oh no! It can't be!

After the light fully transformed Terriermon, he was now much bigger with blue pants and two gun barrels on his hands that also seemed to be attached to his hands. He stood their laughing as Shade pulled out his digivice again.

Shade: It's Gargomon. A champion level beast Digimon. The guns on his hands make him one tough bunny. This won't be easy at all.

Monodramon: When is it ever easy?

The Grand Master was in great horror as Gargomon started to inch closer to all six of them.

Gargomon: Now you will all see the power that is Dexmon's power. Prepare to be destroyed!

The three of them pulled out their digivice and pointed them at their partners.

Shade: Here we go!

David: Let's do this thing!

Mike: Get ready, time for you to finally digivolve, Hagurumon!

The three digivice then started to glow and beep loudly, and then their partner started to glow in light as well.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

_HAGURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GUARDROMON_

Strikedramon and Leomon looked at Gargomon, but they notice that Hagurumon was now a big robot with bronze metal coating and only green eye's in his covered head. Mike looked at his digivice this time for the info on Hagurumon's new form.

Mike: It saying that this is Guardromon. A champion level machine Digimon. Now we're talking business!

James was looking through the window with a shocked look on his face. But Guardromon was surprise to finally see his new champion form.

Guardromon: So this is what I look like at the champion level. I am most impressed by this. Thank you, Mike.

Mike was glad to hear that from Guardromon's robot voive of his. Now all three Digimon now face Gargomon.

Gargomon: Fools! You will be destroyed here! Gargo Laser!

Gargomon fired green energy bullets out of his guns. Leomon and Strikedramon dodged them, but Guardromon didn't.

Mike: Guardromon, move out of the way!

Guardromon: I don't have to.

The laser bullets hit Guardromon, but he wasn't fazed at all.

Gargomon: What!? My attack isn't working at all?

Shade: Of course, it's because he's a machine Digimon with strong armor coating.

Strikedramon: This is our chance to strike! As in... Strike Claw!

Strikedramon charged at Gargomon with his claw, but Gargomon jumped out of the way. Then Leomon fired his attack at Gargomon while he was in the air.

David: Now, Leomon!

Leomon: Right! Fist of the Beast King!

Unable to go anywhere, Gargomon got hit by the attack and fell down to the ground.

Gargomon: GGAAAAAAAAAHH!

The Grand Master however, was unable to watch any of this happen to his former friend.

Grand Master: I can't watch.

Gargomon started to get back up and fired his bullets at Leomon while he was in the air.

Gargomon: (Growls)... Gargo Laser!

Leomon quickly pulled out his dagger and blocked every single attack.

Leomon: You'll have to do better then that.

Gargomon couldn't believe this was happening, but the Guardromon's arm gauntlets open and revealed two missiles aimed right at Gargomon.

Guardromon: Now it's my turn. Guardian Barrage!

Both missiles were fired and they exploded right in front of Gargomon, sending him back a ways.

Gargomon: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Gargomon fell to the ground, but quickly got back up to see the three champion Digimon forming back to ready near their human partners.

Mike: Alright! My first real battle, and were winning.

Guardromon: I don't know about that. Look.

They all looked to see Gargomon laughing to himself and beginning to glow in light again.

Gargomon: (Laughs)... You think you won? Wrong. I always got a trick or two up my sleeve! This is only the beginning! (Laughs)...

Everyone was in shock to see Gargomon was beginning to transform once again.

Shade: He's digivolving again?

David: Great, just what we needed.

But the Grand Master was in real shock the most. He knew what was coming to all of them now.

Grand Master: (This is bad.)

Leomon: We better get ready for this one.

Strikedramon: I have a bad feeling about this.

Gargomon transformed into an even bigger version of himself with green armor and now has cannons for arms and a strange looking misslie launcher on his back. Everyone was shock by this, but Shade pulled out his digivice and looked at the new info being displayed.

Shade: Rapidmon. An ultimate level cyborg Digimon. The cannons he has can really bring out a lot of damage.

Mike: We does everything good always turn so bad!?

Rapidmon started floating higher in the air and pointed his cannons at all of them.

Rapidmon: Now it's time for you fools to feel my power! Rapid Fire!

He fired homing missles out of his cannons and they were heading towards the three of them.

Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!

Guardromon fired his missles at them, but they didn't stop them at all.

Mike: It didn't do anything at all.

Shade: Those missiles are just to strong for Guardromon's!

The two missiles impacted and send Guardromon flying.

Guardromon: WHOA!

Guardrmon landed near the trees behind them, and Mike ran towards him.

Mike: Oh no, Guardromon!

Shade couldn't believe this was happening. He had to do something and he had to do it quick.

Shade: Darn it! Strikedramon, go!

Strikedramon: I'm on it!

Strikedramon roared as he charged forward right at Rapidmon while burning in heat all around him.

Strikedramon: Take this! Strike Fang!

Strikedramon impacted Rapidmon, but Rapidmon wasn't fazed at all.

Strikedramon: No way!

Shade: That's impossible!

Rapidmon then threw Strikedramon off him and formed himself into the letter "T".

Rapidmon: You wanna see a real attack!? Tri-Beam!

In a triangle formation, the energy wave shot out at Strikedramon and send him flying back to the ground.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Shade ran over to his fallen friend as Leomon began to make his move on Rapidmon now.

David: Be careful, Leomon!

Leomon: No need to tell me that!

Leomon pulled out his dagger and attacked Rapidmon, but Rapidmon dodged every slash Leomon threw at him.

Rapidmon: Your way to slow to catch me.

Leomon: (Growls)... Why not try to hold still!? Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon fired his signature attack, but Rapidmon avoided the attack fired countless missiles from his back launcher at Leomon.

Rapidmon: You need to be taught some manners, kitty! Homing Blast!

David: Leomon! Look out!

Leomon tried to avoid the coming attacks, but he was to late to get out of the way in time and he took every one of them.

Leomon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

David: Leomon!

Then Leomon fell to the ground near David. Then David ran towards his fallen partner.

David: No!

Rapidmon: (Laughs)...

Grand Master: Oliver! Stop this madness! This isn't you at all!

But Rapidmon responded with a tone of angry at the Grand Master.

Rapidmon: Silence! For the last time, I am not Oliver anymore! I am Rapidmon! Get through your head!

The Grand Master couldn't believe that this was happening, and he could only watch as the other's were trying to help their Digimon back up.

Rapidmon: Don't you all see? This is the power that Dexmon can give. And what you see is only the beginning. This is the destiny that awaits us all.

Hearing that, David just went into shock about it.

Rapidmon: Don't you see, this is what the future can hold for us if we just turn over to Dexmon's cause. We can all enjoy this wonderful gift from Dexmon.

The Grand Master on the other hand, won't stand for any of this.

Grand Master: Forget it! This is not the future ment for us. It wasn't even suppose to be yours!

Rapidmon: Silence! I heard just about enough from you!

The Grand Master was just in shock. He really had lost his old firend to Dexmon's will after all.

Grand Master: This... can't be?

While Rapidmon was just laughing at all of them, David continued to think about what Rapidmon said. He just kept thinking about destiny as he looked at the other's and their fallen Digimon.

David: Destiny...

Leomon: Just like when we first met.

David then looked at Leomon with shock to see him slowly trying to get back off the ground.

Leomon: Destiny is what brought you and me together, but it can't mean for this to happen to us.

Then Leomon looked at David in the eye's.

Leomon: David. If you want my opinion about it, I say, i'm glad it was you that found me that day.

Now David was in great shock. He never knew Leomon actually felt that way about him.

Leomon: I never regreted anything after meeting you. In fact, it was that made me much stronger then I ever was. I believe, that is what destiny created for me. No, it was me that created my own destiny. Destiny isn't something that is decided for you, it's something you make for yourself.

Shocked by what Leomon said, David then started to drift off into a dark room with only his thoughts in the center.

David: (Destiny. It's something I always wondered about. Throughout my whole life, I never questioned it. I just went with it. Yet, Leomon is saying that it isn't something is chosen for you, it's something you make. Now I see... what destiny truly means.)

David opened his eye's and began to walk over towards the laughing Rapidmon.

Rapidmon: (Laughs)...

Mike: Hey! What in the world are you doing!?

Shade: Are you insane, David? He'll destroy you! Get away from him!

David then stopped right in the middle of Rapidmon's line of fire.

Rapidmon: What do you know. Something on your mind, kid?

David: Actually yes! You talk about how destiny is already decided for us. How Dexmon could lead us to future and all of that nonsense. Well I won't except any of it. Because that is something that I won't accept. It's not the destiny for any of us.

Everyone was just in shock to hear David stand up to Rapidmon like that.

Leomon: David?

Rapidmon: (Laughs)... That's insane for you to say. What you see is the future of it all. I am apart of that future!

David: No! All I see is someone that lost all of his free will. You aren't the guy that the Grand Master knew anymore. Your just one of Dexmon's pawns, and I will not allow you to do anything to hurt anyone. Because I say; that we can change our destiny. And that is why we are going to defeat you!

Rapidmon just continued to laugh at David little speech, but Leomon was starting to feel something inside of him. Like is energy was returning to him somehow.

David: No matter what you say about it, destiny isn't something you can decide for everyone. Destiny is something that you create for yourself! Just like how me and Leomon met. That is destiny! The Destiny... that we created!

Then David's heart started to glow just like how Shade's glowed back at the mountains. His heart was finally starting to show the light that David always had.

Mike: No way.

Grand Master: He's done it!

Rapidmon: What!? Impossible!

Shade: Yes! David, use the power now!

Mike and Guardromon were in shock, and James was still hiding in the Grand Master's house.

James: Can someone tell me what's going on out there!?

David then turned around and pulled out his digivice and faced his partner Leomon.

David: Leomon!

Leomon: I know. I'm ready for this, David!

They both turned back and faced Rapidmon in the eye's.

Rapidmon: This can't be happening!

David: Well it is!

Leomon: This is what our destiny looks like!

David and Leomon: The destiny that we created! Your going down!

David put his yellow digivice on his heart, and the digivice began to glow brighter then before, then Leomon began to glow. While everyone was shock to see this all happening, Leomon's digivolution began.

_LEOMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... GRAPLEOMON_

Leomon digivolve to reveal an even bigger version of himself with long hair and two saber teeth coming out of his mouth. He also was wearing black and white armor with turbine rotation device's on his arms and legs. David pulled his digivice to him and read the info on it.

David: Everyone, meet GrapLeomon. An ultimate level beast Digimon. His power punches and kicks are unmatched by anyone.

GrapLeomon just looked over at Rapidmon while everyone else was in big shock.

Mike: So cool.

Guardromon: You can say that again.

Strikedramon: He's got the power now.

Shade: Let's hope it's enough to finish off Rapidmon.

Rapidmon continued to growl at GrapLeomon for just looking at him with a look of confidence.

Rapidmon: What are you smiling about, kitty cat!?

GrapLeomon: Just looking at how easy it's gonna be to finish you now. Compare me to you, your nothing that special.

That only made Rapidmon angrier as he just charged at him without warning.

Rapidmon: Your gonna pay for saying that to me! Rapid Fire!

Using his strong leg's, GrapLeomon avoided both missiles coming at him.

Grand Master: Such incredible jumping power.

David: There's more where that came from. Go get him, GrapLeomon!

GrapLeomon: No problem!

GrapLeomon landed back on the ground and jumped up again at Rapidmon and his turbine's started to rotate fast.

GrapLeomon: Take this! The King of Fist!

Rapidmon pulled his arms to block it, but it still sent him flying far.

Rapidmon: AAAAAAHH! Why you! Tri-Beam!

Rapidmon fired his attack, but GrapLeomon used his turbines to give him the power to block the attack. He put both his hands out and deflected the attack into the sky above them.

Rapidmon: No way!

GrapLeomon: Yes way! Now my turn again!

GrapLeomon landed back on the ground and started to spin like a mad man as he charged back at Rapidmon.

Rapidmon: Oh no.

GrapLeomon: How about this! Cyclonic Kick!

GrapLeomon hit Rapidmon with a barrage of roundhouse kicks which sent him flying back to the ground.

Rapidmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Then Rapidmon just impacted on the ground below. Then GrapLeomon just landed back near David and the other's.

David: Nice shot, GrapLeomon.

GrapLeomon: It's all part of the job.

Mike: Heads up you two! He's not finished yet!

They looked to see Rapdimon getting up and about to charge at GrapLeomon.

Rapidmon: That's it you no good kitty cat! Time for you to pay!

Rapidmon just started charging at them, but GrapLeomon's right arm turbine started to spin very fast, and he got his fist in ready mode to punch again.

GrapLeomon: Come and get me.

But as Rapidmon was inching closer, a digital portal oppened up in front of Rapidmon, which shocked everyone.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Rapidmon: What!?

Rapidmon just stopped in front of the portal and saw Dexmon's eye's glowing at him with a dark red color.

Dexmon: Enough, Rapidmon! It's time for you stop playing and return now!

Rapidmon: But i'm about to destroy them. Can't I have five more minutes?

Dexmon: I said, return, now.

For some reason, Rapidmon's eye's just glowed and he just obeyed what Dexmon said.

Rapidmon: Yes, Dexmon. I will return now.

And just like that, Rapidmon just jumped in the digital portal and it closed on everyone, leaving them in complete shock.

David: What was that all about?

GrapLeomon: I don't know, but it's very strange.

Strikedramon: He just left? Just like that?

Shade: I guess so, Strikedramon.

Mike and Guardromon finally got back up and looked at everyone.

Mike: Well that's good, right?

Guardromon: He's gone. That means we won, right?

Yet, everyone couldn't shake this feeling that it really wasn't a true victory.

Shade: I don't know about that.

David: Something tells me that we will be seeing Rapidmon again.

The Grand Master also knew that was all to true.

Grand Master: (That's true. We will see you again. Oliver.)

But while everyone was just looking at all the damage to the area around them from the battle and thinking about Rapidmon's sudden exit, James was still hiding in the Grand Master's house. He was still crouched down and had his arms above his head.

James: Hello? Is anyone still alive out there? Would someone please tell me what happened out there!? Guys?

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon were tired after all that running and chasing around swinging a stick almost all morning. They were sitting underneath a big tree, trying to get the air back in their lungs.

Agumon: So... are you... finished?

Lucas: Yeah, i'm to... exhausted... to chase you... anymore.

Then the two of them just lay back on the tree with a tired look on their faces.

Agumon: Your a bit scary when your grumpy in the morning.

Lucas: Well now you know not to mess with me first thing in the morning.

Agumon: I guess so.

But then they heard laughter coming behind them. They both turned around to see the strange centaur creature laughing at them.

?: (Laughs)... Now that was all to funny to watch. You just kept coming at him, and you just kept on running. (Laughs)... That's good stuff.

Lucas then just looked at Agumon with a confused look on his face.

Lucas: Any idea who this guy is?

Agumon: That's Centarumon. He's only a champion level Digimon, so there's no need to worry about him at all. Although, you don't always see one around a place like this. There normally stay up in ancient places, or something like that.

Lucas was still confused by that, but then Centarumon finally stopped laughing at them.

Centarumon: (Laughs)... Sorry for that. It's just hard to find a good comedy show around here these days. You two make a good comedy act.

That made the two of them laugh, because they knew it was true.

Lucas and Agumon: (Laughs)...

Agumon: It's funny because it's true.

Lucas: I agree on that.

Centarumon: Anyway. Thanks for the morning show. Now i'm off to find more worthy Digimon to defeat. So long.

And with a might gallop, Centarumon jumped over both of them and ran out into the distance of the Digital Savanna.

Lucas: Well he sure is interesting.

Agumon: Not as interesting as we are. We made Centarumon almost laugh is helmet off. Now that is something you don't see.

There was a small silence, but then they broke it with laughter again.

Lucas and Agumon: (Laughs)...

Lucas: Agumon, I don't always get what your saying.

Agumon: That's because you don't understand Digimon logic.

Lucas: Do you want me to chase you with a stick again?

Agumon: No.

Then the two of them resumed laughing at each other. Those two never change at all.

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD**

After recovering from the unexpected attack from Terriermon, everyone got all their things ready for the journey that the Grand Master set Lucas and Agumon on. Now it was there turn to do the same.

Grand Master: Remember, be careful out there. You never know what you will all find, or what you'll run into.

Everyone just gave a smile back to the good old Grand Master.

Shade: Don't worry, Grand Master.

Monodramon: You can count on us Digimon if anything goes wrong.

Elecmon: Will make sure everyone comes back alive.

David, Mike and James could help but give a smile back to the old Grand Master.

David: Don't worry, Grand Master. Nothing will go wrong.

Mike: Besides, what's the worst that can happen?

That made the Grand Master very relieved and at the same time... a little none relieved to hear that from Mike.

Grand Master: (Why did he have to say that?) OK then. Good Luck to you all.

Shade: We will. See ya.

After that, everyone started walking down the path that the Grand Master put them on. Everyone waved goodbye as they started to fade in the distance.

Grand Master: Be careful... all of you. I wish you the best of luck.

But then, he turned around and notice his favorite vase was destroyed, and he knew he did it.

Grand Master: (Why those..!) Mike! James! You two are in so much trouble!

Mike and James just started laughing at each other. They heard that one before.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

Mike: Oh boy. It's Mr. Drake all over again.

James: We just can't seem to get away.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

The two of them just started running on ahead with David and Shade behind them. They never seem to learn anything.

Shade: I pray will make it there alive.

Monodramon: I wonder why you say that?

Elecmon: Maybe it's best we don't find out why.

David just stared at Mike and James running on ahead as Hagurumon was trying to catch up to them. He to was worried a bit.

David: (Sighs)... This is gonna be a long journey.

* * *

To be continued...


	26. Episode 26: Roaring Wind

_**Episode 26: Roaring Wind**_

_**Now that Dexmon has given his new Digimon/human servants more power, how will everyone combat this new challenge? Meanwhile, what's gonna happen when one of Dexmon's servants take on Kim and the other's? Will they survive the encounter without an ultimate with them?**_

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Terriermon was floating near the evil Dexmon while the other three are just floating right behind him. Terriermon was all bruised from that battle with GrapLeomon and the other's, and he still couldn't understand why Dexmon pulled him out of that last battle.

Terriermon: I still don't understand. Why did you pulled me out? I could have defeated them, Dexmon. I just needed a little more time.

Dexmon: Silence!

He roared his voice all over Terriermon and the other's behind him.

Dexmon: You idiot. Even if you defeated GrapLeomon, Strikedramon would have eventually digivolved into Cyberdramon and destroyed you in an instant. Didn't you even consider the worse-case scenario!? No, you didn't!

Terriermon was a little freaked out, but he also knew that Dexmon was right about that.

Terriermon: Your right. I'm sorry, Dexmon.

Dexmon: Humph... Either way. I watched everything from that battle through your eye's, and it proves that you all might be able to destroy these humans and their worthless Digimon pets. So now we move on to the next plan of attack.

Then the other three Digimon/human servants floated up towards Dexmon.

Lopmon: So which one of us will go next?

Gomamon: I wanna go next, Dexmon. Please pick me.

Dexmon begin to ponder about it, but then Falcomon raised his wing with a suggestion.

Falcomon: If I may cut in, I do believe that their are three humans that don't have an ultimate level Digimon yet. If I could, I would like to be the one to take care of this little problem for you Dexmon. If I use my new power to digivolve, I can easily out match them in terms of speed.

Now Dexmon was thinking about that, and he agreed with Falcomon suggestion.

Dexmon: I see your point there. Very well then Falcomon, you will be the next to go.

Lopmon and Gomamon didn't really seem to be to thrilled about that. They wanted to go out and battle next.

Gomamon: Well that's not fair.

Lopmon: When can we go out and fight?

Dexmon just looked at them and glowed his eye's at both of them.

Dexmon: Patience young one's. You'll have your chance soon enough, I promise you that.

They shook their heads in understanding, then Dexmon went up to Falcomon and opened a digital portal in front of him.

Dexmon: All you have to do is find those humans and their Digimon. Then you can destroy them from there. I don't care how, just do it.

Falcomon: Understood. I won't let you down, Dexmon.

Then Falcomon jumped through the digital portal and it closed up behind him.

Dexmon: I know you won't.

* * *

**OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

While all the crazy things were happening in the Digital World, Kyle and Gabumon had there hands full with another Digimon attack at the old town they live close by. A giant Digimon that was shaped like an orange, had sunglasses, also has a weird mustache and buffed arms and legs was throwing weird bombs all over the entire town. The people only screamed at the sight of this giant creature.

?: Now now, who doesn't like good juice in the afternoon?

But before he threw another at everyone, Garurumon jumped up and manage to knock it out of his hands.

?: Huh? Hey!

Garurumon: Sorry. But nobody want's any of your juice.

Garurumon then landed back on the ground and Kyle made his way around the corner and pulled out his blue digivice.

Kyle: Let's see. Citramon. A champion level Digimon that like to throw his juice bombs all over the place. Strange.

Garurumon: Not as strange as what i'm about to do to him.

However, Citramon pulled out another bomb and threw it right at Garurumon.

Citramon: That's what you think!

Garurumon saw the attack coming and manage to jump away in time. But Kyle was close to the impact and a bunch of juice shot right at him. The orange liquid just covered him from head to toe.

Kyle: Ah! What the juice!?

Garurumon: Oops. Forgot to grab ya Kyle. Sorry.

Kyle: And I just took a shower this morning. Just great.

Citramon started laughing at Kyle, but Garurumon was charging up his signature attack in his mouth.

Citramon: (Laughs)... What the juice? That's a good one! (Laughs)...

Garurumon: Now's my chance. Laugh at this! Howling Blaster!

Garurumon fired his attack and it scorched all over Citramon. But because he was laughing so hard, he didn't even scream. But he still blew up into nothing but data that only was absorbed by Garurumon.

Kyle: Great. How am I suppose to explain this to my parents?

Once Garurumon was done absorbing the data, he turned back into Gabumon and walked over to the sticky Kyle.

Gabumon: I think I know how to get that stuff of you.

Kyle: How?

That was answered right away when Kyle took one of his fingers and took a bit of the juice off of Kyle and tasted it.

Gabumon: Your forgetting that this is juice. It's delicious.

But that only made Kyle a bit more irritated and he pushed Gabumon into a pool of that juice behind him.

Gabumon: Whoa!

Now that brought a smile back to Kyle's face.

Kyle: There. Now I feel better.

Gabumon: Oh great. It's all over my fur.

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was already back to work on his computer after sending Shade and the other's off. He was still trying to keep track of everyone's status. Then, the three little Digimon entered the room without the Grand Master's notice.

Leafmon: Mister Grand Master?

That surprised the Grand Master as he jumped out of his seat and turned around to see Leafmon, Jyarimon, and Chibomon in his living room.

Grand Master: Oh, it's just you three.

Leafmon: Was Shade here earlier?

Now the Grand Master was worried about that. He knew they wanted to see Shade and Monodramon again, but he didn't tell them to come see him when he was back at his place again. Even though he wanted to tell them.

Grand Master: He was. I'm sorry little one's.

That made the three little Digimon very upset.

Jyarimon: Why didn't you tell us anything?

Grand Master: I'm sorry, but it was urgent business, and I... didn't have anytime to tell any of you.

They understood a little bit, but they still can't believe that they missed their chance to see Shade and Monodramon again.

Leafmon: That's to bad.

Chibomon: Hey don't worry you guy's, will see them again. We just have to hold on a bit longer is all.

Grand Master: Chibomon is right. Do not fear little one's, you will see him and Monodramon again real soon.

That made the three Digimon happy again.

Jyarimon: And besides, now we know that Shade is back in the Digital World and he will see us soon.

Leafmon: That's true. I didn't even think about that.

Then all three of them started laughing again. But then the Grand Master notice something on his computer.

Grand Master: What's this?

Chibomon: Is something wrong, Mister Grand Master?

The Grand Master didn't seem to notice Chibomon asking him. He turned to see another digital portal was opening up in the Digital World, but is was coming from a strange source.

Grand Master: This reading. It's the same one as when Terriermon showed up earlier this morning. That can only mean one thing...

The Grand Master closed his eye's and thought about the one source of this problem.

Grand Master: Dexmon.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

Back in the Digital Savanna, Lucas and Agumon were heading up a little hill to get a better view of the Digital Savanna. Lucas wanted to see the view, but Agumon had this strange feeling.

Agumon: Hmm... why do I have this feeling that something is beyond this hill?

Lucas: I think someone has been through a little to much and is starting to think a little to much.

Agumon just looked at Lucas with a confused look on his face.

Agumon: What does that mean?

Lucas: It means your worrying to much. There can be nothing that bad over this hill that we can't handle.

When Agumon heard that, he knew that Lucas was right. But when they got to the top of the hill, Lucas and Agumon saw Centarumon again. But this time, he in a fight with the infamous Digimon hunter; Ogremon.

Lucas: I stand corrected.

Agumon: It's Centarumon again. But he's fighting Ogremon.

Lucas: We better get down.

They both then crouched down to the grass below them and saw Ogremon and Centarumon circling around the field.

Ogremon: What's a matter, getting tired, Centarumon?

Centarumon: Oh please. I can easily handle a good for nothing Digimon like yourself.

Now that made Ogremon a little bit unhappy.

Ogremon: How dare you say that to me! Pummel Whack!

Ogremon fired his signature attack from his fist at Centarumon, but Centarumon quickly dodged the incoming attack. Then Centarumon aimed his right arm at Ogremon and the mini cannon on his hand open up and released a light burst.

Centarumon: Eat this! Solar Ray!

The mini cannon fired a laser beam of light and it hit Ogremon without warning.

Ogremon: AAAAAAAHH!

It was so strong, it sent Ogremon straight to the ground.

Ogremon: Oh your gonna pay for that one.

Centarumon: Ha! I doubt it. In fact, i'm growing rather bored dealing with you already. So I think i'll take my leave.

Then Centarumon just started galloping away from Ogremon.

Ogremon: Hey! You come back here you no good excuse for a Digimon! Get back here and fight me!

Centarumon: Sorry, but I don't wanna waste my time with an idiot like you.

Centarumon then left in the distance, and Ogremon was not to happy about it. Lucas and Agumon then slid down the hill and looked at Ogremon.

Lucas: Wow, first time I seen you get your butt handed to you.

With shock, Ogremon turned around and looked at Lucas and Agumon.

Ogremon: Oh great, it's you two. Look, I love to stay and battle with the both of you again, but I got a little pay back to give to Centarumon. If I can find him.

And then Ogremon just starting chasing after Centarumon like a crazy man.

Ogremon: When I get my hands on you your dead, Centarumon! You hear me... dead!

Then he just faded in the distance, leaving Lucas and Agumon a little weird out from that.

Agumon: That's Ogremon for ya. He never changes.

Lucas: Well at least he's not fighting us this time, then I really would feel sorry for him.

Agumon: Because we can cream him this time.

Now Lucas and Agumon are just laughing about Ogremon. They escaped trouble with Ogremon, but who knows what that crazy Digimon is gonna do next. Well once he finds Centarumon again of course.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon partners continued on the path ahead of them. They were inching closer to the Digital Savanna, where Lucas and Agumon are. But they didn't know that.

Robert: Oh. I forgot to ask. Where are we going now, Veemon?

Veemon: If we keep going this direction, will soon be hitting the Digital Savanna.

Kim and Emily were a little bit curious about the Digital Savanna.

Emily: What's the Digital Savanna like?

Biyomon: It's where we could find many different Digimon. It's filled with grass as far as the eye can see.

Now that made Robert remembered the grass back at the Digital Meadow area from before.

Robert: Oh great. Just when I thought we were out of the grass.

But then, Kim and Floramon jumped on that subject.

Kim: If you ask me, the Digital Savanna sound a bit interesting to see.

Floramon: It is, but try not to stray off to far into it. You never know what's out there.

Now that made Emily concern for everyone's safety a bit.

Emily: Are you sure it's going to safe, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Don't worry. As long as we're around, will keep you guys safe.

Veemon: As long as you don't go off to far.

That made Emily a little more relieved to hear that. However, Kim couldn't help but wonder what the Digital Savanna is really like.

Kim: The Digital Savanna. I wonder what it's gonna look like when we get there?

Falcomon: I could tell you.

But in a blinding shock, everyone jumped and turned around to see Falcomon looking at them from a tree branch. Was he there the whole time?

Emily: Um... guys. Who is that?

Biyomon: That's Falcomon. Like me, he too is a bird Digimon.

While Biyomon was explaining, Kim was looking at her light green digivice for a little more info.

Kim: He's also a rookie level Digimon. He can't hurt us you guys.

But Falcomon just continued to look at them with a grin on his face.

Falcomon: I wouldn't be so sure about that. You don't know what I can do.

All of a sudden, he jumped off the branch and flew down towards the front of their path.

Veemon: Hey!

Robert: Get out of our way you crazy bird!

But that didn't seem to make Falcomon move out of the way.

Falcomon: Crazy you say? That's not very nice.

Floramon and Biyomon got in a ready to attack mode on Falcomon.

Biyomon: Neither is getting in our way.

Floramon: Either you move, or will have to make you move.

Now that was making Kim and Emily a little concern now.

Emily: Wait a minute you guys...

Kim: I don't think this is really necessary.

Floramon: It will if he doesn't move out of the way.

But Falcomon didn't move. He just pulled out both his wings and assumed his battle stance.

Falcomon: Oh please, you all couldn't make a dent in me even if you tried.

That made the three Digimon angry, and it seems that Falcomon still wasn't gonna move.

Veemon: If that's how it is, your dead! V-Punch!

Veemon rolled his arms around and charged at Falcomon, but Falcomon just jumped out of the way and Veemon hit a tree.

Veemon: Ouch. Good thing I have a hard head.

Robert: Oh, that's gonna leave a mark.

Falcomon: Yes, on him anyway. That why you should always look before you move.

Then Biyomon and Floramon started to fire their attacks at Falcomon.

Floramon: You asked for it. Rain of Pollen!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

The green flames and the deadly pollen were heading for Falcomon, but Falcomon flapped his wings at them and it blew both attacks away in an instant.

Biyomon: Are attacks...

Floramon: He just blew them away like they were nothing.

That made their human partners surprised to see. They didn't know that Falcomon could be this strong.

Kim: Those were their best attacks, and it didn't do anything to him.

Emily: I guess Falcomon is much stronger then we thought.

Hearing that, Falcomon started floating up and laughing at all of them below.

Falcomon: (Laughs)... You all don't know the half of it. If you want to see some real power... watch this!

Falcomon started to glow all around and he began to transform into something bigger.

Emily: What's happening?

Biyomon: It can't be. He's digivolving!

That made everyone a little worried now.

Robert: That's bad right?

Veemon: Really bad!

Falcomon grew bigger and then light around him disappeared. He was now shape like a ostrich, but has purple feathers, a red scarf around his long neck, he had two long legs and an intimidating glare.

Robert: Now what happened to him?

Veemon: Like I said, really bad.

Kim pulled out her digivice again and looked up the info on Falcomon's new form.

Kim: That's Peckmon, a champion level bird Digimon with incredible speed.

Biyomon: That's a bird-type Digimon for ya.

Peckmon then started inching a bit closer to all of them and showing his bright light in his eye's.

Peckmon: Now you will see what kind of power I truly hold. Get ready to be destroyed! All of you!

Now that started to give everyone a little scare, but they weren't gonna let Peckmon freak them out.

Kim: I don't know what your problem is, but there is no way were gonna lose to some over grown chicken.

Floramon: I hear ya, Kim. Let's roast this bird.

Kim then pointed her digivice at Floramon, and now Floramon was starting to glow.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Sunflowmon was now standing in front of Peckmon's path. She flew up a little and looked down at him.

Peckmon: So you digivolved. You'll need to if your gonna defeat someone like me!

Sunflowmon: Then why don't you take this. Sunshine Beam!

Sunflowmon fired her attack at Peckmon, but Peckmon quickly avoided the attack with his fast foot work.

Kim: He's fast.

Sunflowmon: My attack couldn't hit him at all.

Peckmon: You'll need more then sheer power to defeat me.

Then, Biyomon and Veemon looked at their human partners with a ready look in their eye's.

Veemon: We better get in on the action.

Biyomon: Sunflowmon can't beat Peckmon on her own.

Robert and Emily: Right.

Knowing that, Robert and Emily pointed their digivice's at their Digimon partner, and then they started to glow as well.

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON_

Veedramon and Aquilamon ran over towards Sunflowmon to give her back up, but Peckmon was quick to counter attack at them.

Peckmon: Oh no you don't!

Peckmon jumped in the air and landed down on Veedramon and then Veedramon fell down to the ground hard because of it.

Veedramon: AAAAAHH!

Robert: Veedramon!

Peckmon then jumped off Veedramon and landed back in front of Sunflowmon and Aquilamon.

Peckmon: You think I be stupid enough to let you all gang up on me.

Emily: Aquilamon, do something!

Hearing Emily's voice, Aquilamon went straight for Peckmon and she fired her attack at him.

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

Aquilamon fired the energy rings out of her mouth, but Peckmon jumped in the air again and dodged them all.

Aquilamon: He's so fast.

Kim: How are we suppose to hit someone like that?

Peckmon then oppened up both wings and launched out knife-shape feathers at everyone.

Peckmon: Take this! Kunai Wing!

As he fired all of his razor sharp feathers, Aquilamon hurried over and protected Emily from the attack, and Sunflowmon did the same for Kim.

Sunflowmon and Aquilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

Emily: Aquilamon!

Both the female champion Digimon fell to the ground by their human partners, and then Peckmon landed back down near them.

Peckmon: What's a matter, am I to fast for any of you? (Laughs)...

Both Kim and Emily just looked at Peckmon with horror as Aquilamon and Sunflowmon started to slowly get back up. But Veedramon manage to get back up from that unexpected attack earlier and fired at Peckmon from behind.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon fired his powerful heated laser attack, and it looks like it was gonna hit Peckmon. But Peckmon jumped out of the way at the last second.

Robert: No!

Veedramon: Darn it! I missed him!

Peckmon landed on the ground and flew over with a back flip towards Veedramon and sharpened both his foot claws.

Peckmon: You think you could catch me off guard!? Spiral Claw!

Peckmon spinned around and slashed Veedramon with his powerful claws on his feet

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Robert: Veedramon, no!

It didn't send Veedramon flying, but it left him in a lot of pain as Peckmon then backed up.

Emily: This is terrible.

Kim: How are we suppose to beat someone who moves that fast?

Sunflowmon and Aquilamon just gazed at Peckmon with anger, but Peckmon only glared back at them both.

Aquilamon: I don't know what your game is, but we will not let you get away with this.

Peckmon: I disagree with you there, Aquilamon. I'm only just beginning!

That shocked everyone, and then Peckmon began to glow in light all around again. He grew bigger and bigger as they continued to gaze at him.

Kim: What's happening to him now!?

Sunflowmon: He's digivolving again!

Veedramon finally got back up after that last slash to his chest from Peckmon.

Veedramon: Great, that's the last thing we need to deal with.

Even Robert was starting to get a little scared as he looked at Veedramon.

Robert: What do you think he's gonna change into this time?

Veedramon: I don't know, but I don't like it at all.

Aquilamon and Sunflowmon just got ready for anything that happens next.

Aquilamon: Be on your guard, Sunflowmon.

Sunflowmon: I know.

Kim and Emily were worried, but they knew they had to be brave to defeat what's coming next.

Emily: I'm not scared. I can do this.

Kim: Same here, Emily. We can beat whatever is coming.

After the glowing light around Peckmon was over, he was now a giant black bird Digimon with weird jet machine turbines on his wings, and he had an extra leg behind his two front legs. Everyone just gazed in horror at the new form that Peckmon now has.

Emily: He's huge.

Robert: How are we suppose to beat that?

While they were in shock, Kim looked at her digivice once again and was reading the information on this new Digimon form.

Kim: This is Crowmon. An ultimate level bird Digimon. He has lightning fast speed and a powerful tornado attack.

But all of a sudden, Aquilamon just took off and charged at Crowmon in the air.

Emily: Aquilamon! What are you doing!?

Aquilamon: Taking care of this now! Blast Rings!

She fired her powerful energy rings at Crowmon, but Crowmon just avoided them without even moving at all.

Aquilamon: What!?

Emily: So fast.

Kim: He's even faster then before.

But then, Crowmon quickly disappeared and appeared again behind Aquilamon without anyone seeing him move.

Crowmon: Speed isn't the only thing I got.

In shock, everyone looked at Crowmon, who was now about to fire an attack.

Aquilamon: How did you..!?

Crowmon: Black Feather!

The area around Crowmon turned into a dark void and Aquilamon got caught in it. She was starting to get shocked all around.

Aquilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Emily: Aquilamon! No!

After that was over, Aquilamon then fell right to the ground hard, and Emily just ran towards her fallen partner.

Emily: Aquilamon, i'm coming!

Now angry at this, Sunflowmon and Veedramon began to fire their attacks at Crowmon.

Sunflowmon: OK, that's it! Sunshine Beam!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Both attacks came at Crowmon, but Crowmon simply flapped his wings and both attacks vaporized.

Crowmon: That all you got?

Kim and Robert were only in shock along with their Digimon partners.

Robert: No way.

Kim: He's just to powerful.

But then the turbines on Crowmon's wings started to spin with electricity as Crowmon oppened up both wings.

Crowmon: You want to see power? Let me show you my ultimate attack!

Everyone gazed in horror as Crowmon began to fire his most powerful attack.

Crowmon: Savage... Emperor!

Crowmon fired powerful tornado's out the both of his turbines and it sent everyone flying and made some trees tear off from the ground.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD**

Shade, David, Mike and James, and their Digimon were heading along the path the Grand Master had put them all on, but then they felt a strong gust of wind in the far distance in the path ahead.

Monodramon: Did anyone else just feel that sudden burst of wind?

Shade: I know I did alright.

Everyone was surprised by it, but they seemed to just think it was just the wind again as usual.

Mike: It's just the wind of course.

James: They always do this. I doubt there's anything to worry about.

But Elecmon and Hagurumon didn't really think that was true.

Elecmon: I don't know.

Hagurumon: Winds like that makes me worry sometimes.

Mike: You worry about a lot of things. Your the one who told me that.

David and Shade were too also worried about it.

David: Winds like that don't just come out of nowhere.

Shade: Normally winds slowly get stronger and we notice it right away. But this was all of a sudden.

Then everyone just looked at the path ahead where the wind came from.

Shade: I have a bad feeling about this.

But Mike, James, and Hagurumon continued to walk on the path ahead of Shade and David.

Mike: You might wanna hurry up.

James: Or your gonna get left behind.

Shade and David: Hey!

Shade, David, and their Digimon partners started chasing after the three of them while they just kept on laughing.

David: Aren't we the one's who leave them behind?

Shade: Great. Now it's becoming the other way around.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

After being blown away by Crowmon's powerful tornado attack, Everyone started to slowly get back up from all the leafs and dirt all over them.

Kim: Is everyone okay?

Robert and Emily got back up, and so did all their champion level Digimon.

Emily: I think so.

Robert: That was some gust of wind.

But then, Veedramon sensed something was coming towards them.

Veedramon: Get ready everyone, Crowmon's coming back!

In shock, everyone looked up and saw Crowmon slowly coming down from the sky.

Robert: Dosen't he ever go away?

Aquilamon: If he want's to keep fighting, then will just have to keep fighting back.

But Emily was slowly starting to figure something out about Crowmon's last attack.

Kim: What's up, Emily?

Emily: That last attack Crowmon fired at us. It took him at least a minute to charge up that attack.

Now that got everyone's attention as they all looked right at Emily.

Kim: So that means...

Sunflowmon: There's an oppening for us to strike him.

Robert: Well we better use it, because here he comes!

Everyone turned around again and saw Crowmon flying in the air in circles around them.

Crowmon: Hope you enjoyed that ride, because it's about to get even better in a minute. (Laughs)...

While he was laughing to himself, everyone gave each other a look and then faced Crowmon again.

Kim: Alright Crowmon, get ready for another round.

Robert: This time, were gonna send you flying!

Crowmon then stopped laughing after hearing all of that.

Crowmon: Oh really? Let's see you all try!

Then Crowmon charged right at them, but Veedramon then fired his attack at him.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon fired his heat laser attack, but Crowmon dodged it and slashed his claw at Veedramon.

Crowmon: Flaming Claw!

Crowmon's claws was now on fire as he slashed them at Veedramon.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Robert: Oh no!

But then Sunflowmon and Aquilamon got on top of Crowmon and fired their attacks at him.

Aquilamon: Now! Blast Rings!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

However, Crowmon used his top speed again and avoided the incoming attacks from above. Now he was right in front of both the female Digimon.

Crowmon: Nice try ladies!

Kim and Emily: Look out!

Both Aquilamon and Sunflowmon saw Crowmon, but Crowmon was to quick to avoid.

Crowmon: Black Feather!

The area around them turned black and both female Digimon got caught in the attack and they got shocked in the process.

Sunflowmon and Aquilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Emily: Oh no!

Kim: Not again!

Robert: They can't take much more of this!

Both Aquilamon and Sunflowmon fell down to the ground, but they slowly got back up after that attack.

Crowmon: That's odd. They're getting back up already?

All three digimon got into a line as they and their human partners looked at Crowmon.

Veedramon: Come on Crowmon...

Sunflowmon: Is this the best you can bring?

Aquilamon: I'm disappointed, and this is coming from a bird Digimon like yourself.

That made Crowmon angry as he started charging up the turbines on his wings.

Crowmon: Fine! Your gonna get it now!

As they saw Crowmon getting ready to fire, everyone knew what to do next.

Kim: OK you guys..!

Emily: Do it..!

Robert: Now!

Sunflowmon, Veedramon, and Aquilamon: Right!

All three Digimon began to charge up their attacks, and that surprised Crowmon, but it didn't stop him.

Crowmon: No matter what you do, it won't work! Savage Emperor!

And Crowmon fired his deadly double tornado attack at all three of them, but they were ready.

Kim, Robert, and Emily: Now!

Hearing that from their human partners, all three digimon then fired their signature attacks at Crowmon's attack.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

All three Digimon fired their attacks at Crowmon's, and they all impacted, making two streams of energy trying to push each other back and forward.

Crowmon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sunflowmon, Veedramon, and Aquilamon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The two stream pushed each other, but they seem to be perfectly even.

Crowmon: You... can't... defeat... me!

They tried so hard to keep Crowmon's attack away, but their human partners continued to encourage them on.

Emily: Come on you guys!

Kim: You can win this!

Robert: You always do!

Hearing their partner's voice's, all three champion Digimon made one final push and it sent the attack stream flying now at Crowmon.

Sunflowmon, Veedramon, and Aquilamon: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Crowmon: No! Impossible!

The powerful stream hit Crowmon with a lot of force, and it sent him flying high in the sky.

Crowmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

He was sent flying, and then he fell hard to the ground below.

Kim and Emily: Alright!

Robert: They got him!

Then all three Digimon started to slowly approach the fallen Crowmon.

Sunflowmon: Did we get him?

Veedramon: Not yet.

Aquilamon: Come on, let's finish the job.

As they slowly got closer to Crowmon, a digital portal started to open behind Crowmon, and everyone was shocked.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Emily: Um... what's that?

Robert: I don't know.

Then, glowing red eye's appeared in the portal and it reminded Kim the same thing happened back when NeoDevimon had her held prisoner.

Kim: No way. It's happening again. Those eye's. Just like when I was captured by NeoDevimon from before.

They didn't know it, but Dexmon's voice was heard from the portal as he sucked Crowmon back in.

Dexmon: Oh, Crowmon. Looks like will have to pull you back for now.

Everyone was just in shock to see what was happening right in front of them.

Dexmon: Enjoy your victory, while you still can. This is far from over.

And just like that, Crowmon then disappeared into the portal. Then the portal started to close up, and when it did, everyone was left in shock.

Robert: What... just happened?

Kim: I saw this before, and I still can't figure it out.

Emily: At least Crowmon's gone, right?

Then all three Digimon started to return back to their rookie forms, but they were still in shock. They were all bruised up and out of breath, but they were okay.

Veemon: Wait, does this mean we won?

Biyomon: I don't know, but I think so.

But then Floramon turned around and looked Kim in the eye's.

Floramon: Kim. I got a bad feeling about what we just saw.

Kim: I know, Floramon. I have the same feeling about it, too.

They all just continued to look at where Crowmon was last seen, and then they all saw the damage he done to the entire forest area.

Veemon: I got a feeling that someone isn't gonna be happy when they see this.

Robert: Then we better get out of here then.

Knowing there was nothing else for them to do, they just started walking back on the path ahead of them. Yet they couldn't stop thinking about what they saw and heard back there. Biyomon took a lot of attacks, but she was still able to move.

Emily: Do you think something bad is coming for us, Biyomon?

Biyomon: I don't know, but it sure does feel like it.

Floramon was a little to bruised to walk. But before she fell to the ground, Kim quickly grabbed her.

Kim: You alright?

Floramon: Yeah. Thank's Kim.

Kim: No problem.

Veemon was also a little tired out and all scratched up, but he was still able to keep moving.

Robert: You sure your gonna be okay?

Veemon: Believe me, Robert. I handled worse then this.

Robert: Well that's good to hear.

Although, Veemon was just kidding himself. He was definitely in pain from that battle. But he was to stubborn to show it. They think they all won, but is it really a victory when they know that something even worse then Crowmon was out there?

* * *

**THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD**

Shade, David, Mike and James, and their Digimon continued to walk along the path, but they couldn't figure out the sudden gust of wind from earlier.

David: It's still hard to understand that a sudden gust of wind just blew at us all of a sudden.

Elecmon: No matter how much you think about David, it's still a mystery.

Knowing that, David still continued trying to figure it out. He always did kinda like to figure stuff out. However, Mike and James on the other hand just forgot about it and continue to look at the brown digivice that Mike now has.

Mike: I wonder how this thing really works?

James: Maybe you should try pressing that button next.

Mike started pressing the buttons on the digivice, but that made Hagurumon, Shade, and Monodramon a little bit concern.

Hagurumon: I don't think that's a good idea you guys.

Monodramon: You should listen to him. It's never a good idea to pick at something you don't even know.

Shade: Are you two ever going to listen at all?

But they just kept on messing with the digivice and Shade and Monodramon rolled their eye's at them.

Shade: Oh forget it.

Monodramon: Best to just let them be.

They continued to walk off and Mike and James continued to mess with the digivice as Hagurumon just sighed at them both.

Hagurumon: (What am I gonna do with these two? I wonder how these guys survived with them for this long?)

If only Hagurumon had a clue about that.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

After Dexmon pulled Falcomon back in after the battle, Falcomon was just laying there in the air on his back while everyone was just looking down at him. Falcomon was injured from that last attack to move at all.

Falcomon: I'm so sorry. I thought I could defeat them, but looks like I was wrong.

Dexmon just looked down at the hurt Falcomon as he glowed his eye's at him.

Dexmon: Don't worry, Falcomon. They just found the weakness in your attack is all. It's not your fault you lost.

Hearing that, Falcomon then closed his eye's in relieve. Then everyone looked back at Dexmon.

Terriermon: So now what do we do now, Dexmon?

Lopmon: Do we wait for Falcomon to heal?

Dexmon: For now we wait, and then we resume the plans to destroy them all.

Hearing that, that made all three of them smile and then Dexmon started his evil laugh.

Dexmon: Evil Laughs)...

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon continued their way across the grassy fields of the Digital Savanna, but then they notice Centarumon just galloped over their heads.

Lucas: Whoa!

Agumon: That was unexpected.

Centarumon landed down on the ground and continued to run in laughter as Ogremon then appeared and continued to chase after Centarumon.

Centarumon: (Laughs)... catch me if you can!

Ogremon: Come back here you rotten excuse for a fighter! You can't run from me forever!

Lucas and Agumon just looked at Ogremon as he swung his bone stick trying to hit Centarumon, but Centarumon just kept on avoiding attack after attack.

Agumon: Wow, he must really want to take him down that badly.

Lucas: Let's just let him be. He's not bothering us, so why even bother with what he's doing.

Lucas started walking on ahead as Agumon began to follow him from behind.

Agumon: Good point. Let's just leave him in his own little problem.

They just walked on by as Ogremon continued to keep on trying to get Centarumon.

Ogremon: I know your hiding out there somewhere, Centarumon. You can't hide from me you coward!

But as he was looking around him, Centarumon was seen behind him galloping away in the distance laughing.

Centarumon: (Laughs)...

* * *

**NEAR THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD**

After going through all that fighting with Crowmon, Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon continued on their path to the Digital Savanna, which they almost are. The three Digimon may be all bruised up, but they were able to keep going.

Floramon: There. Just a little bit further and will be in the Digital Savanna.

Hearing that, everyone was starting to feel a little more relieved.

Kim: It's about time.

Emily: I was getting tired of all of these tree's around me.

Biyomon: But tree's are suppose to be a good thing.

That made Robert and Veemon laugh a little at that for some reason.

Robert and Veemon: (Laughs)...

Veemon: Well at least the humor hasn't left the group.

Robert: Humor makes every journey that much exciting.

Now that made everyone else laugh, because it was actually true.

Biyomon: Well what are we waiting for?

Floramon: Let's keep going before the sun starts to set on us.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement and they all started to run down the path ahead of them.

Kim: Next stop, the Digital Savanna!

Floramon: Hey, that's my line, Kim.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

They may have survived the battle with Falcomon in the Digital Forest, but will they be able to survive what's yet to come in the Digital Savanna and find Lucas and Agumon? They'll just have to keep on going and find out for themselves.

Dexmon: (Oh yes, they will.)

* * *

To be continued...


	27. Episode 27: Just Go For It

_**Episode 27: Just Go For It**_

_**Kyle was never really good when it come's to girls. He never even imagined that the one girl in School that was kinda irritating to him developed a little crush on him. What is gonna do now? And more importantly, what's he gonna do when Dexmon sends one of his servants to get him?**_

* * *

**OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

While everything else was going on back in the Digital World, Kyle and Gabumon kept on with their natural lives back in the real world. However, after a few hours past since the battle with Citramon, Kyle was going through one of his own crisis with something he never expected to happen to him.

Gabumon: I don't really understand why your making all this fuss about it. It doesn't seem like a big deal to me.

Kyle was sitting on a bench in the park area of Old Town Tomball while a train was seen passing behind him in the background.

Kyle: It is a big deal! Jessica just kept giving me a strange look all day at School, and all the days before that. She's been doing that ever since we saved her from NeoDevimon. And it's starting to scare me.

Then Kyle started flashing back to the previous days after the battle with NeoDevimon and they were all about Jessica giving Kyle an attractive look each time. Normally, she wouldn't be doing that. She would normally try to find out his secret.

Kyle: She just won't stop. I wanna say something, but how do? I never been in this situation before.

After going through the flashbacks, Kyle was having a freaking out moment again at Gabumon in his disguise.

Kyle: What do I do!?

When he asked that, Gabumon just slapped Kyle on the face, and that seemed to calm him down.

Kyle: Thank you, I needed that.

Gabumon: OK, clearly you have no less experience then I do about this.

For some reason, Kyle just gave Gabumon a strange look on his face.

Kyle: You wouldn't have any experience at all. I found you when you were in your in-training form.

Gabumon: That's true, but I've been in the real world since I was in my egg form, and I seen a lot of those shows on your T.V. to know a proper way to handle this little problem of yours.

Now Kyle gave Gabumon a "give me a break" look at him.

Kyle: OK, we need to get you off those shows of yours.

Gabumon: I mainly watch them when there is nothing better to do, and also when you start freaking out on me.

Kyle: So that's why you never pay attention to me.

Now Kyle was starting to laugh at Gabumon for saying that.

Kyle: (Laughs)... But I do not go through freak outs all the time you know.

Gabumon: Just yesterday you worried about missing a sock.

OK, Kyle always had to be the one that worries about certain things.

Kyle: That was one time!

After screaming at Gabumon like that, Kyle calmed down a bit and then looked at Gabumon for his little idea of a "solution".

Kyle: Alright, what do I do?

Gabumon: The best way to handle this, is to just go up to her... and ask her on a date.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Kyle started laughing at Gabumon.

Kyle: (Laughs)... Your kidding me right?

Gabumon: Kyle, it's the best way to handle this kind of thing. Instead of freaking out about this for no reason, just go up to her front door... and find out. If i'm right... then just do what I just told you.

After hearing all of that, Kyle thought about it, and he made up his mind about it.

Kyle: Alright fine, i'll do it. But only if you promise to get off those shows of yours. It's really starting to worry me a little bit.

Gabumon: Fine, but only if you do this.

Kyle just sighed at Gabumon as he started walking off with Gabumon right behind him.

Gabumon: You'll be just fine, Kyle.

Kyle: (This has got to be the worst thing I have ever done in my life.)

* * *

**NEAR THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD**

Shade, David, Mike and James, and their Digimon still continued along the path to the Digimon sovereigns that Lucas and Agumon are one, but as they continued along the path, they notice that same Gekomon that Lucas ran into earlier sitting on his usual spot in the woods.

Mike: Hey guys look, a sleeping frog.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

When they all heard that, Shade was the one who got behind the two of them and hit them on the back of their heads.

Mike and James: Ouch!

James: Yeah!

Mike: What was that for!?

Shade: That is no sleeping frog, that's a Gekomon, and you never should provoke it.

Now that made everyone a little confused except for Monodramon.

James: What do you mean by that?

Monodramon: Let's just say that a Gekomon has quite the bad temper.

Then David and Elecmon looked over towards the sleeping Gekomon.

David: He doesn't look that harmful.

Elecmon: Yeah. I think your just taking this a little to much out of the box you two.

However, Shade and Monodramon didn't really believed that.

Shade: It's not out of the box, it's the truth.

Monodramon: Trust us you guys, you do not want to make a Gekomon angry at all. Their small, but they have a nasty little temper.

Mike, James, and even Hagurumon started laughing as they got closer to the sleeping Gekomon.

Mike: Oh yeah right you guys.

James: Your just trying to scare us is all.

But as the three of them got even closer, Shade and Monodramon were now having a worried look on their face.

Monodramon: Oh no.

Shade: Don't do it you idiots.

But then Gekomon opened up his eye's and saw Mike, James, and Hagurumon near him and he just got up and had a angry look on his face.

Gekomon: Hey! What's the big idea waking me up!? Don't you all see that i'm trying to take my daily afternoon nap!

That scared the three of them and David and Elecmon were just in shock, but Shade and Monodramon were now worried.

Shade: Oh boy.

Monodramon: Been nice knowing them.

The three of them looked at the angry Gekomon, but then they started bursting out laughing at him.

Mike: Your kidding right?

Hagurumon: Even I wouldn't be scared by that.

James: Sorry little guy, but your not that scary to us at all with that look of yours.

Hearing that, Shade and Monodramon were starting to freak out and run over towards David and Elecmon.

David: Something wrong?

Shade: Let's just say, you never ever want to call Gekomon "little", and make fun of his face.

Elecmon: What would happen if you do?

Monodramon: Your gonna find out.

They looked over at Mike, James and Hagurumon as they also saw Gekomon starting to get red hot in the face.

Gekomon: Oh! So just because i'm small that means you can make fun of me!?

Now the three of them started to get a little scared at Gekomon.

Mike: Well... we... huh...

Gekomon: Just because i'm small for a champion level and weak, that doesn't mean you can go and make fun of me!

But then Mike, James, and Hagurumon started to talk back at Gekomon.

James: Well you have a lot more energy to yell then be anywhere near a champion level material!

Hagurumon: And besides, if you have this much energy to yell and sleep, you could be using it to get stronger.

Mike: So who are you to say anything to us little man-frog!

Now Shade and Monodramon got even more worried. Then Gekomon jumped down from his rock and looked up at all three of them with a really angry look.

Gekomon: You know what, i'm sick and tired of people like you always trying to make feel like the little guy all the time! In fact, I just wanna... I just wanna...

As Gekomon started to glow, everyone, including the three knuckleheads near Gekomon started to back up a little.

Gekomon: I'll... i'll... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Everyone looked in shock as they saw Gekomon getting way bigger, about the size of the trees around them.

Shade: Now look what you fools done!

Monodramon: This is why you never make a Gekomon mad. They digivolve into something really bad!

Mike: Oh come on, what could he digivolve into that's so terrifying.

But when Mike looked up with everyone else, Gekomon was now a giant orange toad like Digimon with two giant horns on both his shoulders, and green leafs around his neck. While everyone was in shock, David pulled out his yellow digivice and looked up the info on this new Digimon.

David: Oh that's just great. Now he's ShogunGekomon. An ultimate level amphibian Digimon.

Hearing that, Shade, David, and their Digimon gave Mike, James and Hagurumon a glare.

Shade: Smooth move, geniuses.

Monodramon: Now we got another problem to deal with.

But the three of them were to terrified to say a word back to the four of them. ShogunGekomon then started to smack his feet on the ground a crazy man.

ShogunGekomon: Now you're gonna pay! Am I so little now!

ShogunGekomon then started to charge at all of them and that made Mike, James and Hagurumon finally move along with everyone else being chased.

Mike: OK, I take back everything I said! I didn't think he could get so huge!

Hagurumon: Well now we know!

Shade: Just shut up and keep running! We can't fight him in these thick woods!

That made David a little concern, but he was more focus on running then anything else.

Elecmon: So where are we suppose to fight him!?

James: I agree with him, where!?

Shade looked up ahead and he remembered that the Grand Master said that the Digital Desert is beyond the path ahead.

Shade: If we can get ShogunGekomon to the desert, we might just be able to stop him. There's no thick tree's to slow our Digimon down.

Monodramon: But until then, just keep running!

Hearing that, they all continued to run from the enraged ShogunGekomon, who had no idea they were leading him towards the Digital Desert.

ShogunGekomon: Come back here you no good humans!

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

After finally recovering from his last battle a few hours ago, Falcomon was finally up on his feet again. Once he was, everyone then looked at Dexmon to see who will go out and battle next.

Gomamon: So which one us is going out next, Dexmon?

Lopmon: Terriermon and Falcomon already went, so it has to be me or Gomamon, right?

Dexmon didn't respond at first, but then he glowed his red eye's at them and he made his choice.

Dexmon: OK. I've been thinking about it, and I do believe that Gomamon should have the honor to battle next.

That made Gomamon jump for joy, but Lopmon didn't seem to like it at all.

Gomamon: Alright!

Lopmon: No fair.

Terriermon: Don't worry little sister, you'll have your chance soon.

Dexmon knew that Terriermon was right about that, because he was saving Lopmon to deal with Lucas and Agumon for last. Thank's to Rapidmon and Crowmon's previous battle's with the other's, Lucas and Agumon were a bit more separated by everyone by distance.

Dexmon: He's right you know. I'm saving you for the real problem. The boy and his Digimon that are going to the Digimon sovereigns.

Now that brought Lopmon a smile back to her face. Then Gomamon floated over towards Dexmon.

Gomamon: So who am I gonna battle with, Dexmon?

Dexmon: I need you to go to the human world and take care of another human and his Digimon pet. He's all alone, and he is a perfect target right now.

Everyone was shock to hear that, especially Gomamon.

Gomamon: Wow. It's been some time since I last went to the real world again. Are you sure, Dexmon?

Dexmon only glowed his eye's at Gomamon and slowly started to open up a digital portal in front of him.

Dexmon: Positive. Go and take care that little problem and destroy everything in your sight while your at it.

Gomamon: OK then. That I can do.

Gomamon eye's just glowed in white light and he nod his head at Dexmon and just entered the portal to the real world.

Lopmon: Do you think he can win?

Falcomon: It's hard to say, but I do believe he's gonna need more then just strength and speed to defeat his enemy. I know that all to well.

Dexmon heard everything Falcomon just said, but he didn't really care. All he wanted was to see all those humans with Digimon partners destroyed.

Dexmon: (Soon, they will all vanish, like they were never there in the first place.)

* * *

**JESSICA'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle was slowly inching towards Jessica's door. He was so nervous about what he was about to do that he looked like he was gonna throw up because of it.

Kyle: (I can't believe i'm about to do this.)

Then Kyle turned around and saw Gabumon in his disguise giving him the old thumbs up.

Kyle: (How did I let him talk me into this?)

Then he looked back at the door in front of him. He was already there, so he might as well get it over with he thought.

Kyle: OK, here I go.

Kyle then rang the doorbell and he waited for a few seconds as the door started to open up. He was now looking Jessica right in the face, and she was surprised to see him at her door step. Kyle never shows up at her door like this.

Jessica: Kyle? Wha... what are you doing here?

He was starting to get nervous again as he turned around to see Gabumon still giving him the thumbs up.

Kyle: (I'm so gonna get him for this.)

Jessica: Is something wrong, Kyle?

In shock, Kyle turned around and gave Jessica a freaked out look on his face.

Kyle: Well... you see... uh...

Now Jessica was starting to get a little nervous. She had no idea what do on her part, she never thought Kyle was just pop right up to her front door.

Kyle: I was... wondering... if you... would like... to... uh...

But then, Jessica was starting to figure out sort of what he was about to ask her, and she couldn't help but to give a smile back at Kyle, which only seemed to make him even more nervous.

Jessica: I know what your about to ask, and I say yes.

Now that made Kyle even more freaked out in the face. He never thought she would figure it out, or even say yes to it.

Kyle: Uh...

Jessica: You know, i'm not doing anything at the moment, so why don't we just go around the town or something?

Now Kyle was really starting to freak out inside. It's like his entire insides were about to explode at all of this.

Kyle: O... K?

After agreeing with that, all of a sudden Jessica just grabs Kyle's arm and pulled him out towards wherever she seemed to be dragging him.

Kyle: Uh... Whoa!

They both just went right pass Gabumon, who was just smiling at all of this.

Gabumon: It's always nice to see Kyle trying different things.

He just slowly started following them as Jessica continued to drag Kyle to who knows where in Tomball.

Jessica: (I can't believe this is happening.)

Kyle: (I'm so gonna get you for this, Gabumon.)

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon partners finally made it to the Digital Savanna. However, Robert wasn't really to thrilled about seeing more grass again after going through the Digital Meadow earlier.

Robert: Great, more grass.

Veemon: Just when we thought we were finally out of that stuff.

All of the girls just started laughing at the two of them as they continued to head into the Digital Savanna.

Biyomon: Those two can't seem to catch a break can they.

Floramon: They just don't know how to by the looks of it.

While Biyomon and Floramon were talking among themselves, Kim had this strange feeling that someone was here before any of them.

Emily: Something wrong, Kim? You look like you seen a ghost or something.

Kim: I don't really know, but for some reason... I think Lucas was here.

Now that got everyone's attention, especially Robert and Veemon.

Robert: Wait, are you saying my brother was here?

Kim: Hard to believe, but I think so. I don't know how, but I can just feel that he was here not to long ago.

However, Biyomon wasn't really understanding any of this. She didn't really know who Lucas was after all.

Biyomon: I don't mean to interupt, but who's Lucas?

Emily: He's Robert older brother, and Kim's boyfriend. Not to mention he got sucked into the Digital World before any of us did.

Now Biyomon was starting to understand a little more about all of this.

Biyomon: Now I get it. So that's why your all here in the Digital World.

Robert: Yeah, we're here to find my big brother.

Veemon: And that's exactly what were gonna do.

But then, Robert and Veemon just sprinted off into the Digital Savanna, leaving everyone else.

Floramon: Hey, you can't just go out there without us.

Kim: You two don't even know what's out there.

But that didn't seem to stop Robert and Veemon, so Kim and Floramon started sprinting after them.

Kim: Those two never change at all.

Floramon: Well, that's Lucas's little brother for ya. He's just like him.

However, behind all of them, Emily couldn't help but wonder what really is out in the Digital Savanna.

Emily: Biyomon, do you know what's out there?

Biyomon: Hard for me to say, but I heard that the Digital Savanna has many different Digimon attacks. So it's hard for me to say what's out there.

Now that made Emily a little concern, so she decided to run after all of them with Biyomon right behind her.

Biyomon: Hey, wait for me.

While they were all running, Kim couldn't fully understand, but she knew that Lucas was out there somewhere.

Kim: (I hope i'm not wrong about this. I just know he's out there somewhere.)

But somewhere else in the Digital Savanna, Lucas and Agumon were still trying to figure out where they were going.

Agumon: Are you sure your reading that map right?

Lucas: There's only one to read this map you know. I know what i'm doing.

However, Agumon kind of found that very hard to believe.

Agumon: That's what you always say.

Lucas: Well this time I know. Just trust me on this one.

But Agumon still continued to have his doubts about that as he just continued to follow Lucas. The two of them continued along the path, but they had no idea that the other's were starting catching up to them from behind.

* * *

**HIGHWAY, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

While everyone was going about their usual day outside of the city, Gomamon was secretly hiding under the highway, waiting for the right time to strike.

Gomamon: Hmm... looks like now would be a good time. Let's see if that human can see what i'm about to do from here. Time for a little wreckage.

Then Gomamon started glowing in a bright light as he began to change forms like the other's did. He was digivolving.

* * *

**OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Jessica and Kyle were hanging out at one of Old Town Tomball's old shopping sights. Kyle still couldn't believe that Gabumon dragged him into all of this.

Kyle: Are you almost done, Jessica? I've been waiting for like 20 minutes.

Then Jessica popped right out of the store and had only one bag in her hand, which Kyle could not believe.

Kyle: Are you kidding me? You spent all that time for just one bag?

Jessica: Well, I thought I look around and see what else they had inside, but there wasn't much I could buy anyway.

Jessica just started laughing, while Kyle only sighed at all of this. However, Jessica was getting the feeling that Kyle wasn't really interested in doing this.

Jessica: Kyle, you don't really want to do any of this, do you?

Now that Kyle's attention. All he could do was look Jessica in the eye's.

Kyle: Well, the truth is... I... I don't really know exactly what to do. I never done any of this before, what do you expect.

Now Jessica was starting to understand a little better.

Jessica: I get it. You just need to learn to have a little fun mister so serious.

That got Kyle's attention again.

Kyle: I know how to have fun. I don't need you to tell me that.

Jessica: Well it sounds like you do.

Kyle only rolled his eye's at her. First he was nervous, then he wasn't very interested, and now he couldn't believe any of this, and Jessica only laughed at him for this. He had to be the serious one.

Jessica: (Laughs)... Looks like I hit it right on the spot.

Kyle: (Unbelievable.)

But while he was thinking about that, an explosion was heard towards the highway area.

Jessica: What was that?

Kyle: Trouble.

Kyle, knowing what he had to do as usual, he headed towards the explosion and Jessica only followed him. But Kyle didn't really seem to care or any attention about that. He had his mind on what was going on at the highway.

Kyle: Gabumon!

Hearing his name, Gabumon jumped right out and took of his disguise and sprinted over towards Kyle.

Gabumon: Finally some action.

Kyle: I know what you mean.

While they were sprinting off, Jessica was trying to keep up. She wanted to see them in action again.

Jessica: Hey guys, wait up!

* * *

**HIGHWAY, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

When Kyle and Gabumon finally got to the highway after a few minutes of running along with Jessica right behind them, they saw a giant creature with white fur and looked like a walrus with a giant horn on it's forehead and two long saber teeth.

Jessica: What is that thing?

Kyle: Let's find out.

Kyle pulled out his blue digivice from his back pocket and a holographic image was displayed with the info.

Kyle: That thing is called Ikkakumon. A champion level Digimon. It's also saying that he's an aquatic-type digimon.

But that only seemed to make Gabumon very curious now.

Gabumon: Aquatic? Why would one be doing all the way here in the human world?

Kyle: Don't know, but it's not gonna matter soon.

Ikkakumon looked around and saw all three of them looking him the eye's.

Ikkakumon: Would you look at that, you finally decided to show up.

Now that shocked everyone. They didn't know that Ikkakumon was waiting for them.

Jessica: Do you know this guy, Kyle?

Kyle: No I don't, but it doesn't matter. Let's go, Gabumon!

Gabumon: I'm good to go.

Kyle's digivice then started to glow and beep loudly as Gabumon then started to glow as well.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

After digivolving, Garurumon started to sprint towards Ikkakumon and he then fired his signature attack at him without any warning.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Ikkakumon was way to slow to dodge that attack, so he took it head on.

Ikkakumon: GGAAAAAAAHH!

Jessica: You two don't seem to wanna waste anytime with this one.

Kyle: No way. We hardly get to battled a Digimon around a place like this. We're way to energized to take it easy on this guy.

Jessica only smiled at Kyle, but then Ikkakumon fired his attack back at Garurumon.

Ikkakumon: You wanna play like that now do ya!? Harpoon Torpedo!

Ikkakumon fired his regrow horn at Garurumon which then the horn opened to reveal actual missiles at him.

Kyle: Watch out!

Garurumon: I know!

Garurumon manage to avoid the attack, but Ikkakumon kept on firing one after another this time.

Ikkakumon: You'll never escape! Harpoon Torpedo!

Garurumon kept trying to avoid every incoming attack, but they just wouldn't stop coming.

Kyle: How many of those things does he have?

Jessica: I don't think he's ever gonna run out.

Kyle tried to figure out a way out of this one, but nothing seemed to coming to his head.

Kyle: (There has to be a way out of this, but what is it?)

While he was thinking, Garurumon kept on avoiding the attacks, but was starting to lose speed in the process. He can only keep on dodging for so long.

Ikkakumon: Someone's starting to get tired already.

Garurumon: Darn it!

Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!

Another one was fired and it hit the exhausted Garurumon and sent him flying across the highway.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: Oh no!

Jessica: Do something, Kyle! Garurumon can't handle this much longer!

Kyle kept thinking about what to do, but then it came to him. Gabumon told him to go for it when it came to Jessica, so instead of thinking about it, he decided there was only one think to do. Those missiles won't stop coming, so why run away when he can...

Kyle: OK! Garurumon, time to fight back!

Hearing that, Garurumon got back up and sprinted towards Ikkakumon again.

Ikkakumon: You don't learn do ya! Harpoon Torpedo!

But Garurumon manage to dodge every single attack thrown at him and he fired his attack right at Ikkakumon.

Ikkakumon: No way!

Kyle: Now, Garurumon! Hit him!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

And at close range, it hits Ikkakumon straight on.

Ikkakumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

After taking that attack, Ikkakumon fell to the ground and Garurumon landed back towards Kyle and Jessica.

Kyle: Nice shot there, buddy.

Garurumon: It's just what I do.

Jessica was a little surprise by Kyle choice of a sudden attack like that, but she only laughed at him and Garurumon actions. But then they all noticed Ikkakumon slowly getting back up again.

Jessica: He's still want's to fight?

Kyle: He won't be for long.

But then they notice Ikkakumon being absorbed by a light around him and he started to get a little bigger.

Kyle: Now what's happening?

Garurumon: He's digivolving!

Jessica: That's bad.

Kyle: Way beyond bad.

After Ikkakumon was finished digivolving, he was a standing on two legs and had a grey body with a turtle shell with spikes on his back, and was holding a hammer that resembles Thor's Hammer.

Jessica: Is it me, or did he just get way bigger?

Garurumon: Kyle, what does the digivice say about him now?

Kyle looked at his digivice again and read the info on this new Digimon form of Ikkakumon's.

Kyle: He's called Zudomon. An ultimate level Digimon with a powerful hammer attack that can smash anything apart.

After reading that, they all looked back at Zudomon, who was starting to inch closer towards them.

Zudomon: Alright, this time... prepared to be smashed!

Zudomon lifted his hammer and began to swing it down at Kyle and Jessica.

Kyle and Jessica: (Gasps)...

Zudomon: Say goodnight! Vulcan's Hammer!

Kyle and Jessica just prepared to embrace for impact, but then Garurumon jumped in and pushed Zudomon away.

Garurumon: Oh no you don't!

Zudomon: Whoa!

He manage to shove Zudomon away, but Zudomon wasn't down yet.

Kyle: Thanks, Garurumon.

Garurumon: No problem. You two stand back and let me handle this.

Jessica: That I agree with.

Then Garurumon sprinted and then he fired his attack at Zudomon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

However, Zudomon used his giant muscle arms to block the incoming attack.

Zudomon: Is that all you got!?

Then Zudomon swung his powerful hammer at Garurumon and it sent him flying far back.

Garurumon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle and Jessica: Garurumon!

Zudomon was slowly starting to inch closer and closer towards Kyle and Jessica again.

Zudomon: Now where was I? Oh right, destroy the human!

He raised his hammer above his as he inched closer towards them.

Kyle: This can't be happening.

Jessica: Well, guess this is goodbye.

Jessica hid behind Kyle because she was so scared at this point, and Kyle just looked over at the injured Garurumon and then he looked at Zudomon coming towards them.

Kyle: I can't let this happen. I... got... to do something.

But while he was thinking about what to do, the light from his heart started to glow again. Jessica slowly looked and noticed it.

Jessica: Kyle, it's that light again.

Kyle: What?

Kyle then notice the light coming from him again as he also notice Garurumon starting to get back up off the ground.

Kyle: Just like with... NeoDevimon. It's happening again.

Garurumon: Kyle, I can feel the energy flowing through me. You know what you gotta do.

Kyle and Garurumon looked at each other for a second, but then Zudomon swoop down and attacked Garurumon without warning.

Garurumon: GGAAAHHHH!

Kyle: (Gasps)...

Jessica: Oh no!

Zudomon landed right on top of Garurumon and was about to slam his hammer on top of him.

Zudomon: If you think i'm gonna let you digivolve, you got another thing coming! I'll deal with you first then!

Kyle and Jessica looked in shock to see Zudomon was about to slam his mighty hammer right at Garurumon.

Garurumon: No!

Jessica: I can't watch!

Zudomon: Say goodbye! Vulcan's Hammer!

Kyle: Garurumon!

With Kyle loud shout towards his Digimon partner, the light from his heart started to glow even brighter, and then Kyle pulled his digivice towards the light and it was starting to glow as well, and then Garurumon.

Zudomon: What!?

Kyle: Leave him alone!

Kyle then pointed his digivice right at Garurumon and then Garurumon started his digivolution.

_GARURUMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON_

The light from the digivolving blinded Zudomon because he was so close to it, but WereGarurumon used this chance to strike him while he wasn't looking at him. He manage to break away from Zudomon and fired his claws at him.

WereGarurumon: Take this! Wolf Claw!

WereGarurumon slashed his claw right at Zudomon and it made him back up pretty far.

Zudomon: Ouch! Why you! That was very rude!

Zudomon then started to charge at WereGarurumon with his might hammer on top of him as he began to slam it down.

Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer!

But WereGarurumon was able to anticipate the incoming attack and caught it before it hit him.

Zudomon: What!?

Jessica: Go, WereGarurumon!

Kyle: Teach this guy why he should never mess with us!

Hearing those words from Kyle, WereGarurumon manage to push away Zudomon's hammer and then jumped in the air and was now heading towards Zudomon like a meteor.

WereGarurumon: Your going down, Zudomon! Garuru Kick!

The impact was so hard to Zudomon, he then was knocked down to the ground bellow him.

Zudomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

But to Zudomon's surprise, WereGarurumon landed right on top of him and was about to drive his next attack at him.

Kyle: Finish him off, WereGarurumon!

WereGarurumon: With pleasure! Wolf Claw!

However, before the attack got him, Zudomon manage to grab WereGarurumon's hands and was now trying to keep him away, but WereGarurumon proved to be way to strong for him to handle.

Zudomon: Can't... hold him... much... longer!

WereGarurumon: This is the end, Zudomon! You will never hurt anyone again!

Kyle and Jessica just looked at them while WereGarurumon was inching closer towards Zudomon for the final blow, but Zudomon was finished just yet. Zudomon closed his eye's and called out for help.

Zudomon: (Dexmon, I can use some help here.)

Saying that in his mind, he heard Dexmon answering his need for help.

Dexmon: (Don't worry, Zudomon. I always have a plan.)

And out of nowhere, a digital portal oppened up bellow Zudomon and WereGarurumon, whiched shocked everyone.

Kyle and Jessica: (Gasps)...

WereGarurumon: What!? A digital portal! But how!?

Zudomon: If i'm going down, your going down with me. (Laughs)...

Then the digital portal dragged both Zudomon and WereGarurumon inside.

WereGarurumon: This can't be!

Kyle: Oh no, WereGarurumon!

Kyle just bolted after him before he was fully sucked into the portal.

Jessica: Wait! Kyle!

Kyle didn't pay any attention to Jessica behind him as he jumped right in the portal with WereGarurumon.

WereGarurumon: Kyle! What are you doing!?

Kyle: There's no way i'm letting you go on your own!

But to their notice, they saw Jessica heading towards them as well.

WereGarurumon: Oh boy.

Kyle: Jessica, don't!

But she didn't hear him in time. She just jumped right into the digital portal with Kyle and WereGarurumon.

Kyle: Are you out of your mind!?

Jessica: What, you think i'm gonna let you two have all the fun, I don't think so!

Kyle: This is dangerous stuff Jessica, and your getting sucked into it!

But it was to late to do anything about it as the they all got sucked into the digital portal. Zudomon, along with Kyle, Jessica, and WereGarurumon, they all just screamed as the portal started to close and then it vanished into thin air. All that was left was the damage done to the highway.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD**

Shade, David, Mike, James and their Digimon manage to finally avoid ShogunGekomon as they all finally got to the Digital Desert. They all turned around and they didn't see any sign of ShogunGekomon at all.

Mike: I think we lost him.

James: I hope so.

While everyone stopped so they could get the air back in their lungs, Monodramon and Elecmon couldn't help but look back at the Digital Forest area they just came out of. Something wasn't right.

Shade: Something wrong you two?

Monodramon: I don't really know, but for some reason, I feel he's still coming for us.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard from Monodramon.

David: Are you serious?

Elecmon: I think he is. I too can feel the same thing.

However, Hagurumon wasn't able to feel anything coming towards them.

Hagurumon: I don't get it. How come I can't feel anything coming toward us?

Shade: It's because your a machine digimon. Machine-type Digimon don't seem to have that quality to detect other's like non-machine Digimon can.

Now Hagurumon was beginning to understand everything now.

Hagurumon: That explains why I always keep running at something coming towards me. (Laughs)...

Mike: And it all makes sense now.

But then, they all notice a giant shadow above their heads.

James: What is that?

David: I think we're about to find out!

As they continued to gaze at the figure above them, the giant figure revealed to be ShogunGekomon again as he landed right in front of all of them.

ShogunGekomon: GEKO!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

They all looked in horror as they saw ShogunGekomon getting back up and looking them all with a glare.

ShogunGekomon: Did you really think you could escape from me!?

Then ShogunGekomon started to stomp on the ground bellow none stop as he made a giant crack in the ground.

Mike: Now what's happening!?

Shade: ShogunGekomon is way to heavy for a place like this to handle. At this rate... we're gonna..!

But before he could finish that sentence, the crack in the ground got even a bigger and it swallowed them all up, that also got ShogunGekomon in the process.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

While they were falling, ShogunGekomon was falling a lot faster then they were.

ShogunGekomon: This might have been a bad idea!

Shade, David and their Digimon notice how far they were heading and they couldn't believe how deep the desert was.

David: Quick question, how deep is this desert!?

Shade: Well, it was created from a massive earthquake, so it must be pretty deep!

Elecmon: OK, that makes sense!

But Mike, James and Hagurumon were not to thrilled to hear any of this.

James: Wait a minute, are you saying we could be following for who knows how long!?

Hagurumon: I think that's exactly what he's saying.

Mike: So... what do we do now!?

There was a small silence, Shade and Monodramon just looked at each other with a freaked out look on their face. And then they turned back to everyone else.

Monodramon: Well, there's only one thing we can do.

Shade: Scream.

There was a small silence, and that was soon broken.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone kept falling into the giant crack in the Digital Desert thanks to ShogunGekomon. Where in the Digi-World are they going, and whatever happen to Kyle, Jessica, and WereGarurumon? It's like they all just can't seem to keep it together anymore. Why can't they all stop falling down every holes?

* * *

To be continued...


	28. Episode 28: What Lies Beneath

_**Episode 28: What Lies Beneath**_

_**Have you ever wondered what truly is beneath the Digital Desert? It was created by an earthquake that split the Digital Forest into two area's. But was the earthquake a natural occurrence, or was it something else? Meanwhile, where are Kyle and Jessica going in a hurry?**_

* * *

**UNKNOWN TUNNEL, DIGITAL PORTAL**

After being sucked into the digital portal opened by Dexmon, Kyle and Jessica were floating down towards wherever the tunnel was guiding them. But WereGarurumon was still in his combat mode for something wasn't right about this.

Jessica: How far does this thing go down anyway!?

Kyle: How should I know! I'm more curious why WereGarurumon looks like he's about to expect something!

That was proven all to true as they noticed Zudomon was coming back up from the bottom of the tunnel and heading straight for WereGarurumon.

WereGarurumon: Heads up you two!

Kyle: It's Zudomon again!

Jessica: Why can't he just go away like NeoDevimon did!?

But that didn't seem to stop him as he raised his hammer and was about to make impact on WereGarurumon.

Zudomon: I got you now! You got no where to run! Vulcan's Hammer!

Quickly anticipating the attack, WereGarurumon manage to dodge it in the nick of time and then threw his attack right back at Zudomon.

WereGarurumon: Nice try! Garuru Kick!

WereGarurumon manage to land his kick right on the side of Zudomon.

Zudomon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The impact of the attack sent Zudomon flying off into the digital tunnel as he then just vanish into the streams around them. Kyle and Jessica were shock to see Zudomon just vanish like that.

Kyle: That's strange.

Jessica: He's gone, just like that.

They just couldn't believe that Zudomon was there, and then with one kick from WereGarurumon, he vanishes like he wasn't there at all.

Kyle: Guess one has to be careful in a place like this. Well at least we won't have to worry about him anymore.

Jessica: That sounds good to me.

WereGarurumon: It might not be for long! You two better grab on to me, quick!

Hearing what WereGarurumon just said, they both manage to grab on to him as they all continued to fall down the digital tunnel.

Jessica: By the way, where is this thing leading us to!?

WereGarurumon: There's only one place for this tunnel to lead us to, and that's where i'm from.

Jessica was just confused, but Kyle already knew what WereGarurumon ment by that.

Kyle: Are you saying... we're going to the...

WereGarurumon: That's right. The Digital World.

Kyle knew it, but Jessica was starting to freak out a little bit.

Jessica: What do you mean the "Digital World"?

Kyle: That's the place where WereGarurumon is from. I don't know much about it either, so we're about to find out now!

As the light at the end of tunnel grew bright at all of them, they then started to vanish inside of it.

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

**UNDER THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD**

When ShogunGekomon shook the entire area around them, Shade, David, Mike, James and their Digimon fell down a mighty crack in the ground formed by ShogunGekomon, who also got caught in it and fell a pretty long ways. Shade was slowly starting to open his eye's and gaze at the rocks above him.

Shade: Wow. That was some fall.

He manage to get back up and notice Monodramon was passed out next to him.

Shade: Hey, Monodramon, wake up pal.

Hearing Shade's voice, Monodramon slowly started to open his eye's and gazed at him.

Monodramon: Did we survive, or are we dead?

Shade: I don't think were dead just yet.

Monodramon then got himself back on his feet and then they notice that only they were in the cave area around them.

Monodramon: Looks like we got separated again.

Shade: Looks that way alright. Well, we might as well start looking for them and get out of here somehow.

But then the two of them looked up above and they couldn't even see the day light above them.

Shade: Were really far down, aren't we.

Monodramon: It's sure seems like it.

They then started to head towards the down the cave they were in.

Shade: We better find everyone, and get out of here, and soon.

Monodramon: That's for sure. I'm not use to places like this.

Meanwhile where David and Elecmon were, like Shade and Monodramon, they were also separated from everyone as all they can see was cave in one direction and another cave in the other direction.

Elecmon: Do you think everyone else made it out alright?

David: I'll bet Shade made it out alright, but I don't know for sure about Mike and James.

Then Elecmon started to get a little concern about them.

Elecmon: We should look for them first above all else.

David: I agree with you there, but who knows where they are. I can only hope that their not causing anymore trouble. They angered Gekomon and he digivolved into ShogunGekomon, and then all of this happens. Every time, they always seem to be making trouble for all of us.

Elecmon: It's not their fault. They just can be a little stupid sometimes like you said.

Now that made David laughing, because it was him that told Elecmon that.

David: (Laughs)... You do got a point there. But still, we need to find them and Shade and get out of here.

Elecmon: Agree. I don't even want to know what else is down here.

David: Why did you have to say?

They then continued to walk along the cave path in front of them, which only lead to more caves unfortunately. Somewhere else, Mike, James, and Hagurumon were trying to figure out their own way out of the caves.

James: So... does anyone know where we should go?

Hagurumon: How should I know. I never been down in a place like this before in my life.

But while they were talking to each other, Mike was trying to figure out if his digivice could help them out.

Mike: If only this digivice of mine can give us a clue as to how we can get out of here, but nothings popping up.

There was a small silence, and then all three of them just sighed at each other.

James: That's it, were goners for sure this time.

Mike: I hate to admit it, but I think were good as...

But before he could finish that sentence, they all head something coming their way, and it was a big one by the feel of the trembles.

Hagurumon: Uh... what's that?

Mike: Your asking me that?

James: Well you are the one with the digivice after all.

And to their surprise, it was ShogunGekomon again, and he was not happy to see the three of them.

ShogunGekomon: Ah, there you three punks are! You thought you could insult me and get away with it, well now i'm about to flatten all three of you!

ShogunGekomon let out a might loud noise that could be heard throughout the entire caves, but when James and Hagurumon started running, Mike grabbed the two of them from behind and dragged them back.

Mike: What are you two doing!?

James: What's it look like? Running!

Hagurumon: Your not seriously thinking about fighting someone like that!?

For once, Mike was actually thinking about that. He was the one who brought this upon them the most, so he had to.

Mike: Look you two, we don't have any other choice here. If we start running now, he'll just continue to chase us. We have to stop running and get our hands dirty here if we want to ever get out of this.

Knowing that was all to true, James and Hagurumon then turned around and gave a nod at Mike for saying all of that.

James: OK then, let's get this guy.

Hagurumon: I'm ready to do this, Mike. Just give the word and i'm good to go.

Mike: Right.

Then all three of them turned around and they all started coming closer towards ShogunGekomon.

ShogunGekomon: Oh, so you wanna play tough on me now do ya! Well bring it on!

Mike: OK then, you asked for it!

Mike then pointed his digivice up at ShogunGekomon and it started to glow, along with Hagurumon.

_HAGURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GUARDROMON_

After the digivolving was complete, Guardromon landed on the ground and then gazed up at ShogunGekomon, who was still much bigger then he was.

ShogunGekomon: Oh so you wanna fight me you little tin can? Now that's just rich!

Guardromon: I may be smaller then you, but that doesn't mean i'm not as tough as you.

Mike: Why don't you show him what you mean by that, Guardromon.

Then Guardromon opened up his metal gauntlets and two missiles were seen coming out and aimed at ShogunGekomon.

James: Take him down, Guardromon!

Guardromon: With pleasure. Guardian Barrage!

Guardromon fired his missile attack right at ShogunGekomon and it made him go back a few steps. However, it only seemed to make him more angry then anything else. Which wasn't a good thing for them.

ShogunGekomon: Ouch! Why you!? How dare you do that to me!

He started heading towards all three of them again and they were starting to freak out again.

Mike: OK, maybe this was a bad idea!

James: You just now realized that!

ShogunGekomon was building up power in his two giant horns and then he fired an attack at Guardromon.

Guardromon: Oh boy, here it comes!

ShogunGekomon: Take this you fools! Musical Fist!

The sound wave he shot out of his horns were so strong, it not only made all three of them fall back, but it could be heard all over the entire cave system.

Shade: Hey, did you hear something?

Monodramon: I think so. But I can't tell what it was.

Mike, James, and Guardromon were buried under some rubble, but Guardromon manage to get them both back up.

James: Oh boy.

Mike: Thanks, Guardromon.

Guardromon: Don't thank me just yet, because he's still coming for us!

ShogunGekomon continued to come closer towards them as they all prepared for another attack from him.

ShogunGekomon: Now it's time for you all to say goodbye!

Mike: Well it's been nice knowing you two.

Guardromon: I barely got to know you two at all. And yet i'm still gonna miss you both.

James: I'll see you all in the next world.

But before ShogunGekomon could get to them, a sudden attack from below him got him. A bunch a purple giant mole-like creature with drills for a horn attacked him from below.

?: Iron Horn Spin!

All three of the mole creatures drove their horns deep into ShogunGekomon, and it slowly turned him to data.

ShogunGekomon: WHAT!?

James: What'a happening now!?

Guardromon: Not sure. But it looks like their destroying ShogunGekomon for us.

They continued to drive their horns even deeper in ShogunGekomon as he was almost fully turned into data.

ShogunGekomon: No! This can't be! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And now ShogunGekomon was all data, and the creature just started absorbing that data.

Mike: Well, I guess that takes care of that problem. I think.

Guardromon: One problem, maybe.

Once they finished absorbing the data, all three creatures turned around and went towards the three of them.

James: What are they anyway?

Guardrmon: I believe their called, Drimogemon.

Mike pulled out his brown digivice and looked at the info displayed on it.

Mike: That's right. Drimogemon. Champion level beast Digimon. There known as the diggers of the Digital World.

James: Ha! Diggers.

Guardromon: Three champions defeating an ultimate. Now that's teamwork right there.

But then the three Drimogemon pointed their drills at them and were forcing them to move down the cave path.

James: Uh, what are they doing now?

Guardromon: I think they want us to start walking.

Mike: Great, more walking.

However the three Drimogemon continued to push them while Mike was complaining about walking. They all started walking down the cave ahead of them. They didn't know where they were going, but at least they don't have to worry about ShogunGekomon anymore. Now there was another problem.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

After being pushed away by WereGarurumon, Zudomon back into Gomamon again and was now in Dexmon sights as he was only looking at the failure that Gomamon brought to him.

Gomamon: OK, I know this looks bad.

Dexmon: Bad doesn't begin to describe what you just did! Because of you failure, that human and his pathetic Digimon pet are heading towards the Digital World, and I can't do a thing to stop it!

Dexmon's voice echoed throughout the entire dimension again and it everyone covered their ears.

Gomamon: Hey, you opened the portal in the first place.

Dexmon: How dare you speak back to me like that. That was because your the one that wanted some help, and that's what I did!

Thinking back, Gomamon knew Dexmon was right about that.

Dexmon: Anyway, it can still work to my advantage, somehow. But first thing is first.

Then Dexmon turned his attention towards Lopmon, who was near Terriermon and Falcomon.

Dexmon: I do believe someone has been waiting quietly and patiently for their chance to battle.

Lopmon started floating towards Dexmon with a smile on her face and her glowing white eye's.

Lopmon: So does this mean I finally get to go out and fight, Dexmon?

Dexmon: Yes indeed. The time has come, child.

Hearing that, Lopmon was filled with joy and Terriermon couldn't help but to smile at her.

Terriermon: This is what you been waiting for little sister.

Lopmon: I know. I can't wait to get this started at last.

Lopmon then turned her attention back towards Dexmon while his eye's were glowing as usual.

Dexmon: Well now... are you ready?

Lopmon: I've been ready, Dexmon.

Then Dexmon opened another digital portal right in front of Lopmon.

Dexmon: I leave that boy in your hands now. Do whatever you must to destroy him and his Digimon.

Lopmon: You can count on me, Dexmon.

And then Lopmon just jumped right into the portal as it closed up behind her.

Falcomon: I wonder what her fighting skills are like?

Dexmon: Hard for me to say, but we will know very soon. (Ha! Of course I know. I made sure she was prepared for this moment.)

Dexmon's eye's just glowed again with evil as everything started to turn black all around him.

* * *

**UNDER THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Drimogemon still kept pushing Mike, James, and Guardromon down the tunnel path ahead as they were heading into a large open room with a lot more Drimogemon around. There was a total of seven in the room, and now there was ten with the other three Drimogemon back.

Guardromon: That's a lot of Drimogemon.

Mike: I wonder what their all doing down in a place like this?

James: Well they are moles. What did ya expect.

But then, three big Digimon that were covered in yellow armor and resembled a mole and a cricket cross with drills for a horn and hands on top of a ledge.

? 1: Well look who entered in our underground lair.

The three of them looked up to see these three new creatures looking down at them. Mike pulled out his brown digivice again and looked at the new info on these creatures.

Mike: Let's see. There called Digmon. Armor level Digimon. They also have the power to dig, but they dig a whole lot faster then the Drimogemon.

Guardromon: Make's sense because they're a bit stronger then Drimogemon.

The three Digmon started to come down from their spot and walked towards Mike, James, and Guardromon.

Digmon 1: Now, what in the Digi-World brought you all down to our tunnels?

Digmon 3: And just what exactly are you two?

That question makes sense, because they never saw a human before.

James: I'm James, and this is Mike. We're humans.

Mike: And we fell down to your so called "lair".

The three Digmon then started whispering to one another, which made the other's very curious now.

James: What are they doing now?

Guardromon: It appears their whispering.

Mike: We can see that, Guardromon.

Once the Digmon finished whispering to one another, one of them approached the three of them.

Digmon 2: My brother's and I have spoken. First, we will explain that this place is our underground tunnel lair. We made this place years ago and it eventually triggered an earthquake and turned it into the place you see now. We thought we let you know this, just encase you were curious about this place.

Digmon 3: We don't get many visitors down here. So were happy to tell you a little bit about us Digmon and our natural habitat.

Mike and James were still confused, but to Guardromon, it was all starting to come together. The Digmon were responsible for that infamous earthquake on the Digital Forest. And he wasn't happy about that.

Guardrmon: Hold on, so it was you three that caused that earthquake that split the Digital Forest in two.

Digmon 2: We hate to admit it, but yes we did.

Digmon 3: Well to be fair, the Drimogemon did lend us a hand.

For some reason, that started to make Guardromon angry.

Guardromon: Do you not know how many Digimon lost their lives because of that earthquake? You don't, do you?

Digmon 1: Oh we know, and we don't truly care. It's there own fault that happen to them in the first place.

Now Mike and James started to get angry at the three of them.

James: Why would you say that?

Mike: How could you just destroy innocent Digimon and not have any care about it?

Then all three Digmon started to come together again in a line.

Digmon 3: We are only cave dweller Digimon. Once we lost are old home do to a cave collapse, we had to make a new one.

Digmon 2: And the Digital Forest had a great underground system that was perfect for us to use.

Digmon 1: But we needed to make some changes to the upper layer, so we kept on digging and eventually caused the earthquake in the land formation below. We don't like to share our new place with surface dwellers.

But that only seemed to make Mike, James and Guardromon a bit angrier.

Guardromon: But why? Why would you do such a thing?

Mike: It doesn't make any sense. Why?

Digmon 2: We have no need for such Digimon around, so we decided to get rid some of them and be free of any trouble.

Digmon 1: No Digimon above, no trouble to deal with, and soon will eventually grow our population down here.

Digmon 3: We can't stand surface dwellers. They get to enjoy things like the sun, while we can barely handle it because we're "bottom dwellers". Blah! So if we can't share something like that, then forget them.

However, Guardromon pointed both his arms at the three Digmon in front of him.

Guardromon: You three are selfish. You can't just go and do this just because you lost your last home to a simple cave-in. And worst, you didn't even try to make friends with the Digimon above before you did this. I maybe a robot Digimon, but at least I have more sense then you three.

Digmon 3: Sure we can. It's called "laying out the land" for a reason, pal.

Digmon 1: And so what if we destroyed many Digimon in the process. It was all for the good of us making a new home for all of us.

Finally at their breaking point for Mike and James. Guardromon on the other hand, began to fire his attack at the Digmon.

Mike: Why you!

James: Your gonna pay for what you did!

Guardromon: That's exactly what their gonna get. Guardian Barrage!

But the three Digmon foresaw the attack and jumped in the air. Then they fired their drills on their hands at Guardromon.

Digmon 1, 2, 3: Gold Rush!

The drills all hit the mark on the slow moving Guardromon and sent him flying back to the wall.

Guardromon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Mike and James: Guardromon!

After Guardromon fell to the ground, Mike and James ran over towards him while the Digmon landed back on the ground and the Drimogemon started to move in close on their now enemies.

Digmon 1: Did you really think we would let you destroy us that easily?

Digmon 2: And we were gonna show you the way out and give you hospitality. But you can forget about that now!

Digmon 3: Now you can all vanish along with all the rest of the Digimon from before!

But Mike and James just looked back at them with an angry look still on their face.

James: You can forget it!

Mike: There's no way we're gonna be taken out of here by selfish Digimon like you! Especially after what you did!

Digmon 3: Very well. You shall all be destroyed instead!

Hearing Digmon's voice, all ten Drimogemon started moving in on the Mike, James, and Guardromon.

Guardromon: This is bad.

James: There's no way you can beat all of them.

Mike: Well, this might be time for us to start screaming again.

But while that was all going on, Shade and Monodramon kept continuing to find the other's and trying to find a way out of the tunnels, but he was also starting to notice something about this place.

Shade: You know, Monodramon, I think this place was caused by that giant earthquake years ago.

Monodramon: You might be right about that, Shade. But why are there so many tunnels? Earthquakes don't cause something like this.

Shade: That's true. That is a bit strange.

However, they stopped and heard screaming coming somewhere deep in the tunnel ahead of them, and they knew who it was that was screaming.

Monodramon: Those voices...

Shade: It's Mike and James. And it sounds like their in trouble. Come on!

Monodramon: I'm right behind ya.

The two of them started bolting towards where they were screaming, but somewhere else, David and Elecmon were starting to hear the same thing where they are. Hearing those screams, they knew exactly who it was.

David: Are you hearing this, Elecmon?

Elecmon: I sure am. There is no doubt in my mind that it's those two screaming down there.

David: Well let's go find out.

Now David and Elecmon started running down their tunnel path towards Mike and James, while all the Drimogemon started to close in on Mike, James, and Guardromon. This was not looking so good for them.

Mike: Well, this is good-bye man.

James: It's been nice knowing you.

Guardromon: Is anyone forgetting that i'm still here?

But before all the Drimogemon got to them, they, along with the Digmon, noticed Shade and Monodramon coming towards them.

Digmon 3: Hello?

Digmon 2: What's this?

Then Mike, James and Guardromon noticed the two of them coming out of the tunnel near them.

Mike and James: Shade!

Guardromon: And Monodramon.

Shade and Monodramon notice the three of them with Drimogemon all around them, and they didn't even know what happened.

Shade: What's going on here?

Mike: Shade, it's those Digmon. They were the one's that caused that earthquake like you told us before.

Guardromon: And they were also responsible for destroying all those Digimon in the process.

First they were shocked, and then Shade and Monodramon looked at the Digmon with anger.

Monodramon: So it was you three all this time.

Shade: You were the one's that destroyed all those Digimon in the past. And ruined the Digital Forest.

Digmon 3: And so what if we did. What are you gonna do about it, huh?

Out of rage, Shade pulled out his purple digivice and pointed it at Monodramon.

Shade: This is what i'm gonna do about it! Monodramon!

Monodramon: I know!

The digivice started to glow and then Monodramon began to glow as well.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

After digivolving, Strikedramon then charged right at all of the Drimogemon and sent some of them flying away from Mike, James, and Guardromon.

Drimogemon: GGAAAAAAAAHHH!

Two Drimogemon landed hard on the wall and were then turned into data in the process and got absorbed by Strikedramon.

Digmon 1: What are you doing!?

Strikedramon: This is for all the innocent Digimon you destroyed!

Digmon 3: Well if that's how you wanna play, then get him!

Then three more Drimogemon started to attack Strikedramon, but Strikedramon manage to dodge them and then fire his signature attack at them.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

He covered himself in heat and charged at them and destroyed one of them in the process and took his data as well.

Shade: That's it, Strikedramon! Keep it up! Those Drimogemon aren't as strong as they seem.

Mike: Guardramon, time for us to get in on the action!

Guardromon: It would be my pleasure.

Guardromon got back on his feet and then fired his missiles at some of the Drimogemon.

Guardromon: Time for payback. Guardian Barrage!

He fired his missiles and some of the Drimogemon moved, but one got destroyed in the process and his data was absorbed by Guardromon himself.

Mike: Oh yeah!

James: Alright!

Guardromon: So this is what absorbing another Digimon's data feels like. I never felt so energized.

But then he aimed two more missiles at two separate Drimogemon on both his sides.

Drimogemon: Iron Drill Spin!

Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!

The Drimogemon tried to attack, but Guardromon's missile were to much for them to handle and they also turned into nothing but data for Guardromon.

Guardromon: I've never felt so alive in my whole life.

Strikedramon: Don't get carried away, Guardromon. We still need to defeat the rest of them.

Guardromon: I know that.

There was still four Drimogemon and the three Digmon to deal with, but they seemed to be ready for them.

Shade: Get ready, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: I'm always ready!

Mike: Go, Guardromon!

James: Teach them a lesson!

Guardromon: Right.

A small silence was around everyone, and then it was broken by the Digmon.

Digmon 1, 2, and 3: ATTACK!

Drimogemon: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Strikedramon and Guardromon prepared for impact, but then a lightning attack was thrown in front of the Drimogemon.

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!

The attack stopped the incoming Drimogemon and everyone turned their attention towards the source.

Digmon 2: What!?

Digmon 3: Alright, who did that!?

But Shade and the other's knew who it was, and they were glad to see them.

Mike: It's David!

James: And Elecmon too!

Shade: They're okay.

Seeing all of this happening, David and Elecmon ran out to everyone else and stood by their side.

Digmon 1: Great, more to worry about.

Digmon 2: Now there's more of them?

David: OK, what exactly is going on here?

Shade: Let's just say these guys destroyed a lot of innocent Digimon in the past.

Strikedramon: And were gonna make them pay for it!

Hearing that, David and Elecmon looked at the Digmon with a little rage in their eye's.

David: They did what? How dare they do that. Come on Elecmon, it's our turn to join the party!

Elecmon: I'm way ahead of you on that, David. Let's make 'em pay!

Elecmon started running up to the battle as he started to glow along with David's yellow digivice.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

Once he finished digivolving, Leomon jumped in the air on everyone and just fired his attack at the Drimogemon.

Leomon: This is for all those Digimon! Fist of the Beast King!

Two more Drimogemon got destroyed from that attack and got absorbed by Leomon as he jumped down to the floor.

Digmon 2: Will you all stop that!

Digmon 1: Do you know how long it took us to form that group of Drimogemon!?

Digmon 3: Don't just stand there you two, attack them!

The last two Drimogemon started to come at the three champion digimon, but everyone knew what to do about that.

Everyone: Now!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!

Out of nowhere, those two Drimogemon didn't even stand a chance against that kind of team attack.

Drimogemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

They both turned into data after that combine attack and they're data was absorbed by the three champion Digimon. Now there was only those three Digmon left to deal with.

Digmon 1: They defeated all of them?

Digmon 2: Those Drimogemon are good for nothing.

Digmon 3: Then will deal with them ourselve's. It's time to fight back, my brother's!

The three Digmon got ready to battle as the other's prepared for a showdown with them.

Shade: OK, now it's their turn!

Mike: Time to make them pay for what they did!

David: Will make them pay alright. Go get them, Leomon!

Leomon jumped first and swung his dagger at one of them, but that Digmon avoided every slash.

Digmon 2: Your... to... slow!

Leomon: Then hold still!

Leomon then decided to jump in the air and fired his signature attack at that Digmon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

But Digmon was smart to move out of the way in time. But while Leomon was dealing with that one, Guardromon fired at one of his attacks at the other one.

Guardromon: Take this you selfish mole. Guardian Barrage!

However, that one Digmon jumped out of the way and fired his drills at Guardromon.

Digmon 1: Gold Rush!

All of those drills just impacted on Guardromon and sent him flying back.

Guardromon: WHOA!

James: Oh no!

Mike: Guardromon!

While Strikdramon was in close combat with one Digmon, he and Shade turned and saw Mike and James running towards the injured Guardromon.

Shade: Oh no, Guardromon.

Strikedramon: It looks like he broke a circuit or something.

Guardromon's eye's were all rolling around and he was talking nonsense now.

Guardromon: Why is everything spinning?

Mike: Oh great.

James: Looks like something broke inside him.

Strikedramon then turned around and launched his claws at the Digmon he was fighting.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

But that Digmon was fast enough to avoid the attack and then fired his drill nose on the ground below Strikedramon.

Digmon 3: How about a little of this! Rock Cracking!

He made a giant fissure in the ground coming towards Strikedramon. But Strikedramon was smart to jump in the air and the fissure hit one of the walls. But seeing this destruction made Shade a little more angrier. He couldn't take anymore of the Digmon's attacks on anymore on the land, and on the Digimon.

Shade: I had just about enough of these creeps. Come on, Strikedramon! It's time we fought back!

Then the light from Shade's heart started to glow once again, and that got everyone's attention.

Digmon 3: What is this!?

David: It's that light again. Just like what happened with me earlier.

Knowing what to do, Shade put his digivice on the light and now it was glowing brightly as he pointed it at Strikedramon.

Shade: Let's put these goons down for good, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: I'm with ya, Shade. Let's end this, now!

The strong light coming from Shade and his digivice engulfed him and Strikedramon as Strikedramon was now starting his next level of digivolution.

_STRIKEDRAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... CYBERDRAMON_

After the digivolving was done, the great and powerful Cyberdramon to Mike and James was back and he was ready to finish off the Digmon problem.

Mike: Oh yeah!

James: Now were talking!

Cyberdramon took to the air, but then Leomon turned back into Elecmon for some reason.

David: What are you doing, Elecmon? Why did you change back?

Elecmon: I don't think it was necessary to fight with Cyberdramon around.

Thinking back, Cyberdramon was able to beat two ultimate's on his own before. So he knew Elecmon was right about this.

David: Oh yeah, I forgot that Cyberdramon is like a one man army. He's got this in the bag.

But those Digmon didn't seem to be scared. They all jumped and fired their attacks at Cyberdramon.

Digmon 1: Ready boys?

Digmon 2 and 3: Ready!

Digmon 1, 2, and 3: Gold Rush!

But all of those drills didn't even make dent in Cyberdramon's tough armor as he started to charge at them.

Digmon 1, 2, and 3: Oh no!

Shade: Oh yes! Finish off now, Cyberdramon!

Hearing Shade's voice, Cyberdramon landed in front of the Digmon and punched every single one of them and sent them all flying in the air.

Digmon 1, 2, and 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Digmon 2: I blame you for this!

Digmon 1: No I blame you for this!

Digmon 3: I blame you both for this!

Then Cyberdramon pulled his claws out and began to fire his air slashes at the Digmon for the final blow.

Cyberdramon: This is it! This is... the end! Desolation Claw!

And those air slashes were right on the target. In a blink of an eye, those three Digmon slowly started to turn into data from that powerful attack.

Digmon 1, 2, and 3: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And just like that Cyberdramon started absorbing their data and then landed back near Shade.

Cyberdramon: And it's done.

Shade: Good. I never want to see those Digmon ever again.

But for some reason, David, Elecmon, Mike, James, and Guardromon got concern for Shade and Cyberdramon now.

Mike: He did it so fast, and he didn't even think twice about it either.

David: I guess they didn't like Digimon who destroys other's.

Elecmon: I don't blame them.

It was a silent victory this time as they just continued to looked at Shade and Cyberdramon as they just looked off into the distance of the cave that the Digmon created. Cyberdramon looked down at Shade, but Shade still made no reactions.

Shade: (Those Digmon. I'm glad there gone. Those kind of Digimon make me sick.)

* * *

**DIGITAL COAST, UNKNOWN ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

After falling all that way from through the digital portal, WereGarurumon was now Tsunomon again, and Kyle and Jessica were passed out along the shore line near the Digital Ocean. However, a strange figure was seen coming towards them in some kind of mist.

?: ...

But then, another smaller figure was seen next to the taller figure, and then everything just went blank after that. Who were those two strange figures, and what's gonna happen to Kyle and Jessica?

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas and Agumon continued along to the Digimon sovereigns, which almost seen it was taking forever to them. But Agumon was thinking about the Grand Master saying that everything in the Digital World was just thrown away data from many different computers. Lucas noticed that Agumon was all quiet behind him, and he had to know why.

Lucas: Hey, is something wrong buddy?

Lucas saw Agumon was not really looking like himself. He looked a little... depressed now.

Agumon: It's just... if i'm just thrown away data, do I mean anything to anyone. Just like that Grand Master guy said. Me and everything else in the Digital World... and even all the other Digimon we know... are just throw away.

But then, Lucas started walking towards Agumon and put his hand on the top of his head.

Lucas: Look Agumon, you and the other's are not throw away. I known you for a good time now to you know that your more then that.

Now that got Agumon's attention again at Lucas.

Lucas: You and me are pals, and the last thing I want to see is you getting all depressed on me, alright.

Hearing that, Agumon started to show a smile on his face once again.

Agumon: Yeah, your right. I needed to hear that. Sometime's my mind just goes off into a different place.

Lucas: That's what i'm here for. Now let's keep on moving along.

Agumon: Yeah!

But when they looked up ahead, Lopmon was right in their path ahead.

Lucas and Agumon: (Gasps)...

The two of them were shock to see the small Digimon in front of their path.

Lucas: What's that Digimon?

Agumon: That's a Lopmon. But why is one doing all the way out here?

Lucas pulled out his orange digivice and looked at the info on Lopmon.

Lucas: Let's see. Lopmon. A rookie level mammal Digimon. Strange. Doesn't appear to be anything bad about this one.

Lopmon: I don't think that's all true.

Hearing Lopmon speak, Lucas and Agumon looked over at her.

Lucas: What do you mean by that?

Lopmon: (Giggles)... You'll soon find out.

Lopmon just kept giggling to herself, but Lucas and Agumon were starting to get a little confused by her.

Lopmon: I hate to do this to you, you seem like quite a nice boy. But I have orders. I think you would know who Dexmon is.

Now that brought shock to Lucas and Agumon. The Grand Master told them all about Dexmon.

Agumon: You were sent by Dexmon?

Lucas: So that means... are your here to destroy us?

But Lopmon only started giggling to herself again after Lucas said that.

Lopmon: That's one part, but I have other things for you.

And for some reason, Lopmon winked one of her eye's at Lucas, which made him a little confused.

Lucas: And what do you exactly mean by that?

Lopmon: Oh that's right. If you want to know about me, you two need to here the truth about the previous humans and their Digimon partners.

Now that brought a big shock to both Lucas and Agumon.

Lucas: What did you just say?

Agumon: What do you know about the Grand Master's old group?

But Lopmon just started giggling to herself again, but then she stopped to explain a little more.

Lopmon: Oh believe me, I know a lot more then you two think. There are somethings that I know that he doesn't.

That only seemed to make Lucas and Agumon ever more curious about who Lopmon really is.

Lucas: And what would that be?

Agumon: Why don't you just start explaining.

Then Lopmon started laughing at the two of them as they both started get really concern about what she was about to tell the both of them. Something about this didn't feel right. Lopmon then stopped laughing and then showed her bright white eye's at them.

Lucas and Agumon: (Gasps)...

Lopmon: Brace yourself you two, because your about to learn... the truth.

* * *

To be continued...


	29. Episode 29: A Deadly Dance

_**Episode 29: A Deadly Dance**_

_**Lucas and Agumon come face to face with Lopmon. One of Dexmon's servants. But when Lucas finally realizes the truth about the Grand Master's old team from Lopmon, who was also apart of that team, will he be able to bring himself to fight? Or will he soon suffer the same fate?**_

* * *

**THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD**

The sun was slowly starting to set on this long day of battle's as Shade, David, Mike, James, and their Digimon partners finally manage to climb out of the tunnels that ShogunGekomon made and defeated the cruel Digmon inside of it.

Mike: OK, here we go. You all ready?

Hagurumon: Ready as will ever be.

James: Yeah, like he said.

Mike: OK then. 1... 2... 3!

Mike, James and Hagurumon were trying to pull up to the surface, and they finally did it.

James: (Sighs)... Finally.

Mike: I know what you mean. I never thought climbing could be so exhausting.

But when they looked up, they saw David and Elecmon looking down at them. They made it out of there no problem. They were just waiting on those three.

Elecmon: Wow, it took you that long to make it all the way back up here?

David: That's just sad.

And yet the three of them couldn't help but to be tired of all that climbing as they fell to the sand below them.

Mike: I don't care! I just wanna go to sleep.

Hagurumon: I'm made of metal, but I didn't enjoy any of that climbing as well.

David and Elecmon only rolled their eye's and sighed at the three of them. Then they turned around to see Shade and Monodramon looking out into the wide open desert area around them. Shade hasn't been very talkative after they defeated those Digmon. So this got David a little concern.

David: Hey, are you alright there, Shade?

Shade and Monodramon turned around to see David and Elecmon looking a bit concern at them.

Shade: It's just... hearing what those Digmon did... it just made me so mad.

Monodramon: It made us both mad. I too couldn't help but to just destroy them. What they did was just wrong.

Now David and Elecmon were beginning to understand why Shade acted so angry at those Digmon back there.

Elecmon: I get it. You two just couldn't help but to be angry at those three for what they did.

David: It's nothing to feel bad about. You two did what you thought was right.

Shade and Monodramon were starting to grow a smile again as Shade started bending over towards the sand below them.

Shade: I know.

Monodramon: We did it for all of the Digimon that lost their lives to those cruel Digmon.

That brought a smile to all four of them, but Mike, James, and Hagurumon didn't even pay any attention to this. They were already sound asleep by now after all they been through. All that Shade and David could here was the three of them snoring away.

Mike, James, and Hagurumon: (Snores)...

Shade: Those two never change. And now Hagurumon as well. Oh brother.

David: You can say that again.

Now they were laughing at the tired trio behind them, but Shade continued to look out into the open with Monodramon still by his side.

Shade: May all of those Digimon finally rest in peace.

Monodramon: I think they will, along with those three.

And that brought the laughter back to them again as all they heard was snoring from the three of them.

David: They never change.

Elecmon: But that's what we all like about them.

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was still keeping track of everyone as he was now entering the room but with a cup of tea in his hand. He sat back on his chair and looked at something that came up on his computer screen while he was in the kitchen.

Grand Master: Hello? What's this? I leave the room to get a drink and something already happens. Why do I always keep missing this stuff?

But when he clicked the thing on his screen, he was surprise to see Kyle's signal was now in the Digital World.

Grand Master: Well what do you know. Looks like the one called Kyle finally made it to the Digital World after all.

Then he started to take a sip out of his cup, but then he notice something else popped up on his computer screen that made him spit out his drink at the screen. Luckily, nothing was broken by the liquids.

Grand Master: What!?

He notice there were some strange reading on the screen near the Digital Savanna, where Lucas and Agumon are in the Digital Savanna. He got out of his chair and he was in complete shock.

Grand Master: Oh no. It's the same thing when Terriermon showed up. This can't be. Lucas. Agumon.

The Grand Master continued to look at the screen with a freaked out look still on his face.

Grand Master: (This is bad. There in trouble. And there all by themselves.)

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

After hearing all that needed to be heard from Lopmon, Lucas fell to his knee's in complete disbelief from what he has heard. He and Agumon just couldn't believe any of this. They finally learned the truth.

Lucas: No. No. No! That can't be true!

Lucas could only look down at the ground with a lot of shock. But Lopmon only continued to smile at him.

Lopmon: Oh but it is. That is the truth about what happen to us after we failed to defeat Dexmon that day.

Lucas and Agumon just couldn't believe any of this.

Agumon: That just can't be right. There is no way that a human can just be turned into a Digimon.

But Lopmon only looked at Agumon with her glowing white eye's.

Lopmon: But it has been done, thanks to Dexmon.

Hearing this, Lucas got right back up and looked right at Lopmon.

Lucas: Well if that's the case. Then will just have to set this right, and fix what happen to you all.

However, Lopmon started laughing at him for saying that.

Lopmon: (Laughs)... yeah right. Like we need any saving from you. All I care about is seeing that you will join me and the rest of us with Dexmon.

That for some reason made Lucas a bit confused.

Lucas: What? What do you mean?

Lopmon: Even though we been turned into Digimon, we're still kids. How nice would it be to have a few more playmates for us. And with Dexmon around, it can last forever. Why bother fighting it, when you can just give yourself up... and join us.

Lucas didn't know what to say at first, but that was when Agumon stepped in.

Agumon: Wait a minute. If that happens to Lucas, what will happen to me?

Lopmon: That's a simple question. Dexmon does need a Digimon to make that happen. First he takes away all the life data from that Digimon and only leaves the body. Then he uses his power to turn the human into all data. Then, he uses that empty Digimon body to absorb that data and let it set for a good period of time. Once the process is complete, a new Digimon life is born. But to be clear, you'll go bye bye.

Agumon was just in shock, but that got Lucas's attention again. After hearing that, he would never except it. There was no way he was gonna.

Lucas: Forget it! There's no way i'll just stand by and be turned into a Digimon, especially if it means that Agumon is gonna get destroyed in the process.

Agumon: He's right. We won't just stand by and let any of this happen, you got that!?

Hearing all of this, Lopmon then started to float in the air with a not so happy look on her face.

Lopmon: That's to bad. I thought maybe you would understand and join us, but looks like I was wrong. Looks like i'm just gonna have to make you join us!

Lopmon then started to glow in a bright light that made Lucas and Agumon cover their eye's.

Lucas: Now what's happening!?

Agumon: I think she starting to digivolve!

Now that started to give Lucas a little scare.

Lucas: Great. That's just great.

The light was so tense now, Lopmon started to get even bigger on the two of them.

?: I wanted to believe that you could be convince into joining us, but now I see i'll have to do it by force, or destroy you in the process if I have to!

The light began to vanish and showed that Lopmon was now bigger but had purple skin with long ears, and was wearing a Chinese fighting outfit and had strange looking weapons on both of her hands and was wearing blue scarf on her neck.

Lucas: Oh boy.

Agumon: This is so not good.

The new form of Lopmon began to descend towards Lucas and Agumon. Lucas then pulled out his orange digivice and looked at the info pulled up on the holographic screen.

Lucas: She digivolved to Turuiemon. A champion level mammal Digimon with great athletic abilities.

Agumon: Turuiemon! Those things are tough to deal with.

Turuiemon started to inch closer and closer towards them with a smile on her face.

Turuiemon: I would listen to him if I were you. He's not wrong about that. If I can't convince you to join us, then i'll make you. But I know there's gonna be a fight. So let's just get this over with.

But with a look of determination in Lucas's eye's, he pointed his digivice right at Agumon as it started to glow.

Lucas: I don't care how tough she is, you can beat her, Agumon.

Agumon: Your right. Let's do this!

Now the light started to engulf Agumon as he too was now beginning to digivolve.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

After the light vanish, Greymon was now looking in Turuiemon in the eye's as he let out a mighty roar.

Greymon: (Roar)...

However, that didn't seem to face Turuiemon at all.

Turuiemon: You think that scares me? Come on big boy.

Hearing that, Greymon began to charge right at Turuiemon, but Turuiemon jumped on top of Greymon and kicked him on the back of the head.

Greymon: Ouch!

Lucas: Now that was just plain rude.

In anger, Greymon turned around and fired his signature attack right at Turuiemon.

Greymon: Take this! Nova Blast!

But Turuiemon was quick to move out of the way of Greymon's attack, and then she started to run right at him.

Greymon: No way!

Lucas: She's fast!

And out of nowhere, she was now in front of Greymon and she unleashed her fast motion punches at Greymon.

Turuiemon: Ninja Fist!

It all came right at Greymon without any warning at all.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: Oh no, Greymon!

Greymon then fell back a little, but he manage to get right back up off his back. However, Turuiemon was only standing there with a look of disappointment and was just yawning at Greymon.

Turuiemon: (Yawn)... Is that all you got? I didn't think it be this easy to knock you down. I mean come on. I big dinosaur like you being kicked down by a little bunny rabbit like me. Not very impressive.

Out of rage, Greymon started to charge at Turuiemon with all his might.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

But at the last second, Turuiemon dodge the attack and moved to the side of Greymon and kicked him.

Greymon: GGAAAAAHH!

Lucas: Greymon!

Greymon fell to his knee's as Turuiemon only laughed at him for his efforts of attacking her.

Turuiemon: (Laughs)... I never thought that the mighty Greymon would be such a push over. (Laughs)...

Now that made Greymon really mad as he got back up and began to fire a barrage of fireballs at her.

Greymon: How dare you! Nova Blast!

However, Turuiemon started avoiding each attack, and she seemed to be moving in a weird way at those attacks.

Greymon: Hold still! Nova Blast!

Turuiemon just kept on avoiding every attack that Greymon fired, but Lucas was beginning to notice something.

Lucas: The way she moves... it's like she's just dancing.

Then Lucas turned his attention towards Greymon multiple attacks.

Lucas: Of course. She wanted Greymon to fire his attacks like that. That's her plan. Greymon, stop! She's only trying to intimidate you!

However, Greymon didn't seem to stop.

Greymon: Well it worked! Nova Blast!

But Turuiemon kept on avoiding the attacks, and that made Lucas worry now.

Lucas: At this rate... Greymon's gonna run out of energy. And if that happens... he'll be goner for sure.

All of those fireballs started to make everything burn and caused a smoke that can be seen from a far. Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon partners notice the smoke in the far distance. It was in the direction they were going.

Floramon: Kim, look at that.

Everyone was just shock to see the smoke in the far distance.

Veemon: That's some fire that someone is making over there.

Biyomon: Either that or someone's trying to burn the whole Savanna.

But then Robert had this strange feeling, that it was Greymon making that smoke in front of them.

Robert: It's Greymon!

That seemed to have shocked everyone in their tracks.

Emily: Robert, are you sure?

Robert: Yes. There is only one Digimon I know that can make such a huge smoke like that. I'm coming, Greymon!

Then Robert just bolted out ahead of everyone with Veemon right behind him.

Veemon: Wait for me, Robert!

Hearing what Robert said, Kim and Floramon started to chase after them.

Kim: If Greymon is there, then so is Lucas.

Floramon: Let's go then!

Kim: Right!

Seeing them run off like that, Emily and Biyomon started to head after them as well.

Biyomon: They really want to find Lucas and Agumon now don't they.

Emily: You can't blame them. It's the whole reason why they came to the Digital World in the first place.

Knowing that was true, Biyomon started to fly a little bit in the air above everyone.

Biyomon: If that's the case, i'll go take a look up ahead. You mind giving me a hand, Emily?

Emily: I don't mind at all, Biyomon.

Emily then pulled out her digivice and it started to glow along with Biyomon.

_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON_

After the digivolving was done, Aquilamon was high in the sky as she started to fly over towards the smoke in the far distance.

Kim: Good idea you two.

Robert: Now we'll know for sure if it's my big brother and Agumon.

Floramon and Veemon seemed to think that was a good idea as well as Aquilamon started fly over them.

Aquilamon: I'll go look up ahead. You all better catch up.

Emily: We will. Thanks Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: My pleasure.

Aquilamon flapped her wings as she head towards the smoke ahead.

Floramon: Let's hope it is them.

Kim: I know it's them. Who else could make such a mess.

For some reason, they all knew that was true. But back at the battle with Turuiemon, Greymon was starting to run out of energy as his fireballs started to get smaller with each passing attack he threw at Turuiemon.

Greymon: Why... won't... you... hold... still!?

Turuiemon: Because if I did, then it wouldn't be any fun now would it?

Greymon just kept firing and Turuiemon just kept avoiding every single attack he fired at her. However, Lucas continued to worry about every single time Greymon fired an attack at Turuiemon.

Lucas: Greymon! Stop! Your only gonna waste your energy!

But it was far to late. Greymon was getting to exhausted to fire another attack at Turuiemon as she was now walking towards him.

Greymon: Can't... keep... going.

Turuiemon: Oh good, it's about time you finally stopped firing.

Seeing Turuiemon slowly come closer towards Greymon, Lucas was starting to get really worried now.

Lucas: Greymon! Get out of there, she's coming for you!

But it was to late for Greymon to move as Turuiemon opened the weapons on her hands and hit Greymon with them.

Turuiemon: Gauntlet Claw!

And with one slash, it sent Greymon back pretty far.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucas: Greymon, no!

Greymon tried to get back up, but Turuiemon was far to fast for him to even stand up.

Turuiemon: Oh no you don't. Gauntlet Claw!

She launched her attack again and this time left a huge scratch on Greymon.

Greymon: GGAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Oh no!

Then Turuiemon jumped in the air and gave Greymon a mighty kick that sent him flying.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Greymon landed back on the tall grass of the Savanna, but Lucas started running up towards Greymon while Turuiemon was laughing in the background.

Turuiemon: (Laughs)... That's the power that only Dexmon can give. Nobody can stop him. (Laughs)...

Lucas: Greymon. Speak to me pal.

But Greymon was in to much pain to answer Lucas. However, Aquilamon was right above the battlefield and she was surprise to see Greymon and Lucas. She then started to fly back quickly towards the other's to tell them the news.

Lucas: Greymon. Come on, get up!

Turuiemon: Forget it, he's not getting up.

Lucas turned and saw Turuiemon started coming closer towards the two of them.

Turuiemon: Why even bother with a Digimon like him. He can't protect you. Now just give up and come with me. What Dexmon can do is even better then this poor excuse for a Digimon.

But Lucas got up and looked Turuiemon in the eye's.

Lucas: Your wrong! Greymon is one of the best Digimon I know. And he's also the best friend a kid like me can have.

When called himself a kid, Turuiemon was a little surprised.

Turuiemon: Hmm...

Lucas: There, I admit it. I maybe a teen, but deep down i'm just a kid who has no idea what he's doing. Even though I try, I just don't. But Agumon, he is the only one that understands that. Sure he can be stubborn like me sometimes, but that what make's him special. He's not just discarded data, and he's not just my partner, he's one the best friends I ever had.

However, Turuiemon only laughed at Lucas for saying that.

Turuiemon: (Laughs)... Friend? Ha! Do you honestly believe that a Digimon like that can ever be special? You must be kidding me.

Now that was starting to make Lucas a little angry as he clenched his digivice in his right hand.

Lucas: Shut up!

That seemed to get Turuiemon's attention.

Lucas: I don't care what you say about him, he's special to me and that is that! How could someone being controlled by Dexmon every understand that. You... and Dexmon... none of you can ever understand what me and Greymon feel inside! He is my friend and i'm not gonna let him down!

But then, Turuiemon notice a light coming from Lucas's heart. She knew that light all to well.

Turuiemon: That light...

Lucas: You know what this light is. It's the light that me and Greymon share. This is our light! This is something that neither you... or Dexmon could ever take away! This is the example of the strength that me and Greymon possess!

Then Lucas pulled out his digivice and placed it on the light. Then the digivice started to glow.

Lucas: Now your gonna see why me and Greymon will never be defeated! Especially not to a controlled puppet like you!

Lucas pointed the digivice at Turuiemon as it started to blind her, and then Greymon felt the light all around him as he slowly started to open his eye's.

Greymon: Lucas.

Lucas: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Feeling the energy around him, Greymon got back up roared as he was beginning to digivolve once again.

_GREYMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGREYMON_

A big flash of light was coming from MetalGreymon. It was so huge, Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon could see it from where they are. They notice the light and Aquilamon heading back towards them.

Kim: What in the world..?

Emily: Aquilamon. What's going on over there?

Aquilamon: It's that boy Lucas, and Greymon.

Now that was the biggest shock to them out of everything they encountered in the Digital World.

Robert: My brother is really over there?

Floramon: And Greymon too?

Kim: Please Aquilamon, is it really true?

Aquilamon only nod her head at them, and then she turned around to face the strong light over in the distance.

Aquilamon: Yes, they are. However, they seem to be in trouble last I saw them.

Now that brought a shock to everyone. But then, Robert, Kim, and their Digimon started running towards the light.

Emily: Where you all going?

They didn't turn around, but they answered Emily anyway.

Robert: We're gonna help my big brother!

Kim: We got to help him and Greymon!

Veemon: Yeah, what they said.

Floramon: Hang on you two! Were coming!

Knowing this was all to true, Aquilamon started to fly up in the sky again.

Aquilamon: I'll go and give them some support. You go with the other's and try to catch up as soon as you can.

Emily: OK.

Emily then started to chase after everyone as Aquilamon began to make her way back to Lucas and now MetalGreymon. Meanwhile, MetalGreymon was trying to strike Turuiemon with his giant claw, but Turuiemon was still to fast to hit.

MetalGreymon: Mega Claw!

MetalGreymon's attack hit the ground and Turuiemon was starting to lose some of her energy from avoiding so many attacks.

Turuiemon: (I don't understand. How did he get so much strength all of a sudden? He should be down for the count after my last attack.)

Then she notice MetalGreymon coming at her again with his giant metal claw.

Lucas: Alright! Do it, MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon: Mega Claw!

Noticing the attack, Turuiemon manage to avoid it but it was so close to hitting her.

Turuiemon: That's it! Gauntlet Claw!

She manage to hit MetalGreymon, but her attack was nothing to him.

Turuiemon: No way!

Lucas: Oh yes way! You got her now, MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon then threw Turuiemon off him and then he opened up his metal chest and began to aim two missiles at her.

Turuiemon: This can't be!

Lucas: Do it, MetalGreymon! Show her the power that we possess!

MetalGreymon: This is what you get for insulting both me, and my friend! Giga Blaster!

He fired his two missles, and they seemed to make contact on Turuiemon as they blew up in front of her.

Turuiemon: NOOOOOO!

Even though they couldn't see Turuiemon, Lucas thought for sure that they got her.

Lucas: Yes! You had to have got her that time.

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

But then, they saw something in the smoke in front of them. Lucas and MetalGreymon were shock to see two glowing white eye's looking at them.

Lucas: No way!

MetalGreymon: It can't be!

When the smoke cleared, they saw that Turuiemon was now bigger and now had longer arms and her outfit had also changed and she was now wearing a red scarf. Lucas pulled out his digivice and looked at the info on Turuiemon's new form.

MetalGreymon: So, what does the digivice say about this one?

Lucas: It's saying that Turuiemon digivolved to Antylamon. An ultimate level beast Digimon.

MetalGreymon: That's not good. Doesn't anything go right!?

They looked up to see that Antylamon was just a little bit bigger then MetalGreymon as she looked down at him.

Antylamon: You didn't really think I would come to battle you without one more trick up my sleeve. Though I didn't think I had to pull this out, but you both leaved me with no choice. Now it's time for you to disappear, MetalGreymon!

And out of nowhere, Antylamon long arms turned into to blades as she was starting to spin around like a crazy person.

Lucas: What's she doing now!?

MetalGreymon: I don't know. But it's coming towards us!

Antylamon was now spinning around like crazy as she head towards MetalGreymon.

Antylamon: Bunny Blades!

MetalGreymon put his metal arm in front of him, but the multiple swings were to much for him to handle and he was sent back a little bit.

MetalGreymon: GGAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Hang in there, MetalGreymon! You can beat her!

Hearing Lucas's voice, MetalGreymon put his metal claw in the ground and it stopped him from flying off and then he began to aim his missiles at Antylamon.

Antylamon: You just don't know when to give up now do you?

MetalGreymon: It was never in my dictionary to begin with.

Lucas: Go, MetalGreymon!

The missles on MetalGreymon began to steam as he fired them right at Antylamon.

MetalGreymon: Take this! Giga Blaster!

The two missiles were sent towards her, but Antylamon just jumped at the last second they came at her. This way big of a shock to Lucas and MetalGreymon.

Lucas: No!

MetalGreymon: She dodged them! Nobody can be that fast!

The missiles blew up in the air behind Antylamon as she was now starting to charge right at MetalGreymon.

Antylamon: Enough of this! I'm ending this little game right now!

Antylamon then started to form the two blades again on both of her arms and started to spin again at MetalGreymon.

Lucas: MetalGreymon, watch out!

Antylamon: Bunny Blades!

But MetalGreymon threw his claw right at the attack coming towards him.

MetalGreymon: I'll stop you! Mega Claw!

The two attack collided, but it seemed that Antylamon was slowly pushing MetalGreymon back a little.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAHH!

Lucas: Hang on! You can do it, MetalGreymon!

But seeing this chance to strike, Antylamon stopped spinning and grabbed MetalGreymon metal claw as she was about to launch her other blade arm at him.

MetalGreymon: Oh no!

Lucas: Get out of there!

Antylamon: It's to late for that! Treasure Axe!

She slashed her blade right on MetalGreymon's metal chest and it left a huge sratch on him.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: MetalGreymon!

Antylamon let go of his metal arm and then she kicked him right where that scratch was, sending him flying towards Lucas. MetalGreymon's impact near Lucas also sent him flying a bit

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: AAAAAAHHH!

He landed right near Lucas and Lucas was laying down on the ground from the shock wave that MetalGreymon made falling to the ground. Aquilamon notice in the distance the dust coming into the air.

Aquilamon: Oh no. I hope i'm not to late.

As Aquilamon was trying to get to the battlefield, Antylamon landed back on the ground and made a grin at both Lucas and MetalGreymon for falling to the ground. She was just a bit stronger then MetalGreymon. And a lot faster it seems.

Antylamon: Fools. Now do you see? Dexmon gives the ultimate power and we are the perfect examples of that power. You two could never make any difference to what Dexmon has plan for you all!

Seeing the both of them on the ground, Antylamon could only laugh at them for putting up such a pointless effort she thought.

Antylamon: (Laughs)... I must admit though, they did give me quite a work out. However, no one can stop me that easily. This is only the beginning of what is yet to come! (Laughs)...

But while she was laughing to herself, Lucas was slowly crawling over towards his fallen ultimate partner as he slowly put a hand right on MetalGreymon.

Lucas: Metal... Greymon. I'm... sorry.

And just like that, Lucas passed out along with MetalGreymon beside him. Antylamon continued to laugh as everyone else tried to hurry towards them.

Kim: Hang on Lucas, were coming!

Robert: Will be there soon big brother!

There Digimon were trying to keep up, but it seems that their human partners really wanted to get there.

Veemon: They sure do go all the way when it comes to stuff like this.

Floramon: I don't blame them. It's Lucas and Agumon were talking about here. I won't stop either.

Floramon then sprinted ahead of Veemon whick kinda shocked him.

Veemon: Hey! Since when did you get so fast?

As they continued to sprint towards them, Antylamon continued to laugh at everything that has happened in her battle with Lucas. Once she was done, she was starting to approach the fallen Lucas and MetalGreymon.

Antylamon: Now, it's time to finish the job.

She slowly extended her arm out towards Lucas.

Antylamon: I'll take you to, Dexmon. Then the four of us will have a new playmate. Say good-bye.

But right before she could get her hand on Lucas, Aquilamon showed up and fired her attack right at Antylamon.

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

Aquilamon blast rings hit Antylamon right in the side and it made her back up a bit

Antylamon: AAAAAHH! What!?

Antylamon turned around and saw Aquilamon flying in the sky above her, and that only made her angry.

Antylamon: You! How dare you get in my way you overgrown chicken! Treasure Axe!

She turned her right arm into a blade and jumped in the air to strike Aquilamon. but Aquilamon was quick to dodge it before it landed.

Antylamon: Stand still!

Aquilamon: Never!

While Aquilamon was distracting Antylamon, the other's finally showed up and they all saw Lucas and MetalGreymon passed out on the ground in front of them.

Kim and Robert: Lucas!

But Floramon notice that Greymon looked a little different then last she saw him.

Floramon: Is that Greymon? He looks... different.

Hearing what Floramon said, Emily pulled out her red digivice and looked at the info on MetalGreymon.

Emily: That is Greymon. He's now called MetalGreymon. The true ultimate form of Agumon.

Veemon: Well he sure knows how to make metal look good on him.

Now that they knew about that, they started running towards Lucas and MetalGreymon, but Antylamon notice all of them coming towards the two of them.

Antylamon: It's those kids that Falcomon tried to destroy. I don't know how they got here, but they won't be here for much longer!

Antlyamon then sprinted towards them, and Aquilamon couldn't stop her in time. They all notice her coming and Veemon and Flormaon just jumped right in front of them. However, Antylamon was still coming.

Aquilamon: Watch out!

Robert: Veemon!

Kim: Floramon!

Floramon and Veemon: Right!

Kim and Robert quickly pulled out their digivice's and they started to glow along with Veemon and Floramon.

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Veedramon and Sunflowmon just got right in front of the tall Antylamon as she was still coming towards them.

Antylamon: I don't care how many of you can digivolve, you won't stop me! Treasure Axe!

She turned her left arm into a blade and jumped in the air and then fell right towards them. But they were quick enough to avoid the attack in time.

Veedramon: She's so fast.

Sunflowmon: We better be careful here.

While they had Antylamon attention, the other's finally got to Lucas and MetalGreymon. Kim and Robert got down near the fallen Lucas.

Robert: Big brother, it's us. Wake up!

Kim: Please Lucas, wake up!

But there voice's didn't seem to be reaching the passed out Lucas. But then they notice Antlyamon striking Veedramon in the chest with her blade arm.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Robert: Oh no, Veedramon!

Kim: What kind of Digimon is that?

Emily got her red digivice again and was reading the info on Antylamon.

Emily: Antylamon. An ultimate level beast Digimon.

Robert: That is sure one big bunny rabbit.

But then Aquilamon came down and was about to strike Antylamon with her horns so she would be away from Veedramon.

Aquilamon: Get away from him! Grand Horn!

However, Antylamon was quick to sense the attack as she pushed Veedramon and then grabbed both Aquilamon's horns.

Aquilamon: AH!

Antylamon: Nice try pretty bird! Did you really think I wouldn't see an attack like that coming!?

But then she notice Sunflowmon coming from behind and about to fire her attack. But before Sunflowmon could fire, Antylamon was smart to throw Aquilamon right in her direction.

Aquilamon: AAAHH!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine... AAAAHH!

Aquilamon fell right on top of Sunflowmon as they both hit the ground hard.

Sunflowmon: Ouch.

Aquilamon: Sorry Sunflowmon.

Antylamon: (Laughs)... Is that the best you all got!?

But then, Veedramon got back up and fired his attack right behind Antylamon.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon fired his laser attack, but Antylamon just jumped at the last second of that attach and avoided it.

Veedramon: What!?

Robert: No way!

Antylamon just landed right back on the ground and then Aquilamon and Sunflowmon got back up and all three of them just glared at Antylamon. However, Kim, Robert, and Emily couldn't believe how strong Antylamon is.

Emily: At this rate, their gonna get destroyed. They can't even land a blow on her.

Robert: If only we have an ultimate level Digimon on our side. But MetalGreymon is down for the count.

They looked at MetalGreymon who was still passed out, and then Kim looked back at the passed out Lucas.

Kim: Come on, Lucas! You have to wake up! We need your help! Lucas!

* * *

**-INSIDE LUCAS'S MIND-**

Lucas was slowly oppening his eye's and notice that he was floating in a weird unknown space around him.

Lucas: What? Where am I now? This place... it looks so weird. Yet, I feel like I know this place.

But as he was floating around, an image of him when he was younger was seen right in front of him. The younger Lucas was in the same bedroom as Lucas still has, and he then saw a younger Robert coming in.

Lucas: Hey, I remember that day. That was the day Robert came back from his first day at Elementary School, and he wanted to tell me all about it. That's so like him. He always get's so excited about things. Even though he was only in Kindergarten back then.

Lucas was smiling at this. But then, another image was seen on his left side. It was him in Elementary School with Mike and James.

Lucas: Oh and that. Mike and James. Even now those two are the same. This was when me and them first met.

And then another image was shown on his right side. It was him on the swings on the first day of Elementary School, and that was when Kim first showed up.

Lucas: Kim. I never forgotten that day. That was one of the best days ever to me. It was the day... I met you. I was just alone on the swings on my first day in the 1st grade. And then you showed up.

Then a flash of light was shown above Lucas, and it was showing another image, but it was showing all the times he and Agumon been though until now with Antylamon. Somehow, even though they didn't spent a lifetime with one another, Lucas was still touched by these images. And it also made him realized what he and Agumon are going though right now.

Lucas: Agumon. That's right. You never given up, so why should I? You never gave up, no matter how bad things gotten. I don't care how strong Antylamon is, and I don't care how bad things get. You and me... when we work together... there's nothing we can't do!

Lucas was now flying threw every single memory he had of his entire life, and he knew that every single one of them was a sign that he wasn't ever gonna give up. He hasn't given up so easily in his life. So why should he start now he thought?

Lucas: Everyone is counting on us. Robert, Kim, Mike, James, Kyle, David, Shade, and even the Grand Master. We can't fail here! Not to some puppet of Dexmon's. There is no way we're gonna fail! We can do this! Because that's what we do!

Lucas saw the light in front of him and he was flying towards it, and he also heard Kim and Robert's voice screaming his name.

Kim and Robert: Lucas!

And in a flash of bright light, he was engulfed inside the light, and he just vanished into thin air.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

After going threw all of those memories in his head, Lucas finally woke up, and he was surprise to see Robert, Kim, and even Emily right beside him.

Lucas: Kim... Robert... and even Emily. Am I dreaming again?

Hearing Lucas's voice, everyone was glad to finally see him again after so long.

Robert: He's awake!

Kim: Lucas, thank goodness.

But while everyone was excited to see Lucas awake again, Veedramon was sent flying towards the ground a couple yards away from them.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Everyone looked to see Veedramon on the ground, and Antylamon starting to slowly approach him.

Antylamon: It's no fun throwing you all around anymore. So how about I just finish this now.

Everyone was just in shock to see Antylamon coming even closer to the fallen Veedramon. Sunflowmon and Aquilamon were already injured and on the ground from all that pounding, but then Lucas pushed Kim right off him and got back up on his legs.

Lucas: Either way. Dream or not... you have to get out of here!

Lucas faced Antylamon again, and then he looked over towards MetalGreymon, who was also starting to get back up.

Lucas: Get up, MetalGreymon! We have a battle to finish.

MetalGreymon: Exactly!

Everyone was shock to see how tall MetalGreymon was compare to when he was just Greymon.

Robert: He's even bigger then I thought.

Kim: How did Greymon even manage to get so big?

Lucas: Let's just say... me and Agumon been through a lot since we got to the Digital World.

Hearing that, Kim, Robert, and Emily got right next to Lucas and they were ready to battle. But Lucas didn't seem to like that idea.

Lucas: What are you all doing? You all have to get out of here, now.

Robert: And let you have all the fun? No way.

Kim: We're gonna do this together.

Emily: It's the only way we can beat Antylamon.

Knowing that was all to true, Lucas decided to accept it. Then Sunflowmon, Aquilamon, and Veedramon got back up and got right behind MetalGreymon.

Sunflowmon: Need some help, MetalGreymon?

MetalGreymon: Could use it. Thanks Sunflowmon. And good to see you again, Veedramon.

Veedramon: Same here. By the way, like the new look you got.

MetalGreymon: Thanks.

Then MetelGreymon looked over to see Aquilamon coming down near Sunflowmon.

MetalGreymon: I don't remember seeing you before.

Aquilamon: I'm new to the group. I'll explain that later.

MetalGreymon: Either way, the more the better I always say.

Lucas: Stop talking and let's get down to business.

Hearing that, all four Digimon got ready as they saw Antylamon setting her sights on all four of them.

Antylamon: You think just because there are more of you now, you think you can beat me? Think again!

Antylamon just got in her fighting stance as everyone was now looking directly at her.

Lucas: OK, you ready everyone!?

Kim, Robert, and Emily: Ready!

And even the Digimon were ready to fight now. They all just stood there looking at Antylamon as she slowly started to charge right at all of them.

Kim: She's coming!

Lucas: Everyone..!

Kim, Robert, and Emily: FIRE!

Hearing the command, all four Digimon unleashed their most powerful attacks at Antylamon.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

MetalGreymon's missiles, Aquilamon's energy rings, Veedramon's laser attack, and Sunflowmon's light beam attack were all fired right at Antylamon.

Everyone: HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Antylamon: No matter what you do... it's useless!

All four attacks were seen heading for Antylamon, but she still kept on coming. Then all them exploded and all that was seen was a huge giant smoke filling the air around the battlefield. The smoke could been seen for miles away. Will all of them be able to defeat Antylamon?

* * *

To be continued...


	30. Episode 30: The Night Flower

_**Episode 30: The Night Flower**_

_**The battle with Antylamon and the other Digimon continues to rage-on. But she has proven to be quite the formidable foe to everyone. Will they finally find a way a stop her before she completely destroys both them and their Digimon partners?**_

* * *

**LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

While everyone was in the Digital World, Lucas and Robert's parents couldn't help but to worry about them for being gone for almost a week. Mr. Blake was watching the night time news, while Mrs. Blake was on the phone with Kim's Mom.

Mrs. Jenkins: I'm telling you, I just know that something is wrong. It feels like Kim is in trouble or something.

Mrs. Blake knew that feeling. It was the same one she has with Lucas and Robert.

Mrs. Blake: I know how you feel, but right now there's nothing we can do about it. All that we can do is hope that they can make it back safe.

Mrs. Jenkins: I hope your right about that, or i'll make sure that boy of yours regret ever getting Kim involved in all of this.

Now that was where Mrs. Blake just about had enough of hearing that from her.

Mrs. Blake: It's not my boys fault. Kim made her choice to do this and he had nothing to do with it what's so ever. He doubt he even wanted this to happen to him and the other's. So don't you go and blame him for anything.

Hearing that on the other line, Mrs. Jenkins knew that was true. And of course she knew Floramon was with Kim, but she can't help but still worry about her.

Mrs. Jenkins: I know, i'm sorry. It's just hard to accept that my little Kim is growing up, and so fast.

Mrs. Blake: I know how you feel, but we all knew this was gonna happen eventually.

Knowing that, Kim's Mom finally got herself back together.

Mrs. Jenkins: Your right. I'll I can do is wait to see her come home safe. But i'm still gonna have a talk with your son about his relationship with my daughter.

Now that made Mrs. Blake laughing, because she knew that was gonna happen. She then hang up the phone and was still laughing a little when she was walking into the living room.

Mrs. Blake: (Laughs)... Your not gonna believe what she said on the phone.

Mr. Blake: Hold up on that. You got to hear this first.

Mr. Blake grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, and they couldn't believe what they were watching and hearing.

Newsman: Thank you, Darrel. Also, in other news, two 13 year old's teens went missing earlier today. The Police officer's are looking into the matter and right now we are going live with both parents of both teen's.

Then the image changed to Kyle's Mom and Dad, and Jessica's Mom and Dad, and they still couldn't believe they were talking about Kyle and Jessica missing.

Kyle's Mom: I don't truly know what happened really, but he was on his way to meet this girl...

Jessica's Dad: Yeah, my little girl.

Jessica's Mom: Sweetie, calm down.

However, Jessica's Dad was still upset by all of this, but now Kyle's Dad was getting into this.

Kyle's Dad: Hey, Kyle is one of the best young boys your girl will ever meet.

Jessica's Dad: Oh yeah, if that's so true, then why aren't they here now? I bet that boy of yours did all of this.

Kyle's Dad: How dare you say that about my son!

But then two security guards near the camera men moved in on that fight and pushed both the Dad's out of camera, leaving only the Mother's.

Jessica's Mom: Um... as we were saying before they started arguing. Jessica left with Kyle and after awhile... she just didn't come back home. She didn't call or anything. She normally would.

Kyle's Mom: And it's not like Kyle to not tell me anything before he does something like this. He always tells me before he goes out on these things.

Yet now everyone on the scene can still hear the Dad's arguing about their kids in the background, and that was when the camera people went back to the Newsman on this subject.

Newsman: Well... it's a mystery alright. But the authorities will be searching and they will let us and the parents know if anything signs of their childrens location is found. And now for the tomorrows weather...

And with that, Mr. Blake then turned off the T.V. and placed the remote back on the table. For some reason though, Mrs. Blake figured out where Kyle and Jessica could be.

Mrs. Blake: I think I know where those two gone.

Mr. Blake: I know exactly what you mean. They must be in that crazy world that Lucas, Robert, and the other's are in.

Hearing that they might be in the Digital World, Mrs. Blake turned her head and looked out the screen door into the sky, where the sun was almost fully set.

Mrs. Blake: I hope their all okay?

Mr. Blake: I hope so too.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

Back in the Digital Savanna, the battle with Antylamon was still under way. After all four Digimon fired their signature attacks at the charging Antylamon, it would seem that they got her while the smoke was slowly vanishing.

Kim: Did we get her?

Lucas: Were about to find out.

When the smoke finally cleared, Antylamon was all injured from those attacks and she fell down to one knee.

Robert: Yes!

Kim: We did get her.

While everyone was cheering, that went away as Antylamon was starting to get back and glowing in a pink aura.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Emily: What's happening now?

Lucas: I don't know.

Aquilamon: Just when we thought we got her.

And to their surprise, Antylamon's injuries were vanishing. Antylamon was healing herself.

Sunflowmon: No way. She's healing herself?

Veedramon: Now that's just not fair.

When Antylamon full healed herself from all of those attacks, she then gazed her sights on all four of the Digimon in front of her.

Antylamon: I called that Meditation Cure. One of my best moves. Now do you see... your attacks are useless.

MetalGreymon: You can cure yourself as many times as you want, but will never stop coming.

Now that was starting to get on Antylamon last nerve's.

Antylamon: You foolish Digimon, I had just about enough of you! Treasure Axe!

Antylamon went charging straight for MetalGreymon, but MetalGreymon pulled out his metal claw and clashed with her.

MetalGreymon: Mega Claw!

Both sharp attacks collided and it sent them both back a ways.

Lucas: That's it, MetalGreymon! Turn up the heat!

Antylamon: Foolish!

But then Aquilamon was right above Antylamon and she fired her attack at her.

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

However, Antylamon was able to sense the attack coming at her and she was able to avoid it. But then Veedramon fired his attack at her.

Robert: Do it now, Veedramon!

Veedramon: You got it! V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon fired his laser attack at Antylamon while she couldn't move in the air, but Antylamon quickly turned her right arm into a blade and slashed the laser coming at her.

Antylamon: Nice try!

When Antylamon landed back on the ground, she notice Sunflowmon right behind her as she was launching her attack.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Sunflowmon fired her attack right at Antylamon's back, but Antylamon jumped at the last second before it hit.

Sunflowmon: What?

Kim: Oh no!

Antylamon: My turn flower girl! Bunny Blades!

Antylamon turned both her arms into blades as she was spinning down towards Sunflowmon. Sunflowmon tried to move out of the way, but Antylamon came in to fast for her to move in time.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Sunflowmon, no!

Sunflowmon landed back on the ground and then Kim started running towards her, but Lucas charged right behind her.

Kim: Sunflowmon, i'm coming!

Lucas: Kim, wait! It's not safe out there!

Kim: But I have to help Sunflowmon.

But then, Antylamon notice them and started to sprint at both Lucas and Kim.

Antylamon: Oh no you don't! Bunny Blades!

She started spinning out of control again, but towards Lucas and Kim who watched the attack come at them. But before the attack got to them, MetalGreymon and Veedramon got right in front of Lucas and Kim to block the attack.

Veedramon: I don't think so!

MetalGreymon: Not while we're here!

Then both giant Digimon fired their signature attacks right at Antylamon.

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Both attacks hit Antylamon and it made her slowly back up after spinning, but then Aquilamon got right behind her.

Antylamon: Why you!

Aquilamon: Now's my chance. Grand Horn!

Emily: Aquilamon, wait!

But Aquilamon didn't hear her in time before she was heading for Antylamon with her horns. Antylamon remembered this attack and she jumped in the air and grabbed on to one of Aquilamon's horns.

Aquilamon: AH!

Antylamon: Gotcha!

Then Antylamon threw Aquilamon right at the sprinting MetalGreymon and Veedramon. All three of them just landed on their backs on the ground.

MetalGreymon and Veedramon: AAAAHH!

MetalGreymon fell first, with Veedramon next, and then Aquilamon right on top.

MetalGreymon: Ouch! That hurt.

Veedramon: Do you mind?

Aquilamon: Sorry boys.

Kim and Lucas manage to get to Sunflowmon and she was not looking so good.

Kim: Sunfowmon, are you alright?

Sunflowmon: Can't... move.

Sunflowmon was to injured from all that fighting with Antylamon to do anything to get back up.

Lucas: This is bad. How is Antylamon is strong anyway?

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

While Lucas and the other's were fighting Antylamon, Dexmon and his Digimon/human servants were watching the whole battle through Antylamon's eye's. And throughout the battle, Dexmon can't help but have a wicked grin on his face.

Dexmon: This is working out quite well.

Gomamon: Wow. She's really kicking their butts out there.

Falcomon: But it's strange. How did she get so good?

But then Dexmon started laughing at all of them. They all turned around to see him laughing.

Dexmon: (Laughs)...

Terriermon: What's so funny, Dexmon?

After Dexmon stopped laughing, he gazed his eye's on all three of his servants.

Dexmon: Well... you see, while you all were fighting your own opponents, I let Lopmon gaze through your eye's and she was able to learn much from all of those battles. There was a reason why I let her go last. I wanted her to be nice and ready for her turn.

At first, they didn't know why. But soon everyone was starting to understand it now. That's why Dexmon made Lopmon go last after everyone else.

Falcomon: I get it. You wanted her to learn from all of those battle's so that she would be ready for this.

Gomamon: And she would have the best chance of stopping that boy from reaching the sovereigns.

Terriermon: If that's the case, there's no way they can beat my little sister.

That seemed to make everyone laugh, but Dexmon wasn't laughing at this one.

Dexmon: (Don't be so sure. Just because she know's how to fight them, that doesn't mean she has this won. When it comes to the DigiDestined, they somehow seem to pull out a miracle when they need it the most.)

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

Back at the Digital Savanna, Antylamon was starting to approach Robert and Emily, while Lucas and Kim were still near the injured Sunflowmon.

Robert: Oh no.

Emily: She's coming for us.

Aquilamon tried to get back up, but she was a little to injured from Antylamon throwing her to get up in time.

Aquilamon: Oh no, Emily!

Lucas: MetalGreymon, get in there! You gotta stop her!

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

With a mighty roar, MetalGreymon charged right at Antylamon.

MetalGreymon: Remember me!?

Antylamon turned around to see MetalGreymon charging right at her, but she turned both her arms into blades and began to attack him now.

Antylamon: You stubborn Digimon! Bunny Blades!

MetalGreymon: Mega Claw!

Antylamon started spinning around and MetalGreymon launched his metal claw. However, Antylamon was able to push him away like he was nothing. And then she slashed him multiple times on the chest.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: No! MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon fell to the ground with a giant flop, but then Veedramon and Aquilamon got right on both Antylamon's sides.

Aquilamon: Now! Blast Rings!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

However, Antylamon jumped in the air and both attacks aim right at each other instead and they exploded right under Antylamon as she then landed back on the ground.

Veedramon: Impossible!

Aquilamon: Are attacks..!

Robert: Okay, this is really bad.

Emily: How are we suppose to fight a Digimon like this?

Lucas: There has to be a way to stop her. We gotta keep trying. Get up, MetalGreymon!

Hearing Lucas's voice, MetalGreymon manage to force himself back up again and was now gazing back at Antylamon.

MetalGreymon: You... haven't won yet.

Antylamon: You fool. You just don't learn now do you.

MetalGreymon, Aquilamon, and Veedramon were all looking right at Antylamon, but Kim couldn't help but look at Lucas as he continued to gaze at the battle.

Kim: (Lucas.)

Lucas: Come on you guys, don't give up! You can beat her! You got to!

Then Kim looked over at Robert and Emily in the distance.

Emily: You just have to keep trying!

Robert: You guys are the only chance we got!

Then Kim looked right back at her fallen Digimon partner. With Sunflowmon already down for the count, she felt totally helpless to do anything now. She finally found Lucas, but now she was about to lose everyone.

Kim: (This can't be happening. If only Sunflowmon could digivolve like Greymon did, then we could have a chance. But I don't know how to make her do it. But I have to do something. But what?)

A little tear could be seen in Kim's eye as she got a little closer to Sunflowmon as the everyone else started to charge right at Antylamon.

MetalGreymon, Veedramon, and Aquilamon: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Antylamon: Fools. It's useless! You'll never win!

But while everyone focused on Antylamon, everything was just getting to much for Kim to handle anymore.

Kim: (Lucas... Sunflowmon... everyone...) STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

But at the moment she screamed, her light green digivice started to glow in a bright light and then it seemed like everything was just standing still as it was engulfed in the bright light.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

After being engulfed in a strange light, Kim and Sunflowmon were in a strange dark void all around them.

Kim: What the? What's happening?

But then, Sunflowmon started to get back up for some reason.

Kim: Sunflowmon? Your okay!

Sunflowmon: I don't know how, but it feels like my energy just returned.

But in the far distance, a light appeared and then everything changed around Kim and Sunflowmon. Kim was now standing near the front of her house and she saw her mother and a younger version of herself on the front porch as they saw a mysterious man leaving them and entered a black van. And for some reason, this brought a sad look to Kim.

Sunflowmon: Kim, what's going on? What is all of this?

Kim: That was... my... Dad.

Now that shocked Sunflowmon. She never met Kim's Dad at all. In fact, she never knew that about Kim at all.

Sunflowmon: Your... Dad?

Kim: I remember this day all to well. It was the day my Dad left us. He and my Mother got into a huge argument and then next thing I knew... he just left and never came back. I've never seen him since.

Then a sad look started to appear on Kim's face as she looked over towards her younger self. Sunflowmon never imagined that Kim went through this.

Sunflowmon: I... never knew. It must have been tough on you, Kim.

Kim: It was. Now that i'm seeing this, and seeing everything happening with Antylamon... i'm just afraid that i'll lose Lucas and everyone else. Even you, Sunflowmon. I just makes me sad... to see everyone I know slowly disappearing before my eye's.

Now Sunflowmon was beginning to understand how Kim truly feels. Every time, she always notice something was wrong with her when it came to stuff like this.

Sunflowmon: Kim... that's never gonna happen.

That broke Kim out of her depression and she looked over towards her Digimon partner.

Sunflowmon: No matter what happens Kim, there is no way i'm gonna leave your side. And I doubt Lucas or the other's will just leave you as well. And besides, what kind of Digimon partner would I be if I did something like that. And in Lucas's case, what kind of a boyfriend would he be if he did that.

Sunflowmon just smiled at Kim and then Kim smiled back at her.

Kim: Your right, Sunflowmon. I always been worrying about this, but now I see that I had nothing to worry about at all. Even though there will be a day that we all do need to part, will never be that far away. Right?

Sunflowmon just nod her head at Kim for asking that.

Sunflowmon: Yeah.

And with that said, Kim got a smile back on her face as she wiped a tear of her face.

Kim: Now... I think it's time we give are friends a hand. Don't you think so?

Sunflowmon: That's right.

And in a big flash of light, both Kim and Sunflowmon returned to the battle with Antylamon.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

When the light from Kim's digivice faded away, Sunflowmon and Kim got back up and they saw all the Digimon coming right at Antylamon with all their might.

MetalGreymon, Veedramon, and Aquilamon: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Antylamon: Come on!

MetalGreymon pointed his metal claw out at her, but Antylamon moved out of the way before it hit her. But then she notice Veedramon coming for her now with his fist. He just appeared right behind MetalGreymon.

Antylamon: Ah, I see what you two did.

Veedramon: Gotcha now! Hammer Punch!

But Antylamon manage to duck in time and then she turned her left arm into a blade and struck Veedramon.

Antylamon: Nice try! Treasure Axe!

The attack sent Veedramon flying threw the air and all the way back to the ground.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Robert: Oh no!

Aquilamon: That's it! Blast Rings!

Aquilamon fired her rings, however Antylamon used her blade arm to slice threw the attack.

Aquilamon: No way!

Antylamon: Ha! Is this all you can bring? I'm not impressed.

But then, there was a sudden light coming from Kim. That made everyone turn around and see a light coming from Kim's heart.

Lucas: Kim..?

Robert: What's happening to her?

Emily: Even I don't know.

The moon was finally starting rise right behind Kim as she and Sunflowmon slowly started walking towards Antylamon. Antylamon looked closely, and she knew what was going on.

Antylamon: No way, this can't be!

Kim: Antylamon, you been causing nothing but trouble for me and my friends, and now it's time for you to go.

Then Kim pulled out her digivice and placed on the light coming from her heart.

Lucas: No way. Kim can use it too?

Kim: You ready... Sunflowmon?

Sunflowmon: I'm always ready, Kim. Let's get her.

Kim raised her digivice high in the sky as it glowed bright as the moon, and then Sunflowmon began to glow just as bright. Sunflowmon was finally digivolving.

_SUNFLOWMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... LILAMON_

After the digivolving was done, everyone could see a humanoid Digimon that was almost the same size as Sunflowmon, but she had pink arms and legs, and her hands were like flowers and she had four petals on her back shape like wings.

Robert: Whoa...

Lucas: That's...

Emily: Incredible.

The new Digimon was just hovering around them in the moon light as Antylamon was starting to get concern now. Lucas then pulled out his orange digivice and looked at the info on this new creature.

Lucas: She's called Lilamon. An ultimate level fairy-type Digimon. Even though she looks more like a plant-type, she really is a fairy-type Digimon.

Robert: I won't lie. She looks pretty.

Lucas: Robert!

Everyone just looked at Lilamon as she was slowly floating back towards Kim.

Lilamon: You did it, Kim. Thanks to you, I was finally able to digivolve to the ultimate level.

Kim: Thanks Lilamon. But it was you that helped me realize... that I never had to worry.

Kim just looked over towards Lucas and the other's, and then Lilamon floated towards Antylamon.

Lilamon: Antylamon, this time... your going down.

However, Antylamon started to laugh a little at Lilamon for saying that.

Antylamon: Ha! Oh please, you think I would be afraid of an overgrown weed like you!

Lilamon: You be surprised by what this "overgrown weed" can do now.

Kim: Go get her, Lilamon!

Lilamon: With pleasure!

Hearing Kim's voice, Lilamon floated up in the air and began to open her flower-like hands as they started to glow.

Antylamon: What's going on?

Lilamon: Take this! Lila Shower!

Lilamon fired a barrage of light beams right at Antylamon and they all seemed to hit their mark.

Antylamon: AAAAAAAAHHH! How dare you! Treasure Axe!

Antylamon jumped right at Lilamon, but then MetalGreymon used his metal claw to block the attack.

Antylamon: What!? You!?

MetalGreymon: You want her? Then you have to go threw me first!

That made Antylamon a bit angry, but Lilamon just gave MetalGreymon a wink.

Lilamon: Thanks, MetalGreymon.

MetalGreymon: Anytime.

Lilamon manage to get behind Antylamon and then she fired her attack again at her.

Lilamon: One more time. Lila Shower!

The attacks came so fast, Antylamon didn't have enough time to move out of the way.

Antylamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Stop doing that!

Lilamon landed back on the ground but Antylamon just charged right at the little flower. But Veedramon and Aquilamon blocked her way to her.

Veedramon: Oh no you don't!

Aquilamon: You have to get past us first!

Robert: Go get her, Veedramon!

Emily: You as well, Aquilamon!

Both Veedramon and Aquilamon fired their signature attacks at Antylamon.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

However, Antlyamon jumped and avoided the attack as usual.

Antylamon: Try that all you want, i'll never be hit by it.

Lilamon: Then how about this!

Antylamon turned around and saw Lilamon making an energy dagger out of her right flower-like hand.

Lilamon: Lilac Dagger!

Not being able to move in time, Lilamon manage to hit Antylamon right across her chest and she was sent flying down.

Antylamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

But in the moon light as Antylamon was falling down, Lucas notice something coming from Antylamon's head and back. They looked like invisible wire's.

Lucas: Wire's? Wait a minute... that's it! Everyone, aim for the back of Antylamon's head and back!

Everyone were a bit surprise to hear that, but they didn't seem to disagree with that either. All the Digimon got around Antylamon as she got back up and they all fired their attack at her at once.

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

But to their surprise, Antylamon quickly jumped in the air as all three attacks collided with one another.

Emily: It's just not working!

Kim: She's just to fast for them!

Antylamon: Try everything you wan't, you can't hit me with those weak attacks!

However, Lilamon notice in the moon light, the wire coming from both Antylamon's back and head.

Lilamon: Of course. OK then. Lilac Dagger!

Hearing Lilamon coming her direction, Antlyamon manage to dodge her. But Lilamon was able to cut both the wire's coming from Antylamon's back and head. It shocked Antylamon when they were cut. It also made a bit of a shock wave to her when they were cut.

Antylamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lucas: Alright! I think she got her!

Kim: Alright, Lilamon!

While Antylamon was falling back to the ground below, she was shrinking, and she returned to her Lopmon form again. And then Lilamon quickly flew down and caught her in the air.

Lilamon: Gotcha.

Then Lilamon slowly started to come back down to ground and everyone started running towards her and Lopmon.

Kim: Lilamon! You did it!

Lilamon just looked at everyone as she saw Kim and the other's coming towards her as she then put the passed out Lopmon back on the ground.

Emily: That was so cool how you digivolved like that.

Robert: So does this mean you can go into the ultimate level now?

Lilamon: By the looks of it, yes it does.

Then all the other Digimon came up to them. However, Lucas and MetalGreymon were more interested with Lopmon that was laying down on the ground near Lilamon. With all the trouble she caused, how could they not.

Lucas: I guess once we severed the wire from the back of her head, we manage to break Dexmon's control. Or something like that.

MetalGreymon: It sure looks like it now does it.

Hearing that, everyone then looked down at Lopmon, who was slowly starting to wake up. When she did wake up, her eye's seemed to be back to normal and she surprised to see everyone.

Lopmon: What? What happened? Where am I?

Lucas: You went berserk and attacked me and everyone else that got here after that.

After looking at everyone around her, Lopmon was surprised to remember everything that happened to her. She remembered what Dexmon did to her and the other's and the whole battle with Lucas and the other Digimon.

Lopmon: Oh my gosh. I never knew this was all happening. I'm so sorry. I wasn't myself.

Now that shocked everyone. They didn't know anything about Dexmon or what he has done.

Kim: Wait, what do you mean by that?

Emily: Is there something we don't know here?

Aquilamon: Maybe we should just let Lucas and Lopmon explain to us.

Hearing that, everyone looked over at Lucas and Lopmon.

Lucas: Oh boy. Where do I begin?

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Dexmon was able to sense that his connection over Lopmon was broken, and that was starting to worry him and all the other Digimon/human servants.

Dexmon: This is bad. With the connection broken, it's only a matter of time she tells them all about me and my plans.

Terriermon: I think they might already know about that, Dexmon.

Hearing that, Dexmon only got a little bit angrier at all of this.

Dexmon: Curses! She didn't know anything about dealing with Lilamon. Though, I was expecting something like this to happen in her battle. Guess i'm the one to blame for this. But still..!

Gomamon: So now what do we do?

Dexmon turned around and faced his three Digimon/human servants.

Dexmon: Oh believe you me. I always got an idea.

Falcomon: That's exactly what I was thinking you were gonna say.

Dexmon: Indeed.

Dexmon's eye's started to glow and then everything started to go black again.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

After some time went by after the battle, everyone's Digimon returned to their rookie forms, and everyone was just in shock to hear the whole story from Lucas and the now in-control of herself Lopmon.

Kim: I can't believe this.

Robert: How could someone just do that to all of you?

Lopmon: I don't know. That's just how Dexmon is guess. And I don't wanna be stuck like this.

Feeling sorry for her, Biyomon got a little bit closer to Lopmon.

Biyomon: It'll be okay. Will find a way to fix all of this

Now that stopped Lopmon before she could start crying. However, Lucas and Agumon were still a little shock to see Emily having her own Digimon partner.

Lucas: So... your Emily's Digimon partner, right?

Biyomon: I sure am.

Emily: And I got the proof right here.

Emily then showed Lucas the red digivice she obtained a little while ago.

Agumon: Well, the more the better. Isn't that right?

Lucas: Of course it's right.

On the other hand, Kim was glad to see everyone was finally safe again, and this time is was because of her and Floramon.

Kim: Floramon.

Floramon: Don't worry, Kim. I already know.

Then Floramon just started leaning towards Kim because she was exhausted from all that fighting.

Kim: I guess even she needs a rest.

Veemon: I don't blame her. Didn't you see the way she was fighting out there.

Robert: Forget that. It's so cool to see a Digimon go into their ultimate level.

Veemon: Maybe i'll get to my ultimate level soon?

Lucas: Alright, enough. Back to the topic at hand people.

Hearing that, everyone then looked back at Lopmon, but it seemed that she couldn't really explain anymore then what she and Lucas already said.

Lopmon: I'm sorry. I wish I can be more help to all of you, but...

But before she could finish that sentence, a digital portal opened up right behind her, which shocked everyone.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

And then, two wire's came out and they just jacked right into Lopmon's head and back all of a sudden and then they started to pull her back into the portal.

Lopmon: AH! Not again!

While Lopmon was being pulled back in, everyone heard a strange voice coming from the other side of the portal.

Dexmon: That's far enough! Your coming with me!

Quickly reacting, Lucas jumped up and tried to reach Lopmon in time. But he couldn't in time.

Lucas: No, Lopmon!

Lopmon: Please... save us. You have to stop Dexmon! Please!

And then she was fully sucked in as the digital portal then started to close. Everyone just stood there in horror from what they saw.

Veemon: Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was?

Lucas: I'm afraid it was. That had to be him.

Agumon: Dexmon.

There was just a silence all around them, for what they saw and heard, everything was starting to change.

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

After Dexmon pulled Lopmon back into his own dimension, Lopmon was all tied up in the wire's around her, and the everyone was just watching as she was struggling to get out.

Lopmon: Let go of me! I don't wanna be your servant again!

Dexmon: Oh that's to bad. But I never said you had a choice.

Dexmon's eye's glowed, and then Lopmon's eye's started to turn back into glowing white again as she was now untied and heading back towards the other's.

Lopmon: Sorry, Dexmon. I promise that won't ever happen again.

Dexmon: Good.

Then, everyone was starting to float in the air towards Dexmon.

Terriermon: So now what do we do?

Falcomon: We tried to fight them, but it seems that we were unable to defeat them.

Dexmon knew that was all to true. So now he had to pull out his grand plan for his servants.

Dexmon: It appears you couldn't defeat them at your ultimate level. However, if I could somehow make you all go into the mega level, you should be able to defeat them no problem.

After hearing all of that, the Digimon/human servants were just thrilled about that plan.

Terriermon: You mean will be able to go into our mega forms?

Gomamon: Oh I can't wait for that, Dexmon.

Dexmon: Patience. It will all come in time. But you must wait for it to happen.

That made everyone a bit confused. But then four pods started to appear right under all of them.

Dexmon: This will take some time, but when you come out... you will be stronger then you ever been before!

Sending something through the wire's, all of the Digimon just dropped their entire bodies like they were puppets on strings. Then the pods opened up and the wire's started to pull them all inside. Once the pods closed with them inside, a strange fluid was starting to fill the pods.

Dexmon: By the time this process is done, they will be the strongest servants ever. In the mean time, i'll focus on dealing with those humans my own way.

With that said, Dexmon's eye's started to glow again and then everything went black once again.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

After all of that, everyone was finally starting to settle down for the night. Agumon made a fire with his fireball attack and everything seemed to be fine.

Lucas: One good fire to go. It's a good thing your back in your rookie form instead of your in-training form. Normally you would've returned to Koromon after going into your ultimate form.

Agumon: I guess I just finally got use to all of that power.

Everyone just started laughing, but Floramon was still making her little cute look over at Agumon again, but Agumon actually seemed to missed that.

Robert: So... what's the plan from here?

Kim: Oh that's right. Didn't you say you and Agumon were heading towards the Digimon sovereigns or something?

Lucas and Agumon just noded their heads at everyone.

Agumon: Yep.

Lucas: That's where were heading.

Floramon: If that's the case, then we wanna come to.

Veemon: Yeah.

Now that put a shock to Lucas and Agumon. But then everyone else decided that they wanted to come along as well.

Lucas: You can't be serious?

Agumon: The road to the digimon sovereigns is dangerous.

Kim: Oh come on. It can't be any dangerous then what we just been through with Antylamon.

Hearing that, Lucas was starting to believe that was true. Then Emily and Biyomon started to walk towards Lucas.

Emily: And besides, we have digimon partners as well.

Biyomon: If we all team up and head for the sovereign together, we can handle anything.

Lucas and Agumon looked at each other for a minute, and they knew that if they didn't show up, they would been done for by Antylamon.

Lucas: OK then. Tomorrow we head out for the sovereigns.

Now that made everyone jump for joy. But then Kim and Floramon started walking towards Lucas and Agumon.

Kim: Thanks, Lucas. By the way, it's good to see you again.

Floramon: And it's always good to see you again, Agumon.

Floramon just kissed Agumon on the cheek, and as usual, that made Agumon pass out. However, to Lucas's surprise, Kim kissed him on his cheek, and that made him a little shocked.

Lucas: Kim... I...

Kim: Just promise me you won't go missing like that again.

But Lucas just continued to be embarrassed while Robert, Emily, Veemon, and Biyomon started laughing at him and Agumon.

Biyomon: Wow, I never knew those two were bad when it comes to girls.

Emily: You have no idea.

Robert: Poor big brother. In the end... he can't seem to win.

Veemon: I don't know who to feel sorry for. Him or Agumon.

They just continued laughing as Lucas and Agumon were just shock by all of this from the girls. After some time has past, everyone was trying to sleep for the next day, but Lucas and Agumon were having a hard time sleeping.

Lucas: Are you sure this is a good idea? To bring all of them into this.

Agumon: I know your worried, but right now we don't have any other choice. We can't just leave them behind.

But then, Kim and Floramon rolled over towards the two of them.

Kim: Can't sleep?

Lucas: Not really. It's just... what will I do if anything happens to all of you?

But then, Kim just grabbed Lucas's hand, and that surprised him.

Kim: Lucas, will you just stop worrying about it. As long as we all stick together, will be fine. We did with Antylamon, and we can do the same with anyone else.

Now that brought a smile to Lucas's face, because he knew that was all to true. Then he notice Floramon sneaking up behind Agumon after he fell back to sleep. Floramon just layed right beside Agumon.

Lucas: Of course, now i'm worried about Agumon. I can only think what his reaction is gonna be when he looks at Floramon first thing in the morning.

That made Lucas and Kim silently laugh at that, because they know how Agumon gets when he is around Floramon.

Kim: Well, we can only hope that he can handle all of this.

Lucas: Looks like he's just gonna have to.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

They just laughed as they continued to look right at Agumon with Floramon secretly behind him, but he didn't have to know that until tomorrow. Secretly, Biyomon and Veemon over heard everything.

Biyomon: Looks like everything is gonna get interesting around here.

Veemon: Everything was already interesting. They just made things even more interesting.

Now they were secretly laughing as they slowly but surely started to fall right back to sleep on the grass. However,Lucas just looked at Kim as she fell to sleep, and then Lucas looked at the promise ring on his finger as he slowly fell back to sleep.

Lucas: (It's good to see her again. I'm glad your here Kim. And all of you as well. I promise that i'll make sure nothing bad happens to you guys.)

But Kim was secretly looking at her promise ring as well. But then she looked at her digivice. She was happy for both Floramon and being able to see Lucas once again. Then she too finally fell back asleep. What will happen next as they soon to be heading to the digimon sovereigns?

Dexmon: Oh they well soon find out. I got something else for them to handle soon. (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

To be continued...


	31. Episode 31: Welcome to my Island

_**Episode 31: Welcome to the Island**_

_**After falling into a digital portal by Dexmon, Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon have to find there way around a strange and yet unknown Island. However, there not the only one's on that Island for another evil is lurking around. Things are about to get groove.**_

* * *

**UNKNOWN CASTLE, UNKNOWN ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

Inside a castle, there was a small creature coming into the large dark room and was running straight for the one who seemed to be the ruler of this castle.

?: KingEtemon! KingEtemon, sir!

The small creature was revealed to be a small green creature that was holding a thick wooden stick and resembles that of the mythical goblin.

?: Your not going to believe what I just found out!

KingEtemon: Now stop right there, Goblimon.

Hearing his name, the small creature called Goblimon then stopped right near a giant chair, and the one who was sitting on the chair was wearing a king's crown, king's cape, king's shoes, and was also wearing golden armor on his chest. And was also wearing strange sunglasses and he had somewhat of a resemblance to a monkey.

KingEtemon: What is this about? Whatever your about to tell me, It better be good ya hear.

The weird creature on his big chair got up and started walking towards Goblimon and was chuckling with his rock and role Elvis voice. Now he was looking down at the little Goblimon.

KingEtemon: Now listen here, Goblimon. If this isn't any good, I might as well throw out the window over there. You know how much I hate boring news.

Goblimon: Trust me my King, it's good news indeed. There were two humans and a Tsunomon spotted along the Island coast line not to long ago.

Now that seemed to get the so called King's attention.

KingEtemon: What!? Are you saying there are humans on my Island again. I thought we got rid of that last human and his little Digimon a while ago.

Goblimon: Well actually sir, I think it was that one human that got them out of there before we could get to them. They weren't there when we got there.

Again, that got the KingEtemon's attention. He was starting to get a little annoyed at this.

KingEtemon: You mean to tell me that no-good human and his Digimon pet are still here, and on my Island!?

Gobimon: Well... you see...

Now he was at his boiling point. KingEtemon grabbed Goblimon and just then threw him right out the window behind him. Goblimon was seen flying threw the air from the castle and heading into the woods below.

Goblimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

After he threw him out the window, he was now looking in a dark corner of his so called throne room.

KingEtemon: Hey! Wisemon! Are you still there!?

Wisemon: Now there's no reason for you to shout my King.

Just then, a strange creature was floating towards KingEtemon. He was wearing a dark brown cloak all over him and his face was not seen except for his yellow eye's showing through the hood.

KingEtemon: I thought you told me that human and his Digimon were already gone. Why are they still around huh?

Wisemon: I told you once before, everything needs time. I told you that they were gone because I didn't want you to worry anymore.

KingEtemon: Well to bad, because i'm worrying now! And I don't like worrying about stuff. It makes me look bad ya hear.

Then KingEtemon started walking over towards the window that was over looking his entire Island. He could see the woods along with a mountain on his right side, and also can see the coast line in front of him.

KingEtemon: Do you have any idea what this means now? With two more humans on this island, there's gonna be even more trouble for me and my royal army to deal with. How am I suppose to start my conquest of the Digital World while there is always someone around to ruin it before I could even start!?

Wisemon: Calm down my King. You just leave everything to me. I got it all under control.

Wisemon then started to float into the air and was starting to vanish like a ghost.

KingEtemon: You better this time. After all, how am I suppose to rule the Digital World, if I can't even leave my own private Island? It just stinks, not being able to rule something even bigger then this place. After all, a king needs to expand his empire every now and then. Yeah.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

After everything that happened with Antylamon yesterday, everyone was so tired. However, Lucas was already awake and was just about to give the other's a morning wake up call.

Lucas: OK everyone, rise and shine! The day just started! Time to wake up!

Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon slowly started to get up, but when Agumon turned around, he was shock to see Floramon right in front of his face.

Floramon: Morning sleepy head.

Agumon: AAAAAAAHH!

Agumon got right up and started to head behind Lucas as he then started to laugh.

Lucas: (Laughs)... now that was worth the early wake up.

Agumon: You mean you did this on purpose?

Lucas: Yep. (Laughs)...

Now Agumon was a little mad at Lucas, but then everyone else finally got up.

Robert: Morning already?

Kim: Do we really have to wake up this early in the morning?

Lucas: Yes. The earlier we get up, the more ground we can cover before nightfall.

For some reason, Emily and Biyomon seemed to be alright with that.

Emily: He's not wrong about that.

Biyomon: It is true. You know the old saying.

Emily: The early bird gets the worm.

Biyomon: Exactly. Wait, why would I want worms first thing in the morning?

Emily just laughed, while Robert and Veemon walked over to Lucas and Agumon, then Kim and Floramon.

Robert: So we're heading for the so called sovereigns?

Lucas: Yes we are little brother of mine.

After Emily finished laughing, she and Biyomon were now with everyone else.

Veemon: Well, I guess we should go now?

Floramon: It would be the best thing to do now. Since were already awake.

Kim: Floramon's got a point there. Let's get going.

Lucas: OK then. Next stop... the Digimon sovereigns.

Once that was settled, everyone continued to head through the Digital Savanna. The girls were walking behind, while Lucas and his brother were in front.

Robert: So big brother. How was it being on your own in the Digital World?

Lucas: Well I wasn't really alone. I had Agumon with me the whole time.

Agumon: Yep. He can't get rid of me that easily.

Lucas: No matter how much a try.

Lucas just rolled his eye's, but Robert and Veemon were just relieved to see Lucas and Agumon now.

Veemon: Well we're just glad there's more guys now.

Robert: Yeah, it was really weird being around only girls for all this time.

However, Lucas only laughed at that.

Lucas: (Laughs)... Little brother, you have a lot to learn about girls.

Lucas, Agumon, and Robert just started laughing, but Veemon was over hearing the girls and their Digimon talking behind them.

Emily: Kim. I was wondering. How did you manage to get Floramon to digivolve to the ultimate level last night?

Biyomon: I'm curious too. How did you manage to do it, Floramon?

Kim and Floramon thought about it for a second, but they had some kind of answer to that question.

Floramon: Well...

Kim: It's hard to explain really, but when I decided to let go of worrying about people leaving me in life, something inside me just opened up.

Floramon: And because of it, Kim was able to help me digivolve to defeat Antylamon.

Emily and Biyomon still didn't fully understand, but they seemed to get it a little bit. But, Kim didn't understand how her digivice knew that about her. It showed her the image of her past, so how did it know?

Kim: But what I don't get is... how did my digivice know about my problem?

Kim then looked at her light green digivice inside her pocket.

Biyomon: I think I know why. I bet the digivice have some kind of reaction to you humans and your deepest personal problems.

Emily: You think so?

When Veemon heard that, Lucas and Robert then turned around as well. They too manage to hear the whole conversation.

Lucas: But how can that be. When Greymon was seriously hurt when we got to the Digital World, I don't really know how to explain it, but I think, to me, it was the feeling to help Greymon that made him digivolve to the ultimate level.

Agumon: I think it's true. I was able to feel Lucas's strength that day, and I was able to digivolve because of it. In fact, I can still feel it every time I digivolve.

Lucas: Agumon, your embarrassing me.

Hearing that, Kim thought that everyone could have a different reason for activating the ultimate level in their Digimon partners.

Kim: If that's the case, it could be possible that we all have a different reason for our Digimon to digivolve.

Floramon: I think your right about that, Kim. Why else could it be that made it happen?

Then Robert looked over at his partner Veemon.

Robert: I wonder what mine is?

Veemon: I'm pretty sure you'll find out someday, Robert. Best to just give it time. I'm in no rush.

But, Robert still can't help but wonder. Then Emily looked down at his partner Biyomon.

Biyomon: Veemon's right. And I think that there is different reasons for us to digivolve with you humans.

Emily: You sure? Do you really think I can help you digivolve to the ultimate level someday?

Biyomon: I believe you can, Emily. As long as you believe in yourself.

Emily: Aw... thanks Biyomon.

Biyomon: No problem.

Hearing all their conversations, Lucas walked back over towards everyone.

Lucas: Alright you guys. Will worry about this whole digivolving thing later. Can we just continue already?

Agumon: Yeah, before we turn old like that Grand Master guy.

Everyone just laughed at Agumon for saying that. Then everyone started their normal walk again along the trail again. But to Agumon's surprise, Floramon ran right up to him and just grabbed his hand. Agumon was surprised at first, but for some reason he was alright with it.

Kim: I'm starting to think that Agumon kinda missed it when Floramon tried to get close to him.

Lucas: He may not say it, but I figured that Agumon was actually starting to miss that.

Lucas and Kim only laughed at Agumon and Floramon in front of them, but Robert and Veemon still didn't understand.

Veemon: I don't think will ever understand, Robert.

Robert: I'm starting to think your right about that.

Emily and Biyomon just walked pass the two of them while laughing. Then everyone just kept on walking towards the end of the Digital Savanna. Lucas and Agumon were actually starting to get tired of this place anyway, but they have no idea what is soon to come to them.

* * *

**THE ISLAND WOODS, INSIDE THE MOUNTAIN, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

Kyle slowly oppened his eye's and he saw the most unusual place ever. He woke up and saw Jessica and Tsunomon passed out right on the side of him. They were all inside near the entrance of a small cave that was linked to a mountain.

Kyle: (OK. This is freaky.)

He then looked out the entrance of the cave to see nothing but tree's outside.

Kyle: (What kind of strange place did we end up in now?)

He was starting to get a little bit curious, but then he started to wake up Jessica and his partner Tsunomon.

Kyle: Hey you two, wake up. You gotta see this.

Then Jessica started to get up and then Tsunomon got up.

Jessica: What the? What is this place?

Tsunomon: I'll tell you one thing, I never seen this place in my whole life.

But then Tsunomon started to look around a little closer and then he finally figured it out. He remembered now.

Tsunomon: Wait a minute, I know this place! This is the Digital World!

Kyle and Jessica: The Digital World!?

Kyle and Jessica were just shocked by all of this. All three of them ran outside to see the entire woods, but when they looked up into the sky, they notice it was very similar to both a computer chip, and the real world sky.

Jessica: Were really in the Digital World.

Kyle: I don't understand. How did we ended up here?

Kyle looked at Tsunomon, and Tsunomon started thinking about that reason.

Tsunomon: It might have been when we battled Zudomon. Remember that digital portal opened up and was dragging us down with him. I guess we ended up here, and he must have ended up somewhere else in the Digital World. You know, because I sent him flying when I was WereGarurumon.

But that only seemed to make Kyle a little freaked out in the face. He put both his hands on his forehead and started breathing heavily.

Kyle: OK, stay calm. We can figure this out.

Jessica: Figure what out? We ended up in a place where we don't even know where we are. How can someone stay calm!

But then Kyle put his hands on Jessica's shoulders.

Kyle: Look, we can figure this out. As long as we stay together, nothing can go wrong.

Now that made Jessica calm down a little bit.

Jessica: OK, your right. I guess even I can lose my cool ever now and then.

Kyle: Yeah, ever now and then.

While they were talking, Tsunomon looked up and notice the huge mountain above them, and for some reason, he had this strange feeling inside him.

Tsunomon: (Hmm... why does this mountain look so familiar?)

But then something started flashing in his mind. He saw a giant metal creature getting thrown into the same mountain in front of him. It shocked him, and he backed up a little.

Tsunomon: (Why can't I shake this strange feeling... that I've been here before?)

But while he was thinking and Kyle and Jessica were talking, a sudden loud roar was heard in the woods, and that made everyone jump at it.

Jessica: What was that?

Kyle: I don't know. But I don't like it.

They waited a minute, but then they heard the loud roar again coming even closer.

Jessica: I think it's getting closer.

Kyle: I know that.

Tsunomon listened to the sound, and then he figured it out in horror.

Tsunomon: Oh no. We gotta get out of here now!

Kyle and Jessica were wondering why, but that soon change. A giant red dinosaur that resembled a T-Rex appeared out of the woods and roared right at them.

?: (Roars)...

Kyle jumped when they saw this giant dinosaur, and Jessica started to freak out because of it.

Jessica: Kyle... what is that thing!?

Kyle pulled out his blue digivice and then the holographic image displayed the creature and info.

Kyle: That thing is called Tyrannomon. A champion level dinosaur Digimon. He's also the kind that attacks other's for no apparent reason at all.

Tsunomon: Kinda the sign for us to get out of here!

Then Kyle, Jessica, and Tsunomon moved out the way before Tyrannomon stomped his foot down on them. They headed to the woods, but then Tsunomon stopped and faced Tyrannomon.

Tsunomon: Go on you two, i'll distract him.

Kyle: Go get him!

Kyle's digivice then started to glow along with Tsunomon.

_TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GABUMON_

Gabumon just stood there while Tyrannomon kept on moving towards him. But then Gabumon shot out a blue stream of fire from his mouth at Tyrannomon.

Gabumon: Take this. Blue Blaster!

The attack hit Tyrannomon in the face and it blinded him. Then Gabumon used this chance to catch up with Kyle and Jessica.

Gabumon: This is my chance. Wait up you two!

He ran straight into the woods, and then Tyrannomon regain his vision and started to chase after them. While they entered the woods, a strange figure and a smaller figure next to it was watching the whole thing happen.

?: Hmm...

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

While KingEtemon was looking down at his private Island through his window, Wisemon appeared like a ghost right behind him again and had news for him.

KingEtemon: This better be good, Wisemon. You know I don't like it when people bug me when i'm looking over my Island. That's just wrong ya hear. It ruins all my happy thoughts of ruling the Digital World.

Wisemon: Yes... um... quite wrong my king. Anyway, it appears Tyrannomon spotted something in the woods. I notice he was getting... aggressive again. But this time on something else.

Now that made KingEtemon a little curious now.

KingEtemon: Is that so. Any reason why? Come on, don't leave my hanging here.

Wisemon: I believe that he has found those two new humans that are now on your Island.

KingEtemon was just shocked to hear that. He just might have found them. He turned around and looked out his window.

KingEtemon: Is that so huh. Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get rid of them before they cause me any trouble.

After saying that, KingEtemon ran all the way to his giant castle front door and he was now on top of a Monochromon as he headed out the front door with Wisemon floating right behind him.

KingEtemon: Now let's go rid of us some rotten humans today! Oh yeah baby!

Then Mr. King Elvis there and Wisemon charged off with the Monochromon wearing golden armor as well towards the woods.

* * *

**ISLAND COAST, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon continued to run away from the crazy Tyrannomon, but then they got to the beach area and there was no place for them to run now. Unless they wanted to go swimming.

Kyle: Oh no.

Jessica: This is bad. Were out in the open.

Gabumon: He's gonna find us for sure now.

But after saying that, Tyrannomon then appeared and let out a mighty roar as he came out of the woods.

Gabumon: To late. He already found us.

Kyle: Not now, Gabumon.

But while Tyrannomon was moving towards them, Gabumon started to have flashes in his mind again. This time he saw the same metal creature that seemed to be similar to when he was Garurumon fighting an entire army on this beach.

Gabumon: (Gasps)...

Kyle looked at Gabumon for a second there.

Kyle: Gabumon? Are you alright there buddy? Your not gonna freak out on me now are ya?

Gabumon: N... no it's that, it's just... oh never mind. It can wait till later.

Gabumon then regain his thoughts and ran straight towards Tyrannomon.

Jessica: Be careful, Gabumon!

Kyle: Take this giant sun burn dinosaur down!

Gabumon: That's the plan.

Kyle pulled out his digivice and pointed right at Gabumon as he now started to glow in light.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

After digivolving, Garurumon sprinted towards Tyrannomon and unleashed his signature attack right away.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The blue flames hit Tyrannomon, but Tyrannomon manage to recover from the attack quickly.

Tyrannomon: (Roars)...

Kyle: No way!

Jessica: How did he survive that without a scratch?

Tyrannomon then started to make a giant flame in his mouth and unleashed a stream of red hot fire at Garurumon.

Tyrannomon: Fire Breath!

Garurumon manage to avoid the attack, but the fire was still to hot for him to handle. Kyle and Jessica also felt the heat as well from that attack.

Garurumon: GGAAAHH!

Jessica: So... hot.

Kyle: He's got all that fire in him and it's really hot. No wonder he's always so angry.

Once Tyrannomon was done with his attach he started to charge right at Garurumon.

Tyrannomon: (Roars)...

Kyle: Garurumon, look out!

Garurumon avoided the sudden charge, but Tyrannomon was quick to turn around and fire his attack again.

Tyrannomon: Fire Breath!

This time the fire hit Garurumon straight on.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kyle and Jessica: Garurumon!

After the fire went away, Garurumon was still standing, but was all burned up from that attack.

Jessica: Garurumon may be fast, but that Tyrannomon guy is way to big and strong.

Kyle: Then will just have to go into the ultimate level then.

But before he could do anything else, a sudden attack came from out of nowhere.

?: Dragon Flare!

Everyone was surprised when they saw a light blue fireball coming right at Tyrannomon. The attack hit Tyrannomon in the face and it made him back up a bit.

Tyrannomon: AAAHH!

However, Kyle and Jessica couldn't help but wonder what that was. They turned around and they saw a small blue dragon with orange-red horns and wings slowly coming towards them.

Jessica: OK... what is that thing?

Kyle: Let me see.

Kyle pulled out his digivice again and started to read the info on this unknown creature.

Kyle: That one is called Dracomon. A rookie level dragon Digimon.

Jessica: A Dragon? Who would have thought those would be around here.

But then they notice someone else coming their way behind Dracomon. He was wearing a light red shirt with a black jacket and has black shorts on, and was also wearing red and black sneakers. For some reason, he almost resembled Lucas.

Kyle: Who are you?

The mysteryious boy just stopped right in front of Kyle and Jessica.

?: I'll tell you who I am later. Right now, you could use the help.

When Kyle and Jessica turned around after hearing that from him, Tyrannomon manage to shake off that last surprise attack on his face and started to walk towards Garurumon again.

Garurumon: Um... guys. He's coming back!

Then the Digimon called Dracomon started to run towards Garurumon and Tyrannomon.

Jessica: What in the world?

Kyle: What's he doing?

?: Your about to find out.

Kyle and Jessica were surprised to see him holding the same digivice Kyle had. However, his had a aqua color ring on it.

?: You ready to go... Dracomon?

Dracomon: You bet I am. Let's get 'em.

Then the digivice the boy was holding started to glow, and then Dracomon started to glow.

_DRACOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... COREDRAMON_

After Dracomon digivolved, Kyle and Jessica couldn't believe what they were seeing. Dracomon was now a giant dragon with dark blue scales and had a crystal red diamond for a horn, and his wings spread out like an actual dragon. Kyle then looked at his digivice again.

Kyle: Coredramon. A champion level dragon-type Digimon. It's also saying that he is one of the most toughest dragon-types in all of the Digital World.

?: You can say that again. Because... he is.

Coredramon started flying towards Tyrannomon and slammed right into him.

Tyrannomon: AAAAAAAHH!

Coredramon: Need some help, Garurumon?

Garurumon: I could use the help. Thanks.

Kyle and Jessica were just in awe, then Coredramon manage to push Tyrannomon back into the ocean water.

Coredramon: Let's finish him now.

Garurumon: I couldn't agree more.

Both Coredramon and Garurumon started to charge at Tyrannomon, but then Tyrannomon fired his attack again.

Tyrannomon: Fire Breath!

?: Heads up, Coredramon!

But Coredramon kept running and he used his big tail to blow away the attack.

Coredramon: No problem. Strike Bomber!

He manage to get rid of the fire attack, then Garurumon unleashed his attack on Tyrannomon before he got back up.

Kyle: Do it now, Garurumon!

Garurumon: With pleasure. Howling Blaster!

The attack manage to keep Tyrannomon down on the ground, then Coredramon started to come up for his atttack.

Tyrannomon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

?: Finish him off, Coredramon.

Coredramon: Feel my power! Blue Dragon Flame!

The attack combined with Howling Blaster was way to much for even Tyrannomon to handle.

Tyrannomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Tyrannomon then faded away into data. Then that data was absorbed by both Coredramon and Garurumon.

Kyle and Jessica: Yes!

Kyle: They got 'em!

Once they were done absorbing Tyrannomon's data, both Coredramon and Garurumon started walking towards Kyle, Jessica, and that mystery boy.

Garurumon: Piece of cake.

Coredramon: Yeah, with my help.

?: (Laughs)... It's funny because it's actually true. If me and Coredramon hadn't shown up in time, you would have wasted energy going into the ultimate level on a champion level Digimon. Best to always reserve your energy until you need it the most.

But that only made Kyle and Jessica realize something. They didn't know who this guy is, or why he's here at all. The mysterious boy turned toward them and he notice that they had a strange look on their face's.

?: What? Something wrong?

Kyle: You remind me of someone. But...

However, before Kyle could say another word to him, a Monochromon wearing golden armor appeared out of the woods behind them and there was KingEtemon on top of it.

KingEtemon: Oh yeah! Guess who's in the house!?

His appearence shocked everyone, especially the mystery boy and Coredramon.

Coredramon: Oh no! Not him!

?: Why did he have to show up now!?

Kyle and Jessica just looked at what's in front of them. They too were in huge shock.

Jessica: This doesn't look good.

Kyle: Why is that Monochromon wearing gold armor? Gold armor is never good to use in battle. I mean really.

Jessica just couldn't believe that he just said that.

Jessica: There's a weird monkey with a crown in front of us, and that's the first thing you notice?

Kyle: (Laughs)...

But then, Garurumon started to have those flashes again in his head. This time he saw the metal wolf creature fighting this exact monkey right in front of him. Now he was starting to understand everything.

Garurumon: It can't be. It's you! (Growls)...

Garurumon just looked straight at KingEtemon with a look of rage in his eye's, which really surprised everyone.

Kyle: Garurumon?

KingEtemon: Hey now, there's no reason to be mad at me for something I haven't done yet.

?: You know exactly what you've done you no good excuse for Digimon.

That made KingEtemon mad. He jumped right off of Monochromon and gazed at all of them.

KingEtemon: How dare you say that. I've been dealing with you for so long boy, and now i'm about to finally tear you apart all over the place.

Coredramon: Not on my watch! Blue Dragon Flame!

Coredramon just fired his attack, but KingEtemon wasn't fazed by it at all.

KingEtemon: Hey, that tickles. Cut it out.

KingEtemon just blew away the flames all around him.

?: Dang it!

Kyle pulled out his digivice and started to read the info on it, and he was shock by what he was reading.

Kyle: No way.

Jessica: What is it? What does the digivice of yours say about this Digimon, Kyle?

Kyle: It's saying... he's called KingEtemon. A mega level Digimon.

Jessica didn't fully understand, but she kinda figured it wasn't good.

Jessica: A what?

Kyle: A mega level is stronger then an ultimate level. Two champions don't have a chance against one mega.

Now that Jessica understood, but then Garurumon fired his attack without warning.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

KingEtemon just avoided the attack like it was nothing.

KingEtemon: Hey what's the big idea? You trying to cook me up or something?

Everyone just looked in horror as KingEtemon slowly approached them.

?: It's no use. We can't fight him now. Are Digimon aren't fully recovered from that battle with Tyrannomon. Not to mention their not strong enough.

Coredramon: In that case, leave it to me!

Coredramon just flew right in the air and started to aim his attack on the ground in front of KingEtemon.

KingEtemon: What's this? Another one of your attempts to hurt me.

Coredramon: Blue Dragon Flame!

The flames made a wall of fire right in front of KingEtemon.

KingEtemon: What the? Hey!

?: Now's our chance. Let's get out of here you two.

Everyone started to run back into the woods away from KingEtemon. But Garurumon couldn't help but look back at KingEtemon for some reason.

Kyle: Garurumon! Let's go already!

Garurumon: I'm coming!

When KingEtemon manage to put out the flames, he was shocked to see them all gone.

KingEtemon: Hey, no fair! I had them right where I wanted them. This is just not right. Not right at all!

Then Wisemon appeared out of the woods behind them.

Wisemon: Intersting. These new humans are going to prove to be quite the challenge.

KingEtemon: I don't wanna hear your little "wise" talk again, Wisemon. I got something to take care of. I'm leaving you in charge of dealing with those no good humans and their two Digimon pets.

Wisemon: As you wish my King.

KingEtemon jumped back on Monochromon and started heading back towards his castle, but Wisemon gazed out into the ocean.

Wisemon: It'll be easy. There no place to hide on this Island with me around.

And just like that, Wisemon disappeared like a ghost again. In the bushes, everyone jumped out when everything was all clear. Their Digimon were no back in their rookie forms again.

Dracomon: That was way to close.

?: No kidding. I thought they had for sure that time.

But Gabumon was just looking into the distance where KingEtemon went. He had that angry look on his face. And Kyle couldn't help but worry about him.

Kyle: Is something wrong, Gabumon? You look really tense.

Gabumon: Because I am. I remember everything now.

That shocked Kyle and everyone else. They all just looked at Gabumon with curious look.

Gabumon: It all happened before I met you Kyle. I was once trying to stop KingEtemon after I heard he was planning to make trouble in the Digital World. Back then, I was also a mega level Digimon. I was known as MetalGarurumon.

That surprised everyone, especially Kyle. He never knew Gabumon was once a mega level digimon.

?: Wait a minute. You tried to take on KingEtemon like me and Dracomon are doing right now.

Gabumon: Yes. Me and him got into a huge battle, and that battle was all over this Island. His army was strong in numbers, but I was able to hold my own until KingEtemon showed up and eventually defeated me.

Kyle couldn't believe that Gabumon lost even when he was a mega level agaisnt KingEtemon.

Kyle: But how did you end up in the real world, Gabumon, After all of that?

Gabumon: After I lost, I was far to injured to move. I thought I was done for. But then this strange light appeared and it asked me if I wanted another chance. So I decided to take that chance. After that, I can't fully remember. I woke up one day in my fresh form in the real world.

Kyle: And eventually you ended up with me. Now it all makes sense. Now I understand how you ended up in my world.

Everyone just looked at Kyle and Gabumon.

Jessica: That must have been rough on you, Gabumon.

Dracomon: It sure sounds like it. You tried to take on KingEtemon and his army. And all by yourself.

?: Now that's what I call bravery.

But then Kyle and Jessica remembered that they still don't know who this guy is.

Kyle: That reminds me. Who are you?

Sam: You can call me Sam. And this is partner, Dracomon.

Dracomon: Nice to meet all of ya.

Now they finally knew who he was.

Gabumon: Hold on. You said... you been fighting KingEtemon all this time.

Sam: Yeah, it's the whole reason why i'm here in the Digital World. Me and Dracomon been on his bad side for some time now, and we finally manage to find where he's been all this time. Right here on this Island.

Everyone then looked up at the tall mountain that was in the center of KingEtemon's Island.

Dracomon: After all this time, we finally found him. In fact it was us that found you when you all washed up on the beach yesterday.

Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon were surprised. But they were also very grateful for it.

Kyle: Wow, thanks.

Jessica: If you two haven't found us, who knows what would've instead.

Then Kyle looked back at Gabumon. Gabumon still had his mind on KingEtemon.

Kyle: I get it, you want to get a little payback.

Gabumon: It's not just that. He needs to be stopped before he could do any damage to the Digital World. However, I can't do anything because I can't go into mega level. If only I could, I know I can take him down.

Kyle: So what if you can't go into mega, you can still fight, right.

That got Gabumon's attention. He just looked right at Kyle.

Gabumon: Your right, Kyle. Just because i'm not as strong as I use to be, that doesn't mean I can't fight back.

Kyle: That's the spirit, Gabumon.

Jessica: Looks like we know what we're gonna do next.

All three of them looked over at Sam and Dracomon with a look of confidence in their eye's.

Sam: Wait a minute, you wanna fight KingEtemon?

Dracomon: That's a bit insane. Trust me, we know that all to well.

Kyle: If he's gonna cause trouble, will just cause trouble back to him.

Jessica: Besides, were stuck here anyway. So we might as well help you two out.

That shocked Sam and Dracomon, but they were also very grateful for it.

Sam: Are you sure?

Dracomon: He is one tough monkey.

But they didn't say anything. The look in their eye's already made that answer very clear to Sam and Dracomon.

Dracomon: I think that's a yes.

Sam: OK then. The more the better.

The three of them just nodded their heads. Then they all gazed right at the mountain.

Kyle: Where ever KingEtemon is, he better watch out.

Gabumon: Because we're coming for him.

Sam: You hear that KingEtemon! Were coming for ya!

Dracomon: So you better start running!

Jessica: Oh boy. Boys will be boys.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

After his encounter with everyone, KingEtemon was walking down a dark stairway down to a secret room. He pressed a certain button on the door and it opened up and he went inside.

KingEtemon: Those rotten humans and their Digimon make me sick. How could a Digimon just be slaved by a human anyway? Either way, i'll just have to bring some big time destruction on them. Nobody makes a fool of the King of Kings baby.

He turned on a switch and he was standing in a room full of computer systems everywhere, and their was a giant machine right in the middle of the room.

KingEtemon: I didn't think it had to come to this, but those humans leave me with no other choice. I'll have to call for "his" help.

He walked over towards the machine and started pressing a few buttons. Then a mysterious digital portal started to open up inside of the machine and there were two glowing red eye's coming out of the portal with a familiar voice.

Dexmon: Yes? What is it, KingEtemon? You haven't called in a long time. Something must be wrong.

KingEtemon: You darn right somethings wrong. There been humans spotted right here on my Island.

That surprised Dexmon. If they were there, they must be close to getting to the Digimon sovereigns then.

Dexmon: I see. In that case, i'll help you by activating the machine again. That will bring all of your army members from across the Digital World back to your domain. But be warn KingEtemon, there are more humans then what you already seen. And their far more trouble then you think.

KingEtemon: More huh. And your saying their tough too. You know... that's what I like to hear. I like a good challenge. If i'm going up against the DigiDestined, i'm gonna have to bring out all the stops to finally be rid of them. Oh yeah.

Dexmon: Be warn, their far stronger then you think, KingEtemon.

KingEtemon only swished his cape at all of that and he turned around doing it.

KingEtemon: Oh please. No manner how tough they are... they'll never out match the King of Kings baby. Now bring out my army so I can destroy them all.

Dexmon: Very well. Do not fail me... or else.

KingEtemon: I got it all under control. Just leave it all to good old KingEtemon here. (Laughs)...

The machine then started to turn on and a bunch of digital portals started to open up all over the room. Many different Digimon came out of portals, and KingEtemon only laughed when he saw them all.

KingEtemon: With all of this firepower... those DigiDestined don't stand a chance! (Laughs)...

KingEtemon's army of powerful Digimon circled all around him as he continued to laugh all across his castle in evil. Just how powerful his army, and will anyone survive against the power of this crazy monkey?

* * *

To be continued...


	32. Episode 32: Secret to Digivolution

_**Episode 31: Secret to Digivolution**_

_**With Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon stuck on an Island of a mad monkey king, they met Sam and his Digimon partner Dracomon. But Sam has been around the Digital World for a bit longer then Kyle. After all that time he spent in the Digital World, wonder what kind of secrets does he know?**_

* * *

**NEAR DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD**

The sun was shining high back at the Digital Desert as Mike and James had a plan to wake up there good old pal David. They found a stick in the ground and started to poke at him with it. However, Hagurumon was a little worried about that idea. David is not the kind of guy to mess with like that.

Hagurumon: I don't know about this idea you two.

Mike: Wake y wake y. Eggs and baccy.

James: You know you wan't some.

And in an instant, David opened his eye's and grabbed the stick from the two of them. He then got up and snapped the stick in half. And Mike and James could only look in horror.

James: Maybe this was a bad idea.

Mike: Ya think.

Hagurumon: I tried to tell ya two.

Then, David pointed one the broken parts of the stick at the two of them.

David: You three better have a very good reason for poking me with this thing in the morning.

Elecmon: They were trying to wake you up sleepy head.

When he head that voice, David looked down to see Elecmon looking up at him.

David: Uh...

And then, Monodramon walked up to David and the other's.

Monodramon: You were actually out for a long time. The afternoon just got started.

Hearing that, David started to have a freak out look on his face. He then looked over at Shade, who already had his stuff ready to continue moving.

David: Was I really out for that long?

Shade: Hate to say it, but yes.

And that brought a depressed look to David's face. He normally doesn't sleep for that long. Unless it's on the weekends of course. Mike, James, and Hagurumon then started laughing as the walked pass him.

Mike, James and Hagurumon: (Laughs)...

Mike: Man. And I thought I was a heavy sleeper.

Hagurumon: You mean you sleep heavily?

James: Uh... that's not what he meant.

Then Shade and Mondramon walked passed David.

Shade: You of all people should know that's important to be up in the mornings, not waiting around for you in the afternoon's.

Monodramon: Hate to admit it, but Shade got a point.

After hearing that, David just pointed his head right down to the sand below. Then Elecmon walked up to him.

Elecmon: You okay there, David?

David: No. My pride's just been shattered into a thousand pieces.

Elecmon: Well you better pick those pieces up, because their leaving without us.

And hearing that, David quickly turned around, picked up his stuff, and him and Elecmon quickly ran to catch up to the other's.

David: Hey! Wait for me!

Elecmon on the other hand, could only laugh to himself about this. Sleeping till almost the beginning of the afternoon. Poor David.

* * *

**THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD**

The Grand Master was looking through his garden and checking every single one of his plants. This was his favorite past time when he wasn't worrying over his computer as usual. However, he had this strange feeling about everyone in the Digital World. He looked up at the sky and started to think.

Grand Master: You know. I wonder if I should have taught Lucas the key to fast digivolution.

Then he looked back at his digivice with a grey screen. Looking at that screen, he couldn't stop thinking about his Digimon partner, and if he was OK or not.

Grand Master: No. That is something he has to learn on his own.

Then the Grand Master looked back at the Digital Sky above him.

Grand Master: After all, me and Impmon had to learn on our own. So, if we can do it, so can Lucas and Agumon. And eventually, the other's will learn too. I just hope they learn how to use the "key" before it's to late.

But what the Grand Master didn't know, his computer was showing Lucas on the other's getting closer and closer to the Digital Ocean.

Grand Master: Oops, I almost forgot to water tomato plants. If there's one thing I like, it's the taste of tomato's inside my fine cooking. Now if only I can get Shade and Monodramon to ever eat it. What could be wrong about my food?

That is something you don't wanna know. Trust me, you don't EVER want to know his cooking.

* * *

**NEAR THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

It's was now the beginning of the afternoon in the Digital World as Lucas and the other's continued their way to getting to the other side of the Savanna, but they had no idea what's to come next for them. And also...

Robert and Veemon: Are we there yet?

Lucas: I'll tell you both for the sixth time, no.

Robert and Veemon just then fell on their knees after hearing that from Lucas.

Robert: But i'm tired from all this walking. Are we ever gonna get there?

Veemon: I wish I had the answer to that question.

Everyone just looked at Robert and Veemon. They knew they had to stop eventually, so it might as well be now.

Lucas: Alright, let's take a break everyone.

Agumon: Were almost out of the Savanna anyway. So we might as well take a breather.

Once everyone sat down on the tall grass under them, Robert just fell on his back and took in the sunshine. Kim couldn't help but look at the little boy.

Kim: Wow, he really is a little kid.

Floramon: But it's so weird to see that he can have all that energy, and he uses it to complain most of the time.

Biyomon: Maybe he's just not use to all of this walking.

Lucas couldn't help but look at his exhausted little brother. He still couldn't believe he got involved in this.

Lucas: Maybe he shouldn't have come.

Now that surprised Kim for Lucas to say that.

Kim: Why?

Lucas: He's just not ready for this kind of stuff. He's not even in his double digits yet. He's only a couple months away from being ten. But still, he's just not ready for this kind of stuff.

Kim: And yet we are? I don't wanna sound mean or anything Lucas, but I don't think we're all ready for this either.

Now that hit Lucas right on the head. Nobody here was ready for any of this to happen to them.

Lucas: I guess your right about that, Kim. None of us ever expected this.

However, Agumon, Floramon, and Biyomon did have something positive to say about this.

Agumon: But look on the bright side, you're all not doing this alone.

Biyomon: Agumon is right about that.

Floramon: We're all in this together.

Lucas, Kim, and Emily just looked at their Digimon partners and they knew in a instant they were right.

Emily: Their right. Were all in this together now, so why not we go all the way.

Biyomon: That's the spirit, Emily.

Kim and Floramon had that same feeling as well. But then Floramon looked back at Agumon.

Floramon: You don't mind if I tag around, do you Agumon?

She just had that same look on her face when she asked Agumon.

Agumon: Uh... I...

And Lucas and Kim knew where this was coming from.

Lucas: Here we go again.

Kim: It's always the same thing.

Everyone just laughed at that, but Veemon was more concern about Robert after all that walking.

Veemon: Robert? Are you sure your gonna be alright?

Robert: I'll be fine, Veemon. I just need to a minute to recharge is all.

Hearing that, Veemon just started laughing at him. He always gets worried about the smallest things.

* * *

**ISLAND MOUNTAIN, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

Kyle, Jessica, Sam, and their Digimon were walking up the mountain trail, but some of them didn't even know what to expect at the top of mountain.

Kyle: So... why are we going up the mountain again?

Sam: If we go up the mountain, will be able to get a good view of this Island without drawing any attention to us.

Kyle was a little curious about that.

Kyle: What do you mean by... not drawing any attention?

Sam: Well, Dracomon could always digivolve into Coredramon and look up in the sky and give us the layout of the area. However, that could risk someone seeing him up their. And that's the last thing we need.

Dracomon: Either way, it's just not a good idea. Especially if we're on KingEtemon's Island of horrors.

Now Kyle was starting to understand, but Gabumon already knew what it all means.

Gabumon: I get it. This way we can avoid trouble.

Jessica: True, but you can digivolve to save us if you have to, right Gabumon?

Gabumon: Exactly.

For some reason, Dracomon was a little offended because Gabumon was getting more attention then he is. He thought it was because Gabumon went to the real world and he didn't.

Dracomon: That Gabumon. Just because he been to the real world, he's all that now, huh.

Sam: Now Dracomon, there's no need to be like that. I'm sure someday you'll see the real world for yourself someday. And I be happy to be your tour guide.

Now that seemed to make Dracomon happy again. As they continued towards the peak of the mountain, Jessica was worried about something else.

Kyle: Something wrong, Jessica?

Jessica: It's just... do you think everyone back home is starting to worry about us? We have been gone for a day already, and I know how my Dad is when i'm gone for to long. He's a bit... protective.

It never really crossed Kyle's mind about that. Of course, he's not with girls at all. Now he was starting to think if his parents were starting to miss him as well. Then he looked at Sam and Dracomon.

Kyle: Hey, Sam.

Sam: Yeah?

Kyle: How long have you've been in the Digital World?

Sam stopped along the trail and thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

Sam: I would say... about three months now.

That surprised Kyle and Jessica. They never knew he was gone for that long.

Jessica: You mean you been here for three months?

Kyle: Don't you miss your family back in the real world?

Hearing that question, Sam just started to think about it.

Sam: I do. But... it's just...

Sam then looked up at the sky and everyone else just looked at him.

Sam: I can't stand the fact that a guy like KingEtemon is pushing other's around just so he can have his way. It's just not right if you ask me.

Dracomon: I agree. The fact of someone like that just makes me so mad.

Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon were finally beginning to understand why Sam and Dracomon are doing this. They just didn't figure why someone like Same be in the Digital World. Once that was all done, everyone continued up the mountain trail ahead.

Gabumon: Well no matter, we're gonna do whatever we can to help out.

Kyle: After all, that's what we do.

Jessica: Can't you two think of anything else but stuff like this?

Kyle and Gabumon just laughed at Jessica, but Sam and Dracomon now had their minds on KingEtemon.

Sam: (No matter how strong you are KingEtemon, we will find a way to defeat you.)

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

While Kyle and the other's were walking up the mountain trail, Wisemon was looking through a telescope and saw them walking up the trail to the mountain top. Then KingEtemon entered the room and he was filled with joy.

KingEtemon: Guess what Wisemon. I manage to talk that Dexmon into bringing all of my best army members to deal with those rotten humans on my Island.

Wisemon: I'm glad to hear that my King, because you might want to look at this.

Hearing that, KingEtemon walked over and looked through the telescope. He was shocked to see everyone going up to the top of the Island mountain.

KingEtemon: Well would ya look at that, their all in one place. This is perfect.

Wisemon: What do you suggest my King?

KingEtemon: I already know what to suggest alright. I'll send in one of my army members to destroy them. And I know just the one. Send out Okuwamon!

Once Wisemon heard that, he faded away like a ghost again. Then a gate under the castle opened up and a giant grey beetle with dark brown stripes was seen exiting the gate and heading towards the Island mountain. Once that happened, Wisemon reappeared

Wisemon: It's done my King. Okuwamon is on his way to deal with them as we speak.

KingEtemon: Goody, that's exactly what I like to hear. Any minute now those humans will be long gone, and i'll be able to rule it all baby. (Laughs)...

* * *

**TOP OF ISLAND MOUNTAIN, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

Once everyone reached the top of the mountain, they all looked around and they manage to get a perfect picture of the entire Island. Of course it wasn't really much. It was just an Island with nothing but ocean around it and a lot of tree's basically.

Kyle: The only thing's I see are the ocean, a lot of trees, and... well that's pretty much it.

That was kind of a downer to everyone. They hiked all that way up the mountain to only see so little of such a big Island.

Jessica: You mean all that's basically here is just trees and this big mountain?

Gabumon: On the bright side, a dog would be very happy in a place like this.

Kyle: Not now, Gabumon.

While they were down about all of this, Sam couldn't help but think about something else.

Dracomon: Something on your mind Sam?

Sam: Nothing big. I'm just curious about one thing.

When Sam that said, he turned around and pointed his attention now on Kyle and Gabumon.

Sam: (I wonder how their digivolution process is? I wonder if they know the secret to fast digivolving?)

But just then, Jessica spotted something that would surprise everyone.

Jessica: Hey you two, check it out. I think I found KingEtemon's hideout.

Now that got their attention. Kyle, Sam, Gabumon and Dracomon ran to where Jessica was and they looked down to see KingEtemon's castle. It was on the right along the edge of one of the mountain sides. A perfect place to have a good view of the woods and the ocean.

Dracomon: Would you look at that.

Sam: We finally found his hideout. After all this time we finally tracked him down. Three months, and we finally found him.

Of course now that he had his memories back, Gabumon remembered that castle all to well now. Seeing Gabumon a little tense, Kyle was getting a little worried about him.

Kyle: You sure your up to this, Gabumon?

Gabumon: I have to be. This could be our only chance to take him down.

Kyle: There's just one problem. How are we suppose to beat a mega level Digimon, if we don't have any mega Digimon of our own on our side?

Kyle made a good point to everyone, but that didn't take away Gabumon's determination.

Gabumon: I may not be a mega level Digimon anymore, but I can't just stand by and let this crazy monkey do what he wants.

Dracomon: He's right. We have to get in there and go for it.

Kyle was still worried, but Sam and Jessica seemed to be willing to give it a go.

Sam: If those two are in it, then i'm in as well.

Jessica: We have to at least try.

Knowing there seemed to be no other way to convince them, Kyle had no other choice but to agree.

Kyle: Alright. Will do it. However, we have to take this slowly. The last thing we need is for him to catch us.

Gabumon: He makes a good point there. We don't want to just start a fight and get caught by KingEtemon or his army.

They knew that was true, but KingEtemon and his army are already waiting for them, and they don't even know it.

Sam: You two have a point. So will just have to be stealthy and hope we don't get caught.

Dracomon: Cool. I always wanted to be a spy.

Sam: That's not what I meant.

Kyle, Jessica and Gabumon just laughed, but then they notice something high in the sky above them.

Jessica: Um... does anyone else notice the giant shadow above us?

Gabumon: I can see it clear as day.

Kyle: That's because it's the middle of the day.

The strange figured above them started to get closer and closer to them. Then, Sam notice something about that shadow. He was able to figure it out after a few seconds, and it was not a pretty picture.

Sam: Oh no. Everyone get down!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

At the last second, everyone fell to ground as they saw a giant grey beetle coming down and almost cut them in half.

Jessica: What is that thing!?

Gabumon: Whatever it is, it's trouble!

The grey beetle landed down on the ground and looked directly at the three humans and their two Digimon. Kyle pulled out his blue digivice and then a holographic image of the creature was displayed.

Kyle: That Digimon is called Okuwamon. An ultimate level insect Digimon with a razor sharp attack pattern.

When Sam and Dracomon heard that, they remembered something about Okuwamon.

Dracomon: Okuwamon is one of KingEtemon's goons.

Sam: We had trouble with one of those some time ago.

When Okuwamon got a bit closer, Jessica was starting to get a little scared now.

Jessica: Um... if you guys are gonna do something, you better do it now!

Okuwamon: (Roars)...

Okuwamon let out a mighty roar as Gabumon all of a sudden ran up to take him on.

Gabumon: I'm ready, Kyle. Let's get this bug!

Kyle: Go for it, Gabumon!

Gabumon began to glow along with Kyle's digivice.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

After he digivolved, Garurumon pounced right on Okuwmon and took a chomp on his arm. However, Okuwamon threw Garurumon right off him in an instant and set his sights on him.

Okuwamon: (Roars)...

Garurumon: Come on!

Garurumon just kept on trying to hold him back, but for some reason, Sam wasn't doing anything to help.

Dracomon: Um... Sam. Don't you think I should get in there and help?

Sam: Not just yet, Dracomon. I wanna see how good Kyle and Garurumon are.

Dracomon didn't really understand, but Sam had is mind on it, so there was nothing he could do. Once Sam had something on his mind, it was hard to make him forget about it is what Dracomon thought. All he could was watch and wait for the right moment to jump in.

Dracomon: OK then. Hope this doesn't get to ugly.

While they were talking, Garurumon fired his signature attack at Okuwamon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The attack hit, but Okuwamon was not affected by it at all.

Kyle: No good.

Jessica: He's to strong for that attack.

But then, Jessica notice Sam and Dracomon aren't doing anything to help Garurumon. They were just standing there, watching.

Jessica: Hey, aren't you two gonna give Kyle and Garurumon a hand?

Sam: Not just yet.

Jessica was a little surprised by that response, but then Garurumon was sent flying over their heads.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: Oh no!

Garurumon slammed right in the rocky wall of the mountain top. Okuwamon then started to walk closer towards him while he was down.

Kyle: Garurumon, get out there!

But just before Garurumon could sprint away, Okuwamon unleashed his two pincers at him.

Okuwamon: Twin Scissor Claw!

The attack hit the sides of Garurumon and it slammed him back down to the ground in pain.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kyle and Jessica: Garurumon!

Dracomon couldn't stand watching this. He wanted to help Garurumon.

Dracomon: Can I jump in now? Because it looks like Garurumon can use the help.

Sam: Not... just yet. I just gotta know.

Dracomon still couldn't understand what Sam was doing, but there was nothing he can do about it. Kyle turned and saw that Sam and Dracomon aren't doing anything to help him and Garurumon at all.

Kyle: What, no help!? Fine! I'll do it without your help! Garurumon!

Garurumon was able to hear Kyle's voice as he slowly started to get back up from that last attack.

Okuwamon: (Laughs)... Poor little doggy.

Kyle: Come on Garurumon, you can't lose to this overgrown roach!

Just then, the light was shining through Kyle's heart once again. This is what Sam wanted to see.

Sam: (There it is. Now I see it.)

Kyle then pulled out his digivice and placed it on the light. Then his digivice began to glow as well.

Sam: (The way he's doing it. It's the same way I once did it.)

Kyle then pointed the digivice right at Garurumon and then Gaururmon started to glow.

Kyle: Go, Garurumon! Take him down!

Jessica: You can do it, Garurumon!

Garurumon: (Howls)...

Garurumon's light around him was starting to blind Okuwamon, and now his digivolving began.

_GARURUMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON_

WereGarurumon stood there looking at Okuwamon as he was slowly regaining his eye sight again after watching that digivolving.

Okuwmon: What? How did you..?

WereGarurumon: Are you gonna ask questions, or are you gonna fight!? HA!

WereGarurumon jumped right in the air towards Okuwmon and punched right in the face.

Okuwamon: AAAAAHH! That hurt!

Okuwamon was knocked back a little bit, but he got his balance back. WereGarurumon got back on the ground and started charging towards Okuwamon.

Jessica: Alright!

Kyle: You rock ,WereGarurumon! Go get 'em!

But Sam was amazed to see them digivolve to ultimate. However, he had something else on his mind about it.

Sam: Well what do ya know. They did the same way we once did it.

Dracomon: I notice that. Is this what you wanted to see?

Sam: Yeah. Now I know what to do now.

While they were talking, WereGarurumon unleashed his claws at Okuwamon from above. But Okuwamon was also thinking the same thing from below.

WereGarurumon: Take this! Wolf Claw!

Okuwamon: Twin Scissor Claw!

Okuwamon's pincers, and WereGarurumon's claws impacted and released a sudden jolt around them. WereGarurumon then landed back on the ground and rolled himself around on the ground.

WereGarurumon: Circle Moon Kick!

The attack triped Okuwamon, but Okuwamon opened his wings before he hit the ground and started to fly up high.

Okuwamon: (Laughs)...

WereGarurumon: No fair!

Kyle: How is WereGarurumon suppose to hit him if he's all the way up there?

Jessica: Maybe if Dracomon digivolved, he could get him.

But while they were thinking, Sam and Dracomon slowly walked up towards them and then Sam took out his aqua digivice.

Kyle: Oh now your gonna help?

Sam: Yep. This would be the right time.

Kyle: The right time for what exactly?

The two of them stopped right in front of Okuwamon who was still hovering in the sky. Then Sam pointed his digivice right at Dracomon.

Sam: Just watch and learn.

Sam closed his eye's, and so did Dracomon. Kyle and Jessica didn't know what was going on until a sudden light started to glow from Sam's heart and a light coming all around Dracomon. And that was shock to them.

Jessica: No way.

Kyle: What's happening now?

WereGarurumon and Okuwamon didn't know what this was about, but then Sam opened his eye's and so did Dracomon.

Sam: Watch. This is the true power... of digivolution! Do it now, Dracomon!

Dracomon: You got it!

Sam's digivice started to glow like Kyle's did, but his shot out a beam of light right at Dracomon and it hit him.

_DRACOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WINGDRAMON_

Once the light faded away, everyone was surprised to see a giant blue dragon creature with two yellow orbs in his hands and he had long orange hair and he had a giant lance coming out from his back. His wings were bigger then Coredramon and he looked like he was ready to go.

Kyle: No... way.

Jessica: Unbelievable.

The dragon creature then took off into the air and then Kyle pulled out his digivice on this new creature.

Kyle: He's called Wingdramon. An ultimate level dragon Digimon with a speed that can go up to mach 20.

Jessica: Is that even possible?

Sam then walked back to them and they looked at him.

Sam: What you saw was the true power of digivolving. All it takes... is to believe.

Kyle and Jessica were shocked by that discovery. They looked right at Wingdramon flying in the sky.

Kyle: So your saying... all it takes is for us to believe, and they can digivolve?

Sam: Yep. It's called "Warp Digivolve". A fast way to go straight to the ultimate level if necessary.

Jessica: So that's why you were waiting. You were waiting to bring that out.

As much as he wanted to say that was it, Sam had to tell them the truth.

Sam: Well, I was waiting to see how you got Gabumon to digivolve. I wanted to see that first.

Kyle: And then you digivolved him just to show off now did ya.

Sam: OK maybe a little.

Kyle couldn't believe it, but Okuwamon was starting to get tired of waiting around.

Okuwamon: (Roars)...

Wingdramon got back down to WereGarurumon and Sam, Kyle and Jessica prepared for another round with Okuwamon.

Jessica: Looks like he's ready to play again.

Kyle: Then let's play already.

Wingdramon: You ready, WereGarurumon?

WereGarurumon: Always.

The two ultimate level Digimon ran straight for Okuwamon. Okuwamon tried to move, but Windramon got him right away and landed an elbow on Okuwamon.

Okuwamon: AAAAAAAHH!

Wingdramon: I don't think so.

Kyle and Jessica were surprised to see how fast Wingdramon is.

Kyle: That's some speed.

Jessica: He really is fast.

Wingdramon threw Okuwamon off him and sent towards WereGarurumon.

Wingdramon: He's all yours, WereGarurumon!

WereGarurumon: Right! Wolf Claw!

WereGarurumon's claws hit right on Okuwamon's chest and it sent him back up again.

Okuwamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

And then, all of a sudden.

Wingdramon: Hello.

Wingdramon just appeared right in front of Okuwamon as he was sent flying.

Wingdramon: You know what bugs hate? Fire. Blazing Sonic Breath!

Okuwamon just got scorched from the tensed flames from Wingdramon. He then started falling down towards the ground while still covered in flames.

Okuwamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Jessica: Wingdramon, is so fast. He's not giving Okuwamon a chance to counter attack at all.

Sam: That's Windramon's style. Once he gets ya, there's no way to escape.

Okuwamon slammed hard on the ground and WereGarurumon and Wingdramon got into a position to fire their signature attacks at the fallen Digimon.

Wingdramon: Shall we?

WereGarurumon. Let's.

Kyle and Sam: Do it!

Wingdramon build the flames in his mouth while WereGarurumon's claws started to glow in a bright blue light.

Wingdramon: Blazing Sonic Breath!

WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw!

Wingdramon fired his flames, and WereGarurumon fired sharp air cuts in the air with his claws and it was all aiming toward Okuwamon.

Okuwamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

The two powerful attacks hit and Okuwamon turned into data. Then Okuwamon's data was absorbed by both ultimate Digimon.

Jessica: Alright!

Kyle: They did it!

Sam: Was there any doubt.

Then both Digimon returned to their rookie forms and then turned towards the human partners.

Kyle: Check it out. You turned back into Gabumon instead of Tsunomon.

Gabumon: I did, didn't I. I guess I gotten use to the power.

Dracomon: I use to go through that once, but now I don't have to anymore.

But then, Kyle turned his attention on Sam.

Kyle: So if Dracomon could "Warp Digivolve" like that, why didn't you do it earlier?

Sam: Because I wanted to know how you and Gabumon are in your digivolution process. I got curious is all.

Kyle didn't really want to believe that. However Gabumon seemed to be alright with it.

Kyle: Your kidding, right?

Gabumon: Well it doesn't matter now.

Jessica: He's right. They still manage to defeat Okuwamon. So there's no need to complain about it now, right?

When Jessica put it that way, Kyle didn't think it was worth it after all.

Sam: But now you know. The key to fast digivolving is simply believe in both your Digimon... and in yourself.

Dracomon: By doing that, you two can do almost anything.

Kyle and Gabumon couldn't believe it. With this new info, they could pull of even greater digivolving now.

Gabumon: Well then...

Kyle: Now that all this is settled, we can focus on the bigger task at hand.

Then everyone looked at KingEtemon's castle.

Sam: I know what you mean.

Jessica: We gotta deal with monkey brain.

Dracomon: Oh we can handle him.

Gabumon: I think so. With this new way of digivolving, nothing can go wrong.

But even with this new way of digivolving that Kyle now knows of, he still wasn't sure if it's enough to handle a powerful enemy like KingEtemon.

Kyle: I hope your right.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Lucas, Robert, Kim, Emily, and their Digimon finally made it out of the Digital Savanna and are now looking into the distance of the Digital Ocean. But they weren't to thrilled about it though.

Lucas: You got to be kidding me?

Lucas and everyone else couldn't believe this. Biyomon flew up in the air a bit to get a better view of the ocean.

Agumon: This doesn't look right.

Biyomon: Nope. It's the ocean of the Digital World alright.

Lucas quickly pulled out the map that the Grand Master put in his bag. It didn't mention anything about the ocean anywhere on the map because it wasn't on the map. The map only showed a small fraction of the road they needed to travel to the sovereigns.

Lucas: This just isn't my day.

Robert: Does this mean we have to cross the ocean to get the Sovereigns?

Veemon: By the looks of it, yes.

Hearing that, Lucas just fell to his knees on the sand below.

Lucas: You cannot be serious. Why does this crazy world hate me so!?

Kim: Come on Lucas. Will find a way.

Agumon: We always find a way somehow.

Lucas knew that was true, but he still wasn't sure what is the way here. Everyone then notice the sun was starting to set on another day in the Digital World.

Floramon: Well, we might as well take a break for the day.

Biyomon: The sun's going down, so we might as well call it a day.

Emily: Biyomon and Floramon are right about that. Will just think of a way to cross the ocean tomorrow.

Everyone seemed to agree of that, but Lucas was still a little bummed out about crossing the Savanna and end up at the ocean.

Agumon: It'll be alright, Lucas.

Lucas then looked over at Agumon that was right beside him.

Lucas: Yeah, your right. Will think something in the morning.

After agreeing to that, everyone decided to just chill for now until the sun rises again the next day.

Robert: So do you think will find a way across the sea, Veemon?

Veemon: Don't worry about it, Robert. I've been across the Digital Ocean once. I know will find a way.

Robert: I hope so. I really want to see these Digimon sovereigns soon.

That put a smile on Robert's face. Then he and Veemon just passed out under a tree.

Emily: Have you ever been across the ocean before, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Not really. That's why I wanna know what's on the other side of the sea.

Emily: Yeah. Can't wait to find out.

Lucas and Agumon were just sitting in the sand and watching the sunset. Then Kim and Floramon decided to sit with the two of them.

Kim: Quite the sunset, isn't it?

Lucas: Sure is. You hardly get to see anything like this back in the real world. Even though the beach is a few hours away from where we live. But it's still doesn't compare to a place like this.

Then to Lucas's surprise, Kim grabbed hold of his hand. Then she just looked right at him.

Kim: It's kind a weird. How you can know someone since you were little, and eventually... you know.

Lucas: I do.

While they just turned and watched the sunset, Agumon and Floramon couldn't help but to watch them.

Floramon: Would you look at those two.

Agumon: Yeah. Lucas sure is one lucky guy.

Floramon: You know, you can be lucky too, Agumon.

Agumon was a little confused by that as he looked back at Floramon, who was giving that same look as always. Agumon then turned his head away from her. Floramon couldn't help but laugh at him, and for some reason, Agumon just smiled.

Emily: So... what do ya think of Agumon?

Emily and Biyomon were just looking at Agumona and Floramon.

Biyomon: If you ask me, he has a lot to learn about us girls.

Emily: No kidding. When it comes to girls, Agumon really does have much to learn.

Then the two of them just started laughing. However, their laughter was cut short when they heard Robert and Veemon snoring away behind them.

Robert and Veemon: (Snore)...

Emily: You know, when I look at these two, I can't tell who's really the little kid here?

Biyomon: I'm starting to think they both are.

Even though those two were snoring away, Emily and Biyomon just continued to laugh at them. By the looks of it, Emily and Biyomon might be the only normal one's in this group.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

KingEtemon was moving from place to place in his throne room until Wisemon entered the room like a ghost again and was now right behind KingEtemon.

Wisemon: My King, I have some terrible news.

Hearing that, KingEtemon turned around and looked at Wisemon.

KingEtemon: What do ya mean terrible news? How can there be any terrible news when I sent one of my toughest army members out.

Wisemon: Well... that's the bad news. Okuwamon... has failed.

There was a moment of silence, but then KingEtemon face started to turn red and it was almost as if steam could be seen coming out of his ear's.

KingEtemon: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? What do ya mean Okuwamon failed!?

Wisemon: Calm down my King. We still have many powerful soldiers that will surely defeat those miserable humans and their Digimon companions.

But KingEtemon was still mad that Okuwamon failed. An Ultimate level Digimon being defeated by a bunch of humans sounded seriously wrong to him.

KingEtemon: I still doesn't make any sense. How could Okuwamon just be defeated like that? Maybe the humans are more crafty then I thought.

Wisemon on the other hand couldn't believe that KingEtemon just now realized that.

Wisemon: (He just now understands that the humans are a problem? Still, I did tell him I could handle it, but he can just be such a clueless monkey sometimes. Wait, sometimes? I mean all the time.)

KingEtemon: If this is the case, then i'll just have to bring out the big stuff. You know what I mean, Wisemon?

Of course, Wisemon knew perfectly what KingEtemon ment by that.

Wisemon: Luckly I do my King. (Of course I would know that. I'm not an idiot like you.)

KingEtemon: If these humans wanna cause me this much trouble, I might as well bring out some of the big guns. Then, i'll bring out myself. After all I am the biggest gun this Digital World has ever seen. Or will soon see. (Laughs)...

As KingEtemon was just laughing to himself, Wisemon just could not believe who he's working with.

Wisemon: (How did I ever get stuck with this?)

* * *

**TOP OF ISLAND MOUNTAIN, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

After the day that Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon had after meeting Sam and Dracomon, now they were planning how are they gonna handle KingEtemon from here on out. They needed some kind of a plan of attack.

Gabumon: I say we sneak into his castle and destroy it from within.

Jessica: But how are we going to do that without letting that KingEtemon guy know we're in his castle?

Jessica brought up a good point in that plan, but Kyle still wasn't sure about this idea.

Sam: Hey, Kyle. Don't you have anything to say on the subject?

Kyle: I'm just not so sure if this a good idea at all. KingEtemon is a mega level Digimon, and we only have two Digimon that can go into the ultimate level. How are we suppose to pull this off?

Now Kyle brought up a good point. There was a moment of silence, but then Gabumon remembered something.

Gabumon: Wait a minute. The other's are in the Digital World. Maybe they can help us.

This shocked Sam, Jessica, and Dracomon, but Kyle remembered that they are in the Digital World.

Kyle: That's true, Gabumon. Only one problem; how are we suppose to find them and bring them here? We don't even know where they are. They could be anywhere in the Digital World by now.

But then Sam jumped in on this conversation between Kyle and Gabumon.

Sam: Wait a minute. Your saying that there's more of you guy's in the Digital World?

Dracomon: If there's more of you here, we might just have a chance against KingEtemon after all.

Kyle: Only problem is; we don't know where they are.

That kind a broke that idea. Although, Sam and Dracomon couldn't believe that there other's in the Digital World besides him, Kyle and Jessica.

Jessica: Then we go back to the original plan. We sneak inside the castle, go to it's center, and destroy it.

Dracomon: I agree with her. Let's sneak inside.

Kyle was still unsure about that plan. He always was a cautious one. But then Gabumon jumped up off the ground.

Gabumon: I say we do it. There's no other choice here. We have to stop that crazy monkey before he can do anything to harm the Digital World.

Sam: Your partner is right. We have to do this.

Again, Kyle was out numbered here. So there was no other choice but to go with this plan.

Kyle: Alright. Let's do it. We go in, and get out before KingEtemon knows we were ever there.

Jessica: The last thing we want is to run into him at his own place.

With everyone agreed on that plan, everyone focused their attention on KingEtemon's castle.

Sam: Watch out, KingEtemon, because we're coming for you.

Dracomon: You won't be a King for much longer.

Kyle and Jessica just looked at Sam and Dracomon for saying that. They been tracking KingEtemon for three months in the Digital World, and now they have their chance to stop him, and Kyle and Jessica were gonna do what they can to help them defeat him.

Kyle: Alright. Once night comes, we begin to sneak into the castle.

Gabumon: Night is our best chance.

Jessica: He won't even know what hit him.

* * *

**TOP OF KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD**

Wisemon, KingEtemon's top adviser, was on the top of the castle and looking into the direction where Kyle and the other's are. He just watched and listened from a far distance where he couldn't be seen. He heard everything about their plan, and he had just the plan to counter it.

Wisemon: Will just see about that. You miserable humans.

* * *

To be continued...


	33. Episode 33: Mission Impossible

**_Episode 33: Mission Impossible_**

**_Let's see, sneaking into a castle with only two Digimon that can go into the ultimate level, while there is one crazy mega level in there and has who knows how many members of his army. Not to mention one of them knows about their sneaking into the castle plan. What can possibly go wrong?_**

* * *

**THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD**

The night time just started, and everyone near the coast was asleep. But, Lucas for some reason couldn't get any sleep. So he decided to wake up and slowly sneak away from everyone while they were still sleeping. However, Agumon noticed him, and he too decided to get up late at night.

Agumon: Lucas? What are you doing already?

Hearing Agumon's voice, Lucas turned around and just gave him a smile.

Lucas: Nothing Agumon. I'm just gonna do a little something before everyone else wake's up.

But, Agumon just had to know what Lucas was up to of course.

Agumon: What are you planning to do?

Lucas: Isn't that obvious? I'm gonna get started on building a boat or something to help us across the Digital Ocean. That way will be ready to set off again first thing in the morning.

Agumon thought about it for a minute, and he actually like the sound of that plan.

Agumon: Well it's good to see you using your head, Lucas. But... I think it'll be a lot faster if the two of us work at it together.

Now that was brought an excellent point to Lucas.

Lucas: Well if you wanna help...

Agumon: I do actually.

Lucas: Well then let's get started. But we have to do it way way way over there. That way the other's can't hear us and we won't wake them up.

Agumon knew in an instant that Lucas was right about that. He just nod his head and they both head out into the distance at night. Once again, Lucas had a brilliant idea. Let's just hope it works.

* * *

**NEAR THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD**

As the moon was still slowly rising over the night time sky of the Digital World, Shade and the other's, and their Digimon were just finishing up for the day. Mike and James then let out a big yawn.

Mike and James: (Yawns)...

Monodramon: Well would ya look at that.

Shade: I guess even those two get tired every now and then. Oh wait, they always get tired.

Hearing that, Mike and James turned around, and they were not that happy about hearing that at all.

Mike: Hey, we do not get tired all the time.

James: We just happen to exhausted from all that walking is all.

However, David and Elecmon just walked right pass them.

David: To tell the truth, when your out of energy, you two are as slow as sloths.

Elecmon: He's got a point there.

Mike and James: He does not!

Shade and Monodramon only rolled their eye's at them, and Hagurumon was surprise how those two can be so synchronize all the time.

Hagurumon: Are you guy's always like this?

Mike and James: Like what?

Hagurumon: Like that. The whole speaking at the same time thing.

When they heard that, Mike and James looked right at each other and they were a bit shocked by it.

James: I guess we do that a lot.

Mike: Yeah. I'm staring to get a little freaked out.

Hagurumon: Well if you two are done freaking out, they're still going on ahead.

Hearing what Hagurumon just said, Mike and James quickly turned around and saw them walking on ahead.

Mike and James: What, no break yet!?

Shade: Don't worry. Once we reach the Digital Savanna, then you guy's can break all you wan't.

Monodramon: Just try not to break each other.

For some reason, Shade and Monodramon only laughed at that, and so did David and Elecmon.

David: The day those two break from each other is the day we should all panic.

Elecmon: I have no idea what that means.

David: What am I gonna do with you?

Hearing all of that, Mike and James looked again at each other. There was a small silence, and then they just bolted off to catch up to them.

Mike and James: Wait for us!

Hagurumon: Wow. Even when they run their in sync. Humans are so strange.

Then Hagurumon started chasing after them, but Mike and James had something else on their minds while running.

Mike: Hey, doesn't matter what they say, the way we talk at the same time just means were good friends.

James: Hey that's true.

Hagurumon: Hey! Aren't we friends!?

Mike and James: Of course we are! (Laughs)...

Then the three of them ran pass Shade and David and they took off ahead of them. David only sighed and Shade put his hand on his forehead at this.

David: (Sighs)... There they go again.

Shade: What are we gonna do with them?

Looking at their human partners, Monodramon and Elecmon only laughed at them.

Monodramon and Elecmon: (Laughs)...

Elecmon: You do gotta admit, they make life interesting.

Monodramon: That is all to true.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD**

Inside of KingEtemon's castle, Wisemon, his adviser, was floating in the center of his room. His room was filled with so many book shelves in one-half, and in the other half was a strange machine and a strapping table with a Digimon already tied down on it. Wisemon was having a telepathic communication with two of the Digimon in the castle.

Wisemon: You both know what to do, right? When you see the humans, wait for the right moment... and then destroy them. And don't let KingEtemon know anything about it. We won't to keep it a secret. The last thing we need is for him to wake up and start going crazy again. Understood?

? and ?: Yes sir!

With that, Wisemon then stopped the communication. Then he floated over towards his other half of the room and looked down at the Digimon strapped down to the table. It was a plant-type Digimon that was light green and had purple flower coming out of it's head.

Wisemon: No while those two deal with the humans, I can finish what I was doing. Now... where were we, Palmon.

The Digimon known as Palmon was a bit scared to found out what he was gonna do to her. She shook a bit before answering.

Palmon: Wha... what are you gonna do? I didn't anything wrong in my life. What could I have done to deserve this?

Wisemon: Silence. It's not a punishment, think of it as an enjoyment.

Palmon was a bit confused by that until she notice the lights from a machine tuned on right on top of her. It blinded her for a minute until she notice Wisemon put a weird helmet on her head.

Palmon: What are gonna do to me?

Wisemon: Oh nothing really. Just relax and let me do my normal thing.

Then Wisemon started floating over to the machine and put his left hand an a lever.

Palmon: And that would be?

Wisemon: Why... to learn of course.

Then he flipped the switch on and then a bunch of electricity started zapping Palmon from head to toe.

Palmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Wisemon: Oh come now, there no need to scream. It'll be all over in a minute or so.

But the next thing Palmon knew, her whole body started disintegrate into data that was being absorbed by Wisemon's machine.

Palmon: What's happening!? Why are you doing this!?

Wisemon: I told you. Is so that I can learn. (Laughs)...

And then Palmon turned entirely into data, and she was fully absorbed by the machine. Wisemon then floated toward the machine and he saw a gauge on the screen that was green going up. It was almost full.

Wisemon: Perfect. More plant-type data for my machine. Of course I had to make a lot of Digimon sacrifice themselves to achieve all of this, but it was worth it. Soon, i'll unleash my ultimate plan. And that's to take down KingEtemon and take the throne for myself! (Laughs)...

Wisemon's laugh was echoing throughout the entire room, and the machine started to turn itself off again. Once Wisemon was done laughing, he knew what he had to do next.

Wisemon: Now... about those humans.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, OUTSIDE OF KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD**

Sam, Dracomon, Kyle, Gabumon, and Jessica were about ready to climb over the wall and sneak into castle from one of the open window's. However, Kyle still wasn't so sure if this was even a good idea.

Kyle: All i'm saying is that something is bound to go wrong.

Gabumon: You always say something is gonna go wrong.

Kyle: Well I seen the movie's, and plans like these never end well for the good guy's.

Sam and Jessica only rolled their eye's at Kyle, but Dracomon hand no idea what Kyle was talking about.

Dracomon: What's a movie?

Sam: Oh brother. Tell you what, when we get back to the real world, I be happy to show you a movie. Sound good?

And for some reason, Dracomon jumped with joy at that. Jessica just smiled, and then Kyle walked over to her.

Kyle: Are you sure you wanna do this?

Jessica: Of course I wan't to do this. I may not have a Digimon partner like you guy's, but that doesn't mean i'm gonna let you two have all the fun.

Then in an instant, Jessica grabbed onto the rope that was hanging down from the castle window and she started climbing it. Kyle still wasn't so sure about her tagging along, but Sam was curious why there was already a rope here to begin with.

Sam: Does it not surprise anyone that there was a rope here all this time?

Dracomon: It sure was a surprise to me.

But Sam and Dracomon didn't really care that much, so they decided to start climbing it. However, Kyle can't help but be curious about it.

Kyle: That is strange. Why is there a rope here anyway?

Gabumon: Does it matter? If it's here... then we might as well use it.

Gabumon then jumped on the rope and then he too started to climb. Kyle couldn't believe nobody was paying any attention to why the rope was here.

Kyle: Um... guy's! Is anyone even gonna question why this rope is... oh forget it.

After that, Kyle just grabbed onto the rope and started climbing it as the other's did.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, INSIDE KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD**

Once they all made it up the rope, they were all in some strange hallway of the castle. Sam was a bit surprise to see a lot of painting of KingEtemon. Which actually was a bit freaky to everyone.

Sam: Well there's something I never needed to see in my life.

Dracomon: I think i'm better off outside the castle then in it.

Of course, Kyle, Gabumon, and Jessica walked up behind them and started dragging them both along the hallway.

Gabumon: OK that's enough looking at the weird pictures.

Jessica: We have something important to do here, remember.

Kyle: So come on you two.

But then, they all heard whistling coming close to them. And Gabumon knew exactly who it was.

Gabumon: Oh no. We have to hide.

Everyone on the other hand didn't know exactly why.

Kyle: What do you mean hide?

Gabumon: That's KingEtemon's whistle.

Hearing those words, everyone ran right behind a statue of a knight in silver armor holding a giant sword in front of him. And they all saw KingEtemon walking right pass them. But for some reason, that crazy monkey stopped to look at one of his portraits of himself.

KingEtemon: (Laughs)... Hey who's the handsome king? Well it be me of course. Not to mention i'm the king of kings after all baby. (Laughs)...

But then he heard a snapping noise behind him. KingEtemon then turned around to look, but nothing was there except for that knight statue. Or is it a statue?

KingEtemon: Hey Knightmon. Did ya hear something?

Of course, Knightmon had an answer to that as he remembered what Wisemon told him earlier.

Knightmon: Nope. Didn't hear anything my king.

Heating that, KingEtemon then started scratching the top of his head like a monkey.

KingEtemon: Strange. I thought I sworn I heard something back here. Oh well.

With that, KingEtemon started walking back off to wherever he was going. But Knightmon looked behind him to see all five them went behind a door. Inside, was a kitchen with a lot of ingredients everywhere. All five of them couldn't help but be feel relieved that KingEtemon didn't come inside.

Jessica: That was a close one.

Gabumon: If he came in here we would been goners for sure.

Dracomon: That's what happens when your hiding from a mega level. Good thing he wasn't smart enough to come in the room.

Kyle: Speaking of room.

Everyone couldn't help but look around the kitchen. They looked in ever part of the kitchen out of curiosity.

Kyle: Wow. There's enough stuff in here to fill the whole castle.

Sam: And most importantly our stomachs.

Dracomon: Hey do you think we can stop for a bite here?

Gabumon: We're on a mission here. We can't just stop and grab a bite to eat now.

Jessica: Gabumon's right about that. We need to focus.

?: What you need is to get out my kitchen!

In shock, everyone turned around to see a creature with an egg shell covering his whole body, has green dinosaur legs, and all they can see was black and yellow eye's in the center of him that was already cracked open. Kyle then took out his blue digivice and the holographic image was then displayed.

Kyle: Let's see. Digitamamon. An ultimate level Digimon with a knack for cooking. Weird.

Gabumon: But so true.

But then another creature entered behind Digitamam. He resembled somewhat of a vegitable and had long vines for arms.

?: What's going on in here?

Digitamamon: I'll tell you what's going on. You let this trespassing Digimon and some other weird creatures in my kitchen.

Sam and Jessica: Weird creatures!?

But while those two were not so happy to hear that, Kyle took out his digivice again and looked up the other one's info.

Kyle: OK. The other one is called Vegiemon. A champion level plant-type Digimon.

Dracomon: Why do plant-type's always look so strange?

But hearing that, Vegiemon got a little upset at that.

Vegiemon: Strange? I'll give you strange!

Digitamamon: I don't know who you all are, but nobody, not even the king is suppose to come in my kitchen without permission! Now get out!

There was a bit of rough housing going on inside the room, and then all five them landed outside of the kitchen door back into the hallway. But this time they were near a statue of a black dog that had other strange heads on its left and right side of its head.

Gabumon: Well that could have gone better.

Dracomon: We could have digivolve and beat them up you know.

Sam: True, but then you both would've been wasting you energy already.

Kyle: Best to reserve as much energy as you both can until you need it.

Both the Digimon just agreed to them, because it was all to true. But what those boy's notice was Jessica right under them.

Jessica: Can you two please... get off me!

And in an instant, they both jumped off her back. They didn't even know she was there.

Kyle and Sam: Sorry.

Jessica: You two better be sorry. Your both really heavy you know.

Now they both had an embarrassed look on their face's, but Gabumon and Dracomon only laughed at the two of them.

Kyle: Well... uh... shall we resume?

Gabumon: I say so.

Dracomon: Yeah let's.

Sam: Agree.

Then all four boy's started walking off ahead of Jessica. But she still couldn't believe she was stuck with boy's.

Jessica: Humph! Boy's.

But as she started walking off, that black dog statue moved it's head and tried to bite Jessica in the neck, but it missed. Then it watched them go off as it growled at all of them.

?: (Growls)...

Knightmon: Looks like we found them.

The canine creature turned around to see that same Knightmon from before approaching him.

Knightmon: Now, Cerberumon, you know what we gotta do next.

Cerberumon: I'm way ahead of you there, Knightmon. Let's get 'em.

Meanwhile, as all five of them continued to walk down the hallway, they ended up in a giant space. It was kinda glassy and filled with many pillars.

Everyone: Whoa.

Gabumon: This must be the center of the castle.

Kyle: It sure looks like it.

Then, Sam and Dracomon went up to the center and examined the whole place.

Sam: It is the center of the castle.

Dracomon: We finally found it.

Kyle and Jessica were so relieved to hear that. Now all that was left is to destroy the support beams holding up the castle.

Jessica: Finally.

Kyle: Now all that's left is to take out the support beams.

Jessica: And that monkey would fall along with his castle.

But then, two shadowy figures were right behind all five of them.

Cerberumon: Yeah, about that...

Knightmon: That's not going to happen.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Everyone turned around to see that those statues they were near earlier weren't really statues.

Jessica: I thought they were statues.

Gabumon: Doesn't look like it.

Then Sam took out his aqua color digivice and it opened the holographic screen with the info on these two.

Sam: Knightmon and Cerberumon. Both are ultimate level Digimon with great fighting skills.

Dracomon: Alright. A challenge.

Once they knew about these two, both Gabumon and Dracomon, along with their human partner got ready to take them both on. Meanwhile, Jessica took a few steps back behind them.

Jessica: I'll just leave this to you guy's.

Both Kyle and Sam just nod their heads at Jessica.

Sam: Don't worry.

Kyle: We can handle these clowns.

Gabumon: This is what we do after all.

Dracomon: So leave this it us.

Jessica couldn't help but have a smile on her face at how brave they were with their Digimon partners. Then, Knightmon took out his long sword, and Cerberumon got his claws and teeth ready.

Knightmon: Remember what Wisemon said. Quick and painful.

Cerberumon: I know that. I'll take the little doggy, and you take the small dragon over there.

Knightmon: Sounds good to me.

Kyle got his digivice ready, but Sam had to tell him and Gabumon something.

Sam: Remember; believe in each other and in yourselves... and you both can achieve great power together.

Dracomon: That's the key to digivolution.

Hearing that, Kyle and Gabumon looked at each other and they both nod their heads at each other. Then both Sam and Kyle pointed their digivice's at their partners and their heat's immediately started to glow along with the digivice's.

Kyle: It's working. You were right.

Sam: Of course I was right. Now let's get them!

Both Knightmon and Cerberumon took a step back and both digivice's aimed a light at both Gabumon and Dracomon. And their digivolution began.

_GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON_

_DRACOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WINGDRAMON_

After the digivolving was done, both WereGarurumon and Wingdramon took a step up towards Knightmon and Cerberumon. Kyle on the other hand, was shock to see how fast digivolving can really be.

Kyle: Whoa.

Sam: I know.

Even Jessica was amazed to see Gabumon digivolve so fast.

Jessica: So cool.

Both the ultimate level Digimon took another step closer to their enemies. But Knightmon and Cerberumon were not scared.

WereGarurumon: Let's do this, Wingdramon.

Wingdramon: Right!

Knightmon: Oh please. When it comes to a knight versus a dragon, who do you think always win?

Cerberumon: And I won't be beaten by a silly doggy like you!

And without warning, Cerberumon jumped into the air and pushed WereGarurumon to the other side of the room.

WereGarurumon: AAAAHH!

Kyle and Jessica: WereGarurumon!

But when Wingdramon turned around, Knightmon ran up with his big sword and striked down Wingdramon.

Knightmon: Feel my power! Berserk Sword!

Knightmon's sword shot out many bursts of energy and it all hit Wingdramon hard.

Wingdramon: AAAAAAHHH!

Sam: Wingdramon!

Wingdramon took a few steps back, but it didn't stop him.

Wingdramon: Why you! Blazing Sonic Breath!

Wingdramon fired his powerful flames at Knightmon, but Knightmon used his long sword to slash through the fire.

Sam: No way!

Wingdramon: Impossible!

Knightmon: Nothing's impossible when it come's to my powerful sword!

Knightmon then jumped in the air and landed another slash at Wingdramon.

Wingdramon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Sam: No! Wingdramon!

Meanwhile, WereGarurumon was trying to land a blow onto Cerberumon, but he wouldn't stop moving.

WereGarurumon: Come on, hold still!

Cerberumon: If I did that I would get hit. And I don't wan't that at all.

WereGarurumon just growled at Cerberumon, and the Cerberumon unleashed a green flame attack from his mouth at WereGarurumon.

Cerberumon: Let's see you handle this! Emerald Blaze!

Kyle: Heads up!

The green flames went straight towards WereGarurumon. But WereGaururmon used both his hands and blocked the attack.

Cerberumon: Impressive.

Jessica: Oh yeah! Go get 'em, WereGarurumon!

Kyle: You can beat this mad dog!

Once the flames vanished, WereGarurumon's hands were all steamed up from blocking it.

WereGarurumon: Ouch! That's hot.

Cerberumon: Oh please. You haven't even seen my best trick yet! Portals of Darkness!

Then both the other two heads on Cerberumon open up and a bunch portals open on the ground below WereGarurumon.

WereGarurumon: (Gasps)...

Kyle: WereGarurumon..!

Jessica: Watch out!

WereGarurumon jumped in the air, but then as he was starting to move down to safer ground, another portal opened up below him.

Kyle: Oh no!

WereGarurumon: That's impossible!

Cerberumon: Fool! Nobody escapes this attack!

And with that, WereGarurumon fell right into that dark portal, and then Cerberumon jumped in one of the portals with him. Then all of the dark portals just vanished instantly.

Kyle and Jessica: WereGarurumon!

Jessica: Where did he go!?

Kyle: If only I knew!

But while they were worried about WereGarurumon, they notice Wingdramon getting plumbed by Knightmon and his giant battle sword.

Wingdramon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Sam: Not again! Wingdramon!

Wingdramon tried to get back after that attack, but Knightmon was right on top of him with his sword.

Knightmon: Like I said. When a dragon takes on a knight, who do you think wins?

Wingdramon: Ha! Not you, genius! Because you forgotten something. I can do this! Blazing Sonic Breath!

And without warning, Knightmon got hit by the giant blue flames of Wingdramon.

Knightmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The attack blew Knightmon off him, and it knocked his sword out of his hand.

Sam: Alright! Way to go, Wingdramon! You got him now!

But Knightmon got back up and pulled out two small blades from both his side waists.

Knightmon: Not yet he hasn't. I'm not done yet!

Knightmon then ran straight towards Wingdramon. But Wingdramon opened up both his giant wings and then fired a barrage of energy darts at Knightmon.

Wingdramon: Take this, Knightmon! Wing Blast!

The attack manage to stop Knightmon from moving any more toward Wingdramon.

Knightmon: AAAAAAHH! What!? How is he..!?

Then while Knightmon was stun by the attack, Wingdramon used his fast speed to fly in the air and use the sharp lance on his back to strike the final blow.

Sam: Do it, Wingdramon! Let's end this now!

Wingdramon: You got it!

Knightmon: No!

Wingdramon then took a back flip in the air and headed straight down towards Knightmon.

Wingdramon: Say good-bye! Exploding Sonic Lance!

Knightmon: NO!

And in an instant, Wingdramon slashed right threw Knightmon. There was a small silence, until Knightmon started disintegrating into data.

Knightmon: No! A noble knight like me losing to a dragon! Impossible! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then Wingdramon turned around and absorbed the data left by Knightmon. Then he turned back into his rookie form.

Dracomon: Phew. I'm beat after that.

Sam: Well you did amazing, pal.

Dracomon: Thank's.

However, Kyle and Jessica were still worried about WereGarurumon fighting Cerberumon all alone who knows where.

Jessica: Do you think WereGarurumon's alright?

Kyle: I hope so.

* * *

**-CERBERUMON'S DARK WORLD-**

After being sucked in by Cerberumon's dark portals attack, WereGarurumon was floating around an empty room filled with nothing but darkness.

Cerberumon: (Laughs)... Welcome to my world. Here, nobody escapes until there is only one Digimon left standing. And it normal is me! (Laughs)...

WereGarurumon was a bit worried, but he had to be strong. But then Cerberumon razor sharp claws stuck behind WereGarurumon and and cut his back.

WereGarurumon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Cerberumon: (Laughs)...

WereGarurumon turned around, but saw nothing. He got frustrated at this and decided to throw an attack.

WereGarurumon: No matter where you are i'll find you.

Then an image of Cerberumon appeared on his left side.

WereGarurumon: Gotcha! Garuru Kick!

But the image of Cerberumon then disappeared before the attack could it hit.

WereGarurumon: What!?

And out of nowhere, more slashes from Cerberumon attacked WereGarurumon all over his body.

WereGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Cerberumon: (Laughs)... Fool! You can't fight me here! This is my world after all! You can't fight what you can't even see! (Laughs)...

But hearing those words, it gave WereGarurumon a brilliant idea of attack. He closed his eye's and waited for Cerberumon to strike again.

Cerberumon: Oh what's the matter!? Gonna give up!? Well if that's what you wan't... then i'll put you out of your misery!

Cerberumon then appeared right behind WereGarurumon and began to fire his green fire attack at him.

Cerberumon: It's over! Emerald..!

But to Cerberumon's surprise, WereGarurumon turned around and grabbed his mouth.

Cerberumon: What!? How did you..!?

WereGarurumon: I can't see you... but I can still hear you, genius. Now, time I put an end to this!

Cerberumon: You wouldn't dare!

But WereGarurumon would dare. He took out his sharp claws and landed the final blow on Cerberumon's chest.

WereGarurumon: Good-bye! Wolf Claw!

The attack slashed right threw Cerberumon's data and he started to vanish into nothing but data now.

Cerberumon: Impossible! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then WereGarurumon absorbed Cerberumon's data. Once he was done, a portal opened up on top of him and WereGarurumon went straight for it.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD**

Once WereGarurumon defeated Cerberumon in his own dark world, he jumped out of the portal and back into the same room with the other's. Kyle and Jessica were so glad to see him return.

Kyle and Jessica: WereGarurumon!

WereGarurumon: Hey. What's up everybody?

Then WereGarurumon started shrinking back down to his rookie form.

Gabumon: And by the looks of it, i'm done.

Kyle: I don't know what happened down there, but you are awesome.

Jessica: I'll say.

Gabumon just scratched the back of his head and laughed. Then Sam and Dracomon started walking to them.

Dracomon: Well now that their out the way...

Sam: We can finish off this castle.

Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon shook their heads in agreement. But before they could even think about that, Wisemon secretly appeared on top of all of them.

Wisemon: I don't think so.

Then, a strange gas started to fill the room. It made everyone a bit drowsy.

Dracomon: Hey. Does anyone else... feel... sleepy. (Pass out)

Same: Dracomon... this is seriously not the... time. (Pass out)

Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon tried to fight back, but the gas was to strong to overcome.

Kyle: Whatever you guy's do... don't inhale the gas.

Jessica: To late. (Pass out)

Gabumon: Sorry... Kyle. I'm done. (Pass out)

Kyle tried to fight back the longest, but in the end...

Kyle: Guy's? Guy's? I told you guy's... this mission was a... bad idea. Just like... in the movies. (Pass out)

Once they all passed out, Wisemon turned off the gas and floated down towards them. He just gazed at them with amusement.

Wisemon: And that take's care of this problem. I wonder what I can learn from these humans? Well i'll soon find out. (Laughs)...

Even though the won the battle with Knightmon and Cerberumon, they lost to Wisemon counter plan. Then everything went black all around the scene.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD**

While everyone was still asleep, Lucas and Agumon were still hard at work during the night on the boat to cross the Digital Ocean. However, Lucas had this strange feeling that something felt really wrong out there across the ocean.

Lucas: (This feeling...)

Agumon: Something wrong, Lucas?

Snapping out of his thought, Lucas turned around and faced Agumon. Who by the way was carrying another big piece of wood for the raft they were making.

Lucas: Um... no. It's nothing, Agumon. How are doing on the boat so far?

Agumon: Don't you mean raft?

Lucas looked at the raft, and he did not like it for some reason.

Lucas: Why me?

Agumon: What? It can float just fine.

Lucas: I know but... it's not what I was visioning.

Agumon only sighed at Lucas for saying that. But while they were working, Robert and Veemon were secretly watching them.

Veemon: Well at least we won't have to worry about building a raft in the morning.

Robert: That'a my big brother for ya.

Then the two of them just silently laughed so Lucas couldn't here them. Then they went off back to sleep with the girls.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM A, DIGITAL WORLD**

After being knocked out by Wisemon's sleeping gas surprise attack, Kyle and Same woke up in one of the castle's old dungeon rooms. They looked around to see that their was only one working light bulb and they notice Gabumon and Dracomon still passed out on the other side of the room in another cell across.

Kyle: We got thrown in a dungeon didn't we?

Sam: Yep.

The two of them manage to get themselves up, but Kyle was surprise to not see Jessica with them.

Kyle: Wait a minute. Where's Jessica!?

The two boy's moved from end of the bars confiding them in the cell, but they didn't see Jessica anywhere in the dungeon.

Kyle: Oh this is bad.

Sam: Calm down, man. We can figure this out.

But for some reason, Kyle swung the front of his head at Sam and glared at him.

Kyle That's what I tried to tell you before you made this crazy plan to come to the castle in the first place!

Thinking back, Sam did recall Kyle trying to explain that before this whole night mission began.

Sam: Oh yeah, now I remember. Why didn't you say something earlier?

But that only made Kyle start twitching a bit and he shook his hands like he was gonna strangle Sam. That was when Sam started running around the cell, and Kyle started chasing after him.

Kyle: Come here you!

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM B, DIGITAL WORLD**

While the guy's and their Digimon partners were thrown into another dungeon room, Jessica slowly woke up to see that she was in the same room as their's, but in a different section of the castle.

Jessica: Oh great. Now where did I end up?

She slowly looked around the cell block. And then she let out a loud echo.

Jessica: Guy's! Where are you!?

But in another cell block across from Jessica, another feminine voice was heard.

?: There not here.

In shock, Jessica walked over to the cell bar's and looked over towards the other cell. It was a bit dark on that side. All she saw were two bright light blue eye's coming from the darkness of that cell.

Jessica: What do you mean there not here? Who are you?

She couldn't see her, but the figure slowly got up and walked toward the cell bar's in her cage. She was revealed to be a fox like creature on two legs with golden fur and had black eye background of her eye pupils.

Renamon: First of all, my name is Renamon. Second, your friends aren't here... because Wisemon moved them to another dungeon area of the castle.

Jessica was a bit surprise to hear that. But she didn't knew who Wisemon is.

Jessica: I'm sorry but... who's Wisemon?

Renamon: KingEtemon's right hand. Or as far as I know of.

Jessica: How did you get thrown in here?

Renamon closed her eye's for a minute before answering.

Renamon: KingEtemon's army destroyed what use to be my homeland. But to make a long story short, I came all the way to here to try and take revenge. But that... was a big failure. KingEtemon is far to powerful for any normal rookie Digimon like me to handle.

Jessica was a bit shock to hear that. By the way Renamon looked, she thought she was like a champion level or something.

Jessica: You mean your only a rookie?

Renamon: Yes. If I could digivolve... I can give that monkey a piece of my mind!

And in an instant, Renamon slashed her claws right at cell wall on her right. But for some reason, Renamon noticed that Jessica wasn't frighten by that.

Renamon: Are you not afraid?

Jessica: Why would I be afraid? Believe me, I've seen a lot scarier things then that.

But hearing that, Renamon then turned her head away from Jessica.

Renamon: Well... whatever. I'm done talking about myself with a human girl.

However, Jessica didn't really seem to like seeing Renamon in a bit of emotional pain. She can tell by her actions that she was.

Jessica: But... you know... talking is one of the things that can clear a persons conscious of things. I can understand if your not a talker, but what other choice do we have here then to just talk before something happens.

Renamon took a minute and looked at Jessica. Jessica only had a smile on her face. Seeing that, Renamon turned around and sat down on the side of the cage. Where the light was showing her body figure.

Renamon: Well if talking does help with one's problem... then shall we?

Jessica: Sure. First thing's first. The name's Jessica. Nice to meet ya, Renamon.

And with that, Jessica and Renamon started talking about things about one another. But not knowing what was gonna happen next, what other choice did Jessica have to calm herself down in this time of crisis?

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD**

After managing to imprison everyone without KingEtemon ever noticing tonight, Wisemon was quite please with himself and this achievement. Meanwhile, he was using his machine again to gain more plant-type Digimon data. This time it was on Digimon that resembled a flower bud. One-half was pink on top, and the other half was green.

Wisemon: Now that those humans and their Digimon are out of the way for now, I can continue my master plan, and maybe do some research on them when I get the chance. I still can't believe they didn't even question the whole rope being completely visible to them. Now then, Lalamon...

The small bud Digimon was strapped down to the table like Palmon was earlier and the helmet attached to the machine was already on her head.

Lalamon: You wouldn't really do this to a little Digimon like me, would you?

Lalamon showed a small tear one of her black eye's, but Wisemon was only chuckling to himself before he flipped the switch for the second time tonight.

Wisemon: (Fake Laugh)... yes.

He instantly flipped the switch and the machine started zapping Lalamon.

Lalamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Wisemon: (Laughs)...

Then Lalamon slowly started turning into data that was being absorbed by the machine.

Lalamon: Why are you doing this!?

Wisemon: Because... it's all for the good of knowledge my dear.

With that said, Lalamon then turn completely into data, and the machine absorbed every bit of it. Then the screen on the machine showed the same green gauge going up. It was almost full.

Wisemon: Good. Just a little bit more of plant data and it will be complete. Once I have all the data I need... I will overpower KingEtemon, take him down, and then I will soon be the ruler of the Digital World. Nobody, not even those DigiDestined, will ever stand in my way! (Laughs)...

With Kyle and the other's imprisoned under KingEtemon's castle, and Wisemon's machine almost at full power to unleash Wisemon's evil plans, will anyone be able to stop him?

* * *

To be continued...


	34. Episode 34: Battle on the High Tides

_**Episode 34: Battle on the High Tides**_

_**It took all night, but Lucas and Agumon finally made a something that will surely get them across the Digital Ocean. But there is only one problem; how in the Digi-World are they gonna get past a whole group of watery sea serpent Digimon? Why does these things always happen to Lucas?**_

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

It been a couple day's, but Shade, David, Mike, James, and their Digimon finally made it the Savanna. Mike and James were getting a lay out of the land. David and Elecmon decided to take in the gentle wind of the Digital Savanna. And Shade and Monodramon were just thinking as usual.

Shade: Ah the Digital Savanna. The Grand Master always said that this is one of the most interesting places in the Digital World.

Monodramon: True. Unless you wanna be a perfect target to any known Digimon that want's take your data.

Hearing that, David and Elecmon turned around and face the two of them.

David: Wait. Are you saying that this place is like a giant target?

Elecmon: Well not necessarily a target, but more like it's just a lot of open space for us to easily be pounced on by any wild Digimon.

Now that brought a freaked out look to David's place. Shade on the other hand rolled his eye's and noticed Mike, James, and Hagurumon still looking around.

James: Hey check this out. A three leaf clover. And in a place like this. That's got to be good luck, right?

Mike: That only works if it's a four leaf.

James: Ah dang it.

Hagurumon: Believe me, luck is far overrated. I should know.

Seeing and hearing all of this, Shade sighed and put his hand on his forehead again.

Shade: (Sighs)... There like roaches. Every time you try to squish them they just get right back up again.

For some reason, Monodramon only laughed at that. David and Elecmon just smiled and rolled their eye's and started walking off.

Elecmon: Well it at least their somewhat entertaining.

David: True. You gotta give them credit on that.

And once again, Shade just sighed at this.

Shade: (Loud Sigh)...

Monodramon: Look on the bright side, Shade.

Shade: What bright side?

Monodramon: There loads of fun. (Laughs)...

Again, Shade didn't see the point in that comment. Next thing they all knew, they all started walking through the Digital Savanna. Of course, they didn't know that Lucas and the other's are just on the other side of the Savanna.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD**

It took Lucas and Agumon and almost all night, but they finally did it. They manage to build a raft big enough to fit them and the other's on board. When that was done, Lucas ran up to everyone and he did the same thing as last time.

Lucas: Yo! Wake up everybody! Time to wake on up!

With that, Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon woke up in shock as last time.

Veemon: What!? What!? Where's the fire!?

Robert: Fire! What fire!?

Then the next thing they knew, Robert and Veemon started running all over the place. Then Kim, Emily, and their Partners got up.

Kim: Seriously Lucas?

Emily: Did you have to do that again in the morning?

Floramon: It's not something I like in morning.

Biyomon: Same here.

But Lucas and Agumon continued to have that grin on their face's as Robert and Veemon finally stopped their morning panic attack and walk back over to them.

Robert: OK, were done.

Veemon: So what did we miss?

When everyone was listening, Lucas and Agumon walked on over to something was completely covered in sand.

Agumon: OK, we were up all night making this.

Lucas: May we present... are way across the ocean.

And then Agumon and Lucas blew away all the sand and it revealed the raft that they finished last night. The girls were very impressed, but Robert and Veemon just pretended to be impressed. They knew about it, but they didn't want Lucas and Agumon to know.

Kim: Wow. This is very impressive you guy's.

Floramon: You both actually manage to build this? I never thought you were such a builder, Agumon.

With that, Floramon then just winked at Agumon. Once again, Agumon was a bit red in the cheeks again by that.

Biyomon: Are you two sure this thing is gonna get us across the ocean?

Emily: It doesn't look sturdy from this angle.

Lucas: Trust me, it will float. We tested it last night. It works fine.

And to prove it, Lucas and Agumon pushed it into the water and it to there surprise... it was floating like he said it would.

Emily: Well, I stand corrected for once.

Biyomon: Same here.

Robert: I had a feeling it would float.

Veemon: Really? What other feelings do you have in that system of yours?

Hearing Veemon say that, Kim and Flormaon just made a small laugh at him.

Kim and Floramon: (Silent Laugh)...

Floramon: Well, shall we go?

Kim: Yeah. Let's get going already.

Everyone just nod their heads in agreement. Everyone then got into the Digital water and got right on the raft. And with one push from Lucas and Agumon, it started to take off into the Digital Ocean water's.

Lucas: Here we go!

Agumon: To an adventure on the high sea's.

Everyone: YEAH!

And with that, everyone took off into the distance. But what they didn't know was that a group of amphibian blue Digimon that seemed to be wearing scuba gear was watching them. They had big grins on their face's before they dove back down into the water.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM A, DIGITAL WORLD**

Back at KingEtemon's castle, Sam and Kyle were moving around the cell, trying to think of a way to escape. Dracomon and Gabumon were finally awake and they just stood there watching them.

Gabumon: How long have they been pacing like that?

Dracomon: Almost all morning.

Gabumon: Well that's good to know.

And then they both stopped pacing around and looked at each other.

Sam: Well did you come up with anything?

Kyle: I kinda hoped that you did.

Now that was a big bummer. They both let out a huge sigh and they leaned on both side walls of the cell.

Kyle and Sam: (Sighs)...

Dracomon: You know we can just digivolve to get ourselves out of here, right?

Gabumon: Why didn't you guy's just think of that earlier.

Kyle: We can't do that. Apparently our digivice's have been taken away.

Now that was a complete shock to Dracomon and Gabumon. Without those digivice's, they can't use the digivolution.

Dracomon: Without a digivice... we can't digivolve!

Sam: We know that.

And now there was a small moment of silence. And then everyone let out a huge sigh at all of this.

Everyone: (Sighs)...

Gabumon: We're gonna be here awhile, aren't we?

Kyle: Yep.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM B, DIGITAL WORLD**

Two girls alone in a dungeon. Nothing they could do but talk about one another. Once they learned about one another, they tried to take in everything that they've learned about one another.

Renamon: I see. So you have a crush... on this boy that you never thought you like.

Jessica: Yep. But don't tell him I said that. And I can't believe that your the kind of Digimon that's works alone.

Renamon: It's a thing with me. I normally try to do things alone so that nobody would get hurt. I do it all for to make sure nobody but me get's hurt in the end.

Jessica still couldn't image that Renamon has been alone for all this time, and never even thought about anything for herself. She looks like a loner Digimon, but in truth she just trying to make sure everyone was safe from trouble.

Jessica: Still, just because you wan't to keep other's safe, doesn't mean you always have to work at it alone all the time. Many different want to help us with something. I know that all to well. If it weren't for Kyle and Gabumon, I would've been trapped by that NeoDevimon guy for who knows how long.

Renamon: But that was because he wanted to save you.

Jessica: Yeah but, I didn't really exactly give him an impression that would make him want to rescue me that day. But now I know what a good guy he is.

Renamon still had a hard time processing all of this. The truth was with her, she has never gotten a close connection with anyone up till now.

Renamon: You know, your the first person that I ever even shared this stuff with.

Jessica: Thanks. And by the way you sound, you might just be the coolest Digimon I ever met. But don't tell Gabumon I said that or he'll freak. (Laughs)...

Hearing Jessica laugh, Renamon couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Then Jessica started to think about the other's still out in the Digital World somewhere. She can't help but worry about them.

Jessica: I wonder where the other's are? Kyle told me that the other's were around the Digital World somewhere.

Renamon: The Digital World is a big and dangerous place. But as long as they stay together, they'll be fine.

Jessica: I hope your right about that, Renamon.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD**

Once again, Wisemon was looking through some of his books to further help with whatever he was planning, but then KingEtemon burst right through the door with an angry look on his face.

KingEtemon: Wisemon! Do you or do you not have have a plan to catch those DigiDestined and their Digimon on my Island yet?

But what KingEtemon didn't know, is that Wisemon had already captured them and put them in the dungeon. But since KingEtemon didn't know that, he was gonna keep it that way.

Wisemon: Not just yet my king. But I promise I will tell you when I do come up with a...

However, Wisemon's sentence was interrupted by incoming call from that same Digimon that watched Lucas and the other's sail off into the ocean.

?: Wisemon!? Are you there!? Wisemon!?

Hearing that voice, both KingEtemon and Wisemon went over to the communication device in the room.

Wisemon: It's the Divermon. They must have found something interesting out there.

KingEtemon: Well then patch 'em through.

Wisemon then pressed a button on the device and Divermon's picture was seen through the screen. Of course Divermon was underwater.

Divermon: Are you there, Wisemon?

Wisemon: I am. And so is the king.

KingEtemon: Hey that's right baby now speak up. Wotcha got for me to hear?

Divermon took a deep breath before answering. But no matter who he was trying to call, he had to tell either one of them.

Divermon: Well you see my king, we saw four humans and their Digimon go right passing by us just a bit earlier this morning.

Now that brought a wicked grin to KingEtemon's face. Dexmon told him about there being more humans with Digimon partners out there.

KingEtemon: Oh this is perfect. And there out in the open water. Even more perfect to finish them off with one go. Divermon, send out the Seadramon corps to take to them down. You got that?

Divermon: Aye aye sir.

With that, the communication then turned off.

Wisemon: The Seadramon corps haven't went out to battle in awhile. Are you sure they can handle these humans and their Digimon my king?

KingEtermon: Of course they can. I be surprised if they didn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go see if Digitamamon is done with my meal yet. A king's gotta eat every once in a while baby. Oh yeah.

After that, KingEtemon then left the room. But Wisemon was just chuckling to himself about this.

Wisemon: (What that poor excuse for a king doesn't even know... that I got something that even he would never believe.)

Wisemon then slowly opened one of his file cabinets and it showed both Kyle's and Sam's digivice's.

Wisemon: As long as I have these, nothing will stop me.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL OCEAN, DIGITAL WORLD**

Half an hour went by after they set off, and so far everything was silent. All that Lucas and the other's could here was the sound of the ocean wave's coming back and forth at their raft.

Kim: So... How long is it gonna be until we get wherever we're suppose to go?

Lucas: I would know if the dang map had more... i don't know... map to tell us.

That didn't really inspire confidence to everyone, so that's why their Digimon had to say something.

Floramon: Hey, come on you guy's. Cheer up.

Veemon: Were bound to get somewhere eventually.

Agumon: If we just keep positive and keep our heads up high... we can make it.

Biyomon: So try not to get depressed already.

Hearing their Digimon speak, it brought back a look of confidence back into everyone.

Emily: There right. We need to stay positive as always.

Kim: As lone as we keep an open mind... we can make it.

But then Lucas cut in on the subject and pointed at his little brother for some reason.

Lucas: True. We do need to keep an open mind. But what about my little bro.

That was when everyone looked over at Robert. He had that look on his face, that he was about to vomit.

Veemon: Robert? You okay?

Biyomon: You look like your about to... you know.

And that was proven true as Robert stood up and ran toward the edge of the raft.

Robert: Sorry. I can't hold it any more!

Lucas: Well do it over the edge of the raft!

Robert: OK!

And with that, Robert got to the edge of the raft and everyone turned away at the sound of you know what.

Kim: Poor Robert.

Floramon: You think he'll be okay?

Lucas: Well... it's seasickness. That's what happens when your out at sea like this.

Agumon: So that explains this feeling I have right now.

Hearing that, Lucas moved a bit away from his partner. Just so he could avoid the you know what from him later.

Biyomon: OK, a little to much information there, Agumon.

Emily: Seriously. We didn't need to know that.

Agumon: Sorry.

But while everyone was taking a step back from Agumon, Robert was still over at the edge. Once he finally got that stuff out of his system, he was about to head back to the other's, but he notice something moving under the raft. It was like a serpent was down there, and that was scaring Robert.

Robert: Um... guy's. There something down there.

Hearing that, everyone went towards where Robert is and looked down at the ocean. They couldn't see anything at first, but then they saw what Robert saw.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Emily: Yep. There's is something down there.

Lucas: OK, let's not panic. Especially while were so close to the edge of the raft.

That was when they took a few steps away from the edge. But then, all around the raft, sea serpents popped out of the water and stared them down. There were five serpents with aqua color skin and yellow color heads. And they all looked down at everyone in the raft. Everyone else on the other hand, were a bit freaked out by these creature.

Robert: Um... does anyone know... what these guy's are?

Veemon: Let's just say there very mean when they want to be.

Then, Lucas pulled out his orange digivice and looked at the information on these serpent creatures.

Kim: Well?

Lucas: I'm looking. These serpents are called Seadramon. Champion level sea serpent Digimon. That's pretty obvious statement.

Floramon: Very obvious actually.

Then, four of the Seadramon started to converge on them. But one of them wasn't very sure about this. One of the converging Seadramon stopped to look at that one none moving Seadramon.

Seadramon 3: Hey, what are you doing? We got a job to do here.

But that one Seadramon didn't answer.

Seadramon 3: Ah forget you. Come on boy's!

While they were almost on top of raft, Kim and Emily knew what they had to do. They pulled out their digivice's and pointed them at their Digimon.

Kim: We can't let these guy's ruin all the hard work Lucas and Agumon did. Let's get them, Floramon.

Floramon: I'm with you on that, Kim.

Emily: Same here. You ready, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Ready to go.

With that, their digivice's started to glow and it blinded the Seadramon for a minute. And then Floramon and Biyomon began to glow.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON_

Once the light faded away, Sunflowmon and Aquilamon took off into the sky above the raft. This made Agumon and Veemon itching for battle as well.

Veemon: Well let's not give them all the fun.

Agumon: It's our turn now.

Before that could happen, Lucas and Robert ran to them and landed on top of them.

Agumon and Veemon: Hey!

Robert: Are you two out of your minds?

Lucas: If you both go Greymon and Veedramon on this little raft, you'll sink us all down for the Seadramon to catch.

Knowing that was all to true, they had no choice but to leave this to the girls, since they were the only one's that could fly.

Agumon: Well now I feel useless.

Veemon: I know. I hat that feeling.

Lucas: Well sorry you guy's. But their the only one's that can fly and not break the raft.

Robert: We just have to leave it to them this time.

Hearing that, Kim and Emily knew that they had to work at the Seadramon together.

Emily: You ready for this, Kim?

Kim: Ready as i'll ever be.

The four Seadramon then started to move in on Sunflowmon and Aquilamon.

Sunflowmon: Here they come.

Aquilamon: Let's get 'em, Sunflowmon.

With that, Sunflowmon and Aquilamon split and took on two Seadramon at a time.

Sunflowon: Hey boy's, try this. Sunshine Beam!

The attack manage to hit one of the Seadramon's.

Seadramon 2: AAAAAHH!

Seadramon 1: Oh yeah! Ice Blast!

The other Seadramon then shot out a blast of ice at Sunflowmon. But Sunflowmon was fast enough to avoid the attack.

Sunflowmon: That all you got?

Seadramon 1: No...

Seadramon 2: This is!

Seadramon 1 and 2: Ice Blast!

Both of the Seadramon fired their combined Ice Blast at Sunflowmon. It was to wide for her to dodge, so she put both her arms in front of her and tried to endure the ice attack.

Sunflowmon: GGAAAHH!

Kim: Hang in there, Sunflowmon!

But while she was fighting those two Seadramon, Aquilamon was taking on the other Seadramon's.

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

Aquilamon fired her attack, but both the Seadramon dodged the attack.

Seadramon 3: To slow.

Seadramon 4: Now dodge this! Ice Blast!

Aquilamon was able to avoid the incoming attack by flying upward. She was now even higher in the sky.

Seadramon 4: Hey! No fair!

Seadramon 3: We can't hit her from that range.

Aquilamon: Well then this will be easier then I thought.

Emily: Finish them off, Aquilamon!

Aquilamon: With pleasure!

Then Aquilamon took the chance to fly straight down toward the Seadramon with her horns pointed right at them.

Aquilamon: Take this! Grand Horn!

But both the Seadramon fired their attacks at Aquilamon in unison.

Seadramon 3 and 4: Ice Blast!

But Aquilamon was fast and smart enough to dodge the attack by rolling over to her right and then continued the attack.

Seadramon 3: Well that didn't work!

Seadramon 4: You think!

Aquilamon: Say good-bye!

With that, Aquilamon slammed both her horns right into the Seadramon and they both started disintegrating into data.

Seadramon 3 and 4: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Once they were data, Aquilamon then absorbed that data.

Veemon: She got 'em!

Emily: Way to go, Aquilamon!

Agumon: But what about Sunflowmon?

That's when everyone truned their attention towards Sunflowmon's battle. She was still trying to avoid the Ice Blast attacks from the two Seadramon.

Seadramon 1: You can't dodge us forever!

Sunflowmon: Will just see about that.

But seeing Sunflowmon in trouble, Aquilamon decided to come join in.

Aquilamon: Hang on Sunflowmon, i'm coming!

With that, Aquilamon flew right pass Sunflowmon and fired her horn attack at one of the Seadramon.

Aquilamon: Grand Horn!

The attack landed right on target, but the other Seadramon went back into the water.

Seadramon 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Then that Seadramon burst into data for Aquilamon to absorb.

Sunflowmon: Thank's for the assist, Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: No problem. Now let's finish off the other's.

That one Seadramon went back towards the one that wasn't joining the battle.

Seadramon 1: Hey are you gonna keep standing there, or you gonna help me out!?

But that one Seadramon only shook his head at that question.

Seadramon 5: No way. It's just like the legends said. Humans have the power to make their Digimon digivolve beyond any regular digivolving. Your only gonna get yourself destroyed.

Seadramon 1: That's it!? Your not gonna fight all because of some stupid legend!? Well i'll tell you something; there not the only one's that can digivolve!

Everyone was in complete shock when they heard that from that Seadramon.

Agumon: What does he mean by that?

Aquilamon: It means that he can digivolve.

Kim: Great, more problems.

Robert: Heads up!

Then everyone looked at that one Seadramon. He was glowing in light and he started to get bigger then the other Seadramon.

Seadramon 5: Oh no. Don't do it!

?: Silence! I'm the one that can digivolve here. So I can do whatever I please!

When the light faded away, that one Seadramon was now bigger in size and had red skin and a lighting shape blade on his calvaria head.

Seadramon 5: Oh no.

Everyone: He digivolved!

The new giant Seadramon then let out a mighty roar at both Sunflowmon and Aquilamon. Then Kim pulled out her light green digivice to find out what this new form of Seadramon is.

Kim: He digivolved into MegaSeadramon. An ultimate level sea serpent Digimon. He much more dangerous and more sharp then the regular Seadramon.

Veemon: Great, more to deal with.

Then MegaSeadramon started to converge on everyone at high speed, but that one Seadramon wouldn't let him pass.

MegaSeadramon: Get out of my way, you!

Seadramon: No. We shouldn't be fighting the one's who were selected to save the Digital World. We should be fighting with them, not against them.

Everyone was surprise to hear Seadramon say that.

Lucas: Seadramon...

Emily: He's trying to help us.

Agumon: Well he's certainly the nicest Seadramon I've ever met.

This made MegaSeadramon angry and then swung his giant tail right at him.

MegaSeadramon: Enough!

Seadramon: GGAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: Seadramon!

Seadramon tried to get back up, but MegaSeadramon wouldn't let him.

MegaSeadramon: You wanna protect them? Then you can be the first to feel my power! Lightning Javelin!

MegaSeadramon then shot out a burst of lightning out of his blade and it zap Seadramon with a lot of force.

Seadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Oh no..!

Emily: Seadramon!

The attack was to much for Seadramon. He slowly started to shrink into his rookie form. He was a now a little four legged amphibian Digimon with dark green skin and a big red fin on top of him.

Robert: What happened to him?

Agumon: He turned back into Betamon. A rookie level amphibian Digimon.

Lucas: I can't believe he did that to one of his own.

Emily: What a cruel thing to do.

Then MegaSeadramon grabbed Betamon with his giant mouth and then he threw him far away from where they were.

MegaSeadramon: Begone!

Betamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

With that, Betamon was out of sight. Everyone just couldn't believe he did that, especially Kim and Sunflowmon. They both then glared at MegaSeadramon.

Sunflowmon: I can't believe you did that.

Kim: And he was one of your own species. Don't you have any shame?

MegaSeadramon: Oh please. In this world it's either destroy or be destroyed. He's just lucky I let him live. But all of you on the other hand... are about to be my afternoon Digital snack! (Laughs)...

Hearing that, everyone couldn't believe how cruel this guy is. But Kim on the other hand, wouldn't accept this at all.

Kim: Just because you think your big and strong... doesn't mean your better then anyone else! Your nothing but a cruel heartless Digimon. And I won't stand by and let someone like you do this!

And then, out of nowhere, Kim's heart started to glow. It shocked MegaSeadramon and the other's.

MegaSeadramon: What this!?

Lucas: Kim! Your heart is glowing again!

Agumon: If your gonna use it... use it now!

She already knew that. She pulled out her digivice and placed it on the light. The digivce then started to glow brighter then ever, and then Sunflowmon started to glow along with it.

MegaSeadramon: What is this!?

Sunflowmon: Your worst nightmare, MegaSeadramon!

The light then started to get so bright around Sunflowmon, it blinded MegaSeadramon. She too was about to digivolve.

_SUNFLOWMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... LILAMON_

Once the digivolving was done, Lilamon floated right on top of MegaSeadramon. However, MegaSeadramon wasn't scared at all by this.

MegaSeadramon: Ha! You think you scare me!? Think again! I'll rip you apart flower girl!

Aquilamon: If your gonna do that, then you'll have to deal with me too.

Lilamon: Let's get him, Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: Right!

Lilamon and Aquilamon then made a charge at MegaSeadramon. But MegaSeadramon wasn't running away from this.

MegaSeadramon: You wanna piece of me!? Well then take this! Mega Ice Blast!

He shot out a bigger version of Ice Blast right at them. But they were fast enough to dodge the wide range attack in time.

Lilamon: You'll need to do better then that.

Kim: You tell him, Lilamon.

Emily: Now go get him, Aquilamon!

Aquilamon: I'm on it! Blast Rings!

Aquilamon then fired her energy rings at MegaSeadramon, but MegaSeadramon used is giant tail to block the attack.

MegaSeadramon: Ha! That all ya got!

Lilamon: No, this is! Lila Shower!

Lilamon then fired countless energy beams from her hands at MegaSeadramon. All the attack manage to hit MegaSeadramon from behind.

MegaSeadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Why you!

Lucas: Alright!

Agumon: Go Lilamon.

Hearing that, Lilamon just winked right at Agumon. And of course that made Agumon red in the cheeks again.

Lucas: Your not seriously doing that again are you?

Agumon: What?

Robert: Unbelievable.

Veemon: You don't change.

But MegaSeadramon was getting irritated at all of this.

MegaSeadramon: That's it! I'm through messing around with you girl's! You wanna see my power... then feel this! Lighting Javelin!

MegaSeadramon then fired his lighting attack around the whole area. And just in time, Lilamon and Aquilamon avoided the attack before it got them.

Lilamon: Look's like he's really mad now.

Aquilamon: Then let's put an end to his tantrum.

Lilamon: Right.

Then, both Lilamon and Aquilamon went straight down for the final blow. Lilamon made a dagger come out of her hands, and Aquilamon was ready to use her strong horns on MegaSeadramon.

Lilamon: Lilac Dagger!

Aquilamon: Grand Horn!

Since MegaSeadramon was to distracted by his sudden lightning attack, he didn't have time to avoid the blow to his head. Both Lilamon and Aquilamon landed their attacks right on top of MegaSeadramon head.

MegaSeadramon: What!? That's Impossible! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

He slowly started turning back into data. Then, Lilamon and Aquilamon started to absorb that data.

Kim and Emily: They did it!

Lucas and Robert: They beat MegaSeadramon!

Agumon and Veemon: Alright!

Then, Lilamon slowly shrank back into her rookie form and she landed right in Kim's arms.

Kim: Way to go, Floramon.

Floramon: Aw it was nothing, Kim. Hope you liked the show, Agumon.

And then Floramon just winked at him again. And of course, he had that same look on his face.

Agumon: Uh...

Lucas: Here we go.

But for some reason, Emily notice Aquilamon didn't turn back yet.

Emily: Aquilamon, aren't you gonna turn back into Biyomon yet?

Aquilamon: Not just yet, Emily. While I was fighting, I had an idea that will get us across the ocean a lot faster.

Everyone just looked at Aquilamon for saying that, because they had no idea what she meant at first. But after a few minute went by, Aquilamon was pulling the raft with a rope attached to her leg and flying ahead.

Robert: Now this is fast travel.

Emily: This was a brilliant idea, Aquilamon.

Kim: But are you sure it's OK with you doing this?

Aquilamon: It's not a problem at all. Your all not that heavy, and it's good for me to flap my wings ever once in awhile.

Everyone couldn't argue with that. They all just laughed and they were now heading off into the distance. But, the Divermon watched the whole thing happen, and they were not happy about it.

Divermon: Oh boy. The KingEtemon and Wisemon won't be happy about this one bit.

Then the Divermon started to dive back into the water to tell them the terrible news.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD**

Once Wisemon heard the news about what happened to the Seadramon, he had to tell KingEtemon the bad news. And of course, KingEtemon wasn't to happy about the news he just heard.

KingEtemon: What!? What do ya mean the Seadramon failed!?

Wisemon just floated there in front of KingEtemon.

Wisemon: I'm sorry my king. But don't worry, i'm still developing a plan that will soon destroy them.

KingEtemon: Well it better be soon, Wisemon. I'm getting very annoyed of waiting on you and your little plans.

Wisemon: (And i'm getting tired of hearing you talk.) Like I said, nothing to worry about.

And then KingEtemon just stormed out of the room with a angry look on his face. Then Wisemon took this time to think aloud or something.

Wisemon: Hmm... look's like i'll have to... speed up things. At this rate those other humans might pass by and stop on this Island. The chances of that are quite likely. I'll need to... research these humans a little more. (Silent Laugh)...

Once again, Wisemon had another wicked plan of his sleeve.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM A, DIGITAL WORLD**

Without the help of their digivice's, Kyle and Sam had to try any method they can on the cell bar's. So there was one thing they could do.

Sam: OK, on three. 1... 2... 3!

Both Kyle and Sam ran straight up to the cell bar's and ram right into them with their elbows. But that proved ineffective.

Kyle and Same: Ouch.

Kyle: Well that didn't work.

Of course, Dracomon and Gabumon had an idea too.

Dracomon: You know, we could just use our fire attacks to melt the bars... and then ram 'em.

Gabumon: Hey, they might actually work.

Kyle: One problem; were right across from you guy's. If you do your attacks, you'll be hitting us in the process with the flames of your attacks.

And once again, Kyle had another good point about an idea. So once again, they were back to square one.

Dracomon: Well this is just great.

Sam: Whoever through us in here really knew what they were doing.

But hearing that, Kyle had a feeling about that.

Kyle: If what you say is true, then it can't be KingEtemon that through us in here. Even he can't be that smart.

Gabumon: If that's true... then who did throw us in here?

Kyle: I don't know, and that's what worries me.

In fact, that was worrying all four of them. They had no idea about Wisemon, so what were they suppose to do?

Sam: This is bad. Really bad.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM B, DIGITAL WORLD**

Still trapped in dungeon by Wisemon, Jessica still didn't know how to exactly get herself out any better then the guy's. She tried asking Renamon for idea's, but even Renamon has tried and failed.

Renamon: You pacing around like that is not really gonna help you know. It'll only make you tried in the end.

Jessica then stopped pacing and looked back at Renamon.

Jessica: Well then what i'm suppose to do?

Renamon: How about stop pacing around and reserve your energy. Walking around like that with no point to it is not necessary.

For some reason, Jessica believe Renamon was right. But what was she suppose to do in this time of crisis? But before she could do anything else, Wisemon appeared right in the middle of both the girl's cells. Both Jessica and Renamon were just shocked by this.

Jessica and Renamon: (Gasps)...

Renamon: Wisemon!

Wisemon then landed on the ground and looked over towards Renamon for a second.

Wisemon: Aw, Renamon. It's been some time since we last spoke.

Renamon: Not long enough you rotten excuse for a...

Wisemon: Digimon. Ha! That's our opinion. But I don't have time for you now. I came... for her.

Wisemon then pointed a finger right at Jessica. This was a shock to both her and Renamon.

Jessica: What do you wan't with me?

Wisemon: Like with all the other's... and that is to learn of course.

But Renamon didn't seem to be happy about this.

Renamon: You wouldn't dare touch her!

Wisemon: Oh is that so. In fact, I didn't think you would care about what happens to a human.

Renamon just had an angry look on her face. Then Wisemon opened Jessica's cell door and floated towards her.

Wisemon: Now your coming with me.

Renamon: Jessica, run!

Hearing that, Jessica tried to run away from Wisemon, but Wisemon manage to grab her before she could bolt out the cell door.

Wisemon: Gotcha!

Jessica: Let me go you freak!

Renamon: No!

Then Wisemon pulled her out the cell door and then he vanished with her in his grasp.

Wisemon: (Laughs)...

Renamon: Jessica, no!

But when Renamon ran up and grabbed the cell bar's, a light appeared right in front of her.

Renamon: Huh? What?

The light then took the form a digivice with a grey ring and grey buttons on it. Renamon reached her arm out and manage to grab it before it landed on the dungeon floor below.

Renamon: A digivice? This must be for Jessica. But if that's true then... I must be her...

She took a minute to think on that subject, and then she realized that it just might be possible. If it was true, she had to get out and save Jessica from whatever Wisemon had plans for her.

Renamon: I got to get this to Jessica. That also means that I have to get out of her!

Renamon then took a few steps back and a bunch of sharp white diamonds appeared all around her.

Renamon: Diamond Storm!

She fired all the sharp diamonds at cells bar's, but all it did was scratch them. Then she ran up and tried to ram the bar's with her elbow like the boy's tried. She wacked at it a few time's and then she notice there was a small dent in the bar's. Seeing that, she had just the move for that.

Renamon: Hope this works. Power Paw!

Both her fists and feet engulfed in blue flames and hit the bar's right on the dent and it broke them. She then jumped through the small space she opened up and then started running down the hallway.

Renamon: Now I gotta find Jessica, before that crazy Wisemon does something to her.

She ran all the way down the hall and went up some stairs. Will she be able to find Jessica?

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

Shade, David, Mike, James, and their Digimon were still trying to cross the Digital Savanna, unaware of the crazy things that are happening with everyone else. But for some reason, Elecmon had a strange feeling about something.

Elecmon: Hmm...

David: Something wrong, Elecmon?

Everyone stopped and looked at the tense look on Elecmon's face. Something was on his mind.

Monodramon: You okay there, Elecmon?

Elecmon: I don't know why, but I feel like something is out there. And it definitely feels familiar.

Now this brought quite a shock to everyone.

Shade: What do you mean?

Mike: Yeah, what can be possibly out there?

Hagurumon couldn't really understand, being a metal Digimon and all, but Monodramon somewhat understands.

Monodramon: If Elecmon feels something out there, then it must be bad.

James: Please tell me that's not true.

Elecmon: No, it's true alright. Something is out there. And it feels like i'm suppose to find it.

And without warning, Elecmon took off into the Savanna. In shock, everyone decided to run after him.

David: Elecmon!

Shade: Hey, wait up!

Monodramon: Guy's, slow down!

Mike: Especially for us!

James: Wait for me!

Hagurumon: And me too!

With that, everyone ran to catch up to Elecmon. What on in the Digi-World has Elecmon all tensed up.

David: (Elecmon? What on earth do you sense out there?)

Elecmon: (I can feel your power around here. I know your out there. Ogremon.)

With Lucas and the other's out at sea, Kyle trapped in KingEtemon's castle, and Jessica being taken away by Wisemon, what else is there to come for everyoen and their Digimon partners? Will they be able to finally catch up with one another, or will they all go down one by one?

* * *

To be continued...


	35. Episode 35: Power of the Beast King

_**Episode 35: Power of the Beast King**_

_**A showdown between two strong Digimon, and only one will come out the victor, who will win? Will it be the Leomon, the king of the beasts? Or will it be Ogremon, the infamous Digimon hunter? With these two Digimon going at it... the whole Digital Savanna is about to shake big time.**_

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD**

After witnessing Wisemon, KingEtemon's personal adviser, kidnapped Jessica, her now human partner, Renamon had to find her before he could do anything to hurt her. But that was gonna be tough because the whole castle is crawling with patrols in each hallway.

Renamon: Why in the Digi-World did that crazy monkey get so much security, especially on a castle far away from the main land of the Digital World?

Renamon was hiding behind one of the corners of the hallway. She peeked over to see two Goblimon walking up and down the hallway. They were only rookie level, so she could easily handle them quickly. In fact, she saw one of them coming her way.

Renamon: Oh would you look at that. Perfect.

She waited a second, and then she grabbed Goblimon without warning. There was a sound of someone getting beaten up, and that was true when Goblimon was seen knocked out and had one less tooth in his mouth.

Renamon: One down... and probably a bunch more to go. I got to get this digivice to Jessica, and soon.

Renamon was holding the digivice with a grey ring that was suppose to be given to Jessica. She only looked at it and remembered everything they both talked about while they were in the dungeon.

Renamon: I promise I won't let anything happen to you. If I am your Digimon partner... then that is something I have to do.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM A, DIGITAL WORLD**

Meanwhile, back at dungeon room a, Sam was still attempting to ram the cell bar's down with his elbow. And each time, that has proven to be a failure.

Sam: Come on! Why won't these things just break!?

Kyle: Will you take a break. No matter how many times you hit them, there not gonna break.

Sam: But they gotta eventually!

Then Sam ram into the bar's again. Dracomon and Gabumon could only watch every time Sam ram into the cell bar's.

Gabumon: Is he always that stubborn?

Dracomon: He can be every once in a while. But that's the kinda thing I like about him.

But before Gabumon could even think of something to say back to Dracomon, Sam once again tried to ram the bar's down, and fail again.

Sam: Ouch!

Dracomon: Although sometimes... it can be a little irritating.

Then they both just looked right back at Sam and Kyle. Kyle was just sitting down in the corner, while Sam was still trying ever so hard to escape.

Kyle: I'm telling you; your only gonna hurt yourself each time.

Sam: Oh so you wan't me to just sit around and wait? Sorry pal, but I can't do that.

Then Sam tried a multiple ramming at the cell bar's while he was speaking.

Sam: I... will not... just sit back... and let... this crazy... monkey king... do whatever... he want's... to the... Digital... World!

Now Kyle was getting frustrated at this. He got up and walked over towards Sam.

Kyle: What so important about KingEtemon anyway? You really can't seem to let him escape your mind, not even for a minute. What's up with that?

Sam then took a deep breath and grabbed the cell bar's with his hands.

Sam: It's because... guy's like him... are just like the kids that use to bully me in School.

Now that was a shock to Kyle. Even Dracomon and Gabumon were surprised.

Sam: Middle School... it's tough. Especially the one I go to. The kids there... are just so mean. They don't care who they hurt or what they do, they just laugh and joke about it, like it's all a stupid game to them! And i'm tired of standing by and letting stuff like that happen. I won't allow it anymore.

Then Sam tried to knock down the bar's again after saying that.

Dracomon: Sam...

Sam: That's why... I can't just let a guy like KingEtemon do whatever he want's. He needs to learn they he can't always have his way. I won't let him.

After he said that, there was a moment of silence. Then Kyle walked over towards the cell bar's for some reason.

Sam: Uh..?

Gabumon: Kyle? What are you doing?

And out of nowhere, Kyle then tried to ram the cell bar's down. This brought a shock to everyone.

Sam: Why are you..?

Kyle: I get it now. And your right. Someone like KingEtemon... can't have his way anymore.

Kyle then turned around and gave a smile to Sam. This also brought a smile to Sam's face, and Dracomon and Gabumon.

Kyle: So... are we gonna escape this place or what?

Sam: Yeah.

Then both Kyle and Sam took a few steps back and got ready for another run at the cell bar's.

Dracomon: You can do it you guy's!

Gabumon: Just believe... and you can do anything.

Hearing those words, Sam and Kyle ran towards the cell bar's with all their might. Will they be able to escape?

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

Meanwhile, back at the Digital Savanna, the infamous Digimon hunter known as Ogremon was enjoying himself under a nice shady tree. But then, he felt a strange presence coming towards him. He had a feeling who it was.

Ogremon: Hey. I know this feeling. And it only means one thing...

Then Ogremon turned towards the open Digital Savanna.

Ogremon: So you finally tracked me down. Leomon.

Ogremon then got up from under the tree and grabbed his bone stick. Then he headed out into the open savanna.

Ogremon: Look's like you finally decided to come find me this time. Good. Now we can settle this once and for all! (Laughs)...

Ogremon just kept on laughing as he headed off into the distance. His ultimate showdown with Leomon is coming.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD**

Wisemon was on a chat with KingEtemon through the communicator. He was about to do something, but KingEtemon once again bugged him.

KingEtemon: Now listen here Wisemon, you haven't come up with anything in a couple of hours. When am I gonna hear something good?

Wisemon: Patience my King. It take's time to make a good plan. I will let you know when I put everything together. So try to be calm about it.

KingEtemon: You better be right about it, Wisemon. Or I will just go out and find me a better adviser. Understand that?

Wisemon: Yes. I understand my King.

And with that, KingEtemon then hanged up on Wisemon. Wisemon turned off the communicator, and he threw his hand over his head in irritation.

Wisemon: Why can't I ever get any peace with that darn monkey around? Oh well, he won't be around for much longer. Now then... where was I? Oh yes.

Wisemon then turned around and he was looking at Jessica, who was strapped down in that same table as all the other previous plant-type Digimon were.

Jessica: So... what do you plan to do to me?

Wisemon: That's for me to know and you to figure out. You humans are quite interesting creatures, and I must know how they work in order to understand. Oh there I go again with the whole knowledge thing again. So sorry.

For some reason, Jessica just accepted that apology.

Jessica: It's fine. I mean, i'm one of my School's news reporters after all. I understand how you feel a little bit.

Somehow, Wisemon found that very interesting.

Wisemon: Is that so? Now you got me more curious about you humans. Time for me to examine you.

Now that started to worry Jessica. But then, a scanning machine came down from Wisemon's ceiling and it started to scan Jessica.

Jessica: What are you doing?

Wisemon: First, I must know about the human bio-structure. Once this machine is done scanning you, I can then examine the things that function you humans. Then I can separate the difference's between human and Digimon.

Jessica didn't see to much of a problem with that.

Jessica: OK. Then what?

Wisemon: I think it be best you don't know, child. My methods of learning are for more... different... then what you humans think.

Now that was something Jessica didn't want to know. But once Wisemon was done scanning, she would soon find out. And that made her a bit frighten.

Jessica: (Oh man. Someone come help me get away from this creep.)

* * *

**THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD**

David, Shade, Mike, James, and their Digimon were trying to keep up with Elecmon, who was without a doubt searching for Ogremon in the area. He knew he was out there somewhere. David for some reason, figured it out.

Shade: Are you sure?

David: I think so. Why else would Elecmon act like this? It must be Ogremon.

Monodramon: Make's sense. Elecmon does digivolve into Leomon, and we know how a Ogremon and Leomon are.

Mike, James, and Hagurumon behind them, still didn't fully understand about this at all.

James: Wait a minute. Why are following Elecmon again?

Mike: Something about him wanted to find Ogremon or something.

Hagurumon: I don't get why. Shouldn't we like be avoiding guy's like him.

Mike: Not Elecmon. Trust me, they both have a bad relationship with one another.

Hagurumon still didn't understand, but then Elecmon finally stopped running and everyone else stopped.

David: Elecmon, what's up?

Elecmon: He's coming.

That brought a shock to everyone.

David: Are you sure?

Elecmon: Believe me, I don't lie when it come's to Ogremon. I know it's him coming.

With that said, everyone then looked out into the distance. And far away from them, they saw something coming towards them. They knew who it was.

Hagurumon: Oh boy, something's coming fast.

Mike: It can only be one person.

James: Ogremon!

Shade, David, and their Digimon, especially Elecmon, got tensed for Ogremon approaching.

Monodramon: So, we take him three against one.

Shade: If we do that will have the advantage.

But for some reason, Elecmon shook his head at that suggestion.

Elecmon: No way you guy's. Ogremon is my problem and mine alone. He has been for to long. Now it's gonna end.

This brought a big shock to everyone, but David actually understands.

David: I know what you mean, Elecmon.

Mike: But it's crazy talk.

James: You don't really think you can handle that guy alone can you?

But Elecmon didn't answer James's question. He turned over towards David, and they both knew what to do.

Elecmon: David.

David: I know. Time to digivolve.

David then pulled out his yellow digivice and aimed it at Elecmon. Then it started to glow along with Elecmon.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

After the digivolving was done, Leomon stood there like the proud warrior he was. After a couple minutes rolled by, Ogremon was almost in everyone's sight.

Shade: Here he come's.

Mike and James: Oh man!

Hagurumon: Someone hold me! I think about to leak.

Monodramon: Will you get a grip!

But David and Leomon were not scared, they were ready for this. And then, Ogremon jumped in the air and landed right in front of everyone.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Ogremon: Been awhile everybody. And it's definitely been a while for you and me. Ain't that right, Leomon?

Leomon only glared at Ogremon for saying that.

Leomon: Ogremon, I do believe it was about time I put an end to that talkative mouth of your's.

Ogremon: Strong words from such a little kitty.

Leomon then growled at Ogremon, but Ogremon wasn't scared. Shade and Monodramon got ready to back him up if necessary. Mike, James, and Hagurumon got right behind Shade and Monodramon. But David, wasn't about to leave Leomon.

David: You can do it, Leomon! This guy's got nothing on you!

Leomon: Exactly.

Ogremon: Oh is that so? Well then... why don't you find out what I got!

And without warning, Ogremon charged right at Leomon. Leomon quickly pulled out his dagger and swung it at Ogremon. But Ogremon jumped in the air from that attack and tried to kick Leomon. However, Leomon was fast enough to dodge it.

Mike and James: Whoa.

Hagurumon: He's so fast.

Leomon then did a back flip and landed back on the ground along with Ogremon. They both then glared at one another.

Ogremon: Your as fast as ever I see.

Leomon: And your just about as brutal as the other time's. You don't change.

Ogremon: And neither do you! Pummel Whack!

Ogremon then fired his signature dark energy wave from his fist at Leomon. But Leomon jumped in the air and fired his attack back at Ogremon.

Leomon: That all you got! Fist of the Beast King!

The attack came right at Ogremon, but he was able to just barely avoid the attack in time.

Ogremon: Phew. That's was a close one.

Leomon: That's what you think!

Ogremon looked up in the air to see Leomon coming down at him with his dagger. He quickly got his bone stick out and blocked the incoming attack. They both just stood there, clashing back and forth.

Shade: I never seen such brutality between Digimon before.

Monodramon: Same here.

But David had to keep his mind on this battle. He believe Leomon can win this fight.

David: Come on, Leomon. You can do it. Just believe in yourself.

Leomon and Ogremon just kept on clashing at one another. Then they both took a step back and fired their attacks at each other.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

And like the previous time's, both attacks canceled each other out and created a huge shock wave.

Shade: Whoa. What power.

Monodramon: I'll say.

James: Is he trying to blow us away!?

Mike: How should I know!

Hagurumon: Well I think i'm about to be blown away.

Hagurumon was actually almost blown away before Mike and James quickly grabbed him. Once the shock wave was over, Leomon and Ogremon starred down one another. Waiting for someone to make a move.

Ogremon: Well? I'm waiting.

Leomon: (Growls)... If you insist!

Leomon then quickly pulled out his dagger, and this time he went to attack Ogremon. But Ogremon was ready to block the attack with his bone stick as usual. But Leomon saw that move coming.

Leomon: Your so predictable.

Ogremon: What?

Leomon then made a clean kick through an opening through Ogremon's defenses and got him right in the gut.

Ogremon: GGAAAAHH!

Leomon: Gotcha!

Everyone was amazed to see how well Leomon actually planned that attack. Even Shade was impressed.

Shade: I get it. He charged at Ogremon to let him believe he was gonna do the same old thing again. That way, Leomon got him completely by surprise.

After being hit in the gut like that, Ogremon took a few steps back. Then Leomon back on the ground and put his dagger away. Which was a complete surprise to the Digimon hunter.

Ogremon: Oh, so no weapons this time. Very well.

Leomon: Now for old fashion hand-to-hand combat!

Both Digimon then ran at each other and they both got into a fierce clash with one another. They were moving so fast, it was hard to tell who was hitting and blocking who.

Mike: Wow, look at them go.

James: There moving so fast. Just like the guy's in those movies I watch.

Monodramon: Only this is not a movie.

David still can't keep his mind of this fight. He wanted Leomon to win no matter what.

David: Come on! You can do it, Leomon!

Even though they were in close range fighting, Leomon and Ogremon still had their words to one another.

Ogremon: So tell me the truth, Leomon. Why did you end up with a human in the first place? He doesn't look that special to my eye.

Leomon: If you must know, that human happens to be one of the best I ever met. If it weren't for him, I would have vanish before we ever had this chance. And now that I got to know him so, I don't just owe him my life, but my friendship as well.

Ogremon: Friendship? That's it? Ha! That's so lame even for you. What's so good about stuff like that anyway? All it ever does is slow a person down. If you ask me, stuff like that is only a waste of time and effort.

Leomon: Your wrong about that, Ogremon. And I will prove it!

And somehow, Leomon was able to make it through Ogremon's defense again, and manage to punch him square on in the face.

Ogremon: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

While everyone was in shock, Ogremon then landed on his back on the hard ground of the Digital Savanna. He then looked up to see Leomon with the Digital sun right above him.

Leomon: Now do you see? Just because you have strength, doesn't mean your strong. These humans... especially David... taught me that. And it's because of that... is why you will never out match me. It's over, Ogremon.

Hearing that, Ogremon was just in complete shock. Leomon then started to walk away from him and head back to the other's. But Ogremon, just didn't wan't to accept this. He wasn't gonna.

Ogremon: (N... no! This can't be! There must be a way! I will not let Leomon make me look like a fool again. NOT AGAIN!)

And that wish was somehow answered, for a familiar voice entered his head.

Dexmon: (You wan't to become stronger, Ogremon?)

Ogremon: (Dexmon? Is that you? How did you..?)

Dexmon: (I have way's, Ogremon. But that's not important. Do you wan't to become stronger... or not?)

Ogremon thought about it for a minute, but seeing Leomon slowly walking away from him, what choice did he have but to trust Dexmon again.

Ogremon: (Alright, fine. I need that power more then ever now. Dexmon, I don't care what you wan't from me, just give some power. Enough to wipe Leomon and that human of his out of existence!)

Hearing that call, Dexmon granted Ogremon's desire.

Dexmon: (As you wish!)

Then, all of a sudden, Ogremon started to glow in a dark aura. Everyone was completely shock by it. Even Leomon turned around and was shocked.

Leomon: What in the Digi-World?

David: What's happening to him?

Shade: He' digivolving!

Mike, James, and Hagurumon: Oh no!

Ogremon then started to get back on his feet, but the dark aura then fully engulfed him. He started to get a bit bigger and and a bit more slender. But when the dark aura faded away, he looked like a skeleton creature holding a staff with an yellow orb at the top of it, and had back wings that was definitely the sign of pure evil.

Monodramon: Oh... my.

Shade: It can't be.

Leomon: Ogremon. What have you done to yourself.

?: Sorry, but Ogremon no longer exists. But his memories still live on in me. And I too shall destroy you, Leomon! (Laughs)...

Everyone just continued to look in shock. David pulled out his digivice and quickly looked up the info on this new creature.

David: Oh boy. SkullSatamon. An ultimate level undead Digimon with unknown abilities.

Shade: Oh that's just what I feared.

The Digimon known as SkullSatamon then started to approach Leomon.

SullSatamon: (Laughs)...

Leomon: Stay back everyone. I'll deal with this thing.

But for some reason, Shade didn't think that was true.

Shade: Are you mad!? That Digimon will tear you apart!

Monodramon: We gotta get in there and help him.

Shade knew what he had to do. He quickly pulled out his purple digivice and pointed it at Monodramon.

Shade: Go get 'em, Monodramon!

And with that, Shade's digivice started to glow as well as Monodramon.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Once the digivolving was done, Strikedramon took off into the air and headed towards Leomon and SkullSatamon. But Leomon still wasn't so sure if that was a good idea at all.

Leomon: I told you to let me handle this.

Strikedramon: Not a chance, Leomon. This thing isn't Ogremon anymore.

Shade: He's right. We need to take him down as a team.

As much as David didn't want to think so, he had no other choice.

David: Darn it he's right, Leomon. Whatever this thing is, it's not Ogremon. We got to put an end to it soon.

And as much as Leomon didn't want to think so, he too had no choice but to allow it.

Leomon: OK. But i'll take point.

Strikedramon: Fine with me.

But Mike, James, and Hagurumon weren't gonna sit this one out.

Mike: Hey if Shade and Strikedramon are getting in on this, then so am I.

Hagurumon: Same here. Let's get this guy.

James: Yeah! Kick his butt you guy's!

With that, Mike pulled out his brown digivice and aimed it at Hagurumon. Then the digivice started to glow, and then Hagurumon started to glow.

_HAGURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GUARDROMON_

Guardromon stood up after his digivolving and went straight towards Leomon and Strikedramon. All three of them were ready to battle SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon: Oh look at this. I can destroy you all together now. Perfect! (Laughs)...

All three Digimon got ready to take on this crazy new Digimon.

Guardromon: He certainly gotten crazier then before now hasn't he.

Strikedramon: True that.

Leomon: Remember, Don't let your guard down. We don't know what this guy can do.

SkullSatamon: Oh if that's the case... why don't I just show you already! HA!

And without warning, SkullSatamon charged right at the three of them with high fast speed. He quickly got in front of Strikedramon and hit him with his staff.

Strikedramon: AAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Strikedramon landed hard on the ground, but then Guardromon took aim at SkullSatamon.

Guardromon: Not that was completely uncalled for. Take this. Guardian Barrage!

Guardromon's missiles were right on target, but SkullSatamon moved right out of the away and was right behind Guardromon in an instant.

SkullSatamon: Surprise!

Guardramon: What!?

Mike: Guardromon, watch out!

SkullStamon: Skull Hammer!

With one strong swing, SkullSatamon sent Guardromon flying through the air.

Guardromon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Mike and James: Guardromon!

Guardromon then landed back on the ground hard. But the force from that attack was so hard, he shrank right back down to his rookie form in an instant.

Hagurumon: Why do I see stars in the middle of the day?

Mike: Hagurumon.

James: This is bad.

SkullSatamon: (Laughs)... One down, two more to go.

Using this chance, Leomon came right from behind SkullSatamon and fired his attack at him.

Leomon: Fist of the Best King!

But sensing that attack, SkullSatamon quickly moved away and went straight for Leomon.

Leomon: (Gasps)...

David: Leomon, look out!

SkullSatamon: Remember me!

But before SkullSatamon could hit Leomon, Strikedramon came up from the side and was engulfed in flames.

Strikedramon: No you don't! Strike Fang!

Seeing that attack coming, SkullSatamon ducked from that attack and then hit Strikedramon the moment he was under him.

SkullSatamon: Gotcha! Nail Bone!

SkullSatamon fired an attack from the orb of his staff and it sent Strikedramon flying through the air.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Strikedramon then fell back down to the ground hard. And then he too shrank back to his rookie form.

Shade: Oh no, Monodramon!

Shade quickly ran towards his fallen partner, but SkullSatamon only laughed.

SkullSatamon: (Laughs)... To easy. Now where was I? Oh yes! You!

SkullSatamon then swung his staff around back to Leomon, but Leomon quickly got his dagger out in time to block the attack. This was a surprise to SkullSatamon. He never thought he could block his attack.

SkullSatamon: What!? How did you block that!?

Leomon: Your not the only one who's fast!

Leomon then took this chance to break away from SkullSatamon. Once he was a few feet away, he but his dagger away.

Leomon: But what I don't understand is; how did you become so strong so fast?

SkullSatamon: (Laughs)... You still don't get it. I sold myself to darkness and now i'm stronger because of it. You see Leomon, one doesn't need friends to be strong. Power come's from place's you never would have imagine. Especially from the darkness! (Laughs)...

Everyone was just shocked to hear that, especially David and Leomon.

David: You mean, you would go this far... just to destroy Leomon?

SkullSatamon: My don't you catch on quick. Of course I would! Defeating Leomon has always been my goal. And I will stop at nothing to achieve it. Even it if means I must sell myself to darkness itself! (Laughs)...

But hearing this, David just couldn't accept it.

David: But... you can't just... you can't just sell yourself like that!

Now that brought a surprise to SkullSatamon.

David: That's not way to become strong. All you done was given the part of yourself that you might never get back. You were better... when you were Ogremon. You gave me and Leomon a reason to challenge you. But this... this isn't you at all!

Now that really shocked SkullSatamon.

Leomon: David's right. You took the grudge you had on me for so long, and now look what it's done to you. Your no Digimon, your just a monster now.

Now SkullSatamon was getting angry.

SkullSatamon: Be quiet! What can you understand!? You always tried to better then me at everything anyway! I wasn't gonna stand for it anymore! I will not let some overgrown kitty cat beat me... ever again!

From hearing that, David started walking up towards Leomon.

David: Leomon. It's clear that he's been taken by his own darkness.

Leomon: I know.

David: Then there's only one thing to do now.

Leomon: Of course.

SkullSatamon was confused at first, but then he noticed a light coming from David's heart. Mike, James, and Shade looked over towards David and saw the light coming from him.

Shade: That light.

Mike: It's happening again.

James: Freaky.

David then pulled out his digivice again and placed it on the light coming from his heart.

David: SkullSatamon, I feel sorry for you.

SkullSatamon: Uh?

David: You let your own darkness consume you, and look at what you become. Now, we will set you straight. Ready Leomon!?

Leomon: Ready!

David's digivice then started to glow brighter then before, and then Leomon started to glow. SkullSatamon wasn't the only ultimate around now.

_LEOMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... GRAPLEOMON_

GrapLeomon emerged from his digivolving, and this brought a huge shock to SkullSatamon. Even he did not see this coming.

SkullSatamon: What!? You... you digivolved as well! But how!?

GrapLeomon: Don't you understand?

David: If you don't.. then I really feel sorry for you.

Everyone just gazed with amazement at GrapLeomon.

Mike and James: So cool.

Shade: It's up to you two. Finish this guy.

There was a moment of silence as both GrapLeomon and SkullSatamon starred down one another. Then they ran straight for one another.

SkullSatamon: HA!

GrapLeomon: HA!

SkullSatamon clashed with his staff, and GrapLeomon used his turbines attached to his wrist to block him. But, it seemed that GrapLeomon had the advantage in terms of power.

GrapLeomon: SkullSatamon, you brought enough darkness already. You are no longer the same person I once knew. Now you must vanish!

And without warning, GrapLeomon kicked SkullSatamon in the air.

SkullSatamon: AAAAAHH!

Then, GrapLeomon jumped right in the air and started spinning around and kick SkullSatamon over and over.

GrapLeomon: Cyclonic Kick!

He repeated each kick until he eventually kicked SkullSatamon back down to the ground.

SkullSatamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

SkullSatamon hit the ground hard. He tried to get back up, but GrapLeomon got right on top of him to quickly. He looked up at GrapLeomon, and he didn't know what to do now. He was clearly out match in speed.

SkullSatamon: You wouldn't... hurt your all pal, now would ya?

GrapLeomon: Sorry. But your no pal of mine.

David: Do it now, GrapLeomon! Finish him off.

GrapLeomon tuned his head towards David, and he smiled at him.

GrapLeomon: Well then, David. Why don't you say it with me. This is our victory after all.

David: Yeah.

With that, GrapLeomon pulled his fists up into the air and the turbines started spinning for the final attack. And SkullSatamon can only watch in horror.

SkullSatamon: No! Please! Don't do it!

David and GrapLeomon: The King... of... Fist!

And with one mighty punch, GrapLeomon slammed his fist right into SkullSatamon's chest.

SkullSatamon: GGAAAAAAHH!

GrapLeomon: Farewell.

Then, GrapLeomon lunched his fist further into SkullSatamon, and he was slowly being turned into data.

SkullSatamon: This can't be! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

With that, SkullSatamon turned into data. Then GrapLeomon absorbed all of that data.

David: We did it. We won!

Mike and James: Alright! (Laughs)...

While those two were cheering, Monodramon was slowly getting back up after that last round with SkullSatamon.

Shade: Monodramon. You okay?

Monodramon: Yeah, i'm fine. What did I miss?

Shade: Just something amazing.

With him saying that, Monodramon looked over towards David and GrapLeomon. They both just smiled at each other. And they both high-five each other. The sign that they have won this battle.

David: Your the man, GrapLeomon.

GrapLeomon: No David, we are both the man.

David: That didn't make any sense. (Laughs)...

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

When the battle was over, Dexmon was able to sense that SkullSatamon has been defeated. He would be angered by this, but this time, he wasn't.

Dexmon: So, SkullSatamon been defeated after all huh. Well no matter. I didn't care much for him anyway.

Then, Dexmon went over towards the four floating pods with the Digimon/human servants inside. If you look close, you can see them all inside with their eye's closed and that strange fluid all around them.

Dexmon: That's right children, rest for now. Once the process is complete you'll be stronger then ever. Strong enough to destroy the DigiDestined for good! Then nothing will stop me! (Evil Laugh)...

His laugh was so loud, it could be heard all over his dimension again. Then, everything went black as he just continued laughing.

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD**

Wisemon was still examining Jessica's body structure. The machine finished scanning her, and an image of her skeleton was shown on Wisemon's machine. And then, Wisemon floated over towards his room door.

Jessica: Now where are you going?

Wisemon only turned around to the girl that was still strapped down to the table.

Wisemon: Oh nowhere that concerns you. But when I return, be ready for the next part of the examination.

Jessica was still a bit worried about that. She had no idea what this guy had planned next for her. Wisemon then left the room.

Jessica: OK that's it, I gotta get out of here now.

Jessica tried struggling out of the straps that was tying her down to the table, but that proven to be unsuccessful.

Jessica: Well that didn't work. Who am I kidding, that never works.

But while she was talking to herself, Renamon finally found Wisemon's room and slowly opened the door. Jessica panicked a bit, because she thought it was Wisemon. But that was proven to be wrong as well.

Jessica: OK, whatever it is about to do, you better not...

Renamon: Jessica, it's only me.

Not that was a complete shock to her. Jessica never would have thought it be Renamon of all people.

Jessica: Renamon!? What are you doing here?

Renamon: Came to save you of course. Why else would I be here risking my neck?

Then, Renamon pressed a button on the table Jessica was on, and it released the straps tying her down to it. Renamon then helped Jessica up.

Jessica: Renamon. I don't know what to say. But... thank you.

Renamon: It was my pleasure. After all... you are my partner after all.

Jessica was a bit confused by that, but then Renamon showed Jessica the digivice with a grey ring on it. Now Jessica began to understand. But she couldn't believe it. She had her own partner now.

Jessica: Is that... a digivice?

Renamon: Yes. When Wisemon took you out of your cell, this digivice appeared. I believe it was meant for you. And if I was nearby it, it must mean i'm your Digimon partner. Well, if you want me to.

Jessica: Well of course I do. I couldn't think of any better Digimon to have as a partner... and a friend.

Hearing that, Renamon just smiled at her new human partner. She then slowly handed Jessica the digivice, but Wisemon returned just before Jessica grabbed it from Renamon's hand.

Wisemon: You! How did you get out of the Dugeon!?

Wisemon just pointed his finger at Renamon, but Renamon quickly got in her fighting stance.

Renamon: How I escaped is known of your business.

Wisemon: It is quite my business! And you, human, you weren't suppose to freed! I wasn't done with you.

Jessica: Yeah well to bad!

This only angered Wisemon, but then he notice the grey digivice in Renamon's hand. And just seeing it, he knew what it meant.

Wisemon: That digivice! If you have it, then it must be for her.

Renamon: My for someone with big knowledge, you sure are a bit slow.

Wisemon: How dare you say that to me!

Hearing Wisemon's voice get louder, Jessica took a step back. But Renamon wasn't moving an inch. She then noticed Wisemon was standing close by one of his book shelves, and it gave her an idea.

Renamon: So Wisemon, think you can take me in a one on one?

Wisemon: An ultimate like me against a rookie like you? Ha! Such a simple outcome.

Renamon: That's what you think! Diamond Storm!

Renamon unleashed her sharp diamond attack right at Wisemon, but it didn't touch him at all.

Wisemon: Ha! You missed.

Renamon: Did I really?

But when Wisemon heard that, he turned to see the book shelves near him was about to fall on him. He figured it out now.

Wisemon: Oh, I see. Why you sneaky little...

But before he could finish that sentence, the book shelves then fell right on him. All those books of his just scattered all over him and the floor under him.

Jessica: Wow. Nice move, Renamon.

Renamon: Thanks. Now then, this is for you.

Renamon then handed Jessica her digivice, and Jessica grabbed it from her this time. But Jessica also notice a file cabinet opened up when one of the books hit it. It revealed both Sam's and Kyle's digivices's.

Jessica: Hey. Those belong to Sam and Kyle.

Jessica then went towards the two digivices's in the cabinet and took them out. But then Wisemon slowly started to get back up from the surprise move.

Wisemon: Oh no you don't. Give those to me!

Jessica panicked for a second there, but Renamon quickly jumped towards her and grabbed her.

Renamon: I don't think so. Let's get out of here, Jessica.

Jessica: But how?

Renamon: Only one way out now.

Renamon then ran with Jessica in her grasp towards Wisemon's window. It shocked Wisemon, and then Renamon broke through the glass.

Wisemon: She didn't just..!

And in a flash, Wisemon quickly went towards the broken window and looked down. However, he couldn't seem to find Renamon or Jessica in his sights.

Wisemon: No no no! She got away. And she has both the digivices's. Those two will pay dearly!

* * *

**KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, NEAR KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD**

After she went through the window with Jessica in her grasps, Renamon was holding on to one of the branches hanging from under the side of KingEtemon's castle that was on the edge of a mountain cliff.

Jessica: Well that was close.

Renamon: To close. Good thing this branch was here to catch us in time. And it also looks like we fooled Wisemon for now.

Jessica: Yeah but, how do we get down?

Then both Jessica and Renamon looked down below them. They were still high above the tree's below them.

Renamon: I have no idea.

Hearing that, Jessica just lead out a huge sigh. She manage to escape thanks to Renamon, but now how were they gonna get down?

* * *

**NEAR KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE DIGITAL OCEAN, DIGITAL WORLD**

It been almost two hours since Lucas and the other's took on those Seadramon, but now things were smooth. Of course, Aquilamon was back to her rookie form after all that time pulling them.

Emily: You sure your gonna be alright, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Don't worry, I just need a little break is all.

Emily then just smiled at her Digimon partner. Meanwhile, Robert and Veemon have passed out from the trip. Lucas and Kim can't help but watch the two of them snore away.

Kim: So Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah?

Kim: Have you noticed that your brother is slowly starting to act more like you ever since we came the Digital World?

Thinking about it, Lucas actually believed that was true.

Lucas: Hmm... you know, I think you might be right about that, Kim.

Kim: Why wouldn't I be right. I have been watching him with Emily before we found you, remember.

Lucas just felt a little embarrassed by that. He let out a fake laugh at Kim.

Lucas: Yeah... right. (Fake Laugh)...

Then, they both turned around to see Agumon actually sitting next to Floramon.

Agumon: Um... Floramon.

Floramon: Yeah.

Agumon: I... uh... just wanna say thanks... for helping us earlier with those Seadramon. You and Aquilamon really saved our skins that time.

Hearing that from him, Floramon actually blushed at him this time. It wasn't like Agumon to say stuff like that to her instead it being the other way around.

Floramon: Well... uh... thank you. It was nothing really.

Agumon just smiled back at Floramon, while Floramon was actually the one a little embarrassed this time. But she still couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Lucas and Kim just couldn't help but watch them.

Lucas: You know, I think those two are perfect for each other. If ya know what I mean?

Kim: Lucas.

Lucas: What?

But then, out of nowhere, Robert and Veemon quickly woke up and his stomach was making noises.

Robert and Veemon: I'm hungry!

And hearing that, everyone just looked at the little boy. There a moment of silence before everyone else heard their stomachs grumbling for food.

Everyone: (Sighs)...

Emily: I guess we all need some food.

Kim: No kidding.

But something got Lucas's eye. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw an Island!

Lucas: Hey everyone, no need to worry about it anymore. Check that out!

Hearing Lucas, Robert, Kim, Emily, and their Digimon went towards the edge of the raft to see an Island. However, they didn't know who was on that Island.

Veemon: Am I seeing thing's, or is that really an Island?

Biyomon: It could just be a mirage.

Robert: Mirage or not, I hope it has food to eat.

Kim and Emily couldn't help but chuckle at that. But then Lucas got up and pointed his finger at the Island.

Lucas: Either way, let's go take a look. Full sail that way!

Everyone: Aye aye!

Responding to what Lucas said, everyone quickly got somewhere on the raft and started changing the direction towards the Island. But when they get to that Island, who knows what will happen to them. With KingEtemon and Wisemon a problem, Sam and Kyle still trapped, Shade and the other's still far away from the action, and Jessica hanging around with Renamon, and Lucas and the other's heading to the Island, crazy thing's are soon to happen now.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
